


Ледяное сердце Николаса Вонга

by daana



Series: Поток над бездной [2]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aphrodisiacs, Crossdressing, Cruelty, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mercenaries, Power Bottom, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Temporary Amnesia, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 114,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: Редактура:suricate,Max GautzПредупреждения (старые и новые):— это второй текст серии, его нет смысла читать без первого;— полное AU, практически не имеющее отношения к канону;— множество ОМП и ОЖП, и некоторые из них умрут;— заимствования всего и отовсюду, безответственное отношение к какой бы то ни было матчасти;— драмоебство;— убийства и членовредительство, пытки, насилие, ампутация, ПТСР, секс с ментально травмированным партнером, нездоровые отношения, флафф;— предельно аморальные персонажи совершают плохие, ужасные и чудовищные поступки (а временами случайно нет);— встречается нецензурная лексика.Кинки: разница в возрасте, UST, херт-комфорт, магические искусственные конечности, амнезия, афродизиаки, кроссдрессинг, ролевые игры, асфиксия, секс в одежде, секс в неподходящем месте, секс в присутствии посторонних, секс с неодушевленными предметами, etc.
Relationships: Desmond Rutaganda/Nicholas Wong, Kougami Shinya & Makishima Shougo
Series: Поток над бездной [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211270
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Psychopass





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Редактура: [suricate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate), [Max Gautz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Gautz/pseuds/Max_Gautz)
> 
> Предупреждения (старые и новые):  
> — это второй текст серии, его нет смысла читать без первого;  
> — полное AU, практически не имеющее отношения к канону;  
> — множество ОМП и ОЖП, и некоторые из них умрут;  
> — заимствования всего и отовсюду, безответственное отношение к какой бы то ни было матчасти;  
> — драмоебство;  
> — убийства и членовредительство, пытки, насилие, ампутация, ПТСР, секс с ментально травмированным партнером, нездоровые отношения, флафф;  
> — предельно аморальные персонажи совершают плохие, ужасные и чудовищные поступки (а временами случайно нет);  
> — встречается нецензурная лексика.
> 
> Кинки: разница в возрасте, UST, херт-комфорт, магические искусственные конечности, амнезия, афродизиаки, кроссдрессинг, ролевые игры, асфиксия, секс в одежде, секс в неподходящем месте, секс в присутствии посторонних, секс с неодушевленными предметами, etc.

**Часть первая: По воле короля и на благо государства**

  
**Глава 1: Ваше величество, надвигается шторм**

Молнии рванули вечерний сумрак, сверкающие нити вплелись в струи дождя, превратились в плотную сеть и накрыли неподвижную темную фигуру. Холодный свет вспыхнул и погас. Дождь прекратился — потому что так захотел король Шангри. С крыш, нависавших над переулком, сыпались с шорохом тяжелые капли. До них королю не было дела, так что они могли закончить свою жизнь спокойно.

Рутаганда сделал было шаг к телу, но Вонг опередил его. Присел — и тут же выпрямился, раздраженно качнул головой:  
— Она мертва. Но хотя бы цела. Сможем посмотреть, что внутри.  
У его ног лежала, рассыпав по мокрой брусчатке тусклые золотисто-рыжие волосы, облаченная в неприметную мужскую одежду кукла размером с человека: все, что осталось от Лауры Фьяммы. Взять ее живой не удалось: загнанная в угол, пойманная сетью молний — вмораживать ее в лед Вонг не стал, чтобы не разрушить тело голема раньше времени, — Лаура прижала руку к груди, словно собиралась просить пощады, и кулем рухнула на землю.

Юлия тоже подошла, чтобы посмотреть на добычу. Потыкала куклу носком сапога:  
— Вы вроде говорили, тот старый пень превратился в глину.  
Лаура после смерти не изменилась: ее тело казалось человеческим, просто мертвым. Чтобы понять, что это не труп, а хорошо сделанный голем, нужно было как следует приглядеться.  
— Эту сработали получше, — заметил Рутаганда.  
— Тода провел в Шангри много лет, — хмуро откликнулся Вонг. — И раньше никто не знал о таких големах. Им незачем было стараться.  
— Учатся на ошибках, — кивнула Юлия. — Куда ее теперь? К нашей крошке?..  
Рутаганда наклонился, подобрал тело — аккуратно, чтобы в нем не сломалось что-нибудь из того, что пока оставалось целым, — и понес к роверу, ждавшему их в паре улиц отсюда. Вонг и Юлия молча пошли следом. Шорох капель стих, брусчатка под ногами стала сухой: дождь пролился только над тупиком, в котором они пытались взять Лауру. Вонг призывал воду, чтобы Юлия могла создать прочную сеть, не делая свои молнии слишком мощными. Столько возни, и все впустую: как и говорил Инугами, сдаваться живыми големы Мертвого совета не хотели.

Когда Юлия сообщила, что взяла след Лауры — в городе, недалеко от порта — Вонг был во дворце, и Рутаганда вместе с ним.  
— Хочу ее живой, — сказал Вонг, сдвинув брови. — Кто нам еще понадобится?  
— С этим-то? — Рутаганда кивнул на корону.  
— С этим, — ровно сказал Вонг, — от нее мокрого места не останется. А о моем выходе в город будет знать каждая собака.  
Снял мерцающий камнями обруч и уложил в деревянную шкатулку, бесшумно опустил крышку. Прятать шкатулку не было нужды: корона Шангри охраняла себя сама.  
— Нас троих хватит, — решил Рутаганда. — Больше народу — больше шума.  
Теперь он прикидывал, можно ли было взять куклу иначе, — и хороших вариантов не видел. Неплохо было уже и то, что тело Лауры осталось целым: это давало шанс выяснить, каким образом големы прекращают собственное существование и как им в этом помешать.  
По крайней мере, охота вышла недолгой; за это стоило поблагодарить королевскую оружейницу. Ханна привела в негодность несколько трофейных артефактов, испортила неверными глифами десятка два камней Потока — но расшифровала часть островных символов и смогла сделать амулеты, которые отзывались на силу Мертвого совета. Только они и позволили выследить Лауру. Теперь Ханне предстояло ее разобрать — и она наверняка будет счастлива, получив такую возможность.

Возле ровера крутилась пацанва, разглядывая машину. Причинить роверу вред они не могли, он был защищен от опасностей посерьезнее, чем десяток не в меру любопытных мальчишек, — но могли увидеть лишнего. Едва подумав об этом, Рутаганда ощутил прикосновение тихой защиты. Вонг кивнул Юлии, та ускорила шаг, и дети, едва завидев ее, разбежались.  
Рутаганда устроил сломанную куклу на заднем сидении, Вонг сел рядом с ней. Еле заметная защита осталась теперь только вокруг него и голема. Разумно: прятать весь ровер на городских улицах не стоило. Бестелесным он от этого не становился, и прохожие могли не успеть вовремя убраться с пути. И все же Рутаганду уколола тоска, как будто Вонг сейчас скрывался от него, а не от чужих глаз.

Во дворе дома на улице Железных крыльев Рутаганда остановил ровер, вытащил куклу и закинул на плечо. Водяная завеса исчезла: здесь прятаться было уже не от кого. Дом теперь принадлежал Ханне — с тех пор, как Вонг исполнил свое обещание, дав всем то, чего они пожелали. О доме попросил Бабангида. "Ханна может попросить и сама, — заметил Вонг. — С ней не было договора, но она оказалась полезна". Бабангида пожал плечами: "Пускай просит что хочет". Ханна захотела звание королевской оружейницы.  
С тех пор в доме мало что изменилось, разве что половину третьего этажа Ханна заняла под новую мастерскую. Спальня и кабинет Вонга остались в его распоряжении.

В тихом полутемном коридоре первого этажа их встретила Тамира, новая экономка.  
— Ханна у себя? — бросила Юлия.  
— Наверху, — кивнула Тамира. Сдержанно поклонилась, заметив Вонга, зацепила взглядом тело на плече Рутаганды. Спросила, подать ли вино и закуски, и снова исчезла в тени. Она была из порта, и ее не смущали ни тайные визиты короля к наемникам, ни безжизненные тела. Нанять прислугу оттуда посоветовал Вонг, когда Юлия пожаловалась, что не так-то просто найти на место Мирны женщину, которая будет молчать и не замечать лишнего.  
— Скажи Скату, пусть приведет кого-нибудь, — ответил Вонг. — Портовые умеют молчать.  
— Люди из порта любят деньги, — с сомнением сказал тогда Рутаганда. — Сколько бы мы ни платили, кто-то может предложить больше.  
Вонг улыбнулся, покрутил бокал на подлокотнике кресла. Когда рядом не было никого чужого, он порой становился почти таким, как прежде: пускай и садился теперь ровно, закинув ногу на ногу, но разговаривал без королевской высокомерной холодности.  
— Люди из порта, — откликнулся он, — не захотят, чтобы чужаки судили их помыслы. Они не будут служить святой Сивилле.  
Оказалось, Вонг еще с зимы сливал Скату многое из того, что выяснял на допросах в Черном доме. Так что в портовых трущобах знали о Мертвом совете не меньше короля, разведки или военной полиции. Здесь его заранее боялись и ненавидели.  
— Офицеры могут считать, что не совершают преступлений и даже не помышляют о них, — заметил Вонг, рассказывая об этом. — Портовые себя не обманывают.  
— И какой тебе с них прок? — презрительно поинтересовался Вебер. Прежде чем пойти в наемники, он служил в армии у себя на родине. То, что в конце концов он зарезал командира и дезертировал, не мешало ему относиться к гражданским с удвоенным пренебрежением. — Они хоть что-нибудь могут?  
— Почти ничего. — Вонга, казалось, нимало не задел этот вопрос. — Но если они будут мне верить — я смогу их использовать. И кроме того… — Он снова качнул свой бокал, глядя, как ползет по стеклу темное вино. — Мы ведь сейчас говорим о домашней прислуге.  
Через пару дней Скат привел в дом на улице Железных крыльев Тамиру — смуглую сухую женщину неопределенного возраста. Как рассказывала потом Юлия, Тамира молча осмотрела кухню, комнаты слуг, подвал с припасами, прищурилась на лестницу, но в верхние этажи не пошла. Спросила о жаловании и с достоинством кивнула. С тех пор дом оказался полностью в ее руках. Ханна, по словам Юлии, перед новой экономкой робела и вмешиваться в ее манеру вести хозяйство даже не пыталась.

Тихим дом казался только после уличного шума. Стоило закрыть дверь, как проступали сквозь тишину другие, домашние звуки. Лестница под ногами поскрипывала, с первого этажа доносилось звяканье посуды и какие-то шорохи — обычная возня прислуги. На третьем этаже, возле двери в новую мастерскую Ханны, в эту незатейливую мелодию вплелись глухие тоскливые всхлипы, похожие на гул ветра в узком колодце. Вонг непонимающе сдвинул брови, Юлия усмехнулась. Давненько Бабангида не вспоминал о родных краях, подумал Рутаганда и толкнул плечом дверь мастерской. Комнату заполнял полумрак, светилась только лампа над рабочим столом Ханны.  
Бабангида растянулся на низкой кушетке у стены и выдувал душераздирающие звуки из пузатой бутылки. Впрочем, ни на какую другую музыку джаг способен и не был. Заметив их, Бабангида отвел бутылку от губ. Вой стих, Ханна, не поднимая головы от россыпи оружейных камней на столе, заметила:  
— Ты мне не мешаешь.  
— К тебе гости с подарком. — Бабангида лениво скинул ноги с подлокотника кушетки и сел. Ханна подняла голову, сдвинула лупу на лоб — и подскочила, едва разглядев ношу Рутаганды.  
— Это она? Она целая?  
— Насколько возможно, — недовольно сказал Вонг, проходя в мастерскую вслед за Рутагандой. Ханна торопливо поклонилась, бросила взгляд по сторонам и кинулась освобождать придвинутый к стене железный стол, на котором обычно делала то, что нельзя было делать на деревянном. Оглянулась:  
— Лучше бы на середину...  
— Давай поставим. — Бабангида поднялся с кушетки. Рутаганда передал куклу Юлии и пошел таскать мебель. Чем только ни приходилось заниматься на королевской службе.  
Ханна зажгла большую лампу, свисавшую с балки. Свет плеснул на установленный прямо под лампой стол, сумрак отступил к стенам. Юлия бережно уложила голема на железную столешницу.  
— Она… — с сомнением начала Ханна, разглядывая безжизненное девичье тело. — Это точно кукла?  
— Вскроем и проверим, — невозмутимо откликнулась Юлия. Бабангида бросил на нее осуждающий взгляд, а Ханна неуверенно улыбнулась, — наверное, решила, что Юлия шутит, — и извиняющимся тоном пробормотала:  
— Господин Тода выглядел не так.  
Вонг отошел к столу и теперь что-то писал на подобранном здесь же клочке бумаги. Свернул записку, которую немедленно подхватил легкий водяной вихрь, и, поймав взгляд Рутаганды, пояснил:  
— Пусть Заль тоже посмотрит.  
Отошел в сторону и, скрестив руки на груди, прислонился к стене между двух высоких шкафов. На их открытых полках громоздились вперемешку книги и свитки, коробки с необработанными камнями и шкатулки с готовым мелким оружием. Узкий проем между шкафами Вонг выбрал как будто случайно, но теперь никто не смог бы встать к нему слишком близко. Рутаганда взял ближайший стул, развернул спинкой вперед и оседлал, устроившись так, чтобы держать в поле зрения и стол с големом, и Вонга, который почти пропал в тени. Не желая привлекать внимание, для поимки Лауры тот сменил королевский мундир с золотым аксельбантом главнокомандующего на обычный китель офицера военной полиции, лишенный знаков различия. Теперь черное сукно кителя сливалось с полумраком, заполнявшим глубокую нишу.  
Ханна перебирала свои инструменты, а Юлия принялась деловито раздевать голема. Ее руки летали над телом, кончики пальцев посверкивали живой сталью: возню с пуговицами и шнуровками Юлия сочла излишней, и одежда сыпалась с Лауры на пол крупными клочьями. Где-то Рутаганда такое уже видел — может быть, в скорбных домах Аксума, где одежду мертвецов принято было превращать в бесполезный мусор раньше, чем их тела. Только сестры смерти использовали для этого ножи. С чего это пришло ему на ум?.. Не иначе джаг Бабангиды разбудил давние воспоминания.  
Ханна подошла к столу, осмотрела куклу.  
— Тут нужен нож побольше. Мои не подойдут.  
— Такой? — Бабангида вытянул свой тесак из висевших на бедре ножен. Ханна приняла его в ладони, потрогала лезвие и кивнула. Снова взглянула на голема, уже без прежней тревоги. Теперь, когда кукла была совершенно раздета, перепутать ее с человеком было сложно: обтягивавшая тело кожа выглядела потертой, как будто изношенной, и кое-где натягивалась неестественно туго, округлая грудь торчала вверх так, как не могла бы торчать ни у молоденькой девушки, ни у трупа. Ханна нашарила в кармане рабочего фартука грифель, начертила линию от шеи до безволосой промежности. Достала из кармана матерчатые перчатки и, надевая их, задумчиво сказала:  
— Если бы я делала вещь, которую не стоит изучать изнутри, я бы в нее что-нибудь положила. Взрывчатку. Или летучий яд.  
Юлия одобрительно улыбнулась, Бабангида нахмурился. Может быть, несколько месяцев назад Вонг ошибался, считая Ханну более серьезной проблемой, чем стукач-ординарец, подумалось Рутаганде; похоже, он и сам так решил — иначе бы вряд ли подпустил ее к делам государственной важности.  
— Я подстрахую, — сказал Вонг. Сила Потока едва ощутимо дрогнула, заполняя комнату. Ханна кивнула и приставила острие тесака к груди куклы, сжав двумя руками рукоять.

Крови в големе не оказалось: изнутри тело заполняли пух, корпия, овечья шерсть и человеческие волосы, свалянные в плотные комки разной формы. Под этим месивом, которое Ханна выгребала обеими руками и бросала на пол, обнаружился скелет — конструкция из деревянных, костяных и металлических деталей с шарнирными сочленениями там, где телу нужна была подвижность. Рутаганда уже успел подумать, что Мертвый совет плохо бережет свои тайны, когда Ханна задела что-то в груди куклы, раздался сухой треск, и над телом развеялась едва заметная серая пыль. Она оставалась видимой не дольше мгновения, потом ее впитало сгустившееся из воздуха влажное облако водяной защиты.  
— Никто не пострадал? — быстро спросил Вонг. Пострадать могла только Ханна, она стояла ближе всех к столу, но она покачала головой:  
— Я не дышала, — и осторожно просунула ладонь в грудь голема. Замерла, наклонилась над телом, что-то разглядывая внутри, и медленно потянула руку обратно. Подхватила то, что вынула, другой рукой и подставила под свет. Все невольно придвинулись, чтобы рассмотреть находку, даже Вонг шагнул к столу. Рутаганда поднялся, подошел тоже. На ладони Ханны лежал ажурный металлический шар, внутри которого замер механизм, собранный из крошечных деталей. В центре шара тонкая железная рамка удерживала стеклянные осколки, испачканные бурым. Под этой рамкой виднелась костяная пластинка с прорезанными глифами. Вонг протянул руку и задержал рядом с шаром, еле заметно шевельнул пальцами, будто трогал воздух.  
— Здесь была живая кровь. Совсем недавно.  
— Это у них вместо сердца, что ли, — заметил Бабангида. Ханна оглянулась на него:  
— Дай что-нибудь.  
Опустила шар в подставленную Бабангидой коробку, присмотрелась к нему снова, пробормотала:  
— Опять незнакомые, — имея в виду глифы.  
— Разберись с ними, — сказал Вонг, вновь отступая к стене.  
— Голову вскрывать будем? — поинтересовалась Юлия, собирая волосы куклы в пучок так заботливо, словно намеревалась сделать ей нарядную прическу.  
— Полагаю, там будет мертвый человеческий мозг, — донеслось от двери. — Но взглянуть все же стоит.  
Вероятно, кто-то из офицеров доставил Синтию на железной птице, иначе она никак не смогла бы добраться сюда так быстро. Она бесшумно подошла к столу, посмотрела на развороченное тело, прищурилась на коробку с механизмом у Бабангиды в руках. Обвела глазами мастерскую, нашла Вонга и изобразила вежливый поклон. Посмотрела на Ханну:  
— Вам нужна помощь, госпожа Рейен? Если вы не хотите иметь дело с мертвой плотью, здесь кто угодно может оказать вам услугу.  
Королевская оружейница вызывала у госпожи начальницы внешней разведки заметную неприязнь. Рутаганда решил потом спросить почему: без причины Синтия ни к кому дурного отношения не проявляла.  
— Нет-нет, — быстро сказала Ханна, — я лучше сама.  
Она, в свою очередь, Синтию как будто опасалась.  
В черепе, туго обтянутом кожей, которая легко сползла, стоило ее надрезать, — действительно оказался мозг в какой-то вязкой жиже, по его неровной серой поверхности уже ползла бледная зелень гниения. Ханна сморщила нос, но все же вытащила мозг из черепа, уронила в стальную миску, подставленную Бабангидой, и туда же торопливо сдернула свои перчатки.

Больше в теле Лауры ничего интересного не нашлось — по крайней мере, на первый взгляд.  
— Я бы сохранила ее и разобрала, — с сомнением сказала Ханна, закончив осмотр. — Но… она будет портиться?  
— Мозг будет, — безразлично откликнулась Синтия, — но он вам и не нужен. Нам, впрочем, тоже, здесь никто не умеет допрашивать мертвых. Так что его можно выкинуть. Больше ничего живого нет. — Она небрежно потрогала тело. — Кожа человеческая, но хорошо выделанная. Кости и волосы тоже не испортятся. Разбирайте спокойно.  
Внезапную бледность Ханны, явно не подумавшей о том, что кожа голема может быть человеческой, Синтия как будто не заметила.  
— Мы тебя оставим. — Вонг оттолкнулся от стены и кивнул всем остальным на дверь мастерской. — Тамира уже должна была подать вино.

В гостиной он расстегнул ворот кителя, но снимать не стал. Принял от Рутаганды стакан с вином, сел в свое кресло и взглянул на Синтию:  
— Я не видел Лауру Фьямму раньше. Это может быть ее кожа? И волосы?  
— Я плохо ее помню. — Синтия поморщилась. — Бестолковая девочка… Кажется, у нее были веснушки, а теперь их нет. Но они могли выцвести.  
— Вероятно, это не слишком важно, — помолчав, сказал Вонг. — Интереснее другое: ее ли кровь была в разбитой склянке. Внутри того устройства. Мы можем это установить?  
— Леа Фьямма мертва. — Синтия насмешливо наклонила голову, как будто признавала заслуги Вонга. — Отец Лауры мертв давно. Остались ли какие-то кровные родственники… Вам должно быть виднее, ваше величество. Вы ведь занимались этим делом.  
— Если и остались, я о них не знаю. — Вонг на мгновение сжал губы. — Проверьте.  
Синтия успела только кивнуть, когда снова заскрипела лестница, дом наполнился шорохами и тихими разговорами: явились Вебер и Бун, с пользой проводившие время в Черном доме, потребовали ужин и присоединились к компании. Услышав о поимке Лауры Фьяммы, Вебер сходил наверх к Ханне — взглянуть на то, что осталось от тела, — и вернулся задумчивый.  
— Сколько их тут вообще? — спросил он, рухнув на диван рядом с Юлией. — Их же вообще от людей не отличишь, пока не сдохнут. Ну, мы-то можем. — Он поиграл висевшим на шее амулетом, прозрачной каплей, покрытой едва заметным узором. Если поблизости кто-то использовал силу, управляемую глифами Мертвого совета, капля подрагивала и мерцала красными искрами. — Но всем такие цацки не раздашь. Спалит кто этим болванам — и все, наигрались.  
— Их должно быть немного, — откликнулась Синтия. — Насколько мне известно, все големы принадлежат к Мертвому совету, а совет не может отпускать от себя слишком многих сразу. Иначе он слабеет.  
Значит, что-то Инугами все-таки рассказал, когда попался ей в руки.  
— Вот уж облегчение, — скривился Вебер. — Одна эта девка натворила дел на десятерых.  
Вонг выпрямился в своем кресле и толкнул по столу опустевший стакан, предлагая наполнить снова. Неторопливо сказал:  
— Тода много лет сидел в Амале и торговал големами для строек. В конце концов затеял заговор, но…  
— Но никуда не торопился? — Синтия не стала дожидаться, пока он закончит. Вонг не обратил внимания на нарушение приличий, кивнул.  
— У них было время, — пожала плечами Синтия. — Мы мало о них знали. Обычные дела, как с любыми соседями. Шпионаж, мелкие вмешательства в беспокойных провинциях, ничего особенного. Но теперь они оказались на виду. Мы знаем, что они такое и чего хотят. Вряд ли им это нравится.  
— Знаем ли, — уронил Вонг. — Мы по-прежнему вслепую шарим в мутной воде.  
— То ли мы кого-то ловим, то ли кто-то — нас, — добавила Юлия. — Но у тебя есть преимущество, твое величество.  
Вонг покосился на нее вопросительно, и она подмигнула:  
— Вода на твоей стороне.

На разговоры Вонг потратил еще полчаса. Допил вино, велел сообщать ему, если Ханна найдет еще что-то интересное или разберется с механизмом голема, и попрощался. Рутаганда поднялся тоже. Выйдя на лестницу, Вонг остановился на площадке, опустил ладонь на перила. На мгновение показалось, что сейчас он отправится в свои комнаты, а Рутаганда пойдет следом, как бывало не раз. Он заставил себя усмехнуться:  
— Не хочешь передохнуть от дворцовой роскоши?  
Вонг обернулся, но выражение лица скрыла густая тень.  
— Нет, — сказал он после недолгого молчания. — Ты хочешь остаться здесь?  
Этого Рутаганда в виду не имел.  
— Предпочту доставить тебя во дворец.  
Вонг кивнул и шагнул на ступеньки, ведущие наверх. Поднимаясь вслед за ним, Рутаганда коснулся браслета на запястье. Живая сталь едва ощутимо заныла: движение силы Потока совсем рядом тревожило ее каждый раз.  
Долго топтаться на крыше не пришлось. Железная птица описала круг над домом, со скрежетом опустилась на выщербленные камни и раскинула крылья. Рутаганда поднялся в седло, подождал, пока Вонг устроится впереди. Глубоко вздохнул, прогоняя лишние мысли, опустил ладонь на браслет и послал птицу в полет. Тяжелое железо вздрогнуло и устремилось к небу. Вонг что-то говорил, но ветер унес его слова. Он обернулся через плечо, Рутаганда по губам прочитал: “Защита”, — и дотронулся до камня воздуха еще раз.  
— В остальном все хорошо, — сказал Вонг, когда ветер стих, отрезанный защитной сферой, и Рутаганда ощутил глупое мальчишеское самодовольство.

Железную птицу он попросил, когда Вонг отдавал долги — и платил щедро, раздавая награды даже тем, с кем ни о чем не договаривался.  
Синтия сочла, что к ее трауру превосходно подойдет орденская лента, и стала дамой ордена Ледяной звезды.  
Левен в звании генерал-лейтенанта возглавил королевскую гвардию.  
— Гарнизон Амалы обойдется без тебя, — сказал Вонг, сообщая ему о назначении. — Ты нужен мне здесь.  
Ошарашенный Левен попытался возразить, что ему недостает опыта и возраста.  
— Это так, — бесстрастно согласился Вонг, — но важнее то, что я могу тебе доверять.  
На этом новоиспеченный генерал-лейтенант заткнулся.  
— Что насчет Ската? — спросил потом Рутаганда с глазу на глаз, и Вонг недоуменно взглянул на него:  
— А что Скат?  
— Не собираешься его приблизить? — Рутаганда представил, как смотрелся бы мелкий портовый бандит на какой-нибудь из придворных должностей.  
— Ему это не нужно, — неохотно уронил Вонг. — Свои лодки он уже получил.  
Скат захотел быстрые лодки на двух камнях — воды и воздуха — для всей своей банды и отказался от других предложений.  
— Зачем ему лодки? — полюбопытствовал Рутаганда.  
— Возить краденое, — невозмутимо откликнулся Вонг.  
— А если его возьмет морская охрана?  
— Обычно за это отправляют на каторгу. — Вонг помолчал. — Но я их помилую.  
— И действительно, — согласился Рутаганда. — Не стоит твоим подданным забывать, что их король не только справедлив, но еще и милосерден.  
Вонг бросил на него короткий взгляд, явно подозревая насмешку.  
— Я серьезно, Николас. Не попадутся эти — помилуй кого-нибудь еще.  
Вонг подумал несколько секунд — и кивнул.

Команда тоже не осталась без наград. Бун без затей захотел золота на свой вес — а стальные крылья его вес удваивали.  
— Это несложно, — заметил Вонг. — Получишь в казначействе.  
— Нахера тебе столько? — искренне удивился Вебер.  
— Когда-нибудь свалю домой, — пробурчал Бун. — Пригодится.  
Юлия думала дольше и наконец решила:  
— Оставлю желание про запас.  
— А я думал, ты в придворные дамы захочешь. — Вебер едва увернулся от тычка локтем в бок.  
— На это не стоило бы тратить желание, — серьезно сказал Вонг. — Если ты хочешь бывать при дворе…  
— Чего я там не видела, — отмахнулась Юлия. — Разве что раз-другой, если будет скучно.  
— Моя очередь? — спросил Вебер и широко улыбнулся, глядя Вонгу в лицо. — Я хочу капитана Крона.  
— Майора, — рассеянно поправил Вонг и нахмурился: — Ты имеешь в виду…  
— Ты сказал: если это будет в твоих силах. — Вебер продолжал ухмыляться. — Не говори мне, что не сможешь приплести его к какому-нибудь заговору.  
Рутаганда подумал, не вмешаться ли: пацан с цыплячьей шеей был безоглядно предан новому королю, и такими офицерами разбрасываться не стоило, сколь бы юными и неопытными они ни были, — но Вонг покачал головой:  
— Тебе придется подождать. Сейчас Левен не поверит в его предательство — а потерять двоих сразу я не могу.  
Вебер с насмешливой укоризной погрозил ему пальцем:  
— Смотри не забудь. Ты обещал.  
— Я не забуду. — Вонг перевел взгляд на Рутаганду: — А чего хочешь ты?  
“Прости меня”, — подумал Рутаганда, как думал уже не раз с той ночи, которую мальчик провел в подземельях. Но об этом пока рано было говорить — а кроме того, вряд ли в силах Вонга было исполнить это желание. Поэтому он сказал:  
— Железную птицу.  
Юлия закатила глаза, Бабангида насмешливо присвистнул. Вонг задумчиво сдвинул брови:  
— Как ты будешь ею управлять?  
— Я могу использовать оружие на камнях, — пожал плечами Рутаганда. — И ровер тоже на них ездит. Чем отличается птица кроме того, что глиф у нее военный?  
— Тебе придется ее все время контролировать, — медленно сказал Вонг. — И если что-то пойдет не так… Боевые маги могут избежать смерти, упав с высоты. Ты — нет.  
— Я бы рискнул, — заметил Рутаганда, видя, что Вонг не собирается ему отказывать.  
— Совсем ума лишился, — скорбно вздохнула Юлия, и Рутаганда ей подмигнул:  
— Потом не проси покататься.  
— Я не буду передавать тебе армейскую птицу, — наконец решил Вонг. — Тебе сделают собственную.  
На такую роскошь Рутаганда и не рассчитывал.  
Несколько раз он побывал в кузнях королевского арсенала — наблюдал за работой магов-оружейников. Глядя, как появляются из огня раскаленные, едва обретшие форму куски железа, которым предстояло стать его птицей, он мог ненадолго забыть обо всем остальном. Когда птица была готова, Вонг отправился в арсенал вместе с ним. Железная тварь ждала, раскинув крылья, и от ее вида захватывало дух, как от лучшего оружия — или как от самого Вонга.  
Управлять ею Рутаганда учился над морем. Вонг сидел сзади, откинувшись на изогнутую спинку седла, и порой негромко говорил: “набирай скорость”, “если хочешь развернуться, положи ее на крыло” или “поднимись выше”. Управлять птицей оказалось ненамного сложнее, чем ровером, но она и правда требовала неотрывного внимания. Рутаганда едва замечал живых птиц, шарахающихся от железной, обрывки низких облаков, пенные гребни волн далеко внизу. Даже восторг, охвативший его, когда тварь подчинилась его воле и оторвалась от земли, отступил перед необходимостью сосредоточенно следить за ее движением.  
— Попробуй снять защиту, — сказал Вонг. — Но станет тяжелее.  
Ветер ударил в лицо, птица вздрогнула, Рутаганда вспомнил, как над Девданом сидел позади Вонга и его волосы плотным шелком скользили по лицу, и на мгновение потерял контроль. Груда железа нырнула, в животе стало так пусто, будто все внутренности остались выше, не поспев упасть вовремя. Белые росчерки морской пены рванулись навстречу, и следом за ними поднялась вода — как ладонь, подставленная под осенний лист. До волны, призванной Вонгом, птица не долетела: Рутаганда удержал ее раньше, выровнял, снова направил вверх.  
— Отвлекаться опасно, — заметил Вонг.  
Больше Рутаганда не отвлекался. Птица нарезала круги над беспокойным весенним морем, Рутаганда следил за ней, но кожей чувствовал присутствие Вонга, его внимательный равнодушный взгляд.  
Потом он летал над морем еще несколько раз, и всегда Вонг составлял ему компанию, желая убедиться, что Рутаганда освоил управление в полной мере. Управлять птицей можно было с любого седла, и Вонг вскоре стал садиться вперед, как привык. Порой Рутаганда снимал защиту и смотрел, как ветер треплет неровно обрезанные темные волосы, но птица едва успевала нырнуть, как он подхватывал управление снова. Вонг молчал, и прохладная тоска то и дело сжимала сердце — как будто он был далеко, а не рядом.

Эта тоска была знакома Рутаганде с первого дня весны, который начался в подземельях и завершился в королевском дворце. Глубокой ночью, закончив с делами, Вонг отослал всю прислугу, но Рутаганда остался в его покоях, справедливо решив, что к нему королевское "все вон" не относится. Едва взявшись за воротник кителя — после коронации он избавился от парадного платья и потребовал себе мундир, — Вонг замер и прикрыл глаза. Через мгновение вскинул голову, посмотрел Рутаганде в глаза:  
— Если ты хочешь…  
Его голос дрогнул и стих; эта неуверенность, так ему несвойственная, одновременно злила и ранила. Рутаганда вспомнил, как говорил когда-то в Девдане: "Я хочу, чтобы ты сам хотел". Они как будто сделали круг и вернулись туда, откуда начинали. Повторять все заново было бы глупо.  
— Обойдусь. — Рутаганда сделал шаг к нему, протянул руку, показывая, что собирается дотронуться, но оставляя возможность избежать прикосновения. Вонг стоял неподвижно, так что Рутаганда провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке, убрал за ухо прядь волос. — Ложись спать, Николас. День был длинный.  
По лицу Вонга пробежала тень — или это начали гаснуть неяркие лампы.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Твои комнаты рядом с моими. Здесь есть прямой проход. — Он качнул головой, указывая на неприметную дверь в глубине спальни, и стальная ладонь соскользнула с его щеки. Рутаганда предпочел бы остаться рядом с ним, как утром, но говорить об этом не было смысла. Пожалуй, Вонг всерьез оскорбился бы от предположения, что ему нужна нянька, — или, что еще хуже, решил бы, что Рутаганда все же намерен получить от него то, о чем он вряд ли мог думать без отвращения.  
Проворочавшись в широкой пустой постели всю ночь, Рутаганда заснул только перед рассветом и проснулся, когда в дворцовом саду запели птицы. Он бесшумно поднялся, заглянул в королевскую спальню и обнаружил, что Вонг спит, свернувшись в клубок и обняв смятое одеяло.  
Рутаганда прикрыл дверь и не тревожил короля до тех пор, пока не явилась нарядная служанка с сообщением о том, что его величество приказал подавать завтрак на двоих.  
Больше Вонг не предлагал одолжений, а Рутаганда не пытался торопить события. Неутоленная жажда, перекипев, закисала вязкой мутью, но он не подавал вида: пока что мальчику явно было не до того.

В глубине души он надеялся, что Вонг сможет окончательно прийти в себя, когда удастся поймать Ройнара и медленно, обстоятельно превратить его в воющий от боли и ужаса кусок мяса. Однако разыскать уебка оказалось непросто. Перед тем как бежать из столицы, он — не самый слабый маг земли — превратил в пыль и мелкое каменное крошево собственный дом, уничтожив все, что могло бы позволить его выследить. В его кабинете в управлении истины тоже не осталось ни одной вещи, которая хранила бы достаточно памяти о нем. Синтия разослала приказы всем своим соглядатаям, доверенным и купленным, но до сих пор никто не узнал ничего полезного. Она составила для Рутаганды список приятелей Ройнара, ближних и дальних, и тот отправлял стальных шмелей в пустой надежде поймать хоть какую-то наводку. Чужие разговоры гудели в голове, живая сталь беспокоилась, дергала болью, ощущая недостачу, но Рутаганде было наплевать: он хотел найти Ройнара и отдать его Вонгу живым. Однажды Синтия сказала:  
— Ройнар не может не понимать, что король Шангри хочет для него страшной смерти. На его месте я бы просила укрытия на островах Сивиллы. Они могут надежно спрятать его и от короля, и от тебя — если пожелают.  
— Значит, придется искать его там, — хмуро ответил Рутаганда. Синтия покачала головой, но не возразила.

Вонг тем временем как будто забыл о Ройнаре, с головой погрузившись в дела — а дел у него оказалось немало, хотя ни остановить, ни развернуть государственную машину на полном ходу он не пытался. Он не стал вмешиваться в работу торговой управы и казначейства — ему даже требовать отчетов о положении дел не пришлось, их и так подавали ежегодно к весеннему равноденствию. Рутаганда видел эти отчеты на столе в королевских покоях, но не был уверен, что Вонг в них хотя бы заглянул. Он мог себе это позволить: торговые дела в Шангри шли благополучно, стране не грозили ни голод, ни нехватка золота в казне.  
В первые же дни после коронации Рутаганда передал ему слова Инугами — опустив предсказание про то, что король из бывшего полковника выйдет хреновый, и оставив только предупреждение: Вонга предадут свои, если он продолжит в том же духе. Рутаганда не удивился бы, если бы мальчик пропустил эти слова мимо ушей или разозлился — вряд ли что-то могло смягчить его сердце. Но Вонг помолчал, глядя в пустоту, а затем перевел взгляд на Рутаганду:  
— А ты что думаешь?  
Раньше он не был склонен просить совета.  
— Вот что нужно принять в расчет, — начал Рутаганда, неторопливо подбирая слова. — Люди в Шангри не знают, что такое орден святой Сивиллы. Если они будут тебя бояться, страх подтолкнет их искать защиты в другом месте. Того, кто боится, несложно обмануть, если пообещать спасение. И твоих офицеров, Николас, это тоже касается.  
— Ты с ним согласен, — подытожил Вонг. Сжал губы, помолчал опять. — Ты прав. Я это учту.

Он и учел — ограничив беззаконие, но ужесточив законы. За измену теперь отвечал не только виновный, но и всю его родня, кровная и некровная, до малолетних детей. Рутаганда спросил:  
— Не слишком ли ты круто берешь? — и Вонг долго смотрел на неподписанный указ, прежде чем ответить:  
— Решаясь на измену, они ставят под удар всю страну — и свою семью тоже. Если им это непонятно, я объясню на деле.  
Отдельным параграфом новый закон предписывал казнить уличенных в предательстве магов без упокоения и хоронить в общих могилах.  
— Это так важно? — полюбопытствовал Рутаганда.  
— Если сила не вернется в Поток, ее выпьет бездна, — размеренно проговорил Вонг. — Считается, что это плохое посмертие.  
И все же, пообещав своим подданным суровое возмездие за предательство, он разослал приказы в управление истины, во внешнюю разведку и в управление наказаний: эти приказы требовали не применять крайних мер допроса, не удостоверившись в причастности подозреваемого к преступлению, и не удерживать невиновных в заключении без веских на то причин. Снимая с высоких постов доверенных людей короля Хана, он с почетом отправлял их в дальние имения, а не прятал в подземелья. Он даже не убил Ранию — хотя позволил Синтии ее допросить и сам при этом присутствовал. Рутаганда видел их встречу после допроса: новый король Шангри и бывшая любовница прежнего короля разговаривали безупречно вежливо, но в глазах Вонга стыла пустота, а Ранию сковывал страх, ни в какое сравнение не идущий с ее прежними опасливыми взглядами. Когда Вонг назначил ей содержание и предложил отправляться в пожалованное ей имение, гладкое лицо Рании как будто потекло, обмякло и расплылось. Похоже, она не ждала, что Вонг отпустит ее живой.

Ему нужно было выбрать нового начальника военной полиции — и управление возглавил тот сухопарый, похожий на кузнечика капитан, теперь уже полковник, который допрашивал Рутаганду в Амале. Его звали Винай, и он оказался одним из немногих, кто не выказал неудовольствия, когда ему пришлось работать под началом полковника Вонга. Рутаганда не стал спрашивать, не это ли стало главной причиной назначения, но Вонг объяснил сам, заметив, наверное, что-то в его взгляде.  
— Мне неважно, как они ко мне относились, — равнодушно сказал он. — Ни Винай, ни остальные. Но если из-за неприязни они хуже делали свою работу, теперь у меня нет причин их повышать.  
Поспорить с этим было сложно.

Синтия осталась начальницей внешней разведки. Она помогла наладить дела в королевской канцелярии, но отказалась и от поста канцлера, и от звания советницы.  
— Позвольте мне делать то, что я умею лучше всего, — сказала она, отказываясь. — К тому же передать разведку мне некому, а канцлера я вам найду.  
Вонг согласился, и канцлером стал тихий дружелюбный толстяк средних лет по имени Бадру, при Хане занимавший не слишком высокий пост в торговой управе.  
— Он будет воровать по мелочи, — сказала Синтия, подавая готовый указ о назначении Вонгу на подпись, — и брать взятки от тех, чьи дела не имеют государственной важности. Но он справится с королевской канцелярией лучше многих и никогда вас не предаст.  
Рука Вонга с железным пером замерла над чернильницей.  
— Почему? — спросил он, не торопясь подписывать указ.  
— Потому что он в сущности неплохой человек и любит своих троих детей, — откликнулась Синтия. — И хорошо представляет, что я могу с ними сделать.  
Вонг несколько секунд смотрел на нее, но вопроса, которого ожидал Рутаганда — “А почему меня не предадите вы?” — так и не задал. Подписал бумагу и отдал Синтии. Та убрала свиток в незаметный карман на платье, но откланяться не торопилась.  
— Пока у вас нет ни королевы, ни официальной фаворитки... — начала она. Вонг приподнял бровь, но молча ждал продолжения.  
— Кто-то должен сыграть эту роль. Не стоит пренебрегать возможностями Малого двора. Там плетут интриги и обмениваются новостями. Если во дворце не будет такого места…  
— Оно появится где-то еще, — продолжил вместо нее Вонг. — Но мы не будем знать, о чем там говорят и какие союзы заключают.  
Синтия кивнула.  
— Кого вы хотите предложить? — спросил Вонг.  
— Вариантов несколько, — деловито откликнулась Синтия. Похоже, ответ на этот вопрос она обдумала заранее. Пока она перечисляла имена — в ответ на некоторые Вонг качал головой, на иные задумчиво прикрывал глаза, словно пытался вспомнить упомянутую девушку, — Рутаганда разглядывал его и размышлял, должен ли сейчас испытывать ревность или хотя бы тревогу. Не получалось: равнодушие Вонга было настолько безграничным, что Рутаганда даже слегка сочувствовал той девице, которой предстояло изобразить некоронованную королеву Малого двора. Неожиданно взгляд Вонга остановился на нем, в прозрачных глазах мелькнуло сомнение. Рутаганда усмехнулся и пожал плечами, показывая, что это обсуждение его не беспокоит. Вонг еле заметно кивнул и посмотрел на Синтию:  
— Я сообщу о своем решении.

Три дня спустя он пригласил к себе Левена с Кири. Они стали единственными гостями на ужине в королевских покоях, и генерал-лейтенанту Левену было заметно не по себе. То ли его непрошибаемое простодушие наконец пошло трещинами, то ли он просто не понимал, как себя держать с бывшим однокашником и сослуживцем, а теперь королем Шангри, милосердным и справедливым. Зато Кири Левен такие вопросы не тревожили: она едва дождалась, пока Вонг отошлет слуг, подававших на стол, и обрушила на сотрапезников водопад новостей о том, кто и что в последние недели говорит в столичных гостиных. Имена и звания придворных сплетников мелькали и путались, две трети их Рутаганда и вовсе раньше не слыхал. Вонг слушал болтовню Кири внимательно и сосредоточенно.  
— А еще говорят, что близится весенний шторм, — сказала Кири, и на ее мордашке появилось такое заговорщическое выражение, будто она задумала какую-то хитрость и совершенно не стремилась это скрывать. — Но никто не знает, шить ли новые платья. Будет ли праздник в Штормовом дворце, ваше величество?  
Левен коснулся ее руки, словно собирался удержать жену от прямых расспросов, да не успел.  
— Будет. — Вонг взялся за свой бокал с вином, помедлил. Видно было, что он собирается говорить, и Кири уставилась на него с любопытством. Ее бестолковая живость в этих роскошных тихих комнатах казалась очаровательно неуместной, как будто детской, а светлое, отделанное легкой кружевной пеной платье среди темных стен напоминало призрачный обрывок тумана на фоне тяжелой грозовой тучи.  
— Я не собираюсь заводить любовницу, — вдруг сообщил Вонг. Кири моргнула, у Левена сам собой приоткрылся рот. Его величество не изменял своей манере выбивать собеседников из колеи для начала разговора.  
— Значит, вы уже выбрали будущую супругу?.. — осторожно спросил Левен. Он наверняка сейчас гадал, зачем королю понадобилось сообщать им о своих постельных делах. Вонг посмотрел на него так, будто обстоятельно размышлял, не издевается ли командир его гвардии, задавая подобные вопросы. Рутаганда прикусил изнутри щеку, чтобы не засмеяться. Кири опустила взгляд в тарелку, ее ресницы дрожали — похоже, она тоже прятала смешок.  
— Нет, — наконец уронил Вонг.  
— Но... — начал Левен, и теперь Кири опустила ладонь на его руку:  
— Его величество хочет нам что-то сказать.  
— Да, — кивнул ей Вонг. — Мне нужен Малый двор, а значит, и та, вокруг которой он соберется. Я хочу, чтобы это были вы.  
Под его взглядом Кири расцвела и засияла. В этом ее сиянии, тоже почти детском, не было и малой доли кокетства: она, в отличие от своего “бревна в эполетах”, мгновенно поняла, чего хочет его величество. Брови Левена сошлись к переносице, отражая напряженную работу мысли.  
— Но обычно… — начал он.  
— Да, — ровно сказал Вонг. — Обычно двор собирается вокруг королевы — или любовницы короля. Так что будут сплетни. Правды в них не будет. — Он помедлил и добавил, как будто сообразив, что стоит дать самозваному другу возможность отказаться: — Но если тебя это задевает…  
Неожиданно на лице Левена проступило облегчение: похоже, он наконец понял, что Вонг имеет в виду.  
— Я тебе доверяю. — От волнения он даже забыл о положенном обращении. Вонг на мгновение прикрыл глаза, но одергивать его не стал. — Твоего слова мне достаточно. Если Кири не против…  
— Я не против, — быстро перебила Кири. — Я все устрою, ваше величество, и если у вас будут какие-то пожелания…  
— Только одно. — Вонг улыбнулся, явно довольный исходом разговора. — Я хочу знать все, что там будут говорить. И знать своевременно.  
Кири ответила ему такой же улыбкой, беглой и понимающей — и куда только подевалась ее обычная милая бестолковость, с отстраненным весельем удивился Рутаганда.  
— Даже если вам это не понравится?  
— Особенно если не понравится, — согласился Вонг.

Не так уж много у него было своих людей — но теми, что были, он распорядился разумно. Синтия, узнав о том, что Малый двор соберется вокруг госпожи Левен, подняла брови и изобразила молчаливое сомнение, которого Вонг как будто не заметил. Через несколько дней Левены переселились во дворец. Само по себе это не вызвало особых сплетен: как командир королевской гвардии Левен и должен был жить во дворце, — а проявлять особое внимание к Кири Вонг не торопился.  
Все это время Рутаганда с легкой опаской ждал, что придумает мальчик для него самого, но тому хватило ума спросить.  
— Я бы мог объявить отряд своей личной охраной, а тебя назначить капитаном, — рассеянно сказал Вонг в один из тихих вечеров, когда он становился похож на прежнего себя; правда, теперь в его спокойствии не ощущалось ни собственного до времени скрытого желания, ни готовности ответить на чужое. — Но в этом нет смысла. Парадная должность и пустая трата времени.  
— Верно. Парадная должность мне не нужна.  
Рутаганда, как и прежде, перебирал его волосы, наматывая на пальцы самые длинные пряди. Этого удовольствия Вонг его не лишал, даже напротив — во время вечерних разговоров о делах он вытягивался на диване, закинув ноги на подлокотник, устраивал голову на коленях у Рутаганды и позволял гладить и тормошить себя, как безответного ручного зверя. Когда он расположился так в первый раз — так же бесцеремонно, как раньше, — в его взгляде пряталась тревога, а в позе проступало напряжение: он наверняка опасался, что Рутаганда может счесть его вольность откровенным приглашением. Рутаганда тогда погладил его по волосам и заговорил о чем попало: мальчик со всей очевидностью искал отдыха и безопасности, а не попыток склонить его к ебле. В конце концов он расслабился и перестал ждать подвоха. Это было лучше, чем ничего.  
— И вряд ли тебе понравится тратить время впустую, — согласился Вонг. — Чего ты хочешь?  
— Особых поручений, — усмехнулся Рутаганда. — Того, что не сделает для тебя никто другой. Найдутся у тебя такие дела, твое величество?  
Случись этот разговор раньше, Вонг бы наверняка ответил непристойностью. Рутаганда успел представить, как он улыбается, трогает языком губы и говорит: “Найдутся. Пойдем в спальню”. Может быть, Рутаганда в ответ на это притворился бы, будто оскорблен намеком на то, что нужен королю Шангри только в постели, и заставил бы Вонга потрудиться, чтобы получить прощение. Может быть, наоборот, в лучшем виде исполнил бы все пожелания его величества...  
Вонг опустил ресницы, двинул головой, позволяя Рутаганде высвободить смявшиеся под затылком пряди.  
— Найдутся. Мне не нравится положение дел в Мерваре.

Торговое княжество Мервар граничило с Шангри на западе. Через все его земли текла река Жемчужная — она выходила из пещер северного Острогорья, петляла по равнине и впадала в море. Полгода на реке стояла высокая вода: в середине лета с горных вершин сходили снега, потом в реку вливались подземные потоки из Двудонного озера, больше похожего на внутреннее море, осенью притоки Жемчужной вспухали от девданских дождей.  
Время высокой воды считалось в Мерваре спокойным и сытым, жители княжества растили и собирали урожай и по реке отправляли его в столицу. Тяжелые северные корабли в этот сезон могли дойти от верховьев реки до Южного моря и привезти свой товар. Но в прошлом году на противоположном берегу Жемчужной, низком и болотистом, Мервару уже не принадлежащем, появились скверные соседи. С середины зимы по середину лета широкая полоса болот на низком берегу была непроходима, но летом высокая вода вставала над болотами, расширяя реку едва ли не вдвое, и топи прятались в глубине, а над ними могли свободно ходить легкие лодки. На этих лодках соседи налетали на тяжелые суда, резали или топили команду и вновь исчезали в болотах, забрав груз.  
— Речные пираты? — удивился Рутаганда, слушая Вонга. — И что, Мервар с ними не справляется?  
— Они торгуют, а не воюют, — шевельнул плечом Вонг. — Их гвардия хороша на парадах, боевых магов у них нет, а от простых солдат толку будет немного. Что они смогут в тех болотах?.. Это еще хуже, чем лес.  
— Пусть наймут кого-нибудь, денег у них полно, — заметил Рутаганда, и Вонг улыбнулся:  
— Они и наймут. Вас.  
Отправлять в Мервар офицеров Шангри он не хотел, но счел нужным оказать услугу — и послать туда доверенных людей, которые смогут не только зачистить болота, но и оглядеться в княжестве.  
— Может, это и неплохо, — вслух подумал Рутаганда. — Давненько не доводилось так поработать.  
Вонг кивнул:  
— Там на столе донесения разведчиков по Мервару и письма. Посмотри при случае. Спешить некуда, до высокой воды еще есть время.  
Он явно обдумал эту идею заранее. Сама собой мелькнула мысль: хочешь отослать меня подальше? — но Рутаганда тут же поймал ее, придушил и отбросил прочь.  
— У князя трое детей, — вдруг сказал Вонг. — Наследник и две дочери.  
— Что, — вскинул брови Рутаганда, — на них тоже… посмотреть?  
— На столе перламутровая шкатулка. — Вонг приподнялся на локтях, позволяя Рутаганде встать. — Принеси сюда.  
В небольшой, сверкающей жемчужным блеском шкатулке обнаружились две миниатюры. У одной из девиц, если верить портрету, были роскошные пшеничные волосы и золотистая кожа, вторая напоминала блеклый зимний цветок. Художник так тщательно выписал драгоценные уборы обеих дочерей князя Мервара, будто намекал, что их богатство куда важнее красоты. Среди бумаг, связанных с княжеством, эти портреты говорили сами за себя: князь не отказался бы породниться с королем Шангри. Интересно, сватали ли девиц и Хану тоже, подумал Рутаганда. Впрочем, Хану жениться было незачем, наследник у него уже был — а вот Вонгу рано или поздно предстояло им обзавестись.  
— Старшая Магда, — сказал Вонг. — Младшая Мелия. Это бледная.  
— А княжич? — рассеянно спросил Рутаганда, разглядывая то один портрет, то другой, и Вонг неожиданно улыбнулся, запрокинул голову, чтобы взглянуть снизу вверх:  
— А его мне не предлагали.  
Рутаганда засмотрелся на эту улыбку, на почти позабытое выражение легкого притворного недоумения на красивом лице. Сейчас Вонг казался совсем прежним, его губы приоткрылись, ресницы дрогнули. Остро захотелось погладить его по лицу, подхватить на ладонь затылок и потянуть вверх, чтобы прижаться к приоткрытому рту, ощутить, как губы раздвинутся и ответно шевельнутся, принимая поцелуй и требуя продолжения… Вонг закрыл глаза, а когда открыл вновь, от улыбки уже не осталось и следа.  
— Я еще не решил, нужен ли мне такой союз с Мерваром, — равнодушно сказал он. — Князь попытается на этом выторговать сколько сможет. И я слышал, старшая княжна слишком своенравна. Это может быть неудобно. — Он на мгновение скривился. — Но младшая, говорят, слаба здоровьем.

Его безразличие успокаивало: никаких девиц и никаких свадеб он на самом деле не хотел. Плохо было то, что и Рутаганду он не хотел тоже.

Штормовой дворец стоял на Восточном мысу и был не дворцом, а маяком: на вершине белой колонны мерцал алый свет, порожденный камнем огня и усиленный окружавшими его хрустальными линзами. По краю нависавшей над морем скалы тянулась широкая мраморная терраса, а вокруг маяка клубились ажурной пеной легкие светлые беседки. Казалось, их может разметать первый же порыв ветра — но придворных, собравшихся взглянуть на весенний шторм, это как будто не смущало. Дамы этой весной отказались от розового с зеленым в пользу голубого и палевого, и их наряды тоже выглядели слишком легкими для дурной погоды: шторм и впрямь собирался нешуточный. Если бы дворец не укрывал от ветра воздушный купол, кружевные шарфы самых невнимательных красоток наверняка уже летали бы над мысом, как стая диковинных змееподобных птиц.  
— Это традиция, — пояснила Кири Левен, когда Рутаганда спросил, не боятся ли дамы ненастья. — Его величество защищает нас, а мы ему доверяем.  
Она бросилась навстречу, едва Рутаганда со своими появился на мысу: расцеловалась с Юлией как с сердечной подружкой, Веберу и Буну позволила изобразить поцелуй над ее перчаткой, Ханне с Бабангидой приятельски кивнула, а Рутаганду подхватила под руку. Похоже, она уже чувствовала себя хозяйкой праздника — хотя до сих пор Вонг не выказывал ей предпочтения перед другими дамами. Юлия поинтересовалась, специально ли придворные собираются в Штормовом дворце, чтобы его величеству пришлось их защищать, и Кири принялась объяснять.  
Шторма приходили с моря весной и осенью, но столице по большей части не угрожали: бухта, на берегу которой она стояла, глубоко врезалась в сушу, огражденная двумя кривыми мысами. Только одна или две больших волны за сезон набирали достаточно силы, чтобы ударить по порту всерьез. Морская охрана предупреждала о таких штормах — и король защищал от них столицу, обращаясь к силе короны. Посмотреть на это придворные и приглашенные гости собирались в Штормовом дворце, состоятельные горожане — на противоположном Западном мысу, где устраивали ярмарочные гуляния, а все остальные зеваки, жаждавшие взглянуть на подлинную мощь короны Шангри, — в порту.  
— А если король — маг огня или земли? — полюбопытствовал Рутаганда. — Что он сможет сделать?  
Кири растерялась, но вместо нее ответила незаметно подошедшая Синтия:  
— До сих пор такого не случалось. Корона предпочитает воздух и воду. Но у нее достаточно силы, чтобы остановить шторм любым из аспектов, просто королю пришлось бы над этим подумать.  
После поимки Лауры Рутаганда еще не успел повидаться с Синтией и теперь вспомнил, что хотел поговорить насчет Ханны. Впрочем, у нее и у самой, похоже, был какой-то разговор — потому что, едва поздоровавшись с остальными, она небрежно извинилась перед Кири, что похищает ее собеседника, и увлекла Рутаганду на мраморную террасу, к самому краю воздушного купола. Туда, несмотря на все доверие и защиту, никто из придворных особенно не стремился.  
— Кто первый? — спросил Рутаганда, как только Синтия оперлась локтем на высокую балюстраду и испытующе посмотрела на него.  
— Начинай, — кивнула она.  
— Ханна. — Рутаганда заметил, как взгляд Синтии тут же метнулся к компании, оставшейся в одной из беседок. — Она тебе не по душе.  
Синтия поджала губы.  
— Есть причины? — спросил Рутаганда, не дождавшись, когда она заговорит сама.  
— Дурное предчувствие, — поморщилась Синтия. — Не знаю, Дес. Ничего определенного. Но помяни мое слово, Бебе с ней счастлив не будет. — То ли намеренно, то ли случайно она назвала Бабангиду глупым юношеским прозвищем, которым и сам Рутаганда его уже много лет не называл. — Ты вроде и сильнее влип в своего мальчика, а все же тебе больше повезло.  
Рутаганда отвел взгляд на мгновение и заставил себя думать о Ханне. Медленно сказал:  
— Когда она к нам прибилась, Николас был против. Говорил, он бы ей даже протоколы допросов переписывать не доверил.  
— Его величество, — с неожиданно мягкой усмешкой откликнулась Синтия, — на удивление неплохо разбирается в людях. Хотя по нему этого не скажешь.  
Рутаганда невольно улыбнулся, но тут же нахмурился:  
— Но теперь он ей, похоже, доверяет.  
— Или у него нет других надежных оружейников. А она хотя бы у вас под присмотром.  
— Ладно, — махнул рукой Рутаганда. — Я тебя понял. А ты чего хотела?  
— Спросить, что он думает про Мервар. Мне он ничего толкового не сказал.  
— Пока ничего и не думает. Ты знаешь про речных пиратов?  
— Про то, что вы поедете развлекаться? Знаю.  
— Он сказал на них взглянуть. На девиц.  
— Дес. — Синтия легко прикоснулась к его руке. — Не делай такое лицо. Ему все равно нужен наследник, иначе корона возьмет кого попало. И кстати... — Она подмигнула. — Скажи ему, пусть соглашается на младшую. Выносить дитя она сможет, но вряд ли протянет дольше.  
— Учту. — Рутаганда поймал ее руку, коротко сжал и отпустил. Синтия наверняка знала про Мервар больше, чем говорила, и возможно, даже больше, чем знал о нем Вонг, но сейчас для долгих расспросов времени не было.  
— А вот и король, — сказала Синтия, глядя в небо поверх его плеча. Рутаганда обернулся: над маяком снижалась, плавно заходя на террасу со стороны моря, железная птица Вонга, и даже отсюда было видно, как сияет на его голове корона. Придворные потянулись из-под ненадежной защиты ажурных беседок к террасе. Сырой тяжелый ветер ударил в лицо — и стих: воздушный купол на мгновение пропал, но тут же накрыл мыс снова. Птица опустилась на мраморные плиты, Вонг сошел по крылу и небрежно махнул первым подошедшим дамам и офицерам, показывая, что положенные приветствия можно пропустить. Левен выступил вперед, склонил голову:  
— Ваше величество, надвигается шторм.  
Фраза, надо полагать, была ритуальная, но генерал-лейтенанту Левену подходила как никому другому: только он мог бы с таким серьезным видом сообщать о том, что все видели и без него. С моря наползала тяжелая черная туча, пронизанная молниями. Казалось, она тащит свое брюхо прямо по волнам, а те растут на глазах и тянутся ей навстречу. На горизонте тьма была совсем непроглядной, хотя солнце еще не село.  
— Он вам не угрожает, — бесстрастно откликнулся Вонг.  
— Ваше величество, идет большая волна, — продолжал настаивать Левен. Рутаганда снова бросил взгляд на море: плотная тьма на самом деле была стеной воды, неотвратимо приближавшейся к бухте.  
— Я остановлю ее, — так же равнодушно сказал Вонг. Левен открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще — может быть, третью ритуальную фразу — но Вонг отмахнулся от него, обвел глазами собравшихся и задержал взгляд на Кири. Сделал шаг в ее сторону и приглашающе протянул руку:  
— Окажите мне честь, госпожа Левен.  
Рутаганда, с трудом удерживая смех, смотрел, как меняются лица придворных, как поднимают брови одни и перешептываются другие.  
— Это честь для меня, ваше величество, — с безмятежной улыбкой откликнулась Кири и вложила свою кружевную лапку в его ладонь.  
— На этот раз обойдется без происшествий, — сказал Вонг вполголоса, но те, кто стоял ближе всего, наверняка его услышали.  
— Как я могу вам не поверить, — кокетливо наклонила голову Кири и стрельнула глазами так естественно, будто принимала его внимание за чистую монету. Теперь сплетники и сплетницы с жадным любопытством косились на Левена. Лицо командира королевской гвардии не выражало ничего, кроме предписанной уставом преданности королю, хотя даже майор Крон, отиравшийся поблизости, таращился то на него, то на Вонга с растерянным недоверием. Синтия рядом тихонько вздохнула, и Рутаганда понял, что она тоже сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться. Вонг помог Кири подняться по крылу и сесть в переднее седло, сам сел позади нее и придержал ее вежливо, но достаточно крепко, чтобы зевакам было о чем посудачить. Птица устремилась в небо, ветер снова хлестнул по лицу, рванул платья и локоны дам и притих. Прежде чем отправиться навстречу шторму, Вонг описал широкий круг над бухтой. На далеком Западном мысу, плотно покрытом людьми, замелькали яркие тряпки, что-то взлетало в воздух — горожане приветствовали короля, обещавшего им защиту. Железная птица взяла курс на большую волну. Отсюда до сих пор видно было светлое облачко платья Кири — черный мундир Вонга сливался с надвигающейся тучей, но мерцало, набирая силу, сияние короны. Неужели Хан таскал с собой Ранию, вдруг подумал Рутаганда; вот она, наверное, умирала со страху. Придворные передавали друг другу позолоченные подзорные трубки, кто-то шептался, слишком резкий женский голос проговорил: но кто она такая?.. Левена окликнул незнакомый офицер, сказал пару слов на ухо — и Левен отчетливо произнес:  
— Его величество давно задолжал госпоже Левен воздушную прогулку.  
Рутаганда даже восхитился этим ответом, но тут же подумал, что его наверняка подсказала супругу сама Кири.  
К Рутаганде с Синтией подошли Юлия и Вебер — она с трудом сохраняла невозмутимый вид, он ухмылялся. Команда, разумеется, знала о планах его величества и теперь развлекалась как могла. Юлия собралась что-то сказать, когда воздух наполнился силой Потока. Вебер поморщился, Юлия нахмурилась — их живая сталь тоже чувствовала эту чудовищную, пронизывающую все вокруг силу. Синтия удержалась от гримас. Рутаганда сжал левую ладонь в кулак и разжал снова, ощущая, как натягивается кожа на оставленном короной шраме. Это немного отвлекало от тонкого раздражающего звона в живой стали. Вонг позволил большой волне подойти совсем близко к бухте — но теперь корона подчиняла себе всю воду, бушующую в море, собравшуюся в штормовую тучу в небе, и приказывала ей успокоиться. На мгновение вздыбленная вода замерла. Показалось, что море не покорится королю. Над террасой повисла мертвая тишина, кто-то позади шумно вздохнул, почти всхлипнул, но Рутаганда не обернулся, глядя на выросшую перед Штормовым дворцом гигантскую неподвижную волну. Мгновение спустя вода осела, словно море выдохнуло и склонило голову. Из клубящейся тучи сплошной стеной хлынул ливень, ничем не угрожавший наблюдателям, тьма, нависшая над бухтой, светлела, расползалась, и в прорехи лился солнечный свет. “Восхитительно” — сказал кто-то в толпе придворных. “Незабываемое зрелище”, — откликнулся кто-то еще. На другой стороне бухты опять полетело в воздух яркое барахло — там деяниям короля радовались куда более бесхитростно.

К тому моменту, как в ажурных беседках подали угощение, уже стих и ветер, так что нужда в воздушном куполе пропала. Теперь шарфами и локонами играл едва заметный легкий бриз, солнце опускалось в море за мысом, обливая все вокруг розовым закатным светом. Вонг бесстрастно принял восторги и благодарности, не отпуская от себя сияющую Кири: так или иначе, а эта воздушная прогулка принесла ей куда больше удовольствия, чем предыдущая. Потом он куда-то пропал. Оглядевшись, Рутаганда заметил слабое, тоже как будто притихшее мерцание короны на том краю мыса, с которого виден был раскинувшийся в бухте город. В порту горели огни, едва ощутимо слышался запах жареной рыбы, и Вонг смотрел вниз, опустив голову.  
— Еще будет фейерверк, — не оборачиваясь, сказал он, когда Рутаганда подошел. — По крайней мере, его я не должен устраивать лично.  
Рутаганда едва не обнял его, плюнув на то, что кто-нибудь может их увидеть, но Вонг как будто почувствовал его желание и отступил на шаг.  
— Вернемся. Без меня они не начнут.

Когда темнеющее небо разорвали цветные всполохи, промелькнувшую между ними тень железной птицы заметить было сложно. Кири улетела вместе с Вонгом; Рутаганду это не тревожило, но пару раз он покосился на Левена, пытаясь понять, насколько тот на самом деле обеспокоен. Генерал-лейтенант сохранял полную невозмутимость: возможно, он и правда безоговорочно верил королевскому слову.

Больше Вонг не устраивал таких спектаклей, но несколько раз приглашал госпожу Левен на ужин в свои покои, наверняка добавляя пищи слухам. Сплетники были бы крайне разочарованы, узнав, что после ужина Вонг с Кири пьют вино и обсуждают Малый двор, Рутаганда пьет что-нибудь покрепче и вполуха слушает их разговоры, а поздним вечером за Кири заходит Левен и иногда тоже остается выпить, если беседа еще не закончена.

Ночами Рутаганда ворочался в постели в своей роскошной спальне по соседству с королевской и прислушивался, пытаясь понять, не снятся ли Вонгу кошмары. Но из-за толстой двери не доносилось ни звука, а подслушивать по-настоящему Рутаганда не хотел: в конце концов, если Вонг предпочитал обходиться без его общества, стоило оставить ему такое право. Порой он в полудреме вспоминал совсем другие ночи, полные тяжелого рваного дыхания и обжигающих прикосновений, стонов сквозь сжатые зубы и нежных беспомощных всхлипов — и почти с отвращением касался себя так, как не приходилось уже давно: чтобы испытать короткое безнадежное облегчение и уснуть.  
Вонг не следил за ним безотрывно, и он мог бы, наверное, найти себе нехитрых и недолгих развлечений по вкусу, но одна мысль об этом приносила отвращение еще большее, чем пустая дрочка.

Однажды они всем отрядом прогулялись в розарий: Вебер предложил развлечься “как раньше”, и Рутаганда не стал возражать. Хозяйка узнала их, рассыпалась в приветствиях и собралась было отказаться от платы — но Юлия настояла на том, чтобы она взяла деньги: вешать долги такого свойства на счет его величества не пришло бы в голову никому из них. В той же гостиной, что в прошлый раз, в окружении блядей — как будто тех же, по крайней мере, к Бабангиде снова подсела фигуристая блондинка, — Рутаганда напился, как не напивался давно. Сквозь теплую муть опьянения он не сразу заметил, что вокруг него отирается давешний мальчик с шелковыми розами в темных волосах. Сейчас он был наряжен девицей, но как-то небрежно, словно бы не до конца: затянутый в старомодное узкое платье с косой застежкой на плече, он не потрудился ни изобразить под платьем женскую грудь, ни накрасить лицо. Его волосы, густые и блестящие, были заплетены в косу и перевиты цветами, в точности как в прошлый раз. Едва бросив взгляд на эту косу, Рутаганда стиснул зубы: на память неизбежно пришли криво обрезанные волосы Вонга, которые тот по-прежнему не считал нужным ни подравнивать, ни собирать на затылке. Поймав мимолетный взгляд, мальчик улыбнулся — и в его улыбке померещилось такое гадкое, недвусмысленное понимание, что Рутаганда с трудом подавил желание сию же минуту свернуть ему шею.  
— А если мы хотим вот этого? — тихо сказала рядом Юлия. — Туда вниз.  
— Пойду договорюсь, — так же тихо согласился Вебер.  
Рутаганда качнул головой, и Вебер удивленно уставился на него:  
— Что, думаешь, хозяйка нам откажет?  
— Думаю, не откажет, — поморщился Рутаганда. — Но зло затаит. Обученные бляди стоят дорого. Кому она пишет отчеты о своих гостях, военной полиции или разведке?.. Пусть трудится и дальше, нахера с ней ссориться-то.  
Юлия закатила глаза:  
— А нас так тревожит государственная необходимость?  
— Там что, другого мяса мало? — вместо ответа спросил Рутаганда, двинув подбородком в сторону потайной двери. Юлия поджала губы, но кивнула Веберу, чтобы тот сел на место и налил ей вина.  
Рутаганда и сам не знал, чего ради защищает пацана с розами в волосах: тащить его в койку он не собирался. Просто мелькнула некстати перед глазами картинка: скованные руки, рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы, клочья разорванной одежды не скрывают светлой кожи, по узким бедрам стекают кровь и нечистоты. Смотреть на это снова Рутаганду не тянуло, вспоминать — тоже не особо. Если бы парень не был малость похож на Вонга — волосами, ростом, гибким телом — скорее всего, его судьба Рутаганду ничуть не обеспокоила бы. Но теперь уж как вышло, так и вышло. Он откинулся на спинку дивана и поймал испуганный взгляд: похоже, переговоры наемников не укрылись от глаз пацана и их содержание он понял или домыслил верно. Побледневшие губы шевельнулись, беззвучно изобразили слова благодарности. Рутаганда отвел глаза: меньше всего он хотел, чтобы мальчишка решил теперь предложить свои услуги.  
Когда Бабангида ушел со своей девкой в отдельную спальню, а остальные спустились в подвалы, Рутаганда отправился во дворец. Там он пошел в королевские покои — почти уже протрезвевший и все же питавший глупую надежду хотя бы на сцену ревности. Вонг писал какое-то письмо, и, когда Рутаганда вошел и прислонился плечом к косяку, не сразу поднял глаза — а подняв, несколько долгих секунд изучал его взглядом, лишенным всякого выражения. Рутаганда смотрел, как подрагивают тонко вырезанные ноздри: наверняка Вонг мог без труда узнать запах тяжелых сладких благовоний розария.  
— Иди спать, — наконец сказал Вонг и снова уткнулся в свои бумаги.  
Чувствовать себя нашкодившим юнцом, которого не сочли нужным даже упрекнуть, было так отвратительно, что в своей спальне Рутаганда залпом выпил стакан бренди, чтобы прогнать из головы все мысли, и провалился в глухой тяжелый сон — который, казалось, затянулся от весны до середины лета.

В пустых галереях королевского дворца было сумрачно. Магия, наполнявшая дворец со дня его постройки, берегла прохладу в самые жаркие летние дни — но и солнечный свет под тяжелые каменные своды пробирался с трудом. То и дело Рутаганда слышал легкий шорох, исчезающие шаги: сновавшая по дворцу прислуга скрывалась из виду раньше, чем ее успевали заметить. Вонга раздражала лишняя суета, и слуги быстро усвоили, что без причины попадаться на глаза новому королю и его ближайшему окружению не стоит.

Вонг не рос принцем, прежде чем стать королем, и порой это сказывалось в мелочах. Ему не нравилось неизбежное волнение, сопровождавшее каждое его появление, и утомляли придворные церемонии. Зато от привычки склонять голову перед высшим генералитетом он избавился мгновенно. Рутаганда размышлял об этом, шагая к залу королевского совета: Вонг вызвал его запиской, отправленной с водяным вихрем, и чтобы не гадать, в чем причина такого вызова, Рутаганда занимал мысли чем попало. Может быть, думал он, здесь сыграло свою роль то, что, обойдясь в детстве без привилегий, положенных законному наследнику, Вонг все же знал о своем происхождении и имел намерение однажды о нем заявить. С малых лет его воспитывала портовая вольница, не признававшая ничего, кроме скользкой изворотливости, грубой силы и легких денег. Учиться преданности и послушанию он начал разве что в военной академии — но вместо этого научился хладнокровному притворству. Подчиняясь старшим по званию, Вонг наверняка ни на мгновение не забывал о том, что по праву крови все они должны подчиняться ему. Теперь он достиг своей цели, над ним не было больше ничьей власти, и королевские манеры, словно скрытые в нем до поры, проступали день за днем. Впрочем, было в этих манерах и кое-что давно знакомое, когда-то заворожившее Рутаганду с первого взгляда: холодное высокомерие Вонга — несказанная наглость для корнета или лейтенанта, немногим меньшая для майора и затем полковника, — теперь безупречно подходило королю.

— Вам пора отправляться, — сказал Вонг, едва он вошел. — В Жемчужной поднимается вода.  
Рутаганда ждал этих слов со дня на день и все же оказался не готов их услышать. Он смотрел, как Вонг кончиками пальцев рассеянно прослеживает реку, выложенную перламутром на столе в зале совета. На небольшом столике в королевских покоях инкрустация изображала только Шангри, но здесь помещался весь изведанный мир.  
— У тебя появились сомнения? — спросил Вонг, вскидывая глаза от карты. Рутаганда покачал головой. Тревожило его только одно: предстояло оставить Вонга в одиночестве на несколько месяцев. Он справится, сказал себе Рутаганда, он уже справляется, — и, как обычно, добавил: значит, пора ему рассказать.  
Пальцы короля Шангри по-прежнему двигались вдоль русла реки, поглаживали золотистый песчаный берег Жемчужной, на котором стоял Мервар, и тускло-зеленый противоположный — болотистый, непроходимый. Эти движения будили привычную тоску, отдававшую горечью вины и терпким, хорошо выдержанным желанием. Будь все как раньше, — думал Рутаганда, глядя, как появляется из-под рукава мундира неровный край шрама и исчезает вновь, — его величество уже не раз оказался бы разложен на этом столе: задница на Южном море, спина на равнинах, голова в горах Амалы. Длинные с правой стороны волосы, рассыпавшись по столу, накрыли бы Девдан...  
— Ты что-то от меня скрываешь, — вдруг сказал Вонг, и Рутаганда едва не вздрогнул. Способность Вонга хладнокровно следить и выжидать не была для него новостью — но в последнее время тот выглядел полностью погруженным в государственные дела.  
— Давно, — добавил Вонг.  
Разговор показался странным, искаженным отражением: когда-то это Рутаганда упрекал Вонга в том, что тот темнит и умалчивает.  
— Да, — кивнул он, чувствуя, как по шее бежит озноб, сопровождающий всякий необратимый шаг. — Стоило сказать раньше. То, что с тобой случилось, Николас…  
Вонг заледенел мгновенно, как леденел всякий раз при упоминании Ройнара или покойного короля Хана, — но пути назад уже не было.  
— ...моя вина, — договорил Рутаганда.  
На нем остановился холодный непонимающий взгляд.  
— Это было мое решение, — отстраненно сказал Вонг. — Ты умирал. Меня это не устраивало. Поэтому я потребовал защиты короны.  
Вспышкой промелькнуло воспоминание: “Ты жив”, — неверяще говорит Вонг, сам едва живой, и поднимает руку, чтобы прикоснуться.  
Рутаганда с трудом разжал стиснутые зубы.  
— Я не об этом.

Он столько раз представлял себе, как будет рассказывать Вонгу правду, что теперь слова казались уже давно отзвучавшими, бессильными, мертвыми. Ему стоило найти и убить зверодевку самому, когда она сбежала. Он зря рассчитывал, что голодный призрак и впрямь так легко развеется, не попытавшись отомстить. Он по-прежнему думает, что Инугами был опасен для Вонга, но следовало получше выбирать способ от него избавиться. И в конце концов — то, с чего надо было начинать: не стоило держать Вонга в неведении. Не стоило проворачивать это дело у него за спиной. Знай он, что происходит, — все могло бы выйти иначе.

Пока Рутаганда говорил, губы Вонга то приоткрывались, то смыкались, словно он раз за разом останавливал сам себя. Рутаганда то и дело умолкал, давая ему возможность высказаться, — но Вонг еле заметно кивал, требуя продолжать. Сухие слова жгли язык, драли горло, как будто Рутаганда неосторожно глотнул пустынного ветра с песком.  
— Вот как, — проговорил Вонг, когда он закончил. — А я решил, ты просто мной брезгуешь.  
— Что? — оторопев, переспросил Рутаганда, но Вонг не обратил внимания.  
— И когда ты собирался рассказать?  
Когда ты придешь в себя, промолчал Рутаганда. Вонг молчал тоже, смотрел мимо него широко открытыми остановившимся глазами. Пальцы ладони, которой он опирался на стол, заметно подрагивали. Когда побледневшие губы шевельнулись, Рутаганда понял: лучше бы ему никогда не слышать то, что мальчик сейчас скажет.  
— Ты говорил, я могу тебе верить, — ровно произнес Вонг и качнул головой, будто удивлялся. — Я не хочу тебя больше видеть.  
Рутаганда невольно шагнул к нему, сам не зная, что собирается делать, но Вонг еле заметно отшатнулся, и это движение остановило Рутаганду лучше любых приказов.  
— Ты можешь уйти совсем, — так же ровно продолжил он. — Или можешь прежде сделать то, о чем мы договорились. За работу я заплачу.  
Рутаганда помедлил и кивнул:  
— Договор есть договор… ваше величество.  
— Хорошо, — безжизненно уронил Вонг. Ладонь на столе сжалась в кулак, пустое лицо как будто осунулось. Он сел, протянул руку к стопке плотных листов с королевскими вензелями, взялся за перо. Быстро набросал несколько строк, коснулся листа кончиками пальцев — и сама собой вспыхнула в нижнем углу печать короны, померцала голубым светом и погасла. Вонг скрутил лист в свиток и едва заметным движением силы направил прямо в руки Рутаганде.  
— Теперь уходи. Не вынуждай меня передумать.  
Рутаганда еще пару секунд смотрел на то, как он пытается удержать в себе то ли злость, то ли отчаяние. Стоило бы, наверное, подойти, встряхнуть за плечи, дать повод сорваться. Потом ему наверняка стало бы легче. Но вина придавила тяжестью, не позволила сделать ни шага в его сторону. Рутаганда коротко поклонился — как прощался бы с любым нанимателем, заслуживающим уважения, — и повернулся к дверям. На пороге он оглянулся и увидел, как Вонг закрывает глаза.  
В пустой галерее он зачем-то остановился и развернул свиток. Под списком имен — его и отряда — тянулась ровная строчка: говорят и действуют по воле короля и на благо государства.

На вымощенной тяжелыми каменными плитами площадке, куда садились железные птицы, Рутаганда остановился возле своей, положил стальную ладонь на раскаленное солнцем железо. Этого подарка он не заслуживал, и по совести следовало бы оставить его здесь. Но для болотной охоты птица могла оказаться полезной, а проебать обещанное Вонгу дело Рутаганда не хотел куда больше, чем забирать то, что на самом деле ему не принадлежало. Когда птица тяжело поднялась в воздух, Рутаганда на прощание облетел дворец. Сверху он еще больше напоминал стекший с неба и окаменевший песчаный замок с острыми, как будто по капле наросшими пиками башен. В глубине этого песчаного замка Вонг остался совсем один.

В доме на улице Железных крыльев Рутаганда зашел в комнаты Вонга. Они содержались в полном порядке, нигде не заметно было и следа пыли. Все, что Вонг разбрасывал как попало и не стал забирать с собой в королевские покои, было теперь аккуратно сложено — и забыто навсегда. Бесцельно перебирая ненужное барахло, Рутаганда нашел нижнее платье от парадной формы, когда-то испачканное семенем и небрежно брошенное в сундук: тогда Рутаганда сказал “оставь”, Вонг и правда оставил — но во дворец уже не взял. Скорее всего, просто забыл про него, раз даже не велел прислуге постирать. На винно-красном шелке остались засохшие пятна, он хранил едва уловимые следы запаха, неизменно кружившего голову, и Рутаганда скомкал тряпку и уткнулся в нее лицом. Просидев над сундуком несколько минут, он поднялся, скрутил платье в плотный сверток и убрал за пазуху. Спустился в гостиную — там его уже ждали все остальные, узнавшие о его прибытии за несколько секунд до того, как железная птица села на крышу. Оперся на спинку своего кресла и обвел отряд взглядом:  
— Выдвигаемся в Мервар.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2: Жемчужина западных земель**

Давным-давно, когда Рутаганде не сравнялось и тринадцати, их было трое: он, Бабангида и Гачи — лучший из них, самый хитрый и ловкий, превративший двоих мальчишек помладше в свою свиту и находивший для всех троих самые интересные занятия и самые опасные развлечения. Гачи научил их убивать мелких молодых крокодилов и ловить руками ленивую рыбу в стоячей воде, показал, как делать духовые трубки и как обламывать шипы для них, чтобы не исколоть руки. Гачи много знал и много умел — но все это не спасло его однажды ночью, когда в двух шагах от дома на него прыгнул с ветвей леопард. Зверя убили старшие, но Гачи это не вернуло, и несколько недель Рутаганда чувствовал пустоту на его месте. Порой он забывал о том, что Гачи больше нет, отвлекался на обычные дела, на полировку и заточку своего первого, драгоценного клинка, на охоту или какие-нибудь детские глупости — но посреди любого дела мог замереть, хмурясь и думая: в мире что-то не так. Как будто он позабыл что-то и теперь не может понять, что именно. Миг спустя приходило на ум имя Гачи, его усмехающееся лицо или веселая быстрая речь, и яд утраты обжигал сердце.  
Потом все потускнело и забылось.  
Нечто подобное он испытывал лет пятнадцать спустя, когда его оставила Исабель Ланда. Однако Исабель не умерла, просто ушла, и тоска по ней больше походила на растерянное недоумение, чем на ядовитую горечь.  
С тех пор ничего дорогого Рутаганде терять не доводилось.  
Теперь это чувство вернулось снова, гнилой холодной водой встало в горле, не давая забыть о потере. Николас ведь жив, — раз за разом повторял себе Рутаганда; не помогало.  
Ночь за ночью приходили дурные сны. События прошлого, недавние и полузабытые, переплетались в них, смешивались со страхами и пустыми надеждами. Однажды — Рутаганда был уверен, что еще не спит, лежит с открытыми глазами и смотрит в прямоугольник окна, рассеченный по вертикали тяжелой рамой и чуть более светлый, чем тьма вокруг, — перед ним появился Вонг, черный силуэт на фоне густых сумерек. Он скрестил руки на груди, прислонился плечом к раме и начал светиться, все ярче проступая из темноты. Рутаганда подумал было, что его обливает светом корона Шангри, но сразу же понял, что усеянного камнями обруча на голове Вонга нет. Когда стали видны прозрачные глаза, мерцающие холодным блеском, он попытался шевельнуться, сесть, потянуться навстречу — и не смог, словно был прикован к постели тяжелым недугом или чужой силой, превосходящей его собственную. Вонг покачал головой, глядя то ли на Рутаганду, то ли мимо него; красивый рот на мгновение сжался в линию, потом приоткрылся.  
— Сколько возьмешь с собой, — отчетливо проговорил Вонг, — столько и утратишь.  
Рутаганда дернулся снова, пытаясь стряхнуть вязкое оцепенение: его сжигало желание встать, подойти, прижать ладонь к гладкой нежной щеке, провести большим пальцем по приоткрытым губам, сперва по верхней, потом по нижней… Наваждение отступило, выпустило его в теплую ночную темноту. Рутаганда сел и уставился в пустое окно. Сердце сдавила привычная тоска.  
— Куда возьму, Николас, — произнес он вслух. — Я никуда не собираюсь. Никуда дальше, чем ты меня уже отправил.

Здесь, в Мерваре, потерять что-нибудь или кого-нибудь было бы трудно: пока отряду угрожало разве что чрезмерное гостеприимство князя Иссура. Тот прекрасно знал, что король Шангри прислал ему в помощь не просто наемников, но доверенных людей, и принял их как послов с королевскими грамотами, а не как вооруженный отряд, явившийся вырезать несколько десятков пиратов, докучавших княжеству. Стоило определенных трудов убедить его в том, что наемники предпочтут поселиться не в княжеском дворце, а в одном из окружавших его флигелей. Свободные вход и выход и отдельный, никому больше не нужный подвал были куда ценнее, чем возможность каждое утро любоваться на расписные потолки дворцовых покоев. В конце концов Иссур согласился устроить их с недостаточным, на его взгляд, удобством, но взамен вытребовал обещание ужинать ежевечерне за его столом — семейным, как он сказал. “Если не будет работы”, — предупредил Рутаганда, и князь понимающе покивал. Работа, впрочем, появилась не сразу: вода в Жемчужной поднималась медленно и еще не скрыла болота полностью, так что на княжеские ужины Рутаганда успел насмотреться.  
У князя “по-семейному” столовались человек тридцать, не меньше — советники с женами и взрослыми детьми, состоятельные торговцы, капитан местной гвардии, которая, по словам Вонга, была хороша только на парадах. Если судить по капитану — толстоватому и обрюзгшему, никогда не застегивавшему на жирной шее воротничок мундира, — она и на парадах-то должна была смотреться не ахти. Кроме всех этих прихлебателей, большого интереса не представлявших, к ужину являлись княжеские отпрыски — и Рутаганда исподтишка разглядывал всех троих, сравнивая между собой и с их отцом и прикидывая, от кого чего ждать.  
Князь Иссур в лучшие годы был красив — об этом свидетельствовал капризный изгиб губ, который унаследовали все его дети, пшеничные волосы, до сих пор густые и волнистые — такие же достались старшей княжне, Магде. Но его лицо заплыло жиром, глаза утонули в этом жире и казались посаженными слишком глубоко. Его разум тоже как будто затоплен был пряными соусами, сладкими наливками и кремом затейливых десертов. То ли за ужином князь полностью отдавался чревоугодию, то ли его просто ничего больше не интересовало: Мервар благоденствовал под его рукой, жирной и короткопалой, и особых тревог не доставлял.  
Младшие дети князя, наследник Мави и его сестрица Мелия, оказались двойняшками, обоим было по пятнадцати. Мелия ничем не отличалась от своего портрета, который показывал Рутаганде Вонг, Мави точно так же напоминал блеклый зимний цветок. За столом они обычно молчали или тихо переговаривались между собой, Мелия порой рассыпала звонкий смешок, слушая, что говорит ей брат, — но тут же прижимала пальцы к губам и стихала. Всякий раз их сопровождала воспитательница, тоже молчаливая и бесцветная — как будто Иссур, выбирая своим детям опекуншу, искал прежде всего внешнего сходства. Она порой бросала в сторону наемников встревоженные взгляды, но тут же отводила глаза, стоило Рутаганде на нее взглянуть. Может быть, ожидала, что они вот-вот примутся грязно ругаться, есть руками или вбивать ножи в тяжелые деревянные столешницы. Рутаганда то и дело развлекал себя мыслью о том, что начни они себя так вести, князь Иссур мог бы и это принять как должное. От его гостеприимства сквозило беспокойным ожиданием, и Рутаганда, читавший переписку князя с королем Шангри, прекрасно знал почему. За многословными уверениями в добрососедской дружбе, за туманными намеками на услуги, которые Мервар мог бы оказать деньгами или сведениями, как будто в королевской казне не хватало денег, а внешняя разведка Шангри не была лучше любой другой, за обернутыми в цветистые фразы предложениями породниться — за всем этим крылся вопрос, который наверняка мучил князя Иссура денно и нощно, превращая подушку в камень, а вино в уксус: не собирается ли Шангри пойти войной на Мервар.  
До сих пор король Хан продвигался на север, но теперь Шангри принадлежали все земли до Острогорья. Если новый король не решит отправить своих магов в горный Нилам, то наверняка повернет голову к Мервару. Судя по всему, князь Иссур думал именно так — а значит, о внимании, которое обратил на Шангри Мертвый совет, отвлекая короля от военных планов, он осведомлен не был. Рутаганда мог бы задаться вопросом, как же при таком страхе перед королем Шангри Иссур рискнул попросить военной помощи, но ответ он знал заранее: на этом настояла старшая княжна.

Магда Мерварская была хороша, как ясное летнее утро, и своенравна, как весенний шторм, — только сдерживать ее тут было некому. Увидев ее за ужином через несколько дней после прибытия в Мервар, Рутаганда подумал, что живописец, рисовавший миниатюру, ничуть княжне не польстил — напротив, оказался неспособен передать ее красоту в полной мере. Кроме правильных черт лица и отливающих золотом волос, Магда обладала живой мимикой и чудесным звонким голосом. Этим голосом она сказала на весь стол:  
— Да ты в толчок не попадешь, куда там в стакан. Я сама себе налью, — заставив сидевшего рядом сынка кого-то из советников залиться краской по самые брови. Князь крякнул, младшая княжна и княжич переглянулись, их воспитательница вздохнула. Рядом с Рутагандой, не сдерживаясь, расхохоталась Юлия — и подмигнула Магде, когда та посмотрела в их сторону. Княжна прищурилась, потом широко улыбнулась и кивнула:  
— Вы наемники из Шангри. Я приду к вам утром. Хочу знать, что вы собираетесь делать на болотах.

В первые дни в Мерваре Рутаганда смотрел вокруг через мутное стекло печали и с каждым днем уставал от этой печали все сильнее. Поэтому когда Магда наутро явилась к их флигелю — в мужском платье и с подобранными в узел волосами — и застряла во дворе, изучая замершую на неровных камнях железную птицу, он не стал советовать княжне заняться более подходящими ей делами. Спустившись во двор, он попал под шквал вопросов, полных неприкрытого восторга. Раньше Магде доводилось видеть железных птиц только черными точками в небе, и всякий раз она пыталась представить, как эти твари выглядят вблизи, — а теперь увидела своими глазами и пожелала узнать о них как можно больше.  
— Я хочу осмотреть болота сверху, — наконец заявила она, удовлетворив любопытство. — Мы год гоняем эту шваль. Я знаю, на что смотреть.  
До сих пор именно старшая княжна командовала охотой на речных пиратов. Позволять ей командовать и дальше Рутаганда не собирался — по крайней мере, когда начнется серьезная работа, — но стоило послушать, что она может рассказать. Так что он слегка поклонился и хотел было помочь ей подняться в седло, но Магда уже шагнула на крыло сама.  
По крайней мере, ремнем, удерживающим всадника в седле, она пренебречь не попыталась. Когда птица оторвалась от земли, княжна охнула, но тут же засмеялась, и страха в ее смешке почти не было.  
— Это правда, что королева Шангри должна летать на войну вместе с королем? — спросила она, едва птицу окутала защитная сфера.  
— Не слыхал про такое, — рассеянно откликнулся Рутаганда, мысленно благодаря Вонга за долгие полеты над морем: теперь он мог разговаривать, не теряя контроля над железной тварью. По крайней мере, с кем угодно, кроме самого Вонга, определенно мог. — На парады — может быть. На праздники.  
— Мелия с ума сойдет от страха, — сказала Магда со смесью зависти и сочувствия. — Поднимись еще выше.  
Нужды в этом не было, но Рутаганда подчинился: Вонг хотел, чтобы он присмотрелся ко всем княжеским отпрыскам, а исполнение невинных капризов было неплохим способом расположить к себе.  
Птица набрала высоту и легла на крыло, поворачивая к реке. Жемчужная замерцала серебряным блеском: солнечный свет играл на мелких волнах, рассыпал колючие блики. Чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то, приходилось щуриться и ладонью прикрывать глаза от солнца. В бухте Мерварского порта высокая вода уже поглотила низкие зимние причалы и подступала к летним, но Магду интересовал не порт.  
— Туда, — скомандовала она, указывая на безлюдный дальний берег. Болота еще не полностью скрылись под водой, и кое-где среди серебряного блеска разлившейся реки виднелись то лохматые шапки кустов, то одинокие кривые деревья со скудной листвой. Еще дальше вода превращалась в грязно-зеленую полосу мха и невысокой травы с гладкими пятнами омутов, а за этой полосой густо темнел лес.  
— Нас оттуда увидят? — спросила Магда, махнув рукой на болота.  
— Не должны. — Рутаганда пригляделся к особенно плотным зарослям на границе леса. — Воздушная защита искрит неярко.  
— Тогда снижайся.  
Железная птица послушно нырнула. Магда подалась вперед, вытянув шею:  
— Вон там!  
Одновременно с ней Рутаганда сказал:  
— Сеть, — наконец рассмотрев то, к чему приглядывался.  
Заросли казались плотными неспроста: между стволами деревьев растянулась густо усеянная листьями и мелкими ветками сеть, скрывавшая от посторонних глаз все, что могло находиться под ней. Вряд ли те, кто ее тут натягивал, руководствовались благими намерениями.  
— Рядом еще одна, — указала Магда. — Вот отсюда они и нападают.  
— Это временные укрытия. — Рутаганда оценил на глаз размер сетей. — Что там спрячешь, десяток лодок да оружие. Штаб глубже в лесу.  
— Скорее всего. Мы там не бывали. — В голосе Магды было слышно недовольство, как будто ее злила беспомощность мерварской гвардии. — Твои люди справятся?  
— А для чего же мы здесь? — усмехнулся Рутаганда. — Эти две точки можно снять хоть сейчас.  
— Не надо, — мотнула головой Магда. — Сейчас там наверняка пусто, а они будут точно знать, что мы можем атаковать с воздуха.  
В здравомыслии ей было не отказать.  
Пролетев вдоль заболоченного берега, Рутаганда заметил еще три спрятанных под маскировочными сетями укрытия. Магда кивала, когда он на них показывал, но молчала, явно о чем-то думая. Заговорила она, когда птица развернулась к порту:  
— Еще недели две, и с севера пойдут торговые суда.  
— Значит, есть время присмотреться, — заметил Рутаганда. — Может, возьмем кого да расспросим.  
— Дайте мне знать, если будет что-то важное, — потребовала княжна, и Рутаганда вспомнил, как год назад в Девдане лейтенант Вонг приходил послушать допросы. Предлагать это развлечение Магде он пока не стал.

— Что насмотрел? — спросил Бабангида, едва Рутаганда вошел в гостиную их флигеля.  
— Если браться всерьез, дел на пару дней. — Рутаганда нашел среди бутылок на задвинутом в угол столике легкое “утреннее” вино, налил до краев в хрупкий стакан цветного стекла и прислонился к стене. — Выжечь по берегу все гнезда к херам, посмотреть, куда побегут, и добить.  
Юлия отставила в сторону чашку, тоже цветную. В ней плескался густой и сладкий травяной отвар: в Мерваре его пили для бодрости, и Юлии он пришелся по вкусу. Она потянулась, хрустнув пальцами:  
— Ну, нам-то торопиться некуда.  
— Взять бы расспросить кого, — заметил Вебер. — И время убьем, и узнаем чего полезного.  
Рутаганда кивнул:  
— Когда вода встанет повыше, они там замельтешат. Возьму вам кого-нибудь — или Бун возьмет. С воздуха проще всего.  
— А княжна тебе как? — с любопытством спросила Юлия.  
— Посмотри сама, — предложил Рутаганда. — Ты давно себе подружек не заводила.  
Вебер выразительно закивал.  
— Что вы понимаете, — закатила глаза Юлия. — Я бы, может, с нянькой младших подружилась. Как ее там, Лиза, Лия?..  
— Пф, — скривился Вебер, — с этой дохлой рыбой?  
— Есть в ней что-то такое... — Юлия прищелкнула языком, неопределенно повертела пальцами: — Муть какая-то. Вы видели, как она на нас косится?  
— Да как старая дева на солдат, — подал голос Бун. Вебер с Бабангидой хохотнули, Юлия махнула рукой и снова взялась за свою чашку. Она была права: воспитательница княжича и младшей княжны до сих пор то ли опасалась их, то ли чего-то ждала. Истолковать ее быстрые беспокойные взгляды Рутаганда не мог. Он бы и напрямую спросил, что ее так тревожит, но без детей она навстречу не попадалась.  
— Ладно. — Юлия допила отвар и поднялась. — Мы прогуляемся в город, все равно других развлечений нет. Ты с нами, Дес?  
— Идите, — отмахнулся он. — Мне лень.  
Юлия покачала головой, но ничего не сказала.

Через заднюю дверь флигеля Рутаганда вышел в сад, который тянулся вдоль княжеского дворца со всеми его пристройками. Переплетаясь и путаясь, садовые дорожки то убегали от дворца, то возвращались к нему снова и в конце концов привели Рутаганду в библиотеку. В Шангри он читал о Потоке и его магах, но здесь рассчитывал найти себе что-нибудь, связанное с Мерваром.

В сумрачной духоте библиотеки княжич Мави и воспитательница — Рутаганда сообразил, что и впрямь не помнит ее имени — склонились над развернутым на столе тяжелым фолиантом и что-то вполголоса обсуждали. Когда Рутаганда вошел, Мави вскинул голову и рассеянно ему кивнул. Прядь пепельных волос упала на лоб, и он смахнул ее ладонью, снова опуская взгляд на книгу. Воспитательница бросила очередной беглый взгляд и отвела глаза, когда Рутаганда поклонился в сторону княжича. Бродя вдоль шкафов, изукрашенных затейливой резьбой, он слышал обрывки разговора.  
— Об этом я уже говорила вам, ваша светлость, — заметила воспитательница, и Мави недовольно откликнулся:  
— Я же просил звать меня по имени.  
— У вас доброе сердце, открытое всем, — негромко откликнулась женщина. — Но вам предстоит стать князем Мервара, и вокруг будет мало тех, кто вам равен.  
Зашуршала по дереву ткань: наверное, княжич растянулся на столе и уложил голову на руки, почему-то подумал Рутаганда.  
— А я бы хотел как святой Мати, — мечтательно проговорил Мави. — Ходить под небом и рассказывать людям, что написано в книгах. Зачем-то ведь матушка назвала меня его именем.  
— Имя не определяет судьбу, ваша светлость. — В голосе воспитательницы проскользнула непонятная грусть. — Вашей старшей сестре не грозит печальная участь святой Мадалены, а Мелия вряд ли примется раздавать свои украшения бедным, как святая Амала.  
— Да уж, вряд ли, — тихо фыркнул Мави. Помолчал и добавил:  
— И все же матушка просила нас помнить о своих заступниках.

Удивляться тут было нечему: в Мерваре святых заступников почитали куда больше, чем в Шангри. На память сам собой пришел давний, случившийся еще в Девдане разговор с Вонгом — один из тех первых разговоров после ебли, когда Рутаганда больше наслаждался видом лейтенанта, чем слушал, что тот говорит. С чего-то он вспомнил о девданском оборотне: хватило же местным ума объявить своим героем тупую тварь.  
— Кого люди боятся, у того и ищут защиты, — заметил Вонг. — Святые заступники у всех свои.  
— Ты в них веришь? — удивился тогда Рутаганда. Вонг не походил на человека, который нуждался в покровителях, живых или придуманных.  
— Мне незачем, — безразлично откликнулся Вонг, и Рутаганда незаметно усмехнулся собственной проницательности. — Мне не нужна их помощь.  
— А чем они могут помочь? — лениво спросил Рутаганда. До сих пор случая побольше узнать о местных суевериях ему не выдалось; казалось, что от них остались только присказки да обрывки легенд.  
— Они строят мост, — рассеянно сказал Вонг. — Над изначальной бездной.  
Дальше можно было не спрашивать: вечная тьма, изначальная бездна, черный небесный змей и другие подобные места или твари существовали в легендах любого народа, отражая людские страхи и чаяния и питаясь ими же. Про мост тоже можно было догадаться, но Рутаганда все же спросил — чтобы Вонг продолжал разговаривать:  
— Куда он ведет? Этот мост.  
— В тишину. — Вонг подавил зевок и устроился удобнее, прижался лбом к подбородку Рутаганды, а щекой к ключице. Его волосы щекотали губы, лезли в рот, от близости его тела становилось жарко, но Рутаганда обнял его и притиснул к себе еще плотнее.  
— Все уходят в тишину, — сказал Вонг с полусонной уверенностью, — но тем, кого над бездной несет Поток, мост не нужен.  
Рутаганда погладил его теплое голое плечо, поймал скользнувшую по пальцам прядь и несильно потянул. Вонг качнул головой, поддаваясь.  
— А Поток откуда взялся? — спросил Рутаганда.  
— Поток был всегда. Он — начало всего сущего, а бездна — просто его отсутствие. Так говорится в Книге Потока. Хотя кое-кто считает, что он выплеснулся из бездны, разделился на четыре части и создал мир. — Вонг зевнул снова. — Но святых заступников придумали те, кого Поток не слышит.  
То, чего он не сказал, Рутаганда понял и так: раз уж военная элита Шангри обходилась без святых покровителей, значит, тем, кто к ней не принадлежал, надежнее и безопаснее было верить в силу короны и милосердие короля, чем в выдуманных защитников. Видно, потому следы прежних суеверий и сохранились только в забытых всеми краях вроде Девдана.

Где-то за шкафами рассмеялся Мави, и Рутаганда понял, что стоит, прислонившись плечом к простенку, и ни строчки не видит в раскрытой перед глазами книге.  
— Тише, — прошелестел голос воспитательницы. Рутаганда глянул на обложку — “Истории святых заступников, услышанные и записанные Герритом Книжником в его странствиях” — сунул книгу под мышку и пошел к дверям. Для того, чтобы бездумно листать страницы, погружаясь в воспоминания, труды неведомого Геррита подходили не хуже любых других сочинений — разве что были потяжелее, чем те книги, к которым Рутаганда привык в Шангри. Впрочем, все другие тома на полках выглядели точно так же: как будто князья Мервара собирали библиотеку, предпочитая всему прочему внушительные фолианты в тяжелых, украшенных перламутром и резной костью обложках.

Шагая через сад, Рутаганда вел взглядом по многоцветным клумбам затейливой формы — на каждой из них цветы словно старались перещеголять друг друга роскошью оттенков и пышностью лепестков. Чрезмерным в княжеском дворце было все: слишком роскошным, слишком дорогим — и слишком неудобным, от цветной стеклянной посуды, которая легко разбивалась, если неловко ее задеть, и глубоких кресел, из которых трудно было встать, до толстых мягких перин на каждой кровати. Утопая в этих перинах, Рутаганда всякий раз вспоминал широкие, но жесткие постели во дворце Шангри: традиции, предполагавшие воспитание будущих королей на войне или хотя бы на воинской службе, даже дворцовую роскошь разбавляли долей армейского аскетизма.

О традициях ему рассказал Вонг вскоре после коронации, когда Рутаганда поинтересовался, не ждет ли тот от военных попытки воспротивиться смене власти. Вонг качнул головой:  
— Вряд ли. Кто-то может быть недоволен, но тихо. — Скривил губы в подобии улыбки: — Не будь я офицером, они бы злились сильнее.  
Рутаганда вопросительно поднял бровь, и Вонг взглянул на него непонимающе:  
— Что? Все короли Шангри перед тем, как взойти на трон, служили — в армии или в гвардии. Это традиция. Армия должна знать, кто ими правит.  
— Значит, ты ради этого и пошел в военную академию, — вслух подумал Рутаганда, и Вонг сухо откликнулся:  
— Ради этого меня туда отправили. Думаешь, в двенадцать я хотел променять порт на казармы? Я собирался сбежать. Наняться на корабль к аксумским пиратам и уплыть на край бездны.  
Случись этот разговор раньше, Рутаганда бы рассмеялся — и долго дразнил бы Вонга его героическими планами. Но тогда он просто кивнул:  
— Ты говорил, об академии позаботился Сэм.  
Вонг снова поморщился:  
— Он и его отец с самого начала знали, чей я ублюдок. Ждали, что я стану таким королем, как им нужно. — Помолчал и добавил: — Впрочем, это вышло мне на руку.

Вот чем Мервар сильнее всего отличается от Шангри, думал Рутаганда, вспоминая слова Вонга: здесь власть опирается не на армию, а на торговлю, и князь Иссур тоже торгаш торгашом — хочет купить себе спокойствие и готов заплатить младшей дочерью. Старшую он, видимо, считает неподходящим для короля Шангри товаром, или она сама не желает им становиться. Любопытно, почему передать власть над Мерваром князь решил не старшей дочери, а единственному сыну: Мави в правители, похоже, не годится.  
Мысль о том, каким мог выйти союз Вонга и Магды и сколько бед и разрушений он принес бы дальним и ближним соседям, могла бы развлечь, если бы не саднила, как глубокий, плохо заживающий порез. Так что Рутаганда предпочел прогнать ее подальше и занять голову чем-нибудь другим. Вернувшись к флигелю, он не пошел в комнаты — завалился в широкий плетеный гамак в саду и открыл найденную в библиотеке книгу.  
Интереснее всего в историях святых заступников оказались комментарии собирателя, Геррита Книжника — скептика и циника, сомневавшегося во всем, чего он не мог увидеть своими глазами. В конце концов Рутаганда поймал себя на том, что посмеивается, натыкаясь на замечания вроде: “Говорят, что святая Амала пожертвовала неимущим все, чем владела, а после принялась жертвовать все, что попадало к ней в руки; однако же всякий разумный читатель должен понимать, что к подобным людям редко попадает в руки что-то истинно ценное, так что польза от ее жертвований оставалась сомнительной”. Листая страницу за страницей, он нашел истории и других покровителей детей князя Иссура. Девица Мадалена берегла свою невинность для возлюбленного, но тот не захотел ждать ее решения и взял невесту силой. После этого Мадалена стала ложиться с худшими, сквернейшими из мужчин, и каждого после ночи с ней ждало бессилие до скончания жизни. Неудивительно, замечал Геррит, что святую Мадалену Мужененавистницу почитают только женщины. Рисовали ее в разорванном одеянии, с распущенными волосами и отрубленными мужскими орудиями у ног, хотя в членовредительстве она уличена не была. Впрочем, живописцы, которым приходила блажь изобразить Мадалену, с большим тщанием трудились над разорванными одеждами, а трофеи набрасывали без особой охоты.  
Святой Мати, по мнению Геррита, был умалишенным: бродя из города в город и из селения в селение, он рассказывал людям о бездне и о том, что нужно строить над нею мост. Рано или поздно его стали гнать прочь из всех селений, слишком уж мрачны были его рассказы. Тогда Мати ушел в лес и принялся говорить о бездне волкам. Волки оказались еще бессердечнее людей и разорвали Мати на части. Но вкусив его плоти, звери обрели дар речи и слабое подобие разума, а вместе с разумом — и чувство вины за содеянное. Предположительно, именно так появились оборотни. Святого Мати обыкновенно рисовали в окружении страховидных тварей. При взгляде на них, писал Геррит, иной раз возникало подозрение, что живых волков художник ни разу в жизни не видел.  
Существовала, впрочем, и другая легенда о святом Мати, теперь уже забытая: согласно ей, чистый сердцем заступник ушел от людей потому, что не мог выносить их непрестанной лжи и никакого моста для них строить не хотел. Избрав своими спутниками волков — или псов, в этом не было уверенности, — Мати пропал в лесной чаще, и более никто его не видел. Можно понять, добавлял Геррит, почему эта легенда забылась: людям не нравится, когда их защитники не желают иметь с ними дела. Однако благодаря ей появились на свет немногие изображения святого Мати с одним псом или волком, довольно миролюбивым, но почему-то двухголовым; двухголовость твари никакими разумными причинами не объяснялась.  
Рутаганда читал до вечера, то и дело задаваясь вопросом о том, как эти истории оказались в библиотеке Мервара. В княжестве к святым заступникам относились с куда большим почтением, чем говорил о них Геррит, наверняка чужестранец — о том, откуда родом он сам, в книге не нашлось ни слова. В конце концов Рутаганда решил, что книгу могли даже не открывать, а в библиотеку взяли из-за роскошной обложки и упоминания святых заступников в названии.  
Потом он поужинал вместе с командой, вернувшейся слишком поздно, чтобы успеть к княжескому столу, и узнал, что они нашли в городе бордель — неплохой, по мнению Бабангиды, и довольно скучный, по мнению Юлии и Вебера. Бун, чаще всего предпочитавший ебле вино, напился так, что определенного мнения не имел.

Поздним вечером, поднявшись к себе и заперев дверь, Рутаганда достал из мешка с вещами плотно скрученное винно-красное платье — как доставал каждый вечер, чтобы поутру спрятать снова, подальше от любопытных глаз и чужих рук. Шелк прохладно прижимался к живой ладони, мягко обвивался вокруг стальной. Эта ласковая прохлада будила жгучее презрение, почти ненависть к самому себе, но отказаться от ежевечернего ритуала Рутаганда не мог. Прикосновения шелка к коже казались мучительно знакомыми, напоминали, как когда-то по груди, по животу, по бедрам щекотно скользила волна темных волос, как обнимали член теплые губы, как язык неторопливо гладил головку, дразнил и пропадал, чтобы вернуться снова… Кончая, Рутаганда старался держать тряпку подальше, чтобы своим запахом не прогнать тот, другой, которого и так-то оставалось все меньше.  
Когда он засыпал, винный шелк лежал на соседней подушке. Едва уловимый призрачный запах Вонга навевал сны, от которых Рутаганда в утренней полудреме тянулся ощупать подушку, думал, что мальчик, наверное, уже встал и отправился в штаб Фьяммы, нет, в какой же штаб, в Черный дом... — и только потом просыпался. Всякий раз ему казалось, что эти сны остаются в постели, раскидываются в ней и ждут, зная, что вечером он неизбежно окажется в их власти.  
Так ждал его однажды Вонг, когда он, проведя день в бесплодной слежке, вернулся глубокой ночью. В этот час Вонг наверняка уже спал, но Рутаганда устал тратить время впустую и желал немедленного возмещения ущерба. Все же он решил сперва умыться, пошел к себе — и обнаружил Вонга в своей постели. Тот действительно спал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и скинув одеяло. Рутаганда тогда долго стоял возле кровати, лаская взглядом открытое обнаженное тело, от спрятавших лицо волос до длинных ног с узкими щиколотками: одна нога вытянута, другая согнута в колене, бесстыдно выставленный зад как будто приглашает воспользоваться. Потом он присел на край постели, провел живой ладонью по шее Вонга, по спине между лопаток к пояснице, сжал ягодицу, пробрался кончиками пальцев к яичкам... Вонг шевельнулся, пробормотал:  
— Что там?  
— Здесь? — серьезно спросил Рутаганда, засовывая ладонь глубже между его бедер. — Давай посмотрим, что тут может быть.  
— Десмонд, — с укоризной сказал Вонг — и потянулся, выставив задницу еще сильнее и на несколько мгновений замерев в напряженной, словно звенящей позе. Расслабился, повернул голову и покосился на Рутаганду блестящим глазом сквозь рассыпанные волосы.  
— Ничего интересного, — сообщил Рутаганда. — Там, где я был. Здесь гораздо лучше.  
Вонг улыбнулся углом рта и раздвинул ноги шире, позволяя себя ощупывать. Рутаганда наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его между лопаток, и поднялся:  
— Сперва умоюсь.  
Вонг перевернулся на спину, закинул руки за голову и потянулся снова, держась за спинку кровати. Сейчас, вспоминая это зрелище, Рутаганда не мог избавиться от мысли, что ничего прекраснее в жизни не видел. А тогда он ретировался в купальню, второпях смыл с себя дневную грязь и вернулся. Вонг лежал посреди постели и поглаживал член, очевидно не слишком тяготясь ожиданием.  
— Так и продолжай, — сказал Рутаганда и пошел к нему, бросив одежду куда попало. Встал на колени между его разведенных ног, подхватил одну и закинул себе на плечо. Прижался губами к щиколотке, потерся щекой. Вонг вздохнул и прогнул спину, всем телом подаваясь навстречу. Его член уже налился кровью и крепко стоял. Накрыв его стальной ладонью, Рутаганда ощутил толчки пульса. Наклонился ниже, спросил, глядя на подрагивающие ресницы, на изогнувшийся в легкой улыбке рот:  
— Ждал меня?  
— Спал, — невозмутимо сказал Вонг и протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к его лицу.  
— В моей постели, — напомнил Рутаганда, чувствуя, как легкие пальцы дразнят губы, пробегают по носу, гладят брови и лоб. — И непохоже, чтобы ты оказался тут случайно.  
— Ты недоволен?  
Улыбка Вонга говорила, что он прекрасно знает ответ на этот вопрос.  
— Я всем доволен. — Рутаганда снова поцеловал его щиколотку и опустил ногу обратно на кровать. Подтянулся на руках и навис над Вонгом. — Просто хочу прояснить кое-что. Ты пришел в мою спальню, разделся и лег в мою постель. И теперь говоришь, что ты меня не ждал? А, Николас?  
Он сам не знал, зачем дразнит мальчишку. Может быть, дневное утомление превратилось в желание добиться от Вонга какой-нибудь новой, незнакомой еще реакции. Вонг прикрыл глаза, снова открыл и уставился Рутаганде в лицо.  
— Хватит, — сказал он, и в его голосе проступило прохладное раздражение. — Да, я тебя ждал. Я разделся и лег в твою постель, чтобы ты пришел и меня выебал. Что еще?  
— А если бы я заебался с твоим заданием? — поинтересовался Рутаганда и наклонился, чтобы коснуться губами его лба.  
— Тогда мог просто лечь спать, — негромко сказал Вонг.  
До сих пор они не ложились вместе просто так — хотя часто засыпали бок о бок, насытившись друг другом, — и от его слов вдруг накатила беспричинная печаль. В тот момент Рутаганда принял ее за тревогу: не случилось ли у мальчишки чего-то, о чем он не хочет говорить, но из-за чего нуждается в близости. Теперь ему казалось, что эта печаль была предвестием утраты, еще неведомой разуму, но уже понятной сердцу. Сердце лучше разума знало, что за пиком наивысшего счастья всегда ждет пропасть потерь. Но тогда Рутаганда не стал задумываться, решил: если что-то случилось, Вонг скажет об этом сам. Улегся на бок рядом с ним и потянул к себе, прижал поплотнее — бедрами к бедрам, членом к члену:  
— Как видишь, я не слишком устал.  
— Хорошо, — беззвучно откликнулся Вонг и прикусил его губу, требуя поцелуя.  
Позже, когда усталость наконец взяла свое, Рутаганда приобнял его, позволив, как обычно, устроить голову на стальном плече, подумал: спи в моей постели каждую ночь, сегодня и всегда, — и готов был сказать это вслух, но вязкая густая дрема не позволила издать ни звука.  
Теперь он думал, что зря упустил и этот случай, и множество других, которые тоже приходили на ум. Каждое из воспоминаний было насквозь пропитано жгучим сожалением о собственных ошибках, но злее всего обжигала память о последних месяцах. Под пристальным взглядом каждое из мгновений, проведенных с Вонгом, менялось, открывая свой истинный смысл. Вот Вонг говорит: "Если ты хочешь..." — и обрывает себя на полуслове, не ожидая ничего кроме отказа; вот он смотрит на Рутаганду, готовый откликнуться на прикосновение, и прикрывает глаза, понимая, что не дождется ничего, кроме небрежной собачьей ласки… "А я решил, ты просто мной брезгуешь", — наконец безучастно говорил Вонг в его воспоминаниях, и ядовитая горечь въедалась в сердце, отравляла разум. Нужно было совсем не понимать Вонга, ничего о нем не знать, чтобы не увидеть вовремя, что хуже насилия или боли его оскорбило унижение — и Рутаганда, желая не причинить нового вреда, своим отчуждением ранил мальчика куда сильнее, чем Ройнар или те уебки в подземелье. То, что причиной его слепоты была вина, нисколько его не оправдывало.  
Он гнал воспоминания, но их место занимали следующие, такие же ядовитые. “Ты можешь мне верить, — говорил Рутаганда после их ссоры в Амале, держа в ладонях лицо Вонга. — Я на твоей стороне”. “Я знаю”, — откликался тот. Ты ошибся, Николас, беззвучно шевелил губами Рутаганда.  
Впрочем, теперь-то Вонг и сам это понял.  
...И все же не отменил свой приказ — хотя план, который они придумали вместе, требовал куда больше доверия, чем должно было у него остаться. Он мог передумать, мог просто выслать отряд из страны, мог устроить что-нибудь похуже. Вместо всего этого он подписал бумагу, позволявшую Рутаганде и отряду творить именем короля что заблагорассудится. Значит ли это, что не все еще проебано? — спрашивал себя Рутаганда. Но ему было не двадцать лет, чтобы врать себе, а ответ лежал на поверхности: просто всем остальным Вонг доверял еще меньше. К тому же на холодный расчет он бывал способен даже в отчаянии — и наверняка понимал, что Рутаганда из кожи вон вылезет, лишь бы сделать то, что от него требуется. Даже став безвольным объектом такого расчета, Рутаганда не мог не восхищаться — но вслед за восхищением приходила очередная волна тяжелой глухой печали.

Эта тоскливая маета тянулась день за днем и день ото дня изводила все сильнее, порой превращая тоску в бессильную злость. Отступила она неожиданно — и так тихо, что Рутаганда не сразу заметил. Он просто согласился наконец прогуляться вместе с отрядом в город, в уже присмотренный бордель, где кроме обычных блядей водились актеры и актрисы. Они разыгрывали для гостей фарсы и драмы непристойного толка, показывая себя со всех сторон, а потом гости торговались за право провести время с приглянувшимися девками и мальчишками. На актеров Рутаганду не тянуло, но их представления оказались не лишены остроумия, пусть и площадного, а звон золота и смешанный запах вина и похоти заставил вспомнить давние беспечные времена. Так что в борделе он повеселился, напился, вечером вернулся домой, рухнул в постель и бестревожно уснул. Поздним утром его разбудило чувство беспокойной пустоты внутри, словно он забыл что-то важное. Мгновение спустя Рутаганда понял: за весь вчерашний день он почти не думал о Вонге. Грусть легко коснулась сердца; все проходит, — отстраненно сказал он себе и решил найти дело поинтереснее размышлений.  
К обеду дело нашло его само. Магда Мерварская бесцеремонно ворвалась во флигель, когда команда как раз собралась за столом. Махнула рукой: “Не вставайте”, — хотя никто и не торопился подниматься, и уселась в свободное кресло. Она опять была в мужской одежде, и Юлия окинула ее одобрительным взглядом.  
— Отправимся на разведку, — сказала Магда, глядя на Рутаганду в упор. — Вода уже высоко. Торговцы с севера будут здесь со дня на день.  
Рутаганда кивнул, не прекращая жевать, и Магда снисходительно согласилась:  
— Можете сперва доесть.

Солнце опять слепило глаза, обжигало даже через воздушную защиту. Не будь этой защиты, птица наверняка раскалилась бы, как пыточное железо. С высоты быстро стало видно, что болота укрылись водой, Жемчужная подступила к самому лесу, и под маскировочными сетями наверняка должны были прятаться лодки. Рутаганда собрался было снизиться, чтобы рассмотреть укрытия поближе, но тут Магда пошевелилась в седле и откинулась ему на грудь. Он машинально придержал ее за талию, и княжна тут же этим воспользовалась: поймала его ладонь и потянула выше. Рутаганда мягко высвободил руку и постарался скрыть удивление в голосе:  
— Вам это не нужно, ваша светлость. Я для вас плохая компания.  
— То, что хорошо для короля Шангри, подойдет и для меня, — откликнулась Магда.  
Похоже, сплетни до Мервара долетали быстро. Впрочем, Вонга сплетни никогда не смущали, так что хотя бы об этом тревожиться было незачем.  
— Упаси вас святая Мадалена пожелать того, что король Шангри считает своим, — заметил Рутаганда. Тонкой ледяной иглой кольнула мысль: врешь ведь, — и тут же растаяла.  
— А кто ему об этом расскажет? — недоумение Магды было совершенно явно притворным. — Разве что ты сам.  
— Я и расскажу, — согласился Рутаганда, гадая, что за игру затеяла княжна. Долго гадать не пришлось. Магда рассмеялась и выпрямилась, перестав опираться на него так бесстыдно.  
— Обязательно расскажи. Вдруг твоему королю не придется по вкусу Мелия. Я предпочту, чтобы он не пожелал меня в невесты. Зачем ему невеста, которая пыталась закрутить с его любовником и неизвестно, с кем закрутит еще.  
— Так не хотите стать королевой Шангри, ваша светлость? — почти искренне удивился Рутаганда. Магда обернулась через плечо, бросила:  
— Нет. Я хочу Мервар.  
Наконец-то она заговорила о том, чего Рутаганда ждал со дня приезда.  
— Я готова расширить мирный договор с Шангри, — решительно сказала Магда. — И принять гарнизон. Вы здесь ненадолго, а нам не помешает охрана получше гвардии.  
— Не слишком ли вы спешите, ваша светлость? Ваш отец пока не при смерти, а ваш брат…  
— Мави отречется в мою пользу. — Упоминание отца Магда как будто не заметила. — Он не хочет править, он хочет читать свои сказки. Я его не обижу. Если Мелия выйдет за короля Вонга, мы породнимся. Вам тоже выгоден такой союз. Наш порт на Жемчужной может принять и боевые корабли. Отец этого не хочет, а я — да.  
В том, что Рутаганда вправе вести такие переговоры, она была уверена куда больше него самого. Впрочем, бумага, позволявшая отряду говорить и действовать от имени короля Шангри, подтверждала, что такое право у него все еще есть.  
— Другими словами, вы просто сдадите Мервар без сопротивления, — заметил Рутаганда.  
— На моих условиях. Лучше так, чем ждать, когда в Мервар прилетят ваши маги. Отец всю жизнь этого ждет. Король Хан не успел пойти на запад, он брал север — но теперь север ваш. Я слышала, новый король кровь от крови Хана. Хочешь мне сказать, он не пожелает войны?  
“Да ему сейчас не до тебя, девочка”, — подумал Рутаганда, но успокаивать Магду на этот счет не стоило. Речная жемчужина западных земель готова была лечь Вонгу в руки, и вряд ли он хотел лишиться такого подарка. В конце концов, именно за этим король Шангри и отправил в Мервар доверенных людей: на то, чтобы выжечь в болотах пиратские гнезда, хватило бы пары магов огня на железных птицах.  
— И все-таки, ваша светлость, — сказал Рутаганда вместо ответа. — Ваш отец в добром здравии, так что…  
— Его величество писал мне, — перебила Магда, — что это будет ваша забота, а не моя.  
Рутаганда покачал головой, пользуясь тем, что княжна его не видит. Нежелание обсуждать убийство с теми, кому предстояло им заняться, говорило не в ее пользу; таких нанимателей Рутаганда не любил. Впрочем, нанимателем тут была не Магда.  
“Присмотрись к ней, — сказал Вонг, когда они в первый раз говорили о Мерваре. — По ее письмам похоже, что договориться с ней будет проще, чем с Иссуром. Если это так — убей его, но тихо и без следов. Если наследник может стать помехой, его тоже”.  
Вонг, в отличие от княжны, в иносказаниях не нуждался.  
Воспоминание не успело пробудить тоску: из-под края маскировочной сети вынырнула плоская лодчонка со стоящим в ней человеком и побежала по воде, слушаясь движений шеста. Вот и развлечение для Юлии с Вебером.  
— Держитесь крепче, ваша светлость, — посоветовал Рутаганда, и железная птица резко спикировала к реке. Над самой водой Рутаганда выровнял ее, не дав воздушной сфере зацепить мелкие волны. Искры защиты в безжалостном солнечном свете были не видны, но ниоткуда взявшиеся брызги караульный, или кто он там был, наверняка бы заметил.  
— Подвиньтесь-ка вперед. — Рутаганда мягко подтолкнул Магду, освобождая место на седле между нею и собой. — И помолчите. Придется ненадолго снять защиту.  
Во вздохе Магды ему почудились восторг и предвкушение. Потом она прильнула к шее птицы, вцепилась в ажурное плетение железа. Рутаганда примерился и послал птицу вперед, так, чтобы оказаться над головой парнишки в лодке. Тот вздрогнул в последний момент — наверняка почуял движение воздуха — но сделать ничего не успел: Рутаганда свесился вбок, ударил парня ребром ладони по шее и подхватил за шкирку, не позволив рухнуть в воду. Втянул мимо крыла птицы на седло, вернул защиту и резко направил железную тварь вверх. Магда ахнула, Рутаганду вжало в спинку сиденья.  
— Все, — сказал Рутаганда, когда они выровнялись. Княжна отпустила шею птицы и распрямилась, стараясь не прижиматься к разделившему их телу пленника. Рутаганда оглянулся: на воде качалась пустая лодчонка, шест рядом с ней медленно кренился, собираясь упасть. Похоже, похищения никто даже не заметил.

На обратном пути птица летела тяжело, то и дело пытаясь нырнуть и неохотно выравниваясь снова. Не зря она была сделана лично для Рутаганды: камень воздуха в ней превосходил размером обычные, и она могла нести больше груза, чем армейские птицы. Рутаганда был уверен, что ему это пригодится, и не ошибся. Правда, следить за полетом в такие моменты нужно было особенно внимательно. Магда собралась было снова завести разговор о своих планах, но Рутаганда сквозь зубы бросил: “Не сейчас”, — и она заткнулась.  
Снижаясь над двором флигеля, Рутаганда сказал на связь: “Принимайте гостинец”. Юлия с Вебером вышли за мгновение до того, как птица опустилась на землю. Вебер подхватил пленного и потащил в дом, Юлия задержалась, с любопытством спросила:  
— Желаете посмотреть на допрос, ваша светлость?  
Магда быстро мотнула головой, бросила на Рутаганду вопросительный взгляд. Он неглубоко поклонился:  
— Тогда, с вашего позволения, продолжим завтра.  
Магда поджала губы, но кивнула и зашагала в сторону дворца.  
— Я думала, она покрепче, — разочарованно заметила Юлия, глядя ей вслед. Рутаганда пожал плечами:  
— Поглядим.

В подвале Вебер уже подвешивал парнишку к вбитым в потолок крюкам. Тот пришел в себя, но пока молчал — похоже, от страха. То и дело он встряхивал головой, и из нечесаных густых волос сыпались подсохшие листья и стебли длинной болотной травы, убогое подобие маскировки. Рутаганда взял стул, привычно развернул его и уселся подальше от пленника, чтобы не мешать. Сложил руки на спинке и уткнулся в них подбородком. Юлия отошла к крепкому деревянному столу и задумчиво перебирала свои игрушки: решала, с чего начать. Поймав взгляд Рутаганды, она подмигнула и взвесила на ладони толстый стержень, усеянный шипами. Рутаганда качнул головой: перебор для начала, — Юлия закатила глаза и взяла игрушку полегче. Покрутила в руке, отложила тоже. Наблюдая за ней, Рутаганда ощутил полузабытое спокойствие. Это чувство словно говорило: все в порядке, все идет своим чередом.

Рутаганде повезло с командой. Они наверняка догадывались о том, что случилось с Вонгом в подземельях управления внешней разведки: наемники лучше многих знали, как можно обойтись с теми, кого незачем жалеть. Однако никто не сказал ни слова, не отпустил ни единой грязной шутки — но и от своих обычных развлечений отказываться не стал. Свои люди на то и свои, чтобы понимать, о чем даже помнить не стоит, подумал Рутаганда. Распрямился и махнул Веберу, как раз отошедшему от подвешенного тела. Тот понятливо кивнул, подхватил со стола бутылку с бренди и бросил так метко, что она легла прямо в ладонь. Рутаганда покачал бутылку, присмотрелся к пленнику: тому на вид было лет шестнадцать. Остатки листьев в волосах, буро-зеленые тряпки, которые не жалко пачкать болотной грязью. При нем даже оружия не было: Вебер наверняка его первым делом обыскал и сказал бы, найдя что-нибудь интересное. Пустышка, случайный караульный или мальчик на побегушках, на свою беду вылезший из укрытия. Но для начала хватит и такого.  
Юлия подошла, остановилась рядом с пленником. Ласково спросила:  
— Как тебя зовут?  
Пацан глянул на нее с ужасом, сипло выдавил:  
— Ивер.  
— Хорошо, Ивер. Смотри. — Она показала ему выбранный стержень, похлопала закругленным концом по белым от страха губам, ткнула под подбородок:  
— Вот это не окажется у тебя в заднице, пока ты отвечаешь на наши вопросы. Ясно?  
Пацан скосил глаза на Юлину игрушку, зажмурился и кивнул.  
И все равно окажется потом, когда вопросы закончатся, подумал Рутаганда.  
— Я расскажу, — пробормотал Ивер, — я... Что захотите!  
— А что мы хотим, Дес? — обернулась Юлия. Она дурачилась: о чем расспрашивать таких гостей, и Юлия, и Вебер знали не хуже него.  
— Да все. — Рутаганда выдернул из горлышка тугую пробку, хлебнул бренди. — Сколько их там, какое оружие, транспорт. Есть ли маги и что они могут.  
— Слышал? — Юлия опять погладила Ивера по лицу своей игрушкой, свободной рукой потрепала по щеке. — Рассказывай.  
Пацан закивал так, что зазвенели цепи. Юлия, отвернувшись, состроила недовольную гримасу: она любила ломать сопротивление и скучала, когда в этом не было нужды. Ивер торопливо заговорил, то и дело сбиваясь. На Юлию и прислонившегося к стене Вебера он бросал по-кроличьи боязливые взгляды.

Из невнятной, захлебывающейся болтовни Рутаганда быстро вычленил главное: он не ошибался, отряду тут делать было нечего — если бы они и впрямь приехали за этим. Здесь даже магов не требовалось, хватило бы местных гвардейцев и десятка-другого быстрых лодок на камнях — а уж такие лодки у князя были наверняка. И если гвардия год ебала вола, делая вид, что убогая болотная шваль ей не по силам, значит, этого пожелала княжна Магда. Значит, повод позвать сюда людей короля Шангри она искала еще раньше, чем королем стал Вонг. Может быть, тянула время, опасалась Хана, про жестокость которого ходили легенды, а Вонга по его молодости сочла более подходящим для переговоров и дальше выжидать не стала. Как же Иссур за это время ничего не понял, не оценил, какую власть успела забрать себе старшая дочь?.. Или он оценил — и просто ждал подходящего времени, чтобы объявить ее наследницей вместо Мави? Вспомнился усталый равнодушный голос Хана: зря он не пришел ко мне сам, все бы вышло иначе. Рутаганда дернул ко рту бутылку так резко, что едва не выбил себе зубы. Юлия оглянулась, Рутаганда мотнул головой: все в порядке. Поднялся, опираясь на спинку стула.  
— Развлекайтесь. Тут все ясно.  
Во время разведки, которая случайно превратилась в охоту, он успел прожариться на солнце, в подвале разогрелся несколькими глотками бренди. Теперь хотелось окунуться в прохладную воду и подумать без лишнего шума над ухом; выйдя из подвала, Рутаганда свернул к соседней двери, за которой скрывался проход в купальню.

Во дворце Иссура купальни были общие. Под всем дворцом тянулись просторные подземные залы — ярко освещенные, с мозаичными стенами, с теплой водой в огромных каменных чашах, глубоко уходящих в пол. И на всю эту роскошь силы камней тратилось куда меньше, чем на незатейливую купальню при каждой спальне или на каждом этаже дома, как заведено было в Шангри: там камни силы добывали, здесь — покупали, а цену деньгам Мервар знал. Но и об удобстве во дворце заботились обстоятельно: вход в эти залы во флигелях, предназначенных для гостей князя, делали отдельный.  
Дверь на первом этаже вела в уединенную часть купальни: несколько каменных ванн, несколько отдельных комнат, мозаичные скамьи, на которые можно было улечься и позволить банщице или банщику себя вымыть. “Здесь вам никто не помешает”, — сказала служанка, которая показывала им дом. Или мы никому не помешаем, подумал Рутаганда. Впрочем, такая уединенность отряд устраивала: иногда смывать приходилось не только обычную грязь, но и кровь, а пугать обитателей дворца было незачем. Для нехитрых развлечений, которые могли обеспечить местные банщицы и банщики, лишняя компания тоже была не нужна.

Рутаганда пригнулся под низким сводом коридора, прошел в пустой зал с ваннами. Тихо шуршала проточная вода, в одной из комнат, за нитями цветных стеклянных бус, развешанными здесь вместо дверей, возился кто-то из своих, Бабангида или Бун: слышались негромкие влажные звуки, сопровождавшие мытье. Перед тем, как начать раздеваться, Рутаганда дернул шнурок колокольчика, вызывая обслугу из больших дворцовых купален. Там уже знали, кому присылать девчонок, кому мальчишек: к Веберу не лезли грудастые красотки, а Бабангиду только они и опекали. К Рутаганде приходили то одни, то другие: пожелай он ими воспользоваться, разницы бы не было. До сих пор он обходился без этого, пропуская мимо ушей бесстыдное и слегка наигранное восхищение его телом, которое позволяли себе некоторые девицы и один из банщиков. Может быть, и зря обходился, пора было возвращаться к старым привычкам.  
Он сбросил одежду и шагнул на пологие ступеньки ближайшей ванны, окунуться перед мытьем. Договорился сам с собой: если явится девчонка, какая-нибудь из веселых пышнотелых банщиц с сильными руками и круглым задом, надо будет задержать ее после мытья. Пришел мальчик — тот самый, восхищавшийся раньше и наверняка на все готовый. Рутаганда ощутил укол разочарования, но нарушать глупый уговор не стал и звать кого-нибудь другого тоже. Позволил парнишке смыть с себя грязь и размять спину, а потом отослал, мельком подумав: в другой раз повезет. Оставшись в одиночестве, он спустился в ванну с чистой прохладной водой — она была проточная, и ласковые струи стелились по мозаичному дну, касались кожи легкой приятной щекоткой. Рутаганда раскинул руки по каменному бортику, запрокинул голову и уставился в сводчатый потолок, тоже покрытый узорами.  
Все это время он размышлял о Магде и ее отце. Шаткое равновесие в отношениях Шангри и Мервара держалось годы, могло бы держаться и дальше: сейчас Вонг не заинтересовался бы западным соседом, если бы не письма Магды. Но княжна рисковала, затягивая свою маленькую войну с пиратами: что бы она делала, реши Иссур нанять кого-то другого? В наемниках возле границ Шангри недостатка не было. Вероятно, ей пришлось бы настаивать на том, что нанимать кого попало опасно, а просить помощи у других соседей — значит поссориться с королем Шангри. Если Иссур, как она говорила, всю жизнь ждал и опасался вторжения, убедить его было бы несложно. И все же при этом он не желал военного союза и не спешил принять в Мерваре чужой гарнизон или пустить в гавань боевые корабли. На что он рассчитывал?.. Рутаганда покрутил в голове мысль о Мертвом совете: не мог ли Иссур сговориться с големами, оттого и не опасаться Шангри слишком сильно? Но тогда в его дворце наверняка отирался бы хоть кто-нибудь из них — а если верить сделанным Ханной амулетам, ни одной куклы с островов тут пока не встретилось.  
Так или иначе, пора было решать, соглашаться ли на предложение Магды: Вонг оставил это решение ему и не отменил приказа. Вряд ли он мог забыть об этом по случайности. Рутаганда прикрыл глаза, поморщился. Когда-то давным-давно он видел старую пантеру, совсем уже обессилевшую, ослепшую то ли от болезни, то ли после драки. Тварь бродила по кругу, не понимая, где находится и почему до сих пор жива. Тогда Рутаганда подошел и перерезал ей горло — не от ненависти или страха, а только из желания оборвать это пустое кружение. Сейчас так же бродили в его голове мысли о Вонге, бессильные и беспомощные. С ними тоже стоило бы покончить.  
Из маленькой комнаты, завешенной стеклянными бусами, донесся шлепок тела о тело, за ним еще один, следом низкий глухой рык. Значит, там был Бабангида: как тот кого-то ебет, Рутаганда слышал бессчетное число раз. То, что Бабангида скучал по Ханне, ничуть не мешало ему неплохо проводить время.

Ханна с ними не поехала. Пока отряд собирался в Мервар, она хмурилась, размышляла и наконец заявила, что останется в столице: не хочет перевозить мастерскую, но и оставлять незаконченную работу не хочет тоже, да к тому же его величество пожелал, чтобы она лично съездила в Амалу и соседний с ней Иррен, отобрать наилучшие оружейные камни. Бабангида после ее слов тоже нахмурился, но возражать не стал: Ханна была права, когда не желала бросать свои дела ради сомнительного удовольствия бесцельно тратить время в Мерваре. К тому же никто из них не знал заранее, чем может обернуться эта поездка и удастся ли уберечь Ханну от того, что ей видеть и слышать не полагается. Потом Бабангида мрачно бросил Рутаганде: скажи ему, пусть присмотрит. Рутаганда кивнул, но просьбу передал не Вонгу, а Синтии. В конце концов, та могла присмотреть за кем угодно не хуже короля — если не лучше.

Тихий шорох из прохода, ведущего к большим дворцовым купальням, Рутаганда поймал краем уха, повернул голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как в проеме появляется женский силуэт в светлом и легком купальном платье. Тонкая ткань обрисовывала фигуру приятных очертаний, и на мгновение Рутаганде показалось, что это одна из банщиц. Когда женщина вошла, он понял свою ошибку: в купальню наемников явилась воспитательница Мави и Мелии. Что ей могло тут понадобиться — неужели хочет найти себе компанию на ночь?.. Она была куда старше молоденьких банщиц, но выглядела все еще неплохо. Почему бы и нет, подумал Рутаганда, пока женщина пересекала зал, направляясь к нему, — но когда она встала у края ванны, нервно сплетя пальцы и глядя в упор, стало ясно: она пришла не за этим. Женщина открыла рот раньше, чем он успел спросить, каким ветром ее сюда занесло, — и обошлась без приветствий.  
— На самом деле меня зовут Лидия Арун, — тихо сказала она. — Вам должно быть знакомо это имя.  
Напряжение вспыхнуло внутри, как Юлина молния, колюче прокатилось по рукам, отозвалось легкой вибрацией в живой стали.  
— Я просто хочу поговорить, — быстро добавила Лидия. — Я для вас не опасна.  
— Это точно, — согласился Рутаганда. — Что вам нужно?  
Полусонное спокойствие ушло безвозвратно, и сидеть в воде было незачем. Рутаганда встал, не пытаясь прикрыться: дважды замужнюю женщину вряд ли можно было смутить видом еще одного хера. Лидия Арун не смутилась. Напротив, взгляд, которым она окинула Рутаганду, ясно говорил, что она не отказалась бы продолжить разговор в спальне, даже если сама того не осознавала. В следующее мгновение Лидия отвела глаза, на бледном лице проступил румянец. Рутаганда поднялся по ведущим из ванны ступеням, шагнул к мозаичной скамье, подцепил ближайшее полотенце и обернул вокруг бедер. Поднял из сброшенной одежды браслет управления: амулет, позволявший отличать големов Мертвого совета от людей, был встроен в него. Сейчас амулет молчал.  
— Здесь жарко, — прошелестела Лидия. — Но давайте поговорим здесь. У меня, — она шевельнула запястьем, показывая тонкую цепочку с подвеской, — слабый камень. На комнату побольше покрова тишины не хватит.  
— Говорите, — согласился Рутаганда и кивнул на соседнюю скамью. — Лучше сидя.  
Когда Лидия опустилась на узорчатый мрамор, Рутаганда сел напротив, упер локти в колени и невежливо на нее уставился. Теперь, рассматривая ее вблизи, он видел золотые точки в серых глазах, тонкие светлые прядки, нежным дымком обрамляющие лоб, гладкую кожу, почти не тронутую возрастом — хотя ее сыну было не меньше восемнадцати, когда он умер. В юности Лидия наверняка цвела неяркой красотой. В таких женщин насмерть влюбляются стихоплеты и неуверенные в себе мужчины, подумал Рутаганда и едва не усмехнулся в открытую: значит, вот ради кого Маркус Кил когда-то просрал свою карьеру и отправился на каторгу.  
— Сперва я думала, вы тут из-за меня. — Женщина снова переплела пальцы, беспокойно сжала губы. — Ждала неприятностей. Но вы заняты своими делами, этими пиратами. Я подумала, вдруг вы просто закончите и уедете. А я так и буду… ждать.  
— Есть причины? — поинтересовался Рутаганда. Лидия вскинула на него взгляд:  
— Его величество… Я уехала из Шангри, чтобы избежать его гнева.  
— Почему вы решили, что вам грозит его гнев? — еще раз спросил Рутаганда, и в глазах женщины мелькнула глухая затаенная злость.  
— Мой сын, — устало сказала она, — пошел по стопам моего первого мужа. Предал короля и страну. Бей Санджит разрушил мою жизнь, Сиб уничтожил то, что от нее осталось. Полагаю, у его величества нет оснований быть милосерднее них.  
Сейчас, когда обида заставила ее выпрямить спину и перестать нервно теребить собственные руки, она стала по-настоящему хороша. А еще она могла знать что-нибудь, что пригодится Вонгу или Синтии, — и наверняка хотела заплатить этими сведениями за свое спокойствие, иначе бы не завела разговора.  
— Никто не возложит на вас вины за чужие преступления, — сказал Рутаганда, тщательно выбирая слова. — Если вы говорите правду, то повинны только в том, что избегали встреч с военной полицией и разведкой.  
— После смерти генерала Санджита мне пришлось уехать из столицы, — тихо откликнулась Лидия. — Маркус… генерал-майор Кил посоветовал мне уезжать побыстрее. Он сказал — Заль не отпустит меня живой. Сказал, она будет пытаться узнать даже то, чего я никогда не знала.  
— Но что-то вы знаете?  
— Не так уж много. — Лидия опять ослабела, как будто подтаяла, и принялась перебирать кончиками пальцев мелкие декоративные камешки в своих браслетах. — Я хотела написать письмо госпоже Заль, но не нашла надежных рук, чтобы передать. И Маркус отговорил, сказал, что лучше не напоминать о себе.  
— Если я гарантирую вашу безопасность, — неторопливо сказал Рутаганда, — вы согласитесь ответить на ее вопросы?  
Лидия заколебалась, смешным детским жестом покусала нижнюю губу. Подняла глаза:  
— Она сможет приехать сюда? И позволит вам присутствовать при разговоре?  
Можно подумать, это тебя защитит, подумал Рутаганда — и кивнул:  
— Я напишу ей.  
— Вы мне верите? — с тревогой спросила Лидия. Рутаганда пожал плечами:  
— Пока да.  
Она тускло улыбнулась:  
— Это уже неплохо. Теперь я вас оставлю... И прошу простить меня за вторжение.  
Ее взгляд опять ускользнул, на щеках проступила краска, словно она неожиданно вспомнила, что одета в одно только легкое и тонкое платье, а ее собеседник и вовсе обходится полотенцем на чреслах. Рутаганда подумал, что выебать даму сердца Маркуса Кила было бы забавно, но никакого воодушевления не ощутил. Так что просто бросил: “Не за что извиняться”, — и поднялся вместе с ней. Когда Лидия уже повернулась к арке коридора, он спросил:  
— Князь Иссур знает, кто вы?  
Женщина замерла, покачала головой.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Рутаганда, — это не его дело, — и увидел, как она снова расслабляется и опускает плечи. Многолетний, хорошо выдержанный страх принуждал ее цепенеть при малейшем признаке угрозы, как цепенеет перед хищником маленький беззащитный зверек. Может быть, она и правда знала что-то важное.

В своей спальне Рутаганда порылся в вещах, нашел среди мелкого оружия и амулетов крошечную железную птичку, почти во всем подобную большой. Вместо седла у нее на спинке была дверца, скрывавшая малозаметную полость, в которую предполагалось класть записки. Птичку перед самым отъездом вручила ему Синтия, на всякий случай, пояснив, что кроха прилетит лично к ней и никто другой вынуть из нее сообщение не сможет. Это было кстати: живая сталь не смогла бы добраться так далеко.  
Когда птичка с запиской внутри выпорхнула из окна в голубые вечерние сумерки, Рутаганда вызвал прислугу и велел подать ужин в его покои. Избежав необходимости встречаться с Магдой за княжеским столом, он выиграл себе время для размышлений о делах, но мысли текли неохотно, норовили свернуть или зацепиться за любую попавшуюся ерунду: действительно ли Кил отговаривал Лидию Арун от встречи с Синтией только из заботы о ее безопасности — или у него были другие причины?.. Кто сообщил ей о смерти ее сына, Кил или военная полиция, и каким образом?.. Можно ли верить в то, что она не скорбит о своей утрате, а лелеет злость и обиду за разрушенную жизнь? Вспомнилось, каким усталым был ее голос. И впрямь: сперва ее отдалили от двора, потом ей пришлось уехать в глушь, там, вероятно, выйти замуж за кого попало — куда он, кстати, делся, этот господин Арун, что ей пришлось стать княжеской приживалкой?.. Синтия наверняка об этом спросит.  
Прислуга уже давно убрала со стола, сумерки превратились в непроглядную тьму, едва разбавленную тусклыми пятнами фонарей в саду, а Рутаганда все сидел в кресле возле распахнутого окна, катая во рту бренди глоток за глотком и так же лениво катая в голове праздные мысли. Густое тепло летней ночи пронизывали запахи полуночных цветов, вдалеке щебетали птицы, и немудрено было бы так и уснуть в кресле. Он был уже близок к тому, чтобы провалиться в сон, когда шорох у окна заставил вскинуться и присмотреться. Сперва показалось, что вернулась птичка Синтии, — но на подоконнике крутился, мерцая голубыми искрами, водяной вихрь-посыльный. Один его вид смыл с Рутаганды дремоту, прогнал теплое марево; по шее, по спине, по рукам волной прокатился колючий озноб. Рутаганда протянул к вихрю левую, живую ладонь, тот придвинулся ближе, прохладно потерся о кожу, словно опознавая адресата, и выронил сложенную вчетверо записку. Тут же отстранился, но не исчез: прошелся по широкому подоконнику, замерцал в углу. Его величество король Шангри желал получить ответ.  
Когда Рутаганда разворачивал записку, пальцы подрагивали; он поморщился, заметив это, дернул листок так, что едва не оборвал край, и без того криво обрезанный. На нижней половине листа писчей бумаги, над королевским гербом, вплетенным в окаймлявший края узор, ровные буквы выстроились в два слова: “Что там?” Очевидно, Вонг писал записку второпях, на том, что попалось под руку.  
Еще с утра Рутаганда решил бы, что вопрос касается только княжны Магды, — но возможно, Вонг был с Синтией, когда та получила письмо, и теперь хотел узнать и про Лидию Арун тоже. Вряд ли его интересовало что-то еще. Рутаганда несколько мгновений смотрел на вихрь, приникший к оконной раме в явном ожидании, потом отставил на подоконник недопитый стакан и тяжело поднялся.  
Он просидел над пустым листом с четверть часа, и только закончив мысленно писать письмо, которому не суждено было лечь чернилами на бумагу, взялся за перо и придвинул поближе чернильницу. Ответ вышел недлинным: Магда вызывает сомнение своей хитростью и нежеланием марать руки, и все же для Шангри она лучше Иссура; Рутаганда намерен понаблюдать за ней еще немного. С речными пиратами сложнее будет тянуть время, чем разобраться раз и навсегда. Лидия Арун сама заявила о себе и хочет ответить на вопросы госпожи Заль, о чем Рутаганда госпожу Заль безотлагательно уведомил.  
Он прекрасно сознавал, на что надеется: если Вонг заинтересуется Лидией, то явится сам, и плевать, если для нее этот допрос закончится плохо.  
Плотно сложив исписанный листок, Рутаганда подошел к подоконнику и уронил записку в центр вихря. Тот мгновенно взвился с подоконника и исчез в темноте. Рутаганда смотрел ему вслед, машинально сжимая и разжимая ладонь, о которую вихрь мимоходом потерся полчаса назад. На ладони натягивался и пульсировал шрам, оставленный короной Шангри.

Синтия прилетела в Мервар на следующий день к вечеру. Ее доставил на железной птице майор Крон, и вид у майора был такой несчастный, будто начальница внешней разведки всю дорогу занималась его воспитанием.  
Оставив Крона на попечении отряда, встретившего гостей с ленивым благодушием, Синтия послала за Лидией подвернувшуюся служанку. Разговаривать решили снова в купальнях: ничем не хуже подвала, но поуютнее, — вполголоса заметила Синтия, перебирая подвески на своих браслетах. Она, как и госпожа Арун, пользовалась мелкими слабыми камнями, и Рутаганда знал почему: их действие сложно было заметить даже вблизи.  
— Как у вас там? — спросил он, пока Синтия прохаживалась по купальне, разглядывая мозаичные узоры. Она обернулась к нему:  
— Обычные дела. Можно сказать, затишье. Никаких новых заговоров — или я о них не знаю. — Ее усмешка говорила, что это маловероятно. — Госпожа Левен прекрасно управляется с Малым двором. Разумеется, все уверены, что его величество одаряет ее своим вниманием.  
— А Левен что? — хмыкнул Рутаганда.  
— Как скала. — Синтия тихо рассмеялась. — При нем никто уже не рискует обсуждать его жену. Один раз дело чуть не дошло до дуэли. И дошло бы, если бы болтун не сдал назад… Впрочем, теперь болтают о другом. Многие считают, что ты отправился за невестой для его величества, и с нетерпением ждут, как все обернется.  
— Как же им там скучно, — пробормотал Рутаганда — и тут же вспомнил: точно так же говорил Бабангида про двор наместника Амалы. В конце концов, все эти сборища не слишком отличались друг от друга.  
Синтия то ли намеренно молчала о Вонге, то ли считала, что Рутаганда сам поддерживает с ним связь. Спрашивать напрямую не хотелось, но раньше, чем он успел придумать обходной маневр, в коридоре, ведущем к большим купальням, еле слышно зашуршала ткань: на этот раз Лидия Арун явилась не в купальном платье, а в своем обычном, плотном и неприметно-тусклом.  
— Госпожа Арун, — повернулась к ней Синтия.  
— Госпожа Заль, — негромко откликнулась та.  
Несколько мгновений женщины смотрели друг на друга так, будто им было что делить. В темных глазах Синтии мелькнула хорошо скрытая неприязнь, Лидия Арун смотрела на нее с едва заметным превосходством, совершенно неуместным в ее положении. Рутаганда мысленно назвал себя дураком и чуть не расхохотался. Интересно, что бы сказал об этой безмолвной дуэли тот, кто со всей очевидностью был ее причиной: отставной генерал-майор Маркус Кил.  
Лидия сдалась первой, отвела взгляд.  
— Благодарю, что согласились меня выслушать.  
— Предпочла бы сделать это семь лет назад, — улыбнулась Синтия. — Прошу вас, Лидия, садитесь. Мы ведь не будем заставлять Десмонда стоять.  
Ее дружелюбная фамильярность явно сбила Лидию Арун с толку. Та опустила глаза, машинально потянулась к подвескам браслета, и Синтия тем же тоном добавила:  
— Нет нужды, о защите я уже позаботилась.  
В конце концов Лидия уселась на ту же скамью, что накануне. Синтия села напротив нее, а Рутаганда отошел в сторону и опустился на пол, упершись спиной в стену. Так он видел и слышал обеих женщин, но сам их не отвлекал.  
Разговор вышел долгим: Лидия Арун нервничала, сбивалась, вспоминала мелкие ненужные подробности и виновато умолкала, стоило Синтии нетерпеливо перебить ее вопросом. Все же она назвала с полтора десятка имен тех, кто вел дела с Беем Санджитом, ее первым мужем, и мог быть причастен к давнему заговору. Некоторые из этих имен Рутаганда знал, другие слышал впервые. Синтия на каждое рассеянно кивала, роняя: погиб при задержании, умер в тюрьме (чаще всего это значило — во время допроса), до сих пор в подземельях. Так жаль, что они в это ввязались, — то и дело грустно говорила Лидия перед тем, как назвать новое имя, и Рутаганда видел, как Синтия презрительно поджимает губы.  
— Это все, что я знаю, — наконец прошептала Лидия; похоже, ее пугал не слишком довольный вид госпожи начальницы внешней разведки. — Когда генерал-лейтенант Ройнар писал мне про… — Она прикусила губу, коротко вздохнула: — ...про смерть Сиба, он сказал, что полковник Вонг… то есть его величество, но тогда он еще не…  
Синтия внимательно смотрела на нее, ожидая продолжения.  
— Что ему удалось обнаружить большую часть заговорщиков. — Лидия прикрыла глаза. — Так что я опасалась, что не смогу сказать вам ничего полезного.  
— Почему вам писал Ройнар? И когда? — отрывисто бросила Синтия, и Рутаганда вспомнил: “Из уважения к вам я не дам делу хода”, — говорил Вонг, показывая Килу протокол допроса ординарца. Этот протокол не должен был попасть в Черный дом, и начальнику управления истины неоткуда было о нем узнать.  
Лидия моргнула:  
— Но он ведь возглавлял военную полицию. Это была его обязанность, сообщить мне… Разве нет? — Она посмотрела на свои руки, как будто взглядом хотела заставить пальцы не дрожать. — А когда…  
Синтия покосилась на Рутаганду — наверняка проверяла, слушает ли он.  
— За три дня до весны, — проговорила Лидия неожиданно отчетливо. — Он писал мне за три дня до весны.  
Значит, Ройнар знал о смерти Сиба Аруна с того дня, когда она случилась: либо он безотрывно следил за Вонгом, либо у него были другие источники — связанные с портным Таксином, големом Мертвого совета, которому Арун передавал сведения. Рутаганда с Буном покрутились возле пожара в доме Таксина, там их могли заметить любые соглядатаи, но чтобы объяснить их присутствие допросом Аруна и сделать выводы о судьбе мальчишки, нужно было знать куда больше, чем Ройнару полагалось знать.  
— У вас сохранилось это письмо? — быстро спросила Синтия. Лидия покачала головой, добавила:  
— Но я его помню.  
Если верить ее памяти, генерал-лейтенант Ройнар возложил на Вонга всю ответственность за смерть Сиба Аруна и между делом намекнул, что тот превышает полномочия и слишком много на себя берет. Ни слова не говоря прямо, Ройнар давал понять, что полковнику Вонгу не сойдет с рук самоуправство. Кроме того, он писал, что у Лидии Арун — точнее, Лидии Санджит — все еще могут найтись друзья в столице, которые защитят ее интересы. Вряд ли он при этом имел в виду Маркуса Кила.  
— Что вы ему ответили? — поинтересовалась Синтия.  
— Ничего. Мне показалось… — Лидия на мгновение сжала губы, — что он пытается втянуть меня в то, к чему я не хочу иметь отношения.  
— Вы писали об этом генерал-майору Килу?  
— Нет. — Она снова качнула головой. — Я не хотела его беспокоить.  
Синтия вздохнула, стиснула двумя пальцами переносицу.  
— Это все? Больше вы с Ройнаром не переписывались?  
— Нет. — Лидия неловко развела руками. — Потом скончался господин Арун. Он был нездоров, — зачем-то уточнила она, и Синтия машинально кивнула. — И я решила уехать из Шангри.  
Синтия покивала снова и задумалась. Наконец окинула собеседницу прохладным пренебрежительным взглядом:  
— Живите себе спокойно. Если мне что-нибудь понадобится, я буду знать, где вас найти.  
Вряд ли теперь Лидия Арун перестанет бояться, подумал Рутаганда, глядя, как она прощается и бесшумно исчезает в полумраке коридора.

— А я-то хотела посмотреть на наших невест, — заметила Синтия, поднявшись в гостиную и узнав, что ужин за княжеским столом они пропустили. Разговор с Лидией затянулся допоздна, за окнами уже сгустилась ночь, но вряд ли темнота помешала бы железной птице добраться до Шангри — если бы майор Крон смог ею управлять. Однако майор Крон был безобразно пьян: похоже, отряд нашел себе достойное развлечение. Рутаганда хмыкнул, разглядывая живописную картину: Крон, растрепанный и без кителя, в повлажневшей рубашке, взахлеб рассказывал что-то Веберу, который слушал его с таким преувеличенным вниманием, что Юлия с Бабангидой ржали, не скрываясь.  
— Похоже, придется остаться на ночь здесь. Надеюсь, у вас найдется свободная спальня. — Синтия нахмурилась. — Но если он не придет в себя до завтра...  
— Срочные дела? — спросил Рутаганда. Если бы Синтия пожелала вернуться в столицу немедленно, в ее распоряжении была еще одна железная птица. Но она махнула рукой:  
— Не настолько. Если Ройнар был связан с големами, придется заново перетряхнуть всю военную полицию. Но я могу начать и с утра.  
За поздним ужином болтали о чем попало: Юлия выясняла, как поживает ее дорогая подружка Кири Левен, Бабангида вставлял вопросы про оружейные дела, Вебер, то и дело отвлекаясь от Крона, спрашивал, не скучают ли без них в Черном доме. Рутаганда рассеянно думал, что даже доставь он Синтию в столицу, причин заходить во дворец у него все равно бы не нашлось.  
Когда майор Крон влил в себя еще стакан вина и начал засыпать прямо на диване, Вебер вызвался проводить его до спальни и вытащил из гостиной почти волоком. Рутаганда проводил их взглядом, и Юлия вдруг сказала:  
— Он не нарушит уговор.  
В ее голосе так ясно слышен был упрек, что Рутаганде стало не по себе: она что, решила, что он усомнился в слове Вебера? Что же команда сейчас о нем думает.

Новое письмо Вонг прислал три недели спустя. Правильнее было бы назвать его приказом от короля Шангри, милосердного и справедливого: свиток с королевской печатью доставил Рутаганде незнакомый офицер, прилетевший во дворец князя Иссура на железной птице. Рутаганда едва успел прочесть приказ, как во флигель наемников явилась княжна Магда.  
— Почему он приглашает в Шангри Мелию и Мави? — начала она с порога, едва убедившись, что поблизости нет прислуги. — Мы так не договаривались. Мави должен быть здесь, чтобы подписать отречение.  
Она могла себе позволить говорить напрямую: за последние три недели Рутаганда в ее компании не раз летал прикрывать торговые корабли, пришедшие с севера. Зачищать болотистый берег полностью они все еще не спешили, однако показать, что наемники тратят время в Мерваре не зря, все же стоило. Прикрытие было делом несложным: едва завидев парящую над кораблем железную птицу, болотная шваль убиралась под свои маскировочные сети, так что Рутаганда с Магдой больше разговаривали, чем воевали. В конце концов он решил, что желание остаться в стороне от убийства отца можно простить девице ее возраста, даже если эта девица твердо намерена взять власть над княжеством в свои руки. Оставалось только подгадать удобный случай — и избавиться от князя Иссура так, чтобы его смерть вышла хотя бы похожей на естественную. И вот теперь приглашение Вонга спутало все планы.  
— Значит, он подпишет его в столице, — невозмутимо сказал Рутаганда.  
Княжне сомневаться в решениях короля Шангри не следовало — хотя сам Рутаганда, прочитав приказ, успел изрядно удивиться. Если Вонг решил держать при себе не только Мелию, но и Мави, как залог сговорчивости их старшей сестры, он мог бы об этом и сообщить. Но он просто велел Рутаганде лично сопровождать гостей, приглашенных королем на череду осенних праздников в Шангри, и обеспечить их безопасность в дороге. Больше ни слова о делах в письме не было. Не о делах, впрочем, тоже — но тут Рутаганда уже ничего и не ждал.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3: От тихой воды жди беды**

Острые пики дворцовых башен втыкались в низкие облака, нависшие над столицей: к побережью подступала осень, теплая и пасмурная. В городском воздухе текли и переплетались запахи копченой рыбы, осенних цветов и гниющих водорослей. Мелия и Мави взволнованно болтали, обсуждая все, что попадалось им на глаза; их восхищали дома из мрачного темного камня и витое железо оград, прохожие, одетые иначе, чем в Мерваре, и белая стрела Штормового маяка на высоком мысу над городом. Лидия Арун, сидевшая рядом с Мелией, не требовала от них вести себя сдержанно. У нее столица, похоже, вызывала только страх, который она скрывала с трудом.

Дорога заняла с неделю и надоела бы гораздо сильнее, если бы княжна Мелия и ее брат не пожелали перебраться в ровер из своей повозки — нарядной, но неповоротливой колымаги с мелкими окошками, в которые ничего было не разглядеть.  
— Вы ведь должны нас охранять? — негромко спросил Мави на первой же остановке, еще в границах Мервара. Остановку сделали для обеда и отдыха, и княжичи, непривычные к долгим поездкам, тут же выбрались из повозки и жадно таращились по сторонам. Окаймленные лесом поля и уходящую вдаль ленту дороги они разглядывали так пристально, словно в этом пейзаже было что-то необыкновенное.  
— Именно так, ваша светлость.  
— Вероятно, вам будет удобнее, если мы будем рядом с вами, — предположил княжич с восхитительно простодушным видом. Его сестрица делала вид, что полностью поглощена созерцанием далекого леса, но косилась так, что ясно было: она внимательно слушает разговор.  
— Пожалуй, это бы облегчило мне работу, — серьезно согласился Рутаганда. Вряд ли княжескому выезду угрожало в пути что-нибудь серьезнее случайных налетчиков, но до сих пор возможности взглянуть на младших княжеских отпрысков поближе не выдавалось, и Рутаганда не собирался ее упускать.  
— Ваша светлость, — начала Лидия Арун, не отходившая от воспитанников. Она, вероятно, собиралась напомнить о приличиях, но Мави не дал ей договорить.  
— А его величество король Шангри… — он смешно оттопырил губу, сдул непослушную пепельную прядку, — ездил на вашей повозке?  
Тоска сжала горло всего на мгновение и легко отступила.  
— Много раз, — широко улыбнулся Рутаганда.  
— Тогда и нам не зазорно, — заключил Мави и ответил такой улыбкой, словно принимал Рутаганду в нехитрый полудетский заговор. Лидия Арун не нашлась с возражениями.  
После обеда княжич с княжной и воспитательница устроились на заднем сиденье ровера. Их повозка под конвоем нескольких гвардейцев теперь тащилась позади. Первый час Мави и Мелия шептались между собой, и их шепот походил на едва заметное шуршание листвы, но вскоре любопытство победило. Задавать вопросы начал Мави: а долго ли им ехать? А как они будут ночевать? От чего их нужно охранять? Всю ли дорогу будут поля, или в Шангри все станет по-другому? Рутаганда обстоятельно отвечал, и наконец Мелия тоже не утерпела. Ей хотелось разузнать про королевский дворец и двор, предстоящие осенние праздники, на которые они с Мави были приглашены, и — само собой — про те слухи и легенды о новом короле, которые добирались до Мервара. Она была осведомлена хуже, чем Магда, или не рискнула показать свою осведомленность, но и без того каждый вопрос про Вонга неприятно покалывал мелкими иглами. Рутаганда предпочел бы продолжать разговор с Мави, которого больше интересовали войны, люди и весь шангрийский уклад.  
На постоялых дворах княжеские отпрыски успокаивались: дорога заметно утомляла их, и к вечеру они клевали носом, задремывая во время ужина. Свиток с печатью короля заставлял хозяев придорожных гостиниц стелиться перед высокими гостями, давать им лучшие комнаты и готовить лучшие кушанья — но княжич и княжна едва замечали, что едят, хотя золотые монеты в награду раздавали щедро. Рутаганда подозревал, что в своих комнатах они проваливаются в сон, едва коснувшись головой подушки. Сам он засыпал скверно: стоило остаться в одиночестве, как подступали невеселые мысли. Вонг пожелал, чтобы отряд остался в Мерваре, заниматься тем, для чего и был туда отправлен; сопровождать будущую невесту он приказал лично Рутаганде. Может быть, он считал это наказанием, но для этого в его решении отчетливо не хватало жестокости. Другое объяснение было еще неприятнее: Вонг просто обеспечил невесте надежную охрану, ни о чем другом не думая. Так или иначе, через пару дней Рутаганде предстояло встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. То и дело он малодушно признавался сам себе, что опасается этой встречи, — а потом вновь захлебывался невыносимой, раздирающей душу тоской, желая хотя бы просто увидеть мальчика, даже если тот не скажет ему ни слова.  
На седьмую ночь, когда до столицы оставалось полдня пути, в приоткрытое окно комнаты в очередной гостинице со скрипом и шорохом пробралась железная птичка Синтии. Рутаганда вынул записку, развернул — и нахмурился. У Синтии никогда не было привычки сообщать о неважных мелочах, и все же в записке говорилось, что в столице все в порядке, во дворце готовятся к приему гостей, в военной полиции ей не удалось пока найти никого подозрительного… Впрочем, писала Синтия, спешить некуда: быстрая река разбивается о камни, тихая река добирается до моря. Рутаганда скомкал листок и прикрыл глаза. Эту присказку Синтия давным-давно слышала от него — и смеялась, отвечая на нее своей: от тихой воды жди беды. О чем она сейчас пыталась предупредить и почему именно так? Вонг задумал что-то опасное, по обыкновению никому об этом не сообщив? В столице новый заговор? Обнаружен голем, до которого пока не добраться?.. Ясно было одно: напрямую она почему-то написать не смогла.  
Последние часы дороги Рутаганда провел в полузабытом предвкушении серьезного дела: то, что заставило Синтию предупреждать его такими обиняками, несерьезным быть никак не могло. В столице он внимательно смотрел по сторонам — на всякий случай, вдруг признаки неизвестного пока неблагополучия проявят себя сразу же, — но ничего из ряда вон выходящего не заметил.  
За воротами дворца, пока ровер полз через парк, накатило воспоминание, прохладно стиснуло сердце: “Корона может защитить почти от всего, — говорил Вонг, ослепительно красивый в парадной форме, в этом непристойном винном шелке под жестким черным сукном, — или спасти, если защитить не успеет”. Может ли ему угрожать что-то, с чем корона справиться не способна?.. — подумал Рутаганда, чтобы отвлечься, не вспоминать о том, как на обратном пути из дворца в тот вечер Вонг сидел рядом, позволял задирать подол своего одеяния и раздвигал ноги так, чтобы Рутаганде удобнее было его трогать. Сейчас на его месте устроился мерварский княжич и, полуобернувшись назад, через спинку сидения болтал с сестрой.

На ступенях дворца выстроились в две шеренги королевские гвардейцы. Мелия ахнула и завозилась, наверняка расправляя платье или проверяя украшения: она с утра пожелала нарядиться так, будто ей предстоял торжественный прием сразу же после прибытия. Их разговора с Лидией Арун Рутаганда не слышал, но вполне мог представить: к роверу Мелия явилась разодетая как для бала и с убранной жемчугом прической, а Лидия недовольно поджимала губы и всем своим видом показывала, что осуждает ее решение. Но княжна, похоже, была не так уж неправа, желая явиться во дворец во всем блеске.  
Когда ровер остановился перед ступенями, гвардейцы взяли на караул. По лестнице спустился генерал-лейтенант Левен. Отдал честь, склонился возле двери ровера, мгновенно превратившись из военного в придворного, и подал княжне руку, чтобы та могла опереться. Кири хорошо его вымуштровала, подумал Рутаганда и присмотрелся к Левену, все еще гадая, что может быть не так во дворце. Ничего кроме почтения к гостье командир королевской гвардии не демонстрировал.  
— Его величество примет вас в тронном зале через четверть часа, — сообщил он Мелии и Мави после положенных приветствий. Судя по всему, Вонг тоже решил произвести должное впечатление. Оказавшись рядом с Рутагандой, Левен совсем тихо добавил:  
— Король хочет видеть вас прямо сейчас. Он в зале совета.

Рутаганда толкнул высокие двери обеими руками, шагнул в зал и не глядя свел за собой створки. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от фигуры в черно-красном мундире, замершей у стола с картой. Как будто и не было всего прошедшего впустую времени, как будто они расстались пять минут назад, но Рутаганда передумал и вернулся, чтобы все исправить. Как будто что-то можно было исправить.  
— От тебя слишком долго не было вестей, — сказал Вонг, не оборачиваясь.  
Рутаганда едва не споткнулся на ровном полу.  
Он был готов к чему угодно, но не к этому капризному недовольству — словно Вонг не прогнал его два месяца назад со словами “я не хочу тебя больше видеть”, а просто отправил по оговоренному делу и ждал обратно, как ждет новой встречи счастливый любовник.  
— Я выполнял твой приказ, твое величество, — сдержанно сказал он, подходя.  
— Как я мог забыть. — Вонг круто развернулся, над правым плечом взлетели длинные пряди, по губам скользнула улыбка. — Тогда докладывай.  
В его взгляде пряталось обещание — знакомое и полузабытое. Собственный голос показался Рутаганде чужим:  
— Что, даже не обнимешь меня?  
Тот Вонг, с которым они скверно расстались в середине лета, должен был ответить холодным отчуждением. Тот, который еще не носил короны — полковник военной полиции Николас Вонг — мог бы строго сдвинуть брови и напомнить, что хотел услышать отчет.  
Этот склонил голову к плечу и прищурился:  
— Значит, ты по мне скучал?  
Сам шагнул в объятия — легко и привычно, как раньше, прильнул с готовностью, которую Рутаганда успел уже позабыть. Стальная ладонь легла на его обтянутое кителем плечо, пробралась под волосы на шею. Чтобы смять и сломать эту шею, хватило бы одного движения. Быстрая река разбивается о камни, вспомнил Рутаганда, отчаянным усилием воли не позволяя пальцам стиснуться слишком крепко. Вот, значит, на что намекала Синтия, вот о чем опасалась писать открыто. Тихая река добирается до моря… Если Вонг мертв, уничтожение одного голема ничего не изменит; придется упокоить весь Мертвый совет, да и того будет недостаточно. Если жив — прежде всего нужно узнать, что с ним, а разбитый голем ничем делу не поможет. Скучные деловитые мысли помогали успокоиться. Притворство давалось с трудом: в свежем запахе юного моря не было ни капли жизни. Даже не будь Рутаганда предупрежден, не жди он неведомых неприятностей — вряд ли перепутал бы эту куклу с настоящим Вонгом. Гладкие волосы стекли по пальцам, голем качнул головой и отстранился, упершись ладонью Рутаганде в грудь. Вонг тоже мог бы так сделать; иногда и делал.  
— Не стоит заставлять гостей ждать слишком долго. — Он шевельнул плечами, высвободился. Рутаганда отпустил его с легкой неохотой, как отпустил бы Вонга, и получил в награду понимающую улыбку. — У нас будет весь вечер и вся ночь.  
Рутаганда едва не выругался вслух, но к счастью, голем уже отвернулся и отошел к столу.  
— Как тебе княжна Мелия? — спросил он.  
— Тебе подойдет, — через силу усмехнулся Рутаганда, и кукла в мундире с королевским аксельбантом развернулась:  
— Ты ревнуешь?  
Рутаганда мог бы поклясться, что в прозрачных голубых глазах, лишенных прежнего блеска, промелькнуло любопытство.  
— Тебе же нужен наследник, твое величество, — развел он руками. — Что толку ревновать.  
— Она нам не помешает. — Голем качнулся на каблуках, уперся кончиками пальцев в столешницу. — А если попробует — пожалеет.  
Вонг не стал бы за глаза угрожать случайной девице, от которой ему нужен только ребенок, отстраненно подумал Рутаганда. Или стал бы?..  
— Сейчас я тебя не задерживаю, — уронил голем, и Рутаганда, повинуясь мгновенному наитию, откликнулся:  
— Тогда навещу Синтию. Она наверняка захочет послушать про Мервар.  
Он следил внимательно, но никаких признаков недовольства или тревоги не заметил. Голем кивнул:  
— Госпожа Заль будет рада с тобой повидаться, — и потянулся к открытой шкатулке, в которой тускло мерцала корона Шангри. Глядя, как он опускает на голову резной обруч, Рутаганда вдруг осознал: внутри, в механическом сердце, должна быть кровь Вонга. Иначе кукла не смогла бы даже прикоснуться к короне. Он глубоко вздохнул, сдерживая гнев, и голем обернулся:  
— Что?  
— Давно тебя не видел. — Рутаганда растянул губы в улыбке. — Соскучился.  
Тварь с лицом Вонга отвратительно знакомо улыбнулась в ответ, и на мгновение Рутаганду сковал ужас, какого он не знал никогда раньше.

— Он жив, — сказала Синтия, едва бросив на него взгляд. — Я не знаю, где он, но и они тоже вряд ли знают.  
Рутаганда прислонился к двери ее кабинета, которую только что закрыл и запер, и почувствовал, что ноги его не держат.  
— Сядь. — Синтия поднялась из-за стола, отложила лупу, с которой разбирала какие-то записки. — Иди сюда и сядь, Дес.  
Рутаганда тяжело опустился в кресло, Синтия сунула ему стакан, доверху налитый бренди, и присела рядом на край стола.  
— Амулет. — Он приподнял руку с браслетом управления. — Амулет Ханны не сработал. Почему?..  
Это был не самый важный вопрос — но Рутаганда малодушно оттягивал время, выигрывал минуту-другую для того, чтобы прийти в себя. Всю дорогу до управления внешней разведки он вспоминал, как тряс Синтию над телом короля Хана, крича: “Где он, почему ты им позволила?..” — и говорил себе, что не стоит творить одну и ту же херню дважды. Как бы скверно ни сложились дела, вряд ли в этом была вина Синтии. Она бы не причинила Вонгу вреда: ее все еще связывало Стальное слово.  
— Амулет Ханны, — повторила Синтия. Покачала собственным стаканом, глядя, как бренди в нем мерцает темным золотом. — Бебе расстроится.  
— Блядь. — Рутаганда откинул голову на спинку кресла, прикрыл глаза. — Ладно. Давай по порядку.  
— Без малого месяц назад, — медленно сказала Синтия, — я прилетала в Мервар. Допросить Лидию Арун. Когда я вернулась, его величество пожелал узнать, как прошел допрос. И заодно услышать новости о ваших делах. Знаешь, что меня насторожило?.. — Она сделала глоток, ненадолго сжала губы. — Он ничего не спросил про княжну Магду. Выслушал про Лидию, поморщился при упоминании Ройнара. Он и раньше так делал. Расспросил про этих ваших пиратов — так серьезно, будто это и впрямь важный вопрос. И отпустил меня, благословив на расследование в военной полиции. Тогда я подумала: ведь он… твой мальчик уничтожил всю переписку с Магдой. На всякий случай. И твой отчет, который ты прислал за день до этого, — его он сжег при мне. Если это не он, подумала я дальше, если это кто-то другой — ему просто неоткуда было узнать о сговоре с княжной. Но амулет… — Она приподняла руку: у нее прозрачная капля, покрытая узором, свисала с цепочки на запястье: — У меня он тоже не сработал.  
— Но ты не посылала за Ханной?.. — полувопросительно предположил Рутаганда, и Синтия еле заметно улыбнулась:  
— Разумеется, нет. Я и так выяснила, что она уже отправилась в Амалу. В тот же день с утра, еще до моего возвращения. Если помнишь, она собиралась на рудники за камнями. А накануне приходила во дворец, повидаться с королем с глазу на глаз. Получить указания.  
— И сейчас она не в Амале?.. — Этот вопрос тоже на самом деле вопросом не был. Синтия кивнула:  
— Ее охраняли четверо гвардейцев. Все мертвы, найдены в нескольких часах пути от столицы. Я доложила его величеству, он выразил приличествующую случаю обеспокоенность и велел искать Ханну Рейен и напавших на нее злоумышленников. Не думаю, что она в Шангри. Если еще жива. Если это вообще была она. Хотя… — Синтия поморщилась: — Она ведь сперва была на нашей стороне. Она сделала серебряный дым. Ее амулеты работали. Она вскрыла Лауру, и теперь мы кое-что знаем о том, как устроены големы. Помяни мое слово, ее не подменили, а завербовали. И скорее всего, совсем недавно. Чтобы сразу же использовать.  
— Он ведь никогда ей не доверял, — пробормотал Рутаганда.  
— Не доверял, — согласилась Синтия. — Но, вероятно, недостаточно. Полагаю, его обманом вынудили вдохнуть или выпить что-то, что ненадолго лишило его силы. Дальше… — Она развела руками.  
— Ну? — Рутаганда влил в себя бренди, распрямился в кресле. — Что было дальше? Он там? На островах? Ты сказала, он жив.  
Синтия качнула головой — почти укоризненно:  
— Еще я сказала, что не знаю, где он. Он нужен был им живым. В этом… — она скривилась, — болване наверняка его кровь. Но корону так просто не обманешь. Если бы он умер, его кровь помогла бы ненадолго. Корона бы убила эту тварь и выбрала нового короля. Кого-то из магов — ей нужна сила Потока. Я знаю, что они пытались доставить его на острова, но корабль попал в шторм, и его подхватил Морской ручей. Это течение, слышал о таком?..  
Рутаганда машинально кивнул. Море как будто пришло мальчику на помощь — уж как смогло.  
— Скорее всего, корабль или то, что от него осталось, выбросило на берег далеко на севере. За Острогорьем, — продолжала Синтия.  
— Морской ручей мог выбросить и в Ниламе.  
— В Ниламе его нет.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — не выдержал Рутаганда. Синтия коротко улыбнулась и поднялась. Отошла в угол, повозилась, открывая сейф, и вернулась с окованной серебром коробкой, которую молча поставила перед Рутагандой. Он поднял крышку и замер: на белом шелке свились жгутом обрезанные черные пряди. Рутаганда осторожно протянул руку, шевельнул волосы, и на белый шелк осыпалась засохшая кровь.  
— Ты… — выдохнул он. Синтия кивнула:  
— Тогда об этом никто не вспомнил, а зря. Не стоит оставлять такое без присмотра. Вот что у меня теперь есть. — Она достала из кармана платья плоскую круглую шкатулку, щелкнула крышкой. Устройство напоминало кровавый компас, но вокруг стрелки обвивалась тонкая черная прядка.  
— Хоть какая-то польза от Ханны Рейен. Можно было сделать вид, что я занимаюсь ее поисками, — сухо сказала Синтия. — Мы с Кроном облетели всю страну и пролетели над Ниламом, но стрелка всегда указывала на север. За Острогорье железные птицы не летают.  
Она захлопнула крышку и опустила компас в ладонь Рутаганды:  
— Тебе пригодится. Он должен точно определять направление, расстояние хуже. И все-таки это лучше, чем ничего.  
Понимая всю ценность подарка, Рутаганда все же не мог оторвать взгляд от волос на шелке. Синтия бережно закрыла коробку:  
— У меня будут целее. Вдруг еще понадобятся, — и снова убрала ее в сейф.  
— Я возьму отряд и найду его. — Рутаганда собрался было встать, но Синтия оказалась у него за спиной, надавила на плечи, вынудив снова рухнуть в кресло, и не убрала руки. Он уже и забыл, как ощутимо могут впиваться в плоть ее стальные пальцы.  
— Нет. Ты останешься в столице и будешь держать яйца в кулаке, пока эта тварь тебя не отпустит. Сейчас ты ему здесь не нужен. Но он наверняка хочет убедиться, что ты ничего не заподозришь. Значит, ты не заподозришь.  
— Я ведь могу его просто сломать, — бросил Рутаганда сквозь зубы. — Он подпускает меня совсем близко.  
— Выходит, он уверен, что ты ему не опасен. — Синтия сжала пальцы еще крепче. — Хочешь проверить? И даже если у тебя получится — знаешь, что будет дальше? Никто другой не возьмет корону, пока Николас Вонг жив. Шангри останется без короля. Если Мертвый совет пришлет сюда армию — кто сможет ее остановить?  
— Да насрать на Шангри!.. — Рутаганда почувствовал, как немеет живое плечо.  
— Твой мальчик тебе за это спасибо не скажет, — холодно откликнулась Синтия. — Опомнись, Дес. Подумай головой. Если они поймут, что ты их раскрыл, ты станешь угрозой. Ты подставишь себя, своих людей и меня. И тех, кто тоже может подозревать неладное. Ты ничего не исправишь, просто умрешь впустую.  
Рутаганда тяжело выдохнул, и мертвая хватка Синтии ослабла.  
— Големы не дураки, но и не провидцы. — Ее голос тоже смягчился. — Обмануть их будет не так уж сложно. Продержись сколько сможешь. А я устрою тебе встречу, которая будет полезна.  
— С кем? — спросил Рутаганда, сдаваясь. Синтия наконец отпустила его, обошла кресло и снова присела боком на стол.  
— Увидишь. Пока просто подожди. И кстати… — Она прищурилась, уперлась пальцем ему в лоб и заставила откинуть голову. — Ты ебал Лидию Арун?  
— Подумывал, — честно сказал Рутаганда. — Но нет. Не захотелось.  
Синтия криво улыбнулась, постучала по его лбу.  
— Хоть что-то ты соображаешь. Не вздумай ей доверять.  
— Значит, это не совпадение?  
— Слишком удачно для совпадения. Ничего действительно важного она не сказала. Насчет Ройнара… Мы ведь и так подозревали, что он на островах. И вряд ли я найду в военной полиции что-то серьезное. А она тогда весь вечер морочила мне голову и тянула время. Она наверняка причастна. — В темных глазах Синтии мелькнул хищный огонек. — И она за это заплатит.  
— Что остальные?  
Синтия пожала плечами:  
— На всякий случай не доверяй никому.  
Рутаганда дотянулся до бутылки с бренди, наполнил свой стакан и опустошил залпом. Выдохнул, уперся локтями в колени и уронил голову в руки. Кипящая глубоко внутри ярость притихла, ей на смену пришло отчаяние.  
— Я все проебал, — хрипло сказал он. И почувствовал, как Синтия берет его за руку, касаясь сталью стали.  
— Не спеши, Дес. Не ты ли мне говорил: пока человек жив, дела всегда могут пойти еще хуже.  
— Потому ты меня и бросила, — пробормотал Рутаганда, немного приходя в себя.  
— Нет, — невозмутимо откликнулась Синтия. — Я оставила тебя потому, что мы слишком похожи. Рано или поздно мы бы друг друга возненавидели. Но твой мальчик тебя не бросал, его забрали против его воли. Так что ты найдешь его, и мы вернем ему корону.  
Воспоминание обожгло холодом: “Я не хочу тебя больше видеть”. А придется все же повидаться, подумал Рутаганда и благодарно сжал пальцы Синтии:  
— Сделаем как ты скажешь.

Голема он нашел в зале совета: тот стоял над столом с мозаичной картой, опираясь ладонями на синие воды Южного моря, и разглядывал золотисто-зеленые долины с черной нитью рельсового пути. Из-под рукавов мундира виднелись кольца шрамов на запястьях.  
— Что твои гости? — спросил Рутаганда. Голем выпрямился и повернулся к нему.  
— Я представил их госпоже Левен и оставил на ее попечение. Она найдет, чем их развлечь.  
Пожалуй, Вонг мог бы поступить так же, хладнокровно признал Рутаганда. Разговоры о том, что за королевской невестой будет присматривать королевская любовница, его бы не смутили.  
— Ты невесел, — заметил голем. — Заль рассказала тебе про Ханну? Твой друг расстроится.  
— Еще как, — хмуро согласился Рутаганда. Тут он не врал: тошно было даже думать о том, каково будет Бабангиде.  
— Раз ее тела не было там, где обнаружили охрану, значит, ее похитили. Может быть, ради выкупа. Или кому-то нужен был умелый оружейник. Мы ее найдем.  
— Я могу вызвать Бабангиду сюда, — предложил Рутаганда. — Или сам этим заняться.  
Как он и ожидал, голем качнул головой.  
— Нет. Пускай твои люди делают то, что я обещал князю Иссуру. Ханну пусть ищет Заль. А ты проведешь несколько дней со мной.  
— Несколько дней? — насмешливо повторил Рутаганда. Голем слабо улыбнулся, как будто извиняясь; будь он Вонгом, Рутаганда уже целовал бы эту улыбку — мальчик редко выглядел таким уязвимым.  
— Будет не слишком разумно задерживать тебя надолго. Сейчас, когда Мелия Мерварская здесь.  
Вонга бы такая ерунда не беспокоила.  
— Разве она не останется здесь насовсем?  
— Потом уже будет неважно, — отмахнулся голем и поманил Рутаганду к себе. Пришлось подойти. Цепкие пальцы поймали ворот куртки, потянули.  
— Ты же говорил, что соскучился, — прошелестело возле уха. Рутаганда заставил себя прикоснуться, опустить ладонь на плечи, провести по спине от лопаток до поясницы. Тело под сукном мундира казалось живым и теплым, но вместо желания он ощущал только глухое тяжелое отвращение. “Голем наверняка хочет убедиться, что ты ничего не заподозришь, — говорила Синтия. — Значит, ты не заподозришь”. Как она себе это представляла?..  
— Ну? — требовательно бросил голем, и это тоже было знакомо. Рутаганда подхватил его голову, запустил пальцы в волосы, провел губами по приоткрытому рту. Поймал руку, скользнувшую ему на шею, развернул куклу к себе спиной и нагнул над столом. Склонился, сказал, шевеля дыханием рассыпавшиеся волосы:  
— Быстро и без нежностей, твое величество? Тебе же это нравится.  
Смотреть сейчас в это лицо было выше его сил.  
Голем не воспротивился — уперся лбом в стол, расставил ноги, вставая прочнее, негромко ответил:  
— Не тяни. Я тоже скучал.  
Если бы это сказал Вонг!.. Рутаганда стиснул зубы и, стаскивая с куклы бриджи и белье, заворачивая на спину мундир, попытался вообразить, что все хорошо, что это не механическая тварь сейчас тяжело дышит под ним, гнется, выставляя зад, раскидывает руки по перламутру и драгоценным камням карты, тянется к северу, к Острогорью, где предстоит искать Николаса Вонга — выдержав перед тем несколько дней рядом с тварью и не вызвав подозрений. Рутаганда заставил себя вспомнить, как ебал Вонга на столе в один из вечеров в Амале. Они тогда даже не закончили ужинать, и со столешницы летели на пол тарелки, воткнулся в половицу нож, раскололся стакан, выплеснув остатки вина, а Вонг, перед тем раздразнивший Рутаганду до потери рассудка, торжествующе улыбался, когда тот намотал на кулак его волосы и заставил запрокинуть голову. Член откликнулся на эти воспоминания, налился кровью так, что удалось втолкнуть его в податливое тело, распластанное на карте. Я найду тебя, — думал Рутаганда, размеренно двигая бедрами, — как бы там ни было, чего бы мне это ни стоило, я тебя найду.  
Чтобы кончить, ему хватило представить, как Вонг улыбается. В последний момент пришли на ум черные волосы на белом шелке и слова Синтии: “Никто об этом не вспомнил, а зря”. Он отстранился и быстро подтянул штаны, марая их изнанку плеснувшим семенем, оставляя свое при себе. Голем шевельнулся, и Рутаганда наклонился к нему:  
— Я тебя не испачкал.  
Он рисковал, не зная, что и откуда известно этим тварям о нем и Вонге. Повезло: голем невнятно пробормотал “спасибо” и застонал. Рутаганда подхватил в ладонь его член, грубо передернул. Подумал: интересно, чем ты кончаешь, — но когда на пальцы потекло теплое, просто отер их об зад голема и отстранился. Глядя, как тот поправляет одежду, он вспоминал начинку Лауры Фьяммы: пух, овечья шерсть, корпия. Вряд ли внутри этого тела было что-то другое. Все равно что ебать мешок старьевщика.  
Когда голем повернулся, Рутаганда обнял его, прижал к себе и коснулся губами виска. Тварь удовлетворенно вздохнула. Похоже, все прошло благополучно.  
— Пойду спать, — сказал Рутаганда, не разжимая рук. — Тяжелый выдался день.  
Голем шевельнулся, и Рутаганда неторопливо добавил:  
— Или хочешь, чтобы я спал с тобой?  
Если у Мертвого совета были глаза и уши во дворце, големы должны были знать, что король предпочитает на ночь оставаться в одиночестве.  
— Лишняя близость убивает желание, — сказала тварь. Отстранилась и улыбнулась ему в лицо. — Спокойной ночи, Десмонд.

Навестить временную хозяйку Малого двора Рутаганда собрался на следующий день. По воле случая Кири Левен оказалась ближе всех к голему, занявшему место Вонга, и Рутаганда не то чтобы всерьез беспокоился за ее судьбу, но легкую тревогу все же испытывал.  
Кири заметно подурнела: хорошенькое личико осунулось, под глазами залегли синие тени. Но навстречу она бросилась так же легко, как раньше, протянула руки для приветствия, вызвала служанку и велела подать вино и закуски. Компанию госпоже Левен составляли мерварские гости: княжна Мелия, изучавшая ларец с драгоценностями, едва кивнула Рутаганде, забившийся в угол Мави поднял голову от книги и поздоровался. Больше в маленькой гостиной никого не было: вероятно, Лидия Арун сочла, что здесь воспитанники обойдутся без ее присмотра. Любопытно было бы узнать, куда она делась; Рутаганда надеялся, что если она покинула дворец, Синтия за ней проследит.  
Когда закуски были поданы, Кири принялась хозяйничать, звякая посудой. Ее руки то и дело подрагивали, так что вино Рутаганда налил себе сам. Предложил и ей, но Кири отказалась, взяла хрустальный бокал с водой.  
— Его величество невнимателен к вам? — аккуратно спросил Рутаганда, чтобы не спрашивать, почему она выглядит такой измученной. Кири покачала головой и бросила быстрые взгляды на Мелию и Мави, поглощенных своими занятиями.  
— Когда-то я говорила, — еле слышно начала она, — что тем, кто не замышляет дурного, нечего бояться.  
— Помню, — кивнул Рутаганда, и Кири удивленно моргнула: похоже, не ожидала, что он запомнит хоть что-то из ее слов. Еще тише сказала:  
— Теперь мне кажется, что я ошибалась.  
“На всякий случай не доверяй никому”, — советовала Синтия. Эта девочка и ее муж были преданы Вонгу, верили ему и позволяли себя использовать — даже если понимали, что он их использует, а Кири Левен вполне могла это понимать. Рутаганда плюнул на здравый смысл, склонился к Кири через низкий столик и поймал ее пальцы:  
— Молчите.  
У Кири между бровями проступила крошечная трогательная морщинка, губы задрожали. Она скрывала страх лучше, чем могла бы любая другая девица ее возраста и душевного склада, но все же недостаточно хорошо.  
— Я поняла, — шепнула она. — Я...  
— Не во дворце, — беззвучно сказал Рутаганда. Кири Левен кивнула, нервным движением облизала губы и спросила, как дела у Юлии.

Через час за Рутагандой прислали от короля. Пришлось спуститься в подземелья; под дворцом имелась своя тюрьма, для тех, кого король не отдавал ни военной полиции, ни разведке, ни управлению наказаний. Шагая по сумрачным коридорам туда, куда указал ему сопровождавший слуга, Рутаганда чувствовал густой, словно застывший под каменными сводами запах крови и нечистот. Дверь пыточной, где проводил время голем, была приоткрыта. Рутаганда вошел и машинально закрыл ее за собой, гадая, что понадобилось клятой кукле.  
Распятый на стене человек живым уже не выглядел. Залитый кровью, изрезанный от плеч до щиколоток, он обвис в цепях, уронив голову на грудь. В паху зияла глубокая рана, отрезанное мужское орудие валялось на каменном полу в грязной луже. Сотвори такое Вонг, Рутаганда разве что спросил бы, действительно ли ему это нравится.  
Голем обернулся: в забрызганной кровью белой рубашке, с ножом в руках и с ясной улыбкой на испачканном лице он походил на умалишенного.  
— Чем он провинился? — Рутаганда кивнул на тело.  
— Невиновных не бывает, — откликнулся голем. Когда-то Вонг сказал то же самое и почти таким же тоном, разве что не возле искромсанного тела. — Раз он здесь оказался, значит, наверняка что-нибудь натворил. Мне просто надо было отдохнуть. Это помогает.  
Рутаганда вздернул бровь, отстраненно взвешивая: может ли он позволить себе не заметить новую привычку его величества. Что будет большей ошибкой — открыть рот или промолчать?.. Пожалуй, он не стал бы скрывать любопытство, если бы на месте голема был Вонг.  
— С каких пор тебя развлекает ручная работа?  
Голем склонил голову к плечу, прищурил глаза:  
— Люди меняются, Десмонд. Что тебе не по вкусу?  
— Впустую тратишь время, — пожал плечами Рутаганда.  
— Удовольствие, — улыбнулся голем, прокрутил в пальцах окровавленный нож, — никогда не бывает пустой тратой времени. Разве нет?  
Он сделал шаг к Рутаганде и неторопливо, даже нежно прижал лезвие плашмя к его щеке. В ноздри ударил запах свежей крови, по шее пробежал колючий озноб: сейчас, Рутаганда был уверен, тварь, скрывавшаяся в механическом теле, не притворялась, даже не пыталась изображать Николаса Вонга — и кем бы ни был тот, чей живой мозг вложили в эту голову, он давно простился с рассудком.  
Голем провел ножом, по-прежнему держа его плашмя, по подбородку Рутаганды, по шее, надавил тупой стороной, заставляя склонить голову, и потянулся к губам. Целуя его, Рутаганда отчаянно искал в мыслях хоть что-нибудь, что позволило бы пробудить желание, — и вдруг понял: окажись этот нож в руках настоящего Вонга, он бы выебал мальчишку прямо здесь, сперва позволив ему наиграться с лезвием, а потом уткнув лицом в стену. Этого хватило, чтобы прижать голема к себе, стиснуть так, будто под ладонями был не мешок с сухим мягким мусором, а желанное, до мельчайших подробностей изученное тело. Нож звякнул о каменный пол, голем тихо рассмеялся и охотно прильнул плотнее.  
Трахаться в пыточной он все-таки не захотел: вскоре отстранился, небрежным движением утер рот и удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Качнул головой на пол, где валялись окровавленные причиндалы:  
— Я слышал, чем-то вроде этого занималась святая Мадалена. Как думаешь, княжне Магде бы понравилось? Может быть, поменять Мелию на нее, пока не поздно? В истории святой Амалы ничего интересного нет.  
Похоже, кровь заставляла эту тварь терять всякую осторожность. Главное, чтобы он потом не решил, что наговорил лишнего, подумал Рутаганда и безразлично уронил:  
— Княжна Магда слишком своенравна. Будет тебе мешать.  
Голем свел брови и как будто всерьез задумался.  
— Расскажи мне о ней. Почему Иссур до сих пор ни за кого ее не выдал? Я ведь за этим тебя и звал. Вчера нам было не до отчета.  
Его улыбку хотелось стереть вместе с лицом.  
Пока Рутаганда говорил, он снова отошел к подвешенному пленнику, нанес еще несколько порезов, придирчиво выбирая место для каждого. Кровь не текла, тело не шевелилось: жертва была со всей очевидностью мертва, но голем то ли не понимал этого, то ли не придавал значения. Когда он наконец махнул рукой и бросил: “Иди, я тут закончу”, — Рутаганда убрался из пыточной и долго смывал с себя запахи подземелья в роскошной купальне своих покоев, а потом просто сидел в ванне и бесцельно переливал из ладони в ладонь воду, разглядывая прозрачные капли.

На следующий день голем вспомнил о святом Мати, разорванном волками, и всерьез спрашивал у Рутаганды, не развлечь ли княжича зрелищем. Потом запер еще какого-то несчастного, гнившего в королевской тюрьме, в железную клетку, в которой нельзя было ни лечь, ни встать, заткнул ему рот, чтобы обойтись без лишнего шума, и поджарил на медленном огне, рассказав о похожей кончине святого Ирея, о котором Рутаганда до сих пор даже не слышал. Горелой человечиной воняло оглушительно, и он не сдержался, заметил:  
— Раньше тебе не было дела до святых заступников. Тем, кого над бездной несет Поток, мост не нужен, помнишь?..  
— Я же говорил, — беспечно откликнулся голем. — Люди меняются.  
И усмехнулся, кивнув на скрюченные обугленные останки в закоптившейся клетке:  
— Иногда — вот так.  
Спорить дальше было бы глупо и опасно.  
— Что ж. — Рутаганда привлек его к себе, уже зная, что ебаться тварь сейчас не захочет. — Значит, мне никогда не станет с тобой скучно.  
Голем склонил голову и прижался виском к его плечу. Вонг бы оскорбился, подумал Рутаганда; скорее всего, холодно спросил бы: “Считаешь меня развлечением?..” На мгновение стало тошно, но Рутаганда стиснул зубы и выпустил голема из рук только тогда, когда тот начал отстраняться сам.

На третий день его позвала Синтия, прислав свою стрекозу. Рутаганда с облегчением ушел из дворца, пока голем развлекал Мелию, прогуливаясь с ней по саду, — и выругался, когда Синтия тоже потащила его в подземелья.  
— Я не задержу тебя надолго. — Она быстро шагала мимо зарешеченных клеток. — Но здесь безопаснее всего.  
Рутаганда успел подумать, что Синтия хочет показать ему кого-то из заключенных, но дверь допросной, к которой они подошли, стояла открытой, и никакой охраны поблизости не было. Внутри каменная комната ничем не походила на допросную: она явно была обустроена для тайных переговоров с собеседниками, заслуживавшими уважения. Рутаганда прошел и опустился в одно из свободных кресел, пока Синтия запирала дверь. Инугами, сидевший напротив, хмуро кивнул и приподнял стакан, на дне которого плескалось бренди. Сиро прислонялся к стене за его спиной и насмешливо щурил глаза. Рутаганда дотянулся до бутылки на столе, налил в два пустых стакана — себе и Синтии. Любопытно было бы узнать, почему беглый рыцарь Сивиллы согласился с ней сотрудничать, но об этом можно было спросить и позже.  
— Я знаю, что случилось, — начал Инугами, дождавшись, пока Синтия тоже сядет.  
— И похоже, тебя это не устраивает, — откликнулся Рутаганда. Инугами не ответил, достал из кармана уже свернутую самокрутку и поджег мелким амулетом. Пока он закуривал, Рутаганда, утомленный развлечениями последних дней, молчать не стал:  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что ваши големы такие ебнутые. Я-то думал, они отказываются от простых человеческих слабостей.  
Синтия покосилась на него, Инугами поднял бровь:  
— Что он делает?  
— Убивает. — Рутаганда усмехнулся, вспомнив претензии, которые предъявлял Вонгу Инугами. — Без нужды и без причины. Просто для развлечения. В честь святых заступников… если можно так сказать.  
Лицо Инугами потемнело.  
— Подробнее, — потребовал он.  
— Одного сжег в клетке, как святого… как бишь его, Ирия. Ирея. Другого оскопил, как святая Мадалена. Собирался кого-нибудь разорвать волками, но волков пока не раздобыл.  
Сиро оттолкнулся от стены и беззвучно зашевелил губами, Инугами кивнул раз, другой. А ведь вы, парни, его знаете, — понял Рутаганда, глядя, как хищно улыбается призрак. Золотые глаза поблескивали, словно в них отражался свет неярких ламп. Синтия откинулась на спинку кресла и покачивала на подлокотнике стакан: она тоже видела Сиро и ждала, пока эти двое договорят. Инугами покачал головой, потом кивнул снова и затянулся так, что самокрутка затрещала, стремительно сгорая.  
— Я собирался просто рассказать тебе про дальние земли. Я кое-что про них знаю, — вдруг сказал он. — Но время дорого, так что за Вонгом мы отправимся вместе.  
— Ты же говорил, из него херовый король, — не сдержался Рутаганда.  
— Херовый лучше, чем никакого, — сумрачно откликнулся Инугами. — Я хочу убить голема сам. Для этого нужно, чтобы кто-то мог взять корону. Вонг или кто-то еще — мне плевать. Но пока он жив, других вариантов нет. Без поддержки короля и силы короны Мертвый совет заберет Шангри за пару дней.  
— Хочешь сказать, еще не забрал? Голем на троне, что еще надо?  
— Не все так просто. — Синтия шевельнулась в своем кресле, поднесла к губам стакан. — Корона защищает его, потому что в нем есть капля королевской крови, но использовать ее в полную силу он не может. Так, мелкие фокусы. Кроме того, случись что, — она запнулась, — с его величеством, и голем потеряет власть. Корона призовет нового короля — того, кого выберет сама. Тогда всем вокруг — по крайней мере, всем магам — станет ясно, что происходит. Будет война... и Шангри в ней не победит.  
Рутаганда допил бренди и налил себе еще.  
— Тогда чем им не нравится война? Если они сильнее.  
— Мертвый совет не любит воевать, — ответил вместо нее Инугами. — У них есть оружие, но не слишком много тех, кто захочет взять его в руки. Любая война — это… — он поморщился, — преступление, как ее ни оправдывай. Те, кто захватит соседнюю страну, никогда не смогут вернуться домой. Да и здесь им жизни не будет. Так что Мертвый совет наверняка рассчитывал войти сюда мирно. Держать Николаса Вонга под охраной, брать его кровь, если понадобится заменить голема, а тем временем королевской волей заключить союз между Шангри и островами. Скорее всего, они попытаются следовать этому плану. Но он потребует времени.  
— Значит, они должны изо всех сил искать Николаса, — заметил Рутаганда. Сиро улыбнулся, Инугами криво усмехнулся одновременно с ним.  
— Им нет хода в дальние земли. Там… — он мотнул головой, обрывая сам себя. — Долго объяснять. Важно то, что при удаче мы сможем найти короля быстрее, чем они тут развернутся.  
Он умолк, потому что Сиро вновь беззвучно зашевелил губами. Кивнул:  
— К тому же этот... Тот, кого они сюда прислали, не худший вариант. Он безумен.  
— И что в этом хорошего?  
Сиро улыбнулся.  
— Его нетрудно обманывать, — сказал Инугами так ровно, будто читал с листа. — Он глуп и самоуверен, он не плетет интриги — он играет в игрушки. Он может натворить тут бед, но не справится с тайными врагами.  
— Я-то думал, в совет попадают те, кто поумнее, — заметил Рутаганда.  
— Нет. Туда попадают не за это. — Инугами смял в кулаке дотлевшую самокрутку. — Ну? Что надумал?  
— Ладно, — пожал плечами Рутаганда. — Считай, что убедил.  
— Кого еще возьмешь? — спросила Синтия, и забытый сон, приходивший в первые ночи в Мерваре, ясно встал перед глазами: “Сколько возьмешь с собой, — сказал окутанный призрачным сиянием Вонг, — столько и утратишь”.  
— Никого, — покачал он головой. — Что возьму, то потеряю.  
Синтия глянула на него вопросительно.  
— Сон херовый видел. Считай, предчувствие.  
Она не стала спорить — не хуже него знала, что так бывает. Рутаганда посмотрел на Инугами: вот уж чья судьба его мало волновала, но любопытно было — поверит тот или сочтет пустой болтовней.  
— Ты не берешь меня с собой, — равнодушно сказал Инугами. — Я бы отправился за ним и без тебя. Чтобы убить того, кто занимает его место, его нужно вернуть.  
Призрак шевельнул рукой так, будто хотел коснуться его плеча, и Инугами коротким движением стряхнул это прикосновение.  
Похоже, тут что-то личное, подумал Рутаганда, и похоже, для них обоих, — и отвел глаза. Сказал Синтии:  
— Ты рискуешь. Если он заподозрит, что ты играешь против них…  
— В крайнем случае я перейду на их сторону, — перебила она. — Присмотри, чтобы твой мальчик потом не попытался меня вздернуть за измену. Это будет лишнее.

Ночью Рутаганда даже не пытался уснуть: лежал, закинув руки за голову, и смотрел в темноту спальни, вновь и вновь крутя в голове наскоро составленный план. Ему предстояло дождаться, когда голем отошлет его обратно в Мервар, — или перетерпеть пару дней и напомнить, что дела в княжестве еще не закончены; отправиться туда, предупредить отряд, оставить им свиток с королевской печатью. Гонять пиратов они могли сколько угодно, но за княжной Магдой теперь стоило присматривать особенно тщательно: Вонг был намерен договариваться с ней, а Мертвый совет наверняка предпочел бы, чтобы князем Мервара оставался трусоватый и нерешительный Иссур. Значит, пока убирать князя было рано, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, однако Магду следовало охранять до тех пор, пока Вонг не вернется. Что они будут делать, если голем узнает, что тебя там нет? — спросила Синтия. Заберут девчонку и уберутся подальше, — ответил Рутаганда. — Сможешь их предупредить? Приложу все усилия, — кивнула она, и на этот счет Рутаганда решил не тревожиться. Предстоящий разговор с Бабангидой беспокоил его куда больше: Инугами тоже предполагал, что Ханну убедили сменить сторону. Об этом, по его словам, говорило хотя бы то, что амулеты, определявшие присутствие големов, в одночасье перестали работать. Ей могли просто рассказать, что вы собой представляете, — заметил он, и стоило большого труда не дать ему в морду. Путешествие обещало быть непростым.  
И все же Рутаганда чувствовал долгожданное облегчение: по крайней мере, теперь ясно было, что делать.

Утром в дворцовой галерее ему встретился Левен и задержал обменяться парой слов. Вежливую бессмыслицу командир королевской гвардии выдавливал из себя с таким трудом, что Рутаганда едва не предложил побыстрее переходить к делу. Но все же выждал — и наконец получил приглашение вечером, когда его величество будет занят с канцлером и казначеем, прогуляться на Фарфоровую улицу, в дом на углу с Канатной: там, добавил Левен с легким смущением, можно неплохо провести время без лишнего шума, если не жалеть денег. Любой, кто услышал бы эту беседу, решил бы, что Рутаганду зовут в бордель.  
Придя в назначенное время в квартал, который когда-то был ремесленным, а теперь превратился в скопище веселых домов, кабаков и лавочек, торговавших амулетами, зельями и краденым барахлом, Рутаганда убедился, что не ошибся в своих догадках. В нужный дом его впустил одноглазый здоровяк с бандитской рожей, а в тесном коридоре, пропахшем потом, благовониями и еблей, ухватила за локоть остроносая и остроглазая девица, протащила через комнаты, полные шороха и смеха, к другому выходу, ведущему куда-то вглубь квартала, в переплетение узких длинных дворов, и оставила перед дверью двухэтажного дома, стиснутого с обеих сторон домами повыше и поосанистее. Рутаганда толкнул дверь и вошел. Здесь пахло бедностью и пылью: если в этом доме кто-то и жил, то вряд ли как следует вел хозяйство.  
Ощупью пробравшись через изгибы темного коридора туда, где глухую тьму разбавлял тусклый свет, очертивший контур очередной двери, Рутаганда открыл и ее — и увидел крошечную гостиную, островок уюта посреди затхлой пустоты. В теплом свете невысоких ламп за столом с пирожными и фруктовой водой Кири Левен подпирала щеку кулаком и смотрела, как генерал-лейтенант Левен нарезает для нее яблоко.

— С вашего позволения, — сказал Левен, едва Рутаганда сел за стол, и принялся медленно, сосредоточенно строить воздушную защиту. Кири жевала яблоко и ждала, пока он закончит. Сейчас она выглядела такой же уставшей, но куда более спокойной, чем во дворце. Левен кивнул, Кири отложила тонкую вилочку, вздохнула и сказала:  
— Теперь и его величество похож на мою куклу.  
— А если я на его стороне? — заметил Рутаганда, удивляясь наивной отваге этих детей. Кири улыбнулась, качнула головой:  
— Нет-нет, этого не может быть.  
— А если вы на его стороне? — тем же тоном спросил Рутаганда, и вот теперь она растерялась.  
— В таком случае, — пришел ей на помощь Левен, — нам бы незачем было звать вас сюда. Кири просто рассказала бы ему о вашем разговоре. О том, что вы сказали ей молчать и отказались говорить во дворце.  
— Ну как же, — усмехнулся Рутаганда, — а разузнать, что я задумал?  
Кири моргнула, Левен нахмурился.  
— Довольно, — сказал за их спинами Маркус Кил и шагнул из темного проема, который сперва казался просто нишей в стене. — Они тебе верят, но я предпочту, чтобы ты поклялся. Я знаю, что ты можешь. Если откажешься — думаю, мы с тобой справимся.  
Только теперь Рутаганда сообразил, почему Левен строил защиту так медленно. Скорее всего, он создавал ее не один, и вряд ли это была просто защита: как любой слабый, но опытный маг, Кил должен был иметь в запасе набор изощренных малозаметных приемов. Не от Синтии ли ты знаешь про клятву, подумал Рутаганда, но опустил на кружевную скатерть сжатый стальной кулак.  
— Клянусь, что не веду и не собираюсь вести дела с Мертвым советом и не имею намерения причинить вред Николасу Вонгу.  
Ничего не случилось: живая сталь знала, что он не лжет. Кил кивнул и подошел к столу, прихватив по пути стул. Его готовность сотрудничать, пусть и неохотная, вызывала удивление: то ли простодушная решимость Левена доверять Рутаганде действовала лучше, чем все слова Вонга, то ли у отставного генерал-майора просто не было выбора. Рутаганда прислушался к себе, но злорадства не ощутил: было не до того.  
— Ладно, — сказал он, решив не ждать, пока эти заговорщики начнут сами. — Я не мог не заметить подмену, но как заметили вы?  
Кири вздохнула снова:  
— Он теперь называет меня принцессой. Его величество не звал меня так даже в Амале, — она улыбнулась, — когда так говорили все остальные. Кроме того…  
Ее рука скользнула под грудь таким естественным женским движением, что Рутаганда понял наконец, почему она выглядит уставшей и подурневшей, и сжал зубы, чтобы не выругаться.  
— В последнее время его величество редко навещал Малый двор, — тихо сказала Кири. — Но с пару недель назад он пришел ко мне вечером и пожелал… того, чего не должен был желать.  
Рутаганда мельком отметил выражение лица Левена; странно, что тот не отправился немедленно разбивать голема в осколки.  
— Я сказала, что я в тягости, — продолжала Кири, — и он спросил: мы дадим ему фамилию вашего супруга? Его величество — я имею в виду, настоящий — никогда бы такого не сказал. Я надеюсь, что мне удалось не подать виду, но...  
— Он даже не старается, — хмуро уронил Рутаганда.  
— Вероятно, он готов убивать тех, кто заподозрит хоть что-то, — негромко заметил Кил. — Может быть, даже намеренно ищет самых внимательных.  
Рутаганда вспомнил разговор с Инугами:  
— Или он просто сумасшедший. Что вы собираетесь делать?  
Кил промолчал, вместо него ответил Левен:  
— Чем мы можем быть полезны?  
Рутаганда потер лицо:  
— Просто не подавайте виду. Хотя вам, — он невежливо указал пальцем на Кири, — лучше бы сказаться больной и убраться подальше. Пожалуйтесь, что вам дурно от морской сырости. Вы ведь выросли на плоскогорье.  
Левен и Кил кивнули так согласно, что понятно стало: они уже говорили ей то же самое. Кири сжала губы и покачала головой:  
— Если я попытаюсь сбежать, он может заподозрить, что я догадалась. Я буду осторожна.  
Раз девчонку не смогли переспорить ее муж и Маркус Кил, вряд ли стоило тратить время еще на одну попытку.  
— Я найду Николаса. И верну сюда. А вы следите за собой и не лезьте на рожон. Не пытайтесь избавиться от голема, что бы он ни творил. Иначе выйдет хуже.  
Кил помедлил и кивнул. На этот счет Рутаганда не беспокоился — маги должны были без пояснений понимать, к чему приведет уничтожение голема в отсутствие истинного короля.  
— Если что-то пойдет скверно, свяжитесь с Синтией Заль, — добавил он после недолгого размышления. — Скажите ей: тихая река добирается до моря.  
Кил криво усмехнулся, но спорить не стал. Вместо него неловко и неуверенно возразил Левен:  
— Вы, может быть, не знаете, но госпожа Заль и господин генерал-майор… в отставке, — быстро уточнил он, когда Кил бросил на него взгляд; вероятно, тот просто хотел, чтобы Левен заткнулся, но понимания не встретил. — В прошлом у них были… довольно серьезные разногласия.  
— Ни вам, — начал Рутаганда, указывая пальцем на Левена и Кири, — ни ему, — теперь он показал на Кила, — ни ей, — махнул рукой в сторону, подразумевая Синтию, — не нужна святая Сивилла в Шангри. Разногласия можно обсудить в другой раз.  
Левен открыл было рот, но Кил не дал ему сказать ни слова, сухо сказал:  
— Он прав. Если понадобится, мы свяжемся с Заль.  
Лучше бы не понадобилось, подумал Рутаганда.

Вернувшись во дворец, он пошел в королевские покои. Пора было просить разрешения отправляться назад в Мервар: каждый день, проведенный в столице, уходил впустую, просачивался водой сквозь пальцы. Голема в покоях не было: то ли совет с канцлером и казначеем затянулся, то ли он вновь отправился развлекаться в подземелья. Рутаганда прошелся по гостиной, заглянул в спальню, толкнул дверь гардеробной, забитой нарядным тряпьем, и замер на пороге. Голем душился благовониями с морской солью, тщательно подобранными, но все же неживыми, а вот вещи Вонга все еще хранили его подлинный запах. Череда мундиров, парадные одеяния в цветах армии, военной полиции и гвардии... Штатский костюм, который Вонг никогда бы не надел — щегольской камзол, расшитый граненым бисером. От него тоже пахло благовониями голема.  
В дальнем углу приютился китель, испятнанный вином — вероятно, Вонг сбросил его как попало, а нерадивая прислуга пропустила и не забрала в чистку. Рутаганда прижал к лицу жесткое сукно, смял в кулаке рукав — и ощутил под пальцами неровный комок. За обшлаг рукава был небрежно заткнут смятый клочок бумаги. Расправив его, Рутаганда мгновенно узнал и окаймлявший листок узор с вензелями, и кривую линию обреза: на нижней половине этого листка было написано: “Что там?”, и его принес в Мервар водяной вихрь. Теперь Рутаганда смотрел на верхнюю половину, исписанную и исчерканную. Под резкими росчерками пера можно было прочитать: “я решил”, “я хочу”, “с меня хватит”, “достаточно”. Слово “возвращайся” осталось не вымарано.

Этот листок следовало тут же, сию же минуту изорвать в мелкие клочки или сжечь — но Рутаганда оцепенело смотрел на него и не находил в себе сил уничтожить единственное свидетельство того, что расставание далось Вонгу не легче, чем ему самому. Наконец он отмер, бережно провел пальцами по вычеркнутым строчкам, обвел буквы оставшегося слова. И безжалостно сказал себе: как бы там ни было, отправлять письмо мальчик не стал. Вероятно, его толкало под руку вино, которым был испачкан мундир, и все же он справился с минутной слабостью. Не стоит питать пустых надежд.  
Аккуратно складывая листок, убирая его в потайной карман, Рутаганда медленно, тяжело думал: отправь Вонг вместо той записки эту, он бы примчался так быстро, как позволила бы железная птица. Тогда все могло бы пойти иначе.  
— Десмонд? — позвал голем за дверью гардеробной.  
Иду, звезда моя, беззвучно шевельнул губами Рутаганда. Уже иду.


	4. Chapter 4

**Часть вторая: Рука и сердце**

**Глава 4: Что тебе за дело до Нивона**

— Николас!..  
Вонг даже не обернулся. Прошел мимо, знакомо равнодушный ко всему, что не стоило его внимания, — и все же совершенно незнакомый, непривычно одетый, вооруженный. Поверх черной рубахи со шнуровкой его талию охватывал широкий пояс с ножнами, руки от локтей до запястий защищали кожаные наручи, в которых наверняка скрывались ножи. Волосы были стянуты на затылке шнурком, но слева выбились самые короткие пряди, протянулись вдоль щеки.  
Рутаганда в два шага догнал его, взял за плечо. Вонг резко развернулся, сбрасывая руку, посмотрел на Рутаганду с недоумением. Подождал секунду и пошел дальше. Каблуки его сапог глухо постукивали железом.

Если Рутаганда хоть что-то понимал про такие места, Вонг был здесь бойцом, на этой арене — в Яме, как ее называли местные. Это видно было по его расслабленной походке, по едва заметным кивкам, которыми он обменивался со встречными, по тому, что в сторону самой ямы, просторной каменной чаши с пологими стенами, он даже не поворачивал головы — хотя там шел бой, заставлявший публику надрываться от крика. Когда он успел стать здесь своим, подумал Рутаганда, глядя вслед и не двигаясь с места. Все разговоры, сборы, бесконечные дни в дороге вдруг опустились на плечи и придавили к земле.

Зачем-то он достал из кармана компас, щелкнул крышкой, уставился на стрелку, обвитую черной прядью. Стрелка покачивалась, показывая в ту сторону, куда ушел Вонг. То и дело она чутко вздрагивала, слегка меняя направление, и замирала, когда Вонг, вероятно, останавливался. В Шангри она целилась на север так уверенно, словно застряла в одном положении, — и стояла у Рутаганды перед глазами, чем бы он ни занимался. Он сходил в арсенал обновить запасы оружия, провел несколько мучительных, выматывающих вечеров с големом и еще раз повидался с Инугами, чтобы договориться: они отправятся из столицы по отдельности и встретятся уже в предгорьях, Рутаганда прилетит туда на железной птице, закончив дела в Мерваре. И Синтия, и Инугами сомневались, что через пики Острогорья удастся перебраться по воздуху: над горным хребтом бушевали ветра, сквозь которые железным птицам не было хода. Значит, облетим над морем, пожал плечами Рутаганда, и Инугами заметил: могли бы — давно бы уже кто-нибудь облетел. Но пеший путь через горы был один — Ниламский перевал, крутой и тесный; если големы узнают об их путешествии раньше, чем они окажутся в дальних землях, перевал станет смертельной ловушкой. И Инугами, и Синтия это понимали, так что спор увял сам собой.  
Все это время легкая тонкая игла в шкатулке компаса стремилась к северу. Если Рутаганда сбивался с пути или долго оставался на одном месте, ему казалось, что стрелка нетерпеливо дрожит, как будто укоряя за промедление. Но без промедлений было не обойтись: его ждали дела в Мерваре.

В последний день перед отъездом из столицы Рутаганда сходил в порт. Шагая по грязным, пропахшим гнилью и сыростью улицам в поисках Ската, он размышлял о том, что снова рискует сверх меры в попытках сохранить для Вонга то немногое, что было ему ценно. В конце концов, он ведь даже Маркуса Кила предупредил — пусть не столько ради него самого, сколько ради доверявших ему Левенов: под конец тайной встречи в пыльном нищенском доме, уже собираясь уходить, он на мгновение глянул на Кила глаза в глаза, и тот понял, поднялся и вышел следом, как будто собирался убедиться, что гость найдет обратную дорогу в извилистом коридоре. Отойдя подальше от гостиной с пирожными и уютным теплым светом, Рутаганда сказал:  
— Лидия Арун, — и с удовольствием ощутил, как Кил окаменел рядом с ним. — Скорее всего на их стороне. Отвлекала Синтию, чтобы они могли провернуть свое дело.  
— Не могу ее за это осудить, — сухо уронил Кил. — У нее есть причины.  
— Просто не вздумай ей верить. — Рутаганда двинул подбородком в ту сторону, где осталась дверь в гостиную. То, что он имел в виду, не было нужды говорить вслух.  
— Я тебя услышал, — глухо, сквозь сжатые зубы откликнулся Кил. — Теперь уходи.  
Воспоминания о бессильной злости отставного генерал-майора развлекли — но и отвлекли, так что Скат заметил Рутаганду первым: коротко свистнул и поманил в тесный проулок, повел не в тот домишко, где они разговаривали раньше, а в другой, попросторнее. Вдоль стен и в углах полутемной комнаты громоздились мешки и сундуки, наверняка с краденым товаром, так что свободного места в доме все равно оставалось немного.  
Скат выслушал новости, деловито спросил:  
— Что надо? Лодку? Есть быстрые. Или с тобой пойти? Я могу. Может, толку с меня хер да нихера, а вдруг и пригожусь.  
Рутаганда покачал головой:  
— Сиди тихо, ни во что не лезь. Когда вернемся, поглядим — может, надо будет укрыться.  
Скат, успевший помрачнеть, криво ухмыльнулся:  
— Я уж вас укрою.  
Рутаганда кивнул.  
— Этот болван о тебе скорее всего не знает. Но если что…  
— Я Змейку сопляком помню, — оборвал Скат. — Как-нибудь не спутал бы.  
Он и сам-то был сопляком — если и старше Вонга, то ненамного — но возражать Рутаганда не стал. Шагнул к дверям, когда Скат окликнул:  
— Слышь, ты. — И уставился в упор своими рыбьими глазами: — Без него лучше не возвращайся.

В Мерваре Рутаганда задержался ненадолго — и первым делом с глазу на глаз поговорил с Бабангидой. Ждал, что тот будет грязно ругаться, но Бабангида молча смял в ладони стакан цветного стекла и смотрел на капающую кровь, пока живая сталь один за другим выталкивала осколки. Наконец пустым голосом спросил:  
— Это точно?  
— Исабель уверена, — мрачно откликнулся Рутаганда. — Амулеты отказали в тот же день, если не раньше. Големам неоткуда было их взять, чтобы придумать противодействие. Либо она отдала, либо сама и придумала.  
— Или ее подменили, — заметил Бабангида. — Раньше, когда мы только свалили.  
Рутаганда покачал головой. Об этом они с Синтией тоже говорили.  
— Тогда бы она не пропала. Осталась бы на месте, делала вид, что это все еще она. Чего им опасаться, если даже на троне их голем.  
Бабангида кивнул, соглашаясь. Предположил:  
— Ее могли запугать. Заставить. — Он не искал оправданий, он перебирал варианты.  
— Тода в Амале не смог, — напомнил Рутаганда. — И ей было у кого попросить защиты.  
Бабангида потер лицо, размазывая по щеке кровь, едва заметную на темной коже.  
— Хочу узнать, нахера она это сделала. От нее хочу услышать. Надо ее найти.  
Рутаганда кивнул.  
— Когда я вернусь, займемся.  
Бабангида мрачно глянул на него, и Рутаганда пояснил:  
— С Николасом будет удобнее. Особенно если она на островах.  
— А если он не захочет? — спросил Бабангида. Больше ничего не добавил, но и без того было ясно: если он и не знал наверняка, что с Вонгом все стало непросто, то определенно догадывался.  
— Значит, наши дела в Шангри будут закончены. Тогда разберемся сами.  
Бабангида кивнул и хлопнул его по плечу, поднимаясь. Как будто это Рутаганда здесь нуждался в утешении.  
И все же был еще один вопрос, ответ на который нужно было узнать.  
— Что ты ей говорил про сталь?  
Бабангида остановился, сжал кулаки.  
— Почти ничего. То, что и так видно. Про связь, про смену формы.  
— Не давал?  
Бабангида невесело хмыкнул:  
— Нет. Она просила, да я что-то... — Он передернул плечами и не договорил.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Рутаганда. — Это хорошо.  
Если Мертвый совет мало знал о живой стали, значит, пара-тройка сюрпризов еще оставалась в запасе.

Разговор с отрядом вышел немногим легче.  
— Что значит, отправишься без нас? — возмутилась Юлия, едва дослушав. — А зачем мы тогда нужны?  
— Нахер нам эту девку караулить? — поддержал Вебер. — Да пусть они тут хоть жрут друг друга, нам-то что? А в тех херовых ебенях со своими получше будет.  
Бун прищурил на Рутаганду окруженный сталью глаз, словно хотел разглядеть, что тот задумал:  
— Не нравится мне это.  
Молчал один Бабангида: его возражения Рутаганда уже слышал.  
— Мало ли что тебе приснилось! — продолжала негодовать Юлия. — Что ж теперь…  
— Юля. — Рутаганда потер обеими руками лицо. — Помнишь, как мы тебя нашли?  
Юлия скривилась: помнила. Ее, девчонку с оружием в руках, но без капли живой стали в теле, попытались прогнуть в койку бандиты, с которыми она тогда промышляла. Встретив яростный отпор, уебки избили ее и сбросили в высохший колодец умирать. Рутаганда с Бабангидой оказались поблизости дня через три, не просыхавшие после удачной работы, и Рутаганду как на канате потащило к этому клятому колодцу, хотя оттуда не доносилось ни звука, ни запаха. “Как что-то сказало: загляни и забери”, — пьяно объяснял он потом, когда они вытащили Юлию и делились живой сталью, иначе она уже не встала бы на ноги. Может, нечестно было вспоминать об этом сейчас, но особой разницы между тем случаем и нынешним Рутаганда не видел. Порой если уж что-то услышал — стоит послушать.  
— Ладно, — сказала Юлия, получив от Вебера изумленный взгляд: он пришел в отряд последним и до сих пор с редкими случаями озарений Рутаганды почти не сталкивался. — Пусть будет по-твоему. Что нам тут надо делать?  
Бун пожал плечами, Вебер еще раз покосился на Юлию и тоже промолчал.

Княжна Магда явилась сама, ранним утром после возвращения Рутаганды в Мервар. Вовремя: он как раз обдумывал, ждать ли ее и как с ней говорить. Так что сразу предложил:  
— Прогуляемся. Поглядим, как дела на реке.  
Когда птица круто взяла вверх, Магда привычно ухватилась за ажурную шею — и вскрикнула, отдернув руку. Развернулась:  
— Тут что-то острое!  
На ее раскрытой ладони набухал кровью тонкий порез.  
— Прошу прощения, ваша светлость, подзабыл, — покаялся Рутаганда, потянулся мимо нее, чтобы убрать едва заметный в переплетении железа короткий нож. — Держал под рукой на всякий случай. Это быстро заживет.  
Пошарил в кармане и протянул ей чистую тряпку. Магда фыркнула, но не слишком возмущенно — то ли не ждала дурного, то ли в Мерваре вообще мало знали о кровавой магии любого толка. Тем временем с лезвия вернулась в ладонь капля живой стали, и Рутаганда выдохнул с облегчением. На свои глаза он не рассчитывал — в том, как големы наводят морок, никому пока разобраться не удалось, — но живая сталь мороком не обманывалась и теплую человеческую кровь не спутала бы ни с чем другим. Значит, с княжной можно было иметь дело.  
Над рекой, над пиратскими гнездами повезло еще раз: зацепить случайного караульного удалось быстро. Время играло Рутаганде на руку — берегло само себя, не утекало впустую, словно и его тянула за собой стрелка, теперь устремленная на северо-восток.  
— Зачем он нужен? — спросила Магда на обратном пути. — Чего вы еще не знаете?  
Зачем тянуть время, звучало в ее вопросе, но Рутаганда сделал вид, что не понял намека.  
— Поговорить не помешает, — туманно откликнулся он, не уточняя, что разговор предстоит не с пленным.  
Во дворе флигеля он предложил Магде: "Пойдемте со мной, ваша светлость", — и та без возражений спустилась в подвал. Рутаганда отдал трофей Веберу и прислонился к двери подвала, отрезая княжне выход. Магда резко обернулась:  
— Что это значит?!  
Страха в ее голосе не было, только злость.  
— С нами вы в полной безопасности, ваша светлость. — Рутаганда показал открытые руки, как будто отсутствие оружия подтверждало его слова. — Но вам придется на это посмотреть.  
Он заранее сказал Юлии и Веберу не усердствовать сверх меры, но княжну все же вывернуло в углу, хотя держалась она долго. Рутаганда подождал, пока она напьется воды, которую Вебер, пряча усмешку, поднес с легким поклоном. Сказал:  
— В Шангри может быть хуже. С кем угодно, хоть с вами, если вы там окажетесь. Потому что туда пришел Мертвый совет. Если позволить, рано или поздно он придет и сюда.  
Магда взглянула на него широко открытыми, слезящимися глазами. Рутаганда ждал, что она скажет. Княжна утерла рот запястьем и гордо вскинула голову:  
— Я вас слушаю. Рассказывайте.  
На то, что осталось от пленного, она больше не смотрела.  
Разговаривать поднялись в гостиную: дальше нюхать кровь и дерьмо нужды не было. Рассказывая, как обстоят дела, Рутаганда все еще не был уверен, что не ошибся: может быть, лучше было бы просто присмотреть за тем, чтобы Магда не попыталась снова написать королю Шангри, и не посвящать ее во все остальное. Но, едва поняв, что представляет собой Мертвый совет, княжна взбесилась так, что Рутаганда мысленно себя поздравил: теперь отряду будет проще управиться с девчонкой, если придется увозить ее из Мервара. Князь Иссур, всю жизнь опасавшийся войны с Шангри, наверняка предпочел бы по-тихому сговориться с големами — а значит, Магду предстояло беречь как зеницу ока, чтобы вовремя отдать ей княжество.  
К ее чести, спросить про брата и сестру, оказавшихся в заложниках у голема, она не забыла. Хмуро выслушала мнение Рутаганды: на Мелии болван действительно намерен жениться, чтобы мирно укрепить связь с Мерваром, так что ничего кроме этого ей не угрожает. Бросила:  
— А Мави?  
— Вероятно, останется там как способ в случае чего надавить на князя. Но ваш брат вряд ли попадет в неприятности. Для этого он слишком занят чтением.  
Здесь Рутаганда сам не слишком верил в то, что говорил. В глубине души он подозревал, что если княжич и возвратится в Мервар, то собой уже не будет, — но с этим ничего было не поделать. И все же ему удалось выглядеть убедительно: Магда кивнула и задумалась. Наконец спросила:  
— Если что-то пойдет не так? Если его величество… не удастся вернуть?  
Она не сказала напрямую, что Вонг — там, где он оказался — может погибнуть раньше, чем Рутаганда его найдет, но сердце все равно на мгновение стиснул смертный холод.  
— Тогда они не удержат корону. Ее возьмет другой шангрийский маг.  
Магда закусила губу, и Рутаганда сообразил, что ее беспокоит.  
— Если так выйдет, Мервар вы все равно получите. Но договариваться с новым королем будете сами.  
— По рукам, — решительно сказала Магда. Протянула узкую ладонь с припухшим порезом и даже не поморщилась, когда Рутаганда ее сжал. Сама собой промелькнула прохладная мысль: она и впрямь была бы хорошей женой для Вонга — уж точно лучшей, чем ее блеклая сестрица. Хорошо, что она к этому не стремилась.

Больше Рутаганду ничто в Мерваре не держало. Он оставил команде свиток с печатью, позволявший творить что угодно именем короля, и пару почтовых птичек, которых вручила Синтия, собрал заплечный мешок как не собирал давно: только самое нужное, в расчете на то, что остальным удастся разжиться в пути, — и поднял железную птицу в небо. Кружить над Мерваром на прощание было незачем: проведенные здесь дни ничем хорошим не запомнились, и Рутаганда был только рад убраться из речного княжества. Обвитая черной прядью стрелка тянула на северо-восток, туда он и направился: встреча с Инугами была назначена в Девдане. До нищей лесной провинции никому не было дела, даже големам Мертвого совета.

В предгорьях хребта, разделявшего Девдан и Амалу, Краснолесье уступало место чахлому горному леску, и железной птице было где сесть. Рутаганда оставил на ней воздушную защиту, и живая сталь беспокоилась от близости Потока, неприятно дрожала и пульсировала. Спрашивать, как добирался до Девдана Инугами, он не стал, а Инугами не рвался рассказывать: молча сидел у костра, разведенного в укрытии скальной щели, отхлебывал из фляги. После недолгого колебания протянул выпивку Рутаганде — и тот не отказался, обжег рот крепкой девданской настойкой. Потом порылся в вещах и перебросил Инугами свою флягу в ответ.  
Отправляться решили с утра, чтобы идти над морем по свету, и Рутаганда уже думал, что они так и переночуют, не обменявшись ни словом, когда Инугами, сделав очередной глоток, вдруг сказал:  
— Я там был, в дальних землях. Но заходил недалеко.  
— Как тебя занесло? — полюбопытствовал Рутаганда.  
— Морским ручьем и занесло. Выбросило лодку на Пески… Песчаный берег за Острогорьем. На берегу были местные. — Он рассеянно улыбнулся, словно вспомнив о чем-то. — Подобрали, убедились, что я не умер. Привели в себя. Рассказали, как выйти на Ниламский перевал. Я и вышел.  
Он поболтал флягой, проверяя, сколько в ней осталось, сделал еще глоток.  
— Так что видел я там немного. Но встречались… странности.  
— Странности?  
— Там не так, как здесь. Люди живут иначе. Не только люди. Там полно всяких тварей.  
— Ну так и здесь они есть, — рассеянно заметил Рутаганда. — Вон хоть оборотни.  
Инугами бросил на него тяжелый взгляд и умолк. Похоже, про оборотней вспоминать не стоило. После недолгого молчания он уронил:  
— Ладно, сам увидишь, — и закрыл флягу. Принялся расправлять на земле плащ, собираясь устроиться спать. Рутаганда не спешил ложиться, раздумывая — то ли покараулить, то ли построить сигнальную сеть, тем самым показав ее спутнику.  
— Караулить незачем, — сказал Инугами, прежде чем завернуться в плащ. — Есть кому присмотреть.  
До сих пор Сиро не отсвечивал, Рутаганда уже даже подумывал спросить, куда он делся, — но теперь шагнул из темной трещины, разрезавшей скалу, и кивнул в знак приветствия. Оставлять Инугами без присмотра он явно не собирался. Рутаганда решил, что такой охраны хватит: случись что, он успеет услышать возню, — и улегся тоже.  
Ночевать на земле не доводилось давненько, так что проснулся он первым. С неба едва начал сочиться жидкий тусклый рассвет, костерок догорел и подернулся пеплом, утренний холод пробирал до костей. Инугами с другой стороны кострища спал неспокойно, хмурился и кривил рот. Рядом с ним сидел Сиро и водил призрачной ладонью над его лбом, словно хотел защитить от скверных снов. По всему было похоже, что это нихера не помогало.

Через час, когда железная птица, легко приняв двойной груз, поднялась в воздух и направилась к Острогорью, чтобы вдоль безлюдных скал долететь до моря и обогнуть стену ветров, стало легко и спокойно. Рутаганда наконец-то двигался туда, куда вела его стрелка компаса, и медлить в пути больше не собирался.

Почему-то он ожидал, сам того не сознавая, что стоит найти Вонга — и дело будет сделано, все начнет налаживаться. Теперь Вонг прошел мимо, стряхнув его руку, как досадную помеху, — и Рутаганда не знал, что делать дальше: как будто он сам был големом и внутри вдруг треснула и раскололась крошечная склянка с единственной каплей крови.

Он так и стоял посреди широкой галереи, окружавшей Яму; по правую руку исходила криком публика, заглушая лязг железа на дне каменной чаши, по левую из открытых дверей кабаков доносились звон кухонной утвари, стук глиняных кружек и пьяный хохот. Кто-то огибал его, кто-то задевал плечом и оглядывался, вполголоса ругаясь сквозь зубы.  
— Что тебе за дело до Нивона, чужак? — услышал он. Глянул: рядом остановился коротышка в такой же неброской черной одежде, как у Вонга, смотрел на Рутаганду с усмешкой — или это шрам на щеке оттягивал вверх угол широкого рта. Из-под нечесаных волос цвета бурой засохшей крови щурились внимательные глаза. Таких ребят, неуловимо схожих между собой, здесь отиралось немало: кто ждал своей очереди выйти в Яму, кто пил в кабаке или болтался по трибунам, наблюдая за боями.  
— Что, подраться хочешь? Тогда вызывай как положено.  
— Как ты его назвал? — переспросил Рутаганда, и коротышка пожал плечами:  
— Да он сам себя так назвал.  
— Нивон? — вполголоса переспросил незаметно появившийся Сиро. Еще раз повторил, разделяя слоги: — Ни-вон?.. Это любопытно.  
— Любопытно тебе, так у него самого и спроси, — хмыкнул коротышка, и Рутаганда вздрогнул — хотя мог бы давно уже привыкнуть, что здесь призрака слышит не только Инугами.

Это началось с первого дня в дальних землях, когда ледяные ветра Острогорья поймали железную птицу и не дали ей добраться до моря: потащили через горы наугад, мотая и бросая механическую тварь, как дети бросают друг другу мяч. Рутаганда крикнул Инугами через плечо: “Держись крепче!” — и сосредоточился на том, чтобы выровнять птицу в белой колючей пелене, заменившей воздух, не позволить ей рухнуть на скалы. Сперва он неплохо справлялся, показалось даже, что все обойдется, но секунду спустя порыв ветра ударил в бок, смял железное крыло об скалу, укрытую непроглядной метелью, и уронил птицу в пустоту, в бескрайнее снежное марево, которое вздрогнуло и хлынуло вниз. Силы камня воздуха в сердце искалеченной твари хватило только на то, чтобы удержать ее над поверхностью снежной волны. Птица скатилась к подножию скалы, теряя по пути железо из переломанных крыльев. Лопнули, не выдержав натяжения, кожаные ремни, Рутаганда вылетел из седла и крепко приложился головой о камни.  
Когда он пришел в себя, сквозь сомкнутые веки проникал теплый солнечный свет.  
— Оставь надежду. — Незнакомый голос звучал мягко, почти сочувственно. — Я совершенно точно знаю, что ты жив.  
Рутаганда открыл глаза и рывком приподнялся на локтях. Понял, что лежит в снегу, что буря угомонилась — или осталась наверху, там, откуда их принесла снежная волна, — и что Сиро обращался не к нему.  
Он тупо смотрел, как призрак склоняется к Инугами и протягивает руку — а тот отталкивает его ладонь движением, которым оттолкнул бы живую человеческую, если бы не хотел на нее опираться, и тяжело поднимается сам.  
— Не только жив, но и цел, — заметил Сиро и повернулся к Рутаганде. — Ну, разумеется. Теперь ты меня слышишь.  
— Разумеется? — повторил Рутаганда.  
— Такие уж тут места. То, во что ты веришь, обретает силу. Ты знаешь, что я могу говорить, поэтому я говорю с тобой.  
Сиро подошел, наклонился над Рутагандой. Его призрачные пальцы очертили плечо, но не прикоснулись. Сиро кивнул, выпрямился:  
— И ты уверен, что я дух, так что для тебя я по-прежнему бесплотен. Беда в том, что и сам я совершенно уверен, что мертв... А вот он, — Сиро оглянулся на Инугами, — до сих пор не может по-настоящему в это поверить.  
— Заткнись. — Инугами отряхивался от снега, бросая мрачные взгляды по сторонам, и на призрака даже не посмотрел. Сиро пожал плечами, ничуть не оскорбленный.  
— Вы же оба с островов, — хрипло сказал Рутаганда. Сел, провел ладонями по голове, по лицу — на ладонях осталась кровь, в голове стоял глухой шум, но заметных ран не было, уже неплохо. — Почему вы говорите на шангрийском?  
— А ты хорош, — заметил Сиро с насмешливым восхищением. — Твоя птица разбилась вдребезги, ты сам чуть не убился, ты не знаешь, куда идти и что делать, но главное, что тебя интересует, — почему мы говорим на шангрийском. Из тебя выйдет занятный собеседник.  
— Какой я тебе собеседник, — бросил Рутаганда и неторопливо поднялся, убеждаясь, что ноги и руки тоже целы. — У тебя, может, память короткая, но я помню…  
— Что? — Сиро склонил голову к плечу, прищурил золотые глаза. — Ты помнишь, что твоему любовнику пришлось заплатить за твои ошибки?  
— Заткнись, — сказал Рутаганда одновременно с Инугами, и Сиро недобро рассмеялся. Спрятал руки в карманы и шагнул к Рутаганде вплотную, уставился в лицо. Отчетливо сказал:  
— Я бы рассеялся. Он бы умер в подземелье. — Легкое движение головой указывало на Инугами. — Какое мне дело до Николаса Вонга? Мне было нужно, чтобы его, — опять кивок, — вывели из соляного круга. Или чтобы кто-нибудь оказался поблизости и сделал то, что я скажу. Случайные потери меня не беспокоят.  
Рутаганда невольно сжал кулак. Сиро заметил движение, покачал головой:  
— Ты ведь точно такой же, Десмонд Рутаганда. Или, может быть, хуже. Почему ты думаешь, что судьба не должна быть к тебе жестока? Или к тем, кто рядом с тобой?  
Отступил, снова пожал плечами:  
— А от разговоров ты никуда не денешься. Я думал, что жизнь довольно скучна, но смерть еще скучнее. Так что ты мне пригодишься.  
— Что с шангрийским? — сдался Рутаганда. Все равно заткнуть призрака, очевидно, было невозможно. Пока он сдирал с руки погнутый, искореженный браслет управления, Сиро легко запрыгнул на выступавший из-под снега валун, так и не вынув рук из карманов, покачался взад-вперед, словно пытался удержать равновесие. Его подошвы не касались камня.  
— О, это не моя идея. Почему-то он решил, что если сменит язык, на котором говорит, то сможет избавиться и от меня. Попытка, обреченная на неудачу. Но он привык и теперь редко переходит на родной. Только когда злится по-настоящему.  
— До этого недолго, — сумрачно уронил Инугами. — Мы так и будем здесь торчать?

Могло быть хуже, говорил себе Рутаганда, пока они спускались с каменного плато, на которое вынесла их лавина, к лесу, горевшему рыжим осенним золотом. Вдоль леса тянулась незамощенная, но на вид сухая дорога, и Инугами предложил выйти на нее: куда-то эта дорога определенно должна была привести. Железной птицы было жаль — но если бы ветры уронили ее над морем, получилось бы совсем херово: вдали от берега живая сталь рано или поздно потянула бы на дно. А теперь они оказались за Острогорьем, в дальних землях, и даже заплечные мешки с припасами удалось найти: лавина выплюнула их неподалеку от обломков птицы. Рутаганда забросил в мешок сломанный браслет: мало ли где могут пригодиться камни Потока. Важнее всего было то, что компас Синтии не разбился и не сломался. Когда Рутаганда, затаив дыхание, открыл крышку шкатулки, стрелка поколебалась и вновь нацелилась на северо-восток, в сторону морского побережья. Значит, Вонг не успел уйти от моря слишком далеко.

На дороге под ногами зашуршали звездчатые листья: деревья с угольно-черными стволами щедро осыпали листву темно-красного цвета, напоминавшего оттенок нижнего платья Вонга. Платье Рутаганда сжег, прежде чем отправиться в путь; тогда, глядя, как рассеивается дым, он думал, что если не вернется, то винного шелка не должен касаться кто угодно еще, кто будет разбирать его вещи. Теперь эти мелкие звезды, усеявшие пыльную землю, показались хорошей приметой.  
— Тихо. — Инугами замер, и Рутаганда остановился рядом. Призрак маячил поблизости; несмотря на обещание вести беседы, до сих пор он молчал, как будто снова утратил дар речи. Теперь, когда стих равномерный шорох листьев, стало слышно, что позади, за поворотом, который они недавно прошли, поскрипывают колеса; то и дело доносился негромкий свист. Инугами кивнул на лес, но далеко не пошел, остановился за первым же раскидистым высоким кустом.  
— Посмотрим, кто там. Если обычные местные, расспросим.  
— А если необычные?  
— Могут не захотеть отвечать, — пожал плечами Инугами.  
— Не ответят по-хорошему — спросим иначе, — машинально заметил Рутаганда. Багровый цвет листьев, укрывавших землю, будил в нем нетерпение, заставлял спешить. Взгляд Инугами приморозил к месту, и неприятнее всего в этом взгляде было отстраненное сожаление, почти сочувствие. На мгновение показалось, что беглый рыцарь Сивиллы намного старше него самого, с такой смертельной усталостью смотрели серые глаза.  
— Я спрошу, — сказал Инугами. — А ты подождешь здесь. Если других способов ты предложить не можешь.  
— Воспитывать меня собираешься? — усмехнулся Рутаганда, и Инугами качнул головой:  
— Нет.  
Продолжать он не стал, но угрозу Рутаганда мог почуять и без того. Вздернул брови:  
— Может, ты и убрался с островов, но они из тебя так и не выветрились, а?  
На губах Сиро появилась неприятная змеиная улыбка, непонятно кому адресованная. Взгляд Инугами стал странно пустым и тяжелым одновременно.  
— На островах, — размеренно сказал он, — ты бы даже банду сколотить не успел.  
— Как же у вас там люди-то живут, — бросил Рутаганда. Инугами не ответил — махнул рукой и отвернулся, уставился на дорогу.  
— Если будешь его злить, — назидательно сказал Сиро, — он совсем перестанет с тобой разговаривать.  
Из-за поворота выкатилась низкая телега, которую тащил вол — или кто-то вроде — с тяжелыми рогами и густой длинной шерстью. На телеге, обвязанная веревками, высилась гора черных бревен, на нее опирался спиной возница — бородатый мужик с топором за поясом. Он то и дело посвистывал, вол кивал головой, словно откликаясь, но шел точно так же, как раньше. Картина ничем не отличалась от тех, которые Рутаганда повидал в окраинных провинциях Шангри или в других землях, где люди кое-как жили без силы Потока. Инугами еще мгновение смотрел на возницу тем же пустым взглядом, потом кивнул сам себе и шагнул из-за кустов. Возница вскинул голову, опустил руку на рукоять топора, но особого беспокойства не выказал. Свистнул иначе, более переливчато, вол замедлил шаги и остановился.  
Разговаривал Инугами негромко, Рутаганда не смог ничего расслышать, как ни старался — но мужик оглянулся на снежные шапки Острогорья, едва видные из-под туч, удивленно покачал головой, потом широко улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Синья Когами умеет располагать к себе, — пробормотал призрак. Поймал взгляд Рутаганды:  
— А, ты не знал его имени. Ну, что поделаешь. К тому же тебе от этого все равно никакой пользы. Пойдем. Местный житель благонравен как святой заступник.  
Возница назвался Саем, ничуть не удивился обществу призрака и предложил путникам переночевать у него — предупредив, правда, что дом маленький и место им найдется только в дровнике. Рутаганду не смутила бы и ночевка под открытым небом, но Сай оказался разговорчив, гости из-за гор — или из-за ветров, как он говорил — вызвали его любопытство, и отказываться от приглашения не стоило: можно было узнать что-нибудь полезное. По дороге Сай рассуждал о том, куда могло бы занести человека, которого море выбросило на Пески: о цели путешествия Инугами рассказал ему раньше, чем Рутаганда решил, стоит ли это делать. Говорил он на странной смеси шангрийского — простого и устаревшего — и ашварского, ниламского, аксумского; некоторые слова Рутаганда узнавал, другие угадывал. Как будто сюда стекались из-за гор все языки, варились в одном котле и смешивались, переплетались друг с другом — или, напротив, отсюда расползлись туда, растеклись ручьями по лесам и равнинам от Острогорья до Южного моря.  
— Навряд ли ваш парень у большой воды задержался, — вслух размышлял Сай, — там сейчас тихие духи живут. Они чужих не обижают, но и у себя не оставят. Вывели его на дорогу да послали — куда могли послать… Да в Яму небось, куда еще тут людям-то деваться.  
— Что за Яма? — нахмурился Рутаганда, и Сай недоуменно почесал в бороде:  
— Ну, Яма она Яма и есть. Место такое. Дерутся там, кому дурь девать некуда, хозяина гнева веселят.  
— А змеелюди что, больше не живут на Песках? — спросил Инугами. Сай развел руками:  
— Выходит, что нет. Подвинулись куда-нито. Давно про них не слыхал.

В низком, вросшем в подлесок домике места для гостей и впрямь бы не нашлось; как рассказал Сай, собирая на стол нехитрую снедь — холодную грибную похлебку, засушенный хлеб, коренья, мягкие и приятно острые на вкус, — домик был временный, осенний: здесь он селился на время рубки дров на зиму, а потом с хутора приезжали родичи с телегами и вывозили все заготовленное. Едой он делился щедро и сам не отказывался от вяленого мяса и выпивки — а когда на лес опустилась ночная тьма, проводил гостей до дровника, посветив смоляным факелом.  
Дровник оказался куда больше домика, но черными бревнами был забит под завязку. Пахли эти бревна, впрочем, как любые другие, терпкой свежестью недавно распиленной древесины.  
— Пока ты спишь, я прогуляюсь, — сказал Сиро, когда Сай пожелал им тихой ночи и ушел. Инугами кивнул, и призрак исчез, не трудясь выходить за дверь. Рутаганда прищурился, Инугами поймал его взгляд и криво усмехнулся:  
— Наш гостеприимный хозяин ничего не замышляет. Спи спокойно.  
Может быть, он и умел что-то особенное, но Рутаганда все же дождался, пока он накроется с головой плащом, и послал крошечную каплю живой стали окружить дровник незаметной, почти неощутимой сигнальной нитью: доверять человеку, живущему в лесу на отшибе и легко зовущему к себе на ночь незнакомцев, он не стремился.  
Ночь прошла мирно; запах древесины навевал хорошие сны, которые выветрились из памяти, едва Рутаганда проснулся. Сай наутро поделился с ними круто сваренными мелкими яйцами и рассказал про дорогу к Яме, пообещав, что путешествие на северо-восток займет дней десять, не больше — это если пешим ходом, а уж там как повезет.  
Стрелка компаса указывала туда же.

Дорога тянулась день за днем, красные звездчатые листья под ногами сменялись золотыми и рыжими и появлялись вновь: дерево, которое Сай назвал чернолистом, росло здесь повсюду. “Почему чернолист?” — поинтересовался тогда Сиро, и Сай, слышавший призрака ничуть не хуже, чем они, пояснил: красной листва становится только осенью, и когда дерево “горит”, его можно рубить, а с весны до осени листья у него черные, и в это время никто чернолист не рубит, потому что ему больно. Рутаганда сомневался в том, что эти поверья близки к правде, а Сиро потом долго с удовольствием рассуждал о том, как изобретательны бывают люди, когда им надо убедить себя, что они не причиняют никому вреда. Предложения Инугами заткнуться он безмятежно пропускал мимо ушей, но в конце концов все-таки сменил тему — и принялся расспрашивать Рутаганду, что тот знает о силе Потока. Выяснилось, что он тоже читал “Воззрения лишенного силы” — “мы читали”, сказал Сиро, но Инугами сделал вид, что его это не касается. Разговоры неплохо помогали отвлечься: если бы не Сиро, Рутаганда, вероятно, не сводил бы глаз с компаса.

Порой им встречались местные: обитатели маленьких, затерянных в глубине леса хуторов или крошечных деревенек на десяток домов, охотники, дровосеки, собиратели лесных грибов и ягод. Ничего нового они не рассказывали: все сходились на том, что заблудившемуся чужаку в этих краях некуда деваться, кроме Ямы — если он, конечно, не попытается возвратиться домой. Вонг, судя по всему, не пытался: иначе он двигался бы к Ниламскому перевалу, и стрелка показала бы на юг. Это Рутаганду тревожило: будь с Вонгом все в порядке, вряд ли он стал бы задерживаться здесь, вдали от Шангри и от короны, — но впустую гадать о том, что могло случиться, не было никакого смысла.  
Иногда после разговоров на дороге местные звали путников переночевать. Порой Инугами соглашался, иногда отказывался, ничего не объясняя. Однажды он после недолгого колебания принял приглашение, от которого отказался бы любой разумный человек: уже по лицам хуторян можно было догадаться, что ничего хорошего от них ждать не приходится. Путников устроили в амбаре, где сушились пахучие лесные травы. Когда все затихло и сквозь высокое узкое окошко перестал сочиться свет факелов со двора, Инугами почти беззвучно сказал:  
— Не насмерть.  
Рутаганда решил не делать вид, что не расслышал. С каждым днем ему становилось все любопытнее, как беглый рыцарь Сивиллы читает людские сердца, и он помнил предупреждение Сиро: будешь его злить — он не станет с тобой разговаривать.  
Когда дверь амбара едва слышно скрипнула, отворяясь, они были готовы к встрече.  
Инугами сломал руку одному из хозяйских сыновей, пришедших с топорами и ножами, другому перебил ногу. Рутаганда сложил рядком хозяев, живых, но немного помятых, а девицу-приживалку, прокравшуюся в амбар с заточенной спицей, аккуратно придушил.  
— Свяжем и оставим, — сказал Инугами, быстро и равнодушно наложив переломанным лубки. — Утром разберемся. Я хочу спать.

Утром он так же равнодушно рассказал злобно уставившимся на него хуторянам, что не будет их убивать, но рано или поздно кто-нибудь сделает это вместо него, — и бросил один из ножей так, чтобы девчонка, повозившись, смогла до него добраться и избавиться от веревок. Рутаганда собрался было предложить посмотреть, что полезного найдется в доме, — по его мнению, попытка убийства, пусть и заведомо безнадежная, требовала возмещения, — но поймал внимательный взгляд Сиро, скрестившего руки на груди, и ничего предлагать не стал: призрак с очевидным интересом ожидал, совершит ли он эту ошибку.

На исходе срока, названного Саем, когда Рутаганду уже не могли отвлечь даже разговоры, словно компас каким-то скверным волшебством оказался у него в сердце и стрелка колола острым концом, пытаясь вырваться наружу, они вышли к неширокой мелкой речке, пересекавшей дорогу. Ветхий деревянный мост, похоже, только что развалился под телегой, нагруженной бочками, и теперь впряженный в нее вол рвал жилы, тщетно пытаясь вытянуть телегу из реки: задние колеса по оси ушли в илистое дно и с каждым рывком уходили все глубже. На противоположном берегу крепкая большегрудая женщина в дорожной одежде то гладила вола по лбу и посвистывала ему, вынуждая снова потянуть телегу, то осматривала груз, словно прикидывала, не придется ли его здесь бросить. Инугами положил в траву плащ и заплечный мешок, наклонился, чтобы снять сапоги. Сиро закатил глаза.  
— Подожди, — сказал Рутаганда. Кинул вещи рядом, разулся. Может, Инугами и умел побольше, чем обычный человек, но сверхъестественной силой не отличался — так что его попытки освободить застрявшую телегу могли бы задержать их обоих на этой речке до ночи. Вода оказалась ледяной; ничего другого Рутаганда и не ждал. Он крикнул женщине, замершей рядом со своим волом:  
— Дергай, когда я махну, — нащупал стальной рукой ось под днищем телеги, выдохнул и рванул вверх. С глухим влажным чавканьем колеса вышли из ила, он едва успел махнуть левой рукой и отпустить ось. Женщина свистнула, вол потянул, телега со скрипом выкатилась на пологий берег. Рутаганда чудом удержал равновесие: сам он ушел в ил по колено. Инугами, уже подхвативший и свои, и его вещи, оказался рядом и подставил локоть — опереться и высвободиться. Молча наблюдавший Сиро беззвучно похлопал в ладоши, выбрав для этого момент, когда Инугами смотрел в другую сторону.

В доме Айсы — хозяйки вола и телеги — для них нашлись комната и ужин, очаг, чтобы просушить намокшую одежду, и купальня, чтобы помыться после долгой дороги; здесь ее называли мыльней и топили дровами, но горячая вода от этого ничуть не стала хуже. Наутро оказалось, что Айса сама собирается ехать в Яму, везти свой товар — пиво, засоленное в бочках мясо, квашеные ягоды, — так что остаток пути они проехали на телеге вместе с ней. Ночью Рутаганда спал скверно, то ли от нетерпения, то ли из-за слишком мягкой постели, и все утро в дороге продремал, сквозь сон слушая, как Инугами и Сиро разговаривают с Айсой. Та охотно рассказывала про Яму; наконец стало ясно, что это за место — городок, выстроенный вокруг арены. Боям на ней покровительствовал хозяин гнева — или Гневный, как его по-свойски называли местные, — но кто он такой, понять не удалось. По крайней мере, его силы хватало на то, чтобы все полученные во время боя ранения чудесным образом исцелялись, стоило выйти с арены.  
— Что случается в Яме, остается в Яме, — сказала про это Айса, и Сиро тут же спросил:  
— А смерть?  
— Если ты умираешь, — пожала плечами женщина, — ты тоже остаешься в Яме.  
Потом Инугами снова расспрашивал про змеелюдей на Песках. Рутаганда сонно подумал: зачем ему это, Вонг ведь ушел с побережья, — но вспомнил, что Инугами когда-то течение выбросило туда же; видно, он успел и там завести приятелей.  
С Айсой они распрощались уже в Яме, у широкого кольца двухэтажных домов, которое окружало каменную чашу, уходившую глубоко в землю. В домах, по словам Айсы, жили бойцы и местные девки, спавшие с бойцами, здесь же в кабаках праздновали победы и заливали поражения. Тот, кому нечего было делать вдали от чаши для боев, мог годами не выходить из этого кольца.

Через час после встречи с Вонгом Рутаганда сидел в одном из кабаков и крутил по столу серебряную монету, показывая служанкам, что пора бы принести еще пива. Он уже успел выпить с парой местных ребят, послушать рассказы о том, как здесь все устроено, и между делом выяснить, что Вонг — Нивон, как его тут называли, — появился в Яме несколько недель назад: пришел с востока, с побережья, ничего о себе не сказал, кроме имени, и пожелал спуститься в Яму и драться. В этом здесь никому не отказывали. Так он и остался при арене, молчаливый, ни с кем не желающий ни пить, ни спать; собутыльники Рутаганды, посмеиваясь, рассказали, что один из бойцов постарше пытался уговорить новичка поваляться в койке — и добился только того, что мальчишка вызвал его на бой и убил, хотя мог бы просто победить: смертей в Яме не любили, считая бои развлечением, а не поводом лишаться жизни. Впрочем, после этого других дураков лезть к Вонгу не нашлось.  
Инугами куда-то делся, едва они вошли в Яму — вероятно, решил осмотреться. Сиро исчез после разговора с коротышкой на галерее, но вскоре вернулся, подсел к Рутаганде. Один из случайных собутыльников на него несколько раз недоуменно косился, второй не обратил внимания. Потом они увидели приятелей, только что вышедших из Ямы, распрощались с Рутагандой и отправились пить дальше. Монету на столе наконец заметила одна из служанок, подбежала с подносом, опустила с него полную кружку.  
— И мне, — сказал Инугами, вынырнув из толпы, заполнявшей кабак. Сел рядом, отхлебнул пива. — Я его видел. Похоже, его успокоили.  
— Успокоили? — переспросил Рутаганда, но Сиро помахал, привлекая внимание:  
— Тебе что, память изменяет, Синья Когами? Успокоенные, — он поводил рукой перед лицом, — не разговаривают. И уж точно не дерутся. В этом и смысл, не так ли? — его голос сочился медом и ядом. Инугами задумчиво покачал головой:  
— Может, сила Потока его защитила. Или корона. Не всегда получается так, как должно.  
— Неужели, — притворно удивился Сиро. — Даже у рыцарей Сивиллы?  
Они уставились друг на друга так, что Рутаганде на мгновение померещился треск Юлиных молний. Он хлопнул ладонью по столу:  
— Яснее.  
Инугами и Сиро одновременно повернули к нему головы, словно не понимая, кто он и почему вмешивается в разговор. На пустое место напротив упал давешний коротышка, стукнул своей кружкой о кружку Рутаганды:  
— Что за шум? О чем спор?  
— Про Нивона, — машинально ответил Рутаганда. — Что с ним случилось.  
— Было б о чем спорить. — Коротышка дернул углом рта, который оттягивал шрам. — Сердце у него замерзло, вот он теперь такой.  
Как будто сердце Николаса Вонга когда-то не было ледяным, подумал Рутаганда и сдержал неуместную усмешку. Веселого тут было мало: Вонг позабыл самого себя, иначе не застрял бы в Яме, и скорее всего утратил связь с Потоком, раз нуждался в обычном оружии.  
— Как его... растопить?  
— Кто ж тебе скажет? — развел руками коротышка. — Здесь он не разогрелся, значит, у других спрашивать надо. Я б у хозяйки воды спросил. Раз уж замерзло. Если бы потухло, тогда у огня. Если бы окаменело...  
Он болтал как будто сам с собой, не видя, что его слушает и Рутаганда, и примолкшие Инугами с призраком. Вдруг дернул головой, оборвал болтовню:  
— Только он с тобой не пойдет. Он сам сюда пришел, сам решил остаться. С чего ему уходить, — и заговорщическим жестом поманил Рутаганду наклониться: — Но можно заплатить.  
— Чем? — сквозь зубы бросил Рутаганда; эта непонятная торговля будила в нем тяжелую темную злость.  
— Ну, тут как. — Собеседник даже не замечал его гнева. — Кто так платит, кто этак. Смотря на что тебе боец. За охрану платишь золотом и едой. Если на охоту, кровь проливать — тогда серебром и оружием. Если на ночь взять, а он не хочет, так сперва победи, если можешь драться. Но тебе-то, выходит, не на ночь?  
Сиро подался вперед, качнул головой, но Рутаганда не стал всматриваться в его знаки.  
— Мне насовсем.  
Сиро закатил глаза, по его губам вновь скользнула та змеиная улыбка, в которой отчетливо читалось: зря ты это сказал.  
— Вот оно как, — протянул коротышка, будто до сих пор не понял, что Рутаганда только за Вонгом сюда и пришел. — Насовсем, стало быть. Это как на ночь, но хуже. Тогда тебе не только с ним драться надо.  
— С кем еще?  
— Со мной, — оскалился недомерок. Рутаганда не успел усмехнуться, не успел переспросить: “С тобой?” — тот встал, оттолкнув скамью, и Рутаганда мог только оторопело смотреть, как он все поднимается и поднимается, ширится в плечах и едва не касается головой закопченных балок потолка. Из-за столов это зрелище приветствовали свистом и криками.  
— Нивон, — гулко сказал бывший коротышка. — Поди сюда.  
Он даже не оглянулся, не проверил, здесь ли тот, кого он зовет. Через несколько секунд Вонг шагнул к столу. Рутаганда забыл о чудище, вставшем напротив, о полном кабаке народу, о своих спутниках. Он видел только бесстрастное красивое лицо и прозрачные голубые глаза, в которых не было даже прежнего отчуждения.  
— Этот чужак хочет забрать тебя насовсем, — обрушился из-под потолка тяжелый голос. — Если он меня победит, будешь с ним драться.  
Вонг перевел пустой взгляд на Рутаганду, брови дрогнули, едва заметно сдвинулись к переносице. Он как будто пытался сообразить, зачем понадобился совершеннейшему незнакомцу, — и наконец кивнул:  
— Я понял, Гневный. Если ты позволишь, я сам его убью.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5: Лучше бы убил**

Кровь заливала глаза, заполняла рот, и ее густой железный вкус делал Рутаганду лет на двадцать моложе. Рев толпы волнами катился с трибун, на дне Ямы смешивался с тяжелым дыханием, наполнялся запахом пота и ярости, захлестывал злым весельем. Этот рев требовал не сдерживаться, отпустить гнев и позволить ему взять верх над разумом. Противиться удавалось с трудом — но Рутаганда помнил, что сказал Сиро перед тем, как распахнулись окованные железом двери Ямы. “Твоя злость — его сила, не твоя”, — прошелестел призрак и отступил, не дожидаясь ответа. Переспрашивать было некогда: хозяин гнева уже стоял посреди арены, широко ухмыляясь и похрустывая кулаками. Рутаганда спустился по пологим ступеням — вырубленные в черном камне, они кольцом охватывали арену. Над ступенями поднимались деревянные трибуны, на которых колыхалась толпа: пила, жрала, заходилась криком, подбадривая бойцов. Выше трибун тянулась галерея, застроенная домами и кабаками — оттуда они все сюда спустились. Яма потому и называлась ямой, что уходила глубоко в землю. Камень на дне местами был выглажен до блеска тысячами тел, а кое-где выщерблен — вероятно, железным оружием. Откуда здесь взялась такая каменная чаша, кто ее создал?.. Вместо пустых размышлений пора было повнимательнее присмотреться к Гневному: тварь, в которую превратился прежний недомерок, ростом превосходила Рутаганду на голову, а в плечах была шире вдвое. Направляясь к нему, Рутаганда прикидывал: такому хватит и кулаков, но вряд ли при нем совсем нет оружия, пусть его и не видно. Нож в сапоге, веревка вместо пояса, которая тоже может стать оружием в умелых руках, метательные лезвия под широкими рукавами рубахи — тут стоило ждать чего угодно. Он сделал последние шаги по дну Ямы, встал напротив Гневного. Глубоко вздохнув, пробудил живую сталь: ей предстояло сражаться вместе с Рутагандой, защищать его там, где сам он себя защитить не сможет, и не забирать при этом лишнего, укреплять — но не исцелять. По местным законам ранения должны были исцелиться после боя — так Яма платила тем, кто проливал в ней кровь.  
Хозяин гнева вскинул руку, подождал, пока трибуны затихнут.  
— Моя смерть сюда не придет. — Его голос колоколом гудел над черной чашей. — А твоя мне не нужна. Уложишь меня на лопатки — пущу к тебе Нивона. Я тебя уложу — уйдешь ни с чем. По рукам?..  
Чутье не подвело, ни кивать, ни отвечать Рутаганда не стал — и не ошибся: Гневный шагнул вперед и ударил, ни о чем уже не предупреждая.

Если бы не живая сталь, Рутаганда бы не справился — но она налилась тяжестью, позволила устоять под ударами, выдержать медвежьи объятия Гневного, от которых кости готовы были смяться как бумага. Он упирался обеими ногами в черный камень, чувствуя, как левая, стальная, едва не высекает из камня искры. Он уходил от одних ударов, пропускал другие, падая, перекатывался, следя только за одним — как бы не коснуться всей спиной дна Ямы. Он поднимался на ноги и бил сам — порой вполне удачно. Гневный растягивал в усмешке окровавленные, смятые в лепешку губы, и в его лице Рутаганда видел свое отражение: сам он наверняка сейчас выглядел не лучше.  
Сдерживать ярость оказалось чуть ли не труднее, чем держаться против Гневного — тот не только бил, но еще и разговаривал, как будто драка, на которую Рутаганда тратил все силы, для него была незатейливой игрой. Скорее всего, так оно и было — и это злило само по себе.  
— А ты бы тут прижился, — заметил он, в очередной раз встретившись с живой сталью. — Оставайся, чего тебе бродить.  
— У меня другие дела, — выплюнул вместе с кровью Рутаганда.  
— Смотри, чтоб не обошлись они тебе слишком дорого, дела твои.  
Пока что дорого обходились разговоры: новый удар вышиб воздух, уронил на колени. Рутаганда упал, перекатился, не дав Гневному ударить еще раз, рывком поднялся на ноги.  
— Зачем тебе Нивон? — Гневный снова оказался рядом; двигался он стремительно и неотвратимо. — Тут полно таких — мальчишек, девчонок, бери кого хочешь. Им еще и понравится. Почему он?  
— Нужен, — выдохнул Рутаганда, уклонился от летящего в лицо кулака, врезал сам, целясь в ухмыляющийся рот. Гневный оскалился:  
— А ты ему нет. Иначе он бы тебя не забыл.  
Вот это ударило больно, больнее кулаков. “Его сила, не твоя”, — вспомнил Рутаганда, бросил сквозь зубы:  
— Яма ему тоже не нужна. Сам же говорил — не согрелось тут его сердце.  
Он тоже не промахнулся: Гневный скривился, вздергивая верхнюю губу, как разозленный зверь, и бросился в атаку — слепо, бешено и необдуманно. Рутаганда пропустил его мимо, поймал в захват сзади и рухнул вместе с ним навзничь, в последний момент убравшись из-под тяжелой туши. Придавил горло стальной рукой:  
— Все?  
Трибуны притихли на мгновение — и взорвались многоголосым криком, когда Гневный звонко шлепнул ладонью по камням, соглашаясь: все.  
Рутаганда отпустил его, отстранился. Хозяин гнева вновь принял человеческий облик и поднялся на ноги так легко, словно и не дрался только что. Когда он заговорил, его голос вновь гулко отразился от каменного дна:  
— Нивон. Твоя очередь.  
Теперь Рутаганда стоял посреди арены, ожидая противника. Следы ударов, полученных от Гневного, наливались болью, лицо казалось раздутым, как от сотни пчелиных укусов, железный привкус крови по-прежнему заполнял рот. Проверять языком зубы Рутаганда даже не пытался: сейчас это не имело значения. Живая левая рука слушалась плохо — похоже, выбито плечо, понял он, но вправить уже не успел: окованные железом двери, откуда выходили бойцы, отворились снова.

Наверное, он был страшен, когда улыбался Вонгу, шагнувшему из темноты прохода на черное дно Ямы, но тот только сузил глаза, бросил один прицельный взгляд и сорвался в атаку. Этот взгляд на мгновение приковал к месту, таким он был знакомым — так что первый удар Вонга достиг цели, отозвался вспышкой боли под ребрами и заставил Рутаганду взять себя в руки.  
Вонг дрался зло и грязно; каждое его движение говорило о том, что драться он учился в порту — и учился хорошо. Но Рутаганда работал кулаками дольше, чем Вонг жил на свете, так что угомонить мальчишку мог без большого труда, даже после боя с хозяином Ямы. Усталость только помогала, заставляла смотреть внимательнее и бить аккуратнее: больше всего на свете Рутаганда опасался ударить слишком сильно. Может быть, именно поэтому Вонгу удалось крепко достать его несколько раз: он-то не боялся ничего.  
Один из его ножей пробил левую ладонь, другой полоснул по лбу над бровью, разрезав кожу, — Вонг метил в глаз, но не попал. Третий Рутаганда поймал и согнул в стальных пальцах. Отброшенный нож зазвенел о камни, глаза Вонга на мгновение метнулись следом; это была ошибка, и она позволила Рутаганде от души врезать мальчишке под дых, заставив его отлететь в сторону. От следующего удара Вонг ускользнул, выиграл несколько мгновений, чтобы восстановить дыхание, и бросился в атаку снова.  
Шнурок с его волос потерялся, и длинные пряди взлетали над плечом при каждом движении.  
Рутаганда почувствовал, что теряет спокойствие: с Вонгом трудно было не увлечься. Драка с ним походила на соитие — стремительная, яростная, полная наслаждения и боли. И все же заканчивать нужно было быстро: Вонг, в отличие от него самого, дрался насмерть. Когда он в очередной раз попытался ударить ножом — похоже, последним, раз избегал его бросать, — Рутаганда перехватил его руку, крепко пнул в голень, заставив упасть на колени, без всякой жалости стиснул запястье и ощутил живой сталью хруст мелких костей. Выхватил нож из разжавшихся пальцев, другой рукой поймал Вонга за волосы, наклонился над ним, оттягивая голову. Мелькнула неуместная, обжигающая мысль: раньше тебе это нравилось. Лезвие ножа легло плашмя на напряженную, подрагивающую шею.  
— Хватит с тебя? — спросил Рутаганда, наклонясь к запрокинутому лицу с широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых кипела злость. — Или другую руку тоже сломать?  
Все-таки еще один нож у него оставался.  
Лезвие горячо и остро вошло в бок, от раны жгучей волной разошлась боль, навстречу ей потекла под кожей живая сталь. Рутаганда разозлился — и ударил наотмашь, не жалея сил. Голова Вонга мотнулась так резко, что стало страшно: что если он сломал мальчишке шею?.. Но Вонг, повалившись набок, тут же попытался подняться — и только после этого потерял сознание.  
Рутаганда выпрямился и, ругнувшись сквозь зубы, выдернул нож. Бросил на камни — и вновь услышал, как ревет толпа.

Из ямы он вынес Вонга на руках: тот был жив, но в себя не приходил. Свист и крики трибун звучали глухо, как сквозь густой туман, Рутаганда смотрел на бледное окровавленное лицо и едва различал его черты. Ноги не слушались, десяток шагов по дну Ямы показался бесконечным. Уколола тревога: что, если раны не исцелятся и Вонг, неспособный сейчас обратиться к силе Потока, будет страдать от всего, чем его так щедро оделил Рутаганда?.. Но стоило шагнуть в распахнутые тяжелые двери, как боль ушла — и тут же поблекла в памяти, как скверный сон. Рутаганда и не заметил бы, как затянулись его собственные раны, если бы этого не заметила живая сталь, неохотно отступившая от того, что уже готова была забрать себе. В то же мгновение Вонг открыл глаза. Теперь в них не было злости — только бесконечная пустота.  
— Лучше бы убил, — сказал он и шевельнулся, показывая, что хочет высвободиться. Рутаганда поставил его на ноги и прихватил за руку повыше локтя: вдруг показалось, что по доброй воле Вонг не останется рядом. Подошел Гневный, держа за горлышко темную бутылку, сунул ее Рутаганде. Бутылка оказалась такой тяжелой, словно сделана была из местного камня.  
— Договор в силе? — хрипло спросил Рутаганда.  
— Да в силе, в силе, — ухмыльнулся Гневный. — Если думаешь, что я в обиде, так нет. Я на тебя бутылку пойла поставил, пять выиграл. Одна твоя.  
Видимо, на лице Рутаганды отразилось недоумение, потому что недомерок пояснил:  
— По тебе же видно, что тебе сильно надо. А ему, — он кивнул на неподвижно стоящего рядом Вонга, — ничего не надо. Сразу ясно было, чем дело кончится.  
Из-за ведущих в Яму дверей выбежал пацан лет двенадцати, остановился перед Вонгом и сунул ему ножи — вокруг согнутого обмотался потерянный во время боя шнурок, который связывал волосы. Вонг принял оружие двумя руками и замер, держа его так неловко, будто не знал, что с ним делать.  
— Это ведь местное? — сообразил Рутаганда.  
— Тут этого добра как грязи, — отмахнулся Гневный. — Оставь ему, если не боишься.  
Рутаганда взглянул на Вонга и встретил безучастный взгляд, в котором промелькнуло ожидание. Кивнул: оставь. Вонг еще мгновение смотрел непонимающе, потом принялся медленно, сосредоточенно убирать ножи в наручи. Рутаганда взял у него согнутый, стряхнул с него шнурок, распрямил в стальных пальцах и отдал обратно. Снова взял Вонга за плечо: хотелось увести его отсюда, чтобы попробовать поговорить нормально. Почему-то казалось, что Яма его держит, что в стороне от каменной арены он сможет прийти в себя. Но подошел Инугами, рядом с которым маячил Сиро, взглянул так равнодушно, будто и не ждал другого исхода боя. Хмуро сказал:  
— Ты свое получил, подожди немного. Я хочу подраться.  
Оглянулся и кивнул Сиро на двери в Яму. Призрак поднял бровь. Гневный окинул взглядом их обоих:  
— Ты его не убьешь. Даже здесь.  
— Это не повод не пытаться, — уронил Инугами.  
— А ты... — коротышка перевел взгляд на Сиро. Тот улыбнулся и покачал головой. “А я не стану”, — говорил этот жест.  
— Ладно, — махнул рукой хозяин гнева. — Дело ваше.

Хватило пары минут, чтобы понять: Инугами дерется с Сиро не впервые. Оба они знали, чего друг от друга ждать, и обоим было чем ответить. Яма ли позволила призраку обрести плоть или то, что Инугами не считал его мертвецом, — однако сейчас его было не отличить от живого человека. Рутаганда видел, как летят брызги крови с губ, разбитых ударом кулака Инугами, как Сиро бьет в ответ — так, что Инугами едва удерживается на ногах. Теперь понятно стало, как беглому рыцарю удалось достать Бабангиду когда-то в Амале: он брал скоростью, которой от него сложно было ожидать. Не всегда удавалось даже понять, что он делает. Опасный противник, подумал Рутаганда, присматриваясь внимательнее.  
— Он будет драться долго, — сказал рядом Гневный. — Может, до самой ночи. Не только со своим проклятием, с моими парнями тоже. Со всеми, кто пожелает. В нем много злости.  
— Он… — начал Рутаганда, и Гневный качнул головой:  
— Не умрет. Может, потом напьется. Может, я и сам с ним выпью. Где ночь переспать, тоже найдет, ты за него не тревожься. Иди, займись своими делами. — Он кивнул на Вонга, который по-прежнему стоял рядом и без всякого интереса смотрел на бой. Поняв, что речь идет о нем, он взглянул на Рутаганду — так же безразлично. Рутаганда подобрал свой заплечный мешок, сброшенный перед выходом на арену. Сунул в него тяжелую бутылку, закинул на плечо. Хотел взять и вещи Инугами, но Гневный махнул рукой:  
— Сам заберет, ничего с его барахлом не случится. — И перевел взгляд на Вонга: — Проиграл — плати.

По пути наверх Рутаганда ловил косые взгляды и усмешки, адресованные не ему. Похоже, Вонг и здесь не снискал большой любви: его поражению со всей очевидностью не сочувствовали. Рутаганде хотелось набить морду каждому, но это было бы пустой тратой времени — и пришлось бы оставить Вонга без присмотра. Тот шел впереди, не оглядываясь, чтобы проверить, идет ли Рутаганда следом, но и не ускоряя шаг. На затылке подпрыгивал вновь стянутый шнурком хвост волос. Из очередного кабака выскочила навстречу хорошенькая девица с каштановыми кудрями, подобранными броской атласной лентой, ярко-синей с золотым узором. Пробралась мимо, на мгновение зацепив руку Вонга своей. Рутаганда не задумываясь поймал ее за плечо, другой рукой перехватил запястье Вонга и встряхнул. Тот покорно разжал пальцы, выронил Рутаганде в ладонь стеклянный флакон с темно-красным содержимым.  
— Это что? — Рутаганда развернул девицу к себе. “Яд? — мелькнула мысль. — Сонное зелье?..”  
— Вот тебе до всего дело-то есть, — огрызнулась девица, и Рутаганда стиснул хрупкое плечо чуть сильнее.  
— Отпусти ее, — сказал Вонг с таким знакомым холодом в голосе, что он от неожиданности послушался. Девица дернула плечом, зло бросила:  
— Это чтоб ему с тобой понравилось, — и снова скрылась в кабаке.  
Рутаганда уронил флакон в карман. Вонг даже не обернулся, так и шел молча до низенького, вросшего в землю домика, в каких здесь жили бойцы.  
Толкнув дверь, он наклонился, чтобы не задеть притолоку, и Рутаганда последовал его примеру. За дверью оказалась полутемная комната. Большую ее часть занимало низкое широкое ложе, накрытое шкурой какого-то зверя. Посередине стоял стол, грубо сколоченный из все того же чернолиста, под ним прятались два тяжелых табурета. В углу ютился окованный железом сундук, окно было кое-как занавешено тряпкой. Шум из Ямы доносился сюда глухими волнами, как прибой.

Вонг пропустил Рутаганду в комнату, задвинул засов на двери. Постоял несколько мгновений, глядя под ноги, и расстегнул пряжки широкого ремня с ножнами. Бросил его на сундук, принялся сосредоточенно развязывать шнуровку на левом наруче.  
— Что ты делаешь? — глупо спросил Рутаганда. Вонг вскинул голову и посмотрел на него. Будь он прежним, в этом взгляде пряталось бы прохладное недоумение. Может быть, он ответил бы: “Раздеваюсь”, — заставив Рутаганду еще раз осознать нелепость вопроса.  
— Ты меня победил, — пустым голосом сказал этот нынешний Вонг. — Можешь взять свое.  
Отвернулся и отошел, чтобы положить снятый наруч на крышку сундука к ремню.  
— Николас, — начал Рутаганда, не зная, что сказать дальше: не выдумывай глупостей? Я не собираюсь тобой пользоваться?..  
— Нивон, — откликнулся Вонг, не оборачиваясь, и взялся за шнуровку на другой руке. Рутаганда смотрел на него с минуту, но этот взгляд никакого впечатления на Вонга не произвел. Он закончил со вторым наручем, так и не подняв глаз.  
— Нет. — Рутаганда сделал шаг, остановился за его спиной. — Я не буду звать тебя этой кличкой. Ты Николас Вонг.  
Тот развернулся, небрежно махнул рукой, отбрасывая от лица снова выбившуюся короткую прядь, и взглянул в упор. В каждом его движении видна была бездумная звериная грация, сейчас не скованная памятью о годах армейской муштры. Но мягкой беззащитной нежности, проступавшей в нем изредка и только наедине, теперь не осталось и следа. Он выглядел невозможно красивым — и совершенно чужим. Рутаганда смотрел и думал, что может быть, и зря пытается навязать ему ненужное имя.  
— Зови как пожелаешь, — наконец сказал Вонг. Помолчал и добавил: — Ты забрал зелье Ины. Дай мне.  
Рутаганда невольно опустил руку в карман, сжал флакон, ощутил под пальцами острые грани.  
— Не дури, Николас. Тебе это не нужно.  
Вонг еще мгновение посмотрел ему в глаза и отвел взгляд. Тускло уронил:  
— Хочешь так? Твое право.  
Рутаганда стиснул зубы, сдерживая желание выругаться. Вспомнил негромкое безнадежное: “Лучше бы убил”, представил, как ответит: “Я вообще не хочу”, этим наверняка унизив Вонга еще сильнее, — и понял, что у него язык не повернется сказать такое мальчику в лицо. Но и мучить его нежеланной близостью было бы слишком жестоко.  
Все еще сомневаясь, он достал флакон, под взглядом Вонга вывернул плотно притертую пробку и коснулся горлышка кончиком стального пальца. По крайней мере, это и правда был не яд.  
Вонг протянул руку, взял зелье и вытряхнул в рот, запрокинув голову. Поставил опустевшую склянку на стол и продолжил раздеваться — все так же механически, не стремясь ни показать себя, ни скрыть. Рутаганда смотрел, как он двигается, как перекатываются мускулы на плечах, как изгибается спина, когда Вонг стаскивает через голову рубаху, какой молочно-бледной кажется в полумраке светлая кожа. На запястьях виднелись тройные кольца шрамов: по два широких от окованных серебром тяжелых наручников, которыми сдерживал силу Вонга в подземельях Ройнар, и между ними — тонкие следы веревки серебряного плетения, давние подарки Рутаганды. От их вида перехватывало дыхание и темнело в глазах.  
Он брал это тело много раз — и всегда с наслаждением: целовал плечи, дразнил и терзал маленькие твердые соски, сжимал в ладони член, ощущая, как он наливается кровью и крепнет; прослеживал губами линию позвоночника, покусывал ягодицы и собирал языком испарину, выступившую на пояснице, забрасывал себе на плечи эти длинные ноги, вылизывал и щекотал чувствительные местечки под коленями, на внутренней стороне бедер, в паху; пробирался скользкими от масла пальцами к плотно сжатому отверстию и растягивал его, с томительным удовольствием откладывая момент вторжения…  
Сейчас, пожалуй, ему самому не помешало бы блядское зелье.

Забирать Вонга начало быстро. Он еще не успел раздеться полностью, стоял посреди комнатушки, обнаженный до пояса и босой, развязывая пояс узких черных штанов — и вдруг закрыл глаза, провел ладонью по лицу, глубоко вздохнул и запустил руку в волосы, стряхивая с них шнурок. Откинул голову и посмотрел на Рутаганду совсем иначе, чем до сих пор. Прозрачные глаза затуманились, рот приоткрылся, по нижней губе быстро пробежал язык. Зелье разжигало в нем жар, от которого сохли губы, проступал румянец, дыхание становилось быстрым и беспокойным. Рутаганда против воли опустил взгляд на его пах: член уже наливался кровью, выпуклым контуром натягивал ткань штанов.  
— Почему ты одет? — спросил Вонг. В голосе появилась легкая хрипотца, совсем ему не свойственная.  
— Николас, — беспомощно начал Рутаганда. Вонг шагнул к нему и мягко закрыл ладонью рот:  
— Просто делай что хочешь.  
Ответа он не ждал: прижался, положил руки на плечи, потрогал кончиками пальцев шею над воротом рубахи. Рутаганда неуверенно, почти неохотно обнял его, и Вонг вздрогнул, когда к голой спине прикоснулась живая сталь, но тут же прильнул еще плотнее. Рутаганда прижал его к себе, ненадолго зарылся лицом в волосы, ощутил привычный запах юного моря, живой и подлинный, — и этот запах наконец разбудил желание. Руки сами собой скользнули по теплой гладкой спине, живая сжала ягодицу, стальная запуталась в волосах. Вонг запрокинул голову, медленно улыбнулся и потерся напряженным членом о бедро Рутаганды — откровенно и вызывающе.  
Томный, ленивый, на все готовый, он казался грязной фантазией — чужой, ненужной фантазией. И все же тело против воли откликалось: на его запах, на прикосновения, на горячечный блеск в глазах. Рутаганда прижался к приоткрытым губам и ощутил, как послушно они отвечают, поймал тихий стон и услышал, какой он слабый, безвольный, незнакомый. Так мог бы вести себя тот безымянный мальчик из розария, текучий и мягкий, это он мог бы так гнуться, так подставляться, так стонать. Рутаганда вспомнил: “Я буду ебать тебя как тебя, иначе не получится”, — и тяжело выдохнул сквозь зубы. Сейчас Вонг не был собой, и что с ним ни делай — этого не изменить.  
Он безропотно подчинился, когда Рутаганда повел его к постели, легко позволил уронить себя на звериную шкуру, служившую одеялом, и вздохнул, поведя плечами — короткая жесткая шерсть наверняка щекотала кожу, ставшую слишком чувствительной из-за зелья. Рутаганда присел рядом, Вонг подвинул голову, прижался виском к его согнутому колену и, глядя снизу вверх, снова спросил этим хриплым, чужим голосом:  
— Почему ты одет?  
Его как будто смутно тревожила неправильность происходящего, которую он сейчас едва мог осознать, — а Рутаганде так же смутно казалось, что одежда остается последней преградой перед тем, чего творить на самом деле не стоит.  
— Все будет хорошо, Николас, — негромко сказал он, глядя, как Вонг трогает языком губы. — Тебе понравится.

Сперва он собирался просто отдрочить мальчишке, не особо затягивая. Когда-то Вонг искренне считал, что на еблю незачем тратить слишком много времени; если теперь эти убеждения вернулись к нему, его должно было все устроить. Но стоило только прикоснуться, провести кончиками пальцев от ямки между ключиц к впалому животу с тугим узелком пупка, потянуть за пояс штанов, от которых он не успел избавиться, — Вонг медленно, глубоко вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и закинул руки за голову, бесстыдно подставляясь под прикосновения. Его желание было порождено зельем — и все же оставалось желанием, которому Рутаганда не мог противиться. Он коснулся губами беззащитного живота, языком прочертил дугу под ребрами. Вонг всхлипнул, потянул из-под головы руку и погладил его по плечу — так нежно, как не прикасался почти никогда. Все будет хорошо, беззвучно повторил Рутаганда. Сейчас он сам себе не верил — и все равно не мог остановиться. Как же я скучал, чертил он губами по влажной коже, как мне тебя не хватало!.. Говорить это вслух было незачем и некому.  
Когда он развязал пояс и потянул штаны вниз, Вонг поднял бедра, позволяя избавить его от последних оставшихся тряпок. Потом приподнялся сам, оперся на локоть. Нагой, с помутневшим от желания взглядом, он казался ослепительно прекрасным — как всегда — и смотреть на него не было никаких сил.  
— Ты тоже разденься, — попросил он, и в этот раз Рутаганда уже не смог сделать вид, что не услышал. Он второпях содрал с себя одежду, рухнул на постель и обнял мальчика, окончательно теряя здравомыслие. Вонг охотно подался навстречу, прижался, потерся членом о член. Его кожа горела под ладонями, живая сталь ощущала, как отчаянно бьется его сердце. Жадная и горькая нежность захлестнула Рутаганду, заставила уткнуться лицом в твердое плечо, пробормотать: “Николас!..” — как будто он и в самом деле был с Вонгом, с настоящим, ничего не забывшим и все же простившим его Вонгом. Тот прерывисто вздохнул, и Рутаганде на мгновение показалось, что сейчас он скажет что-нибудь, что мог бы сказать Николас Вонг, пусть даже полное прохладного недоумения “что с тобой?” Но Вонг выдохнул и расслабился в его руках, безмолвно позволяя делать с собой что угодно.

Ебать его Рутаганда не стал. Еще не хватало случайно порвать мальчишку, лишенного связи с Потоком и возможности быстро исцелить самого себя. Но способов приласкать его было много, и Рутаганда воспользовался тем, который когда-то доставлял обжигающее, почти болезненное удовольствие им обоим.  
Насаженный на стальные пальцы, Вонг тяжело дышал, запрокидывал голову, то разводил ноги, то сжимал бедрами запястье Рутаганды. Он невнятно просил “еще” и “сильнее”, и несложно было поверить, что это не зелье, а подлинное желание затягивает туманом прозрачные глаза и насыщает яркой краской припухшие от поцелуев губы. Сталь пульсировала, щедро отдавая Рутаганде все, что ощущала сама. Тело Вонга несмотря ни на что оставалось знакомым и желанным: теснота, плотно охватившая пальцы, была такой же горячей, как всегда, и соски твердели под живой ладонью так же дразняще, и короткие стоны, похожие на всхлипы, Рутаганда узнавал с одного звука. Кончая, Вонг поймал его руку и вцепился в нее так крепко, словно ему необходимо было за что-то держаться. Рутаганда смотрел, как его лицо искажается безотчетной счастливой улыбкой, и заставлял себя не закрывать глаза.  
Потом он лег рядом и притянул мальчика к себе, слизнул с его виска соленую каплю пота. Член, налившийся кровью, требовал внимания, но сам Рутаганда ничего требовать не собирался. Не пришлось: через пару минут Вонг шевельнулся, откинул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Рутаганду, и стало ясно — его все еще не отпустило зелье.  
— Я должен, — невнятно сказал он и отстранился, собираясь сползти ниже. Рутаганда поймал его волосы, сгреб в кулак:  
— Ничего ты не должен!  
С этими словами выплеснулась злость, вместо нее пришел ядовитый стыд: мальчишка ведь не в ответе за то, какой он теперь. Вонг посмотрел непонимающе, потом улыбнулся пьяной, мутной улыбкой, покачал головой: отпусти, — и, стоило Рутаганде разжать пальцы, все-таки сдвинулся к его паху, потрогал член. Пробормотал: “Большой”, — без восхищения и без осуждения, словно рассказывал сам себе о том, что увидел.

Вдруг вспомнилось: когда-то, в одну из первых ночей в Девдане, Рутаганда решил выяснить, пожелает ли лейтенант отсосать или его придется долго убеждать и улещивать. Оказалось, что мысль взять в рот член любовника Вонгу не претит, но никакого представления о том, что делать дальше, у него нет. Он то облизывал головку, то пытался забрать в рот все орудие Рутаганды полностью, то покачивал в ладони яйца, словно оценивая их вес. Эти его неловкие сосредоточенные попытки разожгли такой огонь, что в первый раз Рутаганда не дал ему продолжить опыты — разложил и выебал, пропустив мимо ушей недовольные требования не мешать. Теперь вспомнилось, как Вонг, впервые наклонившись над его членом, сдвинул брови и задумчиво, оценивающе проговорил: “Большой”. “Как-нибудь справишься”, — подбодрил тогда Рутаганда.

Сейчас хотелось оттолкнуть его, не позволить делать то, чего он на самом деле не желает, — но было поздно: длинные пряди шелково и прохладно коснулись живота, мягкие губы сжались на головке, так же неуверенно, как в тот первый раз, язык слабо коснулся уздечки. “Николас”, — выдохнул Рутаганда, погладил склоненную голову и с трудом удержался, чтобы не надавить на затылок. Долго стараться Вонгу не пришлось: ему достаточно было открыть рот пошире, забрать головку полностью и сжать губы, чудом не задев ничего зубами. Рутаганда потянул его за волосы:  
— Не нужно… — но договорить уже не смог, вздрогнул и излился. Вонг не успел отстраниться вовремя. Он неловко дернулся, закашлялся, зажимая рот, потом тяжело сглотнул. Когда он поднял глаза на Рутаганду, тот ожидал увидеть на безупречном лице отвращение — но Вонг только утер губы и хрипло спросил:  
— Все в порядке? Ты получил что хотел?  
— Иди сюда, — устало сказал Рутаганда. Потянул его к себе, заставил лечь рядом, стер последние белесые капли из уголка рта и бережно поцеловал. Вонг шевельнул губами в ответ и закрыл глаза.

Пот остывал на коже, и легкий озноб казался отзвуком печали, заполнявшей сердце, когда Вонг был далеко. Теперь он лежал рядом, неподвижный и тихий, но его все равно что не было. Его дыхание успокаивалось, пульс не стучал больше так торопливо — Рутаганда ощущал это живой сталью, едва касаясь тела. Действие зелья проходило. Оно и должно было наконец пройти: девкам, которые им пользовались, не стоило терять голову надолго. Когда Вонг еле заметно пошевелился, Рутаганда повернул к нему голову. Вонг смотрел прямо перед собой; туман в его глазах рассеялся, и взгляд снова был ясным и пустым.  
— Зачем я тебе? — невыразительно произнес он. — Вот за этим?  
Память о тоскливых днях в Мерваре, без него и без всякой надежды, затопила горечью, заставила стиснуть зубы. Ты моя жизнь, подумал Рутаганда, — и радости эта мысль не принесла.  
— Тебе нужно вернуться домой. В Шангри.  
Говорить “тебя ждет корона” он не спешил, не представляя, как мальчик это воспримет — поверит ли, что это не глупая шутка, не злая издевка.  
— Ты меня знаешь. — Вонг помолчал. — Кто ты?  
— Я на тебя работаю. — Рутаганда невольно начал говорить так же просто и размеренно. — Со своими людьми. Я наемник.  
— Ты хотел со мной спать? — неожиданно спросил Вонг. — Тогда. Раньше.  
Рутаганда потер лицо. Рассказывать все от начала до конца не тянуло, но и врать не хотелось.  
— Мы были любовниками, Николас. Довольно долго... Тебе нравилось, — зачем-то добавил он. — Мне тоже.  
— Вот как. — Вонг по-прежнему смотрел в пустоту. — Почему я здесь?  
— Тебя предали и взяли в плен. Пытались вывезти из страны, но корабль попал в шторм.  
— Ты не врешь, — вдруг сказал Вонг. — Я помню. Море, берег. Обломки. Ничего до этого. Кто я?  
Рутаганда глубоко вздохнул.  
— Ты король Шангри. Тебе нужно вернуться на трон.  
Теперь Вонг молчал долго — и наконец спросил:  
— Зачем?  
Рутаганда оторопел. Он ждал чего угодно: неверия, любопытства, даже обиды, но не этого безразличия.  
— Я ничего не знаю. От меня не будет проку, — продолжил Вонг, не дождавшись ответа. — Пускай там будет другой король. Я не хочу.  
— Ты просто забыл, — осторожно сказал Рутаганда. — Ты хотел получить корону. И ты можешь стать хорошим королем.  
Молчание потянулось снова — медленное, наполненное едва слышным шелестом вдохов и выдохов. Наконец ровное дыхание сбилось.  
— Мне снятся сны, — с тенью неуверенности проговорил Вонг. — Я ничего не помню, когда проснусь. Но они больше, чем я. В них есть то, чего во мне нет. Не знаю, что это.  
Рутаганда протянул руку, отвел прядь с его лба, погладил тыльной стороной ладони прохладную щеку.  
— Это ты, Николас. То, что ты потерял. Мы это вернем.  
— Как хочешь, — безучастно сказал Вонг. Отстранился и отвернулся, явно сочтя разговор законченным.

Рутаганда еще долго лежал с открытыми глазами, но в конце концов тяжелый сон без сновидений поглотил его, как бездна, — и выплеснул утром на берег смятой постели, в тусклый свет и невнятные шорохи. Скрипнула дверь, зашуршал тихий голос, Вонг негромко ответил “все в порядке” и, чуть погодя — “спасибо”. Что-то сухо стукнуло об стол. Рутаганда открыл глаза.  
Вонг, полностью одетый и с перехваченными на затылке волосами, разбирал корзинку с нехитрым завтраком: завернутые в тряпку яйца, глиняная крынка и такие же стаканы, кусок сыра. Вид еды пробудил голод; Рутаганда сообразил, что накануне даже не вспомнил про ужин. Когда он сел на постели, Вонг покосился на него, но не отвлекся от своего занятия.  
— Откуда? — спросил Рутаганда, кивнув на стол.  
— Ина принесла, — безразлично откликнулся Вонг.  
— Подружка твоя?  
Рутаганда сам не понимал, что дернуло его за язык: бессмысленная ревность или пустое любопытство. Вонг еле заметно сдвинул брови, как будто всерьез обдумывал вопрос.  
— Нет. Я однажды ей помог. Она считает, что должна.  
Рутаганда поднялся, нашел свою одежду, влез в штаны. Так, без рубахи, и присел к столу. Спросил:  
— Как ты ей помог?  
Вонг тоже сел за стол. Шевельнул запястьем, стряхивая в ладонь нож, отрезал сыр, прожевал.  
— К ней привязался один. Хотел с ней лечь. Она не хотела. Даже за деньги.  
Рутаганда заглянул в крынку: молоко. Взял один из стоявших на столе стаканов, показал Вонгу, безмолвно спрашивая: налить? Вонг несколько секунд медлил, не поняв жеста, потом наконец сообразил, кивнул. Отпил молока, небрежно утер губы, и неосознанное движение было таким знакомым, что к горлу подступила горечь.  
— Рядом никого не было, — равнодушно продолжил он. — Тот ее тащил, я сказал: оставь. Он сказал: хочешь сам мне отсосать? Я его вызвал и убил.  
Рутаганда хмыкнул, получив в ответ очередной непонимающий взгляд. Вот, значит, что крылось за этой историей — мол, Нивон уложил в Яму того, кто хотел покувыркаться с ним в койке. Спрашивать, с какой стати ему взбрело в голову вступаться за девчонку, смысла не было: скорее всего, он не смог бы это объяснить.

После завтрака Вонг поднялся, собрал в корзинку стаканы, опустевшую крынку, тряпки, в которые была завернута снедь. Шагнул к двери, но оглянулся на Рутаганду:  
— Я вернусь и пойду с тобой.  
— Я подожду, — откликнулся Рутаганда, и у Вонга дрогнуло лицо: он как будто снова пытался понять что-то — и не мог.

Пока его не было, Рутаганда вымылся в общей мыльне по соседству, вернулся в домик, собрался было пойти поискать Инугами, но тот явился сам — стукнул по двери и вошел, сопровождаемый призраком. Похоже, и правда сперва дрался, а потом напился, подумал Рутаганда: выглядел он спокойным и почти что довольным жизнью, но медлительность движений говорила о жестоком похмелье.  
Едва войдя, Инугами натолкнулся взглядом на смятую разбросанную постель, и в его глазах промелькнуло отстраненное презрение. Говорить он ничего не стал, но Рутаганда и так мог себе представить, что он думает. Тошно было и без этого, не хватало только осуждения от беглого рыцаря Сивиллы — так что он бросил резче, чем собирался:  
— Что ты там нес вчера? Что его успокоили.  
— Есть такой способ, — неохотно сказал Инугами. Подцепил ногой табурет, тяжело сел, достал из кармана самокрутку. — Если кто-то слишком опасен…  
— То есть может стать слишком опасен, если ему захочется, — вставил Сиро. Инугами на мгновение прикрыл глаза, но заткнуться призраку не предложил.  
— Да. Если кто-нибудь может стать опасен, но убивать его почему-то не стоит, есть “Тишина”. Это… — он запнулся, — своего рода амулет. Если использовать на человека, его разум… уснет.  
— Полностью и необратимо, потому что такие люди святой Сивилле не по вкусу. — Сиро ласково улыбнулся, и его улыбка резала как лезвие. — Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так.  
— Может быть, из-за Потока. — Инугами выдохнул дым, устало потер висок. — Или из-за короны. Вероятно, будь он в полной силе, “Тишина” бы совсем не подействовала. Но даже если его сковали серебром… какая-то связь с короной остается. Вышло то, что вышло. У него нет памяти о себе, он не может обратиться к Потоку, но способен мыслить, говорить и действовать. Это намного лучше, чем могло бы быть… И все же скверно.  
— Он не просто потерял память. — Рутаганда тоже сел к столу. — Он как будто не весь. От него мало что осталось.  
Сиро кивнул:  
— Считай, что он спит. Возможно, глубоко внутри Николас Вонг даже видит то, что с ним происходит, но никак не может вмешаться… — Он улыбнулся, глядя Рутаганде в лицо. — Или нет. Никто не приходил в себя после “Тишины”, чтобы об этом рассказать.  
“Мне снятся сны”, — вспомнил Рутаганда. Требовательно спросил:  
— Что с этим делать? Как привести его в себя?  
Инугами покачал головой:  
— У ордена нет таких способов.  
— Потому что это никому не нужно, — добавил Сиро.  
— Хватит, — оборвал Инугами. — Сейчас речь о другом. Если Мертвый совет и может разбудить успокоенного, я об этом не знаю. Нужно искать способы здесь. Ты слышал, что говорил Гневный про замерзшее сердце.  
Рутаганда обеими руками потер лицо, глубоко вздохнул.  
— Может, корона бы его разбудила.  
— Может быть, — согласился Инугами. — Но вернув его в Шангри таким, ты просто отдашь его Мертвому совету. Они не подпустят его к короне, чего бы им это ни стоило. Вряд ли там сейчас один Тома.  
— Кто? — машинально переспросил Рутаганда, и Инугами поморщился:  
— Голем на троне. Неважно. Стоит им узнать, что тебя нет в Мерваре, и они будут ждать вас обоих. И поверь мне, они смогут тебя остановить.  
Рутаганда пожал плечами:  
— До сих пор големы дохли как мухи. Ладно, этого прикрывает корона, но остальные…  
— Они даже не начинали против вас воевать, — сухо сказал Инугами и смял окурок в кулаке. — Когда начнут, ты сразу заметишь. Если успеешь.  
Сиро скривил губы, но промолчал.  
— Допустим, я тебе верю. — Рутаганда похлопал по столу. — Что тогда? Бродить тут, расспрашивая всех подряд?  
Неожиданно Инугами усмехнулся:  
— Гневный посоветовал именно это. В общих чертах. Но на самом деле нам нужен Озерный город. Там живет хозяйка воды. По его словам, если кто-то и знает, что делать, так это она.  
— И где этот Озерный город?  
— В озере, — с явным удовольствием ответил Сиро раньше, чем Инугами открыл рот. — Чудесное, должно быть, место.  
Инугами махнул ладонью над плечом, словно отгонял дым или надоедливое насекомое.  
— Он сказал: идите на север. И спрашивайте всех подряд. Ты угадал.  
Рутаганда не успел ничего ответить — скрипнула низкая дверь. Вонг вошел, окинул их взглядом, в котором не мелькнуло даже тени интереса, и остановился возле двери. За плечом у него висел дорожный мешок с притороченным плащом. Из-под наруча едва заметно выступал край синей с золотом атласной ленты. Накануне такая же лента удерживала волосы кудрявой Ины.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6: Сосед, сын соседа**

На север от Ямы потянулись бесконечные леса — то лиственные, пылающие осенним огненным золотом, то густые и сумрачные еловые чащи. Среди этих лесов нетрудно было забыть, что где-то за Острогорьем есть другая жизнь, каменные города и рельсовый путь по равнинам Шангри, есть беспокойное Южное море и Жемчужная река, подмывающая песчаное побережье Мервара. Здесь встречались только небольшие поселки с деревянными или сложенными из обожженной глины домами. Немощеные дороги между поселками были укатаны колесами тяжелых повозок. Будь осень дождливой, каждая такая дорога превращалась бы в грязную канаву, но с этим пока везло: один ясный день приходил за другим, облака затягивали высокое синее небо нечасто и ливней с собой не приносили. Летней жары от этой погоды ждать уже не приходилось, но и зима еще не подступала, так что ночевки без крыши над головой не доставляли неудобств. Тепла остывающего костра хватало, чтобы не дрожать под плащом от холода. Впрочем, ночевать вдали от жилья приходилось не каждый день: местные жители без опаски впускали в свои дома незнакомцев, когда по доброте душевной, а когда и за плату.  
Золото и драгоценные камни здесь ценили не все, а брать нужное силой Инугами не желал, но легко вступал сам и втягивал Рутаганду в нехитрый обмен. Стоило чем-нибудь помочь местным — и они помогали в ответ: пускали на ночлег, наполняли фляги путников самодельными настойками, рассказывали о том, что может встретиться им в дороге, давали советы. Многие из этих советов были такими же бестолковыми, как любые человеческие попытки решить за другого, что ему делать и что для него опасно или полезно, но Рутаганда терпел: среди болтовни могло проскочить что-нибудь важное. Пока что такого не случалось: лесные жители подтверждали, что хозяйку воды нужно искать на севере, в Озерном краю; озер там много, и на каком-то из них обязательно найдется Озерный — или Хрустальный — город, но ничего более полезного сказать не могли.  
Помощь, в которой нуждались местные, тоже чаще всего оказывалась несложной — освежевать пойманное в лесу животное, перенести тяжести, нарубить дрова. Рутаганда так давно не имел дела с деревенскими хлопотами, что, пожалуй, мог бы и позабыть, как держат топор — если бы не приходилось иногда разрубать тела, которые по какой-нибудь причине не стоило хоронить целыми.  
Делиться этой мыслью с Инугами он не стал. Возражать тоже не было толку. Когда Рутаганда заметил, что вместо постройки плотины на ручье, которой они занимались с полудня до вечера, можно было дойти до следующего поселка, Инугами бросил в ответ:  
— Иди. Или вон сядь под деревом да отдохни. Я сам справлюсь.  
Рутаганда только рукой махнул: что тут спорить. Сиро наблюдал за их разговором с насмешливым сочувствием, Нивона и вовсе не тревожило утекающее время. Его Инугами даже не пытался вовлечь в свои дела, но однажды Нивон, поскучав в ожидании, решил тоже присоединиться к очередной работе. Инугами покосился на него с недоверием, но ничего не сказал — а в следующий раз, когда пришлось помогать лесорубам грузить на телегу и увязывать на ней бревна, сунул ему веревку и присматривал, убеждаясь, что мальчишка понимает, что нужно делать. После этого он порой окидывал Нивона задумчивым взглядом, словно пытался что-то для себя решить; сам Нивон этих взглядов не замечал.

Иногда просьбы о помощи оказывались поинтереснее рубки дров или перетаскивания кадушек с водой. В деревеньке на пять домов их пустили на ночлег без всяких условий, накормили и уложили в теплом дровнике — другого места в крошечных домишках не нашлось. Весь вечер хозяйка дома с дровником, где они ночевали, поглядывала на Сиро, а за завтраком, щедро оделив всех теплой сладкой кашей, сказала:  
— У нас тут на старой скотобойне призрак завелся. Нежити-то в наших краях не бывает, а дух вот вылез неведомо откуда. Еще и страховидный такой — тело от человека, голова кабанья. Бродит и воет, детей напугал.  
Девчонка лет десяти, помогавшая матери накрывать на стол, округлила глаза и закивала. Сиро, не нуждавшийся в еде, перестал рассматривать незатейливое убранство домика, присел к столу рядом с Инугами и подпер ладонью подбородок, изображая живейшее внимание. Нивона история о призраке не заинтересовала, он даже головы не поднял от своей каши.  
— Что он, обидел кого? — спросил Инугами. Женщина покачала головой:  
— Он от скотобойни далеко не отходит. Мужики сходили поглядеть — вроде безопасный. Но человеческих слов не понимает. То медленно бродит, а то как побежит… Теперь дети боятся туда за грибами ходить, а места-то грибные. Я вот и подумала, с вами-то тоже дух. Может, поговорил бы с ним. Узнал бы, чего ему надо. Может, успокоил бы.  
— О, — сказал Сиро, щуря глаза. — Поговорить?.. Это я могу.  
Инугами глянул на него так, будто ничего хорошего от разговора не ждал, но хозяйке кивнул:  
— Посмотрим. Это где?

Скотобойня оказалась неподалеку от дороги, ведущей на север, — им даже с пути сворачивать не пришлось. На каменной площадке за ветхой рассохшейся изгородью до сих пор стояли целыми деревянные рамы для подвеса туш и сложенные из камня столы для разделки. Желоба кровостоков под ними вели к центру, к тяжелой даже на вид крышке из чернолиста — под ней должен был скрываться глубокий колодец, куда сбрасывали ненужные кости или те внутренности животных, которые не годились в пищу. Здесь давно уже никого не забивали, и все же запах старой гнилой крови не ушел полностью, сочился из-под земли, как ядовитый дым. На вид площадка была пуста, но Сиро поднял руку, остановив всех перед изгородью:  
— Подождите, я посмотрю.  
Он не успел даже шагнуть на площадку: из-за дальнего каменного стола появился призрак. Полупрозрачный, словно наполненный туманом, он и впрямь был человеком от ног до шеи — щуплым подростком на вид — но носил на плечах оскаленную кабанью голову. На мгновение он замер, а потом тонко заскулил, заметался, налетая на столы и рамы, словно хотел выбраться из каменного круга, но не мог найти выхода.  
— Он ничего не видит, — вполголоса заметил Инугами. — Чует живых, но не видит.  
— Ему плохо, — вдруг сказал Нивон. Инугами бросил недоверчивый взгляд, но обошелся без уточнений.  
— Я поговорю с ним, — предложил Сиро. Посмотрел на Инугами и добавил: — Я просто поговорю.  
Когда он направился к призраку, Инугами сказал:  
— Однажды он разбудил и разозлил духов на кладбище. Ему захотелось с ними поговорить.  
— И что вышло? — полюбопытствовал Рутаганда, наблюдая, как Сиро, улучив момент, оказывается за спиной у свиноголовой твари и крепко берет за плечо. Между собой духи могли взаимодействовать совсем иначе, чем с людьми.  
— Мне не удалось там переночевать, — усмехнулся Инугами. — Потому что они затеяли ссору… то есть диспут. Диспут о посмертии. Было довольно шумно.  
Рутаганда хмыкнул, представив себе это развлечение. Призрак тем временем попытался вырваться из рук Сиро, в его пронзительном вое отчетливо проступил страх. Сиро перехватил его так, что будь тот из плоти и крови — уже баюкал бы сломанное запястье, а потом поймал кабанью башку за ухо и сдернул с плеч призрака. Под ней оказалась вполне человеческое лицо: похоже, при жизни этот дух действительно был мальчишкой лет тринадцати или четырнадцати. Он зажмурился и примолк, подергал руку, пытаясь высвободиться — безрезультатно.  
— Тихо, — сказал Сиро. — Успокойся. Тебя никто не обидит.  
Оглянулся на невеселый смешок Инугами, добавил:  
— Идите сюда. Он не может уйти от колодца.

На каменной площадке Нивон бросил заплечный мешок на ближайший стол, запрыгнул на него и уселся, скрестив ноги. То, что камень почернел от старой крови, его не беспокоило. Рутаганда сбросил вещи туда же, прислонился рядом: пока что Сиро и Инугами никакая помощь не требовалась. Призрак под мягким нажимом согласился сесть и тут же потянулся к кабаньей голове, которую Сиро так и держал за ухо. Тот отвел руку:  
— Назови свое имя или прозвище.  
— Имя, — невнятно повторил призрак и снова попытался дотянуться до неподвижной оскаленной морды; теперь стало видно, что, даже призрачная, голова была настолько мертвой, насколько это возможно.  
— Отдай ему, — сказал Инугами. Сиро позволил призраку обхватить голову обеими руками и прижать к себе. Тот ссутулился, будто пытался всем телом защитить свою драгоценность, и пробормотал:  
— Имя. Олух. Полудурок. Юрод. Некумека. Благуша. Так зовут.  
— Благуша! — повторил Сиро. — Такого я раньше не встречал.  
— Перестань, — с едва уловимым отвращением уронил Инугами, присел перед пацаном на корточки: — Ты меня слышишь?  
— Слышу. Фофан. Межеумок. Лопух.  
— Хватит, хватит, — мягко сказал Инугами и протянул руку, словно хотел коснуться его плеча. Ничего не получилось, но призрак дернулся:  
— Ты кто?  
Инугами назвался прозвищем, попытался добиться от призрака какого-нибудь имени, но тот перебрал еще несколько оскорбительных кличек и затих совсем. Инугами вздохнул, поднял голову и кивнул Сиро. Тот улыбнулся и опустил ладонь на макушку призрака. Рутаганда был почти уверен, что видит, как кончики его пальцев уходят внутрь мутного тумана, складывающегося в очертания черепа.  
— Меня зовут Ерек, — неожиданно монотонно и отчетливо сказал пацан. Теперь он как будто читал с листа. — Мне четырнадцать лет, я сирота…

История оказалась проще некуда: мальчишка — блаженный дурачок — жил из милости у некровных родственников, братьев его погибшего отчима, в соседней деревне. Родичи его не особенно шпыняли, но и не любили, к работе иногда пытались приставить, да без толку, так что кормили объедками и гоняли спать в хлев. Ереку в хлеву нравилось, там было тепло и можно было говорить со скотиной. Так он подружился с кабанчиком — Пестрым: пацан счел нужным представить мертвую голову. В свой срок кабанчика собрались забить, Ерек попытался защитить друга, полез в драку. Мужики его оттолкнули, он упал, стукнулся головой и умер. Дядья побоялись хоронить его в деревне: и не хотели ведь убить, а убили, так решили, что он может начать к ним ходить. Поэтому взяли тело, взяли кабанью голову и отвезли сюда. Голову нацепили на тело — чтобы не нашел дороги и не смог уйти — и сбросили все в колодец под крышку. Когда тело отпустило дух, Ерек поднялся из колодца, но ничего не видел, не понимал, что произошло, и метался впотьмах. Иногда чуял людей, хотел, чтобы помогли, но они убегали.

Сиро отпустил его голову, тоже присел рядом. Теперь его лицо оживилось, глаза заблестели.  
— Хочешь, я тебя к ним отведу? — предложил он. — К твоим убийцам. Они не хотели, чтобы ты за ними ходил, но ты ведь можешь…  
— Макисима!.. — выплюнул сквозь зубы Инугами. Ерек мотнул головой, пробормотал:  
— Они не виноваты. Не убивали. Просто толкнули. Я хочу… хочу спать. Чтобы спокойно. Пестрого все равно больше нет. Что мне там.  
Золотые глаза погасли.  
— Значит, нужно его упокоить, — сказал Сиро, мгновенно потеряв к пацану интерес. — Однако я не знаю, как здесь это делается.  
— Тело там. — Ерек махнул в сторону кровавого колодца и снова обхватил кабанью голову. — Надо над ним сказать.  
— Что сказать? — спросил Инугами.  
— Не знаю, — пробормотал мальчишка. Сиро закатил глаза и распрямился.  
— Я знаю, — неожиданно подал голос Нивон, заставив Инугами и Сиро одновременно взглянуть на него. Помедлил, вероятно, убеждаясь, что его будут слушать. — Ина рассказывала. У нее была бабка, потом умерла.  
Он говорил с долгими паузами, и Инугами открыл было рот — может быть, хотел спросить или поторопить, но Сиро жестом остановил его. Нивон как будто не мог найти в памяти нужные слова — и в поисках этих слов двигался по собственным воспоминаниям шаг за шагом. У Рутаганды сжималось сердце от его неуверенной речи.  
— Ина говорила, на могиле над телом сложили горстку земли, — продолжал Нивон. — Сожгли что-то. Неважно что. Залили водой. Ветер развеял дым. Они говорили: пусть эту кровь земля примет, огонь согреет, вода размоет, ветер унесет.  
— Кровь? — переспросил Инугами.  
— Да. Нужна кровь. Кровного родственника. Я спросил: что, если нет родственников. Ина сказала: тогда того, кто похож. Женщина для женщины, ребенок для ребенка. Человек для человека, если другого сходства нет.  
— Кто похож больше всех, — задумчиво сказал Инугами, тоже распрямляясь. Ерек так и остался сидеть в обнимку с головой своего друга.  
— Я, — без тени сомнения откликнулся Нивон и спрыгнул с каменного стола.  
— Не мели чепухи, — бросил Рутаганда; не стоило мальчику считать себя похожим на убогого дурачка, у которого не было никого ближе свиньи.  
Нивон с недоумением посмотрел на него:  
— Вы старше.  
Улыбку, скользнувшую по лицу Сиро, Рутаганда предпочел бы не заметить.

Ритуал устроили быстро; какая честь для деревенского недоумка, его упокоит королевская кровь Шангри, — мельком подумал Рутаганда, когда Нивон полоснул собственным ножом по ладони над небольшим костерком, разведенным прямо на крышке колодца. Стоило Ереку развеяться, вместе с ним пропала и кабанья голова.  
Пока они возвращались к дороге, Инугами хмурился и наконец рассеянно проговорил:  
— Может, завернуть в деревню. Хер знает, что еще они там творят. Стоило бы взглянуть.  
— Ерек их не винил, — заметил Сиро, — и вряд ли он способен на ложь. Любить его там не любили, но это не преступление, верно? А его смерть, судя по всему, и правда несчастный случай. Призраки точно знают, от чего умерли. — Он коротко улыбнулся. — Эти люди зря сбросили тело в колодец — но больше тут говорить не о чем. Что ты можешь сделать? Прочитать им нотацию об уважении к покойникам?.. Не пытайся исправить всю несправедливость в мире, Синья Когами. Всего времени мира у тебя на это нет.  
Инугами промолчал. В деревню, где жили названые дядья Ерека, они не пошли.

— Порой я думаю, — неожиданно сказал Сиро, когда скотобойня уже осталась далеко позади, — что Геррит Книжник собирал свои истории где-то здесь.  
— Хм? — покосился на него Рутаганда.  
— Святой Эри, — сказал Сиро так, будто это все объясняло. — Заметь, того блаженного даже звали похоже.  
Рутаганда напряг память, но небрежно пролистанная в Мерваре книга выпала из памяти, забылось все кроме нескольких имен. Он качнул головой:  
— Не помню.  
— Ну как же, — удивился Сиро; по его мнению, очевидно, все прочитанное должно было сохраняться в памяти навсегда. — Святой Эри отучил людей убивать на похоронах любимых животных покойника и класть в могилу их головы. Потому что всем живущим под небом тварям суждено прожить собственную жизнь, а не чужую, и умереть своей смертью, а не чужой.  
— Его вроде и рисовали с песьей головой? — наконец вспомнил Рутаганда.  
— Именно, — кивнул Сиро. — И прозвали Эри-псоглавец. Теперь он покровительствует скотоводам, пастухам и всем, кто имеет дело с домашней живностью. Удивительным образом все же изменяются легенды, верно? Может быть, и святая Сивилла вовсе не была такой ханжой и не увечила сама себя, как принято считать... Хотя про святую Сивиллу Геррит ничего не писал. Даже в тех заметках, которые не вошли в его книгу. Надеюсь, хотя бы ее мы здесь не встретим.  
Инугами усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал. Он так и молчал до вечера, а в сумерках так же молча показал на подходящую для ночлега поляну, сбросил в траву заплечный мешок и принялся разводить костер.

Парой часов позже, когда был уже изжарен и съеден толстый заяц — лесных тварей Рутаганда когда-то умел ловить и без живой стали, с ней это и вовсе была не охота, а развлечение, — Инугами порылся в своем мешке, достал кисет с табаком и принялся сворачивать самокрутки. Рутаганда полулежал на плаще, то и дело отхлебывая из фляги очередную деревенскую настойку на терпких ягодах, и устраиваться спать тоже не спешил. Нивон вечерними посиделками не интересовался: дремал поодаль, с головой завернувшись в свой плащ. Сиро сидел на корточках возле костра и задумчиво водил ладонью сквозь пламя — от этого его рука становилась полупрозрачной и словно тлела изнутри, мерцая алыми искрами.  
— Это правда, что рыцари Сивиллы смотрят сердцем в сердце? — спросил Рутаганда, не особенно надеясь на ответ. Инугами вскинул голову:  
— Правда.  
Отложил готовую самокрутку и дернул застежки куртки. Оттянул ворот рубахи, открывая грудь, и посмотрел на Рутаганду уже знакомым взглядом, тяжелым и пустым. На коже проступила печать: широко открытый глаз мерцал неприятным трупно-зеленым цветом.  
— Вот так, — сказал Инугами, запахивая ворот. — Что я увидел, ты и сам знаешь.  
— Я бы на месте Мертвого совета таких подарков беглым не оставлял, — заметил Рутаганда.  
— А раньше никто не сбегал, — криво усмехнулся Инугами.  
Об этом стоило расспросить подробнее, но Рутаганду кольнула неприятная мысль:  
— Големы тоже так могут?  
Инугами задумчиво смотрел на него пару секунд, словно прикидывал, стоит ли отвечать. Наконец сказал:  
— Нет. У них ведь нет живого сердца.  
— По легенде, — вдруг вклинился Сиро, — они отдают его на благо ордена. Истинные глаза святой Сивиллы суть ее сердце, говорится в книгах, одобренных Мертвым советом, и такова жертва, которую приносят лучшие, чтобы их глазами могли смотреть другие.  
Его мягкий голос звучал насмешливо.  
— А на самом деле? — спросил Рутаганда.  
— На самом деле при жизни их собственные сердца закрыты для рыцарей ордена. Никто не может их оценить и признать дурными или хорошими людьми, что бы они ни творили.  
Рутаганда присвистнул. Сиро глянул на него, улыбнулся, но спросить ничего не дал:  
— Тебя тревожит не это. Пусть тебя и мучает любопытство, но на самом деле ты хотел знать другое: опасен ли голем в столице для твоих заговорщиков. Может ли он понять, что его раскрыли, просто приглядевшись к ним. Так ведь?  
Рутаганда только головой покачал: Сиро, похоже, мог угадывать чужие мысли без всяких печатей.  
— Сам он на это не способен. — Инугами убрал кисет и достал свою флягу с такой же настойкой. Сделал глоток, поболтал ею, невидяще глядя перед собой. — Но рано или поздно туда явится кто-нибудь из ордена. Может, под видом посольства или торговцев, может, тайком — осмотреться...  
Он снова поднес флягу к губам. "Ждешь старых знакомых?" — подумал Рутаганда, глядя, как он хмурится.  
— Сразу это не опасно. Шангри — не острова, в ней люди привыкли... — Инугами поморщился, — замышлять дурное. Даже если им не хватает храбрости это сделать. Пожелай Совет установить свои порядки немедленно, преступником выйдет каждый второй. Я уж не говорю о военных, там вряд ли найдется много чистых сердцем.  
То-то он водил дела с Маркусом Килом, подумал Рутаганда. Вряд ли в армии Шангри можно было найти человека приличнее — и при этом не добродушного простака вроде Левена.  
— Так что поначалу от глаз Сивиллы толку будет мало, — продолжал Инугами. — Что смотри, что не смотри — скверные помыслы найдутся почти у всех. Они не станут свидетельством измены или заговора. Пока что заговорщики в безопасности… если ни в чем не ошибутся сами.  
Вслед за Маркусом Килом вспомнилась Лидия Арун, и Рутаганда невольно скривился. Из-за этой бесцветной женщины Кил когда-то отправился на каторгу — удержится ли он от новых глупостей? На самого Кила Рутаганде было плевать, но подставить он мог не только себя. Однако думать об этом здесь и сейчас не было никакого толка, так что он спросил, пользуясь тем, что Инугами в кои-то веки склонен был поболтать:  
— А тут какие люди?  
Инугами пожал плечами:  
— Такие же, как в Шангри. Раз на раз не приходится. Порой сразу видно, что сердце насквозь гнилое, порченое. Помнишь тех хуторян?.. А иногда вроде и есть порча — ржа, гнильца, как хочешь называй — но с такой человек может всю жизнь прожить и зла не сделать. Если не представится случая.  
— А на островах, значит, не так? — не выдержал Рутаганда. — Там у вас либо чистые сердца, либо такие порченые, что клейма негде ставить?  
Инугами ответил не сразу. Рутаганда не стал бы переспрашивать, но вмешался Сиро, насмешливо склонил голову к плечу:  
— Что же ты, Синья Когами. Неужели тебе нечего сказать?  
Инугами бросил на него мрачный взгляд — в прошлый раз, когда Сиро называл его настоящим именем, он этого, кажется, даже не заметил.  
— О, да брось. — Сиро, разумеется, тоже понял этот взгляд. — Ты не я, тебе не опасно собственное имя… Ну же, расскажи ему, что там за люди. И как рыцари ордена решают, кому можно жить, а кто Сивилле не нужен. Ему все равно предстоит иметь с этим дело, если ты не убьешь его раньше.  
Инугами потер лицо, зло сказал:  
— Рыцари святой Сивиллы ничего не решают. Решает Мертвый совет.

Слушая и время от времени задавая вопросы, Рутаганда постепенно складывал в голове картину, от которой до сих пор видел только разрозненные куски. Из рассказа Инугами с постоянными дополнениями Сиро выходило, что големы, которые бродят по Шангри, составляют малую часть Мертвого совета. Остальные заседают в Чистой башне посреди города Кио, столицы Ихона — так жители островов называют свое государство — и оттуда, из башни, наделяют рыцарей ордена властью вершить чужие судьбы. Для этого рыцари получают печати — глаза Сивиллы — и оружие, наполненное силой Мертвого совета. Говоря об этом, Инугами — похоже, незаметно для себя самого — сжал в кулак правую руку, повернул тыльной стороной ладони вверх: вероятно, оружие было чем-то вроде наруча или браслета на предплечье.  
Печати, рассказывал он дальше, позволяют видеть гнилые сердца, исполненные злобы, зависти или корысти, способные пожелать зла ближнему. Но есть ли у порченых надежда на очищение, решает оружие. То есть Мертвый совет. Если есть — их усмиряют и отправляют в дом Милосердия, если нет… Инугами развел руками.  
— Погоди, — мотнул головой Рутаганда. — То есть выходит, вашему ордену можно без суда убивать или сажать под замок людей, которые еще нихера не сделали, и при этом оставаться чистенькими?  
Сиро негромко рассмеялся.  
— Мертвый совет и есть суд, — помолчав, сказал Инугами. — Но пастыри ордена обычно не убивают порченых сами. На это есть гончие. Те, чьих сердец коснулась гниль, но кто все равно захотел служить ордену.  
— И ты... — начал Рутаганда, уже догадываясь. Инугами кивнул:  
— Я был гончей. Псом Сивиллы.  
Рутаганда покачал головой:  
— Если даже у тебя сердце порченое…  
— Я захотел убить человека, — резко оборвал Инугами. — Не по решению совета. Не по воле Сивиллы. Это и есть порча.  
— Захотел? — переспросил Рутаганда.  
— Синья Когами последователен в своих намерениях, — ответил вместо Инугами Сиро, и его голос сейчас звучал почти нежно. — Разумеется, он убил… того, кого решил убить. Иначе и быть не могло.  
— А я-то думал, это ты — его смерть, — машинально откликнулся Рутаганда.  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Сиро; во взгляде искрилось безмятежное удовольствие — похоже, он искренне развлекался этой беседой. — Как видишь, это он — моя.  
— Хватит. — Инугами снова приложился к фляге, потом закрыл ее, опустив голову так, что тени совсем скрыли глаза. — Хочешь спросить что-то про Мертвый совет — спрашивай. Остальное не твое дело.  
— Что насчет него? — Рутаганда кивнул на спящего Нивона. — Как у него с порчей?  
Инугами вздохнул:  
— Он пустой. Я смотрел еще в Яме. И теперь иногда смотрю. — Его лицо скривилось в невеселой усмешке. — Совсем не такой, как раньше. В Шангри он был... Как ты сказал — клейма негде ставить?  
Вряд ли он хотел этим разозлить Рутаганду, да и не на что было злиться — о безупречной жестокости и восхитительном бессердечии Николаса Вонга Рутаганда был осведомлен куда лучше беглого рыцаря Сивиллы.  
— Такой же пустой, как эти… големы? Те, кем они были при жизни? Ты видел хоть одного живым?  
Повисло молчание. Рутаганда увидел, как Сиро улыбается. Золотые глаза блеснули, поймав отсвет костра.  
— Видел, — наконец уронил Инугами. — Нет. Они не такие. Они просто кажутся неплохими людьми… Чистыми. Незлонамеренными. Даже если застанешь их с ножом в руках над кровавой кашей. — Он провел рукой по глазам, встряхнулся. — Пустыми выглядят те, кого успокоили “Тишиной”. Иногда еще умалишенные. Не все. Но он… у него появляются желания. Намерения. Что-то может измениться. Я буду смотреть и дальше.  
Рутаганда кивнул, и молчание сгустилось снова. Вопросов о Мертвом совете он мог бы найти еще десяток-другой, но чутье подсказывало: на них Инугами согласится отвечать и потом; а о его собственной истории можно было попробовать при случае расспросить Сиро.  
— Пора ложиться, — наконец сказал Инугами. — Время позднее.

Ночью, поднявшись отлить, Рутаганда заметил, что место, где устроился спать Инугами, пустует. Его вещи никуда не делись, так что беспокоиться было не о чем: скорее всего, он встал по той же причине — или вечерний разговор разбередил воспоминания, и он решил отойти, чтобы не ворочаться впустую, тревожа спутников. Спустившись к широкому ручью, струившемуся в овраге возле их поляны, Рутаганда услышал голоса: по воде они разносились отчетливо, их не заглушал шорох ночного леса. Его самого Инугами с Сиро не заметили: бесшумно ходить по лесу Рутаганда научился едва ли не раньше, чем разговаривать.  
— Зря ты надеешься его изменить, — говорил Сиро. — Пора бы тебе смириться с тем, что люди не меняются. Если он придет в себя, он станет таким же, как раньше.  
— С чего ты взял, что я надеюсь, — откликнулся Инугами. — Но так я хотя бы могу его терпеть. Сейчас с ним можно иметь дело.  
Невзначай оброненное призраком “если” задело Рутаганду куда сильнее, чем слова Инугами.  
— Ты можешь иметь дело с Нивоном, — заметил Сиро. — Не жди, что с Николасом Вонгом будет так же.  
— Значит, обойдусь без него, — огрызнулся Инугами. — А теперь отвали от меня хоть ненадолго.  
Сиро промолчал. Хрустнула ветка, зашуршала трава.

Рутаганда бесшумно отошел подальше. Сделал то, зачем пришел, вернулся к кострищу. Нивон спал, не шевелясь и не меняя позы, место Инугами по-прежнему пустовало. Укладываясь и заворачиваясь в плащ, Рутаганда размышлял, что Инугами может быть нужно от Николаса Вонга. Ответ лежал на поверхности: если он хочет избавить острова от власти Мертвого совета, союзник в короне Шангри будет для него безусловно полезен. Вот только по Инугами было не понять, действительно ли он этого хочет. Другое дело, что Вонг и сам наверняка пожелает сторицей рассчитаться с големами, когда — если? — вернется. Но здесь и сейчас Вонга все равно не было. Был только Нивон.

Рутаганда и сам не заметил, когда начал мысленно называть его этим прозвищем, двусложным огрызком настоящего имени. Вслух он не переставал звать мальчика Николасом, и тот откликался, хотя порой не сразу замечал, что обращаются к нему. И все же невозможно было не видеть, что от Вонга в нем осталось немного. День за днем Рутаганда задавался вопросом: было ли это оставшееся подлинной сутью, неподвластной никакой чужой магии, или это была только тень прежней сути, осколки когда-то цельного характера, не знавшего ни страха, ни сомнений и все же куда более сложного, чем нынешняя смесь равнодушия и безрассудной отваги.  
Прежде за холодной бесстрастностью Вонга крылось куда больше чувств, чем сейчас — за пустым взглядом Нивона. Порой в нем ненадолго просыпалась жизнь: вспыхивало любопытство, давал о себе знать голод, едва заметно проступало желание — как будто там, за ледяной стеной, отделившей его от мира, Николас Вонг открывал глаза. Что ты видишь, раз за разом думал Рутаганда, всматриваясь в его лицо, что сохранишь в памяти? Чего еще мне не простишь?.. Непростительных преступлений с каждым днем набиралось все больше.

На стоянках под открытым небом, когда спать приходилось, завернувшись в плащ и пристроив под голову заплечный мешок, Нивон устраивался сам по себе — но когда выпадало поспать на постели или хотя бы в тепле, в домах, куда их пускали переночевать, он вел себя иначе. В такие ночи Инугами держался от них подальше.  
В первый раз, когда Нивон пришел в тесную комнатушку при мыльне, почти полностью занятую кроватью с неопрятным комковатым матрасом, Рутаганда не сразу понял, чего он хочет. Нивон бросил в угол свою одежду — он вернулся из мыльни, и от него тянуло мягким теплом чистого разогретого тела, — стряхнул с себя исподнее и собрался лечь.  
Раньше Вонг всегда спал нагим, и Рутаганда видел в этом особую прелесть: нагота была обещанием, подтверждением его готовности отозваться на любое прикосновение, пусть и случайное, или прикоснуться самому — кожей к коже, телом к телу, отчего желания пробуждались быстрее разума. Сколько раз по утрам Рутаганда, еще не проснувшись до конца, начинал ласкать его, тоже полуспящего, теплого и податливого, — и всякий раз Вонг охотно откликался. Порой он и сам будил Рутаганду дразнящей лаской, водя кончиками пальцев по его губам, по груди, по напряженному члену или по той неровной линии в паху, где живая сталь левого бедра соединялась с плотью.  
Сейчас Рутаганда предпочел бы, чтобы Нивон остался в исподнем.  
— Николас, — начал он, собираясь сказать, что для сна необязательно раздеваться донага. Нивон, успевший сесть на край постели, посмотрел с недоумением:  
— Ты не хочешь?  
— А ты? — спросил Рутаганда вместо ответа и кивнул на его пах: мягкий член уютно прижался к бедру. Нивон помолчал, не меняя выражения лица.  
— В тот раз мне понравилось. Это было зелье, — добавил он, прежде чем Рутаганда сказал то же самое. — Без него так не бывает?  
Рутаганда подошел к постели, легко прикоснулся к его волосам — влажные после мытья, они поблескивали, как черная слюда.  
— Бывает. Раньше мы обходились без него.  
Нивон поднял голову, посмотрел снизу вверх, и во взгляде промелькнуло редкое теперь любопытство.  
— Покажи мне.  
Рутаганда наклонился и поцеловал его.

Без зелья все вышло иначе: Нивон беспокоился, когда Рутаганда прикасался к нему так, как привык, и сжимал зубы, чтобы не издавать звуков. В тусклом свете свечи, догоравшей на крошечном окошке, тени искажали его лицо призрачными гримасами, то недовольными, то страдальческими, но когда Рутаганда собрался отстраниться и оставить мальчишку в покое, тот поймал его руки, удержал, не позволяя убрать. Он как будто наказывал сам себя неведомо за что или пытался отдать долг, который сам себе придумал. Будь он в своем уме, Рутаганда прямо спросил бы: “Чего ты добиваешься?” — но в здравом уме Вонг и не стал бы долго терпеть то, что не приносило ему удовольствия.  
Сам Рутаганда легко обошелся бы без этой ущербной, словно оскопленной близости: вид Нивона не будил в нем того жадного, непреодолимого желания, которое Николас Вонг мог вызвать одной улыбкой, быстрым взглядом искоса, легко соскользнувшей с губ непристойностью. Но знакомое наизусть тело под руками все же разжигало похоть, пусть и не откликалось сейчас так же щедро, как раньше. Рутаганда сдержал себя, погладил мальчика по лицу, отводя рассыпавшиеся волосы, сказал:  
— Николас. Я ведь тебя не принуждаю.  
Нивон моргнул, словно не мог понять, с чего он решил об этом заговорить.  
— Если тебе не нравится... — начал Рутаганда. Нивон качнул головой:  
— Хочу, чтобы нравилось.  
Очевидно, им двигала простая, свойственная даже животным потребность в удовольствии — но разум, или то, что от него осталось, требовал бдительности.  
— Тогда закрой глаза, — сказал Рутаганда. — И не жди дурного. Я не причиню тебе вреда.  
Он не ждал, что Нивон послушается, но тот покорно закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Когда-то Вонг таким способом мог расслабиться полностью; сейчас на это рассчитывать не приходилось, но его тревога отступила, перестала сковывать тело напряженным ожиданием. Больше не следя так пристально за каждым движением Рутаганды, Нивон разогрелся быстро; несколько минут спустя он уже еле слышно постанывал и вздрагивал, отзываясь на прикосновения. Что с ним делать, Рутаганда прекрасно знал — и долго возиться не пришлось; когда мальчик обмяк, длинно вздохнув и испачкав семенем стальную ладонь, Рутаганда развернул его спиной к себе, обнял, втиснул набухший член между ягодиц — Нивон не забеспокоился, даже пошевелился сам, прижимаясь еще плотнее, — потрогал губами его затылок, ощущая чистый запах влажных волос, и кончил в несколько движений. Потом он поднялся, чтобы найти подходящую тряпку и избавить их обоих от следов этой торопливой возни. Перед тем, как уснуть, Нивон отодвинулся на край постели; его желание отстраниться одновременно и задело и принесло облегчение.  
Так и повелось: когда Нивон хотел нехитрого быстрого удовольствия, он молча придвигался ближе, и Рутаганда так же молча принимал его и ласкал, не теряя головы, а потом без особых затей заботился о себе. Подобная близость не слишком радовала — и все же была лучше, чем полное отчуждение; так Рутаганда думал сперва, но с каждым разом тоскливая усталость отравляла сердце все сильнее. Он напоминал себе, что Николас Вонг, придя в разум, не позволит ему и того, что позволяет сейчас Нивон, но вслед за этой мыслью всегда приходила другая: как бы там ни было, а он берет то, на что не имеет права, — и даже особой радости от этого не получает.

День за днем лес менялся, становясь все мрачнее и гуще. Алые факелы чернолистов почти пропали, их место заняли разлапистые высокие ели, упиравшиеся макушками в небо. Порой из-под земли выступали камни — они казались острыми вершинами подземных скал и достигали высоты в два человеческих роста. Даже вода лесных ручьев здесь выглядела черной.  
Человек встретился им неожиданно: ни поселков, ни одиноких заимок в этом лесу не попадалось уже давно, но возле очередного острого камня неподалеку от заросшей дороги, по которой они шли, сидел обрюзглый мужик с жидкими, зачесанными со лба назад волосами. Он прижимался к скале спиной и то и дело постукивал об нее затылком, монотонно повторяя:  
— Выходи сюда, Дийна. Иди ко мне, доченька. Они не узнают, выходи.  
Вся его поза говорила о бессильном отчаянии; он даже не замечал путников, пока они не подошли совсем близко.  
Камень прорезала расщелина, из нее слабо доносились девичьи всхлипывания. Рядом с темной щелью стояли странной формы корзины — узкие и длинные, с крепкой петлей на одном конце; они были заполнены плодами, крупными местными грибами и еще какой-то снедью. Их явно предполагалось затаскивать внутрь скалы.  
— Ого, — негромко сказал Сиро. — Похоже, мы как раз к жертвоприношению.  
Инугами присмотрелся к мужику и с сомнением покачал головой. “Вроде и есть порча, — вспомнил Рутаганда, — но с такой можно всю жизнь прожить и зла не сделать”. Видно, тут был как раз такой случай: обычный человек, не безупречный, но и не злодей.  
Тем временем страдалец их заметил. Подскочил на ноги, кинулся навстречу:  
— Помогите! Умоляю! Там моя дочь!  
— Что случилось? — спросил Инугами. Сиро посмотрел на него с насмешливым сочувствием и отошел к скале. Оглядел щель — и исчез в ней так легко, как не удалось бы человеку из плоти и крови.  
Из захлебывающихся торопливых объяснений мужика стало понятно: его дочь и правда собрались принести в жертву жители ближайшей деревни. Сам он — Шошу, Инугами удалось между делом выяснить его имя — и его дочь Дийна были в деревне чужаками, пришли издалека и осели, когда девочка была еще совсем малышкой; в родных краях умерла его жена, и он не мог там больше оставаться. Сперва все было хорошо, но когда подошел срок задабривать тварь, живущую под землей — об этом Шошу до поры до времени не знал, деревенские скрывали, — выбор пал на дочь пришлого. Может, только для того им и позволили остаться, чтобы скормить твари чужую девчонку, а не свою. Шошу взял бы дочь и ушел — но не может пробраться в узкую щель, а Дийна не хочет выходить: старшая деревни заморочила ей голову, убедила, что она должна заплатить собой за благополучие всех остальных, и теперь она сидит там и ждет неминуемой смерти; как наступят сумерки — тварь поднимется из подземных вод и заберет ее, а ведь могли бы просто взять да уйти, найти другое место для жизни…  
Пока он говорил, Рутаганда поглядывал на Нивона: тот отошел к щели и задумчиво ее осматривал, трогая ладонью края. Рутаганда видел на глаз: сам он в щель не протиснется, и Инугами тоже вряд ли. А вот Нивон, если скинет куртку, да и рубаху тоже, может и пролезть — если повезет. Или застрять, если неудачно повернется.  
Из расщелины возник Сиро, вернулся к ним. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Инугами сообщил:  
— Там подземное озеро, и в нем действительно кто-то есть. Девочка сидит и плачет, уходить не хочет. Говорит, должна остаться там. Сколько у нас времени?  
Инугами посмотрел на небо, еле видное между макушками деревьев.  
— Немного, если тварь выходит на закате.  
— Николас!.. — сказал тем временем Рутаганда и шагнул к камню. Нивон уже бросил на землю куртку и расшнуровывал наручи, мешавшие снять рубаху. Он оглянулся:  
— Я пройду. Если дальше не сужается.  
— Насколько я могу судить, нет, — безмятежно сообщил Сиро. Мог ли бесплотный призрак верно оценить ширину расщелины?.. Шошу опять принялся причитать, теперь с боязливой благодарностью. Нивон, не обращая на него внимания, избавился от рубахи; сине-золотая лента Ины так и осталась у него на запястье.  
— Оружие есть? — спросил Рутаганда. Ему не хотелось, чтобы мальчишка лез в дыру к неведомой твари, но спорить не было ни времени, ни смысла. Нивон безразлично уронил:  
— Нож, — и развернулся боком, чтобы протиснуться в щель. Он едва-едва смог пролезть — и сразу исчез во тьме. Сиро скользнул следом. Рутаганда сжал кулак, выпустил из ладони стального шмеля и отправил туда же. Теперь он слышал неглубокое осторожное дыхание Нивона, шорох его движений, плеск воды подземного озера. Потом Нивон выдохнул свободнее, заскрипел под его сапогами песок, девичьи всхлипывания стихли.  
— Пойдем, — сказал Нивон. Девчонка завозилась, едва различимо откликнулась:  
— Ты кто? Я не пойду.  
Нивон не ответил, возня стала громче: похоже, он решил не тратить время на уговоры. Свет вокруг тускнел с каждой минутой, словно весь лес подергивался серым пеплом. Из темноты снова возник Сиро, сказал:  
— Они выходят, — и, не успел Шошу вздохнуть с облегчением, добавил: — Если у вас нет идей, как его прикрыть, самое время об этом подумать. Что бы там ни было в глубине, оно приближается.

Первой из расщелины появилась девчонка — вылетела так, что чуть не врезалась в Инугами, стоявшего напротив прохода; очевидно, Нивон бесцеремонно ее вытолкнул. Заплаканная, с опухшим лицом и растрепанными волосами, она все равно была хорошенькой — и ничуть не походила на отца.  
— Дийна! — кинулся к ней Шошу, и девчонка залилась слезами снова. Сиро открыл рот, но сказать ничего не успел: за край щели ухватилась рука, мелькнула синяя лента — Нивон пытался выбраться, но почему-то не мог. Рутаганда сунулся навстречу, насколько позволяла ширина прохода. Ухватил Нивона за плечо, дернул на себя, но что-то держало его там, в темноте. Рутаганда, не задумываясь, протянул над его головой правую руку, позволил живой стали освободиться — щедро, так, что болью утраты скрутило плечо, шею и грудь. В полете сталь превратилась в широкое лезвие, ударила по тому, что и близко не было человеческой плотью. Нивон дернулся сам — и едва не выпал наружу вместе с Рутагандой. Вокруг его ноги обвивалось толстое, глянцевито блестящее щупальце, с которого капала густая черная жижа. Живая сталь вернулась, Рутаганда выдохнул с облегчением. Нивон стряхнул с себя обрубок, тот, извиваясь, попытался уползти обратно в расщелину, но Рутаганда броском ножа пригвоздил его к земле. Нивон окинул пустым взглядом щупальце, так же равнодушно глянул на плачущую девчонку и пошел к своим вещам. Над обрубком присел Сиро, у которого все происходящее вызывало живейшее любопытство. Из глубины щели доносился недовольный плеск, шуршали по каменным стенам другие щупальца, мелькали в сумраке, но далеко наружу не лезли: похоже, тварь опасалась потерять еще что-нибудь.  
— Куда вы теперь, — начал говорить Инугами, но закончить не успел: спокойный женский голос прозвучал так неожиданно, что Рутаганда вздрогнул — и не он один.  
— Никуда, — сказала женщина — немолодая, с густыми, продернутыми сединой волосами, заплетенными в высокую корону; она появилась совершенно бесшумно, словно проступила из сумерек, а не шла ногами. — Тебе нет отсюда пути.  
Обращалась она только к Шошу. Плеск в расщелине утих, Дийна перестала рыдать и неожиданно бросилась к женщине, прижалась к ее темному платью. Та приобняла девчонку одной рукой, но смотрела по-прежнему на ее отца.  
— Когда ты пришел к нам жить, — размеренно сказала она, — ты принял наш уклад. Теперь ты пошел против него. Ты обидел соседа. Отказал ему в том, на что прежде согласился…  
Теперь она бросила взгляд на остальных, внимательные глаза на мгновение цепко задержались на каждом.  
— И обманул путников, — добавила женщина. — Ты приносишь вред… Кто из вас увел девочку от соседа?  
Рутаганда успел увидеть, как Инугами приоткрывает рот — наверняка собираясь взять вину на себя. Нивон, зашнуровывавший наруч, шагнул вперед.  
— Зачем ты это сделал? — спросила женщина. Угрозы в ее голосе не было, но Рутаганда все равно машинально опустил руку на бедро, к ножнам с тесаком. Нивон не ответил. Женщина подошла к нему — девчонка тащилась за ней, держась за ее руку, — кончиками пальцев коснулась лба. Рутаганда готов был оттолкнуть ее, но рядом оказался Сиро, удержал его жестом, как удерживал порой Инугами; теперь Рутаганда понял, как ощущается прикосновение призрака, желающего кого-то остановить — как холодное дуновение ветра.  
Женщина покачала головой:  
— Ты и себя-то не помнишь. Зачем ты вмешиваешься в чужие дела? Сперва разберись со своими.  
Нивон промолчал снова, и она отступила, посмотрела на остальных, как будто предлагая задавать вопросы. Инугами этим воспользовался:  
— Что у вас тут происходит? Зачем вы приносите в жертву детей?  
— В жертву? — повторила женщина. Улыбнулась. — Ты ошибаешься. Сосед тоже должен продолжить свой род. Он живет рядом с деревней, дает нам пищу и силу и защищает нас. Защищал до тех пор, пока мог выйти из своего дома. Но теперь его срок подходит к концу. Его дитя тоже будет нас защищать. Он не обидит ее и доставит наслаждение, которого не доставляют обычные мужчины. Она выносит его дитя и будет считаться женой соседа. Потом станет старшей в деревне. Как я.  
— И останется одна на всю жизнь? — спросил Инугами. На лице его собеседницы проступило удивление:  
— У меня четверо детей… вместе с ним. — Она кивнула в сторону щели. — Мой второй муж уже умер, но в этом нет ничьей вины.  
Инугами смотрел на нее довольно долго. Потом перевел взгляд на притихшего, скуксившегося Шошу и так же долго рассматривал его.  
— Ты хочешь к соседу? — обратился к девчонке Сиро.  
— Отец не хочет, чтобы я шла, — шепнула та, не выпуская руку женщины. — Я хочу.  
— Тогда почему ты плакала? — быстро спросил Сиро. Дийна уставилась в землю, хлюпнула носом.  
— Отец говорил, если я там останусь... он меня потом убьет.  
Сиро усмехнулся, посмотрел на Шошу так, будто ждал, что тот скажет.  
— Ты нам солгал, — наконец сказал Инугами.  
— Более того, — добавил Сиро, — она ведь даже не твоя дочь по крови, да? Потому ты и не отпускал ее к соседу? Хотел оставить себе?  
Шошу вдруг оскалился и сорвался с места — неожиданно резво для такого мешка с дерьмом. Разозлил его Сиро, но броситься он почему-то решил на Нивона: может быть, счел его самым слабым противником. Ошибся: тот едва шевельнул рукой, Инугами успел сказать: “Нет” — и шагнуть к нему, но опоздал на долю секунды. Запястье Нивона он поймал, но один из его ножей уже торчал из горла Шошу. Тот пошатнулся и осел на землю, плеснув кровью изо рта. Дийна охнула и прижала пальцы к губам.  
— Блядь. — Инугами отпустил Нивона и отошел в сторону, словно брезговал оставаться рядом. — Что в своем уме, что нет — одна херня. Зачем было убивать?  
— Отъебись от него. — Рутаганда сделал шаг вперед. Инугами бросил оценивающий взгляд исподлобья, Сиро встал подле него, опасно улыбаясь.  
— Он бы все равно умер, — спокойно сказала женщина. — Вы только подозвали его смерть, но она и так уже была близко. Нам нельзя ссориться с добрыми соседями. Есть ведь и другие... Дийна? — Она посмотрела на девочку. — Ты не передумала?  
Девчонка отвела взгляд от тела. Ее лицо успокоилось, стало почти взрослым — и скорби на нем не было.  
— Я не передумала, тетя Ньяна, — отчетливо сказала она. — Я пойду?  
— Иди. — Женщина легко погладила ее по голове. — Тебе нечего бояться.  
На то, как Дийна ловко протискивается в щель, все смотрели в полном молчании. За щелью забурлила вода — и стихла.  
— Солнце село, — сказала Ньяна по-прежнему невозмутимо. — Пойдемте со мной. В деревне будет праздник.  
Рутаганда потер лицо, кивнул на едва различимый в густых сумерках черный обрубок щупальца:  
— Я ранил твоего… соседа.  
Ньяна присела над обрубком, погладила его и с усилием выдернула нож. Протянула рукоятью вперед Рутаганде:  
— Это ничего. Он бы сам отдал нам этот дар, но вышло как вышло.  
— Дар? — переспросил Инугами. Женщина бережно свернула щупальце в толстое кольцо и поднялась, прижимая его к груди.  
— Иногда он дает нам своего тела. Иногда мы… — Она оглянулась: — Подтащите Шошу поближе. Он потом заберет.  
— Он ест человечину? — спросил Инугами. Ньяна склонила голову к плечу:  
— Мы порой едим его плоть. Он ест нашу. Ту, что нам уже не нужна. В этом нет ничего дурного. — Она помолчала секунду: — С тобой ведь тоже есть сосед. Я не спрашиваю тебя, чем ты его кормишь, но вряд ли молоком и медом. Пойдемте. Впотьмах вам будет тяжело самим найти дорогу.  
Из глубины щели донесся плеск — и девичий смех, в котором еще слышалось эхо недавних всхлипов. Похоже, сосед уже начал развлекать свою невесту.

Всю дорогу до деревни Рутаганда размышлял, не зря ли они приняли приглашение: деревенские, снабжающие подземную тварь девицами и взамен отъедающие у нее щупальца, представлялись сомнительной компанией. Судя по мрачному виду Инугами, того терзали схожие мысли. Нивон, как обычно, не проявлял ни малейшего интереса к происходящему. Один Сиро беспечно болтал с Ньяной, шагавшей впереди и время от времени убеждавшейся, что они не отстали в темноте. По пути он успел выяснить, что Озерный край уже недалеко — за Теплыми болотами и за Каменным лесом, если идти на север, никуда не сворачивая. Ньяна подтвердила, что на озерах они смогут найти Озерный город — здесь его звали Хрустальным, — и вполголоса добавила:  
— Хозяйка воды примет вас, раз с вами ее дитя, — едва заметное движение головой должно было указывать на Нивона, — но будьте осторожны. Вода обманчива, ей нельзя верить.  
— Как будто кому-то можно, — заметил Сиро, и Ньяна пожала плечами.

Деревенская свадьба оказалась не чем иным, как деревенской свадьбой. От обычной она отличалась только отсутствием жениха и невесты — но это нисколько не мешало селянам, собравшимся за длинным столом в свете факелов, пить за их здоровье, за будущего сына соседа и за благополучие всей деревни. Выпили и за гостей: Ньяна заявила, что Шошу пытался помешать свадьбе и путники его остановили. Инугами поморщился, но смолчал, Нивон и вовсе не вникал в разговоры. На Сиро поглядывали с интересом: похоже, такой спутник вызвал у деревенских жителей уважение ко всей компании. Щупальце зажарили на открытом огне и разделили между пирующими; на вкус сосед был похож на морских гадов, которыми часто кормила отряд кухарка в столице Шангри, но к этому привкусу добавлялся отчетливый оттенок нежной, совсем молодой ягнятины. Плоскую глиняную тарелку с кусочком мяса поставили и перед Сиро, хотя другой еды ему не предлагали. Призрак сдвинул брови, наверняка собираясь заявить, что пища живых ему без надобности, но коснулся кончиками пальцев угощения и на мгновение замер.  
— Это ведь не просто еда, — негромко сказала Ньяна, подавшая ему тарелку. Рутаганда подумал, что Сиро придется есть руками: ни за нож, ни за посуду тот взяться не мог. Однако он обошелся с угощением иначе: после долгого прикосновения призрачных пальцев кусочек щупальца словно растаял, на тарелке осталась только шкурка — а Сиро улыбнулся так, будто в полной мере оценил вкус.

Рутаганда вспомнил о бутылке, подаренной Гневным, и выставил ее на стол. К угощению деревенские отнеслись с большим почтением, наливали понемногу и умудрились оделить густой черной жидкостью всех пировавших, от стариков до детей. Когда бутылка вернулась к Рутаганде, она все еще была не пуста и ничуть не стала легче. Похоже, Гневный одарил его бесконечным пойлом — но таким, которое во всякий день пить не станешь: едва осушив глиняный стаканчик, Рутаганда тут же ощутил, как накатывает хмель. Хотя бы морды бить не потянуло — только откинуться на спинку широкой скамьи и отдыхать, глядя по сторонам.  
— Хорошо, что ты их угостил, — еле слышно сказал Нивон рядом. — Если бы они замышляли дурное, они бы не смогли это скрыть. Вино гнева открывает сердце.  
Сам он, выпив свой стаканчик, ничуть не изменился.  
Свадьба после этого угощения совсем разошлась, дело двигалось к танцам, и хорошенькие вдовушки и девицы — а сейчас они все казались хорошенькими — начали подсаживаться ближе к гостям. Рутаганда немного протрезвел, только когда почувствовал, как Нивон придвигается к нему, чтобы отстраниться от своей соседки. Бросил взгляд на спутников: Инугами развлекали две красотки сразу, и он то ли не мог между ними выбрать, то ли не собирался обижать ни одну. Призрак щурился на него с непонятным выражением лица, но похоже, угощение — и выпивка Гневного, с которой он обошелся так же, как с мясом соседа, — умиротоворило его достаточно, чтобы он нашел в себе силы не портить вечер.  
— Вы устали с дороги, — сказала незаметно подошедшая к Рутаганде Ньяна. — Если хотите отдыхать, вас ждет ночлег.  
На разочарованных девиц Рутаганда даже не оглянулся: хмель отступил так же легко, как пришел, а тело требовало только отдыха.

Ньяна отвела их в свой дом — достаточно большой, чтобы всем хватило в нем места. Отпускать от себя Нивона Рутаганда не стал, да тот и не стремился спать отдельно. Весь вечер он мрачнел, думая о чем-то, а когда они остались наедине в чистой просторной спальне, решил поговорить.  
— Я ошибся? — спросил он, остановившись посреди комнаты и глядя на выступавшую из-под наруча ленту. — Когда вывел девушку.  
Похоже, убийство Шошу его совсем не волновало — и то хорошо.  
— Поторопился, — устало ответил Рутаганда. — Но твоей вины в этом нет. Никто не разобрался сразу.  
— Ты был недоволен.  
Рутаганда пожал плечами, удивляясь тому, как мальчишка умудрился это заметить при своем безразличии к происходящему. Положил Нивону руку на плечо, собираясь сказать, чтобы тот бросил думать обо всякой ерунде и ложился спать. Нивон опустил голову и потянулся к его ремню, расстегнул пряжку. Он что, еблей вину искупать собрался, — оторопел Рутаганда, но все оказалось хуже: Нивон снял с него ремень, сжал в ладонях, отступив на шаг, а потом протянул Рутаганде. На мгновение обожгло жаром, показалось, что к нему вернулась память — хотя бы о той ссоре в Амале — но следом за жаром пришел холод вместе с новой, куда более скверной мыслью.  
— Николас! — Рутаганда схватил его за плечи. — Тебя там наказывали? В Яме?  
Если кто-то посмел поднять на Вонга руку иначе, чем в драке, — Рутаганда готов был вернуться в Яму и доверху залить ее кровью. Даже если против него встанет и сам хозяин гнева, и все его люди.  
Нивон недоуменно свел брови и мотнул головой. Накатившая было ярость рассеялась бесследно, вновь уступив место усталости.  
— Тогда что ты выдумал? — Рутаганда кивнул на ремень в его руках. — С какой стати мне тебя пороть?  
— Ты был недоволен, — невыразительно повторил Нивон. — Можешь сделать мне больно.  
"Я допустил ошибку. Ты можешь меня наказать", — сказал Вонг тогда в Амале. Между тем предложением и этим лежала бесконечная пропасть.  
— Нет. — Рутаганда забрал ремень, бросил в сторону. — Просто думай, прежде чем делать.  
Нивон снова сдвинул брови, будто пытался понять что-то, что никак ему не давалось. Потом молча кивнул и отстранился. Вряд ли он запомнит это надолго, безнадежно сказал себе Рутаганда.  
В том, что он не ошибся, пришлось убедиться очень скоро.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7: Ложь — это яд**

На Теплых болотах густо пахло гниющим деревом и прелой листвой, под ногами пружинил зеленый и коричневый мох. В следах проступала вода, потом снова пряталась в губчатый моховой ковер. Тонкие деревья жались друг к другу, срастались, поднимали над болотами обнаженные корни — словно пытались не уйти в трясину. Плотный ельник стоял уверенно: ему никакая трясина была не указ. В папоротниках шуршали мелкие твари, не показываясь на глаза. Болота оправдывали свое название: сырой воздух казался теплым и тяжелым, как в плохо проветренной купальне.

Змея появилась из ельника так неожиданно, что Рутаганда едва не метнул нож — но Инугами предупреждающе вскинул руку и остановился. Сиро встал рядом с ним, змея заскользила навстречу. Ее темная чешуя отливала багровым, человеческие, хотя и чешуйчатые до запястий руки протянулись вперед в приветственном жесте, на лице, тоже почти человеческом и все же чуждом из-за отсутствия бровей и волос на голове, застыло подобие улыбки. Над землей тварь возвышалась вровень с Инугами, следом тянулся мощный змеиный хвост вдвое длиннее.  
— С-синья, — с присвистом, но вполне отчетливо сказала она. — И С-сего. Рада увидеть вас с-снова.  
Те слова, в которых нечем было свистеть, она выговаривала неуверенно, порой путая звуки.  
— Я тоже рад, — откликнулся Инугами и неожиданно улыбнулся — искренне, так, что эта улыбка осветила все его лицо. — Уже и не думал, что встретимся.  
Он протянул руку, и змея неловко взялась за нее, ухватилась за предплечье, словно пыталась повторить человеческое рукопожатие, но не знала точно, что нужно делать. Сказала, переведя немигающий взгляд на Рутаганду:  
— С-с тобой друзья?  
— Они... — Инугами запнулся на мгновение: — Не причинят вам вреда. Я даю слово.  
Пауза была недвусмысленным предупреждением, но старался Инугами зря: змеелюди вызывали у Рутаганды любопытство с первого же упоминания и обижать их он не собирался — если они не попытаются начать первыми. Он подтянул Нивона к себе за плечо, тихо сказал:  
— Помнишь, о чем мы говорили? Сперва думай, потом делай.  
Нивон кивнул и отстранился.  
— Мы примем вас на ночь, — говорила тем временем змея. — Есть пустые гнезда. Вы заплатите?  
— С удовольствием, — откликнулся Сиро.  
Оставалось надеяться, что плата, которую берут змеелюди за ночлег, может доставить удовольствие не только призраку.

Избавленные от коры и сучков, выглаженные чешуйчатыми хвостами бревна скользили под ногами, перед каждым шагом приходилось смотреть, куда ступаешь. Змеям такие бревна облегчали путь по болоту, людям — не особенно. Это и была змеиная гать, о которой рассказала им Ньяна наутро после деревенского праздника, провожая к дороге. Услышав, что на Теплых болотах несколько лет назад поселились змеелюди, Инугами немедленно спросил, откуда они пришли, но этого Ньяна не знала. Теперь оказалось, что это был именно тот выводок, о котором он во время путешествия расспрашивал встречных, — и Рутаганда гадал, что может быть нужно от змей беглому рыцарю Сивиллы.

От широкой гати кое-где отходили тропинки в два бревна — они вели к бесформенным сооружениям из тонких стволов и толстых веток, которые на первый взгляд казались кучами бурелома. Вероятно, это и были гнезда, в которых жили змеелюди и в которых путникам предстояло ночевать. Змея свернула на очередную тропинку и сквозь стену ельника привела их на просторную, очищенную от деревьев и кустов поляну, обнесенную по кругу редко стоящими замшелыми кольями. Там было еще теплее; Рутаганда расстегнул куртку и уже ждал возможности ее снять. На поляне занимались своими делами десятка полтора змеелюдей: кто-то складывал в плетеные корзины крупные пестрые яйца, не похожие на змеиные, кто-то ошкуривал очередное бревно, которому предстояло лечь в гать. Рутаганда старался не пялиться в открытую, но смотрел все же с интересом.  
Чешуя змей отливала самыми разными оттенками, от агатово-черного до бледно-золотого и зеленого. Чешуей были покрыты и толстые мускулистые хвосты, и торсы, и руки от плеч до запястий — кожа, тоже разноцветная, виднелась только на лицах и кистях рук, на пальцах без ногтей. От макушки по затылку и шее тянулись невысокие гребни, сходившие на нет между лопаток. Вокруг взрослых змей возились детеныши, пока еще лишенные чешуи или поросшие ею пятнами. Некоторые змеята были ростом взрослому человеку по пояс, иные по колено, а толщина их хвостов едва достигала обхвата мужской руки у плеча.

Пока змея вела путников через поляну, несколько ее сородичей подползли поздороваться с Инугами и Сиро, зацепили незнакомых гостей такими же неподвижными взглядами, но особого любопытства не выказали и снова расползлись по своим делам.  
— Располагайтесь, — предложила змея, указав на толстый ковер из сухой травы на краю поляны; место, вероятно, предназначалось для отдыха или общих сборов. — Вы хотите есть?  
— Не откажемся, — согласился за всех Инугами, сбросил заплечный мешок с притороченным плащом, стянул с себя куртку; Рутаганда и Нивон последовали его примеру. — Тепло у вас здесь.  
Из неторопливых объяснений змеи стало понятно, что глубоко внизу течет горячая подземная река: ее жар прогревает землю, так что Теплые болота нравятся племени куда больше, чем ветреное и холодное побережье. Тем временем другие змеи принесли еду: те самые пестрые яйца — их следовало протыкать полыми тростинками и пить сырыми; терпкие ягоды и перебродивший сок этих же ягод; вяленое мясо лесных зверей и мягкие листья, по вкусу похожие на дрянной сырой хлеб.

Когда с ужином было покончено, а над болотами сгустились сумерки, окружавшие поляну колья засветились призрачной мертвенной зеленью — похоже, они насквозь прогнили и поросли грибами, испускающими свет. Инугами поморщился на этот свет, но ничего не сказал. Постоянный шорох, сопровождавший движение змей, стал слышнее и гуще: со всей поляны к гостям собирались змеята, их сопровождали две змеи постарше.  
— Пора расплачиваться, — заметил Сиро. — Я заплачу за нас, а ты, — он глянул на Рутаганду, — за вас обоих.  
— И чем мы платим? — спросил Рутаганда. Сиро улыбнулся:  
— Разговорами.  
Скрыть недоумение Рутаганде не удалось, и одна из новых змей подползла ближе:  
— Детям нужно слушать чужие истории. Так они узнают больше, чем знали до того. Рассказывайте что хотите. Хоть сказки, хоть свои собственные похождения.  
— А ничего, что выдумки смешаются с правдой? — поинтересовался Рутаганда. Змея остановила на нем взгляд:  
— А ты точно знаешь, человек, что выдумки — неправда? Рассказывай что угодно.  
Рутаганда задумался, вспоминая хоть что-нибудь подходящее.  
— Тогда я начну, — сказал Сиро.

Странные это были сказки. Он говорил про зимних тварей, чье лицо скрывает белый шелк — они приходят из метели, и если сорвать этот шелк, увидишь под ним собственное лицо и умрешь; про воинов, которые кончают с собой, когда не могут больше сражаться — потому что злейшими своими врагами считают самих себя; про головы, которые летают по ночам отдельно от тел, но умирают поутру, если не могут вернуться к телу; про женщину, которая не знала, хороша она лицом или дурна, и гневалась на любой ответ, так что лучше было ей вовсе не отвечать; про короля, изгнавшего свою дочь за то, что она слишком сильно его любила, и сошедшего с ума от одиночества. То ли потому, что сам Сиро был мертв, то ли по иной причине — ни одна сказка не обходилась без чьей-нибудь смерти, ни одна не заканчивалась в полной мере благополучно.  
Пока он говорил, змеята подбирались все ближе к гостям: лишенные чешуи, они мерзли даже здесь, где людям было жарко. Самые смелые из них первым делом облепили Инугами — кто привалился к бедру, кто забрался на вытянутые ноги и свернулся там кольцом, кто втиснулся под руку. Может быть, он сразу вызвал у детенышей доверие, потому что его знали старшие. Потом детишки потянулись к неподвижно сидящему рядом с Рутагандой Нивону. Тот не возражал и не пытался отстраниться, так что вскоре тоже оказался облеплен змеями. От этой картины Рутаганде стало слегка не по себе: пускай змеелюди и не были врагами, но змеиные гнезда никогда не казались ему безопасным местом, а шевелящиеся клубки тварей не вызывали симпатии. То ли дети это чувствовали, то ли из-за того, что живая сталь не отдавала тепла, от Рутаганды для них было вполовину меньше толку, — подобраться они не пытались довольно долго. И все же в конце концов совсем мелочь, которой не удалось протиснуться к остальным, бесшумно подползла к его правой, живой ноге и пристроилась у бедра.  
Когда Сиро умолк, тьма уже сгустилась совсем, и зеленое мерцание гнилушек едва-едва освещало поляну. Змеята зашевелились, вертя головами: наверняка пытались понять, кто будет развлекать их дальше.  
— Я бы сказал, что у меня горло пересохло, — развел руками Сиро, — но никто не поверит.  
И кивнул Рутаганде:  
— Твоя очередь.  
Рутаганда почесал в затылке — и принялся рассказывать: про старого Беле, который разозлился на солнце и сбил его палкой с неба, чтобы не мешало спать, и про его жену Меле, которой было впотьмах не отличить добрые травы от злых, так что она подобрала солнце, постирала да повесила на место, чтобы светило. Хозяйкой она была нерадивой, так что на солнце остались грязные пятна, но разглядывать их не стоит, потому что Меле обижается и может проклясть слепотой, на то она и колдунья. Потом он вспомнил про хитрую птичку Игри-Гори, которой боялись все звери в лесу, потому что она сидела на голове у крокодила; не знаю, кто это, говорила пантера леопарду, но раз уж сам уважаемый речной царь служит ей возницей... Змеята заерзали, шурша и пересвистываясь, и Сиро тихо сказал: ты их рассмешил, расскажи еще про эту птицу. Про Игри-Гори было много сказок, и Рутаганда припоминал одну за другой. Потом пришла очередь простачка Кембе; тот путешествовал по лесам и рекам, по деревням и поселкам, людским и звериным, и везде попадал впросак, но выкручивался удачей или чудом. Те змеята, которым повезло взобраться на Инугами и Нивона, уже задремали, пригревшись, другие все еще слушали, таращась неподвижными глазами из темноты. Кембе учил лис носить золотой песок в листьях папоротника и уговаривал обезьян скинуть с деревьев все плоды, обещая, что их тогда вырастет вдвое больше. Рутаганда плыл по тихой воде этих сказок, которые не приходили на ум много лет и все же никуда не пропали из памяти, потекли сами собой, стоило открыть им дорогу, и думал, что он и сам сейчас похож на Кембе: идет не зная куда, в компании неведомо с кем, а тех, кого встретит, расспрашивает о чудесах и расплачивается болтовней. В последней сказке простачок получал в награду за скитания посох деревенского старосты и его дочь в жены — но только смеялся, говоря: на что мне посох, у меня своих ног две, да и между ними не пусто, — и уходил скитаться дальше вместе с девицей. Рутаганда вчуже понадеялся, что ему здесь вечно бродить не придется, — и обнаружил, что из слушателей у него остались только двое старших змей, Сиро и Нивон, который так и сидел не шевелясь, до пояса покрытый спящими змеятами, и внимательно смотрел на Рутаганду.  
Одна из змей вздрогнула, прокатила по чешуе волну, стряхивая оцепенение:  
— Вы расплатились щедро. Я провожу вас до ваших гнезд.  
Вторая тихо зашипела. Молодняк, укрывший гостей и поляну вокруг них плотным ковром, пошевелился, приподнял головы — и послушно заскользил вслед за ней в темноту, не просыпаясь до конца.

Выстеленные изнутри сухой травой и утепленные мхом змеиные гнезда больше походили на ульи: полые коконы с крышей над головой и входным отверстием на уровне земли. Внутри отведенное им с Нивоном гнездо оказалось довольно просторным — под сводом из веток и тонких стволов можно было выпрямиться в полный рост. Здесь тоже тлели гнилушки, позволяя не натыкаться на неровные стены.  
Этим вечером Рутаганде пришлось говорить намного больше, чем он привык, так что устраивался он молча. Нивон так же молча возился рядом, расстилая свой плащ и готовясь в него завернуться. За весь вечер он не проронил ни слова и теперь тоже не стремился разговаривать — но, уже улегшись, вдруг сказал:  
— Мне здесь понравилось.  
— Твои друзья, те, что были у тебя в детстве, звали тебя Змейкой, — ответил Рутаганда, сам не зная зачем: надеяться на то, что такая мелочь может пробудить воспоминания, определенно не стоило. Нивон повернул к нему голову:  
— Почему Змейкой?  
— Не знаю, Николас. Может, ты был хитрым маленьким пронырой. А может, больно кусался. Я бы поставил на второе.  
— Не знаешь, — повторил Нивон. — Почему?  
— Ты мне не рассказывал.  
— Ты спрашивал?  
Рутаганда открыл было рот — и закрыл: ответить ему было нечего. Беспамятный, сам себя потерявший мальчишка бесцеремонно ткнул его носом в то, о чем он до сих пор не думал. И впрямь — почему он ни разу не спросил Вонга, откуда взялось его детское прозвище? Что его останавливало — уверенность, что Вонг пропустит вопрос мимо ушей, или недостаток любопытства?..  
— Не спрашивал, — подождав, сказал Нивон. Отвернулся и накинул на голову капюшон плаща, хотя согреваться здесь не было нужды.

Среди ночи Рутаганда проснулся от шороха — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Нивон выбирается из гнезда наружу. Помедлив секунду, он послал следом стального шмеля. Глупо: скорее всего, Нивон вышел по нужде и следить за ним не было никакого смысла — но в последние дни, после истории с соседом, Рутаганду впустую тревожили дурные предчувствия. Это все от усталости, успел подумать он — а потом услышал искаженный живой сталью голос:  
— С чего тебя потянуло бродить по ночам?  
— Тебя зовут Сего Макисима, — невыразительно сказал Нивон вместо ответа. — Я хочу спросить.  
Вероятно, про силу истинного имени ему тоже рассказала та девчонка, Ина, или нахватался у кого-то еще; но когда он успел узнать, как зовут Сиро на самом деле? — удивился Рутаганда. И тут же вспомнил: имя назвала при встрече змея, а фамилию цедил сквозь зубы Инугами, когда они занимались упокоением пацана с кабаньей головой.  
— Какая неожиданная наблюдательность, — тихо отозвался Сиро. Недовольство в его голосе можно было скорее угадать, чем различить. — И что тебя интересует?  
— Зачем я вам? Всем. Что вам от меня нужно?  
Смех Сиро показался еле уловимым, как короткое дуновение ветра в листве.  
— Ты? Ты никому не нужен, Нивон. У всех здесь дела к Николасу Вонгу.  
Повисло молчание. Рутаганда представил насмешливую улыбку призрака и собрался было встать, но остановил себя: сказанного не воротишь, а если разговор продолжится — он узнает, что нужно от Вонга этим двоим.  
— Какие дела? — наконец проговорил Нивон. Рутаганда прикрыл глаза, чтобы не пропустить ни звука.  
— О, — сказал Сиро. Похоже, он ожидал, что расспросы на этом закончатся. — Ну, что ж. Твой… хм, опекун влюблен в Николаса Вонга до потери рассудка. Не уверен, что эта любовь больше жизни — но возможно, еще выдастся случай проверить.  
Рутаганда стиснул зубы — и напомнил себе, что Вонг, вернувшись, может и позабыть все, что здесь происходило и еще произойдет; раньше времени тревожиться незачем.  
— Ты? — спросил Нивон.  
— Мне ничего не нужно ни от тебя, ни от того, кто должен вернуться, — откликнулся Сиро. — Желания мертвых не связаны с делами живых.  
— Когами?  
Теперь надолго замолчал Сиро. Наконец сказал — и Рутаганда готов был поклясться, что он тщательно выбирает слова:  
— Николас Вонг — король Шангри. Ему подчиняется корона. Мощь короны может нанести вред Мертвому совету. Хотя ты не знаешь, что это…  
— Я слышал ваш разговор, — перебил Нивон. — Я знаю.  
— Значит, ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
Об истинных намерениях Инугами призрак не сказал ни слова — но его ответы, похоже, и так задели мальчика слишком сильно. Или ему просто не хватило разума понять, что Сиро на самом деле не ответил на его вопрос.  
— Я не держу тебя, — еле слышно проговорил Нивон, и Сиро хмыкнул:  
— Еще бы ты попробовал.  
Когда вновь захрустели ветки, Рутаганда не шевельнулся. Нивон постоял у входа и тихо, стараясь больше не шуметь, пробрался к своему месту.

Утром, провожая их, змея — кажется, та же, что встретила накануне, — с сожалением сказала Инугами:  
— Мы не помогли тебе с тем, что ты ищешь. Но встреча принесла нам радость.  
— Мне тоже, — откликнулся тот и снова обменялся неловким рукопожатием.  
— Твои истории были хороши, — перевела змея взгляд на Рутаганду. — Если вы придете к нам снова, мы примем вас.  
Нивона она как будто сочла чем-то вроде молчаливого приложения к Рутаганде, потому что отдельно с ним прощаться не стала. Сиро тоже получил благодарность за сказки и улыбнулся, щуря глаза:  
— Это не плата, а удовольствие. Не так уж часто меня слушают настолько внимательно.

Рассказывать, чего он хотел от змей, Инугами не стремился, так что Рутаганда не стал расспрашивать, решив, что рано или поздно выйдет случай узнать.

До каменного леса они дошли через три дня. Позади остались поросшие чернолистом невысокие холмы и медленная холодная река, через которую они переправились вброд, натянув над ней веревку: дно реки оказалось предательски мягким, и ноги то уходили в густой ил, то проваливались в невидимые ямы. На берегу пришлось разводить большой костер, чтобы просушить всю одежду, и Рутаганда старался не думать о том, что Вонгу, с его властью над водой, на всю эту возню потребовалась бы пара секунд. Нивон сидел у огня, плотно завернувшись в плащ, и жевал поджаренную на тонких ветках рыбу: наловить ее у берега не составило никакого труда. После ночевки у змей он ушел глубоко в себя, беспрекословно делал что ему говорили, а на стоянках быстро засыпал — или делал вид, что засыпает. Говорить с ним Рутаганда не пытался: если мальчика ранили жестокие слова Сиро, то утешить его все равно было нечем.

С вершины очередного холма они увидели впереди серое, как будто пыльное скопище стволов, искривленных и неподвижных. Между этими стволами не росла трава, но кое-где круглились огромные валуны. Окаменевшая земля, в которую уходили мертвые деревья, растрескалась и потемнела. Даже издалека было ясно, что в каменном лесу нет ничего живого. Идти туда не хотелось, но и Ньяна в деревне, и змеелюди говорили, что в Озерный край нет иной дороги: с одной стороны лес обрывается глубокой трещиной в земле, через которую поди переберись, с другой — в нескольких днях пути к западу — течет широкая и быстрая река, по которой вряд ли выйдет подняться против течения. Еще змеи сказали, что в лесу им наверняка встретится двуглавый пес; кому-то из вас придется с ним говорить, чтобы он вас пропустил, — пояснила провожавшая их змея, — но если вы все сделаете правильно, он никого не обидит.  
Услышав о двухголовом псе, Рутаганда невольно глянул на Сиро — и поймал ответный взгляд: на этот раз труды Геррита Книжника вспомнили они оба. Что значит “правильно”? — спросил Инугами, но змея покачала головой: он сам вам расскажет.  
— Если опираться на Геррита, — задумчиво сказал Сиро уже потом, когда они шагали через холмы, — и если этот пес имеет отношение к легенде про святого Мати, он должен не любить лжи. Выходит, он заставит нас говорить правду?.. Что ж, это может быть даже забавно. — Он запрокинул голову, взглянул на холодное осеннее солнце. — Часто ли ты в последнее время говорил правду, Синья Когами?  
— Чаще, чем ты, — огрызнулся Инугами, и Сиро рассмеялся:  
— Ну что ты. Я-то вовсе никогда не лгу.  
— Значит, тебе с ним и говорить, — бросил Инугами.

Сиро угадал верно: тварь, вышедшая им навстречу из-за мертвых серых стволов, желала слышать честные ответы на свои вопросы. Инугами ошибся: с призраком говорить двуглавый пес не захотел.  
— Тебе нечем платить за ложь, — сказала жалкая маленькая голова на тонкой шее, нелепо торчавшей из тяжелого угловатого тела. — Я буду говорить с живыми. Кто отвечает, кладет руку сюда. — Голова качнулась в сторону соседней, уродливо большой, с пустым остановившимся взглядом. Большая голова отвесила челюсть, показав заостренные каменные зубы, да так и осталась с открытым ртом. — Если он лжет, он платит.  
— Ты хочешь ответов от всех? — спросил Инугами. Голова покачалась на шее туда-сюда, заодно толкнула свою соседку в челюсть, вынудив закрыть пасть.  
— Чтобы пройти всем, одного честного хватит. Если среди вас найдется хоть один. Если вам нужны ответы, спрашивает каждый сам.  
— Ответы? — переспросил Инугами, и жутковатая собачья морда растянулась в ухмылке:  
— Если ты мне говоришь правду, то и я тебе говорю правду. О чем пожелаешь. Решайте.

Они отошли к ближайшему валуну — плоскому, похожему на стол. Сбросили с плеч поклажу, чтобы не стоять с грузом.  
— Ну? — сказал Инугами, помолчав. — Я могу ответить за всех. Но мне есть о чем спросить.  
Рутаганда пожал плечами:  
— Попробуй, раз так в себе уверен.  
Ему самому потеря пальцев или даже кисти ничем особенным не грозила. Просто стальными тогда стали бы обе его руки — но доводить до этого не хотелось.  
— Вы опоздали, — сообщил Сиро, оказавшись рядом с ними. — У нас уже нашелся… герой.  
Рутаганда резко развернулся — и увидел, как Нивон подходит к твари.  
— Может, это и неплохо, — задумчиво сказал Инугами. — Сейчас ему трудно будет солгать.  
— Почему ты считаешь... — Сиро говорил медленно, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как распахивается каменная пасть, как Нивон бесстрашно кладет в нее левую руку: — ...что эту тварь хоть в какой-то мере волнует...  
— Лгал ли ты, нарушал ли данное слово, совершал ли клятвопреступления? — спросила вторая голова.  
-...то, что сейчас он не помнит своих деяний, — договорил Сиро. Инугами тихо выругался, Рутаганду окатило холодом запоздавшего понимания.  
— Нет, — без тени сомнения ответил Нивон, и каменные челюсти сомкнулись на его руке.

Хруст костей показался оглушительным, Нивон сдавленно вскрикнул. Рутаганда бросился к нему и успел как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить, когда тварь снова разжала челюсти. Одной рукой держа мальчика, оттаскивая его в сторону, другой он шарил в кармане — искал воздушную бомбу. Взгляд зацепился за изуродованную кисть: по белым осколкам костей, по красному мясу густо ползло, въедаясь в плоть, что-то зелено-лиловое, отвратительное; таким цветом отливают под солнцем жирные трупные мухи.  
— Ложь — это яд, — проскрежетала уродливая тяжелая морда. Смех чудовища напоминал стук щебня, осыпающегося со скал. Взрывы пока откладывались.

Усаженный возле валуна, Нивон остекленевшими глазами смотрел на искалеченную руку и дышал тяжелыми короткими рывками: привычки терпеть боль молча он не лишился, даже утратив все остальное. По открытой ране стремительно распространялась ядовитая прозелень, поблескивала фиолетовым. Кисть уже вспухала, наливаясь ядом изнутри.  
— Скверно, — вполголоса сказал Инугами. Рутаганда сжал зубы, выдохнул:  
— Держи его. Так, чтобы не вырвался.  
Инугами посмотрел на тесак, появившийся из ножен, и взял Нивона за плечи. Перехватил поперек груди, крепко прижав здоровую руку к телу.  
— Николас, — позвал Рутаганда. — Нивон!..  
Тот вздрогнул, перевел на него плывущий от боли взгляд.  
— Дай руку, — мягко попросил Рутаганда. — Дай сюда.  
Нивон, скривившись, шевельнул окровавленной кистью. Рутаганда ухватил ее за оставшийся целым большой палец, потянул к себе, уложил на валун. Вздернул рукав куртки, резанул по шнуркам наруча: развязывать их не было времени. Бросил наруч в сторону, развязал с запястья окровавленную сине-золотую ленту и крепко перетянул ею руку повыше, возле локтя. Нивон не дергался, не стремился высвободиться: он как будто оцепенел, пытаясь молча пережить боль. Понимал ли он, что худшее еще впереди?.. Рутаганда примерился — и с размаху опустил тесак туда, где охватывал запястье тонкий шрам от серебряной веревки, сейчас едва заметный под кровью.  
У него был один удар, это он знал точно. Такое мальчик не сможет выдержать спокойно, даже если попытается — его скрутит узлом, и отрубить ровно уже не получится. Но при должной силе удара тесак разрубал кости чисто и легко, как тонкие ветки, — не подвел и сейчас. Нивон все-таки закричал — жутко, нечеловечески — забился, но Инугами смог его удержать. Рутаганда поймал предплечье, из которого хлынула кровь, тускло поблескивая той же зеленью.  
— Слишком низко, — так же беззвучно сказал Инугами. — Яд остался.  
— Теперь она справится, — бросил Рутаганда. Выронил тесак и накрыл обрубок стальной ладонью. Подтолкнул живую сталь: иди. Почувствовал, как она трогает рану, пробует кровь на вкус, проникает в плоть и врастает, еще не покинув тело Рутаганды. Эта близость была сильнее любви, глубже любого соития — нечеловеческая, невозможная, сладостная и страшная. Он чувствовал не свою боль, ток крови в чужих жилах, слабую дрожь неровного дыхания, ощущал наслаждение живой стали, множившей себя в чужом теле. Следом пришла другая боль, знакомая и своя: сталь уменьшала себя, перебираясь к новому хозяину — и тут же росла снова. Уже можно было оборвать связь, отпустить то, что успело уйти: дальше сталь справилась бы сама, постепенно вырастив новую кисть. Но это заняло бы больше времени и мальчик страдал бы сверх меры: при первой встрече живая сталь бывала жестока.  
Инугами передал ему бессознательного Нивона, помог подхватить на левую руку, выпрямился и отошел — Рутаганда это едва заметил. Он даже не сразу понял, что бормочет: "Прости меня, прости, прости", всматриваясь в неподвижное лицо, бледное до синевы. Несколько мгновений не было ничего кроме боли — и облегчения: то, что оставшийся в крови яд живая сталь полностью уничтожила, он чувствовал тоже.  
Когда новая, мерцающая светло-серым блеском кисть закончила расти, безупречно повторив форму утраченной живой руки, Рутаганда разорвал связь. Посидел, прислушиваясь: что сталь заберет взамен? Холодные когти сжимали что-то в груди, мешая дышать; если она возьмет слишком много, отстраненно подумал Рутаганда, приводить Вонга в себя придется этим двоим, а учиться иметь дело с непрошеным подарком он будет сам. Когда-то давно Николас Вонг хотел получить живую сталь; тогда Рутаганда сказал ему: “Не спеши, что-нибудь потерять всегда успеешь”. Будет ли он теперь рад такому подарку?..  
Наконец боль отступила, а сталь протянулась холодной полосой по правому боку, решив пока не пробираться к сердцу. Он вскинул голову и только теперь понял, что Сиро все это время стоял рядом, заложив руки за спину, и с жадным любопытством наблюдал за происходящим.  
— Что, отомстил ему за имя? — сквозь зубы сказал Рутаганда. — Съеби.  
Сиро безмятежно улыбнулся и склонил голову к плечу:  
— А, так ты подслушивал. И часто ты это делаешь?..  
Он собирался сказать что-то еще, но бросил взгляд в сторону каменного пса, и выражение его лица мгновенно изменилось.  
— Синья Когами!.. — сказал он, покачав головой. Рутаганда взглянул туда — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как поганая тварь снова раскрывает пасть.  
— Тоже будешь мне лгать? — поинтересовалась говорящая голова, как только Инугами опустил ладонь на каменные зубы.  
— Не знаю, — равнодушно ответил он. Тяжелые челюсти даже не шевельнулись.  
— Лгал ли ты, нарушал ли данное слово, совершал ли клятвопреступления? — монотонно проговорила голова.  
— Да, — сказал Инугами. — Все перечисленное.  
— Ты сожалеешь?  
— Бесконечно, — негромко произнес Инугами. После недолгого молчания пес спросил:  
— Откуда ты?  
— С островов святой Сивиллы.  
— Там почитают хозяев?  
— Вряд ли, — подумав, сказал Инугами. — В открытую никого кроме Сивиллы там не почитают.  
— Кто это — святая Сивилла?  
Легенду о вырванных глазах Рутаганда слушал уже раз в третий. Пес тряхнул меньшей головой:  
— Не знаю такой. Ты водишь за собой мертвеца. Почему?  
Инугами неохотно проговорил:  
— Я не могу его отпустить.  
Сиро криво улыбнулся, тварь удовлетворенно кивнула.  
— А он почему за тобой ходит?  
— А об этом нужно спрашивать не меня, — откликнулся Инугами.  
— Умник какой нашелся, — пробурчала голова. — Ладно. Можешь задать мне один вопрос. О том, что сильнее всего желаешь знать.  
— Не слишком-то это справедливо, — заметил Инугами. — Ты мне вон сколько вопросов задал, а я тебе один.  
— Никто не обещал тебе справедливости. — Тварь оскалила зубы в ухмылке. У меньшей головы они были мелкие и нестрашные. — Только правду.  
— Големы Мертвого совета умирают, едва оказавшись в этих землях. Я хочу знать, что их убивает и как это раздобыть.  
— Вот так вопрос. — Тварь медленно поморгала. — Скажи мне, каковы они, эти големы?  
— Куклы с человеческим мозгом в черепе. Оживленные кровью — своей или чужой.  
— Значит, их убивает пепел.  
Инугами ждал.  
— Прах чернолиста, — наконец пояснил пес. — Убивает то, что не живо и не мертво. Пепел от сгоревших стволов, пыль высохших листьев, пыльца цветов по весне. Он здесь везде. Для нежити, сохранившей хотя бы малую часть смертного тела, он хуже самого злого яда. Ты получил свой ответ.

Когда Инугами отошел, Рутаганда шагнул к каменному псу мимо него, избежав встречи взглядами.  
— Тоже хочешь поговорить? — спросила говорящая голова. Рутаганда дождался, пока тяжелая башка распахнет пасть, протянул руку, и только когда из ладони просыпалась твари в глотку горсть мелких воздушных бомб, ответил:  
— Нет.  
И сразу же крикнул “ложись!”, сам одним прыжком оказавшись за валуном. Нивона, успевшего сесть и начать осматриваться, он уронил под себя, закрыв его голову стальной ладонью. Инугами должно было хватить ума послушаться.  
Грохот и стук осколков по стволам и окаменевшей земле подтвердили, что все получилось. Когда они стихли, Рутаганда приподнялся на локте, выглянул: на месте, где раньше сидел пес, валялось несколько обломков — разбитая каменная челюсть, выпученный неживой глаз вместе с глазницей, кусок лапы. Все остальное разлетелось вокруг. Рутаганда сел, потом встал. Помог подняться Нивону — тот двигался неуверенно, поддерживал правой, живой рукой левую: сейчас она должна была казаться ему непривычно тяжелой. Инугами, откатившийся под защиту ближайших каменных стволов, тоже сел, отер с лица кровь: его оцарапал случайный осколок. Покачал головой:  
— Мог бы спросить про замерзшее сердце.  
— Спрошу у хозяйки воды, — отмахнулся Рутаганда. — А ты, я смотрю, узнал что хотел?  
Инугами подошел, вытряхивая из волос каменную крошку. Подобрал свои вещи, хмуро сказал:  
— Наполовину. Осталось понять, как угостить этим пеплом весь Мертвый совет сразу.  
Это тебе маг воздуха нужен, а не воды, подумал Рутаганда, но промолчал: пока что строить планы на войну с големами его совсем не тянуло.

Оставаться ночевать в каменном лесу не хотел никто, так что идти пришлось быстро. Подбирая вещи, Рутаганда бросил наруч в свой мешок: с разрезанным шнурком его все равно не удалось бы надеть, а Нивону было не до возни с вещами. Подумал, что обрубок стоит сжечь, а не оставлять валяться — но там, где должна была лежать отрубленная рука, пузырилась гнилая лужа: яд съел плоть полностью. Нивон туда даже не смотрел, но Рутаганда на всякий случай загородил от него это зрелище.  
Уже в сумерках они вышли из каменного леса в обычный, полный неизменных чернолистов — в полумраке они и казались черными, а не красными, но теперь их вид успокаивал. Значит, вот зачем Инугами хотел сюда вернуться на самом деле, размышлял Рутаганда, глядя на звездчатые листья на фоне серого неба. Эта мысль даже не раздражала: куда сильнее беспокоил Нивон, который после марш-броска по каменному лесу едва переставлял ноги, сутулился и пытался устроить свою новую руку так, чтобы она ему не мешала.

Для ночевки удалось найти тихое место среди замшелых камней, костер позволил согреться, а травяная настойка — ощутить наконец облегчение. Когда Инугами отошел подальше в темноту и устроился там спать, Рутаганда положил руку Нивону на плечо, собираясь сказать, что ему тоже пора бы лечь, — и ощутил, как напряжено его тело. Похоже, судорога от боли скрутила его так, что он до сих пор не смог толком прийти в себя. Рутаганда несильно сжал пальцы, и Нивон еле слышно охнул.  
— Ну-ка. — Рутаганда отстранился. — Сними рубаху и ложись лицом вниз.  
Нивон послушался, ничего не спрашивая; тепло от костра должно было не дать ему замерзнуть в первые минуты, а потом Рутаганда собирался разогреть его как следует. Заниматься этим ему не доводилось давно, свои не перенапрягались так, чтобы им не помогли теплая ванна и удобная постель, но руки еще помнили, что делать. Когда Рутаганда пробежался пальцами по сведенным плечам, Нивон удивленно охнул и попытался вывернуть шею, чтобы взглянуть на него, — как будто ожидал совсем другого. Рутаганда поморщился и принялся разминать его плечи и спину — неторопливо, стараясь не причинять лишней боли. Тугие узлы расплетались под пальцами, звенящие от напряжения мышцы затихали. Нивон тихо и глухо стонал, сжимая зубами плащ, в который уткнулся лицом, но в стонах постепенно начинало проступать удовольствие. Думал ли по этому поводу Инугами что-нибудь неодобрительное, Рутаганда не знал, но по правде говоря, ему было насрать. Он закончил только тогда, когда плечи и спина Нивона стали походить на мягкое, готовое подтаять масло. Похлопал мальчика по плечу, велел быстро одеваться и заворачиваться в плащ, чтобы не замерзнуть. Нивон пошевелился — и с облегчением вздохнул: теперь его наверняка не мучила тянущая утомительная боль в мышцах. Пока он устраивался, Рутаганда улегся тоже. Нивон против ожидания не лег отдельно — наоборот, придвинулся и не попытался высвободиться, когда Рутаганда машинально его обнял. Вместо этого он прижался еще плотнее, спиной к груди, задницей к бедрам, и опустил живую ладонь на обнимающую его руку. Рутаганда зажмурился, стиснул зубы, пережидая тошнотворный приступ отчаяния. Наконец ему удалось расположить к себе этот настороженный, почти звериный осколок разума — и тем сильнее он тосковал по настоящему Вонгу: цельному и холодному, как безупречная ледяная скульптура, опасному, как хищный цветок.

Под утро Рутаганда проснулся от того, что его руки опустели. За ночь Нивон согрелся и отодвинулся, повернулся на спину и закинул согнутую руку за голову, выпростав ее из-под плаща. Теперь его лицо было обращено к молочному рассветному небу, пустое и равнодушное. Рутаганда, оперевшись виском на кулак, разглядывал его и вспоминал, как смотрел на спящего Вонга, тогда еще лейтенанта армии Шангри, после первой их ночи в Девдане. В то утро Вонг раскинулся наискосок по кровати, и Рутаганда, не привыкший уступать место в собственной постели, проснулся раньше него. В окно сочился пасмурный серый рассвет, усталость, пеплом присыпавшая веки лейтенанта накануне, к утру исчезла бесследно, и чистое, безупречно красивое лицо как будто светилось изнутри. На губах замерла мягкая рассеянная улыбка, совсем еще Рутаганде незнакомая, и он невольно задумался — увидит ли, как лейтенант Вонг так же нежно и легко улыбается не во сне. Потом он видел эту улыбку не однажды и каждое воспоминание хранил, как драгоценность.  
Сейчас лицо Нивона было невыразительно спокойным. Во сне его покинула даже та часть сознания, что оставалась после утраты памяти, и в эти минуты он был похож на куклу куда больше, чем безумец в королевском дворце.  
"Что же нам с тобой делать", — одними губами произнес Рутаганда, и Нивон открыл глаза — как будто услышал.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8: Отдай мне чужое**

Хрустальный город поднимается из воды Студеного озера при полной луне, — говорили одни обитатели Озерного края. От осени до весны хозяйка живет в ледяном доме на берегу Омута, — утверждали другие. Если она тебе нужна, ты ее где угодно встретишь, — усмехались третьи. И уже без усмешки добавляли: если она сама того пожелает. Рутаганда надеялся, что правы именно они — и Ньяна, говорившая, что хозяйка согласится их принять. Иначе в Озерном краю можно было бродить до конца времен.  
Воды здесь было много: озера соединялись протоками, перетекали одно в другое, кое-где их разделяли только узкие полосы земли, поросшей негустым лесом. То ли от этой бесконечной воды, то ли от того, что осень перевалила за середину, стало наконец по-настоящему холодно. Когда приходилось ночевать под открытым небом, костер горел всю ночь, а стоило огню начать затухать — Сиро будил того, чья была очередь подбросить заготовленных с вечера дров. Лед еще не затягивал озера, но хрустел под ногами в дорожных колеях. На жухлую траву поутру ложился тонкой пеленой иней. Со дня на день местные ждали снега.

Порой Рутаганде казалось, что Нивон тоже как будто застывает, промерзает насквозь, становясь все более безжизненным. Ложась спать возле костра, он теперь устраивался рядом, прижимался к Рутаганде спиной, позволяя себя обнять, — но в этом не было ничего кроме желания согреться. Левую руку он вытягивал в сторону, как будто хотел убрать холодную стальную кисть подальше от себя. По утрам, проснувшись раньше него, Рутаганда разглядывал синюю с золотом ленту, намотанную на запястье, и думал, что должен бы чувствовать ревность — так бережно мальчишка хранит подарок девицы из Ямы, — но не чувствовал ровным счетом ничего.  
Как только они вышли из каменного леса, в первом же ручье Нивон как смог отмыл ленту от крови, намотав ее конец на левую руку и неловко возясь правой. Рутаганда смотрел на это с тревогой: сразу после знакомства живую сталь и впрямь было непросто подчинить, но Нивон как будто даже не пытался этого сделать, относясь к левой руке как к не пойми откуда взявшейся помехе — малоподвижная, с полусогнутыми пальцами, она и выглядела чужеродной.  
— Николас, — наконец окликнул Рутаганда. — Попробуй сжать кулак.  
— Я пробовал, — отозвался Нивон. Шевельнул кистью: запястье худо-бедно слушалось, но пальцы только дрогнули.  
Кое-как очистив ленту от крови, он высушил ее и вернул на место, скрыв границу между плотью и живой сталью. Спросил, где наруч, но узнав, что он в дорожном мешке Рутаганды, только кивнул: на непослушной левой руке оружие все равно было бесполезно.  
Потом Рутаганда сделал еще несколько попыток: когда им везло остановиться на ночлег в домах озерных жителей, где не нужно было думать только о том, чтобы сберечь малые крохи тепла, он сажал Нивона рядом и объяснял, как управлять живой сталью, как научить ее делать что нужно, не задумываясь об этом всякий раз. Тот наконец смог по собственной воле сжимать и разжимать кулак, но дальше не продвинулся. Все чаще он отвлекался, задумывался, опуская голову или отводя взгляд. Наконец спросил:  
— Зачем ты меня учишь?  
— Но тебе нужно... — начал Рутаганда, и Нивон качнул головой:  
— Мне — нет. Когда он вернется, меня не станет. Тогда научишь его.  
— Мы не знаем, что будет, когда ты придешь в себя, — устало сказал Рутаганда. — Может быть, ты все это запомнишь.  
— Не я. — Нивон с усилием сложил стальные пальцы в кулак, не отрывая от них взгляда. Потом разжал ладонь. — Он может вспомнить, как был мной. Но меня больше не будет.  
Когда он поднял голову, в прозрачных глазах стыла пустота — и глубоко-глубоко в ней прятался страх. Рутаганда не нашелся с ответом, положил руку ему на плечи и, не встретив сопротивления, притянул к себе. Мальчик покорно привалился к его боку и ничего больше говорить не стал. В глубине души Рутаганда был ему за это благодарен — и с тех пор оставил попытки обучения. В конце концов, Нивон был прав: когда Вонг вернется в разум, ему достанет воли и желания, чтобы легко подчинить живую сталь и научить ее слушаться.

Хрустальный город появился перед ними не на Студеном озере, до которого было еще несколько дней пути, а на безымянном небольшом озерце, возле которого они нашли безветренное и не слишком сырое место для ночевки. Остановились раньше обычного: место оказалось слишком удачным, чтобы искать другое. К часу, когда стали сгущаться сумерки, они уже успели развести костер, поймать двух жирных уток, ощипать их, зажарить и съесть. Теперь Инугами курил, прикрыв глаза, а Сиро втянул Рутаганду в разговор, вспоминая известные ему сказки о воде и гадая, какие из них могут оказаться правдой. Когда Нивон вдруг сказал: “Что это?” — и поднялся на ноги, все дернулись так, словно пропустили внезапное нападение.  
По глади озера разливался свет. Он шел из-под воды, пронизывал собравшуюся над озером молочную пелену и тянул к небу острые лучи — пики призрачных башен. Очертания замка наполнились изнутри светящимся туманом и застыли. Потом появились крепостные стены, разбежались, прирастая домами, широкие улицы. Поглощенный зрелищем, Рутаганда не сразу заметил непонятный треск, становившийся все громче.  
— Озеро замерзает, — сказал Сиро, который встал, чтобы лучше рассмотреть происходящее. Рутаганда последовал его примеру и увидел, как темную воду сковывает лед. Когда ледяная корка достигла берега и вцепилась в песок, Инугами тоже поднялся, бросил окурок в костер.  
— Это нас зовут в гости? Или...  
— Или. — Сиро кивнул в сторону замка. — Хозяйка воды идет к нам сама.  
Легкая, окутанная холодными искрами фигура приближалась так стремительно, словно летела по воздуху.  
— Вы искали меня, — сказала женщина, едва ступив на берег. В ее голосе слышался легкий звон капели, журчание весеннего ручья, плеск мелких летних волн. Рутаганда шагнул вперед и поклонился.  
Когда он распрямился и посмотрел хозяйке воды в лицо, на мгновение показалось, что она одного с ним племени: он ясно видел темную кожу, светлые глаза, широкий рот с крупными губами и тяжелую челюсть. Женщина повернула голову к Нивону: проступили нежная линия щеки, острый подбородок, голубой лед в глазах. Сейчас хозяйка воды походила на Николаса Вонга едва ли не сильнее, чем он сам. Померещилось даже, будто скользнула вдоль щеки прядь распущенных длинных волос. Потом глаза выцвели до сумрачного серого, черты стали резче, скулы шире: она посмотрела на Инугами. Сиро отразился в ней бледным мазком тумана, размывшим ее черты; у призраков не бывало иного отражения.  
— Теперь я знаю вас, — сказала хозяйка воды. Прошла мимо Рутаганды к Нивону, подняла руки и взяла его за лицо. Заставила наклонить голову, всмотрелась в глаза. — Кто с ним это сделал?  
Нивон покорно позволил себя рассматривать, даже не пытаясь отстраниться. Ее собственный облик разглядеть не удавалось: он менялся, как рябь на воде.  
— Мертвый совет, — сказал Инугами. — Слуги святой Сивиллы.  
— Может быть, здесь ее зовут иначе, — добавил Сиро, и хозяйка взглянула на него, не выпуская Нивона:  
— Здесь ее нет и никогда не было.  
— Почему ты так уверена? — быстро спросил Сиро.  
По неуловимым чертам промелькнула улыбка:  
— Вода есть везде и знает все.  
— Но редко говорит правду, — заметил Инугами, и хозяйка воды кивнула:  
— Это так. И все же вы пришли ко мне на поклон.  
Нивон тем временем смотрел на нее как завороженный, даже рот приоткрыл — то ли от удивления, то ли пытаясь что-то осознать. Рутаганду куснула ревность, не просыпавшаяся с тех пор, как Вонг поссорился с Маркусом Килом, но но краю сознания сама собой мелькнула мысль: хорошо бы хозяйка привела его в себя. Николасу Вонгу наверняка стоило бы с ней познакомиться.  
— Я не смогу ему помочь, — сказала она, словно услышав. — Но я знаю, кто сможет.  
Она погладила Нивона по щеке, убрала за ухо короткую прядь, выбившуюся из стянутого на затылке хвоста.  
— И я могу дать ему отдых.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — хмуро спросил Рутаганда.  
— Только то, что говорю. Я не обижаю своих детей. Ему не помешает отдохнуть от всего, что успело с ним случиться… Перед тем, что ему предстоит. Пойдемте со мной.  
Она взяла Нивона за руку, но не успела сделать и шага — на ее пути оказался Сиро:  
— Ты зовешь под воду тех, кто еще не умер.  
— Своего спутника ты сможешь от меня защитить, и ты это знаешь, — откликнулась она. — А ему, — кивнула на Рутаганду, — я не причиню вреда. Но вы вольны подождать на берегу, если желаете.  
В озеро лезть не хотелось, отпускать мальчишку одного не хотелось еще сильнее. Нивон, отвлекшись от созерцания хозяйки, бросил на Рутаганду растерянный взгляд, и Рутаганда покачал головой:  
— Я иду с вами.  
Хозяйка воды улыбнулась. Похоже, иного ответа она и не ждала.

Собрав вещи и затушив костер, они направились к Хрустальному городу. Слушая, как трещит под сапогами ненадежный лед, Рутаганда вспоминал, как шагал со скал в пустоту, чтобы Вонг подхватил его силой Потока, как впервые поднимал в воздух железную птицу, зная, что Вонг сидит позади и не позволит ей разбиться о землю, даже если сам он не справится с управлением. Сейчас все было иначе: случись у хозяйки какая-нибудь блажь, и тонкая ледяная корка вмиг перестанет держать всех, кто по ней идет.  
Странно, как быстро он, редко доверявший кому-то кроме своих людей, привык вверять свою жизнь мальчишке вдвое младше себя... и при этом сам обманул его доверие.  
От этих мыслей привычно и надоедливо щемило сердце, к ним примешивалось усталое разочарование: до сих пор Рутаганда надеялся, что в Озерном краю они найдут то, что ищут.

С берега казалось, что город далеко, но дорога заняла не больше четверти часа. Пустая ледяная улица, извивавшаяся среди мертвых, тоже ледяных домов, пошла под уклон, и через несколько шагов Рутаганда ощутил под ногами обычную твердую землю. В то же мгновение город вокруг ожил — но сразу стало ясно, что это морок: между домами, похожими на обычные городские, но лишенными то окон, то дверей, скользили смутные тени, цветы в палисадниках колыхались так, словно их шевелила вода, под ногами пробежало какое-то мелкое животное, и едва заметив его краем глаза, Рутаганда понял, что лучше не вглядываться пристально. Нивон, которого хозяйка воды так и вела за руку, смотрел по сторонам, забыв закрыть рот. Ни разу Рутаганда не видел у Вонга более детского выражения лица, чем сейчас. Он отвел взгляд и чуть не рассмеялся: с таким же потрясенным видом Озерный город рассматривал Сиро. Казалось, еще мгновение, и он начнет дергать Инугами за рукав, предлагая взглянуть то туда, то сюда. Вероятно, подумал Рутаганда с мимолетным сочувствием, возможность увидеть что-то, чего он не видел до сих пор, осталась единственным доступным призраку удовольствием — если не считать разговоров. Сам Инугами бросал по сторонам такие взгляды, будто ждал, что их вот-вот атакует рыбья армия, — то ли не верил хозяйке воды, то ли не рассчитывал на Сиро как на защитника.  
Хрустальный дворец был полон льда и света, в нем тоже клубились тени — они окружили вошедших, и хозяйка воды сказала: они хотят отнести ваши вещи в те покои, где вы будете спать. Рутаганда без колебаний сбросил теням дорожный мешок и плащ, остальные сделали то же самое. Хозяйка кивнула и повела их через анфиладу пустых холодных залов. Когда она обеими руками толкнула высокие двери, меньше всего Рутаганда ожидал увидеть самую обычную гостиную.  
Кресла и диваны в ней походили на раковины озерных моллюсков, а столик с угощениями напоминал огромный лист кувшинки, но искусные мебельщики в Шангри или Мерваре могли бы смастерить еще и не такое. Шелк обивки отливал светло-серым, белый ковер, укрывавший пол, казался мягким свежевыпавшим снегом. Жидкости в хрустальных графинах играли всеми цветами радуги, а от окна, подернутого молочной пеленой, шел неяркий свет. Хозяйка воды с улыбкой оглянулась, окинула гостей понимающим взглядом:  
— Вам сейчас не нужны чудеса. Вам нужен отдых.  
Сама она тоже перестала мерцать и рябить. Теперь ее лицо казалось обыкновенным, совершенно человеческим — тонкие, но не слишком отчетливые черты, светло-серые глаза, бледные губы. Во вьющихся волосах, тоже светлых, прятались нити жемчуга, голубое шелковое платье поблескивало, как обычно поблескивает шелк.  
— Располагайтесь, — сказала она, поведя рукой на диваны. Так могла бы сказать любая хозяйка любого дома, принимая посетителей. — Можете звать меня Илмой.  
— Илмой? — переспросил Сиро со странным любопытством.  
— Под небом много языков. Воду люди называют по-разному. А вам привычнее имена, верно? — Она прищурилась на призрака. — Хотя не всем вам они удобны.  
Сиро улыбнулся и упал в ближайшее кресло так непринужденно, словно состоял из плоти и крови. Инугами и Рутаганда сели тоже, Нивон, не отходивший от хозяйки, опустился на белый ковер возле ее кресла, прижался виском к шелковому платью и прикрыл глаза. Рутаганда отвел взгляд. Ревновать было некого и не к чему: она была Вода, та сила, которая текла в крови Вонга от рождения и останется с ним до смерти, и если перед кем он и мог склониться, то только перед ней. То, что его к ней тянуло, можно было считать хорошим знаком: значит, связь с Потоком заявляла о себе даже сейчас. И все же Рутаганде не хотелось смотреть, как мальчишка сидит у ее ног.

Вокруг гостей заскользили одинаковые молчаливые слуги с рыбьими глазами и безгубыми ртами, наполнили цветными напитками хрустальные стаканы, подали закуски — рыбу, моллюсков, что-то подозрительно похожее на водоросли — и исчезли так же безмолвно, как появились. Рутаганду снедало нетерпение: больше отдыха и угощений ему хотелось узнать о том, кто может вернуть Вонгу силу и память.  
— Это не опасно, — с легкой насмешкой в голосе сказала Илма, глядя, как недоверчиво Инугами рассматривает жидкость в стакане. — Мне незачем угощать вас отравой.  
— Кто он? — не выдержал Рутаганда. — Тот, кто может помочь.  
Она покачала головой, словно укоряя его за нетерпеливость, но все же ответила:  
— Хозяин огня. Кто же еще может растопить лед.  
— Он не любит огонь, — зачем-то сказал Рутаганда, глядя, как окаменел рядом с ней Нивон.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что помогать ему должно то, что он любит? — пожала плечами Илма. Погладила Нивона по волосам, успокаивая.  
— Ладно. — Рутаганда взялся за свой стакан, сделал глоток, не чувствуя вкуса. — Как его найти?  
— В верховьях реки — на вашей стороне, за ветрами, ее называют Жемчужной — есть пожарище. Сгоревшая деревня и посреди нее пылающий дом. Там он и живет. Когда вы придете, он выйдет с вами поговорить. — Илма мимолетно улыбнулась. — Он всегда выходит. Всем нам свойственно любопытство.  
— К западу отсюда, — вслух прикинул Рутаганда, вспоминая, какими путями они шли от Острогорья.  
— И довольно далеко, — кивнул Инугами. — Недели две. Дней десять, если идти быстро.  
— Об этом не беспокойтесь, — махнула рукой Илма. — Вы выйдете от меня не там, где вошли, и до Пожарища вам останется полдня пути. К нему ведет дорога — она заросла, но вы не заблудитесь. Как увидите покинутую деревню… Да вы его почуете раньше.  
Ее рука вновь опустилась на волосы Нивона, светлые брови сошлись к переносице:  
— Теперь расскажите мне про Мертвый совет.  
— Не ты ли говорила, что вода знает все? — тут же заметил Сиро.  
— Но не все понимает, — невозмутимо ответила Илма. — Или вам не нужна помощь?  
— Нужна. — Инугами коротким жестом велел Сиро заткнуться. — Я расскажу тебе все, что мы знаем.

Знал Инугами немало — и теперь, когда он рассказывал подробно и обстоятельно, не цедя слова понемногу, у Рутаганды волосы встали бы дыбом, если бы были подлиннее и не жались так плотно к черепу. Он представлял себе Чистую башню посреди города, упершуюся острой макушкой в облака, и чудовищные внутренности этой башни, проросшие сетью корней и стеблей, заполненные прозрачными пузырями, в каждом из которых — живой человеческий мозг. Стебли вьются сквозь пузыри, превращая их в единое целое, создавая из того, что было когда-то людьми, страшный нечеловеческий разум, владеющий жизнью и смертью каждого из жителей островов.  
— Ты сам это видел? — деловито спросила Илма. Инугами кивнул на Сиро:  
— Он видел.  
— В камне памяти, — негромко сказал Сиро. — Был человек, который вошел туда. Он умер. Но я получил его воспоминания.  
Золотые глаза ненадолго потускнели.  
— К тому же, — Сиро резко вскинул голову, словно отгоняя печаль, и недобро улыбнулся, — мне предлагали присоединиться. Так что о безграничных возможностях единого разума совета я наслышан из первых рук.  
Удивление мелькнуло и пропало: давно следовало понять, что Сиро и был тем, чье сердце не мог прочитать Инугами. Может быть, Рутаганда давно это и понял, просто не давал себе труда осознать, занятый собственными тревогами.  
— Значит, тебе нужен способ угостить их всех пеплом, — задумчиво сказала Илма. — Дай мне время до утра, я над этим подумаю.  
Она распрямила спину, потянулась — как будто могла устать сидеть в одной позе.  
— Идите отдыхать… Но сладких снов не ждите. Тем, кто еще не умер, под водой спать радости немного.  
Инугами невесело усмехнулся. Рутаганда бросил взгляд на Нивона — тот дремал, прижавшись щекой к креслу.  
— О нем я позабочусь, — мягко сказала Илма, и Рутаганда решил не спорить: здесь, под водой, она в любом случае могла делать что пожелает — так что приходилось полагаться на ее слова о том, что она не причиняет вреда своим.  
— Еще один вопрос, — вдруг сказал Сиро. — Ты говорила, здесь нет святой Сивиллы — и никого на нее похожего. Тогда где она? Прямо в Ихоне?  
Илма улыбнулась, глядя на него, и покачала головой:  
— Ее нет нигде. Вашу Сивиллу выдумал Мертвый совет. Это он дает вам силу — и это ему вы служите и его кормите, обращаясь к ней. Кормите, когда живете, и вдвойне — когда умираете.  
Инугами поморщился так, будто хотел сказать “не мы”, но передумал.  
— Тем хуже для них, — после недолгого раздумья сказал Сиро. — Значит, их некому защитить.

Рыбодевицы с белесыми глазами развели их по спальням — в той, куда проводили Рутаганду, широкая кровать походила на груду водорослей, застрявшую в изгибах топляка. Он заметил у стены свой дорожный мешок, сходил умыться в купальне, переливавшейся розовым ракушечным перламутром, и рухнул в постель, которая оказалась вполне удобной. Лившийся не пойми откуда неяркий свет погас, едва Рутаганда закрыл глаза, — и вместе с темнотой пришли сны.  
Ему снилось то, что было, и то, чего не было. Снилось тело Гачи, изуродованное леопардом: зверь не успел утащить его, и они тогда увидели останки, прибежав на шум. Одна рука была отгрызена почти полностью, держалась на лоскуте кожи, сверкая костью, из разорванного живота вывалились вонючие кишки, и Рутаганда все не мог понять: как же они помещались в тощем, похожем на хлесткий прут Гачи?.. Стоявший рядом с ним Бабангида, тоже мелкий, двенадцатилетний, отвернулся, и Рутаганда подумал: наверное, плачет; он попытался заплакать сам и не смог — не вспомнил, как это делается, и от этого почему-то было страшнее всего. Потом ему приснились густые бессолнечные леса родных краев, сожженные рекой огня: в этом сне пробудилась черная гора над их деревней и выплеснула кипящее пламя, от которого никому не было спасения. Звери бежали прочь, но сгорали в одно мгновение, когда огонь догонял их; птицы камнем падали с неба, облепленные горячим пеплом; людям надеяться было и вовсе не на что. Детские страхи, подумал Рутаганда за миг до того, как кипящая лава накрыла его с головой, но от боли и ужаса эта мысль не спасла.  
Еще ему снилось, что собственный тесак тяжело и холодно входит ему в грудь, точно посередине, и он слышит хруст ребер, чувствует, как рот наполняется кровью, и понимает, что у него нет живой стали и никогда не было, и значит, сейчас он умрет. Очень важно стало увидеть, кто его убил, поэтому Рутаганда поднял голову — и ничуть не удивился, увидев перед собой Вонга; он мгновенно понял, что это именно Вонг, а не беспамятный Нивон, и ощутил такое облегчение, что улыбнулся, глядя ему в глаза. Что же ты, сказал Вонг, сделай что-нибудь, — и Рутаганда потянулся к нему, чтобы прикоснуться в последний раз, но тесак, застрявший в груди, мешал шевелиться, и от этого стало так обидно, что слезы защипали глаза.  
В одном из снов ему пришлось убить Бабангиду: того пожирала заживо ядовитая зелень, цветом больше похожая на печать Инугами, чем на яд каменного пса. Неуязвимая для живой стали, она растекалась по коже и съедала ее, пробиралась все глубже и превращала плоть на своем пути в кипящую слизь. Бабангида скрипел зубами, его лицо словно подернулось серым пеплом. Рутаганда твердо знал, что спасения нет, и Бабангида тоже это знал — видел по его глазам — потому что прошипел сквозь зубы: не тяни, Дес, — и пришлось достать из ножен тесак и отрубить ему голову. Голова не умерла, но успокоилась, гримаса боли сошла с лица. Теперь все в порядке, отчетливо подумал Рутаганда, яд не успел добраться до шеи, все будет хорошо; да ты совсем рехнулся, — сказала голова и закрыла глаза. Рутаганда не успел еще понять, что Бабангида умер: его закрутил водоворот, втянул черный речной ил — и выплюнул в следующее сновидение, которое оказалось ничуть не лучше прежнего. Его люди умирали, убивали друг друга, или он убивал их, потому что они сходили с ума, опьянев от крови — как никогда не пьянели на самом деле, сколько бы ее ни лилось; Исабель Ланда посмотрела на все это, покачала головой и сказала: я ушла вовремя, Дес, — а потом разлетелась облаком стальных стрекоз и пропала навсегда.  
Самым скверным оказался сон, в котором ничего не происходило: просто Вонг — или нечто, принявшее его облик, — стоял возле постели и смотрел Рутаганде в спину. Его взгляд покалывал затылок, и хотелось обернуться, чтобы взглянуть на гостя, кем бы он ни был, но не получалось даже пошевелиться. Зачем, — спросила тварь за спиной, и кто-то голосом Рутаганды, ртом Рутаганды ответил: я так хочу тебя увидеть. Сильнее, чем жить? — спросила тварь. Сильнее, чем жить, — подтвердил Рутаганда, помертвев от того, что произнесли его собственные губы. Не спеши, — без выражения сказала тварь. — Еще рано.  
Рутаганда задохнулся от беспричинного ужаса. За спиной раздался шорох, оцепенение спало, и он резко повернулся.  
— Дай мне лечь, — сказал Нивон. Туманная завеса, прятавшая вход в спальню, еще колыхалась; видимо, он только что пришел. — Буду спать здесь.  
Рутаганда подвинулся, освобождая место. Когда Нивон лег совсем близко, приобнял его, погладил по волосам — и снова уснул раньше, чем успел отвести руку.

Кошмары не исчезли полностью, но поблекли, превратились в обычные плохие сны. Они как будто утратили силу, перестали засасывать Рутаганду в черный ил с головой. То и дело из очередного сна его выдергивало что-то прохладное, похожее на легкое дуновение ветра. От ощущения прохлады рядом с собой он и проснулся. Спальню вновь заполнял неяркий свет, Нивон, полностью одетый, дремал рядом, скрестив руки и уткнувшись в них лбом. Правое запястье обвивал полупрозрачный шнурок, мерцающий голубыми искрами; прохлада исходила от него.  
Когда Нивон приподнял голову и открыл глаза, как будто почувствовал взгляд, Рутаганда увидел, что синей с золотым ленты на другом запястье больше нет.  
— Куда делся твой подарок?  
— Отдал. — Нивон перевернулся на спину, показал руку со шнурком. — Обменял.  
Вода обманчива, ей нельзя верить, — вспомнил Рутаганда. Спросил:  
— Как это вышло?  
Нивон помолчал, словно размышлял, стоит ли вопрос ответа.  
— Она со мной говорила. Вода. Потом взяла за руку. — Теперь он поднял перед собой стальную кисть, слабо шевельнул непослушными пальцами. — Сказала: это чужое. Тебе это не нужно. Отдай мне, а я за это дам тебе кое-что.  
У Рутаганды перехватило дыхание: водяная сука хотела забрать живую сталь. Нивон помолчал снова, продолжил:  
— Я отдал ей ленту Ины.  
— А она что? — невольно поторопил Рутаганда.  
— Она смеялась, — недоуменно ответил Нивон. — Сказала: даже такой — ты все равно мой. И дала мне это. Сказала, — он нахмурился, вспоминая: — Это ручей. Один раз он принесет тебе победу — что бы ни встало против тебя.  
Вот оно, подумал Рутаганда. Оружие против голема и короны — если не против Мертвого совета вообще.  
Нивон тем временем сел, огляделся.  
— Мои ножи. Где они?  
Оставшийся без шнурка наруч так и лежал в заплечном мешке Рутаганды. Нивон поднялся, достал его из мешка, вернулся на постель. Присел, подобрав под себя ногу, и встряхнул правой рукой. Ручей казался крепко завязанным, но от легкого движения соскользнул, сам собой пробрался в отверстия для шнуровки, переплелся как надо. Рутаганда завороженно наблюдал за ним: артефактов чистой силы он до сих пор не видел. Даже корона Шангри нуждалась в маге, который будет ею управлять, — а эта игрушка, похоже, сама отлично знала, что ей делать.  
— Хорошо, — удовлетворенно сказал Нивон. — Так не потеряется. Потом скажи про него тому… другому. Кого ты хочешь вернуть.  
— Николас... — начал Рутаганда, и Нивон кивнул:  
— Да, ему.  
Рутаганда медленно протянул руку, коснулся его лица, погладил большим пальцем щеку. Нивон замер, а потом покачал головой:  
— Не нужно. Ты не хочешь меня. Ты хочешь его.  
— Николас. — Рутаганда отвел руку, сел, глядя мальчику в глаза: хотя бы страха в них теперь не было, но что пришло на смену, он понять не мог. — Он и есть ты.  
Губы Нивона дрогнули, как будто он хотел улыбнуться.  
— Она сказала: ты можешь остаться здесь. Можешь забыть о том, чего и так не помнишь. Сказала — тебе будет у меня хорошо. Ты можешь жить долго. У тебя будут новые воспоминания. Новая сила. Ты получишь больше, чем потерял. Намного больше.  
Он замолчал, и Рутаганда тоже молчал, чувствуя, как секунды бесшумно утекают прочь. Наконец спросил:  
— Почему ты отказался?  
— Ты пришел в Яму, — тихо сказал Нивон. — Победил Гневного. Победил меня. Оберегал меня. Отдал мне свое. — Стальные пальцы снова шевельнулись. — Он тебе очень нужен. Я не буду тебе мешать.  
Рутаганда притянул его к себе, обнял, прижался губами к виску. Неслышно сказал: “Спасибо”, — и Нивон едва заметно кивнул, не отстраняясь.

Завтрак им подали в той же гостиной, но Илма не пришла развлекать их беседой. Рутаганда без удовольствия жевал то, что оказалось у него на тарелке — вся подводная еда одинаково отдавала речной рыбой, так что не было нужды выбирать, — когда Инугами сказал:  
— Здесь мы расстанемся.  
Рутаганда вскинул голову:  
— С чего вдруг?  
— Илма рассказала, что нужно сделать, чтобы превратить пепел в оружие. Но это в другой стороне. Мне придется вернуться туда, откуда мы пришли, и найти хозяина воздуха. Если мы не разделимся, потратим вдвое больше времени.  
Рутаганда кивнул, признавая его правоту: времени и так ушло немало, пора было подумать о том, что может твориться в Шангри. Вспомнил про Ручей, но рассказывать не стал: хозяйка воды подарила артефакт Вонгу, ему и решать, на что потратить подарок.  
— Когда он придет в себя, вы сможете спуститься по реке и добраться до Мервара, — продолжил Инугами. — Вряд ли вы попадете в неприятности… Если не будете искать их сами. Я пройду через Ниламский перевал, встретимся в столице. В порту. Вы ведь наверняка укроетесь там. Я сам вас найду. — Он дернул головой в сторону Сиро: — Он найдет.  
— Что ж, — помолчав, сказал Рутаганда. — Дело твое.  
Инугами рассеянно кивнул и задумался. Сиро смотрел на него выжидающе. Наконец Инугами неохотно разжал губы:  
— Если встретишь человека с оружием вроде тяжелого наруча… — Он провел рукой над предплечьем, обрисовав объем, и Рутаганда мельком подумал, что не ошибся, когда гадал, что за оружие может быть у рыцарей ордена: — Держись от него подальше. Оружие может быть спрятано под рукавом, но его не под всяким рукавом скроешь. А если увидишь, что оно светится, — Инугами хлопнул себя по груди, напоминая о печати, — попытайся уйти с линии огня. Ты не выживешь.  
— А он? — Рутаганда двинул подбородком в сторону Нивона, не обращавшего внимания на их беседу.  
— На моей памяти рыцари ордена не имели дела с боевыми магами. Я не знаю, поможет ли магическая защита против Ока.  
— Ока Сивиллы? — машинально спросил Рутаганда. Инугами кивнул:  
— Но проверять не советую. Если не поможет… Из тех, кого я видел, Око не опасно разве что для Маркуса Кила и Дина Левена. Может, еще для нескольких офицеров помладше.  
— Не только, — улыбнулся Сиро. Инугами мрачно покосился на него, но сказал:  
— И для Синтии Заль.  
Скрыть удивление не удалось — сердце Синтии никак не могло быть чище, чем у Вонга или его офицеров.  
— Госпожу Заль, — неторопливо проговорил Сиро, продолжая улыбаться, — Мертвый совет охотно принял бы в свое общество.  
Никто не может их оценить и признать хорошими или дурными, что бы они ни творили, — вспомнил Рутаганда. Удивляться тут было нечему.  
— Вам повезло, — продолжил Сиро, — что она вряд ли этого захочет.  
— Вряд ли? — повторил Рутаганда. — Она не знает?  
Инугами покачал головой.  
— Мы не сошлись во мнениях, — с легкой усмешкой пояснил Сиро, — стоит ли ей рассказывать.  
— Поэтому рассказали мне?  
— Тебе мы рассказали на случай, если больше не увидимся, — бросил Инугами. — Тогда решай сам.  
— Так может, ты и про пепел мне расскажешь? — предложил Рутаганда. — На тот же случай.  
— Бесполезно. Если у меня не выйдет, ты не справишься. Для этого нужен он. — Инугами кивнул на Сиро. — Или кто-то вроде него. А ты таким спутником не обзаведешься.  
Рутаганда пожал плечами:  
— Как знаешь.  
Инугами отставил свою тарелку и поднялся.  
— Увидимся.  
Сиро встал следом за ним, прищурился:  
— Удачи, Десмонд Рутаганда. Ты был не худшим из моих собеседников.  
Инугами поколебался, но все-таки протянул руку, и Рутаганда тоже встал, чтобы обменяться рукопожатием. Инугами бросил взгляд на безучастного Нивона, занятого своим завтраком, помедлил, как будто собирался что-то сказать, но промолчал; сочувствие на его лице говорило само за себя. Сиро на Нивона даже не оглянулся.

Утренняя прогулка по льду оказалась еще хуже вечерней. Илма не стала замораживать все озеро, и по обе стороны от ледяной дороги шевелились тяжелые осенние волны, готовые вот-вот плеснуть под ноги. Берег впереди совсем не походил на тот, с которого они ушли накануне: за узкой прибрежной полосой вздымались песчаные обрывы, из которых выступали кривые изогнутые корни, ища опоры там, где ее уже не было. Над обрывами тянулся к небу прозрачный сосновый лес. Илма дошла с ними до берега, махнула рукой вверх на сосны:  
— Дорога идет через бор. Не сворачивайте с нее — и выйдете прямо на Пожарище.  
Рутаганда кивнул. Она помолчала, с сожалением посмотрела на Нивона — тот прятал глаза так, будто чувствовал себя виноватым, отказавшись остаться с ней. Может быть, и чувствовал.  
— Огонь не обманывает, — тихо сказала Илма. — Он просто берет все, до чего может дотянуться. И все же вам придется иметь с ним дело — и заплатить ту цену, которую он назначит. Тебе, — она снова взглянула на Нивона, — может быть страшно. Больно. Но ты вернешь то, что потерял.  
Она потянула его к себе, и Нивон молча наклонился, чтобы она могла коснуться губами его лба.

Потом он тоже молчал, смотрел под ноги, не замечая ни розовых с золотом сосен вокруг, ни высокого холодного неба. Наконец не выдержал — сбился с шага, встал посреди дороги, густо заросшей травой. Взглянул на Рутаганду.  
— Мне… нужно будет туда войти? — Его губы едва шевелились. — В огонь?  
Хер с ним со временем, подумал Рутаганда; может быть, потом Вонг будет недоволен — но у него и так найдутся причины для недовольства.  
— Нет, Николас, — сказал он. — Не нужно. Если не договоримся с хозяином огня без этого, найдем другой способ. Вряд ли этот — единственный.  
Нивон моргнул — похоже, ответ оказался для него неожиданным — и вдруг неуверенно улыбнулся. Рутаганда отвел взгляд: от этой безмолвной благодарности стало тошно. Мальчику предстояло вскоре неизбежно исчезнуть, и не так уж важно было — в огне или нет.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9: Николас, звезда моя**

Горящий дом проступал в огне черным контуром: несущие столбы, балки односкатной крыши, прямоугольник дверного проема. Он напомнил клетку, в которой голем в Шангри сжег несчастного, назначенного им на роль святого Ирея, и Рутаганда отстраненно пожалел, что рядом нет Сиро: нашлось бы, о чем переглянуться. Нивона рядом не было тоже — Рутаганда оставил его в сотне шагов позади, там, где черное выжженное пятно, окружающее дом, обрывалось, не задев ни траву, ни деревья; как будто когда-то огонь просто остановился и не пошел дальше — отступил, вернулся в дом и обосновался там. На краю этого пятна Рутаганда сбросил вещи, сказал Нивону: подожди здесь, я сам с ним поговорю; ничего не делай и ничего не бойся.  
Нивон поколебался, но кивнул и прислонился к кривому дереву. Над его головой сухо шуршали листья, скрученные то ли от жара, то ли по осенней поре. Жар здесь распространялся щедро: во всей заброшенной деревне, окружавшей Пожарище, было тепло, как летом. Если бы люди не боялись хозяина огня, могли бы жить здесь до сих пор, забыв о зимнем холоде и не нуждаясь в тяжелой одежде — но они ушли, оставив свои дома в таком виде, будто собирались второпях: сквозь открытые двери виднелось разбросанное, покрытое пылью и пеплом барахло, во дворах висели на веревках полуистлевшие простыни, на кольях заборов рыжели глиняные крынки, оплетенные сеткой трещин. Над деревней плыл терпкий пронзительный запах дыма, белесые струи ползли в неподвижном воздухе.  
Возле горящего дома жар густел, становился тяжелее, от дыма начинало першить в горле. Хозяин огня вышел навстречу, когда Рутаганде оставался с десяток шагов: из черного контура дверного проема шагнула пылающая фигура, остановилась на кромке пожара, яркая даже в полуденном солнечном свете. В ней тоже проступал контур: череп, решетка ребер, кости рук и ног. Если у него когда-то и было смертное тело, оно сгорело давным-давно — но никакого неудобства хозяину огня это не доставляло.  
— Не будем тратить время впустую, — шевельнулась челюсть под черными провалами глазниц. — Я вижу, зачем здесь сын воды. Если он хочет вернуть свою силу, пусть войдет.  
— Он не хочет, — устало сказал Рутаганда. — Это я хочу, чтобы он вернул себе силу и память.  
— Тогда тебе придется платить самому. — То ли череп оскалился в улыбке, то ли это воздух дрожал от жара. — Но тебе это встанет дороже. Ты заплатишь жизнью, он получит свое.  
Найдем другой способ, — вспомнил Рутаганда, — вряд ли этот единственный. Огонь не обманывает, — пришло на память следом.  
Другой способ нашелся сам, лег в руки — и принес облегчение. Никогда Рутаганда не стремился распрощаться с жизнью раньше срока, но теперь, видно, срок пришел; рано или поздно это должно было случиться.  
— По рукам, — сказал он, глядя в пустые глазницы, в которых билось пламя. Поразмыслив, добавил: — Я с ним попрощаюсь. Не хочу, чтобы он наделал глупостей.  
— Приходи как будешь готов, — согласился хозяин огня. На том месте, где он стоял, взвился к небу язык пламени. Рутаганда машинально утер со лба проступивший пот и зашагал обратно к Нивону.  
Вот про кого эта сказка, думал он, глядя на мальчика, который ждал, прислонившись к дереву. Вонг послужил хозяину гнева, разозлил каменного пса, прошел испытание хозяйки воды — теперь ему предстоит идти дальше самому, а Рутаганда сделал свое дело, пора ему незаметно пропасть, как пропадает однажды любой спутник. Не лучший из него вышел помощник — вместе с пользой он принес много зла, но цена, назначенная хозяином огня, позволяла расплатиться за все сразу. Пожалуй, это было неплохо.

— Все в порядке, — сказал он в ответ на взгляд Нивона. — Тебе не нужно туда идти.  
Нивон молчал. Рутаганда взял его за плечи, всмотрелся в лицо:  
— Просто подожди здесь. Ничего не делай. Слышишь меня? Николас?  
Нивон перевел непонимающий взгляд за его плечо, на огонь, потом снова посмотрел в глаза:  
— Что ты будешь делать?  
— Все будет хорошо, — сообщил Рутаганда как мог убедительно. — Я договорю с ним и вернусь.  
Еще одна ложь — последняя, уже не имеющая значения. Нивон прикрыл глаза и наклонил голову, чтобы коснуться щекой ладони, лежащей на его плече. Этот жест стиснул сердце, скрутил внутренности. Опять ты мне доверяешь — и опять зря, подумал Рутаганда; ничего, больше это не повторится. Притянул его к себе и обнял, погладил стальными пальцами шею. Нащупал бьющуюся жилку и придавил — ненадолго, так, чтобы Нивон лишился сознания на несколько минут. Этого должно было хватить, чтобы все закончилось — и чтобы мальчик не успел помешать тому, что должно случиться. Когда он бережно опускал безвольное тело на землю, пальцы коснулись прохладного шнурка — Ручья. Рутаганда кивнул сам себе. Вот поэтому Нивону не стоило видеть то, что произойдет: чтобы ему не пришло в голову использовать чистую силу воды. Оставалось надеяться, что потом Вонг вспомнит или разберется сам, для чего нужен драгоценный подарок. Со всем остальным он наверняка справится.  
Подумав секунду, Рутаганда скинул куртку — плотная тяжелая ткань обещала лишние секунды жизни в огне, нужды в этом не было. На куртку высыпал из карманов всю оружейную мелочь, бросил сверху ножны с тесаком: боевому магу такое простое оружие не нужно, а все же незачем ему оставаться навсегда в углях Пожарища. Захочет Вонг его забрать — может быть, отдаст Бабангиде или Синтии.  
Обратный путь к горящему дому показался бесконечным — и закончился в несколько секунд. Перед стеной огня, в которой проступал черный проем двери, Рутаганда замедлил шаг, но оборачиваться не стал.

Ему не раз доводилось вставать лицом к лицу со смертью и смотреть ей в глаза. Раньше ее взгляд был пуст и лишен смысла: в нем не было ничего, во что бы Рутаганда верил — ни другого берега, как называли посмертие в его родных краях, ни тишины, ни даже бездны. В последний год этот взгляд наполнился небесным светом — обжигающе холодным, когда смерть смотрела на других. Память о том, с каким отчаянием Вонг смотрел на него, умирающего, до сих пор жила под сердцем, согревала и ранила. Вряд ли беспамятный мальчик, назвавший себя Нивоном, сейчас посмотрел бы вслед так же, будь он в сознании. Это было неважно: он и сам доживал последние мгновения. Когда возвратится Николас Вонг, Нивон пропадет вслед за Рутагандой, развеется, как дым над потухшим костром, и никому не придет в голову о нем пожалеть.

Рутаганда стиснул зубы и шагнул через горящий порог. Жар ударил в лицо, треск пламени оглушил, накатила животная, неудержимая паника: глупое тело боялось огня, хотело бежать прочь, и живая сталь тоже боялась, чуяла, что не переживет этой встречи. Она, в отличие от стали обычной, в огне твердела, пытаясь защититься от жара, сберечь себя под коркой застывшего верхнего слоя — так что каждое движение давалось все тяжелее. Рутаганда заставил себя сделать еще один шаг, потом другой, чувствуя, как тлеет одежда, как невыносимый жар превращается в боль там, где пламя касается кожи. Одно жалко, подумал он, никогда тебя больше не увижу. И сам себя не слыша из-за рева огня, произнес — просто чтобы сказать еще раз:  
— Николас, звезда моя!..  
Горячий сухой дым обжег горло, не дал договорить, превратил голос в хрип. Рутаганда споткнулся и понял, что уже не устоит, рухнет в пламя, как в море, и свернется в клубок, безнадежно пытаясь защититься от того, от чего нет защиты. Он только надеялся, что это будет недолго.

Вода ударила сверху, обрушилась на огонь холодной тяжестью, сбила Рутаганду с ног и лишила воздуха.

Над руинами сгоревшего дома стояла тяжелая острая вонь сырых углей. Рутаганда уперся в землю обеими руками, чтобы встать — и не удержался, застонал сквозь зубы: огонь все еще сжигал его, словно горел теперь внутри, пробравшись в плоть и кости. Сталь постепенно приходила в себя, ощущая, что угроза миновала, но пока что слушалась плохо, тянула лишней тяжестью. Он осторожно вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь как можно меньше шевелиться. Холодная безнадежная мысль: все-таки Нивон очнулся и использовал Ручей — пробилась сквозь боль, заставила тихо выругаться. Вода, превратившая дом хозяина огня в настоящее пожарище, черное и вонючее, все еще не успокоилась, бурлила и шумела, в ее шум вплетался острый хруст льда… Рутаганда вскинул голову, забыв про боль.  
Совсем недалеко, в паре десятков шагов от него, бушевал ледяной водоворот. Мутный вихрь в два человеческих роста крутился так яростно, словно стремился оторваться от земли, — но с места не двигался.  
Рутаганда сам не смог бы сказать, каким чудом ему удалось подняться на ноги и сделать эти два десятка шагов.  
— Николас, — сказал он, дойдя до вихря. Бесполезно. Он повысил голос: — Николас!..  
В центре вихря едва видна была темная фигура, неподвижная, странно сгорбленная. Рутаганда закрыл глаза и шагнул в водоворот. Вода ударила по ожогам, лед резанул острыми лезвиями. Несколько минут назад он думал, что хуже огня не может быть ничего. Быстро же пришлось осознать свою ошибку.

Через несколько бесконечных секунд Рутаганда добрался до Нивона — тот стоял посреди ледяной бури в оке тишины, схватившись правой рукой за левое запястье и широко раскрыв невидящие глаза. Рутаганда сделал последний шаг и не задумываясь отвесил мальчишке крепкую пощечину. Нивон вздрогнул, хватанул ртом воздух — и замер. Потом медленно распрямился, сделал глубокий вдох, так же медленно выдохнул. Водоворот ослабел и пропал. Мальчик вскинул голову — и уставился Рутаганде в лицо тем ясным холодным взглядом, какого у Нивона никогда не бывало.  
— Ты меня звал. Что происходит?

Рутаганда и хотел бы ответить — но потемнело в глазах, тело отказалось слушаться. Он готов был упасть, когда Вонг шагнул к нему и быстро подхватил, позволяя на себя опереться. Это неласковое движение вызвало новую волну боли, Рутаганда охнул и закрыл глаза.  
Легкие пальцы коснулись лица, живая сталь задрожала, чувствуя Поток. Боль немного отступила.  
— Подожди, — сказал Вонг чуть мягче. Рутаганда слушал звук его голоса и почти не различал слова. — Несколько минут. Я не смогу сразу.  
— Николас, — сипло выдавил Рутаганда. — Не нужно…  
— Не нужно за меня решать, — оборвал Вонг. — Ты можешь идти?

За спиной, в сырых углях, снова затрещало пламя. Вонг вздрогнул, Рутаганда попытался повернуть голову.  
— В расчете, — донеслось сквозь треск. — Я взял свою плату.  
Нивон, подумал Рутаганда; Нивон умер здесь, пусть и не вошел в огонь. Мысль отозвалась едкой горечью на языке, но через мгновение рассеялась, как дым.  
— Нужно потушить, — пробормотал Вонг сквозь зубы, и Рутаганда выдохнул:  
— Оставь, это не враг.  
После недолгого колебания Вонг бросил:  
— Тогда пойдем.  
Вряд ли он толком понимал, что происходит, — но сейчас у Рутаганды не было сил объяснять.

Как они добрались до ближайшего заброшенного дома, Рутаганда не запомнил: боль захлестывала его волна за волной, и каждая новая была хуже предыдущей. Каждый шаг казался невозможным, но после него нужно было сделать следующий, и еще один, и еще… Если бы не Вонг, он свалился бы на полпути — но тот был рядом, поддерживал, подставлял плечо и терпеливо ждал, пока Рутаганда наберется сил для нового шага. Упасть было все равно что подвести его, а этого Рутаганда себе позволить не мог. Потом он все-таки упал — но Вонг где-то далеко сказал: не шевелись, ты мне мешаешь, — и это, наверное, значило, что можно больше не двигаться. Боль придавила, как тяжелое одеяло, и Рутаганда провалился в темноту, не зная, удастся ли когда-нибудь открыть глаза снова.

Он очнулся на жесткой широкой кровати. В нос забивалась пыль, хотелось кашлять, еще больше хотелось пить — и эти простые желания говорили, что худшее позади. Сумрак вокруг подсказывал, что день успел смениться вечером. Живая сталь все еще дрожала и неслышно звенела. Вонг сидел рядом, подобрав под себя ногу, и от него текла невидимая, но ощутимая сила. Рутаганда смотрел на его лицо — сосредоточенное, с полуприкрытыми глазами и плотно сжатыми губами, и думал, что все вышло наилучшим образом. Вонг получил обратно силу и память, сам Рутаганда не умер, и даже Ручей, похоже, остался цел: он по-прежнему мерцал бледными искрами, притворяясь шнурком в наруче. Было бы неплохо этому порадоваться.  
Поток притих и отступил, живая сталь успокоилась.  
— Я привел тебя в порядок, — бесстрастно сказал Вонг. — У тебя должна быть запасная одежда.  
Ну да, разумеется. То, что было на нем, наверняка сгорело, превратилось в клочья, вплавилось в кожу. Похоже, от всего этого Вонг его тоже избавил.  
Рутаганда сел, с облегчением ощутил, что тело снова подчиняется — и не отзывается приступом невыносимой боли на каждое движение. Он ждал, что Вонг неосознанно отшатнется или просто встанет и отойдет, но тот не шевельнулся — так и сидел, глядя теперь на свою левую, стальную руку.  
— Наши дорожные мешки. — Рутаганда оглянулся по сторонам. — Нужно за ними сходить.  
— Они здесь. — Вонг не поднял головы. — Твое оружие тоже. Я принес, пока ты приходил в себя.  
Вставать Рутаганда не торопился: до собственной наготы ему не было дела, а Вонга она наверняка беспокоила еще меньше.  
— Здесь странное место. — Вонг наконец посмотрел на него. — Тот дом опять горит. Ты говорил, там не враг, но ты чуть не сгорел. Что ты забыл в этом доме?  
— Так уж вышло, — неопределенно ответил Рутаганда.  
Не стоило даже надеяться, что Вонгу этого хватит.  
— Не лги мне, — тихо сказал он. Сложно было понять, что скрывалось в едва слышном голосе — просьба или угроза. Рутаганда вздохнул:  
— Такой был уговор. С тем, кто в доме. Чтобы вернуть тебе память и силу.  
Вонг несколько мгновений смотрел ему в лицо, потом отвел взгляд. Поднял левую руку, перевернул тыльной стороной вверх. Сжал кулак, потом распрямил и напряг пальцы, согнул по одному. Живая сталь подчинялась ему неторопливо, но Рутаганда видел — теперь уже знакомство пойдет на лад.  
— А это? — Вонг кивнул на руку. — Тоже — так уж вышло?  
Насмешка в его голосе была едва заметна, и все же Рутаганда услышал ее — и принял как упрек.  
— Местная тварь откусила тебе пол-ладони. И отравила рану. — Он потер лицо. — Не лучший способ лечения, но думать было некогда.  
Вонг снова сжал кулак, погладил его другой рукой — как что-то чужое, но приятное на ощупь. Задумчиво расшнуровал наруч, окинув беглым взглядом — похоже, оружие тоже вызывало у него любопытство, но не настолько сильное, — поддернул рукав и ощупал кончиками пальцев место соединения стали с плотью. Медленно сказал:  
— Я не помню, что произошло. Какие-то обрывки, как сон. Было больно. Помню, как…  
Как я отрубил тебе руку, подумал Рутаганда. Вонг свел брови, с сомнением качнул головой:  
— Как ты просил прощения. Это вышло из-за тебя?  
Рутаганда пожал плечами:  
— Я мог тебя остановить. Не уследил.  
— Ты и не должен был. Если ты не был причиной, значит, здесь нет твоей вины. За что ты просил прощения?  
— За то, что причинил тебе боль, Николас, — устало сказал Рутаганда. — Меньше всего на свете я хотел тебя ранить.  
Вонг снова всмотрелся в его лицо. Казалось, он вот-вот скажет то, что вертится у него на языке, — и Рутаганда дорого бы дал, чтобы узнать, что это. Но Вонг сжал губы, его взгляд стал тверже и холоднее.  
— За это я не в обиде, — уронил он. Опустил руки, устроил стальной кулак в живой ладони, как новую вещь, с которой не хочется расставаться.  
— Теперь я хочу знать, где мы. И все остальное тоже.  
Рутаганда кивнул:  
— Что последнее ты помнишь? Кто в это время был рядом с тобой?  
— Ханна, — подумав, сказал Вонг. — Пришла ко мне перед отъездом в Амалу. Принесла новое оружие — она говорила, как серебряный дым, но для големов. Потом... — Он вдруг вскинул голову, в глазах сверкнула злость. — Ее купили?  
— Мы пока не знаем. — Рутаганда помолчал. — Когда я отправлялся, не знали. Что еще?  
— Почти ничего. — Вонг недовольно мотнул головой. — Я же сказал. Какие-то обрывки. Мы на островах?.. — Он качнул головой, останавливая сам себя. — Нет. Не похоже.  
— Мы в дальних землях. Тебя хотели вывезти морем, но не вышло. Морской ручей…  
Вонг кивнул, не дослушав:  
— Понял. Как ты меня нашел?  
Рутаганда все-таки поднялся, зацепил взглядом вещи, сваленные кучей у двери. Порылся в своем мешке, вынул компас Синтии и сменную одежду, заодно нашарил флягу с водой и напился. Отдал компас Вонгу и принялся одеваться. Вонг щелкнул крышкой, рассмотрел устройство, потрогал прядь собственных волос, обвившуюся вокруг стрелки. Рутаганда сел рядом с ним.  
— Это работа Синтии.  
— Остальное?.. — спросил Вонг, все еще касаясь пряди.  
— У нее. В безопасности.  
Вонг закрыл компас, сжал в ладони — и протянул Рутаганде:  
— Оставь себе. Вдруг понадобится. Что сейчас в столице?

Слушал он молча, то и дело кивая. Рутаганда не отводил взгляда от его лица, ловил каждую пробежавшую по нему тень, каждое едва заметное движение губ и проступавшую между бровями строгую складку. Вонг вновь зло сверкнул глазами, узнав, что его место занял голем, брезгливо поморщился на упоминание Лидии Арун и одобрительно кивнул, когда Рутаганда бегло описал расклад в Мерваре. Так же он раньше слушал отчеты: когда он задумывался, его лицо оживало, выдавая потаенные мысли. Время от времени он наклонял голову, и неровные пряди рассыпались, скрывали взгляд. Шнурок, которым перехватывал волосы Нивон, потерялся, когда он призвал силу Потока и пытался с ней справиться.  
Услышав про заговорщиков, ожидающих его возвращения, Вонг непонимающе нахмурился, его губы на мгновение приоткрылись — и сжались снова.  
— Кил?.. — переспросил он удивленно. — И Левен? Как они догадались, что это голем?  
Рутаганда хмыкнул:  
— Не они, а Кири.  
По губам Вонга скользнула быстрая улыбка: похоже, он давно отказался от привычки считать госпожу Левен хорошенькой дурочкой. Рутаганда видел след этой улыбки, даже когда она пропала с губ. Вонг наконец посмотрел на него:  
— А ты как понял?  
Рутаганда протянул руку, гадая: отстранится он или нет. Вонг слегка подался навстречу и прикрыл глаза, когда стальная ладонь коснулась его щеки.  
— Он был не ты, — сказал Рутаганда, не в силах отвести взгляд от подрагивающих ресниц, спрятавших холодный небесный свет. — Он просто был не ты, звезда моя. Что там понимать.  
Ресницы дрогнули снова, глаза открылись. Вонг отчетливо сказал — не спрашивая, но утверждая свою безусловную власть:  
— Тебе без меня было плохо.  
Он ждал ответа, и Рутаганда покорно подтвердил:  
— Как никогда в жизни.  
— Хорошо, — откликнулся Вонг и крепче прижался щекой к ладони. Его голос отзывался дрожью в живой стали, губы шевельнулись: он улыбался. — Тогда выеби меня. Про поиски расскажешь потом.  
Как же давно Рутаганда этого не слышал!..  
Он повел ладонь в волосы Вонга к затылку, потянул его к себе, прижался лбом ко лбу — и замер: комом в горле встала тревога, густо приправленная старой перекисшей виной. Даже сейчас трудно было поверить в то, что мальчик действительно хочет снова под него лечь — после всего, что успело случиться.  
Промедление не укрылось от Вонга, тот качнул головой и выпрямился. Его волосы стекли с ладони Рутаганды, как будто погладив напоследок. Сердце упало, к горлу подступила холодная тоска.  
— Это сокровище воды, — сказал Вонг так спокойно, словно ничего не произошло. Он смотрел на свой наруч, в котором мерцал Ручей. — Я его слышу. Что оно может? Ты знаешь?  
Наверное, надо было отодвинуться: он явно хотел сменить тему.  
— Оно принесет тебе победу в одном бою, — сказал Рутаганда. — Что бы ни встало против тебя.  
— Вот как. — Вонг вскинул глаза, в его улыбке мелькнуло торжество: на то, чтобы понять ценность подарка, ему не понадобилось и секунды. Потом он прищурился: — Значит, тебе не стоит сопротивляться. Зря ты одевался. Разденься.  
Ручей стек с наруча в его ладонь и подрагивал, словно в ожидании. Рутаганда не сразу сообразил, что Вонг имеет в виду, — а когда понял, на миг потерял дыхание.

Обычно он не любил такие развлечения и связывать себя не позволял никому. Разорвать простые, не заговоренные веревки он мог одним движением стальной руки, но беспомощность, пусть и притворная, не приносила ему удовольствия. Ручей не был простой веревкой, от него вряд ли удалось бы освободиться — и даже пытаться не стоило, чтобы не пробудить ненароком силу воды. Однако довериться Вонгу оказалось нетрудно; он и так держал в руках сердце Рутаганды — и мог делать с ним что пожелает.

Ручей надежно притянул руки к тяжелому поперечному брусу в изголовье кровати. Живая сталь подрагивала, но беспокоилась не слишком сильно: похоже, пока сила артефакта дремала, он был почти безобиден. Глубоко внутри ворочалась тревога: беспомощность по-прежнему не радовала. Рутаганда против воли вспомнил ледяную глыбу, в которую запечатал его король Хан, — и чтобы прогнать это воспоминание, позвал другое: о спутанных серебряной веревкой запястьях Вонга. При первой их встрече Вонг вряд ли получил удовольствие, и хотя бы за это стоило заплатить соразмерно. Рутаганда выдохнул, взглянул на Вонга — и тут же позабыл пустые мысли о беспомощности и расплате: тот стоял возле постели, глядя сверху вниз, и в его взгляде светилось предвкушение, которого Рутаганда не видел давным-давно.  
— Так и будешь на меня смотреть? — спросил он севшим голосом. Вонг улыбнулся, одним быстрым движением оседлал Рутаганду, крепко сжал коленями бока и наклонился к лицу. Сказал, согревая кожу дыханием:  
— Ты принадлежишь мне.  
Спорить с этим было бы глупо.  
— Я твой, Николас. — Рутаганда потянулся навстречу, пытаясь коснуться его рта своим. — Делай что хочешь.  
Вонг отстранился, прижал пальцы к его губам:  
— Тогда не мешай.  
Теплая живая ладонь прошлась по щеке, пальцы пробежали по бровям, очертили рот. Рутаганда закрыл глаза, чтобы лучше ощутить каждое прикосновение, и тут же открыл снова: не видеть Вонга оказалось невозможно. Его улыбка говорила, что эти метания не остались для него тайной — и доставили удовольствие. Вонг наклонился, почти улегся Рутаганде на грудь, запустил ладонь под затылок — и поцеловал так, как порой сам Рутаганда целовал его: жадно и грубо, сминая губы ртом, требуя подчиниться, впустить, ответить. Противиться Рутаганда не мог — и, принимая и позволяя, отдался накатившему желанию. Жар, в одно мгновение заполнивший его до предела, приносил наслаждение уже тем, что не причинял боли.

Вонг пошевелился на его бедрах, грубая ткань штанов терлась о член Рутаганды мучительно и сладко. Когда Вонг приподнялся, уперевшись рукой ему в грудь, Рутаганда засмотрелся на то, как от дыхания вскипают и мгновенно высыхают капельки слюны на приоткрытых губах. Вонг облизал губы, выпрямился и принялся раздеваться: торопливо, едва не разорвав шнурки на груди, содрал с себя рубаху, бросил в сторону, потом упал на постель и так же быстро избавился от штанов. Чего было больше в этой спешке — желания или отваги, заставлявшей его бросаться навстречу собственным страхам?.. Рутаганда приподнял голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Вонг склоняется над его членом — и неожиданно прижимается щекой вместо того, чтобы накрыть губами. Его волосы шелковисто и ласково погладили головку, Рутаганда тяжело, прерывисто вздохнул. Вонг посмотрел на него, улыбнулся, снова облизывая губы, и сказал:  
— Долго ждать не придется.

Он не столько отсасывал, сколько щедро смачивал орудие слюной, и все же каждое прикосновение его языка и губ заставляло Рутаганду вздрагивать, стискивать зубы и жмуриться, надеясь, что самообладания хватит продержаться еще немного.  
К счастью, Вонг и сам спешил: решив, что слюны достаточно, он снова встал на колени над бедрами Рутаганды, выпрямился — его светлая кожа сияла в полумраке, член покачивался, прижимаясь к животу, и Рутаганда наконец перестал сдерживать стон: это зрелище было драгоценнее и слаще прикосновений. Вонг несколько мгновений смотрел на него, на приоткрытых губах замерла едва проступившая улыбка. Потом он глубоко вздохнул и, помогая себе рукой, собрался опуститься на член. Когда головка прижалась к отверстию, он замер в неловкой напряженной позе, брови тревожно сдвинулись — он как будто слушал что-то внутри себя и не был уверен в том, что слышит.  
— Николас, — позвал Рутаганда, невольно напрягая руки. Ручей уколол запястье мелкими холодными иглами, принудил успокоиться. Вонг моргнул, явно возвращаясь из скверных воспоминаний, и посмотрел в упор:  
— Тихо.  
Рутаганда сжал зубы: в ответ на этот повелительный тон хотелось широко улыбнуться, но сейчас мальчик мог понять его ухмылку неверно.  
Вонг потянулся вперед, провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке, коснулся рта.  
— Я знаю, чего хочу.  
Теперь его слова походили на просьбу. Рутаганда выдохнул, впустил в рот прижатые к губам пальцы. Бегло поцеловал, едва прикоснувшись языком. Этого молчаливого согласия Вонгу хватило: после пары ровных глубоких вдохов он попытался снова — и на этот раз не остановился, пока не принял в себя головку. Рутаганда охнул, чувствуя, как его охватывает и стискивает тугой жар.  
— Когда ты был в Мерваре, — вдруг сказал Вонг, — я хотел тебя вернуть. И убить.  
Рутаганда смотрел, как он гладит языком губы, как ласкают правое плечо длинные пряди, и с трудом понимал, о чем речь. "Возвращайся" — промелькнуло перед глазами воспоминание о записке, найденной за обшлагом кителя.  
— Я не мог позволить тебе уйти, — говорил Вонг. — И простить не мог.  
— А теперь простил? — хрипло спросил Рутаганда, и Вонг улыбнулся — слабо, рассеянно, как будто сонно:  
— Да. Ты пошел на смерть, чтобы вернуть мне силу. Хватит с тебя.  
Он откинулся назад, оперся стальной рукой на постель, насадился глубже. Рутаганда сжал кулаки: невыносимо хотелось прикоснуться, погладить широко разведенные бедра, накрыть ладонью покачивающийся твердый член, взять Вонга за бока и опустить на себя, не сдерживаясь. Он застонал не столько от наслаждения, сколько от невозможности сделать хоть что-то, одновременно мучительной и освобождающей. Вонг выпрямился и улыбнулся снова:  
— Громче.  
Для того, чтобы кончить, хватило бы и одного вида Вонга, запрокинувшего голову, напряженного, как натянутая струна, — но он двигался, совсем не щадя себя, и Рутаганда отвечал ему стонами, подавался бедрами навстречу, и, мечтая о том, чтобы это не кончалось никогда, знал, что протянет недолго. Он вскрикнул, изливаясь, и со странной ясностью ощутил, что мог бы сейчас умереть, сам того не заметив, — и ни о чем ни на миг не пожалеть.

Вонг освободился и скользнул вперед, оставляя на животе Рутаганды влажный след семени, вытекавшего из задницы; от одной этой мысли тряхнуло остаточной дрожью удовлетворенного желания. Но Вонг теперь хотел удовлетворить собственное — и тянуть не собирался: он сел Рутаганде на грудь, провел по губам крепко стоящим членом. Рутаганда приоткрыл рот, впуская головку. Вонг уперся стальной ладонью в стену над изголовьем, другой подхватил его под затылок и насадил ртом на свой член. Раньше он не проявлял подобной грубости — и из-под нее проступало такое отчаянное, жадное желание подчинить и присвоить, что будь Рутаганда связан обычной веревкой, он освободился бы только для того, чтобы обнять мальчика, прижать к себе, повторить: я и так твой.  
Но он мог только позволять Вонгу беспрепятственно ебать себя в рот — и был вознагражден нежными беспомощными звуками, которыми тот быстро начал сопровождать каждое свое движение. Толчки становились все грубее, и Рутаганду кольнуло чувство вины: сам он тоже порой бывал неласков, однако размер его орудия должен был причинять Вонгу куда больше неудобств. Вслед за виной ослепительной вспышкой полыхнуло вожделение: повторить это Рутаганда не отказался бы столько раз, сколько получится, и больше не было причин тосковать по утраченному.

Вонг кончил, не отстраняясь, и Рутаганда с наслаждением ощутил вкус его семени, терпкий и слегка солоноватый. Когда он сглотнул, Вонг отодвинулся и замер, тяжело дыша и упираясь в стену над изголовьем обеими руками. И раньше, чем Рутаганда успел сказать хоть слово, выдохнул:  
— Обними меня.  
Ручей освободил запястья, Рутаганда сел, подхватил Вонга, не дав ему упасть навзничь, и прижал к себе. Тот уткнулся лбом в стальное плечо и вздрагивал, пока Рутаганда гладил его по влажной спине, запускал пальцы в волосы и оттягивая голову, целовал то висок, то скулу. Когда он бессмысленно пробормотал: “Николас…”, Вонг тихо засмеялся и еле слышно откликнулся:  
— Я здесь.

Тяжесть его головы на плече, близость его тела приносили отдельное удовольствие — медленное, густое, как патока. Рутаганда обнимал его и молчал, вдыхая их общий запах, пронизанный, как острым лучом маяка, неповторимым запахом самого Вонга. С Нивоном даже эта горькая свежесть не всякий раз будила желание, а теперь…  
— Расскажи мне, — потребовал Вонг. Требование вышло ленивым, словно полусонным. — Я помню, что мы с тобой дрались. Это было?  
— Было, — согласился Рутаганда, ловя губами его волосы и выпуская снова.  
— Зачем? — с тенью недоумения спросил Вонг. Рутаганда вздохнул и принялся рассказывать. Теперь Вонг то и дело перебивал его — задавал вопросы, рассеянно говорил: “Жаль, я не видел”, — когда Рутаганда описывал чудеса, которые встречались им в пути. Усмехнулся, узнав, что хозяйка воды предлагала Нивону остаться с ней, но тот отказался. Покрутил перед глазами запястье, на которое вернулся Ручей, совершенно невредимый на вид. С ним все в порядке? — спросил Рутаганда, и Вонг кивнул: ты ведь не сопротивлялся, мне не нужно было побеждать.  
Умалчивать про то, что ебал беспамятного, Рутаганда не стал.  
— Он сам этого хотел, — безразлично заметил Вонг. — Тебе понравилось?  
— Я думал о тебе, — честно сказал Рутаганда и ощутил кожей улыбку там, где Вонг касался щекой его груди.  
— Я делал глупости, — подытожил он, когда рассказ закончился.  
— Не больше, чем обычно, — возразил Рутаганда. — Ты всегда идешь навстречу неприятностям. Просто сейчас ты не мог оценить последствия.  
Вонг улыбнулся снова, потерся виском об его плечо. Поворочался, высвободил левую руку и поднял перед глазами стальную ладонь, широко разведя пальцы.  
— Ты, похоже, доволен, — заметил Рутаганда.  
— Да. Я давно хотел. Тогда ты отказался мне ее дать, но теперь тебе пришлось.  
— Пришлось, — повторил Рутаганда, перебрал и пригладил его волосы. — Я научу тебя всему, что знаю. Но как она с Потоком?  
Вонг поморщился, сжал кулак и спрятал между их телами, будто ему предложили избавиться от живой стали. Прикосновение обожгло холодом, и Рутаганда невольно улыбнулся: теперь ему предстояло к этому привыкать, как раньше привыкал Вонг. Словно отвечая на его мысль, тот сказал:  
— Можно пережить. Я привыкну.  
Рутаганда погладил Вонга по плечу:  
— Надо отсюда убираться. Если хозяин огня решит, что мы у него слишком загостились, тут все заполыхает к херам.  
— Ну и что? — с восхитительным высокомерием откликнулся Вонг. — Я же здесь.  
Рутаганда не выдержал — сгреб его в охапку, подмял под себя и уронил на постель, покрывая поцелуями глаза, скулы, приоткрытые губы.  
— Десмонд! — Вонг уперся ладонью ему в лоб, вынудил поднять голову, но по-настоящему оттолкнуть не попытался. — Что с тобой?  
— Я скучал, — сказал Рутаганда, не отводя взгляда. — Знал бы ты, как я скучал!..  
— Я знаю, — тихо ответил Вонг. Обнял его за шею, притянул к себе и прямо в ухо добавил: — Я хочу еще раз. Теперь как обычно.  
— Как пожелаешь, звезда моя, — широко улыбнулся Рутаганда. Провел губами по его шее, прикусил кожу. Услышал, как беспокойно Вонг вздыхает, и с облегчением понял: на этот раз никакие тревоги и сомнения уже не смогут им помешать.

Потом они лежали рядом, и стальным плечом Рутаганда чувствовал горячее и влажное от испарины плечо Вонга, а в ладони держал его стальные пальцы — и каждый удар его сердца ощущал как ласку.  
— Ты думал, я снова тебя отошлю? — неожиданно спросил Вонг. — Когда приду в себя.  
Рутаганда пожал плечами:  
— С чего вдруг нет?  
Вонг перевернулся на живот, положил кулак на грудь Рутаганды и уткнулся в него подбородком.  
— Так оставил бы его себе. Этого Нивона. Научил бы чему-нибудь и ебал как хочешь. Зачем было меня возвращать?  
Рутаганда присмотрелся, но Вонг как будто не шутил: ясный холодный взгляд упирался в лицо, требуя ответа.  
— Я не мог видеть тебя таким, — медленно проговорил Рутаганда. — Даже если настоящий ты меня видеть вовсе не желал. Не говори ерунды, Николас.  
Он погладил мальчика по волосам, намотал на пальцы длинную прядь. Каждое прикосновение, даже самое невинное, сейчас казалось редкой драгоценностью, утраченной и обретенной вновь. Вонг качнул головой и повелительно сказал:  
— Тогда забудь о нем.  
Как будто по слову короля Шангри и впрямь можно было отбросить ненужные мысли.  
Рутаганда усмехнулся, положил ладонь ему на затылок и привлек к себе. Поцеловал, наслаждаясь тем, как лениво и все же требовательно отвечают знакомые губы, — и подумал, что готов хотя бы попытаться.


	10. Chapter 10

**Часть третья: Пока ты со мной, мне не о чем жалеть**

  
**Глава 10: Я вернулся**

Первым делом Юлия воскликнула:  
— Ну ты и красавчик!  
Такой оценки Вонг удостоился благодаря своей маскировке. Он невозмутимо кивнул и покорно терпел, пока Юлия держала его за плечи и вертела из стороны в сторону. Ее пальцы соскользнули по плечу, поймали обтянутую узким рукавом стальную кисть.  
— А это что за дела? Как ты этим обзавелся? — не выпуская Вонга, она бросила любопытный взгляд на Рутаганду.  
— По глупости, — сухо уронил Вонг, но руку не отнял. Ему как будто даже нравилось, что Юлия тормошит его со свойской бесцеремонностью. Бабангида тем временем успел хлопнуть Рутаганду по плечу и коротко приобнять, а теперь стоял рядом, наблюдая за этой сценой.  
— Расскажешь, — велела Юлия.  
— Десмонд расскажет, — ответил Вонг с безмятежным спокойствием. — Мне рассказывать нечего.

Спокойствие не покидало его всю дорогу до Мервара. Казалось, что он ожидает возможности действовать, но не пытается ее поторопить.  
Обратная дорога заняла несколько дней: наутро после возвращения Вонга, переночевав в заброшенном доме возле Пожарища и поспав едва ли пару часов за всю ночь, они направились к реке.  
— Пойдем по берегу, пока не добудем лодку, — предложил Рутаганда, — а там спустимся по течению. Илма говорила, эта река и есть Жемчужная, значит, должен быть водный путь через горы.  
— Или под ними, — задумчиво сказал Вонг, но план одобрил.  
Добывать лодку не пришлось: она покачивалась в камышах на мелководье, задевая носом сухие стебли. Вдоль крепких просмоленных бортов протянулись весла. Никакой хозяин не оставил бы свое судно непришвартованным — кроме хозяйки воды.  
— Похоже, еще один подарок, — заметил Рутаганда. Вонг кивнул, шагнул в воду и пошел по вязкому песчаному дну, не боясь промочить сапоги.  
Тихая у берега, дальше вода серебрилась и дрожала, говоря о быстром течении. Сев в лодку вслед за Вонгом, Рутаганда взялся за весла, собираясь выгребать к середине реки.  
— Оставь.  
Вонг опустил правую руку за борт, и лодка пошла сама собой. Ручей выпустил концы, окунул их в воду, затрепетал, мерцая и переливаясь.  
— Он ведь не может потеряться? — спросил Рутаганда на всякий случай.  
— Может. — Вонг улыбнулся. — Но не хочет. Ты говорил, птица разбилась — а что браслет?  
"Получишь новую", — с королевской небрежностью уронил он, когда Рутаганда рассказывал о путешествии.  
— Погнулся, я его снял.  
— Но сохранил? Дай мне.  
Пока Рутаганда рылся в дорожном мешке, лодка добралась до стрежня, и теперь ее несло течение. Вонг стряхнул капли с пальцев, принял искореженный браслет управления, осмотрел и вернул:  
— Разогни, но не ломай.  
Получив разогнутый браслет обратно, он уронил в ладонь нож из наруча — коротким, едва заметным движением, говорившим о том, что беспамятный Нивон выбрал это оружие не случайно, — и принялся кончиком царапать камень воздуха. Сказал, не поднимая глаз:  
— Если к глифу птицы добавить один штрих... — сдул с камня пыль, присмотрелся: — камень можно использовать на другом транспорте.  
— Хитро, — кивнул Рутаганда. Вонг приладил браслет на румпель, коснулся камня. Лодка дрогнула и побежала еще быстрее.  
Места в ней было немного: если постелить плащ и лечь на дно, ноги упирались в носовую скамью, голова в кормовую. Когда Вонг устроился рядом, накинув на них обоих свой плащ, Рутаганда решил, что лучше и быть не могло.  
Над рекой набухали то ли дождем, то ли снегом низкие серые облака, под облаками метались стаи птиц, чертили странные фигуры. Волосы Вонга щекотали Рутаганде губы и подбородок, живая рука согревалась на груди над сердцем. С неба посыпался мелкий дождь, и Вонг, едва шевельнув пальцами, накрыл лодку куполом защиты, отсекшим ветер и птичий крик.  
Как только стало по-настоящему тепло и тихо, бессонная ночь напомнила о себе. Вонг задремал первым, и защита, которую он больше не поддерживал, постепенно слабела, истончалась, пропуская холодную морось. Рутаганда осторожно натянул ему на голову капюшон плаща, которым они укрывались, и тоже погрузился в полудрему.

Вонг не ошибся: в предгорьях река уходила под землю. Сперва приблизились друг к другу берега, превратив широкий поток в ручей, торопливый и бурный, затем с обеих сторон выросли скалы, покрытые пятнами мха и камнеломки, одетые сеткой трещин. Вонг снова взял управление на себя, не доверяя камням браслета. Казалось, он полностью сосредоточен на том, чтобы не дать течению ударить лодочку о стену ущелья или посадить на мель, — но вдруг он проговорил, не отводя взгляда от реки:  
— Где пройдет вода, пройду и я.  
Рутаганда с сомнением вгляделся вперед, туда, где скалы смыкались над рекой, уходящей в пещеру. Спросил:  
— Даже если она сочится сквозь трещины? — и вспомнил, как Вонг потушил пожар на руднике в Амале, заставив источник взломать камень изнутри. Брошенный искоса взгляд Вонга блеснул в полумраке, улыбка была едва различима. Похоже, ему вспомнилось то же самое. Он мог уже не отвечать — но все же сказал:  
— Тогда она пробьет мне дорогу.  
Лодка послушно скользнула во тьму.  
Тишину здесь нарушали только плеск воды и звук их собственного дыхания, но непроглядная темнота постепенно сменилась серым сумраком: прямо над водой росли на скалах лишайники, испускавшие слабый бледный свет.  
Однообразное движение по подземной реке укачивало, погружало в вязкую непреодолимую дремоту, растягивало время и сминало его в бесформенный ком. В молчании и шорохе воды проходили минуты, сливались в часы и незаметно утекали прочь.  
— Я не мог понять, — неожиданно сказал Вонг, — почему считается, что Жемчужная берет начало в горах. Неужели никто не поднимался против течения?..  
— Что? — вскинулся Рутаганда, укоряя себя за то, что совсем расслабился. Теперь Вонг не нуждался в постоянной защите, и все же терять бдительность в незнакомом месте не стоило. Издалека доносился шум — однообразный и неуловимо знакомый; Рутаганда понял, что это, в тот же миг, когда Вонг с удовольствием сообщил:  
— Водопад.  
Он улыбался, как мальчишка, почуявший приключение. Глядя на него, Рутаганда не мог не улыбнуться тоже.  
— Как милосердно с твоей стороны, — он потянулся, распрямляя спину, — предупредить меня заранее.  
Улыбка Вонга стала еще шире:  
— Держись за что-нибудь.  
Их суденышко набирало ход, монотонный шум превращался в рев. Впереди засияла радуга — облако брызг, висевшее над водопадом, пронизывали солнечные лучи. Рутаганда едва успел ухватиться за скамью, когда лодка пролетела по стремительной воде, обогнув острые зубья камней, клюнула носом над пустотой и рухнула в сверкающую бездну. Сила Потока подхватила ее не сразу: сперва Вонг позволил лодке свободно падать вдоль ревущих струй воды. Несколько мгновений Рутаганда, сжимая край лавки так, что под стальными пальцами дерево крошилось в щепки, смотрел на залитые солнцем предгорья, блеклые поля с желтыми точками стогов, широкую ленту Жемчужной, уходящую к горизонту, — и на лицо Вонга, который сидел вполоборота к нему на передней скамье. В прозрачных глазах отражалось небо — и светилось такое же наслаждение, как когда-то, когда Вонг обрушивал с высоты воду на пылающие кварталы Девдана.  
Снизу поднялась волна, подхватила лодку и опустила в тучу колких брызг. Вонг запрокинул голову и подставил под эти брызги лицо, а потом взглянул на Рутаганду, все еще улыбаясь, и потянулся к нему.  
Пока Рутаганда целовал мокрые губы, жадно открывшиеся навстречу, лишенная управления лодка закрутилась на расходившихся от водопада волнах и притерлась к берегу.

Пожалуй, Рутаганде было бы довольно и знакомой холодности Вонга, возвратившейся на смену пустому равнодушию Нивона. Но здесь, вдали от короны Шангри и опутавших ее интриг, эта ледяная холодность как будто сменилась легкой прохладой — освежающей, но не способной остудить ни один мимолетный порыв. Может быть, за месяцы, прошедшие с коронации, за дни и недели молчания и недомолвок, а затем — тоскливого глухого одиночества, Вонг соскучился по прежней их близости не меньше Рутаганды и теперь позволял себе намного больше, чем до сих пор. Или его заледеневшее сердце, отогревшись в пламени Пожарища, вобрало в себя слишком много огня.  
Что же ты скажешь, когда начнешь остывать, — думал Рутаганда, целуя его ресницы, отводя волосы, чтобы прижаться губами к виску, спускаясь ниже, прикусывая мочку уха и слушая, как Вонг беспокойно вздыхает, — не решишь ли, что проявил непозволительную слабость, о которой никому не стоило бы знать, и прежде всего — тебе самому?..  
Спрашивать об этом было бы неразумно — и он не спрашивал.

В порту Омри, стоявшем на Жемчужной много выше Мервара, там, где в нее впадала с запада река Ом, бравшая начало на краю пустыни Далья, они сели на торговый корабль далийских купцов.  
— Мы можем сами доплыть до Мервара, — заметил Вонг, когда они нашли в Омри постоялый двор, стоящий на сваях над водой и принимающий путешественников, которые прибывали на собственных лодках. — Выйдет быстрее.  
Рутаганда покачал головой:  
— Чтобы на всех кораблях, которые мы обгоним, потом говорили про лодочку с магом воды, пролетевшую по Жемчужной? И все, кто может тебя ждать, узнали, что ты вернулся? Неизвестно, как обстоят дела, но если големы хотят удержать корону, ты нужен им живым любой ценой.  
Вонг приподнял руку с Ручьем:  
— Кто меня остановит?  
— Вопрос не в этом, — сказал Рутаганда. — Вопрос в том, кто будет пытаться. Хочешь залить кровью Мервар и всю дорогу до Шангри и войти в столицу по трупам?  
— Если понадобится, — процедил Вонг, но задумался.  
— Николас, — осторожно начал Рутаганда. — Ты сможешь забрать у него корону без боя? Она тебе подчинится?  
— Если будет не на нем. — Вонг брезгливо скривился. — Пока в нем моя кровь, для короны мы одно. Если я возьму ее, она меня услышит. Когда она у него, она слушается его.  
— А пока она на нем, его нелегко будет убить, верно? — заметил Рутаганда. — Даже с твоим подарком.  
Вонг помолчал, рассматривая замерцавший под его взглядом Ручей, и неохотно сказал:  
— Ты прав. Нужно попасть в Мервар тайно.  
— Хорошо, что ты согласен, — кивнул Рутаганда. — Остальное предоставь мне.

В одном из портовых кабаков он легко высмотрел капитана из тех, что торговые суда начинают водить только тогда, когда устают водить пиратские. Аксумские узоры на лице, выведенные живой сталью, вызвали у капитана расположение, выпивка помогла поддержать знакомство, а золото — которое в дальних землях не слишком пригодилось и которого оставалось еще немало в дорожном мешке — убедило его взять на борт двоих путников, не задавая лишних вопросов. Рутаганда знал таких людей и был уверен, что спрашивать капитан не станет, но на всякий случай запомнит все, что попадется ему на глаза. Поэтому обратно он прошел через рынок и к Вонгу вернулся с пестрым свертком в руках и полными карманами всякой ерунды. Тот взглянул на сверток, потом — вопросительно — на Рутаганду.  
— Корабль я нашел. Он снимется с якоря на рассвете.  
Вонг прищурился, ожидая продолжения.  
— Ты слышал когда-нибудь, — неторопливо сказал Рутаганда, — что аксумцы, у кого хватает силы или денег, заводят белых девочек и мальчиков и таскают их с собой? Берут в плен, покупают или уговаривают по-хорошему. Это уж как выйдет.  
Вонг сдвинул брови — но что-то в его взгляде подсказывало, что он не злится по-настоящему.  
— Если ты будешь вести себя… как обычно, — вместо того, чтобы сказать “как король”, Рутаганда отвесил несерьезный поклон, — тебя запомнит каждый встречный. И расскажет о тебе всем, кто захочет слушать.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь, — негромко заметил Вонг.  
— Разве что немного, — пожал плечами Рутаганда. — Всю жизнь тебя делала незаметнее форма, Николас. Как бы ты ни был хорош, в ней ты прежде всего шангрийский офицер. А без нее в лицо тебе будут смотреть все, кто иначе смотрел бы на мундир.  
— А если я буду выглядеть как аксумская подстилка, на меня смотреть не будут? — с прохладной насмешкой уточнил Вонг. Вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, он развеселился. На это Рутаганда и рассчитывал, вовремя вспомнив, как Вонг переодевался ради разведки в женское платье — и как равнодушно об этом рассказывал.  
— Это тоже форма. — Он бросил сверток Вонгу в руки. — Примерь.

Наряд "аксумской подстилки" состоял из нескольких полотен цветного узорчатого шелка, хитро скрепленных между собой и при правильной драпировке полностью прятавших фигуру. Узкие рукава из того же шелка — длинные, до кончиков пальцев — надевались отдельно. Голову следовало покрывать еще одним куском ткани, прижимая его золотым плетеным шнуром или драгоценным обручем.  
— Это мужская одежда или женская? — с любопытством спросил Вонг, пока Рутаганда помогал ему накинуть одеяние поверх штанов и рубахи.  
— Никакой разницы. — Рутаганда расправил покрывало, спрятавшее неровно обрезанные волосы Вонга, отступил на шаг. — Считается, что лучшие украшения — так их называют — те, по кому не скажешь сразу, кто они. Порой аксумцы бьются друг с другом об заклад, кто там — мальчик или девочка.  
— А потом что, раздевают, чтобы узнать, кто выиграл? — рассеянно спросил Вонг, снимая наручи, чтобы надеть рукава. Ручей перетек на его запястье и ускользнул под ткань.  
— Случается.  
— Обойдись без этого.  
— Ты высок и сложен не по-девичьи, — усмехнулся Рутаганда, — тут не о чем гадать.  
Вонг вскинул на него взгляд, обжегший холодом, но не удержался — улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Меня устраивает, — серьезно добавил Рутаганда. — Теперь еще вот что.  
Когда он выгреб из карманов горсти побрякушек — браслеты, цепочки, обвивающие запястья, подвески на лоб и на шею, — Вонг посмотрел так недоверчиво, что Рутаганда широко улыбнулся:  
— Этот мусор тебя не стоит, Николас. Но благодаря ему никто тебя не разглядит. Даже всматриваться не станут.  
Вонг поразмыслил секунду — и подставил руки, позволив себя наряжать.  
— Мне не нужно будет кланяться на каждом шагу?  
— Ни в коем случае. Молчи, смотри так, будто ждешь, что перед тобой раскатают по грязи ковер, не отходи от меня далеко. Если кто-то попытается тебя задеть, — Рутаганда встряхнул его руку, браслеты и цепочки отчетливо звякнули, — этого хватит, чтобы я разозлился. Вряд ли кто-то рискнет.  
— Удобно, — снисходительно признал Вонг. Рутаганда притянул его к себе, чувствуя, как скользит по ладоням шелк, и неторопливо поцеловал. Сказал на ухо:  
— А еще было бы удобно, если бы под этим не было ничего лишнего. Как и положено.  
Вонг улыбнулся, не отвечая. Поднял руку, вновь звякнув украшениями, и прикоснулся к лицу Рутаганды. Повел кончиками пальцев по стальным узорам, выступавшим из-под кожи, проследил узор по шее, подцепил шнуровку рубахи на груди:  
— Ты сказал, отплываем на рассвете?.. Потом поможешь мне одеться заново.

От Омри до Мервара они плыли четыре дня. В тесной душной каюте места едва хватало для набитых пахучей травой мешков, служивших путникам постелью. На этих мешках, накрытых плащом, Вонг по ночам устраивался в объятиях Рутаганды, прижавшись спиной к груди, и переплетал его стальные пальцы со своими. От этого Рутаганде мерещилось сквозь сон, что в его груди бьются два сердца, а воздух, который он вдыхает, выходит из других губ.  
Днем — тоже в каюте, без лишних глаз — Рутаганда учил его обращаться с живой сталью: показывал, как отделить крошечную каплю и заставить ее принять форму, в которой она сможет летать; как создавать тонкие, едва заметные иглы и направлять их атаку; как звать сталь обратно, когда она сделает свое дело. Рассказывал, как посылать ее двигаться под кожей, чтобы защитить уязвимые места, но не позволять забрать слишком много. Вонг внимательно слушал, пробовал повторить и не злился, если что-то не получалось с первого раза. Наблюдая за ним, Рутаганда наконец понял, что мальчик однажды имел в виду, сказав: “Мне не было дела до ерунды, я учился", — в эти минуты он действительно забывал обо всем, кроме задачи, на которой сосредоточился. Удивляться было нечему: старайся он меньше, не владел бы к своему возрасту силой Потока так виртуозно. Да и ебаться он тоже учился с такой же готовностью и вниманием.  
Эти мысли развлекали Рутаганду, заставляли обратить внимание на то, как поблескивает в сумраке каюты шелковое аксумское одеяние, под которым теперь ничего не было; шелк нагревался от тепла тела, и порой Рутаганда не отказывал себе в удовольствии прикоснуться. Устроившись позади Вонга, сидевшего со скрещенными ногами, он осторожно тянул вверх край ткани над его коленом, добирался до ничем не прикрытой кожи и неспешно дразнил и ласкал, пытаясь отвлечь.

В первый раз, когда он это затеял, Вонг проявил недовольство.  
— Десмонд, — сухо сказал он, не отводя взгляда от стальной осы, кружившей по каюте, — я занят.  
— Да, ваше величество, — пробормотал Рутаганда у него над ухом, но своих развлечений не прекратил. Вонг нахмурился, бросил через плечо недоумевающий взгляд, словно спрашивая: “Что тебе непонятно?” — и Рутаганда укоризненно покачал головой.  
— Когда тебе понадобится помощь стали, Николас... — Он продолжал поглаживать его голое бедро под шелком: — Все вокруг будет тебя отвлекать. Учись.  
Вонг сжал губы, но кивнул, отвел взгляд. Оса заметалась, спряталась в щель, выбралась снова, тихо поползла вдоль стены каюты. Так же тихо пальцы Рутаганды проникали все дальше под ткань, трогали сперва бархатисто-нежную кожу поджавшихся яичек, потом мягкие волосы в паху... Оса устремилась к Вонгу и пропала, коснувшись руки, в то же мгновение, когда Рутаганда погладил указательным пальцем его член, горячий и твердый. Вонг глубоко вздохнул, и Рутаганда уже ждал, что он скажет: "Продолжим позже", — но мальчик прикусил губу, закрыл глаза и заставил каплю стали отделиться снова. Рутаганда поцеловал его шею в знак одобрения и накрыл член ладонью.

В такие минуты Вонг держался долго, но когда самообладание наконец оставляло его — сдавался полностью, превращался в руках Рутаганды в мягкий воск, забывал даже о том, чтобы сдерживать стоны. Рутаганда зажимал ему рот, и каждый теплый выдох, каждый всхлип отдавался в живой стали и сохранялся в ней навсегда.

Потом они возвращались к обучению. Среди прочего Рутаганда рассказал Вонгу, что однажды — не сразу, а может быть, и не скоро — его сталь сможет что-нибудь особенное, то, на что не способна чужая: как Юлина порождает молнии, сталь Бабангиды и Вебера — притягивает и удерживает железо, а сталь Буна — разворачивается в тонкие ажурные крылья и держит его в воздухе достаточное время, чтобы это походило больше на полет, чем на прыжок.  
— А что может твоя? — спросил Вонг.  
— Иметь дело со взрывчаткой, — ответил Рутаганда. Пояснил, поймав недоуменный взгляд: с бомбами любого размера он управляется куда точнее, чем мог бы одними только своими силами, а ему самому взрывы, способные разорвать человека в клочья, почти ничем не угрожают.  
Он показал даже, как сталь гасит взрывную волну. С этим Вонгу не стоило иметь дела, но Рутаганда не удержал желания поделиться тем, что умел сам. Капля размером не больше шмеля обволокла маленькую лунную бомбу, сдавила, принуждая сдетонировать, — и вздрогнула, поглотила взрыв. Сквозь тонкую пленку стали сверкнула вспышка, Рутаганда поморщился: стали было больно, он чувствовал эту боль как свою, но Вонг деловито сказал: "Хорошо", — и он ощутил, что старался не зря.  
— У других сталь так не может? — тут же уточнил Вонг.  
— Может, — откликнулся Рутаганда, — но умирает, так что лучше ее на такое не тратить.  
Вслед за этим он рассказал, как сталь отдает себя, если нужно, но в обмен забирает живую плоть.  
— Это все твое? — спросил Вонг, сжимая кулак; пришлось кивнуть, и несколько мгновений он сидел, опустив голову, а потом поднял глаза:  
— Где?..  
Рутаганда вздернул рубаху, показывая стальную полосу, спустившуюся из-под руки на бок. Вонг провел по ней теплой живой ладонью, Рутаганда шумно вздохнул, и он улыбнулся:  
— Ты отвлекаешься.

Порой они все же выходили из каюты на палубу: вдохнуть воздуха и хоть немного размяться, измерив шагами расстояние от носа до кормы. Вонг, закутанный в плащ поверх своих шелков, не отходил от Рутаганды, как того требовал маскарад, а Рутаганда с трудом удерживался, чтобы не прикасаться к нему постоянно. Он мог бы себе позволить — он мог прилюдно делать со своим “украшением” все что пожелает, — но вряд ли это доставило бы Вонгу удовольствие. Капитан корабля и без того явно решил, что Рутаганда обзавелся спутником недавно и не успел еще им насытиться, — так что не предлагал провести вечерок за выпивкой, только понимающе усмехался да подмигивал, не обращая внимания на ледяные взгляды Вонга.

Прийти в Мервар капитан обещал к утру пятого дня — но за сутки до того уже покачивал головой, вглядываясь в берега, и неохотно признавал течение и попутный ветер недурными. Вонг не обращался к силе Потока, чтобы ускорить ход корабля, но то ли она сама исполняла его желания, то ли ему до сих пор сопутствовало благословение хозяйки воды — так или иначе, очертания Мервара проступили из дымки тумана, тянувшегося над Жемчужной, когда короткий осенний день, четвертый день дороги, начал клониться к закату. Рутаганда подошел вместе с Вонгом к борту, вгляделся в болотистый берег. На месте пиратских гнезд, укрытых сетями, теперь виднелись черные выжженные пятна — словно над берегом прошла гроза, рассыпая молнии и каждый раз попадая точно в цель.  
— Похоже, они тут закончили, — тихо заметил он.  
Это значило, что отряд убрался из Мервара — или нашел другую причину здесь оставаться.  
— Юлия? — еще тише откликнулся Вонг, тоже глядя на следы истребления пиратов. Рутаганда кивнул. Добавил:  
— Если они в городе, мы быстро их найдем. Если нет, расспросим княжну.

Он немного ошибся: ее светлость Магда Мерварская уже не была княжной. Эту новость они узнали, едва оказавшись в порту.  
Над дверями портовых лавок, кабаков и постоялых дворов мотались на ветру белые и золотые ленты, побитые дождями. “Что за праздник?” — спросил мимоходом Рутаганда у торговца специями, ожидавшего покупателей на пороге лавки, и тот поклонился иноземцам: “Так в честь нашей княгини Магды, долгих ей лет”. Бросил взгляд на истрепанные ленты, добавил задумчиво: “Пора бы уже и снять”.  
Отойдя на несколько шагов, Рутаганда коснулся уха, разбудил связь, надеясь услышать всех сразу — или хоть кого-нибудь. Бабангида и Юлия отозвались одновременно.  
— Вовремя, — сказал Бабангида.  
— Ну что? — поторопила Юлия.  
— Мы в Мерваре, — негромко проговорил Рутаганда и услышал два облегченных выдоха. Спросил:  
— Где парни? — не слыша ни Вебера, ни Буна.  
— В Шангри, — откликнулась Юлия. — Идите в торговые кварталы, в сторону Медного рынка. Я расскажу, куда дальше. И смотрите не приведите никого, Дес. Мы тут теперь вне закона.  
Рутаганда коротко присвистнул и усмехнулся, чувствуя, как ленивое умиротворение рассеивается бесследно. На смену ему пришла бодрая злость, всегда сопровождавшая нескучную работу. Вонг покосился на него, взглядом спрашивая: что? Рутаганда просто кивнул: порядок, — решив обойтись без лишних разговоров на улице. Вонг ответил таким же кивком.  
Перед тем, как сойти с корабля, он вновь надел под шелка обычную одежду, так что в Мерваре мог избавиться от маскировки в любой момент — но спешить с этим не стал. Рутаганда тоже не убирал раньше времени аксумские узоры, и со стороны они смотрелись двумя иноземцами, бесцельно бродящими в вечерних сумерках по торговым кварталам. Слушаясь указаний Юлии, Рутаганда нашел на Стекольной улице хорошенький домик в два этажа, обсаженный стойкими осенними цветами. Больше всего такой домик подошел бы кому-нибудь вроде Кири Левен — если бы та была не племянницей наместника провинции и женой командира королевской гвардии, а дочерью стекольщика и женой торговца. На ярко-красной двери тоже висели потрепанные праздничные ленты. Дверь оказалась отперта, Рутаганда впустил Вонга в темноту дома, следом шагнул сам и задвинул засов. Вспыхнули лампы. Юлия с Бабангидой, стоявшие посреди маленькой гостиной, которую делали еще теснее обитые пестрой тканью диван и кресла, мгновенно расслабились. “Ну ты и красавчик”, — сказала Юлия Вонгу и принялась его вертеть и рассматривать. Как будто и не расставались, подумал Рутаганда, сбросил с плеч дорожные мешки и пошел пожимать руку Бабангиде.

Когда Юлия отступила, Бабангида занял ее место, встал перед Вонгом. По его лицу сейчас даже Рутаганда ничего не мог прочитать. Вонг молча ждал, что он скажет.  
— Когда здесь закончишь, — без предисловий начал Бабангида, — что будешь делать?  
— Уничтожу Мертвый совет, — не колеблясь ответил Вонг. И добавил:  
— Если я ее встречу, я ее убью. Ты ведь это хотел узнать?  
— Я сам с ней разберусь, — сквозь зубы бросил Бабангида. — Это мое дело.  
Вонг покачал головой:  
— Это государственная измена.  
Они стояли друг против друга, готовые сцепиться всерьез. Оба были правы, и Рутаганда искал слова, чтобы успокоить их и примирить — насовсем, а не до следующей ссоры. Неожиданно Юлия шагнула вперед.  
— Ты мне должен. — Ее палец уперся в грудь Вонга. Тот перевел взгляд на нее:  
— Я помню.  
— Тогда оставь ему Ханну.  
— Хочешь сказать, — медленно начал Вонг, — мне ее отпустить, если встречу?  
— Нет. Не убивать. — Юлия на секунду задумалась. — И не калечить без нужды. Любой из нас, если ее встретит, возьмет живой и отдаст Бабангиде. — Она снова потыкала Вонга в грудь. — И ты тоже. И все, кому ты приказываешь.  
— Это твое желание? — сдержанно спросил Вонг. Юлия ласково улыбнулась:  
— Именно так, милый. Мы договорились?  
— Мы договорились, — подтвердил Вонг. Бабангида кивнул и молча ушел в кресло, задвинутое в угол. Понятная предосторожность: садись он ближе, его ноги вытягивались бы на полгостиной.  
Вонг проводил его взглядом и не выдержал, снова повернулся к Юлии:  
— Но зачем?  
— Чтобы никому не пришлось тебя просить. Ни ему, — Юлия движением головы показала на Бабангиду. — Ни ему, — еще один кивок указывал на Рутаганду. — Такое портит отношения. А нам сейчас не до этого, верно?  
— Верно, — помолчав, согласился Вонг. Сдернул с головы шелковое покрывало, уронил под ноги и принялся быстро снимать свои браслеты и подвески, бросая их на узорчатую тряпку. — Рассказывайте.  
— Болван во дворце, все пока живы, Синтия и Левены на своих местах, — начала Юлия. Она была уверена, что Вонг знает все, что знал Рутаганда, когда отправлялся в дальние земли, — и Вонг кивнул, предлагая продолжать. Избавившись от узких рукавов, он принялся нащупывать узлы, державшие одеяние, и Рутаганда подошел, чтобы ему помочь. — Казнены двое отставных офицеров. По обвинению в измене и заговоре против короны.  
— В измене? — нахмурился Вонг. — С какой стати?..  
— Арестован Маркус Кил, — сказала вместо ответа Юлия, и Вонг вздрогнул и окаменел. Узлы развязались, ненужный шелк осел цветными волнами, оставив его в той же черной одежде, которую носил Нивон в Яме.  
— На каком основании?  
Юлия поджала губы:  
— Личный приказ короля. Но Синтия писала, за этим стоит его новый советник. Ройнар.  
Рутаганда положил ладонь Вонгу на плечо и всем телом ощутил сковавшее его напряжение. Сбрасывать руку мальчик не стал. Бесцветно проговорил:  
— Откуда он взялся?  
— Явился ко двору с месяц назад. Был принят болваном, восстановлен в звании и тут же получил место, — сказала Юлия так невозмутимо, словно не замечала реакции Вонга. Отошла к резному буфету, уставленному бутылками и стаканами, принялась разливать вино. — Двору и всем остальным сообщили, что он отсутствовал из-за тайного поручения чрезвычайной важности. Сядь, твое величество, я расскажу по порядку.  
Она сунула Вонгу в руки стакан и подтолкнула его к ближайшему креслу. Вонг машинально послушался, Рутаганда выпустил его и сел в другое кресло, тоже получил от Юлии стакан с вином и осушил залпом. Юлия снова сходила к буфету и вернулась с парой бутылок. Теперь ничто не мешало ей рассказывать.

До появления Ройнара дела в столице шли неплохо: как и предсказывали Инугами с Сиро, сумасшедший оказался почти безвреден. Он пытал и убивал заключенных в подземельях; среди простонародья ходили разговоры, что новый король свирепствует почище Хана: те, кто попадал в темницу за мелкие прегрешения и раньше был бы порот кнутом, выселен из столицы или на худой конец отправился бы на каторгу, теперь исчезали бесследно и без всякого суда. Порой он издавал указы до того нелепые, что казалось, ему просто доставляет удовольствие подписывать документы именем Вонга: вводил странные налоги и через несколько дней отменял их, придумывал законы, соблюдать которые не удалось бы никому, но не требовал следить за их соблюдением. Однако на самом деле государственные дела голема не интересовали, и заговорщиков подле себя он не искал. Он со скукой выслушивал доклады Синтии и отсылал ее взмахом руки, почти ни о чем не спрашивая, то и дело вспоминал о княжне Мелии и принимался развлекать ее балами и выездами, а потом вновь о ней забывал, бросая на попечении Кири Левен и совершенно не торопясь положенным образом сделать предложение, получить согласие и назначить день свадьбы. Труднее всего пришлось самой Кири: узнав о том, что она на сносях, голем не домогался ее, но и своим вниманием не оставлял. Кири шутила и любезничала с ним точно так же, как раньше с Вонгом, но, если верить Синтии, с каждым днем это давалось ей все хуже. Госпожа Левен боялась и с трудом скрывала свой страх — рано или поздно его мог бы заметить даже последний глупец. Может быть, не сразу: сама Синтия чуяла страх лучше, чем много кто другой.

— Госпожа Левен в безопасности, — сказал Вонг. Поймал вопросительный взгляд Рутаганды, усмехнулся: — Им ведь нужна моя кровь. Пока они думают, что она в тягости моим наследником, ее будут беречь.  
Бабангида пошевелился в своем кресле, неторопливо сказал:  
— У них мозги гуляют без тел. Откуда ты знаешь, что они не смогут вырезать недоноска и держать живым сколько надо?  
Вонг нахмурился, Юлия махнула рукой:  
— Да не будут они держать его живым, он же не королевский.  
— Если бы они могли это сделать, — задумчиво сказал Вонг, — наверняка уже сделали бы. Зачем тянуть… Но увидим. Рассказывай дальше.

В Мерваре тем временем скончался князь Иссур, подавившись вишневой косточкой; незадолго до его смерти княжна Магда узнала, что он собирается писать королю Шангри и сетовать на то, что даже доверенному королевскому отряду до сих пор не удается покончить с болотными пиратами. Вероятно, о том, что командир отряда отсутствует, он написал бы тоже — а раз до сих пор голем об этом не узнал, пусть бы так все и оставалось, решили Магда и Юлия. Злосчастная косточка попалась князю в пироге, застряла в горле слишком прочно и оказалась слишком крупной, чтобы он смог ее выкашлять. Потом лекарь не нашел ее в горле у трупа, но резать тело отца Магда не позволила. В конце концов, пирог он ел на глазах у всех нахлебников и скончался там же, даже не встав из-за стола. Княжна отправила брату и сестре письмо с нарочным: Мави должен был вернуться, чтобы принять княжеский титул — или чтобы отречься от него, Мелия могла бы приехать на погребение отца. Хуже всего вышло бы, если бы голему взбрело в голову почтить память соседа личным визитом. Не взбрело; более того, он не отпустил и Мелию. Мави вместо того, чтобы приехать, прислал по всем правилам написанное и запечатанное личной печатью отречение — а вместе с ним письмо о том, как расстроена дорогая сестра и как его величество король Шангри, милосердный и справедливый, убедил ее не терзать сердце и не мучить себя дорогой. Мави он готов был отпустить с положенным сопровождением, но только пожал плечами, услышав о нежелании расставаться с сестрой и уверенности в том, что Магда справится с княжением куда лучше него. Между строчек этого письма сквозило отчетливое недоумение: какой бы обширной и разнообразной ни была дворцовая библиотека в Шангри, полностью занимавшая внимание Мави, все же его хватило на то, чтобы заметить во дворце и в самом короле нечто странное — только он не мог понять, что именно. Значит, его пока не подменили, подумал Рутаганда, слушая Юлию; иначе он бы вернулся княжить или хотя бы не стал делиться сомнениями.

Добрые жители Мервара, рассказывала дальше Юлия, не опечалились, получив вместо князя Мави княгиню Магду: ее в княжестве знали лучше и любили больше, чем тихого нелюдимого наследника. Вскоре оказалось, что это дело отряд успел провернуть как нельзя более вовремя. Через пару недель птичка Синтии принесла короткое письмо — Ройнар советник короля, не пишите мне, пока я сама не напишу; если вас вызовут в столицу, не возвращайтесь. Впрочем, об этом они могли догадаться и сами. Вызов через два дня доставил незнакомый офицер на железной птице; когда он потребовал Рутаганду, Бабангида бросил “он занят, я за него” и забрал пакет. Похоже, на этот счет офицер не получил никаких указаний, а спорить с личным отрядом короля не рискнул, так что отбыл, не дожидаясь ответа. В пакете лежал королевский приказ о немедленном возвращении и личная записка для Рутаганды от голема — ее Бабангида вскрывать не стал. Когда об этом зашла речь, Вонг спросил: “Где она?”, и Бабангида, поерзав в тесном кресле, достал ее из кармана. Вонг разорвал конверт, смял листок в кулаке, едва взглянув, и кивнул: “Дальше”.  
Дальше они ушли в бега — но остались в Мерваре. Домик им предоставила Магда, заверив, что никто во дворце о нем не знает и никто их здесь не найдет, если они будут осторожны. Она же посоветовала ремесленника, который смастерил накладки на кузов ровера, сделав его неотличимым на вид от обычной воздушной повозки, каких в столице Шангри встречалось немало. Перед тем, как убраться с глаз долой, отряд выжег болотных пиратов — всех за одну вылазку — чтобы не оставлять работу незаконченной. Писем от Синтии в первые недели не было, сидеть на месте совсем без дела они не смогли и в конце концов решили, что Вебер с Буном возьмут ровер и обходными путями проберутся в столицу, найдут тихое местечко в порту и будут в случае чего у Синтии под рукой. Бабангида и Юлия остались ждать Рутаганду.

Судя по долетавшим до них слухам и обрывкам новостей, Ройнар, в отличие от короля-голема, времени даром не терял. Он снял командование военной полиции и армии, назначенное Вонгом, оставив в должности только Левена — то ли счел его слишком глупым, чтобы представлять опасность, то ли решил держать на виду. Он не забрал у Синтии Заль внешнюю разведку, но внедрил туда своих людей — от этих назначений она не могла отказаться и, вероятно, именно из-за них теперь избегала писать личные письма. "В крайнем случае перейду на их сторону" — вспомнил Рутаганда и понадеялся, что Синтия так и поступила, если Ройнар загнал ее в угол. В конце концов, Хана она предала, почему бы не изменить и его сыну, если так сложились обстоятельства. Еще Ройнар приказом за подписью короля объявил отряд Рутаганды военными преступниками — через три дня после того, как они бесследно исчезли из Мервара и не появились в столице. В Мервар прилетели два офицера военной полиции, которым княгиня Магда высокомерно заявила, что наемники сделали свое дело и уехали, сославшись на королевскую волю. Офицеры не пытались расспрашивать ее более обстоятельно, но остались в княжеском дворце: его величество король Шангри пожелал предоставить будущей свояченице надежную охрану.

— Кто? — спросил Вонг и поморщился, когда Юлия назвала имена: — Слабые маги, без камней мало что могут. Ели с рук у Ройнара.  
— Чтобы следить, сильные не нужны, — заметил Бабангида. Вонг криво усмехнулся, соглашаясь.  
— Как вы связываетесь с княгиней?  
— Плох тот дворец, в котором нет подземного хода, — назидательно сообщила Юлия. — А что, хочешь с ней познакомиться?  
— Сегодня же.  
Юлия прищурилась, что-то прикидывая:  
— Часа через два. Тогда нас никто не увидит.  
— Хорошо. — Вонг помолчал секунду: — Что с Килом?  
— Мы как раз до этого дошли, — кивнула Юлия.

Маркуса Кила арестовали не первым из офицеров. Сперва в подземелья попали отставной генерал Тарил, возглавлявший военную полицию до Ройнара, и еще один генерал, Эскер, в те же времена руководивший внешней разведкой. Их обоих обвинили в заговоре против короны и казнили без упокоения. По закону, подписанному Вонгом весной, за измену должна была отвечать и вся родня виновных. У Тарила не было ни семьи, ни наследников, а вместе с Эскером в общие могилы отправились шестеро. То, что король продолжает искать предателей, никого не удивило: Вонг занимался чисткой военной верхушки еще до начала своего правления. Ройнару несложно было продолжить начатое, — подумал Рутаганда, — просто слегка сместить прицел; так кладут под компас корабля магнитное железо, и курс изменяется незаметно для путешественников.  
Слушая Юлию, Вонг машинально сел как не садился давно: подтянул колено к груди и уперся каблуком сапога в край кресла. Подбитый железом каблук рвал обивку, но до этого никому здесь не было дела.  
Ленивая безмятежность, не оставлявшая Вонга всю дорогу до Мервара, сменилась хладнокровной сосредоточенностью, по которой Рутаганда успел заскучать. Теперь, в этой тесной и слишком нарядной гостиной, в одежде Нивона вместо неизменной белой рубашки с форменными бриджами — мальчик все же выглядел таким привычным и знакомым, таким своим, что от одного взгляда на него Рутаганду тянуло улыбаться.  
— Тарил и Эскер были совсем старики, — хмуро сказал Вонг. — Жили в своих поместьях, даже не в столице. Не бывали при дворе. Вряд ли они были чем-то опасны для Ройнара. Разве что, — он прищурился, — какие-то старые счеты. Но я не вижу связи…  
— С Маркусом Килом, — продолжила вместо него Юлия. — Ее нет. Он был арестован позже, с неделю назад. После того, как встретился с Лидией Арун.  
— Да блядь, — не сдержался Рутаганда, — я же предупреждал!  
Вонг бросил на него быстрый взгляд, но промолчал. Посмотрел на Юлию:  
— Что еще известно?  
— Ничего, — качнула головой она. — Он в Черном доме. Больше никого не трогали… насколько мы здесь знаем.  
Вонг на мгновение прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Спокойно сказал:  
— Значит, медлить не стоит.  
— Болван теперь не снимает короны, — подал голос Бабангида из своего угла. — С тех пор, как этот херов советник явился. Как ты ее заберешь?  
— Вот так. — Вонг выпустил Ручей из-под рукава на ладонь. Юлия потянулась к нему, Бабангида даже поднялся, чтобы подойти и посмотреть на артефакт, — но когда Вонг рассказал, что это такое, они выглядели почти разочарованными.  
— Тогда и делать-то нечего, — заметила Юлия, — пойти да забрать.  
— Не совсем, — уронил Вонг. — Нужно обойтись без свидетелей.  
Юлия склонила голову к плечу, изображая заинтересованное внимание.  
— Если хоть кто-то посторонний узнает, что короля Шангри подменили куклой… — Вонг скривил губы: — Потом они не смогут быть уверены, что король подлинный. Это должно остаться тайной.  
— Пожалуй. — Бабангида качнулся с пятки на носок, вернулся в кресло. — Значит, нужно войти во дворец. Хоть через подземелья. Застать болвана одного и забрать корону. Так?  
— Даже если вы разнесете полдворца, — усмехнулась Юлия, — потом скажешь, что у тебя было плохое настроение.  
Вонг слабо улыбнулся, показывая, что заметил шутку.  
— Это может сработать. Но чтобы пройти через подземелья тихо и застать его в одиночестве, нам нужна Заль. Так что мы вернемся в столицу, оценим обстановку и свяжемся с ней. В крайнем случае с Левеном. Хотя Заль надежнее.  
— И связаться с ней все-таки проще, — заметила Юлия. Вонг кивнул.  
По крайней мере, на этот раз, — подумал Рутаганда, — он не положит руку в пасть чудовищу раньше, чем будет готов другой рукой нанести удар. Уже неплохо.  
— Ладно, а на что тебе Магда Мерварская? — спросила Юлия. — Думаешь, она может знать больше нашего?  
— Мне не нужна Магда Мерварская, — пожал плечами Вонг. — Мне нужны офицеры Ройнара. Их железные птицы и браслеты управления. Тогда мы будем в столице этой же ночью — и таким путем, которым никто нас не ждет.  
— Я смотрю, ты уже все решил, — с насмешливым одобрением сказала Юлия. — Но выдвигаться в гости пока рано. Так что теперь ваша очередь поболтать.  
Вонг посмотрел на Рутаганду, предлагая ему рассказывать о путешествии самому, и потянулся за бутылкой с вином.

О том, что касалось только их двоих и никого больше, Рутаганда говорить не стал — но остальным охотно поделился. Отсюда дальние земли казались куда интереснее, чем в те недели, когда приходилось измерять их шагами, а взгляды, которые то и дело бросал в его сторону Вонг, подталкивали вспоминать подробности. Рутаганда ждал, что мальчик уйдет в себя и будет молча обдумывать расклад в Шангри, но он то ли отложил размышления на потом, то ли хорошо держал лицо. Рассказ затянулся не меньше, чем на час, и все это время Вонг слушал так же внимательно, как на змеиных болотах Нивон слушал сказки. Может быть, он просто хотел узнать, сильно ли будет отличаться история для команды от того, что рассказывал Рутаганда ему самому, — но она почти не отличалась.

— Как-нибудь потом, — сказала Юлия, когда Рутаганда закончил, — надо будет туда прогуляться. Сможешь нас поднять по водопаду, твое величество?  
Эта бесцеремонная уверенность в том, что Вонг будет развлекать отряд по ее желанию, могла бы показаться оскорбительной, и Рутаганда с любопытством ждал, что он ответит. Вонг покачал в свисавшей с колена руке стакан:  
— Это несложно. Но сперва мы прогуляемся на острова.  
— Да уж ясное дело. — Юлия встала, потянулась. — Собирайтесь. Твои вещи в дальней комнате наверху, Дес. В подвале есть купальня. Когда будете готовы, навестим княгиню Магду.

В комнате наверху Рутаганда действительно нашел все свое барахло — он собрал его перед тем, как отправиться в путешествие, и Юлии с Бабангидой оставалось только прихватить с собой несколько дорожных мешков. Вонг поднялся вместе с ним и теперь надевал наручи: ему переодеться было не во что, но привести одежду в порядок он мог без труда.  
— Что было в записке? — спросил Рутаганда. Вонг пару мгновений смотрел на него так, будто не мог понять, о чем речь, потом достал из кармана смятое письмо. “Я соскучился, возвращайся”, — было написано быстрым ровным почерком посреди листа с королевским вензелем.  
— Я мог бы так написать, — бесстрастно сказал Вонг. — Если бы тогда все было в порядке.  
— Если бы все было в порядке, Николас… — Рутаганда поймал его за плечо, потянул к себе. Вонг не противясь шагнул навстречу. — Мы бы виделись часто. Для железной птицы путь не слишком долгий.  
Вонг откинул голову на подставленную ладонь, раздвинул губы — но это ленивое разрешение его поцеловать оказалось приманкой: стоило Рутаганде наклониться, он подался навстречу и настойчиво толкнулся языком в рот.  
— Выебу так, что стоять не сможешь, — сказал Рутаганда, едва найдя в себе силы оторваться. Вонг улыбнулся:  
— Позже. Сперва доберемся до столицы.  
Накатила веселая злость: значит, он просто дразнился, прекрасно понимая — ни на что кроме поцелуев времени не хватит.  
— За это получишь вдвойне, — сказал Рутаганда, позволяя ему отстраниться. Вонг улыбнулся снова и принялся за свою шнуровку.  
Рутаганда ощутил облегчение: в пути он тревожился, не слишком ли мальчик открылся и не решит ли потом, что сделал это зря, — но теперь тот окончательно приходил в себя, становился таким как прежде, однако ни о чем жалеть, судя по всему, не собирался.

В Мерваре подземные ходы строили не маги: в узких извилистых коридорах приходилось наклонять голову, чтобы не задеть потолок, а проходя в двери, пригибались не только Рутаганда с Бабангидой, но и Вонг с Юлией. Фонарь с камнем огня внутри выхватывал из кромешной тьмы неровную каменную кладку, отбрасывал причудливые тени. За очередной дверью оказался выход в пустую купальню. Судя по роскошной отделке, это была личная купальня кого-то из княжеской семьи — скорее всего, самой Магды. Юлия подошла к стене, провела пальцем по узору, надавила одну из плиток. Повернулась к ним:  
— Ждем ее светлость.

Вонг осматривал купальню с рассеянным любопытством: прошелся между каменными ваннами, утопленными в пол, остановился возле мозаичной картины: жемчужина в открытой раковине, лежащей на золотом песке. Картина располагалась на стене перед одной из ванн, повторявшей форму раковины, и с очевидностью служила незатейливым комплиментом хозяйке купальни.  
Скрипнула изукрашенная резьбой дверь, и в купальню быстро вошла Магда — в легком домашнем платье, с небрежно подобранными волосами: наверняка уже собиралась спать, когда ее потревожил сигнал из купальни. Увидев Рутаганду, она замерла на месте и покрутила головой по сторонам. Вонг, все еще рассматривавший жемчужину, как раз обернулся.  
— Ваше… — начала Магда, и Вонг качнул головой. Ей хватило ума немедленно заткнуться.  
— Называйте меня полковником, — сказал Вонг, подходя к ней. — Это мое последнее звание, оно меня устроит.  
Пока она кланялась, а он ловил ее руку и обозначал небрежный поцелуй, Юлия с серьезным видом покивала. Понимает ли Вонг, что сейчас обеспечил себе прозвище, подумал Рутаганда.  
— Если кто-то случайно что-то услышит, — заметила Юлия, когда Вонг и Магда закончили знакомиться, — решит, что вы принимаете поклонника из гвардии, ваша светлость.  
Ее легкий тон говорил о том, что они с Магдой успели стать приятельницами.  
— Я предпочитаю лейтенантов, — лукаво улыбнулась Магда, — они больше стараются. Прошу прощения, господин полковник. — Новая улыбка была адресована уже Вонгу.  
— Лейтенанты вашей гвардии — счастливейшие люди под небом, — галантно откликнулся Вонг.  
За время тайных совещаний с Кири Левен он успел научиться беспечной легкости ни к чему не обязывающего флирта и теперь не так тосковал от необходимости общаться с девицами. Рутаганда смотрел, как Магда строит Вонгу глазки — то ли ради развлечения, то ли и правда заинтересовавшись гостем, — и думал, что может быть, Магда и была бы лучшей королевой, чем ее сестра, но король Шангри для нее слишком хорош.  
— К делу, — вдруг сказал Вонг, явно решив, что уже достаточно побыл вежливым. — Мы отправляемся в столицу.  
— Чем я могу быть полезна? — с готовностью спросила Магда. — Если вам нужен транспорт или что-то еще…  
— Мне нужны ваши гости. — Вонг секунду помедлил. — Вы сможете позвать их сюда? Так, чтобы никто из прислуги об этом не узнал.  
— Моя прислуга мне предана, — гордо вскинула голову Магда.  
— Значит, ее не подкупят, — бесстрастно ответил Вонг. — Но всегда остается допрос.  
— С какой стати... — начала Магда. Вонг не стал дослушивать:  
— Пропажа двух офицеров — дело серьезное. Особенно сейчас. Ройнар не рискнет по-настоящему допрашивать вас, но со слугами церемониться не будет.  
Магда сжала губы и задумалась.  
— Они исчезнут, — так же ровно сказал Вонг. — Их птицы тоже. Если все сложится удачно, я закончу раньше, чем их хватятся. Если нет, расследование тоже потребует времени. Если никто из ваших слуг не укажет на вас.  
Она собралась было что-то сказать, но Юлия подняла руку. Все замерли, и в тишине звук торопливых шагов на лестнице за дверью, из которой пришла Магда, стал слышен даже без помощи живой стали. Бабангида перетек к двери одним длинным движением, Рутаганда оказался с другой стороны от проема на секунду позже него.  
Звать офицеров не пришлось: они явились сами. Дверь распахнулась от пинка, в купальню ворвались двое ребят в черно-красных мундирах — и замерли на пороге.  
Может быть, к нападению они и были готовы, но встреча лицом к лицу с королем Шангри вынудила их оторопело замереть на месте. За мгновение Рутаганда отчетливо увидел все сразу — парни явно ужинали, потому что один из них, с капитанским шевроном на распахнутом кителе, поставил на рубашку пятно соуса, когда вскакивал из-за стола; мундир второго был наглухо застегнут, но губы и даже щеки блестели жиром. Оба они вытянулись перед его величеством по стойке “смирно”, явно не понимая, что происходит. Так, навытяжку, и умерли: две шеи хрустнули одновременно, стоило Вонгу едва заметно кивнуть. Рутаганда подхватил и оттащил от дверей своего, Бабангида так же обошелся со своим. Юлия бесшумно выскользнула за дверь.  
— Кто-то позвал их раньше вас, — прохладно заметил Вонг. Подошел к уложенным рядом телам, присел, опершись локтем на колено, и провел рукой над лицом одного, потом другого — сперва под его пальцами на миг вспыхнул слабый огонек, потом взвилось облачко пыли. Вонг беззвучно шевельнул губами: “Поток взял свое”. Снял с обоих браслеты управления и выпрямился. Хмуро сказал:  
— Они были обмануты и умерли раньше срока. Ройнар ответит и за это.  
До сих пор жизнь твоих офицеров тебя мало беспокоила, подумал Рутаганда, но напомнил себе, что до сих пор Вонг имел дело в основном с предполагаемыми изменниками — и невиновных офицеров отпускал под клятвой молчания.  
— Мундиры, — сказал Вонг. — Они нам тоже пригодятся.  
Рутаганда с Бабангидой занялись раздеванием трупов. Вонг отошел к Магде — та кусала губы, но держалась неплохо.  
— Как вы избавитесь от тел? — спросила она дрогнувшим голосом.  
— Бесследно, — равнодушно откликнулся Вонг.  
— Надеюсь, вы не думаете… — начала Магда, и он качнул головой, перебивая:  
— Не думаю. Чтобы попытаться нас сдать, вам незачем было бы рисковать собой. Но в своей прислуге вы ошиблись.  
— Я бы знала, — пробормотала она, но прежней уверенности в ее голосе уже не было. Дверь скрипнула снова, Юлия впихнула в купальню девчонку в платье горничной; одной рукой она выкручивала ей запястье, другой крепко зажимала рот. Не оглядываясь, пинком закрыла дверь и толкнула девицу так, что та рухнула на колени перед Магдой. Пояснила:  
— Терлась наверху. Больше рядом никого.  
— Ваша светлость! — вскрикнула горничная, таращась то на Магду, то — с ужасом — на всех остальных. Вонга она явно не знала, а вот наемников боялась. — Ваша светлость, я подумала… Я думала, что-то случилось! Мне послышался шум, и я пошла посмотреть, но вас не было в покоях, и я…  
— Позвала их, — дернула Магда подбородком в сторону тел, — а не моих гвардейцев. Почему?  
— Они были ближе. — Девчонка опустила голову. — Я только что подала им ужин, и я подумала, что будет быстрее…  
— Ты зря столько думала. — Магда еще мгновение смотрела на горничную, а потом подняла взгляд на Вонга.  
Рутаганда так привык, что Вонг убивает, обращаясь к Потоку, что не сразу понял: на этот раз он использовал живую сталь. Тело свалилось Магде под ноги, тонкая стальная игла блеснула в воздухе, возвращаясь к Вонгу. Юлия бесшумно сложила ладони, изображая аплодисменты. По лицу Вонга проскользнуло мимолетное удовлетворение: он явно проверял, как получится то, что он успел освоить.  
— Вы говорили, ее могли бы допросить, — начала Магда, как будто ей нужно было перед кем-то оправдаться.  
— Да. — Вонг помолчал. — Если вас будут спрашивать, скажете, что она пропала вместе с ними.  
— Сколько вам нужно времени? — спросила Магда, снова становясь деловитой. — Будет лучше, если я сама напишу… этому болвану.  
Вонг свел брови, кивнул на тело горничной:  
— Пишите сразу, как вам доложат о ее исчезновении. Если бы не она, вы могли бы решить, что их отозвали. Но все вместе будет выглядеть подозрительно. Вам незачем тянуть, а нам главное попасть в столицу.

Магда не стала отворачиваться и стоически наблюдала, бледнея на глазах, как Вонг призывает силу Потока, превращает тела в жидкое месиво и отправляет вместе с водой в стоки купальни.  
Когда на мозаичном полу не осталось ни следа грязи и задерживаться в княжеском дворце было уже незачем, Вонг рассеянно сказал: “Рад был познакомиться”, — и Магда Мерварская не сразу нашлась с ответом.

Для того, чтобы вызвать железных птиц, они вышли из города и прошлись немного вдоль Жемчужной. На пустынном песчаном берегу Вонг отдал Рутаганде браслет управления и сказал надеть мундир: по счастью, один из парней почти не уступал ему в росте. Второй мундир оказался впору самому Вонгу.  
— В военной полиции нет офицеров с таким цветом кожи, как у тебя, — сказал Вонг, привычно застегивая китель. — Но это неважно. Если кто-то увидит нас вблизи, он нас узнает. Но издалека офицер на железной птице не вызовет подозрений даже со спутником.  
— Я полечу с тобой, полковник, — заявила ему Юлия. Вонг на мгновение замер — все-таки прозвище оказалось для него неожиданным — но кивнул. Сказал Рутаганде:  
— Эта птица легче твоей, управлять будет трудно. Полетишь впереди, чтобы я вас видел.  
— Где ты хочешь садиться? — спросил Рутаганда, и Вонг задумчиво посмотрел в пустоту. В холодном лунном свете его неподвижное лицо казалось вылепленным из фарфора.  
— Мы не будем садиться, — наконец сказал он. — Мы затопим птиц в море.  
— Ты охуел? — невежливо спросил Бабангида. — Ты хоть знаешь, что со сталью хер кто выплывет?  
Вонг перевел взгляд на него:  
— Вы не утонете.

Управлять действительно оказалось нелегко: птица проседала, подрагивала и слушалась неохотно, как будто была недовольна слишком тяжелыми седоками. Чтобы не сбиться с пути, они пролетели над Жемчужной, а потом пошли в сторону Шангри вдоль береговой линии — не слишком близко к берегу, чтобы не привлечь внимания морской охраны. Холодное осеннее море ворочалось внизу, перекатывало тяжелые медленные волны и походило на бездну куда больше, чем усыпанное звездами небо. Бабангида, сидевший позади Рутаганды, ругался сквозь зубы всякий раз, когда птица, теряя высоту, ныряла к воде, — но не дергался, чтобы не лишить ее и без того ненадежного равновесия. Когда по левую руку далеко во тьме замерцала алая искра Штормового маяка, живая сталь принесла тихий голос Вонга:  
— Снижайся.

Под железным крылом плеснула черная вода, зацепила птицу и поволокла за собой. Рутаганда позволил волнам смыть себя с седла и ощутил, как его охватывает пронизывающий холод. Но вода не тянула на дно, держала, как мягкая перина, и даже тяжесть живой стали не была ей помехой; волны принесли всех к берегу и выплеснули на гладкий песок, после ледяного моря показавшийся теплым. Рутаганда с трудом поднялся, сделал несколько шагов прочь от прибоя, огляделся по сторонам — рядом так же неуверенно двигались знакомые фигуры, едва различимые в глухой тьме. Штормовой маяк пульсировал слева; значит, их вынесло в одну из маленьких бухт под Западным мысом. Живая сталь вздрогнула, ощутив прикосновение силы Потока: Вонг счел нужным избавить от воды их одежду и вещи.  
Там, где песок становился сухим и сыпучим, они все сошлись и остановились.  
— Дайте выпить, — потребовала Юлия. Рутаганда вспомнил о подарке Гневного: сейчас для него было самое время. Бутылка пошла по кругу, вино гнева согрело и развеселило. Юлия, перестав затейливо ругаться, заявила, что ей понравилось путешествие. Бабангида сообщил Рутаганде, что тот ебнутый, если летал на такой херне по доброй воле. Вонг едва заметно улыбался, слушая их, но делиться тем, что у него на сердце, не спешил. Рутаганда поймал его взгляд, поблескивающий отраженным лунным светом; будь они одни — пришлось бы задержаться в этой бухте. Вонг не отводил глаза еще несколько мгновений, потом посмотрел на город, туда, где среди тусклых ночных огней втыкались в небо острые башни дворца, и одними губами сказал:  
— Я вернулся.  
Пожалуй, на месте Ройнара, подумал Рутаганда, умнее всего было бы покончить с собой.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11: Могло быть хуже**

Виселица оказалась невысокая: легкой смерти Маркусу Килу не пожаловали. Высоким был сам эшафот — таким, чтобы увидел любой недомерок, даже из самой гущи людского месива. Еще выше поднималась рядом каменная платформа, выросшая из площади по воле мага земли — вероятно, советника Ройнара: главные зрители должны были смотреть на казнь сверху вниз.  
На платформе голем, восседавший в тяжелом кресле, развлекал княжну Мелию, показывая ей какую-то механическую игрушку. Мелия, в неумеренно роскошном платье, усыпанная драгоценностями, смеялась так звонко, что ее смех то и дело прорезал гул собравшейся толпы. Рядом с ней сидела Лидия Арун с постным видом, комкала в руках перчатки. Советник Ройнар и госпожа начальница внешней разведки Синтия Заль стояли за креслом короля и переговаривались, едва заметно поворачивая друг к другу головы. Поодаль, на краю платформы, замер командир королевской гвардии, генерал-лейтенант Левен. Он держался хуже всех: даже издалека Рутаганда видел, что его губы болезненно кривятся, а бледное лицо подергивается. Казалось, он с трудом останавливает себя от того, чтобы сию же минуту объявить и возглавить мятеж, обреченный на мгновенное поражение, и присоединиться к бывшему наставнику. Оставалось надеяться, что он с собой справится — как справлялась Синтия. Ее выдавали разве что темные круги под глазами, но для них могла найтись любая другая причина: управление внешней разведки никогда не было спокойным местом.  
Ни мерварского княжича, ни Кири Левен на платформе не было, и Рутаганда не знал, стоит ли об этом тревожиться. Больше всего сейчас его тревожил Вонг — который оцепенел рядом, не отводя глаз от виселицы. Плащ с глубоким капюшоном превращал его в неприметного обитателя порта, лицо не позволяла узнать магическая защита, и все же Рутаганда был уверен, что стоит Вонгу хотя бы попытаться сделать какую-нибудь глупость — их заметят немедленно, и все закончится скверно. Об этом же говорил два часа назад сам Маркус Кил, но стоило ли ждать, что Вонг его послушается?..  
Рутаганда смотрел на пустой эшафот, ожидавший осужденного, и думал: сложилось бы все иначе, если бы они не тратили время впустую? Их наверняка ждали. Явись они на пару дней раньше — попытались бы спасти Кила и могли бы вляпаться куда хуже, чем сейчас; но вряд ли эта мысль могла успокоить Вонга.  
Теперь они опоздали. Они опаздывали, когда плыли на далийском корабле, когда ждали вечера в Мерваре, чтобы повидаться с Магдой, когда — уже в столице — решили несколько часов передохнуть. На исходе ночи это решение казалось разумным: стремительный перелет и купание в ледяном море не прошли даром ни для кого.

Ночью, перед тем, как войти в город, они переоделись снова, спрятали мундиры в дорожные мешки: в порту китель офицера военной полиции уже не тянул на хорошую маскировку. На улицах могли встретиться те, кто знал Вонга в лицо, — и кто-нибудь из них мог брать золото у Ройнара или его людей в обмен на портовые новости.  
— Он не будет искать тебя в открытую, — рассуждал Рутаганда, пока они шли по пустому ночному берегу к первым домишкам порта, низким и темным, — потому что ты вроде как на месте. Но он наверняка собирает слухи. К тому же в открытую он ищет нас.  
— Ты прав, — согласился Вонг. Провел ладонью по лицу, и тончайшая вуаль водяной защиты словно стерла его черты, сделала размытыми и незапоминающимися. — Разделимся. Вы найдите своих, я повидаюсь со Скатом.  
— Я пойду с тобой, — качнул головой Рутаганда. — Если кто-то знает о твоем приятеле и следит за ним, может выйти скверно.  
Вонг бросил на него взгляд, выразительность которого изрядно портила защита, но Рутаганде хватило и движения головы, чтобы его представить. И все же отпускать Вонга одного, не выяснив, как обстоят дела в порту и много ли там соглядатаев, он не хотел.  
Найти дом, в котором Рутаганда встречался со Скатом в последний раз, труда не составило — но дом стоял пустой и темный, в нем не было ни единой живой души. Вонг не встревожился; подойдя к двери, он присел на корточки и провел пальцами по косяку на высоте колена.  
— Посвети.  
В тусклом свете амулета стали видны значки, небрежно нацарапанные на дереве. Вонг несколько секунд рассматривал их, потом кивнул:  
— Ясно. Пойдем.  
Квартал, в который они пришли, был чуть поприличнее — если в порту вообще могли быть приличные кварталы. Двухэтажные дома с каменным первым этажом и деревянным вторым казались не слишком ветхими и как будто не собирались обрушиться в любой момент. Впрочем, грязи на мостовых тут было не меньше, чем везде, а редкие в предутренний час местные, попадавшиеся навстречу, выглядели такими же неблагонадежными, как в любом другом районе порта. Возле одного из домов, ничем не отличавшегося от прочих, Вонг остановился, окинул его взглядом и отступил в густую тьму ближайшего проулка. Помедлил и сказал: “Я сам” — за мгновение до того, как Рутаганда собрался отправить на разведку стального шмеля. Оса соскользнула с его пальцев, ввинтилась в замочную скважину. Вонг прикрыл глаза и сдвинул брови, прислушиваясь. Через несколько минут по его лицу пробежало облегчение. Он принял в ладонь вернувшуюся каплю стали, кивнул в сторону дома:  
— Все в порядке.  
Шмеля Рутаганда все же выпустил, чтобы оплести дом сигнальной нитью: то, что все было в порядке сейчас, не означало, что так оно и останется, но Вонгу заниматься тонкой работой со сталью было рановато.  
Дверь открылась, едва они подошли. То ли за ними оттуда тоже наблюдали, то ли Вонг счел нужным дать знать приятелю, что он здесь. Скат отступил в тускло освещенный коридор, давая им войти, бросил быстрый взгляд за дверь и запер ее на замок и засов. Только после этого развернулся, шагнул к неподвижно стоящему Вонгу и стукнул его кулаком в плечо. Потом поймал за запястье и подтянул к себе, чтобы коротко приобнять и что-то быстро сказать на ухо. Когда Вонг отстранился, лицо у него было растерянное. Скат ухмыльнулся, подмигнул Рутаганде и махнул рукой вокруг себя, показывая на дом:  
— Приподнял монет, на новых лодках-то.  
“Я уж вас укрою”, — вспомнил Рутаганда и подумал, что жилье парень сменил не случайно.

— Соображу пожрать, — сказал Скат, оставляя их в комнате, которая в других таких домах наверняка служила гостиной. Здесь она походила на склад разномастной мебели, краденой или выловленной из моря: тяжелый кривой стол был сколочен кое-как, рядом с ним стояли пара стульев и обитое выцветшим шелком кресло, в углу ютилось еще одно, обтянутое кожей, которая клочьями облезала с сиденья; на диване грудой лежали какие-то тряпки, в перекошенном шкафу с отсутствующей дверцей громоздилась посуда. Рутаганда упал в кресло в углу: после нескольких часов напряженного управления птицей он едва держался на ногах, — и коснулся уха, чтобы разбудить связь.  
— Порядок? — тут же спросил Бабангида и, едва получив ответ, подтвердил, что и у них тоже без неожиданностей. К связи присоединился Вебер и на вопрос Рутаганды, есть ли что срочное, ответил, что “все путем”. Следом за ним заговорила Юлия — и сообщила, что если никуда не надо бежать, то они намерены отдохнуть до утра. Рутаганда мельком глянул на Вонга, с едва заметной улыбкой осматривавшего комнату, и решил, что бежать пока не надо.  
Закончив разговор, он чуть не уснул за пару минут молчания; вздернул его скрип двери. Вонг сузил глаза, готовый призвать Поток, но тут же расслабился: в дверь вошла, держа обеими руками нагруженный поднос, экономка Тамира, когда-то нанятая по совету Ската в дом на улице Железных крыльев. Ее коса, обычно уложенная короной вокруг головы, сейчас спускалась на грудь, домашнее платье было небрежно запахнуто и кое-как подвязано поясом: похоже, Скат поднял ее с постели. Опустив поднос на стол, она повернулась к Вонгу:  
— Николас!  
— Тетушка Тамира, — сказал Вонг и шагнул к ней. Позволил себя обнять и сам взял женщину за плечи. Рутаганда затаил дыхание: Тамира то ли не заметила его, то ли не сочла посторонним. Она слегка отстранилась, но Вонга не выпустила, деловито окинула взглядом с головы до ног. Похожая забота в исполнении Юлии выглядела издевательской, хотя и была вполне искренней — но Тамира оглядывала его, как женщины оглядывают мальчишек, вернувшихся домой после уличной драки: не разбита ли бровь, не сломан ли зуб, нет ли крови на только что постиранной одежде.  
— Ох, Николас, — повторила она. — Это все моя вина. Та девочка... Надо было получше за ней смотреть. Но она была так похожа на Рени! Как будто...  
— Неважно, тетушка Тамира, — перебил Вонг. — Я сам виноват. Я был невнимателен.  
Что еще за Рени, подумал Рутаганда и запомнил имя, уверенный, что слышит его не в последний раз: здесь, в порту, давнее прошлое Вонга оживало, подходило вплотную, хлопало его по плечу или тормошило, проверяя — жив ли он, цел ли.  
— Поешьте. — Тамира кивнула на стол. — Где-то было вино.  
Она отошла к кривобокому шкафу с посудой. Вонг обернулся к Рутаганде, но тот и сам уже поднялся: мысль о еде пробудила голод, до сих пор придавленный усталостью. Тамира поставила на стол пару бутылок и стаканы — глиняные и стеклянные — бросила взгляд на Рутаганду и собралась было поклониться, но Вонг придержал ее за плечо и негромко что-то сказал; женщина улыбнулась и вышла без поклонов. В комнату вернулся Скат, сунул на стол еще одну бутылку, пузатую и пыльную, и плюхнулся в выцветшее шелковое кресло, оставив его величеству королю Шангри стулья. Вонг не протестовал; едва усевшись на один из стульев, он привычно подтянул колено, уперся каблуком в край сиденья и чувствовал себя, похоже, вполне удобно. Рутаганда переставил к столу свое кресло: оставшийся в его распоряжении стул надежным не выглядел.  
Механически пережевывая копченого угря, заедая мягким молодым сыром и запивая дешевым кисловатым вином, он пытался уследить за разговором — но вскоре сдался: Вонг и Скат перебрасывались короткими обрывками фраз и знакомые слова перемежали неизвестными, наверняка из портового жаргона, от которого Рутаганда разве что пару раз слышал огрызки. Они не пытались ничего скрыть намеренно — в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Вонг пояснил:  
— Местные дела.  
— Тебе чего, любопытно, что ли? — с бесхитростным удивлением добавил Скат. — Хочешь, мы по-приличному тереть будем.  
Рутаганда махнул рукой: его в достаточной мере развлекал один только вид Вонга, говорившего так, как они со Скатом, наверное, говорили лет десять назад, когда их “местные дела” были общими и сводились к мелким грабежам, нападениям на заблудившихся в порту лопухов и торговле краденым. Когда Скат разлил по опустевшим стаканам бренди из пузатой бутылки, Вонг осушил свой залпом и слегка порозовел. Румянец на обычно бледном лице сделал его совсем юным, мальчишеская поза, которую он позволял себе, только когда рядом не было чужих, не добавляла строгости. Слушая, он утыкался подбородком в подтянутое к груди колено, хмурился или коротко улыбался, а собравшись что-то спросить, еле заметно приоткрывал рот и дожидался паузы в потоке слов, которые выплескивал на него приятель, неожиданно ставший говорливым. Наблюдая за ним, Рутаганда как будто снова доверился волнам, только теперь они не обжигали холодом: то роняли в теплую глубину, то выносили под ясный небесный свет. Вспомнилось собственное обещание — “выебу так, что стоять не сможешь”; сейчас он предпочел бы бережно ласкать мальчика до тех пор, пока тот не начнет просить большего, а потом любить неторопливо и размеренно, чтобы на каждое движение он отзывался тихим нежным всхлипом, беспомощно подаваясь навстречу. Возбуждение, которое приносили эти мысли, тоже было медленным, оно растекалось по телу дремотным теплом, превращаясь не в желание, но в грезу о нем.  
— До утра еще есть время, — сказал Вонг, не то отвечая на какие-то слова Ската, не то прерывая разговор. — Нужно немного отдохнуть.  
— И правда. — Скат скрипнул креслом, поднялся: — Покажу вам, где тут что.

Купальня в доме оказалась одна, на первом этаже. Грубо сработанная каменная ванна была достаточно вместительной, а больше от нее ничего и не требовалось. Раздеваясь, Рутаганда думал, что хочет не столько умыться, сколько окончательно согреться, и сонно жалел, что Вонг не остался составить ему компанию, а пошел вместе со Скатом осматривать дом снизу доверху. Усталость смешивалась с желанием, заполняла голову мутью. Он совершил ошибку, когда решил сесть в ванну, чтобы прогнать из костей и плоти холод осеннего моря, и еще одну — когда откинул голову на каменный бортик и прикрыл глаза, сказав себе: пять минут.  
Его разбудила дрожь живой стали, ощутившей силу Потока. Вонг сидел на краю ванны босой и полуголый, в одних только узких черных штанах. Пальцы правой руки едва касались воды, запястье обвивал Ручей.  
— Остыла, — сказал он, заметив, что Рутаганда открыл глаза. Сейчас вода была в должной мере теплой. Значит, Вонг устал его ждать, спустился в купальню и, обнаружив, что Рутаганда спит, позаботился о том, чтобы согреть воду.  
— Николас. — Рутаганда поймал его руку, всмотрелся в лицо. — Ты не злишься.  
Сквозь туман полудремы он видел: мальчик слегка улыбается, и в его взгляде нет ни капли недовольства.  
— Перелет вышел трудным, — негромко сказал Вонг, не отнимая руку. — Но я не ждал, что ты уснешь прямо здесь. Иди в постель.  
Рутаганда притянул его запястье к губам, сдвинул артефакт и поцеловал шрамы, один за другим, гладя языком каждый. Усталость не отступила, но и желание не сдавало позиций.  
— Я тебе кое-что обещал.  
— И уснул раньше, чем сдержал слово. — Вонг сощурился; ему, кажется, было весело. — Не сейчас, Десмонд. Утром снова будут дела.  
Он мягко высвободился и поднялся. Отступил от ванны и, скрестив руки на груди, смотрел, как Рутаганда встает во весь рост. В его взгляде, неторопливо скользившем по телу, не было жадного ожидания, какое проступало порой, но и равнодушным он не был тоже — он оценивал и одобрял. Под этим взглядом начинал неумолимо разгораться жар в паху. Вонг смотрел еще пару мгновений, а потом бросил в Рутаганду тряпкой, исполнявшей здесь роль полотенца. Машинально поймав мягкий ком, Рутаганда подумал: мальчик устал не меньше него самого, раз не хочет призывать Поток ради пустяков, — и одной мысли хватило, чтобы на смену жару пришло успокоение. Обтираясь и влезая в штаны, чтобы не расхаживать нагишом по дому, где кроме Ската, очевидно, жила еще и Тамира, он наблюдал, как Вонг быстро раздевается и так же быстро моется сам. Тот, как всегда, не смущался присутствия Рутаганды — но и привлечь его внимание не пытался. И все же привлекал: каждым своим движением, изгибом спины, небрежным взмахом руки, отбросившей с лица неровные темные пряди. Теплые волны снова качали Рутаганду от спокойствия к вожделению и обратно, и эти колебания приносили сонное, ленивое удовольствие.

— В этом доме не слишком много постелей, — сказал Вонг, приведя его в одну из комнат на втором этаже. Комната была маленькая, тесная, и большую ее часть занимала широкая кровать, на вид казавшаяся довольно прочной. — Но если тебе нужна отдельная, есть спальня рядом.  
Вряд ли он забыл, что когда-то, когда он предложил спать вместе — просто спать, без ебли, — Рутаганда выебал его вместо ответа; Николас Вонг не забывал ничего.  
— Не нужна. — Рутаганда шагнул к нему, обнял сзади и прижался щекой к затылку. — Будь их тут хоть сотня, Николас, я предпочту твою.  
Вонг глубоко вздохнул, наклонил голову к плечу, открыв чувствительное место на шее под ухом. Рутаганда поцеловал теплую, пахнущую солью и свежестью кожу, получил в ответ еще один вздох и неохотно выпустил Вонга из рук. В постели он обнял мальчика снова, притянул к себе — просто чтобы касаться телом тела. Вонг повозился, устраиваясь в объятиях, нащупал стальную руку и привычно переплел пальцы. Сейчас его близость не тревожила, а успокаивала, как нежнейшая из колыбельных.  
— С тобой спать слаще, чем с другими ебаться, — шепнул Рутаганда ему на ухо. Вонг вздрогнул, в живой стали отдался участившийся пульс. Понимал ли он, что Рутаганда в такие минуты чувствует любое его движение, самую незаметную дрожь? Должен был понимать: в конце концов, он теперь ощущал то же самое.  
— С какими другими? — с неожиданной прохладой спросил он. Эта ревность больше походила на игру, чем на обиду, и Рутаганда откликнулся на нее, хмыкнул в гладкие волосы, щекочущие губы:  
— Нет никаких других. Никого нет, кроме тебя.  
Вонг крепче сжал его руку и после короткого молчания велел:  
— Спи.  
— Завтра... — пробормотал Рутаганда; он собирался предупредить, что несомненно выполнит свое обещание, но сон утянул его в темную бездну, не позволив договорить.

Проснулся он от того, что Вонг выскользнул из постели. За окном стоял серый сумрак, из коридора в приоткрытую дверь падала полоска тусклого света. Рутаганда прислушался к тихим голосам: Вонг ответил "понял" и закрыл дверь. Вернулся, по пути коснувшись светильников, остановился возле кровати:  
— На площади Короны ставят эшафот.  
Сон пропал как не было. Рутаганда сел, потер обеими руками лицо.  
— Ты можешь быстро связаться с Заль? — спросил Вонг. Сейчас его глаза казались совсем темными.  
— Не так быстро, как с командой. — Рутаганда выпустил шмеля из ладони. Вонг отошел к окну, приоткрыл его, чтобы капле стали не пришлось искать путь наружу по всему дому, и принялся одеваться. Пока шмель разыскивал Синтию, Рутаганда успел тоже одеться и сходить умыться. На первом этаже он столкнулся с Тамирой.  
— Завтрак? — невозмутимо спросила та.  
— Не помешает, — рассеянно согласился Рутаганда. — Чуть позже.  
Он внимательно следил за шмелем, который не нашел Синтию у нее дома и отправился к управлению внешней разведки. Это не помешало заметить, что Тамира собиралась сказать еще что-то — но поняла, что Рутаганде не до нее, и передумала, молча исчезла в полутьме коридора, заполненной теплыми кухонными запахами.  
Вернувшись в спальню, он обнаружил, что Вонг стоит у окна и смотрит на соседние дома, тесно жавшиеся друг к другу, и крыши низких пристроек, темные в блеклом утреннем свете.  
— Пока ничего, — сказал Рутаганда раньше, чем он успел спросить. Вонг кивнул, не оборачиваясь. Рутаганда сел на кровать, уперся локтями в колени, а подбородком — в сплетенные пальцы, и стал ждать, ощущая, как слабо и привычно дергает плечо нехватка живой стали.

Синтия нашлась в своих подземельях. Она торопливо шагала куда-то, судя по стуку каблуков, и не замечала шмеля до тех пор, пока тот не пробрался под рукав. Когда их сталь соприкоснулась, Рутаганда слабо ощутил, как она вздрогнула. Едва слышный голос показался шорохом:  
— Ты вернулся.  
— Мы, — поправил Рутаганда. Вонг стремительно обернулся от окна, Рутаганда кивнул, подтверждая: связь есть.  
— Вы опоздали, — откликнулась Синтия. В ее голосе не было ничего кроме усталости. — Молчи и слушай. Не вздумай заговорить. Расскажешь ему потом… что сочтешь нужным.  
Хуже однажды совершенной ошибки может быть только ошибка, повторенная снова, подумал Рутаганда и поманил Вонга к себе. Поймал за руку, едва тот подошел, и позволил их стали соединиться. Вонг не ждал этого и не успел воспротивиться.  
— Он сам все услышит, — ответил Рутаганда Синтии.  
— Вот как, — безжизненно откликнулась она. — Ну что же, пусть он тоже молчит. Маркуса он уже не спасет, а меня погубит.  
Вонг замер на мгновение — но прикрыл глаза и кивнул.  
— Он будет молчать, — подтвердил Рутаганда.  
— Это будет сложно, — тихо сказала Синтия. — Все. Ни звука.  
Еще минуту или две доносились только ее шаги и шелест платья, не слышно было даже воя безумцев в подземных норах. Может быть, их всех уже использовал для своих развлечений голем. Вонг тем временем присел на край постели рядом с Рутагандой, подобрав под себя ногу. Нахмурился и сосредоточился: до сих пор ему не доводилось подслушивать разговоры таким образом, и он явно готовился учиться и этому — несмотря ни на что. Темная прядь соскользнула на щеку, опущенные ресницы подрагивали. Рутаганда смотрел на него и гадал, что им предстоит сейчас услышать. Ясно было, что ничего хорошего.  
Шаги Синтии затихли, донеслась какая-то возня, звяканье железа.  
— Отоприте, — равнодушно приказала она. Железо скрежетнуло снова, заскрипела тяжелая дверь.  
— Госпожа Заль, — прозвучал хриплый, словно потрескавшийся голос, в котором Рутаганда едва различил прежние сухие интонации Маркуса Кила. — Хотите узнать что-то еще? Или это господин советник… — Кил кашлянул, шумно вздохнул. Что бы с ним ни делали, похоже, сейчас воздушному магу не хватало самого обычного воздуха: — ...вспомнил, что задал не все вопросы?  
Вонг сильнее сжал стальные пальцы и вряд ли сам это заметил.  
— О нет, — откликнулась Синтия с болезненной, преувеличенной насмешкой. — Все, что вы могли нам рассказать, вы уже рассказали.  
— Значит, вы пришли попрощаться? — после недолгого молчания поинтересовался Кил. Ему этот насмешливый тон удавался немногим лучше.  
— Вы скверно выглядите, — уронила Синтия вместо ответа.  
— Полагаю, это доставляет вам удовольствие.  
— Я бы предпочла позаботиться о вас сама.  
— Вы опасная женщина, госпожа Заль, — медленно проговорил Кил. — Человек, который с вами свяжется, будет или очень счастлив, или очень несчастен. Если вы, конечно, способны с кем-то… связаться.  
Притворялись они херово.  
— Раз уж вы пришли... — Кил снова прервался на тяжелый, напряженный вздох. — Расскажите, что меня ждет.  
— Вы должны были понимать, что с такой тайной в живых не останетесь. — Синтия зашуршала платьем: вероятно, прислонилась к стене или села. — Вас сегодня повесят. Часа через два. И похоронят без упокоения… согласно весеннему указу его величества.  
У Вонга отлила кровь от лица, побелели даже губы. Рутаганде на мгновение показалось, что он сорвется с места, кинется творить глупости, ни секунды не тратя на то, чтобы обдумать последствия. Но Вонг не шевельнулся: он так и продолжал сидеть и слушать, держась за руку Рутаганды и невидяще глядя перед собой.  
— И вы ничего не сделаете, — размеренно продолжала Синтия. — Вас не лишат возможности говорить, но вы никому ничего не скажете. Что король на троне уже другой, что в страну вошел Мертвый совет, что власть поменялась, а никто этого не заметил. Вы не скажете этого ни солдатам конвоя, ни людям на площади Короны. Потому что вы еще надеетесь и будете надеяться, что ваш воспитанник сможет все исправить. Почему вы так в этом уверены?  
— Мой воспитанник... — повторил Кил, помолчал. — Моя большая ошибка. Но вы правы, я все еще надеюсь, что он сможет сделать то, что должен... и не будет делать того, чего делать не нужно.  
— Хорошо, что он вас не слышит, — насмешливо заметила Синтия.  
— Если бы он мог меня слышать… — Голос Кила вдруг зазвучал так отчетливо, что Рутаганда покачал головой: похоже, стальной шмель сейчас сидел у Синтии на ладони, не скрытый ничем. — Я бы сказал ему: хорошего ученика из тебя не вышло, но хорошим королем ты еще можешь стать. Обрати свою жестокость во благо и не делай того, чего от тебя ждут.  
— Полагаете, он бы вас послушался? — поинтересовалась Синтия, и Кил невесело усмехнулся:  
— Нисколько не уверен. Но я бы все же попытался. И надеялся бы, что он хоть раз меня услышит.  
Вот это ты зря, — отстраненно подумал Рутаганда, — если мальчик кого и слушал в жизни, так это тебя.  
— Вместо всей этой ерунды, — резко сказала Синтия, — вы могли бы перестать упорствовать и принять предложение, которое вам сделали. Тогда вы были бы полезны.  
— Как вы? — устало спросил Кил. — Боюсь, у меня не настолько гибкий характер.  
Новый шорох платья сменился тишиной, которую нарушало только тяжелое нездоровое дыхание. Рутаганде захотелось отвести глаза — хотя он и так ничего не видел. Вонг опустил ресницы, словно поддался такому же порыву.  
— Жаль, что все так вышло, — еле слышно сказала Синтия, когда молчание затянулось уже слишком надолго.  
— В кои-то веки могу с вами согласиться, — так же тихо откликнулся Кил.

Знакомые шорохи, скрежет, равнодушный приказ не сводить глаз с заключенного сопровождали уход Синтии из камеры. Еще минуту вновь доносились только шаги и шелест платья, потом Синтия остановилась.  
— Вы слышали.  
— Два часа, — сказал Вонг, — мы можем…  
— Вы не можете, — перебила она. — Даже не пытайтесь. Вас готовы встретить. Хватит, это опасно. Вечером.  
Шмель выпал из ее ладони, связь разорвалась, и Рутаганда позвал каплю стали возвращаться: Синтия не предупреждала бы об опасности без нужды. Вонг пошевелился — очень медленно, как будто успел окаменеть в одной позе. Повторил:  
— Два часа. Мы можем успеть.  
— Николас! — Рутаганда удержал его руку. — Опомнись. Ты только вернулся, а они знают, как тут обстоят дела. Если они говорят, что тебе нельзя лезть, значит нельзя.  
— Они? — механически повторил Вонг, и Рутаганда едва не выругался.  
— Маркус Кил говорил о том же. Он ждет, что ты дашь ему умереть, но не просрешь корону. Ты не понял?  
— Но я не хочу… — начал Вонг и сбился, нахмурился — как ребенок, впервые в жизни узнавший, что мир не подчиняется его воле. Ему поздно было удивляться, но у Рутаганды на мгновение сжалось сердце. Он взял Вонга за плечи, слегка встряхнул:  
— Так бывает, Николас. Тебе придется его послушаться. Их обоих. Если бы была какая-то возможность, Синтия бы ее не упустила.  
— Они не знают про это. — Вонг кивнул на Ручей. — Я могу больше, чем они думают.  
Рутаганда вздохнул, потер лицо.  
— И верно. Но тогда надо за два часа добраться до голема. Других способов нет.

Два часа просочились между пальцев и пропали впустую.  
Связавшись с командой, Рутаганда узнал все, о чем не потрудился расспросить Вебера с Буном ночью. За время, проведенное в столице, они успели разузнать, как теперь охраняется дворец и можно ли будет по-тихому подобраться к болвану, когда понадобится. Новости были неутешительные: над охраной потрудился Ройнар, и потрудился на совесть. Все тоннели, ведущие под дворец, наглухо замкнул Круг Земли — преграда, построенная на десятках камней с глифами и личной силе управляющего ею мага и пропускавшая только избранных и отмеченных. Тех, у кого не было права войти в круг, заваливало щебнем, под ними раскрывались ямы и трещины, они попадали в ловушки — и оказывались в руках хозяина круга. За всяким, кто покидал дворец или входил в него, пристально следили, а самого болвана непрерывно оберегала корона.  
— Я могу войти силой, — сказал Вонг, тоже слушавший разговор. — Ручей поможет мне…  
— Один раз, — заметил Рутаганда. — А чтобы дойти до голема, нужно сразиться не однажды.  
— Ты же король, — вдруг сказал Вебер. — Если ты просто войдешь во дворец, все охренеют, но начнут кланяться, разве нет? Ну вроде как — погулять ходил, теперь иду к себе, не ваше дело, блядь.  
Вонг невольно улыбнулся, и на мгновение Рутаганда подумал, что наглость и уверенность действительно могут сработать.  
— Кто-то должен знать, — задумчиво возразил Бабангида. — Может, не весь расклад. Но то, что может быть двойник. Во дворец ты войдешь, но вряд ли дойдешь до болвана. Придется драться по дороге.  
— Я могу позволить себя взять, — заметил Вонг. — Тогда они сами приведут меня…  
— К Ройнару, Николас. — Рутаганде не хотелось видеть, как застывает лицо Вонга при упоминании этого имени, но позволить ему совершить ошибку он не мог. — Он не идиот. Он не позволит тебе оказаться рядом с големом и короной, пока ты будешь опасен. Другими словами, они просто снова угостят тебя “Тишиной”. Но на этот раз убедятся, что вышло как надо.  
— Был бы день или два, — с сожалением заметила на связи Юлия, прервав общее молчание. — За два часа мы ничего не сделаем.  
— За полтора, — флегматично уточнил Бабангида.  
— Если напасть на конвой, — начал Вонг и не договорил. Прикрыл глаза, покачал головой: — Они пойдут под землей. К площади Короны есть подземный путь.  
— Там-то тебя и будут ждать, — заметил Вебер. Вонг молча кивнул, не заботясь о том, что этого никто кроме Рутаганды не увидит.  
— А если на площади, — лениво проговорил Бун. — Там будут и этот, и эти. — Перечислять имена он не потрудился. — Можешь достать сразу всех.  
Вонг вскинул голову, прищурился.  
— И людишки, — хохотнул Вебер. — Сколько набьется-то, тысяч пять будет? Да и хер с ними, сами виноваты.  
— Плохо не это, — медленно сказал Вонг. — Своих я смогу прикрыть. Если буду знать, где они. Плохо, что это не удастся сохранить в тайне. Те, кто останется в живых, будут знать, что голем добрался до трона. Я не могу умертвить всю столицу.  
— Что, правда не можешь? — искренне заинтересовался Вебер. Вонг задумался.  
— Николас. — Рутаганда велел живой стали притихнуть, скрыть разговор от команды. — Он не простит тебе такого спасения.  
— Это неважно, — беззвучно сказал Вонг. Помолчал, качнул головой: — Но это скверный вариант. Хотя других нет.

Он потребовал, чтобы отряд не ходил на площадь Короны и даже не держался поблизости: чем больше будет тех, кого придется прикрывать, когда проснется Ручей, — сказал он, — тем меньше шансы на удачу. Рутаганда считал, что шансов нет вообще, но если мальчик собирался превратить казнь Кила в кровавое месиво, он хотел быть рядом — так что оставаться в доме Ската отказался. Спорить Вонг не стал. Скат и Тамира обеспечили их обоих неброскими портовыми тряпками, Вонг снова скрыл лицо вуалью защиты и натянул поглубже капюшон. Думаешь, этого хватит? — спросил Рутаганда, и Вонг пожал плечами: если нет, то нет. Тревожиться оказалось не о чем: от порта к площади Короны текли реки таких же сомнительных типов, наверняка интересовавшихся не столько казнью, сколько кошельками зевак. Между ними мелькали дешевые яркие платья девиц, нарядившихся как на праздник, туда-сюда шныряли дети, уличные торговцы разносили мелких жареных осьминогов на тростинках, крошечную сушеную рыбешку, которую продавали горстями, и еще какую-то дрянь. О казни очередного изменника в последний час по всему городу объявляли герольды — и этого хватило, чтобы площадь Короны оказалась забита публикой, жаждавшей поглазеть на смерть. Как им еще не надоело, размышлял Рутаганда, протискиваясь между людьми и увлекая Вонга за собой — пускать его вперед он опасался, чтобы мальчик не начал творить глупости без предупреждения. Вонг покорно остался в кильватере, позволяя собой управлять, и наверняка напряженно обдумывал, что будет делать дальше. В сыром тяжелом воздухе пасмурного дня смешивались запахи жареной уличной еды, нечистой одежды, осенней грязи. Они, казалось, липли к лицу, цеплялись за опостылевшие аксумские узоры, прорисованные живой сталью, и Рутаганде вдруг подумалось, что в дальних землях он успел совсем отвыкнуть от городов.  
Вонг дернул его за рукав, вынуждая остановиться: они уже глубоко пробрались в толпу. До возвышавшегося посреди площади эшафота оставалось совсем немного, но вплотную к нему люди не подступали: эшафот отделяла от толпы цепь королевских гвардейцев. Подходить к ним слишком близко определенно не стоило.  
— Ждем, — беззвучно сказал Вонг, когда они остановились и оказались рядом. В ровном гуле голосов Рутаганда не смог бы его расслышать, если бы не слушал живой сталью.  
Они молча наблюдали, как прибывает его величество болван с небольшой свитой, как советник Ройнар — сутулый и узколицый, похожий на муравьеда еще больше, чем раньше — заставляет камни ожить, зашевелиться и сложиться в помост для короля. Шорох толпы становился то тише, то громче: сила, подвластная офицерам Шангри, вызывала у зевак любопытство и одобрение. Рутаганда то и дело посматривал на Вонга, но едва ощутимая водная защита размывала и прятала его черты, делала неузнаваемыми, и выражения лица было тоже не разглядеть. Чтобы не смотреть на него все время, Рутаганда оглядывал людей поблизости — и неожиданно для себя увидел знакомое лицо. Мальчишка из розария — тот, с цветами в волосах, которого когда-то Вонг позвал для Рутаганды, а потом выгнал, — смотрел в упор, и похоже, аксумские узоры его не обманули. Если бы он испугался, если бы попытался стрельнуть глазами по сторонам в поисках помощи, Рутаганда убил бы его живой сталью не сходя с места, — но пацан только слегка хмурился, пытаясь понять, что видит. Присмотрелся к Вонгу, потом медленно, осторожно повел взглядом в сторону королевского постамента и снова уставился на Рутаганду, теперь вопросительно. Рутаганда сделал вид, что чешет нос, и быстро приложил палец к губам. Мальчишка кивнул и отвернулся. Мгновение спустя от первых рядов к домам, окружавшим площадь Короны, покатились волны свиста и криков: возле эшафота разверзся темный провал, открывший дорогу из подземелья. Отставной генерал-майор Маркус Кил поднимался по ступенькам, шагая медленно и тяжело, но обходясь без помощи конвоя. Следом за ним шел палач в низко надвинутом на лоб черном колпаке.

Килу не оставили ни мундира, ни чувства собственного достоинства: в серых тряпках смертника, скованному серебром, ему предстояло сплясать на веревке для развлечения толпы. Однако эта мысль его, казалось, вовсе не смущала: остановившись рядом с виселицей, он неторопливо оглядывал площадь, пока герольд зачитывал список его преступлений: измена, участие в заговоре, оскорбление его величества короля — это-то когда он успел, рассеянно подумал Рутаганда. На возвышение с королевским креслом Кил бросил только один взгляд, и Рутаганда был уверен, что этот взгляд не предназначался ни болвану, ни Ройнару. Синтия не дрогнула, смотрела на эшафот, высоко держа голову. Лидия Арун отвела глаза, наклонилась к Мелии — и сказала, судя по всему, какую-то глупость, потому что княжна только отмахнулась и снова повернулась к голему, развлекавшему ее игрушкой.  
Вонг напрягся — Рутаганда ощутил это, просто стоя рядом, — и шевельнул правой рукой: теперь, когда на сцене собрались все действующие лица, он готов был пробудить Ручей.

Сквозь прорехи в низких тучах ударило солнце, плеснуло золотым светом на каменный постамент с болваном и его свитой, на эшафот, на Маркуса Кила. Тот поднял к солнцу лицо и улыбнулся — Рутаганда ждал этого жеста и прикусил щеку, чтобы подавить усмешку, — а потом снова повел глазами по толпе. Он осматривал жадных до чужой смерти зевак так же спокойно и благожелательно, как смотрел, наверное, на своих кадетов на плацу. Что ты хочешь увидеть, подумал Рутаганда, ты его даже не узнаешь, если наткнешься взглядом, — а потом покосился на Вонга и остолбенел. Вонг скинул капюшон, согнал муть с лица. Отчаяние и ненависть сверкали в его глазах так яростно, что разглядеть мог бы и Ройнар из-за королевского кресла, не то что Кил. Рутаганда не стал окликать Вонга по имени, поймал вместо этого за руку, сжал, напоминая об осторожности. Вонг выдернул руку, не сводя глаз с эшафота. Еще секунда, и он призовет Поток, зальет всю площадь водой и кровью; может быть, он спасет Кила, может быть, даже заберет корону — но не сумеет ни скрыть случившегося, ни объяснить кому бы то ни было, как Мертвому совету удалось одолеть короля, заменить его своей куклой, обратить силу короны против него; кто тогда поверит, что король, не защитивший самого себя, сможет защитить страну.  
Рутаганда взял Вонга за плечо, собираясь в последний раз предложить не творить херни, и по его остановившемуся взгляду понял, что они с Килом смотрят друг на друга. Бывший наставник увидел своего ученика среди тысяч собравшихся на площади людей — и едва заметно покачал головой. Не делай этого, не смей, — без слов повторял он то, что сказал два часа назад, пользуясь любезностью Синтии. Вонг, казалось, звенел от напряжения, готовый не подчиниться запрету, как не подчинялся ничему, что его не устраивало. Через мгновение он выдохнул, ссутулился и опустил голову. Кил улыбнулся снова и так, улыбаясь, посмотрел в глаза Рутаганде; теперь уже он знал, куда смотреть.

Сталкиваться взглядом с людьми, которые вот-вот умрут и точно об этом знают, Рутаганде доводилось не раз и не десять — но такое спокойствие в этом последнем взгляде он видел нечасто. Им с Килом нечего было говорить друг другу и нечего больше делить — но тот смотрел несколько мгновений, не выказывая ни неприязни, ни тревоги. Если бы Рутаганда был склонен к сентиментальности, он решил бы, что Кил пытается сказать: пригляди за ним. Без тебя разберемся, подумал он; это было не лучшее прощание, но в конце концов, посмертного спокойствия осужденному тоже не полагалось.

Вонг смотрел на казнь до самого конца. Его губы беззвучно шевелились — он как будто пытался дать бывшему наставнику упокоение, отнятое по его собственному указу. Только когда палач перерезал веревку и тело рухнуло под виселицу, Вонг круто развернулся и начал проталкиваться прочь из толпы, которая бурно переживала свежие впечатления и расходиться не торопилась. На возмущенные оклики он отвечал грязной руганью или сгибал руку в грубом портовом жесте, но хотя бы не пытался никого убить, а выйдя на улицу, где было посвободнее, стремительно зашагал не пойми куда. Несколько раз свернув, они оказались в узком пустом переулке; вдали темные стены домов сходились в тупик. Здесь Вонг наконец замедлил шаги, потом остановился. Уперся сжатым кулаком в стену и сдавленно, тяжело выдохнул сквозь зубы. Так стонут от непереносимой боли, когда пытаются не стонать.  
— Николас. — Рутаганда прикоснулся к напряженной спине, уверенный, что Вонг дернется или огрызнется. Вонг сгорбился, постоял так несколько мгновений — и вдруг развернулся, шагнул к нему и уткнулся лицом в шею. Такого Рутаганда не ждал. Почему не ждал? — прозвучал в голове безразличный голос Нивона, и ответа на этот вопрос не нашлось. Рутаганда молча обнял мальчика, погладил по плечу, всем телом чувствуя, как тот вздрагивает в попытке усмирить горе и сдержать до времени ярость.  
— Он тебе не нравился, — глухо сказал Вонг. Это не был упрек, и Рутаганда не ощутил вины.  
— Да, — согласился он. — Но Маркус Кил был хорошим человеком, Николас.  
Вонг коротко вздохнул. Выпрямился, посмотрел на Рутаганду. Слез в его глазах не было.  
— Я их уничтожу, — сказал он с ледяной ненавистью. — И Ройнара, и Арун, и эту тварь. Но сперва они пожалеют.  
Он снова говорил "я" вместо "мы". Рутаганда пообещал себе, что по меньшей мере Ройнара достанет своими руками — и предоставит Вонгу возможность сделать с ним все, что тот пожелает.

Торопливые шаги они услышали одновременно. Вонг отстранился, Рутаганда резко обернулся. В переулок вбежал давешний мальчишка из розария, замер на месте. Вонг вскинул руку, но Рутаганда поймал ее и удержал, слегка сжав запястье. Велел парню:  
— Иди сюда.  
Тот неуверенно подошел ближе, тихо начал:  
— Ваше...  
— Заткнись, — приказал Вонг. — Ты кто такой?  
Он то ли не помнил пацана в лицо, то ли не пожелал узнать. Рутаганда этому не удивился, и сам пацан не удивился тоже.  
— Меня зовут Туан. — Он собрался было поклониться, но под взглядом Вонга передумал, опустил взгляд. — Мы виделись однажды в розарии. Вы оказали мне честь…  
— Что тебе нужно? — оборвал Вонг. Мальчишка быстро глянул на Рутаганду, снова уставился под ноги:  
— Если я могу вам чем-то помочь…  
— В борделе? — равнодушно спросил Вонг, но по сдвинутым бровям Рутаганда видел, что он уже обдумывает, как использовать неожиданного союзника — если тот и впрямь союзник.  
— Нет-нет, — поспешил объяснить Туан, — я живу в городе! Меня выкупил один человек. Хороший. Нанял мне дом. Я живу свободно, могу... — Он неловко развел руками: — Гулять.  
— Кто? — резко спросил Вонг.  
— Его светлость Мави Мерварский.  
У Рутаганды глаза полезли на лоб: юного княжича трудно было заподозрить в пристрастии к бордельным утехам.  
— Его светлость со мной не спит, — добавил мальчишка, верно истолковав это удивление. — Он...  
— Идем, — перебил Вонг. — Расскажешь по пути. Говори тихо.  
Он раньше всех услышал голоса и шаги за поворотом; стоять посреди переулка дальше и впрямь не стоило.  
На улице пошире мальчишка пошел между Вонгом и Рутагандой и заговорил быстро и тихо, едва шевеля губами:  
— Его светлость приходил в розарий с офицерами его ве... — он сбился, дернул головой в сторону Вонга.  
— Ну? — сквозь зубы бросил тот.  
— Ему было скучно. Он не стал пить, ни на кого не глядел. Попросил бумагу и перо, сказал, срочное письмо. Я был свободен, проводил его в комнату потише. Вроде библиотеки. — Туан улыбнулся. — Некоторым нравится... Он увидел там книги, стал их смотреть. Заговорил со мной, а я...  
— Нашел что ответить? — усмехнулся Рутаганда.  
— Там и правда скучно, — пробормотал Туан, будто извинялся за то, что умеет читать. Остальное было понятно: княжич купил себе приятеля для разговоров.  
— Ясно, — сказал Вонг. — Дальше.  
— Я не знаю, что происходит, — снова заторопился мальчишка, — но мне показалось, его светлости… не по себе во дворце. Я спрашивал, как там… Он говорил, что там… странно. Я подумал, может, это вам пригодится.  
Вонг бросил короткий взгляд на Рутаганду, словно ожидал, что тот попытается его остановить или предупредить. Но Рутаганде нечего было сказать; понять, от чистого ли сердца, по дури или с подлым умыслом бордельный пацан хочет влезть в смертоубийственные королевские интриги, было сложно, однако на ловушку его появление не походило: слишком много нужно было случайных совпадений, чтобы такая ловушка сработала.  
— Может быть, — сказал Вонг. — Где ты живешь? И когда княжич у тебя бывает?  
Через пять минут, узнав все, что ему было нужно, он порылся в кармане, достал пару золотых монет.  
— Не надо, ваш… Не надо. — Туан даже спрятал руки под плащ, показывая, что не хочет брать деньги.  
— Я не буду ничего тебе объяснять, — холодно сказал Вонг. — Чтобы ты не смог ответить, если тебя спросят. Но ты рискуешь. Чего ты хочешь?  
Пацан помедлил и кивнул в сторону Рутаганды:  
— Ничего. Я задолжал.  
На лице Вонга промелькнуло недоумение, но продолжать разговор он не стал: махнул рукой, отпуская Туана, и молча зашагал в сторону порта.  
— Что это значит? — бесстрастно поинтересовался он через четверть часа, когда вокруг уже были не каменные особняки с тяжелыми коваными оградами, а грязные и тесные портовые кварталы. Пришлось рассказывать, как Рутаганда когда-то отговорил Юлию с Вебером покупать пацана для своих развлечений.  
— С какой стати? — спросил Вонг тем же тоном, и Рутаганда пожал плечами:  
— Да хер знает, Николас. Настроение такое было.  
Удивительно, но этот ответ Вонга удовлетворил.

...По крайней мере, Рутаганда был в этом уверен — пока они возвращались в дом Ската, пока Вонг коротко разговаривал с приятелем, а сам Рутаганда связывался с отрядом. “Ну и хуй с ним, — выразил общее мнение Бабангида, — могло быть хуже”. Теперь предстояло ждать вечера, когда Синтия обещала дать о себе знать. Вонг поднялся в тесную маленькую спальню на втором этаже, Рутаганда пошел за ним — и рассеянно удивился, когда Вонг окружил комнату тихой защитой.  
— Почему ты его не выебал? — спросил Вонг не оборачиваясь. Такого вопроса Рутаганда не ожидал.  
— Кого? — глупо переспросил он, и Вонг дернул плечом:  
— Эту блядь, Туана. Когда не дал своим его порезать. Он бы отработал, как тебе и не снилось.  
— Николас, — начал Рутаганда, чувствуя, что мальчик изрядно не в себе, но не понимая, что с этим делать. Вонг круто развернулся, его губы скривились в недоброй улыбке:  
— Я решил, ты там хорошо провел время. Когда ты ко мне явился, от тебя разило шлюхами. Что мне было думать? Меня ты не трогал, но кого-то тебе надо было ебать. Какая разница кого. — Он предупреждающе поднял руку, заметив, что Рутаганда ищет слова для ответа. — Кил мне говорил, еще в Амале. Он говорил — желаниями не стоит пренебрегать. Но они преходящи, и доверять им небезопасно. Потом я вспоминал об этом… много раз.  
— Много раз, — машинально повторил Рутаганда. Заметил, что Вонг недоуменно хмурится, как будто пытается понять, о чем речь. — Я тоже все время о тебе думал, Николас.  
— Что ты думал? — Вонг тряхнул головой, как зверь, ошеломленный атакой, но не желающий сдаться. — Когда? В Мерваре? Там ты тоже никого не ебал? Почему?  
— Я ебал твою тряпку, — разозлившись, сказал Рутаганда. — Твое нижнее платье. От парадной формы. Ты бросил его в старом доме, забыл в сундуке. Я его забрал. Держал при себе. — Он смотрел, как у Вонга приоткрывается рот и расширяются глаза, и едва сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться: как будто тяжелая волна бессильной ярости, с головой накрывшая Вонга, зацепила и его тоже. — Оно пахло тобой. Рассказать, что я с ним делал?  
Вонг шагнул к нему, обеими руками вцепился в рубаху на груди, ртом впился в губы, поцеловал так отчаянно, будто пытался забрать весь воздух. Рутаганда ответил тем же, воздал сторицей; сжал в стальном кулаке его волосы, протолкнул в рот язык, живой ладонью стиснул задницу через штаны. Им овладело острое, смешавшее в себе злость и нежность желание — смять мальчишку, уложить, накрыть собой, как от взрыва, превратить в послушное тело и тем самым успокоить, заставить забыться разум, обычно холодный и расчетливый, но сейчас безнадежно искавший хоть какого-то облегчения.

Когда он ненадолго отпустил Вонга, тот небрежно утер запястьем рот и сказал, тяжело дыша:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня взял. Хочу под тебя лечь. Хочу сесть на твой хер. Я сделаю все что скажешь. Можешь связать серебром, как тогда. Только выеби меня.  
Рутаганда замер, не веря своим ушам. Вонг прикрыл глаза, улыбнулся совершенно блядски:  
— Ты ведь хотел это услышать. Давно, помнишь? А я хотел это сказать. Ну? Мне повторить?

Так набирала силу истерика, которую он сдерживал еще с площади Короны — или даже раньше, с тех пор, как понял, что бессилен перед тем, что должно произойти, — но эта мысль уже не смогла остановить Рутаганду. Он дернул Вонга к себе, сжал его запястье, заставив мальчика со свистом втянуть воздух сквозь зубы... и застыл на месте: с болезненной, режущей глаза ясностью вспомнилось подземелье, чужие грубые руки, хватавшие и мявшие беспомощное тело. Невозможно, невообразимо было теперь обращаться с ним так же — или почти так же.

Вонг легко стряхнул его пальцы, выпрямился, посмотрел в упор и сказал неожиданно спокойно, как будто не кипел только что яростью и желанием:  
— Следующий раз будет последним.  
Щедро, — отстраненно признал Рутаганда; обычно Николас Вонг никому не давал и второго шанса, а следующий будет уже третьим: в первый раз скверные воспоминания остановили Рутаганду в заброшенном доме возле Пожарища — да так, что Вонгу пришлось брать дело в свои руки. Хотя стоило бы вспомнить и о тоскливых ночах в королевском дворце, когда Рутаганда думал, что Вонг не может пожелать ничего подобного, а тот уверен был, что любовник брезгует к нему прикасаться. Пожалуй, мальчик и так уже спустил ему с рук слишком много.  
— А если я хочу тебя приласкать? — хрипло спросил он. — А не ебать, уткнув в подушку?  
— Когда ты хочешь меня… приласкать, — в устах Вонга слово прозвучало непристойнее иной грубости, — ты ведешь себя иначе.  
“И ты тоже”, — подумал Рутаганда, глядя на него. Вонг подождал несколько мгновений и вдруг сказал:  
— Я не боюсь боли.  
Это было понятно и раньше.  
— Когда маг сливается с Потоком, — продолжил Вонг, отчетливо произнося слово за словом, будто пытался таким образом прийти в чувство, — остается только наслаждение. Так написано в Книге Потока. Боль... говорит, что я жив.  
Рутаганда молча привлек его к себе. Вздернул подол его рубахи, провел ладонью по груди и подразнил тугой сосок. Сжал и выкрутил, соизмеряя силу так, чтобы не причинить вреда. Вонг охнул и зажмурился, прогнул спину, задышал быстрее. Рутаганда слегка потянул за сосок, разжал пальцы.  
— Дело не в боли, Николас. — Он не был уверен, что найдет верные слова, но Вонг счел нужным заговорить, не обойдясь ультиматумом, и Рутаганда должен был ответить тем же. — Я не хочу быть... как они. Как те...  
— Ты не они, — перебил Вонг, снова взглянул в упор. — Ты можешь делать что захочешь.  
Оставалось в это поверить.

Рутаганда обхватил обеими руками его лицо, неторопливо провел большими пальцами по скулам. Вонг потерся щекой о стальную ладонь, но в глазах мелькнула тревога: неужели теперь мальчик опасался, не перегнул ли со своими указаниями?.. Рутаганда запустил пальцы в его волосы и оттянул голову назад. С притворной мягкостью спросил:  
— Значит, хочешь поучить меня, как тебя ебать? — и ощутил, как Вонг вздрагивает и прижимается плотнее.  
— Нет, — ответил он еле слышно. — Тебе решать.  
— Договорились, — согласился Рутаганда, погладил его по щеке. — Я не буду тебя связывать. Ты просто будешь слушаться. Сделаешь как я говорю. Да?  
— Да, — шевельнул губами Вонг.

Он и правда слушался. Покорно позволил себя раздеть — Рутаганда быстро и грубо содрал с него убогие портовые лохмотья, торопясь освободить от них безупречно прекрасное тело, прикоснуться к теплой гладкой коже, оставить на ней следы. Вонг, тяжело дыша, подставлялся и тихо постанывал, когда Рутаганда сжимал зубы на его шее у плеча, когда мял задницу, когда вновь подхватывал голову на ладонь, чтобы жадно целовать послушный, с готовностью приоткрытый рот. Потом Рутаганда сел на край кровати, потянул Вонга опуститься перед собой на колени — и тот подчинился снова, оперся локтями на его широко разведенные бедра и запрокинул голову, чтобы взглянуть в лицо. Губы уже налились краской, потеряли четкость очертаний, но потрудиться им еще только предстояло. Рутаганда поймал его плывущий рассеянный взгляд, отвел прилипшие к виску волосы. Наклонился, слизнул испарину, ощутив знакомую соль и терпкость. Сказал на ухо, заставив вздрогнуть от шепота:  
— Давай-ка, Николас, поработай ртом.  
Когда Вонг неловкими пальцами раздернул завязки его штанов и выпустил наружу член, Рутаганда вздрогнул сам — сперва от прохладного воздуха, коснувшегося головки, потом от накрывших ее горячих губ. Вонг облизал головку, отпустил, чтобы пройтись языком по стволу до яиц и обратно, глубоко вздохнул — и забрал член в рот. Рутаганда застонал сквозь сжатые зубы и опустил ладонь ему на затылок. Принуждать не пришлось, мальчик и без того старался отменно. Он задыхался и жмурился, по щекам текли слезы — но когда Рутаганда попытался оттянуть его голову, чтобы позволить отдышаться, Вонг дернулся обратно и вцепился в бедра так, что Рутаганда счел за лучшее оставить свой член в полном его распоряжении.  
Он не стал отстраняться и тогда, когда Рутаганда сжал его плечо, давая знать, что вот-вот кончит. Проглотил семя, откинул голову, улыбаясь бездумно и почти счастливо, подождал, пока Рутаганда протянет руку и сотрет с его губ остатки. Послушно поднялся, когда Рутаганда потянул его встать, сел верхом на бедра, прильнул и уткнулся лицом в шею. Его член упирался Рутаганде в живот, требовал внимания, но сам Вонг молчал, тяжело дыша, трогал губами кожу и коротко, тихо всхлипнул, когда Рутаганда погладил его по спине.  
Потом Рутаганда ласкал его с обеих сторон, слегка отстранив от себя — одной рукой дрочил член, наслаждаясь твердостью и горячим пульсом в ладони, пальцами другой пробирался между ягодиц, трогал отверстие, гладил нежную кожу вокруг. “Пожалуйста”, — шепнул Вонг, не отрывая губ от его шеи, и вскрикнул, когда Рутаганда вместо ответа насадил его сразу на два пальца.

К счастью, кровать действительно оказалась прочной, иначе запросто могла бы сломаться. Набравшись сил, Рутаганда выебал Вонга без жалости и осторожности — сперва поставил на колени, уткнул лбом в подушку и трахал, крепко держа за поясницу, потом бесцеремонно перевернул, заставил задрать ноги и, раз за разом вгоняя член, целовал лежащую на плече щиколотку. Вонг вскрикивал с каждым толчком и нежно, беспомощно постанывал от прикосновений, Рутаганда смотрел на искаженное удовольствием лицо, и облегчение пришло раньше, чем он снова излился: пускай на несколько минут, но Вонг забыл обо всем, о чем не хотел думать, и никто кроме Рутаганды не смог бы ему в этом помочь.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12: Однажды это должно было случиться**

Стрекоза Синтии прилетела поздним вечером, забилась о стекло так настойчиво и тревожно, будто спасалась от погони. Вонг шевельнулся, поднял голову со стального плеча Рутаганды и неохотно отодвинулся. Рутаганда встал и впустил гостью.  
— У меня мало времени, — зазвучал в ушах далекий голос Синтии, едва стрекоза опустилась в ладонь. — Он слушает?  
— Момент. — Рутаганда присел обратно на кровать, подставил руку Вонгу и ощутил соприкосновение стали. — Говори.  
Волосы Вонга были спутаны и растрепаны после сна, но глаза уже смотрели ясно.  
— Начинать нужно с Ройнара, — быстро сказала Синтия. — Он опаснее куклы. И он всех подозревает: меня, Левенов, даже Мелию с Мави. Уж они-то ни при чем. Жертва Маркуса не слишком помогла, хотя какое-то время он нам выиграл. Не вернись вы — от этого не было бы толку, а так...  
— Жертва? — повторил Вонг.  
— Ройнар мог взять кого угодно. В первую очередь Левена или меня. Когда он явился, он готов был вычистить всех, кто.. — она помедлила, наверняка подбирая слова: — ...был так или иначе близок вашему величеству. Маркус встретился с Лидией Арун. Попросил у нее помощи. Попытался убедить ее в том, что Мертвый совет опасен и с ним не стоит иметь дело. Рассказал, что больше ему не на кого опереться. Смешал меня с грязью за предательство, назвал Левена глупым щенком, которому никто в здравом уме не рискнул бы довериться, а его жену болтливой пустышкой. Перебрал всех подряд и никого не счел достойным.  
Она коротко вздохнула.  
— Дальше? — после недолгого молчания сказал Вонг, и сейчас это больше походило на просьбу, чем на приказ.  
— Арун выслушала его и пошла к Ройнару.  
— На это он и рассчитывал, — тихо проговорил Вонг.  
— Разумеется, — отозвалась Синтия. — Его взяли и допрашивали. Он говорил то же самое.  
— Кого-то он должен был сдать, — заметил Рутаганда. — Чтобы вышло убедительнее.  
— Тебя и отряд, — безразлично сказала Синтия. — То, что ты ищешь короля и отряд об этом знает. Вам уже ничем это не повредило, я сдала вас раньше. Маркус только подтвердил мои слова. Это вышло на руку... нам обоим. Надеюсь, вас это не слишком расстраивает.  
Вонг рассеянно кивнул.

Про Стальное слово Рутаганда рассказал ему еще на далийском корабле, объясняя, что может живая сталь. Ты поэтому так доверяешь Заль? — хладнокровно спросил Вонг, и Рутаганда в очередной раз удивился тому, как быстро мальчик сводит концы с концами. Узнав об условиях сделки, Вонг нахмурился: почему ты не взял с нее слово не вредить и тебе тоже? И остальной команде? Вышло бы слишком дорого, — пожал плечами Рутаганда. — На это она бы не пошла. Мы наемники, Николас, а в жизни бывает всякое.  
Теперь Синтия подтверждала эти слова — и Вонгу даже в голову не пришло проявлять недовольство. Рутаганде и вовсе не с чего было злиться: она выбрала лучший из возможных вариантов.

— Есть еще кое-что, — сказала Синтия. — Нам нужно встретиться.  
— Где и когда? — немедленно спросил Вонг.  
— Пока не знаю. Я пришлю весточку, будьте готовы. Попробуйте последить за Ройнаром. Я не хотела рисковать впустую, не зная, когда вы вернетесь. В последние дни он встречается с кем-то в городе и возвращается злой. Это может быть полезно.  
— Принято, — ответил вместо Вонга Рутаганда.  
— Как они держат его под контролем? — спросил Вонг. Сейчас его лицо уже не каменело при каждом упоминании Ройнара: он так сосредоточился на делах, что позабыл о ненависти. — Вряд ли верят на слово. Что-то должно быть.  
— Могу только предположить. У него есть амулет, которого раньше не было, и на наши он не похож. Зеленый камень на короткой цепочке. Он как-то раз расстегнул воротник… во время допроса.  
Вонг прикрыл глаза.  
— Нужно узнать, что это и как работает.  
— Вероятно, об этом мог бы рассказать Синья Когами, — заметила Синтия. — Но либо он еще не вернулся, либо мы об этом не знаем.  
Вонг на секунду сдвинул брови, и Рутаганда вспомнил, что не называл ему настоящих имен Инугами и призрака. Но тот уже сообразил сам, снова кивнул, не отвечая, и неожиданно спросил:  
— Как госпожа Левен?  
— Ей нездоровится. Левен пьет, шатается по кабакам. С тех пор, как взяли Маркуса. Но хотя бы на это Ройнару плевать. За ними я слежки не заметила. Хотя Кири просто не выпускают из дворца.  
— Неудивительно, — пробормотал Вонг. Синтия помолчала и устало сказала:  
— Хорошо бы это все не слишком затянулось. Иначе мы еще кого-нибудь потеряем.

Дом, снятый для Туана мерварским княжичем, стоял в квартале, который столичные жители называли Кудрявым. Тут любили селиться удачливые бляди, нашедшие себе покровителя, и все вокруг, от вычурных кованых оград до ярких штор, заметных через окна, призвано было демонстрировать роскошь — но еще лучше показывало дурной вкус. То и дело откуда-то доносилась музыка, над цветниками играли переливами света фонари на камнях огня и воздуха, хотя пасмурный день еще не начинал превращаться в сумерки. В неприметные калитки в оградах ныряли посыльные с корзинами снеди и вина — несли угощения на вечер из лавок с торговой улицы, которая тянулась через весь квартал. Лавки эти торговали непомерно дорогим пойлом и сладостями, грубовато сработанными драгоценностями, редкими тканями и затейливым барахлом со всех краев света, которое обходилось покупателям много дороже, чем того стоило.  
За полгода, проведенные в столице Шангри, Рутаганда неплохо освоился в переплетениях городских улиц и теперь быстро сообразил, что квартал победнее, где на каждую шлюху находился не один покупатель, а в лавчонках продавали не дорогие вина, а дешевые зелья, — квартал, где он в конце лета встречался с Килом и Левенами, — расположен совсем недалеко отсюда. Пожалуй, если бы понадобилось, он смог бы вспомнить весь путь, которым его тогда вели. Но сейчас было не до того: найдя подходящий закоулок, они с Вонгом дожидались появления Мави.

Княжич прибыл к Туану на воздушной повозке, которой управлял офицер в мундире королевской гвардии. У ворот Мави отпустил повозку таким жестом, будто на офицере была ливрея, а не мундир, и Вонг тихо фыркнул рядом с Рутагандой — то ли весело, то ли недовольно. Туан встречал своего гостя на крыльце, разодетый как лучшая блядь розария. Рутаганде стало любопытно, сам он решил так наряжаться, чтобы впечатлить соседей, или этого пожелал Мави: когда Туан подхватил его под руку, норовя прильнуть всем телом, никто в здравом уме не подумал бы, что княжич приехал беседовать о книгах. Сам Мави носил траурный серый камзол, превращавший его в блеклую тень. У него ведь недавно умер отец, вспомнил Рутаганда и тут же подумал, что княжна Мелия трауром пренебрегала.

Странная парочка исчезла за дверью, но увязавшаяся за ними капля стали передавала голоса.  
— Ты чем-то встревожен, — заметил Мави, и Туан торопливо откликнулся:  
— Все в порядке, ваша светлость, я скверно спал.  
Заскрипели ступеньки лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Дом Туана Рутаганда вместе с Вонгом изучил заранее, показав заодно, как это делается, и теперь сталь знала в нем все направления, все коридоры и спальни, чуланы и лестницы. Пацан говорил, что постоянной прислуги в доме нет, и не солгал: накануне в кухне возилась какая-то женщина, которая наготовила еды и ушла, а нынешним вечером в особняке не было никого, кроме самого Туана и его гостя.  
— Что это? — вдруг спросил Мави. — У тебя тут перила в занозах?  
— Не может быть, — заволновался пацан, — тут же полировка, ваша светлость, откуда занозы! Вы поранились?  
— Не о чем беспокоиться, — уронил Мави, но Рутаганде послышалось в его голосе сомнение. Впрочем, сомневаться ему предстояло недолго.  
Крошечная игла, прятавшаяся в изгибе перил, вернулась к Вонгу. Тот сдвинул брови, словно прислушивался, потом кивнул: все в порядке. Как сталь отличает человеческую кровь от всего прочего, Рутаганда показал ему уже в порту, воспользовавшись невольной помощью рыбаков: те и не замечали, если обдирали руки о грубые веревки или занозистое дерево. Вместо лезвия, об которое когда-то пришлось порезаться княжне Магде, Вонг предпочел маленькую незаметную иглу — и оказался прав: сильной тревоги у княжича она не вызвала.  
— Пойдем. — Вонг кивнул на особняк. — Незачем давать им поговорить.

Узкий полутемный коридор вывел мимо кухни к лестнице. Над ней вполсилы горели лампы в матовых абажурах, расписанных цветочными узорами и непристойными картинками. Лестница скрипнула снова, Вонг на ходу сбросил Рутаганде в руки длинный плащ, оставшись в черно-красном мундире без знаков различия: снятая с убитых офицеров форма пригодилась снова. Возле дверей, ведущих в гостиную, он жестом показал держаться позади, коснулся ближайших ламп, погружая коридор во мрак, и толкнул двустворчатые двери гостиной.  
Через его плечо Рутаганда, оставаясь незамеченным, видел, как Туан развернулся от стола с закусками и бутылками, как Мави неторопливо поднялся из кресла, в которое успел сесть:  
— Ваше величество.  
Страх в его глазах был едва заметен, но голос дрогнул:  
— Что-то случилось?  
— А должно было? — откликнулся Вонг.  
— Что-то ведь вынудило вас покинуть дворец.  
— Я давно не бывал во дворце.  
— А... Вот как. — Мави помолчал. — Вы здесь без сопровождения?  
Вонг слегка качнул головой.  
— Ваша светлость, — поклонился Рутаганда, шагнув в гостиную из тьмы коридора. По лицу Мави пробежало облегчение, которое ему удалось скрыть хуже, чем страх. Редко Рутаганде так радовались посторонние. — У меня есть для вас письмо.  
Он обошел Вонга, который так и стоял посреди гостиной, подал княжичу конверт, запечатанный печатью Магды. Что там, он знал: записку Магда написала давно, на глазах у Юлии, ей же и отдала — на всякий случай. “Доверяй им, — писала старшая сестра младшему брату, — они служат королю Шангри”. Ваши брат и сестра знают, что случилось с вашим отцом? — спросила тогда Юлия. Мелии незачем об этом знать, отрезала Магда. Помолчала и добавила: Мави наверняка понимает, но он не будет держать зла.  
Если она ошиблась, они сейчас изрядно рисковали. Пожелай княжич расквитаться с отрядом — а заодно и с Вонгом, без приказа которого это дело обойтись не могло, — у него на руках оказались все карты.  
Мави глянул на записку, сложил ее и сунул в карман. Поднял глаза на Вонга:  
— Надеюсь, вы объясните мне, что происходит. И кто сейчас носит вашу корону.  
Похоже, голема во дворце он опасался куда сильнее, чем подлинного короля.  
Вонг бросил взгляд на Туана, наверняка собираясь приказать ему выйти. Тот понял, отставил бутылку с вином — он возился с угощением. Мави покачал головой:  
— Я ему доверяю. Хотя он и не предупредил меня о визите вашего величества. — Оглянулся на Туана: — Тебя ведь это и тревожило, верно?  
Пацан опустил глаза.  
— Я не в обиде, — сдержанно сказал Мави, отворачиваясь снова. — Он подданный Шангри и должен служить своему королю. Хорошо уже то, что он выбрал правильного… Однако ему стоит послушать. Он может оказаться полезен.  
Похоже, время, проведенное в Шангри, и смерть отца не прошли княжичу даром: полудетскую беспечность сменило тихое спокойствие, заставлявшее его казаться взрослее своих лет.  
— А если его допросят? — поднял бровь Вонг. Они говорили о Туане так, словно того не было рядом, и это на мгновение объединило их, сделало похожими — воспитанного во дворце княжича, рассеянного и мягкосердечного, и Вонга, который своим высокомерием обязан был только характеру и силой взятой короне.  
— Он и так может рассказать достаточно, чтобы допросить захотели уже меня, — откликнулся Мави. — А если спросят меня, я расскажу то же, что мог бы сказать он, послушав разговор. Или даже больше.  
— Тебя не станут трогать без серьезной причины, — заметил Вонг.  
— Да? — с сомнением сказал Мави. — Кто бы ни были ваши враги, они рискнули пойти против вас. Что им я.  
Рутаганда подавил смешок и уселся в одно из кресел — ждать, пока Вонг сядет первым, он не собирался. Вонг покосился на него, едва заметно улыбнулся и тоже сел в ближайшее кресло. Следом за ним наконец вернулся на свое место и Мави.  
— Тут ты прав, — медленно сказал Вонг. — Но его могли прижать сразу же, как ты его купил. И теперь он просто докладывает в управление истины обо всех ваших беседах.  
На лице Туана промелькнула обида — но не страх и не тревога. Либо он никому пока не стучал, либо был очень хорош в притворстве. Мави молчал, не пытаясь возражать, и после недолгого размышления Вонг махнул рукой:  
— Как пожелаешь. Рискуешь в первую очередь ты.  
Заполнявшее гостиную напряжение рассеялось и исчезло: король Шангри и мерварский княжич одновременно решили, что смогут иметь дело друг с другом.  
— У вас тут и так-то мало кому можно верить, — неожиданно простодушно сообщил Мави. Лукавства за его простодушием пряталось столько, что его наверняка должна была высоко оценить Кири Левен.  
Разнося вино, Туан слегка поклонился и Вонгу, и княжичу: похоже, королевское доверие он счел великой ценностью, а не смертельной угрозой.  
— Для начала, — сказал Вонг, глотнув вина и пристроив бокал на подлокотник, — расскажи мне, что во дворце тебя тревожит. Потом я объясню, что происходит.  
— Если я скажу “все”, выйдет слишком коротко, — пробормотал Мави. Помедлил и принялся рассказывать.  
Тихий незаметный княжич оказался прекрасным шпионом — вряд ли Вонг рассчитывал на такую удачу, когда решил с ним встретиться, но теперь слушал, забыв о вине и даже слегка подавшись вперед в своем кресле.

Первый разговор Мави услышал случайно — и это был разговор Лидии Арун с големом. Вскоре после приезда княжич освоил библиотеку, сидел в ней с утра до вечера, так что все о нем забывали, и забирался в самую глубину к дальним полкам; в вашем дворце самая большая библиотека из тех, что я видел! — заметил Мави, рассказывая об этом, и в его глазах блеснул огонь, которого не смогли разжечь дворцовые тайны. Вонг кивнул, но беседу поддержать не пожелал, так что Мави со вздохом вернулся к своему рассказу. Голем и Лидия Арун не заметили его и разговаривали так, будто рядом никого не было. Вы оказались нам полезны, говорил голем, и смогли отомстить, разве это не удача?.. Я только начала, ответила Арун, есть еще генерал-майор Кил, — и Мави слегка удивился тому, как холодно звучит ее голос, обычно мягкий. Доберемся и до него, утешил голем. Мави запомнил имя и попытался, не привлекая лишнего внимания, разузнать, о ком идет речь: то, что у воспитательницы вдобавок к новому имени, которое в Мерваре она скрывала, есть еще и какие-то враги, показалось ему любопытным. К счастью, со своими вопросами он пошел к Кири Левен — допустив поначалу ту же ошибку, что и все остальные: он рассчитывал, что госпожа Левен выболтает что угодно и сама того не заметит. Госпожа Левен не отказалась рассказать, кто такой Маркус Кил, но в свою очередь спросила, почему это интересует мерварского княжича. Когда Мави пояснил, что слышал, как это имя упоминали его величество и Лидия Арун, Кири посоветовала ему не лезть не в свои дела — слишком резко для такой хорошенькой женщины. Можно было бы объяснить ее раздражение нездоровьем, но Мави всерьез заподозрил, что во дворце короля Шангри все совсем не так спокойно, как кажется сестрице Мелии, всецело поглощенной выбором нарядов и развлечений.  
Он стал внимательнее прислушиваться к разговорам и наблюдать исподтишка, и с каждым днем все сильнее уверялся в своих подозрениях. Потом появился советник Ройнар, и наблюдать стало сложнее: то, что Ройнара стоит опасаться всерьез, Мави сообразил быстро.  
— Для начала мне не понравилось, как он на меня смотрит, — невозмутимо сообщил княжич, когда Вонг поинтересовался, что навело его на эту мысль. — Как сестрица Магда на некоторых гвардейцев.  
“Я предпочитаю лейтенантов, — вспомнил Рутаганда — они больше стараются”.  
Вонг усмехнулся одними губами:  
— Ну да, разумеется. От своих привычек он не отказался. Но это не все?  
Оказалось, что нет. Несколько разговоров Мави все же услышал — и теперь уже он тщательно следил за тем, чтобы не попасться никому на глаза. Он слышал, как советник Ройнар упрекал короля за то, что тот позволил Магде забрать в свои руки Мервар, а король безразлично ответил: когда нам будет нужно, мы его возьмем, кто бы ни был на княжестве. Еще Мави слышал, как король говорил Ройнару: его надо найти, пока не стало поздно. Сперва он подумал, что речь идет о Рутаганде, но ответ Ройнара “я не могу искать в открытую” заставил его переменить мнение: отряд к этому времени уже был объявлен в розыск. Используй Заль, — велел король. Я ей не доверяю, — ответил Ройнар. А кому ты доверяешь?.. Вот оно, порченое сердце, — беспечно откликнулся король, и его советник без должного уважения ответил: как будто вы сами доверяете хоть кому-то. О, я верю всем, пока они меня не разочаруют, — засмеялся король, и Мави понял, что аудиенция заканчивается и лучше убраться подальше.  
Кроме разговоров были еще и королевские выходки — бесцельные убийства, нелепые назначения на должности и отставки, странные указы, никому не приносившие пользы, обрывочные ухаживания за Мелией: король то засыпал ее подарками и называл принцессой, то забывал о ней на несколько дней; сама Мелия считала его величество “восхитительным”, хотя и “слегка странным”, и Мави решил ничего ей не говорить — чтобы она потом не сболтнула лишнего.  
Слушая княжича, Вонг кивал и безотчетно хмурился: он явно размышлял о чем-то или пытался что-то понять. Рутаганда смотрел на него, и сердце дергала тревога: под маской сосредоточенного внимания Вонг прятал растерянность — он словно пытался выиграть время, позволяя собеседнику неторопливо нанизывать слово за словом, а сам в это время отчаянно думал, что делать дальше. Эта растерянность проступила в нем после казни Маркуса Кила: отказавшись от спасения бывшего наставника, он как будто утратил уверенность в собственных решениях.  
В конце концов, ему всего двадцать три, подумал Рутаганда и сам себя поправил: двадцать четыре; больше года прошло с тех пор, как они встретились над трупом майора Талбара в Девдане. Так или иначе, весь опыт Вонга сводился к портовому детству, армии и недолгим месяцам на троне. До сих пор он неплохо справлялся со всем, что на него валилось, но стоило ли ждать, что так будет и впредь?..

Когда Мави развел руками и сказал: “Кажется, это все”, — заговорил Вонг. Рутаганда слушал, как он рассказывает о Мертвом совете и его правосудии, о заговоре, о подмене и участии в ней Лидии Арун, о том, что Ройнар бежал на острова после смерти Хана и пока неизвестно, служил ли он Мертвому совету давно или перешел на их сторону только после побега, — и наблюдал за княжичем и за Туаном. По лицу Мави понять что-нибудь было сложно, а вот Туан, забыв о приличиях, таращился на его величество со смесью ужаса и восторга — и если ужас вызывало то, о чем Вонг говорил, то восторг относился к нему самому. Рутаганде стало смешно: когда-то так же смотрел Вонгу в рот лейтенант, а ныне майор Крон с цыплячьей шеей. Еще раньше Рутаганда замечал похожий взгляд у того ординарца Вонга, который тайком примерял его мундир. У людей постарше Вонг вызывал самые разные чувства, смотря насколько серьезную опасность представлял; девиц сперва привлекала его красота, а потом расстраивало безразличие к их чарам; но такие вот мальчишки смотрели на него так восторженно, будто хотели сами быть как он, быть им — но понимали, что никогда не смогут.

Описывая положение дел, Вонг не назвал ни одного имени тех, кому доверяет, и Мави, разумеется, это заметил.  
— Вы ведь намеренно не говорите, кто во дворце на вашей стороне? — спросил он, когда Вонг закончил. Тот молча кивнул.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Мави, — я понимаю.  
Вонг откинулся на спинку кресла, уперся локтями в подлокотники и свел обтянутые белыми перчатками пальцы. Внимательно посмотрел на княжича:  
— Если Ройнар что-то заподозрит, ты умрешь плохой смертью. Можешь не возвращаться во дворец. Я найду, как переправить тебя в Мервар.  
Похоже, ссориться с княгиней Магдой он не хотел — и понимал, как в таком случае стоит вести дела.  
— Там моя сестра, — сказал Мави. — Во дворце… Хотя и в Мерваре тоже. Что я могу для вас сделать?  
— Просто наблюдать тебе недостаточно? — поднял бровь Вонг. Мави промолчал, посмотрел исподлобья.  
— Вернуться во дворец ты хочешь из-за сестры, — продолжил Вонг. — Но зачем тебе влезать в чужие опасные дела?  
— Почему госпожа Арун вас ненавидит? — вдруг спросил Мави.  
— Я убил ее сына, — с прохладцей сказал Вонг. — Он служил Мертвому совету. А восемь лет назад Маркус Кил убил на дуэли ее мужа. По той же причине.  
— Вот как. — Мави отвел взгляд. В серых глазах промелькнула отстраненная решимость. — Ради своей мести она втянула в чужие опасные дела, — он явно намеренно повторил слова Вонга, — Мелию и меня. Заранее зная, что подставляет нас обоих. Я не хочу, чтобы она преуспела.  
— Убедительно, — снова кивнул Вонг, и княжич как будто приободрился:  
— В конце концов, до меня там никому и дела нет. Думаю, за мной даже не следят. Первые раза три наверняка следили. Но я просто прихожу сюда, иногда ночую, потом возвращаюсь во дворец. Ничего интересного.  
Тут он не ошибался. Снаружи за домом незаметно присматривал Бун; он уже успел подтвердить, что никакого хвоста за княжичем нет.  
Вонг тем временем снова задумался — и бросил на Рутаганду короткий, едва ли осознанный взгляд, словно просил совета.  
— Его светлость говорил, Ройнар на него запал, — заметил Рутаганда. — Этим можно воспользоваться.  
— Знаете, — серьезно начал Мави, — я понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, но предпочел бы обойтись без этого.  
У Вонга дрогнули губы, как будто он прятал улыбку. Рутаганда качнул головой:  
— Вы можете заманить его туда, где нам проще будет его взять. Да хоть сюда.  
Теперь задумался княжич. Медленно проговорил:  
— Это будет странно. До сих пор я делал вид, что ничего не замечаю. С чего мне его заманивать?  
— Верно, — кивнул Вонг. — Ройнар прекрасно знает, что никто его не захочет просто так. Он покупает… или давит на тех, на кого ему есть чем надавить. Если бы здесь было чем — он бы уже попробовал. Но мерварский княжич от него не зависит. Так что Ройнар не поверит.  
Туан, по-прежнему топтавшийся возле столика с угощениями, звякнул стаканами, зашуршал одеждой.  
— Говори, — велел Вонг, едва бросив на него взгляд.  
— С вашего позволения, ваше величество, — осторожно начал Туан, — его светлости необязательно хотеть. Его светлость может начать... бояться. Такой человек, о каком вы говорите, это сразу почует.  
Вонг машинально кивнул.  
— Но это опасно, — быстро добавил Туан. Вонг кивнул снова, сдвинул брови:  
— Мы не с того начинаем. Сперва нужно решить, как его брать, когда он придет.  
Это предстояло решать не Мави и не Туану — и обсуждать с ними поимку Ройнара Вонг не стал. Велел обоим встречаться как раньше и поднялся, небрежно отмахнувшись от приглашения на обед.  
— Будьте осторожны, ваша светлость, — посоветовал Рутаганда княжичу, прощаясь, и Мави слабо улыбнулся:  
— Я осторожен.  
“...А вот ты — нет”, — сказал когда-то Вонг своему давнему знакомому по имени Сэм за мгновение до его смерти.

— Стоит ли на него рассчитывать? — с сомнением спросил Рутаганда, когда дом Туана остался позади. Над пустой улицей мерцал и переливался свет затейливых фонарей Кудрявого квартала. — Он не боец. Сейчас он обижен на Арун, но пригрозить ему смертью сестры или его собственной — и он испугается. Да и на нас ему есть за что обижаться.  
— Пускай, — помолчав, сказал Вонг. — Мне просто нужно, чтобы он привел Ройнара. Или вывел на нас. Пройдемся, — и свернул от разноцветных фонарей и витых оград в тесный и суетливый район, в глубине которого прятался дом Маркуса Кила. Здесь света было меньше, но ранние сумерки пока еще позволяли разглядеть улицы и редких прохожих. Вонг поглубже натянул капюшон, и Рутаганда последовал его примеру, но по сторонам поглядывать не перестал.

За невысоким забором возле одного из домов дети играли в казнь. Ящик с прислоненным к нему шестом изображал эшафот, на который как раз взобрался приговоренный. Возле ящика ждал палач, намотавший на лицо замурзанный платок. Напротив восседал на перевернутой корзине король — его голову венчали пяльцы. Возле корзины терлась девчонка в грязном платье, а несколько детей совсем неразумного возраста сидели вокруг и что-то жевали, заодно изображая толпу: вероятно, старшие за ними присматривали. Сперва все шло должным образом, но когда палач начал делать вид, будто прилаживает петлю, казнимый, вместо того, чтобы покорно повеситься, скатился с ящика и бросился с кулаками на короля. Палач оставил свои труды и присоединился к драке, королевская невеста опасливо отошла подальше, а народ принялся бросать в сторону ивового трона обмусоленные хлебные корки. Рутаганда хмыкнул, покосился на Вонга и увидел, что тот тоже наблюдает за мятежом. По его лицу пробежала тень, ее сменила невеселая улыбка.  
— У них могли бы найтись сторонники, — едва слышно произнес он.  
— Что толку бунтовать против короны, — заметил Рутаганда, и Вонг качнул головой:  
— Не в этом дело.  
Рутаганда ждал, что он продолжит, но Вонг замолчал и несколько минут шел молча — а потом сказал так же тихо:  
— Почему сюда прислали сумасшедшего?  
Об этом Рутаганда задумывался уже давно. Те, чье сердце не могли рассмотреть и оценить рыцари ордена Сивиллы, не обязательно были безумны: взять хоть Тоду, который прожил в Шангри много лет, ведя свои дела и не вызывая ни у кого подозрений. Кроме големов была еще и Синтия — которую, по словам Сиро, Мертвый совет охотно принял бы к себе и которой потеря рассудка определенно не грозила; был и сам Сиро, который не обезумел, даже став голодным призраком. Вряд ли все остальные обитатели Чистой башни были такими же сумасшедшими, как голем, занявший место короля Шангри; тогда зачем же послали именно его?..  
— Это не он творит херню. Это ты ее творишь, — медленно сказал Рутаганда, и Вонг повернул к нему голову так резко, что чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте. — Может статься, их это устраивает.  
“Мертвый совет не любит воевать, — вспомнились слова Инугами. — Они наверняка рассчитывали войти сюда мирно”. Король, от которого его подданные будут рады избавиться и вздохнут с облегчением, когда власть перейдет к Мертвому совету, — тоже мирный способ вторжения.  
— А Ройнар? — спросил Вонг, внимательно глядя на Рутаганду; он как будто ждал, что тот сейчас изложит ему весь план Мертвого совета от и до.  
— Зачищает генералитет, — пожал плечами Рутаганда. — Или следит, чтобы сумасшедший не проебал лишнего… Но вряд ли болван успеет всерьез тебе подосрать, Николас. На это нужно время.  
— Мне оно тоже нужно. — Вонг указал на узкий полутемный переулок. — Сюда.  
Эта дорога определенно вела к дому Кила, хотя и не с той стороны, с которой когда-то входил Рутаганда.  
— Там может быть ловушка, — заметил он. — Для тех, кто захочет заглянуть.  
Вонг бросил быстрый взгляд:  
— Ты встречался с ним здесь?  
Рассказывая Вонгу о заговорщиках сразу после того, как он вернулся в разум, Рутаганда сказал только “Левены устроили тайную встречу”. Теперь он кивнул, и по лицу Вонга скользнула слабая улыбка.  
— Я уверен, что там ловушка, — тихо сказал он. — Но хочу убедиться. Вряд ли там есть соглядатаи. У Ройнара не так много надежных людей, чтобы расставлять их повсюду.

Соглядатаев поблизости от узкого двухэтажного дома действительно не было — зато в щелях глухих штор тускло мерцал свет.  
— Я сам, — сказал Вонг, когда Рутаганда собрался отправить на разведку стального шмеля. Оса выбралась из-под его перчатки и исчезла в сгустившихся сумерках.  
В щели между соседними домами, куда они убрались, чтобы никому не мозолить глаза, едва хватало места для двоих. Вонг уперся в Рутаганду спиной, отступая глубже в темноту, и Рутаганда машинально приобнял его за пояс. Вонг прижался плотнее, прошептал:  
— Три человека. Больше ничего не могу понять.  
Рутаганда пошевелил стальными пальцами, и Вонг подставил запястье. Следить за мелкими шорохами и звуками через связь было не слишком удобно, но оставалась надежда на разговоры: раз люди в доме не старались скрыть свое присутствие, значит, это была не засада. Сперва Рутаганда услышал стук каблуков, шаги помягче, треск: что-то сломалось. Потом заговорила женщина — на незнакомом языке, похожем на островной. Ее молодой голос мягко шуршал в ушах. Ей спокойно и неторопливо отвечал мужчина — тоже, судя по голосу, не старик.  
— И вы поищите, пожалуйста, — сказала женщина на шангрийском; вероятно, с ними был кто-то местный. — Вы ведь лучше знаете, где в ваших домах могут быть тайники.  
— По-моему, пустая трата времени, — заметил мужчина тоже на шангрийском, с отчетливым акцентом. — Люди этого... Ройнара тут все вверх дном перевернули.  
Он как будто хотел втянуть третьего в разговор, но ответила снова женщина:  
— Я не думаю, что Ройнару стоит доверять. В его сердце слишком много скверны.  
Третий человек промолчал.  
— Орден, — еле слышным шорохом отдалось в живой стали, и секунду Рутаганда не мог понять: это сказал Вонг или подумал он сам.  
— Но уже поздно, — заметил мужчина с прежним отстраненным спокойствием. — Это не лучший район в городе. Стоит ли здесь задерживаться?  
— Вы забываете, Гиноза, что мы можем себя защитить, — мирно откликнулась его собеседница.  
— А госпожа Цунемори забывает, что нам не стоит раскрывать свое присутствие, — возразил мужчина.  
— Значит, мы останемся здесь до утра, — терпеливо сказала она. — Или дольше, если поиски затянутся, — и перешла на островной.  
Через пару минут люди в доме разделились: мужчина и женщина с островов продолжали разговаривать между собой, а третий едва слышно отошел. Скрипнула половица — или дверь: видно, он послушался приказа и занялся поисками неизвестно чего.  
— Я хочу знать, что они ищут, — сказал Вонг. — И я хочу знать, кто это. Кто еще здесь служит ордену.  
Голоса почти стихли в отдалении, но слушать разговоры, не понимая в них ни слова, смысла все равно было немного. Шорохи меняли оттенки: неизвестный, за которым увязалась оса Вонга, то перебирал бумаги, то скрипел петлями дверей или дверец, то с мягким глухим хлопком встряхивал ткани. Потом эти звуки тоже стали пропадать, будто оса оставалась на месте, а неизвестный уходил все дальше.  
— Я хуже чувствую сталь, — вдруг сказал Вонг. — Связь как будто гаснет.  
— Возвращай обратно, — велел Рутаганда, — ты слишком далеко ее загнал.  
— Ты можешь куда дальше.  
— Николас, моей стали много лет, а твоей нет и месяца. Ну?  
— Все, — хмуро сказал Вонг через минуту. — Совсем пропала.  
Он машинально потер запястье. Это лучше прочего говорило, что связь разорвалась: сталь уже потребовала возмещения.  
— Ну и хрен с ней, — пожал плечами Рутаганда. — Потеря невелика, а на ошибках тоже учатся.  
— Ее не надо забрать? Если кто-то ее найдет, могут догадаться, что это.  
— Не найдут. Она заберется в какую-нибудь щель с глаз подальше и умрет. На виду не останется, можешь мне поверить. — Рутаганда помедлил. — Я тебе не показывал, но могу...  
— Не надо, — перебил Вонг. — Незачем тратить впустую.  
По крайней мере, это слегка отвлекло его от недовольства собой.  
Рутаганда отправил в дом шмеля, но больше ничего интересного они не услышали: орденские уже перестали болтать и молча обыскивали дом. В конце концов он связался с Буном, которого оставил послушать разговоры в доме Туана. Узнал, что после их ухода Мави спросил пацана: “Тебе страшно?” — а тот ответил: “Я рад быть полезным его величеству”. “Преданность своему повелителю есть наипервейшая добродетель всякого подданного”, — заметил на это Мави, “Назидание слабому Имри Далийца”, — немедленно откликнулся Туан, и дальше разговор перешел на какие-то книжки. Рутаганда сказал "ясно" и послал Буна понаблюдать за домом Маркуса Кила — предупредив об опасных гостях и велев держаться от них подальше.  
Остальных он дергать не стал: они уже не первый день пытались выследить Ройнара, но пока не преуспели. Похоже, из дворца в Черный дом и обратно тот ходил под землей, а лезть в катакомбы без большой нужды не стоило. Там убраться с глаз долой было бы невозможно, имея дело с магом земли. Где-то он должен был выходить в город, но найти эти его ходы не удавалось.

Все это Рутаганда крутил в голове, шагая следом за Вонгом, который направился через разгульный квартал в сторону порта. Здесь вовсю бурлило вечернее веселье, навстречу попадались то едва стоящие на ногах мастеровые, то пьяная матросня в обнимку с местными девками, а то и солдаты из столичного гарнизона — тоже пьяные и тоже с девками. Кто-то притерся к Рутаганде сбоку, словно пытался обогнать, не столкнувшись со встречными. Рутаганда поймал чужую руку возле самого кармана, подумал было раскрошить в осколки запястье, но не стал — шум вышел бы лишним; рука слегка дернулась, он сдавил без особого усилия, решив: пускай недельку поболит да перестанет. Воришка зашипел сквозь зубы, но смолчал и убрался прочь, едва Рутаганда его отпустил. Значит, и сам понял, что легко отделался. Вонг оглянулся, убеждаясь, что Рутаганда не отстал слишком сильно, и свернул в сторону от дороги, ведущей в порт.  
— Куда мы? — спросил Рутаганда, в несколько шагов нагнав его и пойдя рядом.  
— В академии, — тихо сказал Вонг вместо ответа, — он иногда звал к себе кадетов. Не всех. Меня, Левена, еще нескольких.  
— Зачем? — полюбопытствовал Рутаганда. Вонг покосился на него, но понял, видимо, что ничего дурного в вопросе не кроется, и ответил мирно:  
— Он с нами разговаривал. Учил нас, как себя держать... не только на плацу. Это я понял уже после. Тогда просто ходил в гости. Было странно... Потом мы обычно заворачивали в кабак. Погулять всерьез. — В его голосе пряталось недоброе веселье. — Левен всякий раз боялся, что он узнает. Поэтому я настаивал.  
Рутаганда коротко хохотнул, Вонг усмехнулся. Легко представлялись эти желторотые кадеты, гуляющие "всерьез" после воспитательных приемов у господина начальника академии. И разумеется, Вонг, с портового детства привыкший к сомнительным заведениям, пакостил по мелочи однокашнику, которого уже тогда терпеть не мог. Рутаганда бросил взгляд по сторонам: вдруг остро захотелось прижать мальчишку к стене, запустить руки под плащ, поймать губами приоткрытый рот... Посреди веселой пьяной толпы этого делать не стоило — и тем сильнее тянуло.  
— Мы ходили сюда, — сказал Вонг и потянул тяжелую, грубо раскрашенную дверь очередного кабака.

Генерал-лейтенант Левен заметно выделялся среди обычной местной публики — и выглядел так, будто пил по меньшей мере с полудня, а то и не первый день. Пока Рутаганда неодобрительно разглядывал его измятое лицо и мутные глаза, винные пятна на обшлагах и неуставно распахнутый воротник синего с белым кителя, Вонг остановил пробегавшую мимо девицу в замызганном фартуке. Спросил:  
— Этот офицер часто здесь бывает?  
Та замялась, он достал монету, прокрутил в пальцах. То ли девицу убедили деньги, то ли при виде белой перчатки и красного канта на черном рукаве мундира она решила не выгораживать гвардейца перед военной полицией, но ответила без колебаний:  
— Да вторую неделю считай как в караул ходит. Пьет, пока на ногах стоит. Но не буянит, что нет, то нет. Да и не лезет к нему никто.  
— Подай вина вон туда. — Вонг кивнул в сторону пустого стола подальше от Левена, сунул девице еще одну монету. — Неразбавленного.  
— Сию минуту, ваш-высокородие.  
— Подождем, — сказал Вонг, когда девица убежала. — Хочу с ним поговорить.

Ждать пришлось не слишком долго. Допив очередную бутылку, Левен поднялся, высыпал на стол несколько монет из кармана и зашагал к выходу — очень целеустремленно и едва не снося встречавшиеся по пути столы и табуреты. Местные пьяницы подхватывали свои кружки, чтобы уберечь от падения, но залупаться на гвардейского офицера не рисковали.

По улицам Левен шел не менее целеустремленно, однако временами его заносило от стены к стене. Прохожие расступались, но Левену, наверное, было неловко их тревожить — потому что он пару раз свернул, выбирая переулки все более пустые, и наконец замедлил шаги на совсем безлюдной улице. К веселому кварталу она уже не относилась и выглядела заброшенной: дома на ней стояли темные и, судя по тишине и почти полному отсутствию живых запахов, нежилые.  
— Заметил, — беззвучно сказал Вонг, и Рутаганда кивнул. Даже пьяный в хлам, Левен смог понять, что кто-то идет за ним следом. Он постоял несколько секунд, ссутулившись и пошатываясь, а потом начал разворачиваться — медленно, наверняка ожидая атаки. Во тьме белой вспышкой мелькнула перчатка Вонга, и на командира королевской гвардии с шумом обрушилась вода. Зная Вонга — наверняка ледяная. Левен не успел защититься, вскинул руку, чтобы атаковать в ответ, но замер на месте.  
— Разумно. — Вонг сделал несколько шагов к нему. — Протрезвел?  
Рутаганда ощутил, как сгущается над пустой улицей тихая защита, и нашарив в кармане амулет, разлил вокруг пятно мягкого света. Левен утер лицо, тряхнул головой, разбрасывая брызги, как большая собака. Покосился на Рутаганду, смущенно улыбнулся вместо приветствия и перевел взгляд на Вонга:  
— Да. Спасибо, ваше…  
— Заткнись, — сухо сказал Вонг. — И приведи себя в порядок.  
Он молча ждал, пока Левен движением силы избавлял от воды себя и свой мундир, а потом шагнул еще ближе. Верзила Левен ростом был почти с Рутаганду, но сейчас казалось, что Вонг смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
— Что ты себе позволяешь? Ты командир моей гвардии.  
— Вашей, а не этого, — по-детски беспомощно огрызнулся Левен, снова потер лицо — мучнисто-бледное то ли от холода, то ли из-за того, как резко его покинул хмель, — и вдруг посмотрел на Вонга с тревогой: — Вы знаете, что генерал-майор...  
— Знаю, — сквозь зубы бросил Вонг.  
— Это моя вина. — Левен повесил голову. — Они меня заподозрили, я вел себя как дурак. И он тогда... Чтобы прикрыть меня и Кири...  
— Кем ты себя возомнил, — перебил его Вонг с опасной мягкостью. — Если бы я не облажался, они бы сюда не вошли.  
— Но вас не было, — упрямо возразил Левен. — А я был там. На площади. Просто стоял и смотрел, и ничего не сделал. Даже не попытался!..  
— Я тоже там был, — ровно сказал Вонг. Левен оторопел — и мгновенно забыл о субординации:  
— Но как? Почему ты ничего… Ты не мог себя выдать, да?  
— Мог, — уронил Вонг все так же равнодушно. — Я мог спасти Кила и забрать корону. И положить всю площадь. Я не стал. Можешь меня за это ненавидеть.  
Пока он говорил, Левен успел побледнеть еще сильнее, а под конец залился краской. Теперь она расползалась по его лицу уродливыми пятнами.  
— Тебе хуже всех, — неожиданно сипло сказал он, и Вонг отшатнулся от этого непрошеного, почти оскорбительного сочувствия. — Прости меня, я не должен был… Простите, ваше…  
— Замолчи. Разжалую.  
Левен моргнул, явно не приняв угрозу всерьез, но Вонг уже взял себя в руки — и со свойственной ему ядовитой мстительностью нашел самый болезненный для собеседника способ сменить тему:  
— Как госпожа Левен?  
Тот мгновенно помрачнел.  
— Плохо. Голем… он ее почти не трогает. Но...  
— Ты в ней уверен? — перебил Вонг, не трудясь дослушивать.  
Иногда Левен все же мог действовать стремительно — но Вонг все равно оказался быстрее. Он поймал в ладонь кулак командира своей гвардии, готовый встретиться с его скулой, и ровно сказал:  
— Ты не понял. Ты уверен, что это все еще она? Что ее не забрали и не подменили.  
— Я... — лицо Левена посерело. — Прости. Простите. Я подумал...  
— Зря. — Вонг разжал пальцы и позволил его руке упасть. — Не вздумай так вести себя с ним. Тебя убьет корона.  
— Я бы не стал, — непослушными губами проговорил Левен, и Вонг коротко усмехнулся:  
— Это должно мне польстить? Хватит. Отвечай.

По словам Левена выходило, что будь Кири уже не Кири, она, вероятно, выглядела и чувствовала бы себя гораздо лучше: вряд ли занявшая ее место кукла стала бы так тщательно изображать женские недомогания. Тем более, что стараться было бы не для кого: Левен ее почти не видел. Сознавая, что в хитрости ему с Кири не сравниться, и опасаясь случайно сказать что-нибудь, что будет стоить жизни им обоим, он держался от жены подальше.  
— К лучшему, — холодно сказал Вонг. — Пока она на сносях, она в безопасности. Когда придет срок?  
— В начале весны, — пробормотал Левен, и Вонг кивнул:  
— Я закончу раньше. Доложи остальное.  
Доклад Левена не содержал ничего, о чем они еще не знали от Синтии и Мави Мерварского: наблюдательностью командир гвардии не отличался. Рутаганда коснулся плеча Вонга, жестом показал на защиту: выпусти. Стоило присмотреть, чтобы кто-нибудь не подобрался незамеченным. Остаток разговора он слушал вполуха с помощью живой стали, куда больше внимания уделяя наблюдению за окрестностями. Единственное, что оказалось новостью, — морская охрана сообщила о приближении Осеннего шторма.  
— Как он собирается его остановить, — то ли спросил, то ли вслух задумался Вонг. — Он не сможет пробудить всю силу короны.  
— Не знаю, — откликнулся Левен. — Но он не беспокоится. Наверное, у них есть свой способ. Должен быть. Вряд ли к островам не приходят волны.  
Тут он, пожалуй, был прав: острова, затерянные посреди неспокойного Южного моря, должны были уметь встречать большую волну — иначе они бы не выжили.

— Продолжай сюда таскаться, — велел Вонг под конец. — И продолжай пить.  
— Но… — начал Левен, и Вонг устало перебил:  
— Иначе они поймут, что теперь тебе есть на что надеяться.

Дорога до дома Ската обошлась без приключений. Вонг молчал, и Рутаганда то крутил в голове сегодняшние новости, то размышлял о том, что Тамира наверняка уже ждет их с ужином — стряпала она отменно. Он рассеянно гадал, почему не оценил ее стряпню раньше: потому ли, что почти не бывал в доме на улице Железных крыльев, когда она пришла туда экономкой, — или потому, что нехитрые удовольствия вроде вкусной еды не могли тогда отвлечь его от бесконечной мутной тоски?..  
Возле крыльца ему померещилось что-то, чего там не должно было быть. Портовые районы обходились без фонарей, густую тьму едва-едва разбавлял свет из окон, и Рутаганда снова достал амулет. Сделал еще шаг, ведя перед собой пятно света, и остановился. Вонг замер рядом. На крыльце, уперев локоть в колено и подперев голову кулаком, сидел Сиро. Встретившись с Рутагандой взглядом, он неторопливо поднялся:  
— Здравствуй, Десмонд Рутаганда. Жаль, что ты меня снова не слышишь.  
Рутаганда едва успел скрыть удивление: он и сам не ждал, что здесь, в Шангри, будет различать голос призрака так же ясно, как в дальних землях. Мелькнула мысль не подавать виду — но возможность говорить с Сиро напрямую была ценнее сомнительного шанса подслушать огрызки его разговоров с Инугами.  
— Отчего же, — сказал Рутаганда. — И тебе привет.  
— О. — Сиро поднял брови. — Похоже, ты накрепко запомнил, что я не лишен дара речи. Что ж, можно считать это удачей. — И перевел взгляд на Вонга. — А твой король без королевства меня теперь видит. Значит, и на его разум я произвел неизгладимое впечатление. То есть на то, что заменяло разум Нивону.  
— Что он говорит? — спросил Вонг, и Сиро улыбнулся.  
— Здоровается. — Рутаганда взглянул на призрака. — Так что у тебя за новости?  
— Синья Когами хочет с вами повидаться. Он ждет на причале за рыбными рядами.  
Беглый рыцарь Сивиллы не стал скрывать, что уже выяснил, где они обосновались, — но сам в гости не пошел.

Темнота пронзительно и остро пахла рыбой — свежей, подтухшей, копченой и соленой. Рыбой пах весь порт — но здесь, возле торговых рядов, хотя и пустых под вечер, запах сгущался так, что становился почти невыносимым. Рутаганда едва различал дорогу, но свет потушил: Сиро шагал чуть впереди, и можно было ориентироваться на туманную, слабо мерцающую фигуру, а споткнуться обо что попало не дала бы живая сталь. Вонг задержался, сказав: “Иди. Я проверю, что все в порядке, и догоню”, — то ли не доверял Инугами и его призраку, то ли хотел перекинуться парой слов со Скатом.  
— Мы слышали, что вышло с Маркусом Килом, — сказал Сиро, разворачиваясь к Рутаганде. Когда он двигался спиной вперед, было отчетливо видно, что шагать ему необязательно. — Теперь меня терзает любопытство. Николас Вонг и в самом деле пожалел людей на площади — или просто не мог ничего сделать?  
— Пускай терзает дальше, — предложил Рутаганда, и Сиро тихо рассмеялся:  
— Ты и сам не знаешь.  
Говорить, что у Вонга есть непобедимое оружие, которое тот решил пока не тратить, Рутаганда не стал.

У причалов постукивали друг об друга пришвартованные лодки, под дощатым настилом шуршала и плескалась вода. Инугами сидел на краю причала, свесив ноги, и смотрел, как дробится в черных волнах лунный свет.  
— Решил предупредить, — сказал он, едва Рутаганда подошел. — В столицу прибыли рыцари ордена. Я еще не узнал, кто они, но я видел их транспорт.  
— Мы их сегодня засекли на обыске, — ответил Рутаганда, садясь рядом. — В доме Кила.  
Инугами кивнул, но промолчал.  
— Парень и девка. Она вроде командует, он на подхвате.  
— Кто? — быстро спросил Инугами. — Вы слышали имена?  
— Девицу парень называл Цунемори, — тщательно проговорил непривычное имя Рутаганда. — А сам он Гиноза.  
Лицо Инугами прорезала больная усмешка, расколола на кусочки отрешенное спокойствие.  
— Однажды это должно было случиться, — пробормотал он, и Рутаганда поддался то ли сочувствию, то ли любопытству:  
— Друзья твои?  
— Друзья, — повторил Инугами. — Да. Когда-то. Сейчас уже вряд ли.  
Рутаганда крепко сомневался, что беглому рыцарю Сивиллы нужно его ободрение, так что просто пожал плечами:  
— Бывает. Они там что-то искали, — и по короткому взгляду Инугами понял, что тот ему почти благодарен. — С ними был кто-то третий. Похоже, местный.  
Инугами нахмурился:  
— Не Ройнар?  
— Нет. И девица при нем говорила, что не доверяет Ройнару.  
— Мы выясним, — сказал Инугами, — не лезьте к ним пока, — и замолчал на несколько минут. Сиро стоял на самом краю причала, скрестив руки на груди, и тоже не выказывал желания поболтать.  
— Нашел что искал? — спросил Рутаганда, нарушая это сумрачное молчание.  
— И да и нет.  
Инугами полез в карман куртки, показал на ладони прозрачный флакон. Под стеклом клубилось серое облако, будто во флаконе закупорили дым.  
— Пепел. Он может убить Мертвый совет — весь сразу.  
— Этого хватит?  
— На один раз. На всю Чистую башню.  
Похоже, у опасных игрушек из дальних земель было кое-что общее.  
— Пепел убьет все, что не живо и не мертво, — продолжал Инугами, убирая флакон и доставая самокрутку. — Но этого недостаточно.  
Рутаганда взглянул на него. Узнав имена гостей с островов, Инугами как будто решил, что не проживет долго, — иначе вряд ли начал бы рассказывать то, что раньше держал при себе. Сиро хмурился, но остановить его не пытался.  
— Нужен ключ. В самом низу, глубоко под башней, работает механическое сердце. Пока оно бьется, может появиться новый Мертвый совет. Его нужно остановить.  
— Почему не сломать? — спросил за их спинами Вонг. Он подошел неслышно, но Рутаганда знал о его приближении. Наверняка его заметил и Сиро — но предупреждать не стал.  
— Можно и сломать, — не оборачиваясь ответил Инугами. — Если силы хватит. Но это разрушит острова.  
Раньше Вонг наверняка сказал бы “это неважно”. Сейчас он промолчал, и Инугами неторопливо поднялся, развернулся к нему. Рутаганда встал следом, чтобы видеть их обоих. Вонг оставил плащ в доме, но переодеваться не стал: черный мундир сливался с темнотой, светлыми пятнами выделялись перчатки и лицо. Он помедлил и наклонил голову, обозначая вежливое приветствие.  
Про участие беглого рыцаря в его поисках Рутаганда рассказывал сразу же, еще в доме возле Пожарища — и Вонг тогда поморщился и едва слышно сказал: теперь я ему должен. Я, а не ты, — заметил Рутаганда, но Вонг только покачал головой. Теперь он наверняка собирался об этом заговорить, но Инугами его опередил:  
— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Ты мне ничем не обязан.  
Вонг недоуменно поднял бровь.  
— Если бы речь шла только о тебе, — сухо продолжил Инугами, — я бы и пальцем не шевельнул. Но Шангри нужен король, а не голем на троне.  
— Значит, тебе должен король, — безразлично заметил Вонг.  
— Об этом поговорим, когда вернешь корону, — отмахнулся Инугами. Вонг кивнул со странным удовлетворением — как будто подтверждение того, что у Инугами есть чего пожелать в уплату за помощь, его успокоило. Спросил:  
— Как они держат Ройнара под контролем?  
— Как всех, — рассеянно сказал Инугами. Коснулся шеи под кадыком: — Здесь амулет. Снять невозможно… почти. Попытаешься бежать или станешь опасен — умрешь. Мертвый совет или кто-то из рыцарей решит, что ты больше не нужен, — тоже умрешь.  
— Как он убивает?  
— Взрывается и отрывает голову. Вокруг никого не задевает.  
— Но может забрызгать, — безмятежно добавил Сиро.  
Вонг сжал губы и прищурился; Рутаганда уверен был, что знает, о чем он думает. Скорее всего, живая сталь сможет поглотить взрыв, а значит, с этим проблемы не будет. Хоть что-то хорошее, успел подумать он, а потом на связи проявился Бун:  
— Дес. С этими орденскими Ханна.

Старый рыбачий баркас, перевернутый набок и прислоненный к опорным столбам причала, оказался неплохой защитой от сырого штормового ветра: на нижнем борту можно было удобно устроиться, верхний козырьком нависал над сидящими. К столице сползались черные тучи, простеганные молниями, раскатывался над бухтой гром, море вдали бросалось белой пеной. Перед большой волной вода отступала сильнее, чем во время отлива, и далеко обнажала дно бухты. Между обломками лодок и круглыми камнями, с которых уныло свисали подсыхающие водоросли, сновали крабы — искали укрытие. В мелких лужах бились рыбы, под водорослями умирали глянцевитые черные угри.  
— О, глянь. — Скат ткнул мятым оловянным стаканом в сторону одного из ближайших валунов. — Какие жирные! Пойти собрать, пускай тетка Тамира закоптит.  
— У тебя что, денег нет купить? — лениво спросил Вонг.  
— Зачем покупать, когда можно так взять? — удивился Скат. Покосился на Рутаганду: — Скажи, ну?.. — и махнул рукой, не получив поддержки: — Ай, чтоб вас. Ясно дело, давно за жратвой не гонялись.  
Приближающийся шторм его интересовал не слишком: с береговой линии мало что можно было разглядеть. Король останавливал волну перед входом в бухту, и те, кто хотел как следует испугаться, забирались на далеко вдающийся в море Западный мыс — если, конечно, их не приглашали в Штормовой дворец на Восточном. Здесь, у причалов, всего развлечения было — посмотреть, что новенького принесли к берегу волны, да собрать морских гадов, не успевших укрыться. И все же Вонг пожелал взглянуть на шторм отсюда. Скат увязался с ними, прихватил с собой баклагу пива и стаканы, холщовый мешок с крошечной сушеной рыбешкой и несколько палочек с жареными мелкими осьминогами, так что ожидание вышло не скучным. В десятке шагов над головой дребезжала посуда и гремели взрывы хохота в ближнем к причалу кабаке, но внизу, где они устроились, было пусто. Бродивших по обнаженному дну мальчишек Скат разогнал: свистнул, ткнул пальцем в одного из них, и когда тот подошел, бросил несколько слов на портовом жаргоне. Мальчишка кивнул, махнул остальным, и пацанва потянулась в сторону, оглядываясь на компанию с боязливым уважением.  
— Сказал, пусть гребут подальше, мы тут отдыхать будем, — зачем-то пояснил Скат.  
Теперь он сидел на самом краю борта, вздернутом над мелкой прибрежной галькой, и вглядывался в шевеление живности между влажными бородатыми камнями. Вонг, наоборот, забрался поглубже, оперся спиной на днище баркаса, вытянув одну ногу и согнув в колене другую, и молча глотал свое пиво. Рутаганда на всякий случай проверил, чем занят отряд. Бун спал, его время слежки было ночью. Юлия в ответ на попытку с ней связаться подала коротким пульсом сигнал “занята”, и Вебер следом за ней тоже; Рутаганда понадеялся было, что им удалось сесть на хвост Ройнару, но вспомнил, что Ройнар вместе с остальной королевской свитой должен сейчас быть в Штормовом дворце. Бабангида третий день терся возле дома Кила: орденские, похоже, намеревались разобрать его по камешку, но найти то, что искали, — так что прочно там обосновались. Благодаря непрерывному наблюдению уже известно было, что они ищут какую-то книгу, но больше ничего узнать не вышло. Ханна, по словам Бабангиды, голос подавала редко, и понять, чем она там занимается, тоже не удавалось. Рутаганда взял с него слово, что он не полезет в одиночку на рыцарей ордена, что бы там ни было, и оставалось надеяться, что Бабангиде хватит здравомыслия это слово сдержать.

Очередной порыв ветра зашумел над причалом, смел с него брошенные рыбаками тряпки, рогожу, обрывки сетей. Тряпки унеслись прочь от берега, вдали сменили направление и покатились к скалам Западного мыса: сейчас ветер в бухте закручивался узлами, бился, как в ловушке, не в силах выбраться.  
— Волна, — сказал Вонг, отставил свой стакан с пивом и подвинулся вперед, тоже сел на краю баркаса. Вдали поднималась черная стена вставшего дыбом моря, тянулась к низкому, набухшему водой небу.  
— Да как он ее остановит-то? — вдруг спросил Скат. — Ты же втирал, что на это нужно дохера силы.  
— Никак, — ответил вместо Вонга Инугами. Спрыгнул с причала, захрустев галькой, выпрямился перед ними. Его лицо было мрачнее сгустившихся туч. — Он не будет ее останавливать.  
— Что? — Вонг поднялся на ноги, невольно бросил взгляд в сторону Восточного мыса, где бился в белой башне огонь маяка.  
— Там нет ни Ройнара, ни Лидии Арун, ни княжны Мелии, — хмуро сказал Инугами. — Княжна занемогла, госпожа Арун за ней присматривает. У советника государственные дела. Хотя по Штормовому дворцу волна скорее всего ударит слабо, ее сдержит воздушный купол. Если нет — это будут допустимые потери. Левен, Заль, все остальные. Самого Тому корона защитит в любом случае. Но порт, — Инугами кивнул в сторону кабака, — смоет полностью. Западный мыс тоже. Половина столицы будет разрушена.  
— Ему этого не забудут, — медленно проговорил Вонг, и Инугами зло, по-волчьи оскалился:  
— Ему и не надо. Он — это ты. Этого не забудут тебе. К тому же, — он махнул рукой на волну, — в море уже ждут корабли с островов. Они принесут помощь, и их примут как спасителей.

Вонг смотрел в пустоту и молчал — думал. Ждать Инугами не стал:  
— Ты сидишь здесь, чтобы прикрыть своих. Прикрой всех.  
Рутаганда встал с края баркаса, следом поднялся и Скат, тряхнул рукой так, будто спускал что-то в ладонь из рукава: скорее всего, что-то острое. Беглый рыцарь Сивиллы не должен был знать о Ручье — а значит, требовал от Вонга невозможного. Даже такой сильный маг, каким Вонг был без короны и без Ручья, встань он против стихии, вывернул бы себя наизнанку, выжал досуха — и все равно вряд ли смог бы победить, разве что смягчил бы удар волны по городу. Может быть, Инугами считал этот вариант приемлемым: в конце концов, смерть Вонга избавляла Шангри от голема.  
— Наставника ты не спас, — бросил он, — спаси хотя бы город. Иначе какой ты король.  
Вот это уже ниже пояса, подумал Рутаганда, но вмешиваться не стал. Краем глаза он следил за волной: если из-за разговоров Вонг промедлит, придется хватать мальчишек и уходить из-под удара шторма, а Инугами пускай выбирается как знает.  
Вонг по-прежнему молчал, смотрел Инугами в лицо остановившимся взглядом — и тот сгреб его за грудки, подтянул к себе:  
— Если я тебя убью, Тома сдохнет сам. Корону получит другой маг. Может, хоть он успеет!  
— Все, хорош, — сказал Рутаганда, шагая к ним.  
— Эй! — сказал в то же мгновение Скат и тоже сделал шаг вперед.  
— Не напугал, — процедил Вонг сквозь зубы. Сбросил руки Инугами и развернулся к волне.

Впервые в жизни Рутаганда видел, как просыпается артефакт чистой силы — и остался разочарован. Ручей налился серебристым светом, соскользнул с запястья Вонга в ладонь, стек с пальцев наземь — и заструился по оголенному дну, мерцая бледными голубыми искрами, почти незаметными во вспышках молний. Потом он и вовсе исчез меж камней, скрылся из виду, унося с собой надежду быстро и без затей забрать у болвана корону. У Вонга на пальцах осталась поблескивать россыпь капель. Он молча стоял, глядя на высокую стену воды, и держал правую руку на весу, как будто намочил ее и не мог обсушить без полотенца. Когда настал момент, которого он, очевидно, ждал, он встряхнул рукой и вытянул ее ладонью вперед. Легко толкнул пустоту перед собой — и Рутаганде вспомнилось, как Вонг порой так же упирался ладонью ему в грудь, вынуждая отстраниться. В следующий миг чудовищный, невообразимый всплеск силы Потока тряхнул все вокруг так, что он едва не рухнул на колени: живая сталь задрожала и утратила свою обычную прочность, напуганная этой силой. Вонг выругался, неловко прижал к боку левую руку — Рутаганда стиснул зубы, представив, какая ему пришла отдача, — а правой надавил сильнее. Даже с берега было видно, как мнется и выгибается волна, уже готовая обрушиться на оба мыса.  
— В море ждут корабли с островов?.. — выдохнул Вонг. Сжал кулак — и резко разжал его, снова выставляя ладонь. Черная стена дрогнула и вместо того, чтобы осесть и разлиться, вернув воду в бухту, покатилась обратно, противоестественно и страшно. Когда она ушла далеко, Вонг уронил руку и тяжело, прерывисто вздохнул. Рутаганда подошел к нему, встал за спиной, позволяя опереться.  
— Там могли быть люди! — резко сказал Инугами. — На кораблях!  
— Их никто сюда не звал, — тихо ответил Вонг. — Реши, на чьей ты стороне.

Из кабака донесся торжествующий рев: там пили за здоровье его величества.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13: Кракен и дева**

Платье было кроваво-красное. Яркий, густой оттенок свежей крови притягивал взгляд — и не имел ничего общего с благородным винным цветом, присущим нижнему одеянию офицерской парадной формы. Кроме того, платье было явно и бесстыдно женское: высокий воротник подчеркивал шею, на плече поблескивали тонкие золотые петли косой застежки, такие же золотистые шнуры на боках стягивали ткань, обрисовывая узкую талию, гладкими волнами скользил по ногам атласный шелк подола.  
Рутаганда схватил воздух пересохшими губами, заставил себя оторвать взгляд от переливов шелка и посмотрел Вонгу в глаза. В этих глазах, знакомо холодных, мерцало глубоко спрятанное веселье.  
— Сойдет, — сказал Вонг, внимательно изучив выражение его лица. Поднял руку, чтобы поправить волосы, и под длинным рукавом на запястье промелькнули голубые искры Ручья.

Ручей вернулся к нему в день Осеннего шторма, когда море успокоилось и снова прикатило к причалам мелкие волны. Те твари, которые не успели сдохнуть без воды, мгновенно исчезли под пенными гребнями. Вонг опустился на борт перевернутого баркаса, сказал: подождем; если кто-то захочет прийти сразу, пусть приходят сюда. Рутаганда спросил, не позвать ли отряд, и Вонг покачал головой: нет нужды.  
— Ты думаешь, что сразу никто не придет, — заметил Инугами. Он не ушел после того, как Вонг остановил волну, тоже присел на рассохшийся борт. Скат прищурился и вопросительно глянул на Вонга, но тот не выказывал желания прогнать чужака. Тогда Скат нашарил в мешке с сушеной рыбой еще один оловянный стакан, облепленный мелкой чешуей, дунул в него и налил пива. Отказываться Инугами не стал.  
— Голем поймет, что волну остановил кто-то с берега, — пожал плечами Вонг. — Но кого он может послать прочесывать порт — и что велит искать?.. Тем более, Ройнара там не было. Пока они встретятся и решат, что делать, любой успеет уйти и скрыться где угодно. Так что можно не уходить.  
— На редкость здравое рассуждение, — заявил Сиро, неожиданно появившись рядом. — И близкое к истине. Тома растерялся, но притворился, что так и было задумано. Никаких сообщений советнику Ройнару или еще кому-то он не отправлял. Прямо сейчас на вас охотиться не начнут — но на вашем месте я бы ждал любых неприятностей в ближайшие дни.  
Пришлось пересказывать Вонгу его слова, а потом еще объяснять Скату, с кем они разговаривают; за всей этой болтовней Рутаганда не сразу заметил, что Вонг сдвинул брови и смотрит на волны. Из воды выскользнул серебристый шнурок, подобрался к нему и втек в подставленную ладонь.  
— Он что, цел? — удивился Рутаганда.  
— Что это? — спросил одновременно с ним Инугами.  
Вонг взглянул на Инугами:  
— Подарок хозяйки воды. Без него я бы не справился. — Покосился на Рутаганду: — Но теперь он пустой.  
Ручей пробежал вокруг его пальцев и заструился по ладони. Инугами и Сиро переглянулись — призрак поднял бровь, Инугами досадливо дернул углом рта.  
— Он должен был уйти в море, — медленно сказал Вонг. — Набраться сил, возвратиться к хозяйке. Но он не хочет уходить. Он как будто…  
— Привязался, — усмехнулся Сиро, когда Ручей обвил запястье, скрыв под собой один из шрамов.  
— Привязался, — невольно повторил Вонг, не слыша призрака. — Но толку в нем немного.  
— Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться, — рассеянно заметил Инугами и вдруг добавил: — Я был неправ.  
Вонг вскинул на него глаза. Сиро скрестил руки на груди и склонил голову к плечу с таким терпеливым видом, словно готовился внимать тому, что слышал много раз.  
— Мне не стоило упрекать тебя за Кила, — хмуро сказал Инугами. — Ты не мог ничего сделать, — и покачал головой, когда Вонг собрался возразить. — Ладно, мог. Но устрой ты на площади кровавую баню — ты бы сыграл на руку Мертвому совету. Даже если бы забрал корону.  
— Почему? — спросил Вонг; он явно заподозрил, что речь идет не о королевской репутации.  
— Чем больше смертей, тем они сильнее.  
Вонг молчал, ожидая продолжения.  
— Я сам не так уж много знаю. — Инугами залпом допил пиво, отставил стакан и полез в карман за очередной самокруткой. — Об этом говорила Илма в Озерном городе… Хозяйка воды. Ты, вероятно, не помнишь.  
Лицо Вонга дрогнуло, но он только кивнул.  
— А вот ты мог бы. — Инугами посмотрел на Рутаганду.  
— Что-то она говорила. — Рутаганда нахмурился: — Что вы кормите их своей жизнью и смертью?..  
В Озерном городе ему было не до того, чтобы вдумываться, но сейчас слова Илмы пришли на память сами собой. Инугами глубоко затянулся, выдохнул дым:  
— Да. Она ничего больше не сказала, но потом я спросил у Шороха. У хозяина воздуха. Он рассказал еще кое-что. Мертвый совет порожден Бездной — и живет тем, чем живут все ее порождения.  
— Бездной? — недоверчиво переспросил Вонг. Сиро молча усмехнулся.  
— Вы тут считаете выдумками все, кроме Потока, — откликнулся Инугами, и мимолетная усмешка на мгновение сделала его похожим на Сиро. — Но это не значит, что вы правы. Бездна тоже может делиться силой — но другой и иначе. Поток течет сквозь вас и постепенно забирает вас с собой, верно?..  
Вонг кивнул.  
— Бездна принимает жертвы и платит за них. Обменивает силу на то, что дают ей взамен. Обычно это личное дело — ты сам берешь и сам платишь. — Инугами снова бросил взгляд на Рутаганду, задержал на стальной руке: — Ты должен об этом знать лучше многих... Но есть способы отдавать ей не свое, а чужое. Мертвый совет отдает чужие жизни. Чужие сердца. Чужую волю. Получает ее силу — и раздает тем, кого считает достойными себе служить.  
— Как он это делает? — быстро спросил Вонг. Инугами качнул головой:  
— Этого Шорох не сказал.  
— Или мы не услышали, — негромко заметил Сиро. Инугами пропустил его слова мимо ушей.  
— Кто может знать больше? — В тоне Вонга проскользнула равнодушная деловитость дознавателя. — Орденские?  
Инугами пожал плечами:  
— Вряд ли. Когда я служил ордену, нам ничего подобного не рассказывали.  
Вонг помолчал, опустив взгляд на свою стальную ладонь, машинально сжал и разжал пальцы. Понял ли он, на что намекал беглый рыцарь Сивиллы?.. Если живая сталь была порождением Бездны, неудивительно, что рядом с Потоком ей становилось неуютно.  
— Ты говорил про ключ, — сказал Вонг, — чтобы остановить механическое сердце. Расскажи о нем.  
Рутаганда глянул на Инугами: пожелает ли он отвечать на такое бесцеремонное требование, — но похоже, тот и впрямь решил больше не держать при себе тайны, опасные для Мертвого совета. Толку от этого, правда, прямо сейчас было немного: за ключом следовало отправляться через пустыню Далья в Эраншар и искать там мастера-ключника. Хозяин воздуха назвал город — Истар — и заявил, что ключник известен всему городу, так что найти его будет нетрудно. Однако путешествие все равно должно было потребовать времени, и немалого.  
— Может быть, я отправлюсь сам, — сказал Инугами. Сиро покосился на него с непонятным выражением лица и почти беззвучно повторил: “Может быть”. — Но сперва закончу дела здесь.  
— Ты хочешь убить голема. — Вонг помолчал, нахмурился: — Я не могу этого обещать.  
— Я не прошу у тебя обещаний. — Инугами ткнул в гальку докуренную самокрутку. — Сам разберусь. Как выйдет, так выйдет.  
Повисло молчание, нарушаемое только шелестом волн и взрывами хохота из кабака. Скат вдруг потряс баклагу и с сожалением сказал:  
— А пиво-то кончилось.

— Мне в другую сторону, — бросил Инугами, когда они все поднялись на причал. Посмотрел на Рутаганду:  
— На пару слов.  
Вонг оглянулся через плечо, но задерживаться не стал: пошел вместе со Скатом прочь от моря, предоставляя Рутаганде секретничать сколько угодно. Он мог бы послушать разговор, если бы захотел — но живая сталь даже не вздрогнула, связь не пробудилась.  
— Не лезьте к орденским, — помолчав, сказал Инугами. — Помнишь, я говорил тебе про око Сивиллы? Жалеть вас не будут, а без короны даже он, — движение подбородком указывало вслед Вонгу, — вряд ли сможет защититься.  
— Ты за нас беспокоишься или за них? — усмехнулся Рутаганда. Инугами устало покачал головой, помолчал снова.  
— Что насчет Ханны? Вы ведь хотите до нее добраться?  
Может, и не стоило бы ему отвечать, не его это было дело. Но сам он отвечал на вопросы Вонга, так что Рутаганда счел обмен честным.  
— Девчонка слила всех. И хер бы с ней, что она кинула любовника и остальной отряд, дело житейское. Но она отдала своего короля Мертвому совету. По всему это измена. На этот счет законы везде одинаковы, а?  
— Казнь за измену — повешение, — хмуро сказал Инугами. — Что с ней сделаете вы?  
— Не ебу, — обозлился Рутаганда. — Это Бабангиде решать. Никто другой ее пальцем не тронет, только скрутит, если встретит.  
Его разозлили не столько вопросы Инугами, сколько мысль о том, что Бабангида может отпустить Ханну — и тогда поквитаться с ней за Вонга не выйдет. Инугами посмотрел на него и криво усмехнулся:  
— Значит, у нее есть шансы... Ее могли принудить. Запугать. Сколько ей лет, двадцать-то есть?  
— В прошлый раз запугать не удалось, — сказал Рутаганда то же, что когда-то ответил Бабангиде. Сколько Ханне лет, он никогда не интересовался.  
— Может, сейчас ей было что терять… Ладно, время покажет. Надеюсь, твой приятель хочет получить ее живой и невредимой, чтобы поговорить.  
— Не лез бы ты не в свои дела, — пробормотал Рутаганда. То, что Инугами угадал его опасения, радости не прибавило.

Когда он поднялся в спальню, Вонг сидел на краю постели, сбросив сапоги и подобрав под себя босую ногу, и переливал из ладони в ладонь Ручей. Касаясь живой стали, мерцающий шнурок дрожал и стремился побыстрее вернуться в другую руку, а Вонг еле заметно морщился — но игру не прекращал.  
— Ничего важного, — сказал Рутаганда, садясь рядом. — Хочет, чтобы мы не связывались с орденскими.  
— Сами разберемся. — Вонг усмехнулся, повторив недавние слова Инугами, и Рутаганда кивнул. Протянул левую, живую руку к Ручью — сейчас от артефакта почти не ощущалось силы. Вонг шевельнул кистью и уронил его в ладонь Рутаганды. Голубые искры показались колючими, слабо защекотали кожу, Ручей повозился и попытался улизнуть.  
— Сидеть, — строго велел Вонг, как приказал бы собаке. Протянул руку и придержал артефакт — но тот обвился вокруг его пальцев, пополз к запястью. Из непобедимого оружия он превратился в бестолковую, хотя и забавную игрушку. Жестоко было бы спрашивать, не жалеет ли Вонг об утраченной возможности, и Рутаганда промолчал. Откинулся навзничь на постель, сплел пальцы под затылком. Вонг повернулся к нему и заговорил сам:  
— Заль права, нам нужен Ройнар. Он должен много знать. И когда он умрет… — Вонг недобро улыбнулся: — ...Круг Земли перестанет действовать. Можно будет войти во дворец.  
— А там что? — спросил Рутаганда. Вонг пожал плечами:  
— Когда ты убивал короля Хана, Заль смогла оглушить корону серебряным дымом. Ненадолго, но надолго и не нужно.  
— Она была в шкатулке, — напомнил Рутаганда. — Это упростило дело.  
Вонг кивнул, посмотрел на притихший на его запястье Ручей:  
— Корона сильна, но не всесильна. Я найду способ с ней справиться.  
Странно, но истратив прежде срока бесценный артефакт, обещавший ему легкую победу, он не растерялся еще сильнее, наоборот — в полной мере возвратил свою уверенность. Как будто ему проще и спокойнее было рассчитывать только на самого себя.

Назавтра после полудня в дом пробралась стрекоза Синтии: на этот раз она не колотилась в стекло, как будто опасалась привлечь лишнее внимание, а нашла где-то приоткрытое окно или незаметную щель.  
— Нужно встретиться, — торопливо и тихо сказала Синтия, едва убедившись, что они оба ее слышат. — И лучше не откладывать.  
— Когда? — быстро спросил Вонг.  
— Сегодня. Ранним вечером. Ройнар и болван будут заняты, есть шанс обойтись без хвоста.  
— Где?  
— В порту. “Кракен и дева” — знаете?  
Вонг непонятно усмехнулся:  
— Хорошее место. Шумное.  
— Именно. — Синтия пару секунд молчала: то ли думала, то ли к чему-то прислушивалась. — Хватит и Десмонда. Вам необязательно...  
— Нет, — оборвал ее Вонг. — Мы придем вместе.  
Можно было бы заподозрить его в недостаточном доверии — и у него нашлись бы для этого основания. Но накануне он равнодушно предоставил Рутаганде разговаривать с глазу на глаз с Инугами и не стал потом задавать вопросов, хотя Инугами был союзником куда более сомнительным, чем Синтия. Рутаганда покосился на Вонга — на его лице застыло выражение хмурого упрямства, как будто он ожидал возражений и готовился спорить, — и вдруг понял: мальчик просто не хочет, чтобы он рисковал в одиночку. “И как же я раньше-то без тебя справлялся”, — подумал он с веселой досадой, но смолчал: в конце концов, Вонг не противился, когда Рутаганда не отпустил его одного к Скату, а потом сопровождал к мерварскому княжичу.

— Уверен, что это безопасно? — спросил Рутаганда, когда стрекоза улетела так же стремительно и тихо, как появилась.  
— Это небезопасно. — Вонг внимательно посмотрел на него. — Но в надежности Заль ты убедил меня сам.  
— Я не о том, — качнул головой Рутаганда. — Шумное место, значит? Что если кто-то тебя разглядит? Или отследит вот это, — он махнул ладонью перед лицом. — Ты не можешь все время так прикрываться и ждать, что никто не заметит.  
— Там не бывает соглядатаев. Ни из морской охраны, ни из военной полиции. В “Кракене” они долго не протянут. Армейские туда тоже не ходят, не их место. Кто-то из тамошней швали может стучать за деньги, но быстро вызвать подмогу им не удастся. — Вонг на мгновение прищурился: — И я позабочусь о том, чтобы меня не узнали.

Вернувшаяся к нему уверенность не только не пропала, но и упрочилась. Он неожиданно сорвался с места, Рутаганда пошел следом за ним — но отстал и услышал конец разговора:  
— Тогда раздобудь мне что-нибудь, — сказал Вонг в гостиной.  
Скат хмыкнул и покрутил головой, как раз когда Рутаганда вошел.  
— Думаешь, я все забыл? — спросил Вонг. Его приятель не стал спорить: развернулся на пятке и нырнул мимо Рутаганды в дверной проем.  
— Что ты задумал? — поинтересовался Рутаганда, чувствуя легкую щекотку любопытства: когда мальчик действовал так решительно, это могло привести к чему угодно.  
— Нужно пообедать, — деловито заявил Вонг. Рутаганда едва сдержал смех, укоризненно сказал:  
— Николас!..  
Вонг бросил на него такой недоуменный взгляд, как будто знать не знал, к чему эта укоризна, и отправился искать Тамиру.

Скат вернулся через час или полтора, когда они как раз заканчивали с обедом. В гостиную он вошел в облаке тяжелого и сладкого запаха благовоний.  
— В каком бардаке ты его взял, — с отвращением бросил Вонг, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Оно воняет.  
Скат поднес к лицу смятый атласный ком кроваво-красного цвета, который держал в руках:  
— Да порядок с ним. Давай, Змейка, не кобенься, тебе же надо было по-шустрому.  
В руках Вонга шелковый ком волной плеснул вниз и оказался женским платьем — Рутаганда представил, что будет дальше, и прикусил щеку, чтобы не охнуть. Кашлянул, убеждаясь, что голос его послушается, заметил:  
— Ты не слишком похож на женщину, Николас.  
— Мне и не нужно, — рассеянно сказал Вонг, оглядывая тряпку. — Я не женщиной одеваюсь, а блядью в женском. В “Кракене” таких полно. — Он вскинул глаза на Рутаганду: — Тебя что-то тревожит?  
Насмешку в его прохладном безразличном тоне едва можно было расслышать — Рутаганда заметил ее только потому, что уверен был: она там есть. Он молча мотнул головой, и Вонг невозмутимо кивнул. Стряхнув свои тряпки и оставшись в исподнем, он быстро втиснулся в платье, застегнул сплетенные из золотого шнура петли вдоль ключицы. Тяжелой сладостью от шелка несло все более ощутимо с каждым движением, но хотя бы запаха чужой грязи не примешивалось: платье как будто долго пролежало в сундуке вместе с духами и благовониями и впитало все их запахи сразу. Оно подошло Вонгу в плечах, но оказалось слишком широко в талии. Эту проблему Скат — наблюдавший за переодеванием так равнодушно, будто видел это зрелище не в первый раз, — легко решил, найдя завязки на боках. Пока он возился, Вонг взглянул на Рутаганду и еле заметно улыбнулся. Внимательно изучил его лицо, уронил: “Сойдет”, — и повернулся другим боком, чтобы Скат затянул шнурки и там.

— Волосы подбери, — сказал Скат, закончив со шнуровкой. Показал Вонгу две длинные острые заколки: — И это сунь, мало ли.  
Вонг завел руки к затылку, начал собирать пучок — и поморщился, когда волосы высыпались из неловкой левой руки. С мелкими движениями его сталь все еще справлялась неуверенно.  
— Сядь. — Скат хлопнул его по плечу, отдал заколки. — Держи, я сделаю. А ты отвали туда, — он кивнул Рутаганде на тяжелое кресло, стоящее в углу, — дай нам тут место.  
Спорить Рутаганда не стал: из угла наблюдать было еще удобнее.  
Он пересел, размышляя о том, как мелкий бандит из порта умудрился оказаться докой в женских прическах. Скат, успевший усадить покорного Вонга на стул посреди гостиной и зажать в губах шнурок и несколько шпилек помельче, поймал его взгляд и невнятно бросил:  
— У нас была сестра... Названая. Считай подруга, — добавил он быстрее, чем Рутаганда успел удивиться этому “у нас”: Вонг со Скатом братьями определенно не были. Все объяснялось просто: детская дружба везде и всегда нуждалась в клятвах и казалась детям более драгоценным родством, чем кровное, — особенно когда кровное ни радости, ни защиты не приносило.  
— Была? — невольно повторил Рутаганда и мгновением позже, чем следовало, заметил, как предупреждающе сдвинул брови Вонг. Скат скривился:  
— Побыла да утопилась.  
Взгляд Вонга запрещал продолжать расспросы — и Рутаганда промолчал.  
— Сровнял бы, — пробормотал Скат, сосредоточенно собирая выскальзывающие из пальцев пряди разной длины. — Нахера выебываться?  
— Это на память, — холодно сказал Вонг. Скат ненадолго заткнулся, а потом решил вернуться к прежней теме беседы.  
— Ей один мудак надул пузо, — сказал он так безразлично, будто речь шла о малознакомых и неинтересных ему людях. — Ну, и соскочил. Она поплакала да ушла в море. Мы даже не знали. Узнали, когда ее выловили.  
Так же отстраненно Вонг всегда говорил о себе. Когда-то чужой тон — интонации Кила в его исполнении — вызвал у Рутаганды вспышку ревности, но сейчас этот малозаметный признак давней привязанности отдался странным теплом в сердце.  
— Потом мы ему кишки на весло намотали и рыбам скормили, — добавил Скат и дернул Вонга за только что завязанный шнуром хвост волос. — Да сиди ты тихо. Не все еще.  
— Сколько вам было? — спросил Рутаганда. Лицо Вонга успело смягчиться, и запрета задавать вопросы на нем теперь не было.  
— Мне шестнадцать, — буркнул Скат, — ей четырнадцать. Ему, — он двинул подбородком на Вонга, — пятнадцать. Он со своей академии утек разбираться, сидел потом в карцере.  
Вонг закатил глаза: похоже, это, по его мнению, были совсем ненужные подробности.  
— Дай сюда. — Скат выдернул у него из рук острые заколки, вогнал в готовую прическу. — Проверь, удобно?  
Рутаганда едва успел моргнуть: правая рука Вонга метнулась к волосам, острый росчерк прорезал воздух, и игла глубоко вошла в деревянную обшивку стены рядом с его плечом.  
— Удобно. — Вонг посмотрел на Рутаганду и коротко улыбнулся. — Брось обратно.  
Скат тем временем сдвинул с края стола грязную посуду, порылся в карманах, с сухим стуком выставил на стол крошечные фарфоровые баночки, расписанные цветами. Отошел к одному из шкафов, загроможденных барахлом, порылся на полке и вернулся с мутным осколком зеркала. Вонг воткнул в прическу возвращенную заколку и, шелестя платьем, подсел к столу.

В баночках оказались кармин, сурьма и киноварь. Через несколько минут возни Вонг едва заметным всплеском воды смыл с пальцев цветные пятна, поднял голову — и снова уставился на Рутаганду изучающим взглядом, как будто его отклику доверял куда больше, чем зеркалу. Тот смотрел на густо подведенные черным глаза, на вызывающе яркие губы — и едва мог дышать. Беспамятный Нивон, который был Вонгом только телесно, не вызывал в нем такого темного, яростного желания, даже когда раздевался донага и ложился рядом. Сейчас Николас Вонг совсем не походил сам на себя, но все же был настолько собой, насколько возможно, — и от каждого его движения, от каждого насмешливого взгляда горло перехватывало удушьем, жар опускался от сердца в пах и подрагивал там раскаленной лавой, как железо в плавильных печах арсенала.  
К похоти примешивалась изрядная доля восхищения: идея была наглой, но не безрассудной, и при должной уверенности — которой Вонгу было не занимать — вполне могла сработать. У тех, кто видел своего короля изредка и снизу вверх, из толпы во время парадов и казней, не возникнет даже мысли о том, что он способен выглядеть вот так. Кто-нибудь остроглазый может заметить сходство, но наверняка сочтет его игрой природы. Если в “Кракене” нет соглядатаев, знающих, кого они должны высматривать, — Вонг будет в безопасности.

— Ты ж моя красотка! — вдруг глумливо воскликнул Скат, закинул Вонгу на шею согнутую руку и невежливо встряхнул. — Без монет не возвращайся!  
— Уебок, — ответил Вонг с таким смирением, какого Рутаганда раньше, пожалуй, из его уст и не слышал. Скат расхохотался, тряхнул его еще раз, выпустил и глянул на Рутаганду:  
— Ты смотри мне. Чтобы он сюда целым вернулся!  
— За кого ты меня держишь, — бросил Вонг уже раздраженно, поправляя смятый ворот.  
— Вернется, — сказал Рутаганда, и Вонг на мгновение замер, глядя на него, а потом улыбнулся так, будто собирался намеренно усложнить задачу. Рутаганда не сомневался, что он на это способен.

Кабак оказался на другой стороне порта, почти под самым Восточным мысом. Рутаганда уже успел представить себе прогулку через все неспокойные портовые кварталы, но Скат сказал:  
— Пошли, подкину, — и Вонг согласно кивнул.

Лодка с тщательно выписанным на борту названием “Мурена” шла по волнам быстро, то проваливаясь в ямы, то подскакивая на гребнях. Вероятно, она была из тех, на двух камнях, которые Скат когда-то пожелал в качестве своей награды или подарка, — небольшая и легкая, с невысокой кормовой надстройкой и крепким, плоско настеленным дном. Между этим настилом и килем наверняка было полно места, чтобы прятать то, что не должно оставаться на глазах, но сейчас укрытие пустовало, если судить по осадке. Рутаганда размышлял о лодке, чтобы поменьше думать о Вонге: тот сидел на средней скамье, низко надвинув капюшон длинного плаща и придерживая его рукой в темной перчатке, скрывшей живую сталь. За скамью он не держался — его как будто вовсе не тревожила качка. Когда лодка подпрыгивала на очередной волне, он только крепче упирался ногами в дно, и из-под полы плаща сверкал вспышкой алый шелк. Эти вспышки казались самыми яркими пятнами в сером осеннем дне, между свинцовым морем и пепельным небом — и Рутаганда всякий раз вспоминал о том, что вскоре ему придется смотреть, как Вонг в таком виде проводит время в кабаке, набитом сластолюбцами, охочими до мальчиков в женских тряпках. От этой мысли к горлу подступала тошнотворная дрожь, словно звенела внутри стальная нить, туго натянутая от яиц до гортани.

На причал Рутаганда сошел первым, развернулся, подавая руку, и тут же мысленно назвал себя дураком: Вонгу не нужна была помощь, он с детства имел дело с этими лодками. Может быть, так повлиял его наряд — но он как будто повлиял и на самого Вонга: тот небрежно оперся на ладонь Рутаганды и шагнул на доски причала, подобрав край платья вместе с плащом. Оставшийся в лодке Скат ухмыльнулся, но промолчал. Вонг обернулся к нему:  
— Не маячь. Обратно мы сами.

На западном краю порта занимались не рыбалкой: здесь были пришвартованы большие баркасы, способные выйти далеко в открытое море и принять груз с кораблей в стороне от глаз морской охраны. Сейчас, на следующий день после Осеннего шторма, причалы и протянувшиеся за ними склады стояли тихие и безлюдные на вид.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил Вонг, откидывая капюшон. Он, наверное, хотел убедиться, что на лице не размазалась краска, а убранные в прическу неровные пряди не рассыпались.  
— Охуенно, — честно сказал Рутаганда, и Вонг улыбнулся:  
— Меня все заметят, но никто не узнает.  
Его улыбка была такой рассеянной, будто ее вызвало к жизни воспоминание. Рутаганда осознал: Вонг повторил его собственные слова, сказанные, когда они ходили в порт встречаться с Килом и Инугами.  
— Если кто-то посмеет тебя задеть, — начал он предательски севшим голосом, и Вонг едва ощутимо коснулся его руки. Рутаганда сбился, замолчал от неожиданности: к случайным нежным жестам мальчик был не склонен.  
— Посмеют, — спокойно сказал Вонг. — Но я могу ответить словами, а если вмешаешься ты, выйдет драка. Если ты не готов терпеть, я пойду один.  
Он был прав, и Рутаганда неохотно кивнул:  
— Ладно. Впустую не полезу.  
Вонг посмотрел на него так испытующе, будто хотел убедиться в искренности его слов, потом махнул рукой на узкий проход между складами:  
— Дважды повернешь налево, потом один раз направо. Там увидишь. Иди, нам не нужно появляться вместе. Я приду через четверть часа.  
— В таких местах есть постоянные шлюхи, — уже собравшись уходить, сообразил Рутаганда. — У тебя не будет лишних проблем?  
— Я заплачу пошлину. — Вонг снова коснулся его руки, взял за локоть и на мгновение крепко сжал пальцы: — Я знаю такие места, Десмонд.  
Еще не хватало, чтобы мальчик пытался его успокоить.  
— Тогда береги задницу, — усмехнулся Рутаганда, снял затянутые в перчатку пальцы со своего локтя и ненадолго прижал к губам.

Кракена на вывеске кабака живописец изобразил со всем тщанием: лоснящееся черное тело как будто свешивалось за край разрисованной доски, щупальца протянулись вдоль притолоки, и на их бледной изнанке отчетливо виднелись ряды присосок. В деве, раскинувшейся в объятиях кракена, самой любопытной деталью оказался недвусмысленно вздыбленный на бедрах подол. Природа одарила ее щедро, но вот девой она никоим образом не была. Рутаганда подумал, что на этот счет наверняка есть какой-нибудь соленый анекдот, решил потом спросить у Вонга и шагнул через порог.

Вонг не соврал: красоток, подобных деве с вывески, тут действительно было полно — как и тех, кто искал их общества. В низком и длинном дымном зале пахло пролитым крепким пойлом, табаком, весенним башмачком, той едкой тяжелой дурью, запах которой Рутаганда как-то уже замечал в порту. Но гуще всего был смешанный аромат благовоний — он исходил от местных блядей и сплетался в удушающее облако, в котором уже не различить было ни сладости, ни горечи, ни терпкости. В этом облаке сновали то ли девицы, то ли такие же принаряженные мальчишки с подносами, кое-где шла игра в кости и карты. Те, кто пришел не ради игры, оглядывали красоток, гулявших от стола к столу. Другие “девочки” терлись вдоль стен или сидели за отдельными столами — похоже, такую роскошь позволяли себе те из них, у кого хватало монет на выпивку. Рутаганда быстро понял, почему Вонг говорил, что соглядатаи здесь не водятся: ему не попалось ни одного лица, которое рыцари ордена святой Сивиллы сочли бы лишенным скверны. Сам он в таких местах бывал не раз и всегда сходил за своего. Сошел и теперь; подпиравший стену возле входа здоровяк с лицом, изъеденным то ли какой-то хворью, то ли неумеренными возлияниями, едва бросил на него взгляд — и кивнул: проходи себе. Рядом со здоровяком в кривобоком кресле восседал некто неопределенного пола, безобразно жирный и с ног до головы завернутый в цветные тряпки. Если Рутаганда хоть что-нибудь понимал в жизни, именно этому существу Вонг должен был заплатить "пошлину”.

Он успел устроиться за столом в углу потемнее, откуда как раз свалил какой-то хер, очень вовремя сговорившийся с блядью, махнуть прислуге, получить кружку пива и выяснить, что разбавлено оно не так сильно, как могло бы быть. Исподтишка оглядел кабак и убедился, что в зале Синтии нет: как бы она ни маскировалась, Рутаганда рассчитывал ее узнать. Хорошенький рыжий мальчик в платье, комически повторявшем придворные наряды — с широкой юбкой и глубоким декольте, но из дешевой ткани такого жгучего ядовито-зеленого цвета, что подружки Кири Левен наверняка лишились бы чувств, — прошелестел мимо стола и бросил пару выразительных взглядов, но не встретил ответного интереса и надоедать не стал. Рутаганда попытался убедить себя, что в таком цветнике Вонг не должен привлечь особого внимания: среди ярких тряпок и вульгарно раскрашенных лиц он мог остаться одним из многих, выбрать себе тихое местечко и дождаться, пока появится Синтия, — а потом открывшаяся дверь впустила в душный зал струю прохладной свежести, немедленно растаявшую в тяжелом воздухе кабака, и вместе с ней вошел Вонг.  
Может быть, он и мог бы остаться незамеченным — если бы был кем-нибудь другим. Но, обменявшись несколькими словами с жирной шелковой кучей и опустив пару монет в короткопалую ладонь, Вонг скинул плащ на гору одежды в углу — туда бросали свое барахло те, кого не слишком тревожила его дальнейшая судьба, — гордо вскинул голову и пошел через зал, окидывая публику таким оценивающим взглядом, что ему немедленно засвистели вслед.  
— Иди ко мне, красоточка! — заорал хмырь из-за стола с картами и так заторопился вылезти, что едва не своротил на грязный пол всю раздачу. Вонг замедлил шаг, осмотрел его с головы до ног, бросил взгляд на кучку мелких монет, лежавшую перед ним на столе. Когда яркие карминовые губы разжались, из них потек хрипловатый голос, похожий на журчание воды: не выпуская силу Потока наружу, Вонг все же воспользовался ею, чтобы изменить тембр.  
— Ты столько не наскребешь, — презрительно сказал он этим новым голосом, почти неузнаваемым. — За игру-то будешь штанами расплачиваться.  
Собутыльники хмыря заржали, тот с досады плюнул на пол и рухнул обратно на скамью. Вонг отвернулся.  
— Вы только гляньте, — крикнул кто-то еще, не разглядеть кто, но судя по голосу, пьяный в дерьмо, — как эта девочка похожа на нашего короля!  
Выкрик встретили хохотом — шутка публике понравилась. Рутаганда ощутил, как холодеет под сердцем: пусть он и ожидал, что кто-нибудь может заметить сходство, но если такие шутки продолжатся, Вонг может разозлиться. Чем тогда кончится их вылазка, не хотелось даже представлять. Вонг тем временем склонил голову к плечу, рассматривая крикуна — и позволяя всем желающим рассмотреть себя — а потом растянул губы в улыбке, которую иначе как блядской назвать было сложно.  
— Потому-то я дорого беру, — с преувеличенным высокомерием уронил он, вызвав новую волну свиста и смешков.  
Может быть, это была своего рода проверка: убедившись, что новый гость не слишком отличается от прочих, публика потеряла к нему интерес — кроме тех, кто продолжал приглядываться оценивающе, наверняка размышляя, стоит ли Вонг своих денег.

Рутаганда надеялся, что Синтия не замедлит появиться: наблюдать, как мальчика будут пытаться купить местные отбросы, его не тянуло, а пронизавшая внутренности струна желания с каждой минутой вибрировала все сильнее.  
Вонг присел к одному из столов с красотками, всем своим видом давая понять, что в беседу с ними вступать не склонен. Заплатил за вино, но больше играл стаканом, чем пил, и смотреть на движения его пальцев по толстому стеклу было невыносимо. Несколько раз к нему подходили мутные типы — один из них оказался аксумец, весь в серебряных узорах, и Рутаганда до боли сжал кулак, чтобы не так тянуло ему врезать. Вонг перекидывался с каждым парой слов, качал головой, и претенденты разочарованно отчаливали. Рутаганда сам не заметил, как осушил свою кружку. Отвлекся на мгновение, выискивая взглядом служанку, а когда вновь глянул на Вонга, тот рассматривал очередное предложение.  
Узкая рука в потертой кожаной перчатке крутила у него перед носом золотую монету. Рутаганда пробудил связь, чтобы слышать разговор; Вонг наверняка это почувствовал, но даже не вздрогнул. Равнодушно уронил:  
— Втрое больше.  
— Вдвое, — негромко возразил покупатель, и еще один золотой как по волшебству возник в его пальцах. Обычно бляди в кабаках обходились дешевле, так что Вонг уже мог позволить себе не ломаться. Досматривать Рутаганда не стал: поднялся и направился к выходу на задний двор, как будто ему пришла нужда отлить. В сумрачном узком коридоре сменил направление, поднялся на второй этаж — здесь тянулись двери тесных комнат, которые сдавались гостям на час или два, — вжался в темную нишу и замер, прислушиваясь к обычным для такого места звукам. Ожидая, он размышлял о том, что вряд ли кто-то узнал бы Синтию Заль, если не следил за ней всю дорогу. Прошлой зимой, при встрече на королевском балу, ему показалось, что фигура Синтии слегка округлилась с возрастом — но это была только видимость, позволявшая ей менять облик: сейчас, в мужской одежде, она выглядела такой же тощей, как в двадцать пять. Стоило убрать волосы и неприметно загримировать лицо, и уже никто не принял бы ее ни за госпожу начальницу внешней разведки, ни вообще за женщину.

С лестницы донеслись шаги и смех. Рутаганда пропустил парочку в коридор, со смесью веселья и раздражения наблюдая, как Синтия грубо тискает Вонга, а тот даже не пытается отстраниться. Подождал, пока они отопрут дверь комнаты, от которой купили ключ у жирной кучи, и скользнул следом за ними. Синтия пропустила его, заперла дверь и молча коснулась запястья. Убогую комнатенку с кроватью и занавешенным пыльной шторой окном окружила едва заметная защита. Синтия посмотрела на Вонга и сказала:  
— Впечатляюще.  
— Вы тоже производите впечатление, — вежливо откликнулся Вонг, уже не искажая голос.  
От маскировки никто из них избавляться не стал, но лица обоих изменились неуловимо и все же очевидно: теперь их можно было узнать.  
— А если бы и я прикинулась блядью? — поинтересовалась Синтия.  
— Тогда вам пришлось бы меня оскорбить, а я бы вцепился вам в волосы, — коротко усмехнулся Вонг. — Докладывайте.  
Синтия дернула застежки мешковатой куртки, пошарила внутри, добираясь до потайного кармана, и вынула прямоугольный темный сверток. Еще раз оглядела Вонга — и протянула сверток Рутаганде: Вонгу его прятать было некуда.  
— Я не могу держать это у себя.  
— Что это? — Вонг проводил сверток взглядом. Убирая его за пазуху, Рутаганда подумал, что содержимое на ощупь похоже на книгу.  
— То, что они ищут, — сказала Синтия. — Книга Бездны.  
Рутаганда увидел, как на ее лицо ложится пыльная тень утраты, и понял, что речь пойдет про Кила.

Маркус Кил нашел Книгу Бездны в библиотеке военной академии лет десять назад, и сперва она не вызвала у него интереса: написанная многословно и витиевато, она рассказывала о том, что в Шангри давно считалось легендами вроде историй о святых заступниках. Все же Кил забрал книгу из библиотеки, решив, что кадетам она ни к чему, оставил у себя и в следующий раз вспомнил о ней много позже — уже когда вернулся с каторги и обнаружил свое невеликое имущество целым и невредимым. Взявшись перечитывать книгу, он неожиданно для себя понял, что многое из написанного в ней совпадает с тем, что ему было известно о Мертвом совете, пусть и изложено тяжеловесным напыщенным языком. О своем открытии он никому не сообщил, — Синтия пожала плечами, рассказывая об этом, — однако отправил книгу ей вместе с письмом, разъясняющим его изыскания, перед тем, как встречаться с Лидией Арун.  
— С письмом? — переспросил Вонг, и Синтия покачала головой:  
— Оно адресовано не вам. В книге есть его пометки, в них то же самое.  
Вонг плотно сжал губы, но спорить не стал.  
— Теперь ее ищут Ройнар и рыцари ордена, — продолжила Синтия. — Маркус упомянул о ней, когда говорил с Арун, но не сказал, где она. И потом — тоже ничего не сказал. Хотя о книге его расспрашивали куда настойчивее, чем о возможных заговорщиках. Полагаю, он и это тоже сделал намеренно. Чтобы отвлечь… от тех, кого он пытался прикрыть. — Синтия на мгновение прикрыла глаза: — Сложно сказать, надолго ли это помогло.  
— Вас в чем-то подозревают? — спросил Вонг. Она скривилась:  
— Ройнар мне не доверяет. К тому же после вчерашнего они уверены, что вы в столице — и что вы можете больше, чем они думали. Это ведь вы остановили шторм?  
Вонг молча кивнул.  
— Теперь у них земля под ногами горит. Болван готов хватать и допрашивать всех подряд, Ройнар его пока удерживает, но и сам склоняется к тому же. Надеюсь, вы знаете что делать. Я мало чем смогу вам помочь, не выдав себя.  
— Вы уже помогли. — Взгляд Вонга скользнул по груди Рутаганды, где прятался за пазухой сверток. — Расскажите, как обстоят дела при дворе.  
— При дворе ходят слухи, что его величество тонет. Осенний шторм не сыграл голему на руку. Он остановил волну — так считают — но пренебрег ритуалом. И вид у него был такой, будто он едва сознает, что происходит. Все ждут, когда он захлебнется Потоком. Говорят, такого давно не было.  
— Со времен короля Ауна, — кивнул Вонг.  
— Да. Две сотни лет.  
— Когда король Аун утратил власть над короной, было разрушено крыло дворца, — задумчиво сказал Вонг. — Там, где сейчас оранжереи.  
— Поэтому, — продолжила вместо него Синтия, — часть приближенных ко двору магов предпочитает держаться от короля подальше. А другая часть...  
— Надеется получить корону, — договорил Вонг. — И Ройнар наверняка смотрит, кто на какой стороне.  
— Это не худший вариант, — заметила Синтия. — Они ждут, что Поток все сделает за них, и не пытаются затеять никакой заговор. Иначе казней было бы больше.  
Но могут попытаться потом, подумал Рутаганда, когда Вонг вернет корону и эти стервятники поймут, что тонуть король не собирается. Впрочем, пока об этом рано было тревожиться.  
— Ваше величество, — вдруг сказала Синтия. — Я сделаю все, чем смогу быть полезна. Но отдайте мне Лидию Арун.  
Ее голос звучал просительно — а просить она никогда не любила.  
— Она ваша. — Вонг помедлил, нахмурился: — Если не случится ничего непредвиденного.  
Раньше он редко об этом задумывался.

На обратном пути Вонг молчал, пока они пробирались по людным улицам в торговых кварталах порта. Сумерки уже начали сгущаться, но еще не скрывали от любопытных глаз все, чего не стоило бы видеть, и он шел, низко наклонив голову и пряча лицо под капюшоном. Шелковый подол то и дело мелькал из-под плаща, и каждый раз, замечая краем глаза алую вспышку, Рутаганда ощущал, как она отзывается жаром внутри. Когда улицы стали побезлюднее, он спросил:  
— Почему “Кракен и дева”? Какая-то байка?  
Вонг бросил на него косой взгляд из-под капюшона, подведенный сурьмой глаз блеснул холодной голубой искрой.  
— Вроде того.  
— Расскажи.  
— В рыбачьей деревне кракен утаскивал девиц с берега, — скучно сказал Вонг. — Рыбакам не показывался. Вообще никому, кто носил штаны, а не юбку. Один из деревенских парней нарядился в платье сестры, нож в рукав, кутило под подол, и пошел его выманивать.  
— Кутило? — переспросил Рутаганда.  
— Гарпун с ремнем.  
Рутаганда кивнул:  
— И как, выманил?  
— Выманил, да не убил. Бросил на берегу гарпун и нож и ушел с кракеном в море. С тех пор девицы в деревне не пропадали.  
— А парни? — серьезно спросил Рутаганда. Вонг снова покосился на него:  
— Об этом не говорится.  
В оригинале история наверняка содержала гораздо больше подробностей — а если была где-нибудь записана, то не обошлась и без иллюстраций. Но в этих ярких карминовых губах даже сухой пересказ, лишенный соленой начинки, казался изысканной непристойностью и будил воображение. Рутаганде подумалось, что кракеном быть неплохо: он мог бы обнять Вонга не двумя руками, а всеми щупальцами, мог бы держать так, чтобы ему было не высвободиться, мог бы одновременно ласкать, ебать в зад и заполнять рот до глотки... Он бросил взгляд по сторонам — в узком переулке было пусто и тихо — взял Вонга за плечо и направил к ближайшей стене. Запустил одну руку под плащ, на теплый гладкий шелк, другой сбросил капюшон. Вонг улыбнулся, подставляя рот, и за мертвым вкусом кармина на губах проступил его собственный, живой и хорошо Рутаганде знакомый.  
Он думал, что еще мгновение или несколько — и он сможет выпустить Вонга из рук, чтобы добраться до дома. Но тот откинул голову, улыбнулся снова и тихо, каждым словом дергая до предела натянувшуюся струну, прошелестел:  
— Я еще не видел твоих денег.  
Рутаганда крепко стиснул его плечо, втолкнул мальчишку в темную грязную щель между стеной и полуразрушенной каменной оградой, прижал так, что звякнули о камень заколки. Хрипло спросил:  
— По мне что, непохоже, что они есть?  
— По тебе похоже, что ты не можешь хер в штанах удержать, — нагло сообщил Вонг, глядя на него в упор и облизывая губы. — Если хочешь натянуть меня прямо тут, плати сразу.  
Струна зазвенела и оборвалась, жадное веселое желание захлестнуло волной.  
— Твоя взяла, — усмехнулся Рутаганда и полез в карман, другой рукой продолжая придерживать Вонга. То, что одна заколка удачно выпала из его прически, стало ясно только тогда, когда холодное острие уперлось в шею. Рутаганда с присвистом выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы: член мгновенно окреп так, что Вонг должен был это заметить, даже не прижимаясь вплотную. Он и заметил, притерся ближе, шепнул на ухо:  
— Теперь ты бы отдал мне все, что у тебя там звенит. И может быть, остался бы в живых… Но ты мне понравился. — Его губы мазнули по щеке Рутаганды, язык коснулся угла рта, подразнил и ускользнул; острая игла тоже исчезла от шеи. — Делай что собирался.  
Даже притворяясь блядью в шелках, Вонг все равно оставался Вонгом: никакая краска на губах не могла помешать ему отдавать приказания. Рутаганда с усилием вдохнул — показалось, что густой горячий воздух обжигает гортань, — и дернул завязки его плаща. Тяжелая ткань с шорохом соскользнула с плеч Вонга и упала под ноги, алый шелк засиял в сумраке. Рутаганда потянул его к себе, Вонг охотно подставился, закинул руки ему на шею и снова позволил себя целовать. Он выразительно терся бедрами о напряженный член, беспокойно дышал, а когда Рутаганда скомкал подол, задирая его к пояснице, Вонг подался задницей в стальную ладонь. Рутаганда потянул вниз исподнее — и Вонг вдруг отстранился, вывернулся из его рук, сам сдернул белье, удерживая поднятый подол платья и обнажая светлую кожу бедер — казалось, что она сияет еще ослепительнее шелка. Сощурил на Рутаганду глаза, в которых уже стоял туман желания:  
— Не тяни время.  
Когда Рутаганда развернул его и заставил упереться лбом в стену, Вонг не протестовал, только прижал к камням и ладони тоже, для устойчивости, и Рутаганда, торопливо раздвигая его задницу, сплевывая в ладонь, вталкивая член, все смотрел на подрагивающие пальцы, обтянутые темной перчаткой, на пляшущие подвески заколки, оставшейся в прическе. Вонг сдавленно застонал сквозь зубы, впуская Рутаганду, тот зажал ему рот ладонью, поймал следующий стон, — и услышал пьяные голоса: похоже, за оградой тянулся соседний переулок.  
— Что там? — спросил один из пьянчуг.  
— А не похер ли? — пробормотал другой. — Подыхает кто-то.  
Вонг вздрогнул и сам качнулся навстречу бедрам Рутаганды, насаживаясь на член.  
— Глянем? — спросил первый. — Может, подберем чего.  
— Уебывайте нахер, — сказал Рутаганда, не повышая голоса. Вонг в его руках выгнулся, напрягся, словно пронизанный насквозь, до горла, и тяжело выдохнул в зажимавшую рот ладонь. Видно, что-то в тоне Рутаганды подсказало типам за оградой, что нарываться не стоит: зашаркали удаляющиеся шаги. Вонг снова толкнулся навстречу члену, требуя внимания к себе, и отказать ему Рутаганда не мог. С каждым новым движением Вонг крепче цеплялся за неровные камни, глухо стонал и вздрагивал, прогибал спину, бесстыдно и непристойно выставляя зад. Атласный шелк подола прохладно скользнул по пальцам, и на мгновение с пронзительной ясностью вспомнились тоскливые одинокие ночи в Мерваре. Рутаганда уткнулся лбом в затылок Вонга, ощутил холодный металл заколки, гладкие волосы, тепло тела и его неповторимый запах, свежий и терпкий: сейчас, на покрытой испариной коже, он проступил так отчетливо, что благовония, пропитавшие платье, потускнели и мгновенно забылись. Этого хватило: скверную память смыло всплеском наслаждения, и сразу стало легко.

Потом он помогал Вонгу рукой, прижимая его к себе и удерживая подол над его пульсирующим горячим членом, чтобы обойтись без следов. Едва отдышавшись, Вонг быстро выпутался из белья и обтерся им — так деловито и равнодушно, что кого-нибудь это зрелище могло бы остудить, но Рутаганду восхищало каждое движение. Вонг сунул ему скомканную тряпку, безмолвно предлагая тоже привести себя в порядок, но когда он поднял голову и взглянул на Рутаганду, на его лице промелькнуло что-то похожее на беспокойство — он как будто вдруг счел свою несдержанность постыдной.  
— Если бы я знал, что тебе понравится, — сказал Рутаганда, притянув его ближе и касаясь губами уха, — я бы тебя в каждом переулке драл.  
— Заебешься в каждом-то, — с интонацией портового мальчишки огрызнулся Вонг — и улыбнулся, когда Рутаганда расхохотался.

Скат дремал в кресле в гостиной, скрестив руки на груди и закинув ноги на стол. Едва войдя, Вонг бросил ему золотой, следом еще один. Скат сперва поймал оба, потом недоуменно на них уставился:  
— Э?  
— Госпожу Заль в скупости не упрекнешь. — Вонг со звоном кинул на стол свои заколки и потянул шнурок, освобождая волосы. — Хотя это наверняка казенные деньги разведки. Те, что на особые расходы.  
Он махнул рукой вдоль платья:  
— Нужно вернуть?  
— Да оставь. — Скат ухмыльнулся, подавил зевок и сбросил ноги со стола. — Мало ли еще пригодится. Пойду, дела у меня.  
Вонг проводил его таким непонимающим взглядом, будто никак не мог уложить в голове, что его приятель — по сравнению с ним мало на что способный — считает нужным за него тревожиться.

— Ты ведь мог одеться иначе, — заметил Рутаганда уже в спальне, неторопливо распуская шнурки на платье, по одной расстегивая золотые петли. Он захотел раздеть Вонга сам, и тот не стал возражать: молча улыбнулся, позволил усадить себя на край постели и подался навстречу. Только краску с губ и глаз он смахнул одним движением ладони, коротким всплеском силы. Его лицо вновь стало знакомым, чистым и светлым, и Рутаганда трогал взглядом ровные линии бровей, тени ресниц, бледные — по сравнению с недавним кармином — губы, прятавшие в уголках улыбку. — Есть дохрена способов сделаться незаметным.  
— Заль пришлось бы меня высматривать, — рассеянно откликнулся Вонг; он скользил взглядом по лицу Рутаганды так же изучающе. — Неуверенность привлекает внимание. А ей нужно было маскироваться лучше. Так что мы бы ее тоже не сразу узнали. Лишняя трата времени.  
— Но это было рискованно. — Рутаганда распахнул косой воротник, погладил открывшуюся грудь и как будто случайно задел кончиками пальцев твердый сосок. — Если бы там все-таки были соглядатаи? Или Синтия привела бы хвост?  
— Тогда бы к нам уже пришли, — безразлично ответил Вонг. — Или кто-нибудь пошел бы за нами оттуда. И мы бы взяли его и расспросили.  
Рутаганда не нашелся с ответом. Вонг, улыбаясь, смотрел на него — и без краски на лице, в расстегнутом, спущенном с одного плеча блядском платье он был так хорош, что хотелось зажмуриться, чтобы запомнить этот вид получше.  
— Тебе же понравилось, — вдруг сказал он. — Чем ты недоволен?  
Мысль о том, что Вонг, со своей хладнокровной практичностью, затеял весь этот маскарад не только ради прикрытия, сжала горло, выбила воздух из легких. Рутаганда потянул к себе его руку, с которой только что снял перчатку, и прижался щекой к раскрытой ладони. Вонг коротко вздохнул, замер, не отводя взгляда, — и не шевелился, пока Рутаганда не привлек его к себе.

Час спустя, когда они лежали, соприкасаясь плечами, и Рутаганда слушал, как мерно и спокойно бьется рядом сердце, Вонг решил взглянуть на Книгу Бездны. Поднялся, нашел ее среди второпях сброшенной одежды и вернулся в постель. Книга оказалась затрепанной, в потертой и местами отошедшей кожаной обложке. Вонг перелистал несколько страниц, держа книгу так, чтобы Рутаганда тоже мог в нее заглянуть, — но похоже, обороты вроде “и неведомо было, что есть Бездна собою, до той поры, покуда не изошли в мир первые ея создания” быстро нагнали на него скуку. Рутаганда ожидал, что он немедленно возьмется искать пометки Кила, но Вонг закрыл книгу и уронил на грудь:  
— Теперь есть наживка для Ройнара. Сейчас это важнее всего. Завтра решим, как дать ему знать.  
Он как будто не хотел сегодня думать о делах. Рутаганда не стал ему перечить: забрал книгу, опустил на пол возле кровати и притянул мальчика поближе, устроив его голову на стальном плече. Вонг молчал, ровно дыша, но еще не засыпал, и в конце концов Рутаганда решил дать волю любопытству.  
— Как ее звали? — спросил он, привычно перебирая его волосы, наматывая на пальцы самые длинные пряди. — Вашу сестру?  
— Что тебе за дело? — лениво удивился Вонг, и Рутаганда шевельнул плечом — осторожно, чтобы не столкнуть его голову:  
— Интересно.  
Раньше он никуда не спешил, довольствовался теми немногими историями, которые Вонг изредка о себе рассказывал. Но теперь, едва не потеряв его и с трудом вернув, Рутаганда порой ловил себя на больной жгучей жадности, изматывающем желании узнать про мальчика все что можно, выспросить все, о чем тот не говорил до сих пор. Равнодушные слова Нивона — “ты не спрашивал” — порой приходившие на память, тоже подталкивали задавать вопросы.  
— Ладно, — помедлив, сказал Вонг. — Тогда вопрос за вопрос.  
— Что? — не сразу понял Рутаганда, и Вонг пояснил:  
— Я тоже буду спрашивать.  
Рутаганда прикрыл глаза и, повернув голову, прижался губами к его лбу. До сих пор он не задумывался о том, что и Вонга может терзать такое же любопытство, которому он не дает воли.  
— Спрашивай, Николас, — сказал он, с каждым словом касаясь прохладной гладкой кожи. — Все что захочешь.  
Вонг беспокойно вздохнул и замер, не отстраняясь. Сказал:  
— Мурена. Это прозвище.  
— Рени, — сообразил Рутаганда. Вот, значит, о ком говорила Тамира, когда они вернулись.  
— Так ты знаешь?..  
— Только имя.  
Продолжить он не успел: Вонг решил, что теперь его очередь.  
— Откуда ты родом?  
Он, в отличие от Рутаганды, явно намеревался подойти к расспросам обстоятельно. Навыки дознавателя, подумал Рутаганда и усмехнулся.  
— К западу от Аксума, — начал он, — есть лесные земли. Там нет ни князей, ни королей, только мелкие вожди. Каждый управляет своей деревней, а хочет управлять и соседними.  
— Как везде, — пробормотал Вонг, заставив Рутаганду хмыкнуть:  
— Верно, Николас. В такой деревне я и вырос. Мы с Бабангидой. Потом нам стало там тесно, и мы ушли.  
Вонг кивнул, его волосы щекотно скользнули по груди Рутаганды.  
— Я так и думал. Что его ты знаешь дольше всех.  
Помолчал и вдруг сказал, не дожидаясь вопроса:  
— Я был причастен к ее смерти.  
— Хм? — Рутаганда невольно прижал его покрепче.  
— Она… — Вонг помедлил, и Рутаганда, даже не видя, представил, как он хмурится. Когда мальчик сбивался на полуслове, это всегда значило, что он говорит о чем-то важном для себя и не хочет обращаться ни к казарменному лексикону, ни к портовому. — Она относилась ко мне не так, как я к ней. Я сперва не понимал. Она заботилась… — Он снова сбился, замолчал. Рутаганда не стал нарушать тишину, просто ждал, когда он решит продолжить — и думал, что теперь куда лучше понимает необъяснимую снисходительность Вонга по отношению к Ханне и ту легкость, с которой он сошелся с Кири; да что там говорить, если даже беспамятный Нивон умудрился подружиться с девицей в Яме, а потом без колебаний отправился спасать невесту подземного соседа.  
— В конце концов она сказала прямо. — Голос Вонга стал знакомо равнодушным. — Когда я их навещал. Я удивился. Не успел ответить, она сама все поняла. Я вернулся в академию, она связалась с тем выблядком. Дальше Скат рассказывал.  
— Он знал? — осторожно спросил Рутаганда, и Вонг покачал головой:  
— Он тоже не понимал. Не видел. Я рассказал ему… потом. Два года спустя, перед тем, как отбыть на границу. У меня был отпуск, я пришел в порт. Поговорить.  
— И что? — Рутаганда поморщился. Представить этот разговор не удавалось.  
— Он меня ударил, — безразлично сказал Вонг. — Я не защищался. Он избил меня до полусмерти, потом орал. Требовал, чтобы я себя вылечил и убирался. Я сказал — нет. — Теперь в его голосе проскользнула слабая улыбка. — Я тогда еще не умел. Но объяснять не стал. Он привел тетку Тамиру, она меня лечила… как могла. Потом мы поговорили.  
— Он тебя простил?  
— Нет, — снова качнул головой Вонг. — Тогда — нет. Неважно, я бы тоже не простил. Он сам хотел ее… хотел с ней жить. Потом мы не виделись… — он подумал, кивнул сам себе: — Шесть лет. До той встречи в порту. С тобой.  
Рутаганда вспомнил эту встречу, короткий обмен фразами, по которому никто не смог бы определить наверняка: шапочные знакомые эти двое, хорошие приятели или — выходит — давние друзья, один из которых на самом деле не слишком хотел другого видеть. Вспомнил, как ходил договариваться со Скатом и гадал: доложит тот Вонгу о его приходах или нет. Вот, значит, почему не доложил. А потом Вонг взбесился, узнав, что Рутаганда использовал Ската за его спиной.  
— Уже когда ты был в Мерваре, — медленно сказал Вонг, — мы говорили еще раз. Я рассказал, как все вышло… Почти все.  
Его голос осел и стих, словно растворился в воздухе. Вонг глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить:  
— Он сказал, что проебался. Что зря мне тебя не слил. Сказал, что мы в расчете.  
Еще до этого, вспомнил Рутаганда, Скат сам связался с отрядом и, едва услышав, что Вонг под арестом, без возражений повел их в подземелья. Об этом Вонг наверняка уже знал — и все же Рутаганда не удержался.  
— Он о тебе беспокоился. Раньше, чем вы поговорили. Помог Юлии с Бабангидой найти дорогу в катакомбах.  
Вонг еле ощутимо кивнул, но промолчал.  
— Потом, когда я приходил в порт — перед тем, как тебя искать... Он предлагал составить компанию. Лодки тоже предлагал. Даже не задумался.  
Вонг коротко вздохнул, шевельнулся.  
— Зачем ты приходил в порт?  
— Предупредить, — честно ответил Рутаганда. — Чтобы он не дурил, пока тебя нет. Чтобы не влип с големом.  
Вонг вздохнул глубже и молчал еще несколько вдохов и выдохов, а потом сказал:  
— Спасибо.  
Рутаганда повернул к нему голову. Вонг покосился на него:  
— Ты пытался всех прикрыть. Сделал все что мог. Даже для Кила.  
Не для Кила, а для тебя, подумал Рутаганда, и Вонг улыбнулся так, будто услышал эту мысль и ответил: я знаю.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14: Хороший кровавый день**

Для подготовки к поимке Ройнара пришлось переселиться в дом, нанятый отрядом в порту: так было проще запасаться всем необходимым и обсуждать планы. Держать Ройнара после поимки здесь тоже должно было быть удобнее. Подвал в доме — сам по себе небольшой — имел тайный проход в катакомбы, в портовую их часть, куда не совались ни королевская гвардия, ни военная полиция. В этих темных извилистых норах прятали свой товар контрабандисты, этими путями воры, обносившие дома, пробирались в другие районы города, а потом обратно с хабаром. Пустую каверну, в которую вел ход из-под дома, наемники отгородили толстой дверью, обитой железом, вколотили крюки в стены, проложили кровосток, притащили тяжелые стулья и кривой, грубо сколоченный стол, навесили лампы на сильных камнях огня и раздобыли оковы с серебром. Получившаяся допросная комната почти не отличалась от таких же в подземельях военной полиции или разведки, но никто не смог бы найти ее в переплетениях тоннелей.

Была и еще одна причина, по которой Вонг легко согласился перебраться к отряду. Мы уже слишком долго здесь живем, сказал он про дом Ската, с каждым днем риск все больше. Рутаганда прекрасно его понимал: и Скат, и Тамира оказались бы почти беспомощны, если бы кто-то выследил это укрытие. Пожелай Ройнар ими торговать — это дорого обошлось бы Вонгу. Жить с отрядом тоже было рискованно: когда все собираются в одном месте, противнику при удаче куда проще накрыть всех сразу, — но отряд мог за себя постоять. Так что, к хмурому неудовольствию Ската, они собрали свое нехитрое барахло и сменили тесную маленькую спальню на втором этаже его дома на похожую, даже в похожем доме, только в районе погрязнее и потемнее.

Старые привычки, которые Рутаганда успел уже немного подзабыть, вернулись сами собой: по вечерам отряд собирался в гостиной, выпивать и обсуждать дневные дела и подготовку к операции. Только теперь Вонг был с ними каждый вечер, а не от случая к случаю, и порой казалось, что он такая же часть отряда, как все остальные, что так будет всегда, а не только до тех пор, пока они не найдут способ возвратить ему корону и королевство — надежный способ, не требующий силы Ручья.

О том, как был истрачен артефакт, Вонг рассказал отряду при первой же встрече, когда Юлия спросила, как он остановил волну. Вряд ли кто-то из них считал, что стоило расходовать чистую силу Потока на спасение чужих жизней, однако опасность усилить чужими смертями Мертвый совет оказалась понятна для всех. При этом пустой Ручей — бестолковый безобидный шнурок — вызвал такое любопытство, будто всем было втрое меньше лет, чем на самом деле. Рутаганда не мог их осуждать после того, как сам проявлял такой же интерес к игрушке. Вонг тоже не возражал. Сказал, отпуская Ручей в подставленную ладонь Юлии: так он лучше поймет, что вы свои. Правда, уверенности в его голосе было немного.  
Пока они переливали Ручей из ладони в ладонь, передавая друг другу и мешая ему ускользнуть — Юлия с Вебером веселились громко, Бун с любопытством щурился, и даже Бабангида пару раз улыбнулся, наблюдая, как возится безделушка, — Рутаганда размышлял о том, что раньше у них не было возможности узнать, как на живую сталь реагирует сила Потока. Они знали, как отзывается сталь на Поток, и этого было достаточно. Вонг не стремился рассказывать, как он справляется, но Рутаганда видел: временами это дается нелегко. Теперь Ручей пытался увернуться от стальных ладоней, убегал на живые, дрожал, когда к нему пытались прикоснуться сталью. Его это явно раздражало, но вряд ли причиняло серьезный вред: Рутаганда подозревал, что непокорная игрушка не стала бы терпеть настоящее неудобство. Рядом крутилась еще какая-то мысль, но не давалась в руки, ускользала, как Ручей. В конце концов Рутаганда потерял надежду ее поймать и отвлекся, заставил себя забыть об этой смутной беспричинной тревоге. Это помогло: ночью в постели, когда Вонг уже засыпал, устроив голову у него на плече и перекинув руку через грудь, Рутаганда наконец сообразил, что его беспокоило. Тихо позвал, надеясь, что мальчик не услышит, если успел заснуть крепко:  
— Николас?  
Вонг едва ощутимо шевельнул головой.  
— Что будет с твоей сталью, когда к тебе вернется сила короны?  
Вонг молчал так долго, что Рутаганда успел подумать: он все-таки уснул или просто решил не отвечать.  
— Не знаю, — наконец отчетливо сказал Вонг, и стало ясно, что он сам уже задавался этим вопросом. — Но вся сила короны нужна не так уж часто. Переживу.  
Рутаганда молча погладил его по волосам и еще долго слушал безмятежное ровное дыхание.

Времени на подготовку к операции ушло с неделю, и дольше всего понадобилось ждать, пока портовый умелец из тех, что подделывают бумаги казначейства, купчие и завещания, изготовит копию Книги Бездны. Под обложку, которую случайный глаз не отличил бы от оригинала, втиснулись состаренные листы с торговыми записями, украденными письмами, страницы из других книг и рукописей, случайно попавших в порт и никому здесь не нужных. Книга нужна была только для того, чтобы ее один раз взяли в руки, но рисковать подлинником Вонг не захотел. Пока дожидались книги, обстоятельно приготовили и все остальное.

— Что у вас с деньгами? — спросил Вонг, когда они только начинали обдумывать план.  
— Хорошо с деньгами, — хмыкнул Рутаганда. — Ты щедро нам платишь, Николас, а Бун не забывал забирать наше жалование из казначейства. Пожалуй, хватило бы на год безделья. А то и на полтора.  
Вонг кивнул:  
— Значит, серебряная сеть.

Сеть обошлась недешево, но возражать никто не стал: для того, чтобы избежать прямого столкновения с магом Потока в людном районе, лучшего способа не было. Наглый и несложный план опирался на уверенность Вонга — подкрепленную словами Синтии и подслушанными разговорами орденских — в том, что Ройнар настолько сильно хочет лично раздобыть Книгу Бездны, что не будет ни долго готовиться, ни привлекать посторонних. Впрочем, надо же было на что-то опираться.  
Порой Рутаганда думал, что ее стоило бы внимательно прочитать — чтобы узнать, чего так сильно боятся орденские. Но подготовка отнимала почти все время и силы, то, что оставалось, забирал себе Вонг — и о намерении взяться за книгу Рутаганда обычно вспоминал, уже проваливаясь в сон, а наутро появлялись новые дела.

Они с Вонгом еще раз навестили Туана и встретились с Мави. На этот раз Вонг пошел встречаться с княжичем не в чужом мундире, а в той же простой черной одежде, в которой вернулся из дальних земель, — и его вид в небрежно зашнурованной на груди рубахе, с наручами, полными ножей, произвел на Туана впечатление едва ли не большее, чем мундир. Пацан таращился на своего короля совсем бесстыдно, то и дело скашивая глаза на Рутаганду. Временами мечтательную задумчивость на его мордашке сменяло опасливое сомнение. Рутаганде стоило большого труда не показать, что он отлично понял эти взгляды: Туан явно не отказался бы прокатиться на двух хуях, но помня, как Вонг выгнал его в розарии, боялся предлагать свои услуги. Вонг его метаний не замечал, княжич тоже не видел, как купленный приятель ест глазами гостей. Впрочем, с Мави бы сталось расценить это как свидетельство преданности королю, подумал Рутаганда и сам себе возразил: взгляды Ройнара в свою сторону он истолковал без затруднений.  
Тем временем Мави, услышав, что от него требуется, заявил:  
— Я упомяну книгу при Лидии Арун. Она обо всем докладывает советнику.  
Вонг задумался, и Мави добавил:  
— Будет странно, если я заговорю о ней при советнике. Слишком… заметно.  
Вонг кивнул и еще раз напомнил, чтобы Мави, когда приедет в дом Туана вместе с Ройнаром, не хватался за книгу сам. О том, что книга будет поддельной, он не сказал, и у княжича на лице промелькнула тоска влюбленного, который не может прикоснуться к предмету своей страсти.  
— Может быть, потом?.. — неуверенно спросил он. Вонг несколько мгновений смотрел на него так, будто не мог понять, чего Мави хочет, но все же согласился:  
— Может быть.

Пока они разговаривали, отряд, найдя укромное место неподалеку, запустил в дом Туана живую сталь и исследовал его вдоль и поперек, изучив все входы и выходы, все повороты коридоров и тупики. В хорошем раскладе это не должно было пригодиться, но готовиться стоило к любым неприятностям.

Вечером Рутаганда спросил:  
— Не слишком ли его светлость беспечен? Когда Ройнар пропадет, Арун наверняка донесет болвану, с чего все началось. К нему появятся вопросы.  
— Он сам это придумал, — холодно сказал Вонг. — Вероятно, он знает, что делает.  
— Ему пятнадцать, Николас, — напомнил Рутаганда. — Он совсем мальчишка.  
Вонг смотрел на него несколько минут так внимательно, как будто размышлял, с чего Рутаганда решил обеспокоиться судьбой Мави Мерварского. Потом разжал губы:  
— Ты думаешь, он нас подставляет?  
— Непохоже. Но может недооценивать последствия.  
Вонг помолчал, качнул головой:  
— Все уже готово. Мы не будем менять план.

Накануне поимки Ройнара в нем вновь проступила ледяная целеустремленность, которую не могли поколебать никакие сомнения. Она не исчезла и в день операции. Никто не знал точно, сколько потребуется времени на то, чтобы Мави сболтнул при Лидии Арун о Книге Бездны, та доложила Ройнару, а он поспешил забрать книгу у Туана, — однако для встречи все было готово заранее, оставалось только ждать.  
Отряд следил за дорогами, которыми Ройнар мог добраться в Кудрявый квартал, Юлия устроилась в доме через улицу: проникнуть в него не составило труда. Девицу, живущую в этом доме, она легко скрутила и заперла в чулане, не дав ей себя увидеть, но убивать не стала: та оказалась любовницей кого-то из казначейства, а портить жизнь королевским чиновникам было незачем. Рутаганда и Вонг ждали в доме Туана. Тот нервничал и никак не мог решить: развлекать гостей или оставить их в покое. Он предлагал вино и закуски, терся по гостиной и пытался выяснить, не нужно ли что-нибудь еще, до тех пор, пока Вонг, сидевший в кресле в углу комнаты, не уронил: “Стихни”. Туан поклонился и приткнулся в другом углу. Оттуда он разглядывал замершего в неподвижности Вонга, как кролик разглядывает змею. Рутаганда посматривал через щель в тяжелых портьерах на улицу, но время от времени бросал взгляд то на Вонга, то на Туана. В ожидании Вонга не чувствовалось нетерпения или беспокойства, его неподвижность казалась цельной и нерушимой. То, что под ней скрывается звенящее напряжение, мало кто смог бы разглядеть. Туан, напротив, расслабился, поняв, что от него сейчас ничего не нужно, и снова начал постреливать глазами — так же безрезультатно, как раньше. Его нехитрые мысли было легко прочесть по миловидному лицу: похоже, он собирался все-таки предложить постельные услуги, если дело завершится благополучно. Рутаганда рассеянно подумал, что занятно будет послушать, что скажет Вонг на такое предложение. Сам он особого интереса не испытывал: может, он и взглянул бы, как Вонг кого-то ебет, но на самом деле в постели рядом с Вонгом любой посторонний быстро оказался бы лишним. Этими размышлениями, такими же незатейливыми, как у Туана, Рутаганда развлекал себя, чтобы не крутить в голове детали операции: не было нужды заново разбирать то, что уже начало работать.

— Дес, — ожила связь, принесла голос Вебера. — Ройнар со стороны дворца. На личной повозке. Один.  
Вонг не мог слышать разговоры отряда — стальной связи со всеми остальными у него пока не было, — так что Рутаганда повторил новости вслух. По взгляду Вонга он видел, что тот понимает тоже: вероятно, Ройнар решил избавиться от Туана на месте, раз поехал без княжича. Предупреждать ли пацана, — подумал Рутаганда, когда Вонг уже остановил взгляд на Туане.  
— Советник Ройнар намерен тебя убить.  
Туан моргнул, с его мордашки сбежал румянец.  
— Понравься ему, — равнодушно продолжил Вонг. — Тогда он решит убить тебя позже.  
Туан беспокойно облизнул губы:  
— С вашего позволения, ваше величество…  
— Ну? — уронил Вонг, когда пацан замялся.  
— Что мне сделать, чтобы он… заинтересовался?  
Вонг прикрыл глаза, и Рутаганде показалось, что Туан и до появления Ройнара-то не доживет. Но по лицу Вонга скользнула улыбка, полная ледяной ненависти:  
— Веди себя так, будто тебе едва шестнадцать.  
Туану хватило ума в очередной раз поклониться и промолчать. Однако он успокоился: совета Вонга оказалось достаточно, чтобы он понял, что от него потребуется. Удивляться было нечему: цветочки посвежее любил не только Ройнар.  
— Время, — сказал Вонг, поднимаясь из кресла. Подошел к Рутаганде и подставил руки.  
Обрывки серебряной веревки должны были спрятать его силу — вряд ли у Ройнара не было при себе амулета, позволявшего заметить близкое присутствие мага Потока. Завязывая сперва один узел, потом другой, Рутаганда ждал, что Вонгу станет не по себе хотя бы на мгновение, но тот только улыбнулся снова, едва заметно шевельнул левым запястьем: его, похоже, успокаивало, что кроме силы Потока он мог теперь рассчитывать на живую сталь. На месте были и наручи с ножами, а вот Ручья на правой руке не было: Вонгу удалось то ли как-то угомонить его, то ли припугнуть серебром, и игрушка осталась дома.  
— На прямой, — проронил на связи Бабангида. Это значило, что Ройнар уже въехал в Кудрявый квартал.  
— Готовы, — откликнулся Рутаганда и кивнул Вонгу: — По местам.  
Вонг отступил в простенок между высокими шкафами с безделушками и пропал в глухой тени. Сам Рутаганда остался возле окна: ему не стоило отходить далеко от стола, на котором лежала в ожидании поддельная Книга Бездны. Портьера должна была скрыть его, когда Ройнар уже войдет в дом. Более серьезная маскировка здесь была не нужна: прятаться им предстояло недолго. Помочь должен был неяркий свет; полумрак гостиной превращал ее в любовное гнездышко, и в блядском доме это никого бы не удивило — от лишнего света шлюхи всегда избавлялись охотно. Этот полумрак позволял скрыться от посторонних глаз, даже не выходя из гостиной.

Стук в дверь прозвучал резко и требовательно: стучащий был уверен, что ему откроют, не могут не открыть. Туан неловко замер посреди гостиной. Вонг, не показываясь, сказал: “Иди”, — так мягко, что пацан благодарно улыбнулся и заторопился вниз. Рутаганда выждал, когда хлопнет внизу дверь, и укрылся в проеме окна за шторой, прислушиваясь к шагам и болтовне Туана на лестнице. По крайней мере, Ройнар не прирезал его сразу.

— Вот уж неожиданность, — прозвучал возле приоткрытой двери вкрадчивый низкий голос. — Кто бы мог подумать, что его светлости Мави Мерварскому нравится общество юношей его возраста.  
До сих пор Рутаганда слышал голос Ройнара только в картине, проступившей из камня памяти; камень искажал звук меньше, чем живая сталь, но не передавал в полной мере. И все же этот голос знакомо втек в уши, пробудил темную глухую ярость, рвавшую сердце на части в подземельях. Каково же Вонгу, подумал Рутаганда, но в прятавшем его сумраке не заметно было ни единого движения.

Туан нежно, по-детски хихикнул и распахнул дверь, пропуская гостя вперед. Сквозь щель в портьере Рутаганда смотрел, как Ройнар входит в гостиную и бросает быстрый взгляд по сторонам, водя узкой длинной головой. Он дернул носом так, будто принюхивался, и направился к столу, где между початым бокалом вина и расписной тарелкой со сладостями лежала поддельная Книга Бездны. Кресло возле стола было небрежно отодвинуто, словно Туан вскочил от книги и побежал встречать гостя.  
— Какая удача, — сказал Ройнар рассеянно, скорее себе, чем почтительно оставшемуся позади Туану, и взял книгу со стола.  
Невидимая, едва ощутимая нить живой стали дрогнула, обрываясь, и с высокого, скрытого полумраком потолка точно на Ройнара упала серебряная сеть. Он почти смог защититься: Рутаганда ощутил колебание силы Потока, но серебро тут же ее погасило. Больше Ройнар ничего сделать не успел. Рутаганда мгновенно оказался рядом, ребром ладони ударил его по горлу, уронил возле стола и затянул сеть так, чтобы в контуре, замкнувшем тело, не было ни одной прорехи. Просунул стальную руку через сеть, рванул высокий воротник мундира и ухватил зеленый камень, висевший на шее. Ройнар широко открыл глаза и захрипел — испугался. Рутаганда сжал камень в ладони, дернул; цепочка лопнула, и в ладонь ощутимо и болезненно толкнулся взрыв.  
Инугами не соврал: сила взрыва была рассчитана так, чтобы убить владельца камня, но не ранить никого поблизости. Мгновение спустя Ройнар понял, что амулет не причинил ему вреда, по его лицу пробежало облегчение — и тут же сменилось притворным спокойствием. Теперь страх во взгляде, скользнувшем мимо Рутаганды, выдавали только расширенные зрачки. Не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что это значит: Вонг больше не прятался в тени.  
Ройнар открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать. Рутаганда как раз успел достать из кармана кляп, тоже укрепленный серебром, так что советнику пришлось обойтись без разговоров.  
Серебряной веревки хватило и на то, чтобы связать ему руки и ноги. Только убедившись, что Ройнар спутан, как скотина на убой, и ни на что не способен, Рутаганда оглянулся.

Вонг действительно стоял рядом, сложив руки на груди, и молча наблюдал за процедурой. На злой торжествующий блеск в его глазах можно было смотреть вечно.  
— Думал, будет сложнее, — сказал Рутаганда и выпрямился.  
— Дес, — раздался на связи встревоженный голос Юлии — и пропал. Рутаганда успел подумать, что с ней что-то случилось, но тут же понял: не с ней. Живая сталь вдруг налилась тяжестью и перестала подчиняться, словно в один миг превратилась в цельное мертвое железо. Стальная рука повисла неудобным грузом, выворачивая плечо, нога не двигалась. Cкрутило болью правый бок, где тянулась стальная полоса. Рутаганда оперся на стол, чтобы не рухнуть рядом с Ройнаром, глянул на Вонга и увидел, что тот держится за запястье: похоже, с ним происходило то же самое.  
— Не двигайтесь, пожалуйста, — мягко сказал женский голос.  
Как вошли орденские, он не услышал. Вероятно, у них был свой способ прикрываться. Но теперь они не прятались: в дверях стояли трое, и у каждого мерцал на руке трупным зеленым огнем тяжелый наруч. Одной из них была Ханна, бледная и решительная — она держала на другой ладони неизвестный механизм, в котором шевелились детали; Рутаганда заподозрил, что живую сталь остановил именно он. На шее у Ханны в распахнутом вороте черно-голубой куртки, похожей на полевую форму, висел такой же камень, как у Ройнара. Остальные двое, вероятно, были старые знакомцы Инугами — девица по имени Цунемори и парень по имени Гиноза. Если, конечно, в столице не завелось новых орденских. Но больше, чем они сами, Рутаганду интересовало их оружие.  
Око Сивиллы походило на уродливое растение: как будто от запястья до локтя руки орденских охватывало переплетение стеблей или корней, больше всего напоминавшее сухую виноградную лозу. Среди стеблей сверкал злой зеленый глаз — то ли камень, то ли что-то живое.  
— Вы можете сесть, — так же мягко сказала девица: совсем маленькая, ниже Ханны или Кири Левен, она, наверное, едва достала бы макушкой Рутаганде до плеча. Ее волосы были коротко обрезаны, бровки сходились над большими глазами в попытке изобразить строгость. — Вам, наверное, неудобно стоять.  
Вежливое беспокойство в ее голосе плохо сочеталось со старательной суровостью на лице. Предложением Рутаганда все же воспользовался: стоять, когда омертвевшая сталь так и тянула упасть, было бессмысленно. Он подтянул кресло, развернул так, чтобы видеть всю гостиную, и рухнул в него. Вонг, по-прежнему стоявший неподалеку, едва заметно шевельнул живой рукой.  
— Не пытайтесь, пожалуйста, освободить свою силу, — тут же сказала девица, поведя Оком в его сторону. — Удачно вышло, что вы сейчас не можете ею воспользоваться. Если вы будете разумны, нам не придется применять оружие.  
Теперь Рутаганда был совершенно уверен, что это и есть Цунемори: пусть сталь и искажала голос, но этот вежливый, ненормально дружелюбный тон он слышал еще в доме Маркуса Кила.  
— Мы так и предполагали, что советника Ройнара может ждать ловушка, — сказала Цунемори, продолжая держать Вонга под прицелом. — Поэтому решили за ним проследить.  
Или вы просто нихера ему не доверяете, подумал Рутаганда. Никто из орденских на упакованного в сеть Ройнара даже не смотрел и тем более не спешил помочь ему освободиться. Сам он тоже притих, не пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. Рутаганда на его месте сделал бы то же самое: мало ли как все может обернуться. Соберись кто-нибудь его освободить от серебряной сети, и без амулета на шее он станет совершенно свободен в действиях.  
Ханна тем временем, держась подальше от пленников, обошла комнату, пристроила свой механизм посреди стола — так, чтобы никто из них не смог до него дотянуться, — и вернулась к двери. Вместо нее к столу подошел парень, взял в руки фальшивую книгу, листнул и бросил на стол. Без удивления сказал:  
— Это не Книга Бездны. Это подделка.  
На левой руке у парня была кожаная перчатка. По тому, как он держал кисть и двигал ею, Рутаганда сразу понял, что рука не своя, — но и на живую сталь это похоже не было. Да и будь у него сталь, рука бы сейчас висела бесполезным грузом. Значит, что-то другое — механический протез?.. Если они способны делать целых големов, то уж механическую руку-то могут наверняка. А выходит, каким бы краем блаженства ни казались острова по досужим байкам, у рыцарей ордена жизнь там была небезопасная. Хотя это было ясно еще по скупым рассказам Инугами о том, с чем ему приходилось иметь дело до побега.  
Неторопливые размышления успокаивали, отвлекали от ощущения беспомощности — но не от тревоги: самого Рутаганду живая сталь сейчас надежно удерживала от резких движений, а вот будет ли Вонг выжидать и не натворит ли глупостей, он предсказать не мог.  
Тем временем Цунемори глянула на Вонга:  
— Где Книга Бездны? Будет лучше, если вы отдадите ее сами.  
Вонг молча улыбнулся: он как будто не собирался опускаться до разговоров с орденскими.  
— У нас есть способы узнать от вас правду, — с неприятной мягкостью сказала она.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — сквозь зубы процедил Вонг.  
Цунемори качнула головой:  
— Не такие бесчеловечные, как ваши. Но ваш разум может их не выдержать. Вы ведь и так понимаете, что нам нужна только ваша кровь.  
Вонг молча пожал плечами, Цунемори вздохнула:  
— Вам нет смысла сопротивляться. И тогда все еще может кончиться благополучно.  
Смешно, но она, похоже, искренне верила в то, что говорила. Рутаганду верить ей как-то не тянуло.  
— Как вы влияете на живую сталь? — спросил он просто ради интереса: послушать, что она скажет. Девчонка моргнула так, будто не рассчитывала услышать от него разумную речь. Неудивительно: если они оценивали людей этими своими печатями над сердцем, Рутаганда должен был казаться ей опасным чудовищем.  
— Госпожа Рейен поймала вашу каплю, — подумав, сказала Цунемори. Видно, решила, что спокойная беседа поможет ей мирно провернуть свою операцию. — В доме отставного генерал-майора Кила, во время обыска. И смогла сделать устройство для противодействия этому… веществу. — Глаза Цунемори невольно двинулись к механизму, стоявшему на столе, только подтвердив этим догадку Рутаганды. — Она очень талантлива.  
— Бесспорно, — серьезно откликнулся Рутаганда, заметив, как Ханна бледнеет еще сильнее. Краем глаза он следил за Вонгом: тот стоял неподвижно, но судя по тому, как прицельно осматривал диспозицию, сдаваться без боя он не собирался.  
— Если вы думаете, что вам помогут ваши люди, — вдруг сказала Цунемори, — то они не смогут войти в дом. У них ведь у всех есть эта сталь, верно?  
По крайней мере, ей хватило ума заподозрить, что у спокойствия Рутаганды могут быть какие-то свои причины; считать ее глупой было бы опасно.  
— Значит, не смогут, — согласился Рутаганда. — И что тогда?  
— Вы арестованы именем святой Сивиллы, — сообщила Цунемори. Ее тон не изменился ни на йоту.  
— Арестованы, — усмехнулся Рутаганда. — А я думал, именем вашей Сивиллы вы нас должны на месте положить.  
Цунемори обменялась с до сих пор молчавшим парнем, Гинозой, коротким взглядом и кивнула, будто подтвердилось какое-то ее предположение.  
— У меня есть к вам вопросы.  
— Вам придется спрашивать здесь, — заметил Рутаганда, кивнул на неловко вытянутую стальную ногу. — Я с места двинуться не могу.  
— Я подгоню транспорт, — сказал Гиноза, получил от Цунемори еще один кивок и вышел. Теперь в гостиной остались только две девчонки, мало на что способные сами по себе, — но у каждой из них в руках было оружие, с которым Инугами настойчиво советовал не связываться. Рутаганда повозился в кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее — насколько это было возможно с непослушной живой сталью, — и столкнулся взглядом с Туаном. Тот забился в темный угол и молчал; орденские, вероятно, знали, что он ничего собой не представляет, поэтому насчет него не тревожились. Это было кстати.  
Одними глазами Рутаганда показал Туану на дверь: беги, расскажи им; стоит ему выбраться из дома, и отряд вытряхнет из него все, что им нужно знать, чтобы вмешаться, даже если сам мальчишка не сообразит, что важно, а что нет. Туан понял команду и медлить не стал, тут же метнулся вдоль стены, мимо окна.  
У него могло получиться: Цунемори так старательно следила за Вонгом, наверняка опасаясь того, что он незаметно избавится от серебра, что на движение Туана не успела даже дернуться, — но на его пути оказалась Ханна. То ли она решила, что пацан ей угрожает, то ли просто растерялась. Она вскинула руку, сияющий глаз в сплетении стеблей моргнул и выплюнул в сторону Туана вспышку трупно-зеленого света.  
Рутаганда повидал всякое, но до сих пор ему не доводилось видеть, чтобы человек лопался, словно гнилой забродивший плод. Хуже всего была острая вонь: чтобы устроить такое в любом их подвале, пришлось бы крепко потрудиться руками, а тут завоняло в секунду: кровью, разогретой плотью, содержимым кишок. Верхняя часть Туана разбрызгалась по гостиной, нижняя, до пояса, осталась целой, пошатнулась как живая и упала, обрывая портьеру. Тяжелая ткань обрушилась на кровавую кучу, погребла ее под собой. И так неплохо вышло, подумал Рутаганда, стер с лица вонючие брызги и отер руку о штаны. Инугами опять не соврал ни словом: с Оком Сивиллы и впрямь было лучше не сталкиваться. Он покосился на Вонга: тот тоже утирал лицо, но Рутаганда видел, как у него побледнели губы и зло сверкнули глаза.  
— Ох, — сказала Цунемори своим мирным ласковым тоном; сейчас в нем проскользнуло сожаление. — Как неудачно. Рейен, он вам угрожал?  
У Ханны тряслись руки, по лицу текли слезы, зубы стучали так, будто ее колотила лихорадка. Похоже, до сих пор ей не приходилось пускать в ход оружие ордена.  
— В первый раз это всегда… потрясение, — тихо сказала ей Цунемори, подтвердив эту догадку, но подойти, чтобы успокоить, даже не попыталась: наверняка опасалась выпустить из виду арестованных. Нужно было потянуть время еще минуту, может быть, две — если отряд успеет раньше Гинозы с транспортом, куда бы тот ни собирался его подгонять.  
— Бабангида не хотел, чтобы тебе пришлось убивать, — сказал Рутаганда Ханне. Та повела головой в его сторону, прижала ладонь ко рту, как будто ее тошнило. На меловом лице темными пятнами проступали веснушки. “Она была так похожа на Рени”, — совершенно некстати вспомнилось Рутаганде, и он снова понадеялся, что у Вонга хватит терпения не начать действовать раньше времени.  
— Он меня обманывал, — сипло выдавила Ханна, отвела глаза от окровавленной шторы. — Вы все меня обманывали. Вы убиваете людей... Просто так. Без причины. Мучаете для веселья. Вы сделали так, чтобы я не знала.  
Ее голос дрожал, набирая силу. Она снова повернула голову, посмотрела на Вонга:  
— Вы убили Мирну. На ней-то вовсе не было никакой вины!  
Вонг моргнул так недоуменно, будто то ли счел обвинение нелепым, то ли пытался вспомнить, о ком речь, — а потом улыбнулся и кивнул на то, что осталось от Туана. Ему даже говорить ничего не пришлось: Ханна всхлипнула и закрыла ладонью рот. По крайней мере, руку с оружием она сейчас неловко, как чужую, прижимала к груди и размахивать ею больше не пыталась.  
— Успокойтесь, — увещевающе сказала Цунемори. — Это все в прошлом. Теперь вас никто не обманет.  
Рутаганда не стал сдерживаться и расхохотался.  
— Перестаньте. — Цунемори строго сдвинула брови. — Вы делаете только хуже.  
— Да куда уж хуже, — шевельнул живым плечом Рутаганда. — Если мы убиваем без причины, то вы что, нет? Пацан-то чем провинился? Что, скажешь, сердце у него насквозь гнилое было? Чего тогда стоит ваша чистота.  
— Я отвечу на ваш вопрос позже, — мягко сказала Цунемори. — Если мы сможем договориться. Полагаю, у Когами на этот счет довольно предвзятое мнение.  
Вот зачем я тебе нужен живым, без удивления подумал Рутаганда, ты хочешь разузнать про своего приятеля. Открыл рот, чтобы сказать еще что-нибудь, неважно что — и не успел: в окне, теперь лишенном шторы, едва заметно в дневном свете мелькнула острая вспышка. Рутаганда глянул на Вонга и без всякой стали ощутил его напряжение. Стекло со звоном разлетелось в осколки, молния ударила в стол, прямо в механизм Ханны: Бун своим глазом определил источник силы, подавившей живую сталь, а уж прицелиться для Юлии не составило никакого труда.

Едва ощутив, что тело снова ему подчиняется, Рутаганда толчком выбросил себя из кресла, по кривой, чтобы уйти с линии огня, метнулся к Цунемори, завернул ей за спину правую руку с Оком, другой рукой прихватил за горло. За эти секунды Вонг точно так же поймал Ханну. Взглянув в его сторону, Рутаганда увидел, что левой, стальной рукой он держит девчонку за амулет на шее, выкрутив и туго натянув цепочку, чтобы Ханна не дергалась.  
— Похоже, договариваться не придется? — спросил Рутаганда у Цунемори. Ответить она, впрочем, не могла. В разбитое окно спланировал на стальных крыльях Бун, едва не вляпался в прикрытую шторой кучу. Флегматично заметил:  
— Дерьмом несет. Кого куда тащить?  
— Вон то в машину. — Рутаганда кивнул на спеленутого сетью Ройнара. — Был третий, что с ним?  
С улицы, будто в ответ на его слова, донесся какой-то шум.  
— Дес! — крикнула на связи Юлия. — Тут этот беглый! Не дает убрать орденского!  
Рутаганда подошел к окну, невежливо волоча за собой Цунемори и не давая ей ни шанса высвободить руку с Оком. На улице между домами Кудрявого квартала криво стоял странный транспорт, больше всего похожий на здоровенный короб с винтами впереди и сзади. Возле него спина к спине замерли Инугами и Гиноза — один с боевыми жезлами в руках, второй со своим проклятым Оком. Призрака поблизости не было. Юлия стояла в окне дома напротив, Бабангида и Вебер целились каждый в своего противника, но атаковать не спешили. Из окон кое-где уже высунулись любопытные лица.  
— Да блядь, — сказал Рутаганда. Вонг тоже подошел к окну, держа Ханну так же крепко. Негромко заметил:  
— Он выбрал сторону.  
Это значило, что Инугами можно убивать, — но бой посреди Кудрявого квартала мог повесить им на хвост гвардейские патрули. Вышло бы херово. Инугами сказал что-то Бабангиде.  
— Он говорит: забирайте то, за чем пришли, отпустите орденских, — безразлично сказал Бабангида. Помолчал, добавил: — Иначе будет долго и шумно, проебете что взяли. Это он так говорит.  
Рутаганда повторил вслух. Цунемори в его руках задергалась, пришлось придушить ее посильнее. Вонг подумал несколько секунд, бросил взгляд в сторону Буна, который уже оборвал соседнюю штору, закатал в нее Ройнара и взвалил на плечи, — и молча кивнул.  
— Мы отпустим двоих, — сказал Рутаганда на связь, и смотрел, как Бабангида передает Инугами его слова, а тот на мгновение прикрывает глаза, кивает и говорит еще что-то. Это Бабангида передавать не стал, бросил:  
— Сошлись.  
— Мы не оставим Рейен! — воскликнула Цунемори, едва Рутаганда ослабил хватку у нее на горле.  
— Оставите. Или останетесь тут все. — Рутаганда слегка оттолкнул ее, ощупал руку с оружием. Он не удивился бы, если бы кривые стебли врастали в плоть, но нет: у наруча обнаружились застежки, которые он сломал стальными пальцами. Стянул Око с руки девчонки — зеленый камень тут же погас, — и бросил на останки Туана. Рядом упал еще один: Вонг избавил от оружия Ханну. Рутаганда молча толкнул Цунемори к двери, забрал Ханну у Вонга и сдернул с ее шеи амулет, погасив в ладони взрыв. “Извините меня”, — пробормотала ей Цунемори.  
— Уходите, — холодно сказал Вонг. В его ладони плеснула вода, тут же превратилась в ледяные иглы.  
— Грузимся и валим, — скомандовал Рутаганда на связь, когда Цунемори исчезла за дверью. — Не попадитесь под Око, если парню взбредет стрелять. Это пиздец.

Уже в ровере, когда они все с трудом втиснулись на сиденья, а сверток с Ройнаром закинули назад, туда, где обычно лежал груз, Вонг сказал:  
— Будет неприятно, — и машину на несколько секунд окутала активная защита, отозвалась острым колючим звоном в живой стали. Вонг вложил в нее куда больше силы, чем обычно. Даже если у орденских были свои способы слежки, Поток должен был их отсечь. Заодно он как будто смыл дурной запах, последний след смерти Туана, а вместе с ним и напряжение: все зашевелились, Юлия, сидевшая рядом с Вонгом, закинула руку ему на плечи и приобняла, получив в ответ недоумевающий, но хотя бы не ледяной взгляд. Вебер хохотнул, встряхнулся и прибавил скорость, заставив ровер на полном ходу нырнуть в ближайший переулок.

В доме Бабангида кивнул всем и, крепко держа за плечо безмолвную Ханну, ушел с ней в свою спальню. Вебер и Бун споро потащили сверток с Ройнаром в подземную допросную: объяснять, что делать с пленником, им было не нужно. Юлия проводила сверток мечтательным взглядом, но отправилась в купальню. Вонг постоял секунду, словно не знал, куда ему идти, и шагнул к лестнице, ведущей в спальни. Рутаганда пошел следом. Хотелось стряхнуть рабочую одежду вместе с лишним оружием и несколько минут передохнуть, хотя внутри уже сворачивалось тяжелым горячим клубком ожидание: он знал, что мальчик не будет милосерден с Ройнаром, и рассчитывал на это хотя бы посмотреть — даже если Вонг захочет все сделать сам.  
В спальне Вонг стянул перчатки, сунул в карман и открыл шкатулку, в которой спрятал Ручей. Наверняка тот мог бы сбежать, если бы пожелал, — но мерцающий клубок даже не пошевелился, как будто обиделся на пренебрежение. Вонг сам вынул его, устроил в ладони и, глядя на голубые искры, спросил:  
— Ты знал, что будет делать отряд?  
— Догадывался. — Рутаганда сбросил куртку, подумал, не переменить ли рубаху, кое-где забрызганную кровью Туана, но не стал: дальше тоже предстояли грязные дела. — Не знал точно.  
— Ты не беспокоился. — Вонг поднял на него глаза, подошел, так и держа свою обиженную игрушку. — Хотя сам ничего не мог сделать.  
— Николас. — Рутаганда взял его за плечо, повел ладонь к шее и запустил под волосы. Вонг качнул головой, перекатил ее от плеча к плечу. — Я знаю, что они могут. Тревожиться было не о чем. Мы не ждали орденских, это верно, но они не сильнее нас.  
Вонг на мгновение сжал губы, зло прищурился:  
— Могли бы их убить.  
— Могли бы, — согласился Рутаганда. — Но вышла бы драка. Что бы мы делали с гвардейцами, явись туда ближайший патруль? Положим, ты бы их остановил. А дальше что? Мы ходили взять Ройнара — мы его взяли. И не только его.  
Вонг улыбнулся, и в этой улыбке проступило жестокое предвкушение.  
— Ты прав. Закончим с ними в другой раз.  
Рутаганда подумал, стоит ли спрашивать, но все же сказал:  
— Ты ведь тоже не слишком тревожился.  
Вонг помолчал, пожал плечами:  
— Ты обещал мне его взять. Я решил: раз ты спокоен, все в порядке. Ты сдержишь слово.  
Неожиданно он потянул за край рубахи Рутаганды, вытаскивая ее из-под ремня, запустил руку — Ручей уже вернулся к нему на запястье, холодное прикосновение кольнуло кожу, — и провел пальцами по стальной полосе на боку. Тихо проговорил:  
— Здесь было хуже всего?..  
Каждый раз, когда он прикасался к месту, где сталь забрала себе плоть взамен отданного ему самому, Рутаганду прошивало острым, почти болезненным желанием. Сейчас, когда мальчик проявил то ли любопытство, то ли сочувствие, этому желанию совсем невозможно оказалось противиться. Рутаганда подхватил его затылок на ладонь, другой рукой прижал его к себе. В последний момент вспомнил, что не ответил на вопрос, пробормотал: “Херня, проехали”, — и поймал губами приоткрытые губы, когда Вонг подался навстречу.  
Трахая языком его теплый послушный рот, Рутаганда успел подумать, что Ройнару придется подождать, но Вонг высвободил руку, уперся ладонью в грудь:  
— Потом. Все что захочешь.  
— Как скажешь. — Рутаганда погладил его по спине и выпустил. Прежде чем отстраниться, Вонг потянулся к нему сам, скользнул губами по щеке, словно извиняясь. Шагнул в сторону и спросил, проверяя что-то в одном из наручей:  
— Почему Туан побежал? Он-то никому нужен не был.  
— Я его послал. Подумал: сбежит — расскажет отряду, что да как. Не сбежит — поглядим, что будет. Вышло неплохо, он открыл Юле с Буном обзор.  
Вонг сдвинул брови, качнул головой:  
— Но с чего ему тебя слушаться? Мог просто пересидеть.  
— Так ты и правда не видел, — усмехнулся Рутаганда. — Он хотел под тебя лечь. Или под нас обоих, теперь уже хер знает. Он бы и наизнанку вывернулся, если бы думал, что это поможет.  
— Он и вывернулся, — пробормотал Вонг рассеянно. Непонимающе покосился в ответ на смешок: он, как обычно, даже не пытался шутить. Новость его как будто ошарашила. Может быть, он привык замечать только тех, кто хочет уложить его самого, подумал Рутаганда. Снова вспомнилась названая сестра Вонга и Ската: “я не понимал, — рассказывал Вонг про ее влюбленность, — я удивился”.  
— А что, — не сдержал любопытства Рутаганда, — предложи он, ты бы согласился?  
— Нет. — Вонг бросил на него очередной недоуменный взгляд. — Зачем?.. Пойдем. — Недоумение сменилось холодной улыбкой. — Господин советник заждался.

Ройнара закрепили надежно: окованные серебром браслеты притянули к стене его руки, широкий ошейник с недлинной цепью не позволял даже попытаться расшибить затылок об стену, оковы на ногах были не так уж и нужны, но Бун с Вебером навесили и их. Пленнику оставили исподнее: отряд знал привычки Вонга еще со времен Черного дома. Тот никогда не требовал сразу раздевать подследственных донага, давая им призрачный шанс сохранить остатки достоинства — если они будут достаточно сговорчивы. Сейчас это не имело смысла: сговорчивость или упорство Ройнара могли только приблизить или отсрочить его смерть.

Вонг закрыл тяжелую дверь, отделявшую допросную от тесного коридора, ведущего в подвал дома, и остановился, скрестив руки на груди. Он молча разглядывал Ройнара, и Рутаганда, прислонившись к стене возле двери, смотрел вместе с ним, оценивал поверженного врага: на исподнем проступили пятна пота — значит, Ройнар боится, как бы спокойно себя ни держал; крылья длинного носа побелели: тоже страх — или злость на собственный просчет?.. Когда-то гладко зачесанные назад, теперь волосы рассыпались в беспорядке, липли ко лбу. Громоздкое, нелепо сочетающееся с узкой головой тело без мундира казалось обрюзгшим, бесформенным и слабым.  
Ничего по-настоящему безобразного в нем не было; за свою жизнь Рутаганда видел не так уж много совершенных тел — особенно на допросах, когда эти тела скручивали боль и страх, пачкали кровь и нечистоты, уродовали пытки. И все же Ройнар вызывал омерзение, к нему даже прикасаться не хотелось — и в то же время хотелось сделать с ним все, о чем Рутаганда думал когда-то, глядя на допрос Вонга.  
Ройнар не выдержал первым, поднял голову и окинул Вонга взглядом:  
— Все еще держишь своего пса при себе?  
Самообладания ему было не занимать: даже здесь, в пыточной, он говорил по-прежнему неторопливо и вкрадчиво. Впрочем, стоило ли ждать другого от офицера, дослужившегося до начальника военной полиции.  
Вонг не ответил, только склонил голову к плечу, показывая: продолжай, я слушаю.  
— Ты выбрал не того человека, — так же низко и бархатно сказал Ройнар. — Ты ведь и сам это понимаешь.  
Пожалуй, голос был лучшим из его свойств. Рутаганде захотелось сжать стальной рукой его шею и давить, пока он не заткнется, — но как медленно ни сжимай пальцы, вышло бы все равно слишком быстро.  
— Что еще скажешь? — невыразительно спросил Вонг, даже не шевельнувшись. Он как будто не спешил приступать к допросу, предпочтя ему разговор. Ройнар явно счел его ответ хорошим знаком, вцепился глазами так, словно хотел подчинить взглядом.  
— У меня есть что тебе предложить. Пусть он выйдет.  
Вонг качнулся на каблуках, наклонил голову к другому плечу. Длинные пряди, когда-то обрезанные ржавыми ножницами в похожей допросной, скользнули по щеке, скрыли лицо.  
— Выйди, — уронил он, не поворачивая головы. Живая сталь дрогнула: и слушай.  
Рутаганда оттолкнулся от стены, слегка поклонился в сторону Вонга и вышел за дверь. Что бы мальчик ни задумал, мешать ему сейчас было незачем.  
В полутемном коридоре он присел на корточки, опершись о стену, и позволил стали отдавать звуки из допросной.

— Ах, какого короля я бы мог из тебя сделать! — Во вкрадчивом голосе прозвучало искреннее сожаление. — Я ведь сразу видел, что ты далеко пойдешь, только не знал, как именно. Не сластолюбия ради я хотел оставить тебя в столице, глупый ты мальчик. — Теперь на смену сожалению пришла почти отеческая покровительственность. То ли Ройнар рехнулся, пока ждал встречи с Вонгом лицом к лицу, то ли понимал, что ничем уже не ухудшит своего положения, и нес что в голову взбредет. — Если бы я знал о твоей крови!.. Мы не теряли бы времени зря. Но ты предпочел тратить его на приграничные стычки. Чему ты там научился?  
— Воевать, — прохладно ответил Вонг.  
— А стоило бы учиться управлять, — назидательно заметил Ройнар. — Но еще не поздно, мы еще можем договориться. Ты же не думаешь, что я в самом деле хочу отдать Шангри в руки големов?..  
— И как мы можем договориться? — мягко спросил Вонг. Эту мягкость Рутаганда знал хорошо, а вот Ройнар, похоже, не понимал, что она означает.  
— Ты можешь убить безумца и вернуть корону. Способ ты найдешь. Но то, что он тебе оставит, еще принесет тебе бед. Как ты будешь это исправлять? — Он заговорил быстрее: может, и впрямь рассчитывал договориться с Вонгом и спешил изложить свои условия, пока тот согласен был слушать. — Что ты об этом знаешь? Тебе повезло пару раз, но всегда везти не будет. Ты сам отдашь им страну, не сейчас, так через несколько лет.  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — голос Вонга прозвучал совсем бесцветно.  
— Сохрани за мной пост советника. Я принесу тебе клятву верности и буду честно служить.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что я соглашусь?  
— Потому что ты не хочешь потерять корону. Ты хочешь быть королем. — Ройнар снова заговорил вкрадчиво, почти ласково. — И ты не можешь не понимать, что я буду тебе полезен... Больше, чем кто угодно еще.  
— Слишком много себе позволяешь, — заметил Вонг. Предупреждение в его словах Ройнар наверняка расслышал хорошо. Тем же бархатным тоном он продолжил:  
— Я ничего от тебя не потребую. Никаких особых наград, никаких других чинов. Никаких уступок. Ты сможешь делать что пожелаешь. Можешь оставить при себе свою свору, если они тебя развлекают. Забудем старые распри…  
Спешка его подвела: на что бы он ни рассчитывал, ведя разговор с Вонгом в подобном тоне, слова стоило выбирать получше.  
— Распри? — повторил Вонг, и Рутаганда ощутил, как его сердце забилось злее.  
— Я дурно с тобой обошелся, — с лицемерным сожалением признал Ройнар. — Но в этом есть и твоя вина. Ты слишком нагло себя держал, когда был у короля в милости… а потом и в немилости. Гнев помутил мой разум, признаю. Но твой отец это допустил.  
Рутаганда скрипнул зубами, с трудом заставил себя разжать кулаки и выдохнуть. Вонг сейчас должен был чувствовать его бешенство так же отчетливо, как сам он ощущал яростные толчки чужого пульса. Через несколько мгновений сердцебиение Вонга выровнялось, а голос прозвучал безупречно ровно:  
— Ты убил Маркуса Кила.  
— Приказ подписал голем, — попытался выкрутиться Ройнар. Вонг молчал, но похоже, ответ его не устроил, потому что Ройнар продолжил:  
— Я тебя не узнаю. Он отказался тебе служить. Счел тебя недостойным. Что тебе до него?  
— Он умер, чтобы выиграть время, — так же ровно сказал Вонг. — Как видишь, не зря.  
— Благородная жертва, — язвительно заметил Ройнар. — Он бы и тебя, пожалуй, научил, как повыгоднее сдать корону.  
Вот в чем была главная его ошибка: он по-прежнему и мысли не допускал, что Вонг может ценить хоть кого-то — и за кого-нибудь оскорбиться всерьез.  
— А ты меня чему научишь? — Вонг окончательно взял себя в руки. В его тоне вновь стала слышна та мягкость, которая предвещала неотвратимую смерть.  
— Я расскажу тебе о Мертвом совете. Я много там узнал.  
— Ты и так расскажешь.  
— Ты можешь выпытать то, что я знаю, — снисходительно согласился Ройнар. Он все еще думал, что ведет переговоры. — Но ты не заставишь меня придумать, как их победить.  
— Я сам придумаю, — безразлично ответил Вонг и добавил, не повышая голоса: — Десмонд, возвращайся. Пустая трата времени.  
Рутаганда рывком поднялся и толкнул дверь.  
— Что, — процедил сквозь зубы Ройнар, — он не брезгует тебя ебать?  
Рутаганда невольно сделал лишний шаг к нему, и Вонг легко коснулся стального локтя. Посмотрел на Рутаганду и улыбнулся:  
— Он наконец понял, что договориться не выйдет. Теперь хочет нас разозлить, чтобы умереть быстро.  
Ройнар глянул на Рутаганду — в первый раз за все время, что сидел тут, прикованный к стене. В его взгляде густела смешанная со страхом неприязнь, которую он даже не пытался скрыть, а в голосе совсем не осталось вкрадчивой мягкости:  
— Знал бы ты, что он о тебе говорил, когда врать не мог.  
Эта жалкая, безнадежная попытка посеять напоследок зерна сомнения доставила Рутаганде удовольствие своей беспомощностью. Он широко усмехнулся:  
— Да мне насрать.  
Плечо Вонга прижалось к его плечу: тот и так стоял недалеко, но придвинулся еще ближе. Лицо Ройнара исказила уродливая гримаса, и Рутаганда не стал отказывать себе еще в одном удовольствии — приобнял Вонга, сказал:  
— Николас, звезда моя, — и увидел, как мальчик улыбается — так же светло и безмятежно, как улыбнулся когда-то в самый черный час, когда этот мудак спрашивал его: как твой пес тебя называет?..  
Рутаганда потянул его к себе, чутко прислушиваясь, готовый уловить малейшее напряжение, но Вонг поддался, прильнул сам, запрокинул лицо и позволил себя поцеловать. Рутаганда не смотрел на Ройнара, но ощущал его взгляд, полный бессильной злобы. Ройнар был уже все равно что мертв, но его присутствие, его беспомощность и ожидание того, что должно было с ним произойти, разжигали недобрый темный огонь в крови. Вонг откинул голову, и в его глазах Рутаганда увидел отражение собственного огня, увидел ненависть и предвкушение желанной мести. Он снова прижался к приоткрытым влажным губам, попробовал эту ненависть на вкус, окунулся в нее, деля ее с Вонгом и наслаждаясь новой, до сих пор незнакомой близостью.  
— Потом, — сказал наконец Вонг, отстраняясь. — Иначе мне станет лень с ним возиться.  
Он не отодвинулся совсем, так что Рутаганда развернул его, прижал спиной к груди и обнял за пояс. И ответил, глядя Ройнару в глаза:  
— Как пожелаешь.  
Вонг опустил ладонь на сцепленные руки, и Рутаганда пожалел, что не видит сейчас его лица, — потому что в голосе, когда он заговорил, нежнейшей музыкой зазвучало удовольствие.  
— Я ни о чем не буду тебя спрашивать. Мне противно тебя слушать. Я просто сделаю что хочу. И он тоже. — Вонг прижался виском к подбородку Рутаганды; слышно было, что он улыбается. — Когда нам надоест, ты все еще будешь жив. Тогда я попрошу тобой заняться... друзей. Правда, они любят помоложе. И поцелее, чем то, что от тебя останется. Но они не откажут в услуге. Им ты расскажешь все, о чем они тебя спросят. Дальше… будет видно.  
Его обтянутая перчаткой ладонь тем временем скользила по рукам Рутаганды, гладила запястья, перебирала сплетенные пальцы, и прикосновения казались такими ласковыми, какими редко бывали в другие моменты. От этого Рутаганда не сразу понял, что друзьями Вонг назвал Юлию с Вебером, а сообразив, был так тронут, что ненадолго прижался губами к его затылку.  
— А не боишься? — процедил Ройнар. — Вдруг я им расскажу что-нибудь лишнее?  
Рутаганда ощутил мгновенную дрожь напряжения, которая тут же пропала: Вонг расслабился в его руках.  
— Рассказывай. Всего, о чем скажешь, сам получишь вдвойне.  
Отвлекать мальчика от долгожданной мести Рутаганда не собирался, но смирить возбуждение не мог, и с каждым движением Вонг должен был чувствовать, как оно набирает силу. Он и чувствовал — потерся задом о крепнущий член и шепнул, повернув голову к Рутаганде:  
— Хоть здесь. Но позже.  
Обещание прозвучало так заманчиво, что Рутаганда вздохнул тяжело и шумно — и счел за лучшее выпустить Вонга из рук.  
Тот шевельнул плечами, потянулся, и в этом движении проскользнула хищная, почти звериная угроза. Потом он неторопливо повел ладонями по волосам, убирая их от лица. Ручей соскользнул с запястья, перебрался на затылок и обвил собранные пряди, туго стянул в хвост. Так убирал волосы Нивон, и Рутаганда вздрогнул от нежданного воспоминания.  
— Я смотрю, ты сохранил прическу, — сказал Ройнар. — Что, понравилась?  
Он все еще не оставлял надежды разозлить кого-нибудь из них слишком сильно.  
Вонг развернулся к нему:  
— Хорошо, что ты об этом вспомнил, — шевельнул рукой и показал Ройнару тонкие ножницы, соскользнувшие в ладонь из наруча. Такие же когда-то предлагала ему Синтия. — Давно ждал случая их проверить.  
— Затупятся, — откликнулся Ройнар так сипло, будто страх сдавил ему горло. Он явно сразу понял, что Вонг имеет в виду; сложно было бы не понять.  
— Ничего. — Вонг неторопливо стянул перчатку с левой руки, живая сталь тускло блеснула светло-серым. — У меня есть и другие... инструменты.  
Похоже, силу Потока он собирался использовать в последнюю очередь. Рутаганда вспомнил, как спросил голема над изрезанным телом, притворяясь, будто спрашивает Вонга: “С каких пор тебя развлекает ручная работа?” Сейчас ему и в голову не пришло бы задавать такой вопрос: с Ройнаром Вонг мог пожелать сделать что угодно — и ничто не было бы слишком. Рутаганда подошел, взглянул на ножницы в его руке: лезвия поблескивали серебряным напылением.  
— Зачем это? — спросил он, коснувшись пальцем серебра. Вонг улыбнулся:  
— Такие раны причиняют больше боли. И хуже заживают. Хотя шрамами они вряд ли успеют стать.  
Остановившись над Ройнаром, он помедлил секунду и оглянулся через плечо:  
— Подожди пока. Потом я уступлю тебе место.  
Его злое торжество уже сменила та холодная сосредоточенность, с которой он подходил к любому важному делу. Рутаганда кивнул и отошел, присел на отодвинутый к стене тяжелый стол рядом с ящиком Юлиных игрушек. Наблюдать отсюда было даже удобнее. Он видел, как Ройнар смотрит на Вонга и все другие чувства на его враз побледневшем лице смывает страх: ему пришлось наконец осознать, что ни договориться, ни спастись он не сможет. Он все же попытался, пробормотал:  
— Я же предлагал. Я расскажу тебе то, что ты хочешь знать. Все, что спросишь.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты говорил. — Вонг присел перед ним, кончиками ножниц ткнул его в подбородок, заставляя поднять голову. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кричал.  
Ножницы щелкнули, делая первый надрез.

Сперва Ройнар все еще пытался разозлить его, говорил или выкрикивал гнусности. Вонг молча качал головой, показывая, что не будет даже отвечать, и продолжал свое занятие. Он ничуть не покривил душой, когда сказал, что не хочет разговаривать с Ройнаром: теперь он просто хотел причинить как можно больше боли — и не отвлекался на то, что для этой цели не имело значения. Он резал хрящи ушей, вскрывал кожу на кистях и дробил мелкие суставы, раскроил лицо, точно следуя линиям, соединявшим самые болезненные точки. Небрежно срезал с Ройнара нижнюю рубаху и прошелся по груди и ребрам. Все это была мелкая, почти ювелирная работа; на допросах он ничем подобным не занимался, предпочитая быстрые мучительные воздействия силой Потока. Юлия с Вебером тоже любили развлечения другого сорта, и сейчас Рутаганда наблюдал с любопытством. Вонг наверняка не раз представлял, что сделает с Ройнаром, когда наконец его получит: каждое его движение выглядело продуманным и точным. Силу Потока он действительно почти не использовал, только убирал ею лишнюю кровь, когда та мешала. Зато часто обращался к живой стали, и на это Рутаганда смотрел с особенным вниманием. Мальчик даже сейчас нашел повод проверить то, чему успел научиться, и то, что придумал сам: кое-чему Рутаганда его не учил. Тонкие иглы, отделившись от пальцев Вонга, входили под кожу в чувствительных местах и выходили наружу еще более тонкими лезвиями, взрезая изнутри плоть, перерезая сухожилия и мелкие кости, но не нанося смертельных ран. Сперва Рутаганда тревожился, не упустит ли Вонг сталь, не позволит ли ей случайно врасти в чужое тело, — но тот раз за разом хладнокровно и уверенно возвращал свое себе. Похоже, узнав, что в доме Кила он не потерял стальную осу по неосторожности, а попал ею в ловушку Ханны, он успокоился насчет своей власти над сталью и тем упрочил ее еще больше.

Звуки, которые издавал Ройнар, быстро утратили осмысленность и после грязных ругательств превратились в бессловесный вой. Когда вой стал слишком громким, Вонг окружил допросную тихой защитой — и продолжил, не отвлекаясь и не теряя сосредоточенности.  
Когда он сводил счеты с сыном Лидии Арун, Рутаганда мог только не мешать — и любоваться тем, как он бывает хорош, когда позволяет гневу вырваться наружу. Но сейчас превращение уебка в кричащий от боли и отчаяния кусок мяса приносило Рутаганде не меньше удовольствия, чем Вонгу, — и он был благодарен, что мальчик делит с ним свою месть.

Постепенно действия Вонга приобрели завораживающую монотонность: казалось, он не столько мстит, сколько выполняет ритуал, призванный успокоить сердце и смыть — кровью и этим глухим однообразным воем — все скверные воспоминания. Рутаганда смотрел, подперев щеку кулаком, и размышлял о том, как легко человек, со всеми его помыслами и устремлениями, перестает быть человеком и становится бессмысленным, потерявшим все кроме самых простых ощущений комком плоти, как будто едва народившимся на свет.

— Ты заскучал, — вдруг сказал Вонг, выпрямляясь, и Рутаганда вздрогнул от неожиданности. Так, наверное, мог бы сказать голем — но в голосе Вонга не слышно было ни капли безумия или вдохновенного восторга, немногим отличавшегося от сумасшествия: только спокойное утверждение. Скучно Рутаганде не было, но спорить он не стал.  
— Что ты хотел с ним сделать? — так же спокойно спросил Вонг. — Мне надоело.  
Он держал на весу окровавленные руки, не спеша избавиться от грязи, и этим тоже напоминал голема — но странным образом от таких мыслей к нему влекло только сильнее.  
— Для начала хотел скормить ему его пальцы. — Рутаганда поднялся и потянулся, разминая затекшее от неподвижности тело. — Начало мы, правда, уже пропустили.  
Вонг бегло улыбнулся:  
— Смотри, чтобы он не подавился, — и шагнул в сторону, уступая место. Сила Потока наконец выплеснулась наружу, мгновенно очистила правую руку. Вонг провел ею вокруг левой и даже не поморщился от встречи Потока с живой сталью. Рутаганда подошел, стер несколько кровавых капель с его щеки. Спросил:  
— Он там еще не рехнулся?  
— Вряд ли. Маги могут выдержать многое.

Заставлять Ройнара глотать собственные кости Рутаганда все-таки не стал: тот и впрямь мог подавиться насмерть. Он и попытался, проглотил не жуя все, чем Рутаганда набил ему рот. Пришлось его как следует встряхнуть, чтобы он оставил эти попытки, и приказать, чтобы он жевал только плоть и сплевывал остальное. Когда с пальцами было закончено, вокруг Ройнара стало еще грязнее, чем было: к крови и спущенной от боли моче добавилась блевотина, но запахи допросной приятными не были никогда. От лопнувшего под взглядом Ока Сивиллы Туана воняло хуже.

— Покажи мне, — сказал Вонг, до сих пор наблюдавший молча, — что ты сделал... с теми троими.  
— Охотно, — оскалился Рутаганда, оглянулся на него. Вонг сидел на столе, подтянув одно колено к груди и упершись в него подбородком. Эта поза яснее ясного говорила, что с Ройнаром для него покончено: при посторонних он себе таких вольностей не позволял, но висящее в оковах тело с бурой маской подсохшей крови вместо лица уже не имело значения.

Когда Рутаганда снова повернулся к Ройнару, тот вжался в стену, заскулил что-то неразборчивое, но определенно умоляющее. Вряд ли он знал достоверно, как именно Рутаганда обошелся с его швалью, но догадаться мог наверняка, а когда Рутаганда взрезал на нем подштанники, уже совсем не должно было остаться сомнений.

Сейчас спешить было незачем, и Ройнару пришлось куда хуже, чем троим косорылым уебкам: Рутаганда откручивал ему яйца медленно, кривясь от омерзения, смешанного с удовольствием. Вой нарастал до тех пор, пока не превратился в визг, и только тогда Рутаганда одним рывком закончил дело. Показал Вонгу сжатое в кулаке кровавое месиво:  
— Им я забил это в глотки. Ему не стоит, если не хочешь, чтобы он сдох.  
— Брось это, — сказал Вонг и спрыгнул со стола. Его глаза заблестели снова, но теперь в них сверкало желание. — Прижги его, подыхать ему рано. И вот еще что. — Он кинул Рутаганде кляп; до сих пор Ройнар не пытался откусить себе язык, но сейчас это могло бы принести ему только облегчение, так что кляп был не лишним. — И иди сюда.

Рутаганда обернулся за полминуты, но когда он распрямился, Вонг уже избавился от одежды — так же бесстыдно, как всегда, — и посреди всей этой грязи и вони его тело светилось жемчужной чистотой, член прижимался к животу и поблескивал влагой на головке. Ручей вернулся на его запястье, волосы вновь рассыпались по плечам.  
Нагота не делала его беззащитным и слабым, сейчас она была знаком победы — не только над самим Ройнаром, окровавленным куском дерьма, но и над всем, что он причинил Вонгу. Мальчик вернул себе веру в собственную неуязвимость, он мог делать что пожелает — и желал он получить удовольствие, отбросив прочь все остальное. Рутаганда замер, глядя на него. Правая рука ощутила знакомое колючее прикосновение силы Потока, вокруг левой на мгновение взвихрился и исчез маленький водоворот: Вонг избавил его от грязи, даже не предупреждая об этом.  
— Выеби меня прямо здесь, — отчетливо сказал он, и его голос заглушил, отмел в сторону тихий скулеж, едва прорывавшийся через кляп. Рутаганда в два шага оказался рядом, подхватил Вонга на руки, и тот немедленно обвил ногами его поясницу. Еще шаг до стены — теперь Рутаганда мог держать его одной рукой, а другой торопливо раздергивать ширинку.  
— Удержишь? — без всякой тревоги спросил Вонг, сцепляя пальцы в замок у него на шее и откидываясь спиной на стену. В полуприкрытых глазах мерцала знакомая и неизменно завораживающая жажда.  
— Сколько угодно, — хрипло откликнулся Рутаганда.  
Сталь позволяла ему без труда поднимать груз и потяжелее — а уж такой драгоценный он бы не выпустил из рук ни за что.  
Высвободив отвердевший, ноющий от напряжения член, Рутаганда сплюнул в ладонь, растер по нему слюну, а потом снова подхватил Вонга обеими руками под задницу, приподнял над собой, примериваясь. Вонг запрокинул голову, уперся затылком в неровный камень стены, глубоко вздохнул — и расслабился, обмяк, позволяя себя поддерживать, впуская Рутаганду в себя почти по сухому, медленно и туго, но без всякого сопротивления. С его губ сорвался низкий горловой стон, и Рутаганда охнул от того, каким восхитительным, ласкающим уши был этот звук после криков и воя. Шумно втянул носом воздух — вместе со звуком захотелось и запаха, пронзительной и нежной свежести юного моря. Когда-то этот аромат, едва заметно проступивший среди крови и нечистот, скрутил его отчаянием и болью — но сейчас жутковатое сплетение запахов заставило толкнуться сильнее, насадить Вонга на себя так глубоко, как возможно. Вонг застонал снова, открыл глаза — и, обняв Рутаганду, уставился ему за плечо, туда, где валялся в грязной луже огрызок человека, принесшего ему столько бед. Рутаганда погладил теплую плоть, заполнявшую ладони, и сжал пальцы покрепче — чтобы удобнее было двигаться в Вонге, приподнимать его и снова опускать на член. Вонг стонал, вскрикивал, просил трахать его сильнее, говорил, что хочет еще, — и каждый раз, когда он откидывал голову, упираясь затылком в стену, Рутаганда видел на его губах жестокую удовлетворенную улыбку.  
Вонг излился, когда Рутаганда был еще в нем, и выдохнул: “Не останавливайся”. Хватило нескольких толчков, чтобы его догнать.  
Потом он прижался всем телом и замер на несколько мгновений. Рутаганда поддерживал его одной рукой, не освобождая от собственного члена, другой гладил по волосам и по спине, и совсем забыл, где они находятся. Вонг пришел в себя быстрее, шевельнулся, предлагая его отпустить, и высвободился. Бросил безразличный взгляд на тело у стены, устало сказал:  
— Позови их. Я закончил.

Пока Юлия и Вебер спускались в допросную, Вонг успел избавить и себя, и Рутаганду от следов быстрой ебли и одеться. То, что по его ленивой медлительности и сытому блеску в глазах понять, что он только с хуя, мог бы и менее наблюдательный человек, чем любой из отряда, его очевидно не беспокоило. Впрочем, достаточно было и других примет: Вебер, едва войдя, потянул носом и понимающе усмехнулся. Юлия окинула взглядом допросную, неожиданно привлекла Вонга к себе и обняла за плечи, как днем в ровере. Сопротивляться Вонг не стал и даже недоумения уже не выказывал.  
— Полковник, да ты сегодня в ударе! — искренне восхитилась она. — И что прикажешь с этим делать?  
— Расспросите его. Ему есть что рассказать, но мне не хотелось его слушать.  
Юлия выпустила Вонга, неторопливо прошлась перед Ройнаром:  
— Посмотрим, что тут осталось.  
Судя по новому приступу глухого воя, она мимоходом пнула его в свежие раны.  
— Зовите, если что срочное, — сказал Рутаганда Веберу и с облегчением закрыл за собой дверь: в конце концов даже самая сладкая месть начинала надоедать.

В пустом подвале, куда вел тесный коридор из допросной, Вонг остановился, обернулся. Достал из наруча ножницы, провел по лезвиям крепко сжатыми стальными пальцами, снимая серебряное напыление, и протянул Рутаганде:  
— Подровняй мне волосы.  
На миг Рутаганда оторопел, мелькнула беспомощная мысль: “лучше бы Юля” — но тут же пропала: мальчик попросил его, а не кого угодно другого. Когда он принял ножницы, Вонг повернулся спиной, слегка откинул голову, чтобы пряди висели ровно, и не шевелился все время, что Рутаганда возился, стараясь обрезать как можно меньше и собирая обрезки в горсть: компас Синтии научил его осторожности. Потом он потянул Вонга за плечо, развернул и присмотрелся: вышло, пожалуй, неплохо. Теперь его волосы стали чуть короче, чем были во время первой их встречи в Нишанте: тогда они рассыпались по плечам, а сейчас спускались на ладонь ниже подбородка.  
На мгновение это сделало его лицо совсем юным — таким три года назад Рутаганда увидел корнета Вонга. Но корнет Вонг зло сверкал глазами и хмурился, а этот нынешний Николас Вонг едва заметно улыбался, и в его улыбке сквозило спокойное удовлетворение. Рутаганда протянул руку и взлохматил его волосы, пропустил сквозь пальцы. Вонг скосил глаза, посмотрел, как рассыпаются легкие пряди, и перевел взгляд на Рутаганду:  
— Они быстро растут. Еще наиграешься. — И кивнул на собранные остатки: — Сожги.

Когда они уже вышли из подвала, оставив развеиваться едкий запах паленых волос, Вонг сказал:  
— Нужно узнать, что там с Ханной.  
Узнавать ничего не пришлось: через несколько мгновений Бабангида связался сам, словно почуял, что Рутаганда закончил со своими делами.  
— Дес, свободен? Зайди.  
Судя по пустому голосу, он принял решение, но доволен им не был.

Вонг только кивнул, узнав об этом, и направился в спальню — ленивой походкой человека, который хорошо провел время, а теперь хочет только рухнуть в постель и не шевелиться. Рутаганда пару секунд посмотрел ему вслед и пошел к Бабангиде.

То, что кровавый сегодняшний день еще не закончился, он понял, едва войдя. Бабангида сидел на краю кровати, уронив голову в руки. Ханна в кресле неподалеку как будто дремала, уткнувшись подбородком в грудь, и выглядела бы совсем как живая, если бы не залитая кровью рубашка и не острый железный запах, наполнявший комнату.  
— Я решил, лучше так, — сказал Бабангида, не шевелясь. — Без допроса.  
Рутаганда подошел и сел рядом с ним. Положил руку на плечо, слегка сжал — и не стал ничего говорить. Когда-то давным-давно они сидели так же после смерти Гачи: ни один не знал, что сказать другому, но оказалось, что разговаривать незачем, можно просто сидеть, касаясь друг друга плечами. Потом — несколько лет спустя — им довелось хоронить девчонку, которая понравилась Бабангиде, но не успела ответить взаимностью. Та погибла не по их вине, но жалко было все равно, так что они вырыли ей могилу, закопали и потом посидели молча. Но тогда им было по двадцать с небольшим, и сожалеть о чем-нибудь дольше пары дней не умел ни один из них.  
Сколько времени понадобится Бабангиде теперь, Рутаганда не взялся бы гадать.  
— Она не стала ничего рассказывать, — проговорил Бабангида, так и не подняв головы. — Вообще не хотела разговаривать. Так, немного. Попросила, чтобы я ее… быстро.  
Херово: Ханна могла рассказать о том, как устроен орден изнутри и что есть у них на вооружении, наверняка даже больше Ройнара. Но упрекать Бабангиду было незачем.  
— Как решил, так и решил, — сказал Рутаганда. Хлопнул его по колену, поднялся: — Сейчас вернусь.

В спальне Вонг, уже без сапог и наручей, полулежал на кровати с Книгой Бездны, опершись на локоть, и то ли пытался ее читать, то ли гонял по страницам Ручей. Он вскинул голову, вопросительно глянул на Рутаганду.  
— С Ханной все. — Рутаганда коротко провел большим пальцем по горлу. — Выпью с Бабангидой.  
Пока он искал в вещах бутылку Гневного, Вонг соскользнул с кровати, бесшумно подошел и обнял его, стоило только выпрямиться. В этом прикосновении не было ни желания отвлечь, ни попытки потребовать внимания к себе. Рутаганда не помнил, чтобы Вонг хоть раз так делал раньше. Он неловко приобнял мальчика в ответ, погладил свободной рукой по волосам и прижался щекой к виску.  
— Если от меня ничего не нужно, я буду спать, — спокойно сообщил Вонг, выпуская его и отстраняясь.  
Эта неожиданная нежность так ошеломила Рутаганду, что по дороге он растер лицо и пару раз шлепнул себя по щеке, чтобы не являться к Бабангиде с видом влюбленного идиота.

Сперва пили молча: даже пойло Гневного не сразу заставило Бабангиду заговорить. Но приложившись к бутылке в очередной раз, он все-таки сказал:  
— Она жалела. Что мы тогда к ним в лавку зашли. Что она со мной… — он качнул головой, глотнул еще. — Жалела, что выручила его. Вонга. Говорила, лучше бы не лезла. Лучше бы вышло что должно было.  
Рутаганда вспомнил, что могло произойти, когда Вонга обвинили в попытке убийства Кири, и ругнулся сквозь зубы. Бабангида хмуро кивнул:  
— Она еще сказала, что свою вину знает. Измена, все это дерьмо. Что не оправдывается. Просто не хотела служить… такому королю. Не могла больше иметь с нами дело. Со мной. Я спросил, может, она вернуться хочет. К этим. Она сказала, нет. Сказала, тогда она однажды меня убьет. Лучше я ее. Мне, мол, проще.  
Он покрутил головой и умолк. Рутаганде вспомнилось, как Инугами говорил: может, ей просто рассказали, что вы собой представляете. И как — еще раньше — говорил сам Бабангида: она не наша и нашей не будет; она не такая, как мы. Как не хотел ей доверять Вонг — но смирился. Пойло подталкивало все это вывалить, но Рутаганда стиснул зубы и перетерпел: Бабангиде и без того было несладко. Тот, похоже, решил, что наговорил уже достаточно: резко встал и сказал, что хочет избавиться от тела. Рутаганда машинально бросил взгляд в сторону двери, подумав, что Вонг наверняка уже спит, и Бабангида сказал: не надо, давай как обычно. Они поступили с телом так, как поступали с десятками тел раньше, когда нужно было прибраться, на это тоже потребовалось время, и к себе Рутаганда вернулся уже на исходе ночи.

Он вошел в спальню, запер дверь и остановился, не дойдя до кровати. Вонг оставил гореть неяркие лампы, и картина, открывавшаяся взгляду, смывала хмель и печаль, заставляла затаить дыхание. Похоже, Книга Бездны утомила его быстро: она валялась на краю постели, раскрытая в самом начале. Вонг спал, повернувшись к двери спиной. По своему обыкновению он раскинулся на всю постель, смяв одеяло, вытянул одну ногу и согнул в колене другую; Рутаганда видел эту позу много раз, и всегда она казалась восхитительно непристойным приглашением. В тусклом свете бледная кожа выглядела сливочно-теплой, на заду проступили синяки — следы пальцев Рутаганды, крепко державшего его там внизу, в подземелье. Обычно такие метки будили желание, но сейчас они просто звали прикоснуться. Рутаганда сделал шаг к кровати, еще один, присел на край. Убрал книгу с постели на пол, наклонился и прижался губами к неровному лиловому пятну на бархатистой коже. Прочертил языком линию до соседнего синяка, поцеловал и его. Вонг вздохнул и шевельнулся, но на пробуждение это похоже не было. От него исходило сонное спокойствие, в теле не ощущалось ни малейшего напряжения — Рутаганда провел живой ладонью по его вытянутой ноге до щиколотки, вернулся обратно, погладил спину. “Дес”, — пробормотал Вонг, высвободил руку из-под подушки и вслепую пошарил позади себя. Рутаганда поймал его пальцы и потрогал губами. Вонг потянул руку обратно, безмолвно предлагая его обнять.  
Рутаганда второпях скинул одежду, лег рядом с Вонгом и бережно, осторожно привлек его к себе, стараясь не разбудить. Сейчас он хотел только держать в руках теплое податливое тело, легко целовать шею, чувствуя, как щекочут лицо кончики обрезанных волос, и отпускать прочь чужую скорбь, которой он ничем больше не мог помочь. Вонг вздохнул снова, пошевелился, позволяя Рутаганде просунуть стальную руку ему под голову, и привычно нащупал своей левой ладонью его правую. Теперь, когда сталь соприкоснулась, Рутаганда явственно ощущал, что мальчик действительно спит и по-настоящему просыпаться не намерен. Этот сон коснулся и его самого, опутал прочной сетью и утянул в глубокую бестревожную темноту.


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 15: Кто теперь платит**

Ветер с силой колотился в окно, от его ударов дребезжали стекла. По спальне метался сквозняк, пробегал холодком по лицу, но в постели было тепло, и Рутаганда, еще не проснувшись до конца, протянул руку, чтобы убедиться, что Вонгу рядом с ним тепло тоже. Постель была пуста и успела уже остыть. Он вздрогнул, мгновенно просыпаясь, и тут же вспомнил, что с час назад Вонг ушел к Скату: вероятно, хотел предупредить насчет орденских или проверить, все ли там в порядке. Выбираясь из постели, он невольно потревожил Рутаганду, тот пробормотал сквозь сон: "Куда?", Вонг ответил и собрался встать. На прощание Рутаганда провел ладонью по его спине и снова провалился в сон, как только рука соскользнула на опустевшие простыни. Теперь казалось, что пальцы до сих пор ощущают след этого прикосновения. Рутаганда потянулся, зевнул... и наконец сообразил, что в стекло стучит не только ветер. Поднялся и впустил стальную стрекозу.  
— Я так понимаю, господин советник нас больше не потревожит, — сказала Синтия, когда он принял каплю стали в ладонь.  
— Не должен, — усмехнулся Рутаганда. Даже заговори она о другом, было бы ясно: она уже знает, что Ройнар попался. В ее голосе теперь не было той напряженной торопливости, которая отчетливо звучала раньше, когда она ожидала, что ее тайные переговоры в любой момент могут заметить.  
— Болван паникует, — сообщила она с таким же смешком. — Но в слежке ему с Ройнаром не сравниться. Так что приходи, у меня есть кое-что интересное. Домой, не в управление. Дорогу помнишь?  
— Когда? — Рутаганда поднялся и принялся искать чистую одежду: вчерашняя была вся в следах вчерашних дел.  
— Чем раньше, тем лучше.  
Синтия не стала бы звать его просто так.  
— Николас занят, — заметил Рутаганда. Она подумала секунду:  
— Значит, узнает новости от тебя.  
Похоже, медлить и правда не стоило.  
Отпустив стрекозу к Синтии, он пробудил стальную связь с Вонгом. Сперва связь молчала, как будто Вонг успел убраться куда-то намного дальше, чем на несколько кварталов порта. Рутаганда уже готов был встревожиться, когда безмятежный голос коснулся виска, втек под кожу:  
— Мы вышли в море. Мне вернуться?  
— Не горит, — с облегчением сказал Рутаганда. — Повидаюсь с Синтией, она позвала. Сказала, теперь можно.  
— Будь на связи, — долетело призрачное эхо голоса.  
— Как скажешь, звезда моя, — откликнулся Рутаганда, невольно улыбаясь. Похоже, покончив с делом, так долго ждавшим своего часа, Вонг успокоился окончательно — раз отправился прогуляться с приятелем.

Спустившись в гостиную, он обнаружил там Вебера, который лениво курил, раскинувшись по дивану. Вебер рассказал, что Ройнар много всего наболтал про острова и Мертвый совет — но это могло подождать — и про положение дел во дворце. Оказывается, пока вечером Рутаганда с Бабангидой занимались уборкой, Вонг спускался послушать допрос и в конце концов велел Ройнара пока не убивать, но лишить любой возможности покончить с собой. Судя по тому, как усмехался Вебер, они с Юлией подошли к задаче со всей ответственностью.

Через малолюдный район дорогих особняков, где жила Синтия, Рутаганда прошел, пряча лицо, и особого интереса к себе не заметил. Знакомая дорога — через каменную ограду, через негустой осенний сад, по заросшей плющом стене — привела его в анфиладу комнат, которая кончалась маленькой гостиной Синтии. Та развернулась навстречу, и Рутаганда увидел на ее лице всю усталость, накопившуюся за то время, пока тянулась эта история, — сейчас Синтия ее не скрывала. Она кивнула на кресло, разлила бренди и, сунув ему в руки стакан, села напротив. Коснулась подвесок на браслете, окружая их двоих слабой, едва заметной вуалью тишины. Спросила:  
— Хорошо провели время?  
— Неплохо, — широко улыбнулся Рутаганда. Синтия задумчиво покрутила на подлокотнике хрустальный стакан, глядя, как ползет по стенкам густая золотистая жидкость. Рассеянно сказала:  
— Надеюсь, вы узнали что-нибудь полезное. Потому что тянуть больше нельзя. Без Ройнара он тут же пошел вразнос, и остановить его некому. Орденские не станут вмешиваться, они служат Мертвому совету.  
— Вмешиваться во что? — нахмурился Рутаганда. Синтия сжала губы.  
— Он припер меня к стенке. Пришлось сдать кое-кого еще.  
Вот это было хреново. Зря она не сказала об этом, когда прислала стрекозу, подумал Рутаганда, прикидывая, кто мог вляпаться: мерварский княжич, Левен или Кири; кого бы ни взял голем, это стоило сразу узнать и Вонгу тоже.  
— Кого? — хмуро спросил он, и Синтия слабо улыбнулась. Ее улыбка была такой виноватой, что Рутаганда угадал ответ раньше, чем она произнесла:  
— Тебя, Дес.  
Вуаль тишины пропала, Рутаганда ощутил, как шеи сзади касается что-то неприятно холодное. Знакомый и в то же время страшно чужой голос за спиной проговорил:  
— Не двигайтесь, пожалуйста, тогда я пока не буду вас убивать. И с вашего позволения не буду притворяться, что влюблен. Признаться, это не доставило мне удовольствия.  
— Признаться, мне тоже, — криво усмехнулся Рутаганда. То, что голем сейчас даже не пытался изображать Вонга, принесло какое-то неуместное облегчение. Он собрался было защитить шею, послав туда живую сталь под кожей, и проверить, действительно ли голем настолько опасен, как пытается изобразить, — но из-за спины вспыхнул зеленый свет, и оказалось невозможно ни пошевелиться, ни даже держать глаза открытыми. Промелькнуло и исчезло растерянное лицо Синтии, заложило уши. Стало темно и тихо.

Первыми вернулись запахи: пахло морем и водорослями, предзимней холодной свежестью, немного кровью. Пробуждение походило на то, давнее, в допросной у короля Хана — но сейчас Рутаганда был не в допросной. Это же надо было так глупо вляпаться, медленно думал он, по-прежнему не в силах хотя бы открыть глаза; он ведь когда-то объяснял Вонгу, почему даже не пытался взять с Синтии клятву не вредить ему самому и отряду, — и забыл, успокоенный удачной поимкой Ройнара, даже не подумал, что в этом внезапном приглашении может быть хоть что-то подозрительное; позволил усадить себя спиной к двери, позволил оградить вуалью тишины — не для того, чтобы скрыть их с Синтией разговоры, но чтобы спрятать за вуалью чужие шаги. В том, что вышло, винить, кроме себя, было некого.

Веки наконец поднялись, и Рутаганда увидел белый мрамор Штормового дворца. Еще он увидел прутья клетки — то ли железной, то ли деревянной, обвитой побегами мерцающей зеленым светом лозы. Он понял, что полулежит в клетке, опираясь спиной на прутья, попробовал пошевелиться — безуспешно. Живая сталь не тянула омертвелой тяжестью, как от механизма Ханны, но словно спала, ленивая и непослушная. Плоть тоже почти не подчинялась. Еле-еле удалось повернуть голову, и оказалось, что поблизости стоят такие же клетки — и ни одна из них не пуста. Еще оказалось, что все они расставлены полукругом на самом краю мыса, там, где раньше огораживала обрыв мраморная балюстрада. На площадке перед клетками, где во время Весеннего шторма собирались нарядные придворные, чтобы посмотреть, как король защитит их от волны, теперь стояли друг против друга два тяжелых кресла, и к одному из них была привязана такими же побегами лозы Кири Левен с заметно округлившимся животом — на вид целая, но изрядно испуганная. Содержимое другого Рутаганда разглядеть не мог. Неподалеку от Кири замер Левен с совершенно перевернутым лицом. Непохоже было, чтобы он был связан или обездвижен, но вряд ли рискнул бы что-то сделать, пока его жена была в заложницах. По крайней мере, именно на это должен был рассчитывать голем — который расхаживал по мраморным плитам от клетки к клетке, заложив руки за спину. В черно-красном мундире военной полиции, с короной на голове, с неровно обрезанными волосами, он теперь только напоминал Вонга — каким тот был до похищения и всего, что случилось потом. Описывая полукруг вдоль клеток, он дошел до Рутаганды, наклонился, чтобы взглянуть поближе, и стало ясно, что притворяться он больше не старается. У него были лицо и голос Вонга, но недоставало ледяного блеска во взгляде. Каждая гримаса выглядела неприятно чужой. Его губы непрерывно двигались, то приоткрываясь, то сжимаясь, то складываясь в улыбку, а в глазах высокой водой стояло безумие. Неудивительно, что придворные ждали, когда король утратит власть над Потоком: посмотрев ему в глаза, любой заподозрил бы, что он вот-вот потеряет сам себя.  
Чужим, ласковым и скользким, оказался и его тон, когда он проговорил, выпрямляясь:  
— Ну что же, теперь мы все в сборе. И смотрите-ка, никто не удивлен. Значит, здесь нет ни одного непричастного. Неплохо я поработал, верно?..

Рутаганда осторожно повел глазами, осматривая соседние клетки. Мави Мерварский забился в угол, уткнул голову в колени; его можно было узнать только по растрепанным пепельным волосам. Синтия — вот неожиданность — сидела, откинув голову на прутья и наблюдая за големом из-под полуопущенных век; пошевелиться она, похоже, тоже не могла. Дальше за прутья клетки держался кто-то в армейском мундире, Рутаганде с его места был виден только красно-синий обшлаг рукава. Скорее всего, это был бедняга Крон — значит, Левен посвятил его в тайну подмены короля. В следующей клетке Рутаганда с неприятным удивлением увидел Тамиру: выходит, голему было известно укрытие Вонга или он нашел его после Осеннего шторма. Женщина смотрела на болвана с таким же хмурым неодобрением, с каким она окидывала взглядом грязь на полу, когда отряду случалось наследить в доме на улице Железных крыльев.  
Голем собрал всех, кто был так или иначе связан с Вонгом, — всех, до кого смог дотянуться. Кто здесь был некстати, так это Лидия Арун, занимавшая последнюю клетку. Она тоже держалась за прутья, нервно наблюдая за болваном, и старалась не смотреть ни в сторону Рутаганды, ни в сторону Синтии.

— Давайте я расскажу, как я все устроил, — с дружелюбием безумца сказал голем и развернулся на каблуках, широким жестом обводя клетки. — Никому из вас не удастся отсюда выбраться. Можете проверить, если желаете. Однако позади вас обрыв, а внизу скалы. Если кому-нибудь, — он сделал многозначительную паузу, — придет в голову использовать эту вашу силу Потока, вас просто смахнет вниз. Возможно, кто-то из вас выживет. Возможно, позже мы это проверим... Если кто-то попытается сломать клетку, произойдет то же самое. Кроме того, — он поднял руку, коснулся мерцающего обруча короны, — все вы должны понимать, что атаковать меня бессмысленно. И наконец... — Он подошел к креслу с Кири, оперся о спинку; Кири неловко дернулась, пытаясь отстраниться, голем улыбнулся: — Генерал-лейтенант Левен будет делать то, что я скажу. А если мне что-то не понравится, пострадает госпожа Левен. Она знает, что с ней случится. — Он махнул на второе кресло. — То же самое, что с княжной Мелией.  
Судя по лицу Кири, то, что находилось в этом кресле, в полном смысле слова княжной Мелией уже не было. Стало ясно, почему Мави в своей клетке даже не поднимает головы, безразличный к происходящему.  
— Она меня расстроила, — поделился непонятно с кем болван. — Пыталась просить за своего братца-предателя. Моя принцесса не должна любить брата больше, чем меня.

Рутаганда не мог понять одного: как все это время ему удавалось выдавать себя за Вонга.

— Но я отвлекся, — снова оживился голем. — Теперь мы ждем прибытия Николаса Вонга. Он вскоре узнает о моем приглашении, если не узнал до сих пор. Но если он задержится… — голем обвел глазами полукруг клеток, — я начну выкидывать ненужных. И кстати, если вы рассчитываете, что кто-нибудь к нам присоединится, — теперь он смотрел на Рутаганду, наверняка подразумевая отряд, — оставьте эту надежду. Штормовой дворец окружен воздушным куполом. Тому, кого мы здесь дожидаемся, придется дать о себе знать, чтобы мы его впустили.

...Сперва он дал о себе знать Рутаганде: связь дрогнула, живая сталь попыталась откликнуться и не смогла. То ли ей мешали мерцающие зеленью побеги, обвившие прутья клетки, то ли оцепенение, которое Рутаганда так и не мог преодолеть. Вспомнилось, как Инугами говорил: “они даже не начинали против вас воевать”. Оружие Мертвого совета могло гораздо больше, чем несколько фокусов, когда-то случайно попавших в руки отряда. Сейчас Рутаганда бессилен был даже ответить; все, что мог понять благодаря этой попытке связи Вонг — что он жив и пока не умирает.  
— А вот и он, — с удовольствием сообщил голем, поднимая голову к небу, и вслед за ним невольно повернули головы все, кто мог пошевелиться.

Из-под низких осенних туч заходила на Штормовой мыс железная птица. С ее крыльев свисали, развеваясь на ветру, длинные плети водорослей: Вонг поднял из моря одну из двух затопленных птиц убитых офицеров. Рутаганда разглядел на птице фигуру в черном, прильнувшую к железной шее: Вонг изучал открывшуюся перед ним картину. Неуместное любопытство обожгло изнутри: попытается ли он атаковать — с риском потерять либо кого-нибудь в клетках, либо Кири Левен — или согласится на переговоры с големом, оказавшись в заведомо проигрышной позиции?.. Голем отступил от клеток, приглашающе махнул рукой, и на мраморных плитах засветилось бледной зеленью пятно: уверенный в своем преимуществе, он беспечно предлагал Вонгу садиться. Птица замерла над мысом, качнула крыльями.  
— Сними купол, — велел голем Левену.  
С моря в Штормовой дворец ворвался ветер, взметнул волосы пленников, дернул их одежду. Голем внимательно следил за тем, как птица приближается к мысу, делает круг над террасой, — и не видел, как мелькнули вдали за белым кружевом беседок какие-то фигуры; кто-то еще вошел под купол, но разглядеть, кто там, Рутаганда не смог: люди сразу же скрылись за одной из беседок. Ветер стих: воздушный купол опустился снова. Птица снизилась над мраморными плитами и села, скрипя заржавевшими сочленениями и разбрасывая обрывки водорослей. Вонг легко спрыгнул с нее, не трудясь спускаться по крылу.  
Его непривычно короткие волосы растрепал ветер, стальная кисть отблескивала тускло-серым, на другом запястье мерцал Ручей. Голем, который должен был быть его копией, выглядел сейчас как старый портрет, почти утративший сходство с оригиналом.

В полной тишине Левен щелкнул каблуками и склонил голову, приветствуя короля.  
— Эй! — с неожиданно искренней обидой сказал голем.  
Вонг не глядя махнул Левену: вольно, — и на мгновение задержал взгляд на Рутаганде; я знаю, что делаю, — говорил этот взгляд. И развернулся к голему:  
— Я тебя слушаю.  
— Ты и сам все понимаешь, верно? — голем с улыбкой развел руками, становясь уже совсем непохожим на человека, неподвижно замершего напротив него. — Друг друга мы убить не можем, значит, придется договариваться.  
— Ты подготовился к переговорам, — холодно заметил Вонг.  
— Разумеется! — голем как будто обрадовался его ответу. — Если я ничего тебе не предлагаю, какие же это переговоры.  
— Это не мое. — Вонг едва заметно двинул подбородком в сторону клетки с Лидией Арун.  
— Это подарок! — засиял голем. — Если мы договоримся, можешь ее забирать. Должен же я чем-то пожертвовать… А она мне больше не нужна. К тому же, — его голос стал доверительно негромким, — я думаю, что она злая ведьма.  
Лидия Арун вцепилась в прутья так крепко, что видно было, как у нее побелели костяшки пальцев. Жалости она не вызывала. И стоило оно того? — рассеянно подумал Рутаганда, не сводя глаз с Вонга и голема.  
— Щедро, — сказал Вонг так равнодушно, словно не замечал расползающегося вокруг болвана флера безумия. — Твои условия?  
— Они очень простые, — охотно сообщил голем. — Ты заключаешь договор с Мертвым советом, скрепляешь его нерушимой клятвой и получаешь обратно свою корону. И всех твоих людей. А я отправляюсь домой. Мне здесь уже надоело.  
Вонг сдвинул брови:  
— Что за договор?  
— Ты впускаешь в страну Мертвый совет. Позволяешь ордену святой Сивиллы следить за порядком. Там было еще что-то про торговлю и посты в управах, — голем тоже нахмурился, словно пытался вернуть утраченное сходство, — но это я забыл. Это мелочи. Тебе скажут.  
Вонг задумчиво качнулся на каблуках и неожиданно спросил:  
— Это все?  
Левен недоуменно моргнул, Кири уставилась на Вонга с недоверием. Синтия шевельнулась в своей клетке, будто хотела что-то сказать — но не могла. Рутаганда шевелиться даже не пытался, хотя чувствовал, что оцепенение понемногу отпускает тело. Он и так уже проебался, позволив себя взять, и теперь мог только не мешать мальчику поступить так, как тот сочтет нужным.  
Голем пожал плечами:  
— А что тебе еще? Обойти клятву ты не сможешь. Мы все получим чего желаем, разве нет?  
— А если я откажусь? — тем же тоном спросил Вонг. Голем закатил глаза: я-то думал, что вопрос уже решен, — говорил весь его вид.  
— Ты же видишь, как непрочно стоят эти клетки, — снисходительно сказал он. — Если будешь упорствовать, командир нашей с тобой гвардии пойдет сталкивать их с обрыва одну за другой.  
— Нет, — вдруг сказал смертельно бледный Левен, и Кири улыбнулась ему так нежно, что у Рутаганды на мгновение шевельнулось внутри отстраненное сочувствие: эти двое попали в переплет только из-за искренней преданности своему королю.  
— Что значит “нет”? — развернулся к нему голем. — А как же наша милая госпожа Левен? Ты перестал за нее тревожиться?  
Когда он сделал шаг к креслу Кири, Левен шагнул ему навстречу.

— Перестаньте! — звонкий выкрик оказался неожиданным для всех. Из-за ближайшей беседки выскочила на мраморные плиты террасы Цунемори — без своего оружия, сразу заметил Рутаганда. Следом за ней вышел Инугами. Вот, значит, кто проник на мыс, когда воздушный купол поднимался, чтобы впустить Вонга, — а Рутаганда-то надеялся, что это кто-то из своих.  
— Вы не можете использовать невинных людей! — Цунемори торопливо зашагала к голему, который уставился на нее с таким недоумением, словно с ним заговорила кружевная беседка. — И вы не должны были явно использовать силу Мертвого совета!  
— А ты не можешь мне приказывать, — сказал голем похолодевшим тоном и на мгновение снова стал похож на Вонга. — Ты служишь ордену.  
Когда он вскинул руку, с его пальцев сорвалась бледно-зеленая вспышка — и отбросила Цунемори назад. Девчонка упала бы, если бы Инугами не поймал ее за плечи и не удержал, но похоже, ее настигло то же оцепенение, от которого едва начали освобождаться все остальные.  
— Только Аканэ Цунемори могла рассчитывать, что ее здесь кто-то послушает, — заметил Сиро, неожиданно появляясь рядом с Рутагандой. Он оперся призрачным плечом на прутья клетки: оплетавшие клетку стебли никак его не беспокоили. — Помню, ты спрашивал про чистых сердцем. Любуйся.  
— Кодзабуро Тома! — рявкнул Инугами с таким лицом, что сейчас, пожалуй, никому не стоило бы вставать у него на пути, но голем только засмеялся:  
— Ты ничего не сможешь мне сделать, Синья Когами. Или ты забыл, что я под защитой короны? А вот я могу казнить тебя прямо сейчас, раз уж ты этого добиваешься.  
Инугами, придерживая обвисшую на его руке девчонку, полез в карман. Пепел, подумал Рутаганда, — и сразу же вспомнил, что пепла, как и Ручья, хватит на один раз: стоит откупорить флакон, и волшебное зелье развеется.  
— Скверно, — откликнулся на его мысли Сиро. — Если сейчас он истратит пепел, кто знает, соберем ли мы его снова. К тому же неизвестно — вдруг корона сможет защитить и от него.

— Хватит, — неожиданно сказал Вонг. — Я принесу клятву.  
— Ваше величество! — вскрикнула Кири. — Не нужно!..  
Вонг отмахнулся.  
— Отлично! — обрадовался голем, немедленно забыв про Инугами; тот, держа руку в кармане, смотрел так хмуро, словно пытался понять, что задумал Вонг. — Повторишь за мной то, что я скажу, и поклянешься короной. Она не даст тебе солгать.  
Вонг молча кивнул.  
— Повторяй. — В голосе голема появилась наигранная, преувеличенная торжественность: — Я, Николас Вонг, король Шангри по праву крови…  
Вонг размеренно повторил вслед за ним. По его лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть; если он решил и впрямь отдать Шангри големам, подумал Рутаганда и остановил себя: вряд ли мальчик позволит им еще раз взять верх.  
— ...клянусь не чинить вреда Мертвому совету, — продолжил голем и повел рукой, предлагая повторить.  
Вонг опустил голову, как будто собирался с духом, а подняв ее, взглянул на Левена — и несколько мгновений смотрел, словно пытался предупредить о чем-то. Потом разжал губы и быстро, но отчетливо сказал:  
— Отрекаюсь от короны Шангри и ее силы.

Рутаганда успел увидеть, как широко распахивает глаза Кири, как Левен поднимает руку, готовясь сделать — что?.. Голем вскрикнул:  
— Не так! — и его охватил злой белый свет: на корону, венчавшую его голову, он не имел больше права. Волна силы покатилась от короны над мраморной террасой, качнула клетки над обрывом, кто-то вскрикнул — Мави? Лидия Арун? — Рутаганда успел прикинуть, выдержит ли живая сталь такое падение, — а потом клетки мягко вернулись на обрыв, пойманные воздушным потоком. Вот что должен был сделать Левен — удивительно, что успел сообразить.  
Рутаганда понял, что оцепенение больше не сковывает его, что истлевшие вмиг стебли осыпаются с прутьев и клетку теперь можно сломать одним движением стального плеча, — и увидел, как Вонг оседает на мрамор рядом с креслом Кири, а та неловко подхватывает его, пытаясь не дать упасть, хотя сама еле держится на ногах. Длинным стремительным броском Рутаганда оказался рядом, поймал Вонга и помог ему устоять. Другой рукой поддержал Кири, которая с облегчением пробормотала: “Спасибо”. С запястья Вонга осыпались и растаяли в воздухе искры Ручья.

На мраморных плитах, в луже жидкой грязи среди кучи тряпок, костей и всего того, что несколько секунд назад было начинкой голема, слабо светилась ничья корона Шангри.  
— Ваше… — шепотом сказала Кири и сбилась, замялась. — Что с ним?  
Сперва Рутаганда решил, что она спрашивает про Вонга — но Кири смотрела мимо, туда, где неподвижно замер Левен, почему-то не спешивший подойти к жене.  
— Все в порядке, — невыразительно откликнулся Вонг. — Он не может этому противиться.  
Левен неловко, как деревянный, сделал шаг, потом еще один. Наклонился и поднял обеими руками мерцающий обруч короны. Посмотрел по сторонам так растерянно, будто ждал, что кто-то скажет ему, что делать.  
— Надевай, — сквозь зубы бросил Вонг. Левен так же неловко поднял руки и, едва не выронив, опустил корону себе на голову.  
Второй раз за год Рутаганда увидел, как мантия силы окутывает нового короля Шангри. Едва сияние потухло, как Левен моргнул и покрутил головой, ища глазами Кири, и та бросилась к нему. Вонг еще секунду смотрел на них, прежде чем отвернуться. Рутаганда тоже отвел глаза.

Из-за белых беседок подошли Вебер и Бабангида, Бун спустился сверху на крыльях. Воздушный купол не пустил их подобраться раньше, и теперь они пытались понять, что происходит. За спиной трещали прутья клеток: вероятно, Синтия освобождала остальных пленников. Рутаганда безразлично подумал, что вряд ли она даст Лидии Арун сбежать. Вонг шевельнулся в его руках, попытался выпрямиться; он не обращался к силе Потока, но теперь выглядел так, будто истратил ее всю. Силу короля забирает корона, вдруг вспомнил Рутаганда — и решил сейчас об этом не спрашивать.  
— Здесь орденские, — сказал Вонг тихо, но отчетливо. — Их нужно убить.  
Рутаганда глянул туда, где осталась девчонка, Цунемори — и обнаружил, что ее держит Юлия, сдавив горло и вывернув руку, а Инугами целится в Юлию из огненного жезла. Вебер развернулся к ним, следом шагнул Бабангида: как бы ни был хорош Инугами, а против всего отряда он не выстоит, подумал Рутаганда — и услышал глухой тяжелый шорох воздуха над головой.

Тот неуклюжий транспорт с винтами, который он видел в прошлый раз криво стоящим посреди улицы в Кудрявом квартале, теперь висел над мысом, и его винты превратились в размытые пятна. На боку транспорта, сейчас напоминавшего бесформенный булыжник, открылся проем, оттуда выглянул второй орденский, Гиноза. Обеими руками он держал Око куда более тяжелое, чем наручи, которыми все они были вооружены в прошлый раз. Глаз в переплетении сухих стеблей мерцал знакомой зеленью: Око готово было стрелять.  
Рутаганда заметил в воздухе движение: Бун метнул в орденского нож. Лезвие со звоном упало на мрамор, не добравшись до цели. Око в ответ плюнуло зеленым светом — Бун едва ушел из-под выстрела, метнулся вверх на своих крыльях, убираясь подальше. Судя по грохоту, выстрел смел с обрыва одну из клеток — хорошо, если пустую. Оружие шевельнулось снова, теперь зеленый глаз уперся в Вонга. Рутаганда развернулся вместе с ним, убирая его из-под прицела, и тут же понял, что такой защиты вряд ли хватит. Через плечо он видел, как Око замерцало, готовое выпустить новую вспышку зеленого света. Навстречу прокатилась волна силы, отдавшаяся звоном в живой стали, встала невидимой, но ощутимой стеной: Левен наконец сообразил обратиться к силе короны, чтобы поставить воздушный щит. Рутаганда смотрел, как ядовитая зелень расползается пятном по невидимой стене, пытаясь прожечь себе дорогу, ощущал, как звенит в воздухе сила Потока, сопротивляется чужеродному, непривычному для нее воздействию. С гулким всплеском, неслышимым ушами, но отдавшимся в живой стали, пятно зеленого света лопнуло, растаяло, не причинив никому вреда — но и воздушный щит ослабел и рассеялся.  
Сила короны Шангри могла остановить штормовую волну — но оружие Мертвого совета оказалось не слабее стихии. Если Гиноза продолжит стрелять, долго ли продержится Левен?..

— Гино! — крикнул Инугами. Орденский посмотрел на него, не опуская оружие. Инугами заговорил на островном языке, кивнул на девчонку, которую до сих пор удерживала Юлия, теперь уже прикрываясь ею от Ока. Гиноза что-то возразил, Инугами настойчиво заговорил снова. Цунемори заерзала у Юлии в руках, тоже попыталась высказаться, и Юлия снисходительно ослабила хватку, позволив ей говорить: пока орденские разговаривали, Око не стреляло, и это позволяло отряду перегруппироваться. Рутаганда огляделся, пытаясь найти подходящее укрытие, но на мраморной террасе убраться из-под прицела было некуда. К тому же Вонг, тяжело опиравшийся спиной ему на грудь, по-прежнему едва мог стоять.  
— Отпусти ее, — сказал Инугами Юлии по-шангрийски. — Тогда никто здесь не умрет.  
Юлия посмотрела на Рутаганду.  
— Даже ваш новый король не сможет прикрыть всех. Меняйтесь, если хотите жить. — Сиро вновь возник рядом с Рутагандой, золотые глаза сверкнули гневом. — Но все ваши жизни этого не стоят. Он согласился вернуться с ними в Ихон.  
Рутаганда секунду колебался, но бессильная злость Сиро странным образом располагала ему поверить, так что он кивнул Юлии. Та позволила Цунемори высвободиться. Гиноза опустил потускневшее Око, Цунемори снова заговорила, обращаясь к Инугами.  
— Она еще глупее, чем я полагал, — вдруг сказал Сиро. До сих пор Рутаганде не доводилось видеть его таким разозленным. Казалось, он даже не понимает, с кем говорит, просто выплескивает гнев, который не может удержать в себе. — Он понесет наказание за мою смерть, но сможет снова служить Ордену… Она что, действительно верит, что Мертвый совет оставит его в живых?  
Инугами невесело усмехнулся — похоже, на этот счет он думал то же, что и Сиро, — но развел руками и кивнул. Что-то сказал.  
— Если вы убираетесь из страны немедленно, никому больше не причиняя вреда, я сдаюсь и возвращаюсь с вами, — перевел Сиро; теперь его злость сменилась сумрачным спокойствием. Цунемори просияла, Гиноза хмуро кивнул: его возвращение бывшего друга, похоже, не особенно обрадовало.  
— Запомни, Десмонд Рутаганда, — быстро сказал Сиро. — Вы все ему должны. Если выйдет так, что он выживет — если Мертвому совету он зачем-то нужен живым — вы отдадите долг. Вы ведь придете туда. Твой Николас Вонг прощать не умеет.  
— Запомню, — негромко согласился Рутаганда.  
— Запомни еще вот что. Деревня Икуя неподалеку от Кио. Дом на берегу озера, он стоит отдельно. Не ошибешься.  
Он собирался сказать еще что-то, но зависший в воздухе булыжник качнулся, выронил из проема лестницу. Цунемори шагнула к ней, оглянулась на Инугами. Тот обвел взглядом террасу Штормового дворца, встретился глазами с Рутагандой и потянул с плеч куртку:  
— Это не мое.  
Кивнул Рутаганде:  
— Забирай, еще пригодится, — и пошел следом за Цунемори.  
Сиро исчез, не прощаясь.

Транспорт, качаясь в воздухе, набрал высоту, потом его очертания исказились, и он исчез, скрытый от глаз очередной магией ордена. Юлия подняла куртку Инугами и принесла Рутаганде. Рутаганда нашарил в ее кармане флакон с пеплом и убрал за пазуху. Сказал:  
— Посмотрите, может, там еще что.  
Юлия беспокойно спросила:  
— Полковник, ты как?  
— Все в порядке. — Вонг с усилием выпрямился, шевельнул плечами, безмолвно прося его отпустить. Рутаганда неохотно выпустил его, но отстраняться Вонг не стал. Подошел растерянный Левен, держа за руку Кири — та выглядела куда спокойнее и веселее, чем ее свежекоронованный супруг.  
— Что теперь будет? — спросил Левен так недоуменно, словно ждал от Вонга советов. Юлия фыркнула и сделала вид, что закашлялась, Вебер ухмыльнулся в открытую. Вонг скривил губы в улыбке:  
— Это тебе решать.  
— А ты… — начал Левен и сбился, не найдя слов. Вонг сжалился над ним — или просто слишком устал, чтобы дожидаться, пока он справится сам.  
— Потерял власть над Потоком и начал тонуть. Рано, но случается.  
Левен машинально кивнул.  
— Остатков разума мне хватило, чтобы отречься, — сухо добавил Вонг. — И убраться из Шангри. Я подпишу отречение.  
— Не все поверят, — с сомнением заметил Левен.  
— Но многие, — пожал плечами Вонг. — В высшем командовании полно тех, кто считал меня сумасшедшим. Этот, — он кивнул на то, что осталось от голема, — довершил дело. Кто не поверит, решат, что ты нашел способ меня победить и забрать корону. Они это съедят. — Он слабо усмехнулся: — Можешь не сомневаться.  
— Ваше… — начала Кири, умолкла и смущенно улыбнулась. Вонг перевел взгляд на нее — и неожиданно улыбнулся тоже, куда более искренне, чем Левену.  
— Что мы можем для вас сделать? — спросила Кири. Вонг кивнул так, будто ждал этого вопроса:  
— Я скажу позже.  
— Полагаю, мои услуги здесь больше не нужны, — вдруг сказала незаметно подошедшая Синтия. Кири быстро обернулась к ней:  
— Госпожа Заль! Вы ведь нас не оставите?  
— А вы сможете мне доверять? — устало удивилась Синтия. Кири моргнула, на глазах превращаясь в ту хорошенькую беспечную женщину, которую по ошибке можно было счесть очаровательно глупой.  
— Есть же кто-то, кого вы не предавали, — ясно улыбаясь, сказала она. — Значит, что-то мешало вам это сделать. Вы расскажете нам, что это?  
Похоже, Шангри оставалась в надежных руках.

Два часа спустя они сидели в гостиной портового дома, и Вебер уже успел оделить всех вином. Тамиру доставили обратно к Скату — и Вонг попросил прощения за то, что она попала из-за него в неприятности, а она обняла его вместо ответа. Скат, которому, похоже, Вонг запретил вмешиваться, когда поднимал птицу и отправлялся на мыс, вместо приветствия обложил приятеля щедрым портовым загибом. Узнав, что тот отказался от короны, он только махнул рукой: да и хер с ней. Вонг не стал возражать.  
С остальным на Штормовом мысе остались разбираться Левены и Синтия; Лидию Арун она, разумеется, не упустила, и вряд ли ту ожидала более легкая судьба, чем Ройнара. Мави Мерварский едва пришел в себя и остался на попечении Кири. Мельком осмотрев второе кресло, в котором голем красиво расположил наряженные останки Мелии, Рутаганда признал, что у княжича были основания расстраиваться: с Мелией безумец обошелся едва ли милосерднее, чем с другими своими жертвами. Цыпленок Крон, выпущенный из клетки Синтией, растерянно косился в сторону Вонга, но принес присягу Левену — первым из королевских офицеров. Вебер все это время поглядывал то на него, то — укоризненно — на Вонга: похоже, теперь Вонг остался ему должен. Рутаганда не сомневался, что с этим они как-нибудь разберутся.  
Сам Вонг присягу приносить отказался.  
— Я был лишен звания, — равнодушно сказал он, когда Левен вопросительно глянул на него. — И не буду тебе служить.  
Левен приоткрыл рот, явно собираясь спросить, что все они будут делать дальше.  
— Если захочешь нанять отряд, договаривайся с ним. — Вонг качнул головой на Рутаганду. — Но это дорого тебе обойдется.

Теперь они сидели в гостиной — почти так же, как когда-то после коронации Вонга, только гостиная была вовсе не такая роскошная, как в королевском дворце, и вместо сверкающих графинов с наливками и настойками в их распоряжении были бутылки с привычным вином и бренди. Но Вонг теперь сидел не в отдельном кресле, ледяной и почти отсутствующий, а на диване рядом с Рутагандой, привалившись к нему плечом, и по мнению Рутаганды, это стоило всего остального. Впрочем, никто из отряда тоже не выглядел расстроенным.

— Ну что, полковник? — вдруг спросила Юлия. — Не жалко?  
Это был жестокий вопрос, но оставшись незаданным, он так и продолжал бы висеть в воздухе. Рутаганда покосился на Вонга. Тот помолчал, глядя прямо перед собой, потом разжал губы, негромко сказал:  
— Жалко. Это большая сила. Но я уже думал об этом. Корона должна остаться в Шангри, а я хочу уничтожить Мертвый совет. Пришлось выбирать.  
Тут он был прав: корону нельзя было вывозить из Шангри, чтобы не оставить страну без защиты, но и отправляться на острова без нее королю не стоило: попади он в руки Мертвого совета, они бы уже не повторили своих ошибок. Выбирая между необходимостью атаковать и защищаться, Вонг выбрал атаку — и отказался от того, что ему мешало. Стоило ли этому удивляться?..  
Бабангида, до сих пор молчавший и смотревший в свой стакан, поднял голову, окинул взглядом Рутаганду и Вонга, сидевшего рядом с ним. И безразлично, как о давно решенном деле, спросил:  
— Так теперь ты, значит, с нами?  
Он задал вопрос, который Рутаганда должен был задать сам — но тянул время, не в силах найти слова. Вонг помолчал снова. Когда он заговорил, в его голосе проступила неуверенность:  
— Сейчас Поток меня почти не слышит. — Он посмотрел на правое запястье, с которого осыпался под светом короны Ручей. — Я не ожидал, что она… заберет почти все. Я ведь не умирал.  
Сердце сжало холодом: до сих пор Вонг не говорил об этом, и Рутаганда думал, что его слабость — простая усталость, всегда приходившая после заметного напряжения силы. Оказалось, что дела обстоят хуже.  
— Почти? — деловито переспросила Юлия. Вонг поднял ладонь, над ней плеснула вода, превратилась в ледяные иглы и тут же исчезла.  
— А где твой водяной дружок? — немедленно заметила Юлия. Вонг едва заметно вздохнул:  
— Если бы не он, не осталось бы и этого. Он меня прикрыл… как смог. — В его голосе проскользнуло недоумение. — Поэтому связь с Потоком осталась. Может быть, вернется и остальное. Но сейчас… — Он качнул головой, уронил ладонь на колени. Видеть его таким потерянным Рутаганде доводилось редко. — Толку от меня будет немного.  
Его хотелось обнять и прижать к себе. Вместо этого Рутаганда потянулся, взял его за левую, стальную руку, стиснул пальцы:  
— Ошибаешься.Ты сможешь куда больше, чем думаешь.  
— И нам всем найдется, чему тебя научить, — заметила Юлия. — Или тебе уже надоела наша компания?  
— Нет, — помолчав, сказал Вонг. Его пальцы дрогнули в ладони Рутаганды, живая сталь отозвалась на прикосновение. Он вскинул голову, посмотрел на Юлию. — Не надоела.  
— Ну? — спросила Юлия, обводя взглядом остальных. Бабангида пожал плечами, Вебер усмехнулся и кивнул, Бун взглянул так равнодушно, будто и смысла в разговорах не видел.  
— Хорошо. — Рутаганда поднялся, потянул Вонга за собой. — Давайте руки.  
Шесть стальных ладоней встретились над столом, позволили живой стали соединиться на мгновение и разделиться вновь, забрав крошечную часть чужой стали и отдав взамен свою. Теперь у Вонга была прямая стальная связь со всей командой.  
— Ну наконец-то, — немедленно сказал Вебер, подхватил со стола бутылку и сунул Вонгу в руки: — Наконец-то разливаю не я.  
Рутаганда смотрел, как Вонг принимает бутылку и наполняет подставленные стаканы, не протестуя и не злясь. Казалось, он уже успокоился и забыл о недавней растерянности — но вряд ли с такой потерей можно было смириться легко.  
— И кто нам теперь платит? — вдруг спросил Бун.  
— Синтия, — откликнулся Рутаганда. Они успели перекинуться парой слов, когда Синтия поняла наконец, что он на нее не злится; не было смысла на нее злиться, это Рутаганда знал давно. — Мы будем работать на внешнюю разведку. Не на короля.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Вонг. — Так будет лучше.  
— Так что? — Вебер осушил свой стакан, потянулся. — Вперед, на ебучие острова?  
— Сперва в Эраншар, — качнул головой Рутаганда. — У нас есть чем травить Мертвый совет, но нужно еще кое-что.  
— В Эранша-а-ар, — протяжно повторила Юлия, мечтательно сощурилась: — Это правда, что там колдуны подчиняют духов, творят золото из глины и превращают людей в зверей, зверей в чудовищ, а чудовищ запирают в кувшины и хранят, как вино?  
— Заодно и узнаем, — усмехнулся Рутаганда. Покосился на Вонга и заметил, как у того блеснули любопытством глаза. Вспомнилось, как он говорил: я хотел наняться на корабль к аксумским пиратам и уплыть на край бездны. Сейчас Рутаганда почти готов был поверить, что все вышло к лучшему.

Час спустя эта вера укрепилась: Вонг постепенно ожил и втянулся в разговор. Вино окрасило его щеки легким румянцем, а болтовня об эраншарских чудесах вперемешку с планами — в Мерваре сесть на корабль далийцев, подняться по Жемчужной, перейти пустыню с торговым караваном — вызвала очевидный интерес. С разговорами засиделись допоздна, и когда расходились, Вонг едва стоял на ногах — но стоило Рутаганде пропустить его в спальню, войти следом и закрыть за собой дверь, он провел обеими руками по лицу, словно прогонял опьянение, и глубоко вздохнул. Глядя, как он сосредоточенно дергает шнурки наруча, Рутаганда вдруг сказал то, о чем до сих пор избегал думать:  
— Я опять проебался.  
Вонг поднял глаза и несколько мгновений смотрел на него. Потом качнул головой:  
— Мы все были недостаточно бдительны. Но это ничего не изменило. Даже не будь там тебя, я бы сделал то же самое.  
А если бы знал, чем придется заплатить? — подумал Рутаганда, но вслух говорить не стал. Вонг продолжал бессмысленно теребить шнурок, и Рутаганда подошел, чтобы помочь ему. Снял один за другим наручи, бросил в сторону. Вонг смотрел устало, но во взгляде пряталось ожидание: что ты сделаешь дальше? Рутаганда взял его лицо в обе ладони, погладил большими пальцами щеки. Наклонился и поцеловал глаза, сперва один, потом другой, чувствуя щекотку вздрогнувших ресниц. Провел губами от лба по переносице, коснулся кончика носа и спустился ко рту, прикоснулся медленно и бережно, не требуя ответа. Вонг слабо подался навстречу.  
— Ты устал, — тихо сказал Рутаганда, не отстраняясь, отдавая каждое слово изо рта в рот и ловя чужое дыхание.  
— Сделай все сам, — шорохом, оседающим на губах, отозвался Вонг.

Сперва он и впрямь ничего не делал — только отзывался на каждое прикосновение, на каждое движение легкими вздохами, едва заметной дрожью, слабыми стонами. Рутаганда раздел его и уложил, сам не торопясь избавиться от одежды, наслаждаясь его наготой, ленивой покорностью, готовностью принять все, что Рутаганда захочет с ним сделать, и на все откликнуться. Вонг перекатывал голову от плеча к плечу, подставляя шею под поцелуи и укусы, позволил себя перевернуть и проследить языком изгиб спины — от шеи до задницы, всхлипнул, когда Рутаганда развел ягодицы и прошелся языком между ними, собирая терпкую испарину, лаская и дразня сжатое отверстие, недовольно вздохнул, когда он отвлекся и спустился ниже, но тут же застонал, стоило языку коснуться нежной кожи вокруг яичек, и развел ноги. Рутаганда отстранился, чтобы нашарить на полу флакон с маслом, и принялся готовить Вонга к вторжению так же неторопливо и обстоятельно, с удовольствием вслушиваясь в тихие нежные звуки. Казалось, Вонг плывет в теплой сонной истоме, все позволяя и ничего не требуя, — и от этого Рутаганду вело тоже, хотелось никуда не спешить, продолжать так до утра, хотелось позволить мальчику задремать и продолжать ласкать его, чтобы ему всю ночь снились тягучие сны, полные медленного удовольствия… Но Вонг приподнялся на локтях, тяжело вскинул голову и хрипло сказал:  
— Я хочу не так.  
Рутаганда взглянул на него, ожидая продолжения, но Вонг обошелся без слов: потянул его к себе и толкнул в плечо, заставляя лечь на спину. Неожиданно быстро, как будто все это время копил силы, избавил Рутаганду от оставшейся на нем одежды, оседлал его бедра и направил в себя член — с той сосредоточенной деловитостью, которая порой проступала в нем в такие моменты. Теперь Рутаганда гладил его бедра, дразнил кончиками пальцев твердый член и наслаждался открывающимся видом. Вонг опустился на его член, качнулся вверх-вниз — и вдруг потянулся, провел холодной стальной ладонью по груди Рутаганды и погладил шею. Следом тепло скользнула другая ладонь, тоже прижалась к шее, легла накрест со стальной. Вонг посмотрел Рутаганде в глаза — и начал сжимать пальцы. Мгновение текло за мгновением, воздуха становилось все меньше, в груди загорелся огонь, от которого не было спасения. Рутаганда чувствовал, что еще немного, и тело ответит само, попытается рвануться, защититься, любой ценой вернуть себе дыхание. Вонг двинулся снова, сжал его член внутри себя — и к удушью, мутившему рассудок, прибавилось обжигающее, почти невыносимое удовольствие. Рутаганда невольно толкнулся бедрами навстречу, и Вонг кивнул, не отводя взгляда, но стальные пальцы не шевельнулись; понимал ли он, что еще чуть-чуть, и они надавят слишком сильно?.. Рутаганда с трудом, тратя последние капли воздуха, просипел:  
— Николас. Ты не рассчитываешь силу, — и увидел, завороженный, как Вонг склоняет голову к плечу и медленно улыбается:  
— Рассчитываю.  
Хочешь возразить? — спрашивал его взгляд, и Рутаганда сдался: смирил живую сталь, не позволил ей защитить горло — только смотрел в ледяные глаза, и свет тускнел с каждым мгновением, подергивался пыльной дымкой, а глаза сияли ярче, и их сияние как будто заливало все вокруг, поглощало Рутаганду, не оставляло ему ни воли, ни выбора.  
Когда пальцы на шее разжались, свет полыхнул ослепительной вспышкой, накрыл волной бешеного, невообразимого наслаждения. Рутаганда захлебнулся этой волной, дернулся так, что едва не сбросил Вонга, и хрипло застонал, почти не слыша себя, не осознавая ничего кроме жаркого телесного восторга, затопившего его с головой.  
Вонг справился сам — Рутаганда смотрел, как он дрочит себе, быстро и безжалостно, и от этого зрелища последние спазмы удовольствия становились еще сильнее. Выплеснувшись, Вонг упал ему на грудь, Рутаганда привычно подставил ладонь, чтобы поймать его лоб и устроить голову поудобнее, и тяжело сглотнул, ощущая, как горит горло.

Потом Вонг лежал, устроив подбородок на кулаке у него на груди, и его лицо светилось безмятежностью, как всегда после ебли, словно прошедший день остался позади, отступил и ничего больше не значил. Рутаганда водил кончиками пальцев по его бровям, гладил переносицу, очерчивал губы, слегка нажимал на нижнюю, заставляя Вонга приоткрывать рот и улыбаться, — и вчуже удивлялся, что тот позволяет ему все эти глупости.

— Жалеешь? — вдруг спросил Вонг. Всецело поглощенный изучением его лица, Рутаганда оторопел, не понимая, о чем он говорит.  
— Что не выебал меня в королевской койке, — невозмутимо пояснил Вонг, заметив его недоумение. Рутаганда хмыкнул, запустил пальцы в его волосы и ласково покачал туда-сюда голову, в которую взбрела такая нелепая мысль.  
— Я могу ебать тебя где угодно, Николас. Могу спать с тобой хоть на любом постоялом дворе, хоть в лесу под плащом. Пока ты со мной, мне не о чем жалеть.  
Вонг на мгновение прикрыл глаза, будто вслушивался в эхо его слов. Слабо улыбнулся:  
— А я жалею. Нет, тогда жалел. Весной. Ты был рядом, за дверью, но я не мог тебя позвать. Думал, я тебе не нужен. И все равно хотел, чтобы ты пришел. Ненавидел себя за это. И тебя тоже. Но хотел, чтобы стало… как сейчас.

Рутаганда смотрел на его полуприкрытые глаза, на легкую тень улыбки — той нежной и беззащитной улыбки, которую он впервые увидел на спящем лице лейтенанта Вонга в Девдане, — и хотел расхохотаться, дать себе в морду, сгрести Вонга в охапку и обнять так, чтобы тот охнул и рассмеялся тоже. Как он мог до сих пор не осознавать, не позволять себе поверить, что нужен мальчику не меньше, чем тот — ему самому?..  
Он восхищался ревностью Вонга, считал случайными подарками все мгновения его слабости, хранил в памяти бесценным сокровищем отчаяние, с которым Вонг смотрел, как он умирает. И все же в глубине души был убежден, что на самом деле Вонгу никто не нужен и то, что он выбрал Рутаганду в любовники и позволил оставаться рядом, — хладнокровное решение, в котором смешались соображения пользы и удовольствия.  
“Да мне насрать”, — сказал Рутаганда Ройнару, когда тот пытался напоследок посеять зерна сомнения, и не солгал ни словом: он не ждал от Вонга большего, чем тот готов был отдать, и будь даже те давние, выбитые из него слова — “он как пес, такое деньгами не купишь, я и платил иначе” — истинной правдой, это ничего бы не изменило. Но Рутаганда ведь и тогда уже знал, что они не были правдой, — как он мог об этом забыть?..  
Изводя себя тоской и раскаянием, он едва не потерял Вонга, едва не позволил их дорогам разойтись навсегда; стоило бы поблагодарить Ханну за предательство, а Мертвый совет — за то, что королю Шангри понадобилась помощь. Если бы не это — смог бы кто-нибудь из них после разрыва сделать первый шаг к примирению?.. Рутаганда не был уверен.

Он приоткрыл рот, собираясь признаться в своей слепоте и не зная, сможет ли найти верные слова, но Вонг прижал пальцы к его губам:  
— Хватит просить прощения. Ты ведь пришел.  
Рутаганда подумал, что никогда не перестанет удивляться тому, каким чутким бывает это обманчиво холодное сердце. Серьезно предложил:  
— Давай вернемся во дворец. Выгоним нахер Левенов из спальни, скажем — не закончили тут кое-что, подождите за дверью.

Глядя, как Вонг смеется, словно дурацкая болтовня и впрямь могла рассмешить, он вдруг испугался: моргнет сейчас, и все исчезнет, окажется мороком, сном — может быть, предсмертным; заревет вокруг пламя, отпущенное на волю хозяином огня, или погаснет дневной свет над лужайкой дворцового парка, усыпанной мертвыми голубями, или моргнет смертельной вспышкой зеленое Око Сивиллы. Он закрыл глаза, шагая навстречу этому страху. Теплые твердые губы, еще подрагивающие от смеха, накрыли его рот, зубы ощутимо сжали нижнюю губу, — как давным-давно, в самый первый раз в красном девданском лесу, когда лейтенанта Вонга разозлило секундное невнимание. И легкая боль яснее всего остального сказала: нет, это не сон.


End file.
